Nouveau départ
by Zofra
Summary: [Spoil post-anime!] Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, Shizuo n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il savait que cette fois-là, leur combat avait été beaucoup trop loin. Pourtant, il attendait encore son retour. Parce qu'Izaya finissait toujours par revenir... non ?
1. Shizuo Heiwajima

Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire longue qui, j'espère, vous plaira.

Comme toujours, Durarara et ses personnages appartiennent uniquement à Ryōgo Narita.

/!\ Cette histoire se situe **après** l'anime/le volume 13 du LN. Elle spoile donc la fin et elle prend aussi en compte certains éléments de la suite (Durarara SH et sunset with Izaya), mais rien de bien important (sauf en ce qui concerne l'état d'Izaya) puisque je fais ma propre version de la suite des évènements.

Attention, cette histoire parlera de stress post-traumatique et de dépression.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Nouveau départ**

 **1\. Shizuo Heiwajima**

 _« Fais-le, monstre._ »

 _La voix d'Izaya était raillée. Ses yeux fatigués et sa respiration hachée. Tout ça, Shizuo le voyait, mais sans vraiment le voir. Il était en colère. Non, c'était pire que ça. Il était furieux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Ses doigts se resserrèrent alors sur le distributeur qu'il avait trainé jusque-là. Il allait le faire. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il allait le tuer. Izaya ne serait jamais capable d'esquiver un tel coup dans son état. Shizuo avait hâte. Hâte de détruire l'homme qui lui faisait face. D'ailleurs, il ne le voyait même plus comme un homme. Ce n'était qu'un sale puceron qu'il allait enfin pouvoir écraser. Sa haine état tellement forte qu'il avait même abandonné toute part d'humanité en cet instant précis. Plus rien ne comptait à part tuer. Tuer. Tuer !_

Shizuo se réveilla alors brusquement. La sueur coulait de son front alors que sa respiration était rapide. Il lui fallut bien quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et se rendre compte que, non, il n'était plus dans cette rue, s'apprêtant à commettre un meurtre. Il était chez lui. Tout allait bien... Les battements de son coeur se calmèrent alors lentement. Shizuo soupira. Encore ce maudit cauchemar. Pourquoi revenait-il le hanter maintenant ? Cela faisait deux ans que la puce était partie – avait disparu – peu importe le terme. Et pendant toute la première année, jamais Shizuo n'avait rêvé de lui. Alors pourquoi revoyait-il cette scène toutes les nuits depuis plusieurs mois à présent ? Au fond, il connaissait la réponse, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait plus penser à tout ça. Ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, il aimerait tellement pouvoir l'oublier.

Agacé par ce réveil en plein milieu de la nuit, Shizuo savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir aussitôt. Il se força alors à se lever et alla chercher son paquet de cigarettes. Fumer, c'était bien la seule chose qui arrivait à le détendre après de tels rêves. S'en allumant une sans attendre, Shizuo en profita pour sortir sur son petit balcon. L'air frais sur son visage lui fit du bien. Il avait beau être trois heures du matin, il faisait bon. L'été était là. Shizuo resta presque immobile, à contempler le ciel. Il faisait tout ça pour chasser ses souvenirs de son esprit. Ça marchait bien en général. Il fallait juste attendre un peu... Inspirant profondément la fumée, Shizuo finit par sentir, au bout d'un moment, ses muscles se relâcher petit à petit. Son esprit se vida alors complètement. Il allait pouvoir reprendre sa nuit. Cette technique marchait à chaque fois, même s'il savait qu'il devrait trouver rapidement une solution plus définitive pour que tout ça s'arrête enfin. Il ne voulait plus revoir ces images, plus jamais... Ecrasant sa cigarette, il finit par se trainer jusqu'au lit. Il avait besoin de dormir encore un peu et, cette fois-ci, il espérait qu'aucun cauchemar ne vienne le perturber...

Le lendemain, malgré sa nuit entrecoupée, Shizuo ne se sentit pas trop fatigué en se levant et était même relativement de bonne humeur, comme s'il avait oublié ses mauvais rêves. C'était sa nouvelle habitude. Tout ce qui concernait ce soir-là restait bien planqué au fin fond de son esprit. Hors de question que cela vienne parasiter ses journées. C'était déjà suffisant avec ses nuits ! En plus, il faisait bon, ce n'était clairement pas un jour à être énervé. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant en cette matinée de mars. Le soleil trônait déjà fièrement dans le ciel de Tokyo alors que Shizuo rejoignait à peine son patron pour commencer sa journée de travail. Marchant alors dans les rues avec lui, il profitait du calme qui règne à présent dans le quartier d'Ikebukuro. Les étudiants reprenaient tranquillement le chemin de l'école et les différents gangs, qui peuplaient autrefois la ville, ne se montraient quasiment plus. Ces derniers temps, le coin avait des allures de quartier tout à fait normal. Enfin, si on exceptait une motarde sans tête et un homme à la force surhumaine et au costume de barman.

C'était d'ailleurs une journée ordinaire qui commençait pour ce dernier. Faisant ce travail depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il y avait ses petites habitudes. Même si ce n'était pas le boulot de ses rêves, au moins, ça lui permettait de payer son loyer. En plus, Tom s'était toujours montré compréhensif par rapport à ses accès de colère. Enfin, ceci dit, depuis plusieurs mois, Shizuo s'était un peu calmé. Il était devenu plus patient et ne frappait plus aussi fort qu'avant. Il arrivait même à prendre sur lui. Pas tout le temps, mais beaucoup plus souvent qu'avant en tout cas. Il arrivait à se contrôler bien mieux qu'auparavant. Du coup, sa vie était devenue plus calme. Il avait l'impression qu'un vrai changement s'était opéré dans son quotidien depuis deux ans. Mais il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour s'assurer que ce serait réellement permanent. Shizuo voyait un peu ça comme une nouvelle ère qui s'installait à Ikebukuro. Après les terribles événements qui avaient eu lieu deux ans auparavant, la ville avait changé petit à petit, sans non plus se transformer totalement. Les yakuzas officiaient toujours dans le coin et certaines écharpes de couleur trainaient encore ici et là. Mais rien n'était plus vraiment pareil depuis la dissolution des Dollars... et depuis _son_ départ. Et pourtant, la vie continuait comme si rien de tout ça n'avait la moindre importance. Et peut-être que c'était normal dans le fond. Deux ans, c'était long. C'était donc tout à fait logique que la plupart des gens soient passés à autre chose. D'ailleurs, à présent, Shizuo n'entendait plus jamais parler des Dollars, ni de _lui_. C'était comme ça la vie. Un jour, une personne faisait partie intégrante de votre quotidien, l'autre jour, elle n'existait tout simplement plus... Mais là-dessus, Shizuo ne comptait pas se plaindre. Loin de là ! Même si... Même si quelque chose l'empêchait de tourner définitivement la page et d'aller enfin de l'avant.

« Je suis content, déclara alors Tom tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une habitation quelconque, on a pas beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui. Tu pourras sans doute rentrer plus tôt et profiter un peu du beau temps.

— Ouais, ce serait bien. »

Tom lui sourit chaleureusement. Il était sympa. Même après avoir été témoin de toute la violence qui habitait le blond, il était toujours resté à ses côtés. Shizuo pouvait vraiment s'estimer heureux de l'avoir. Il savait qu'il pouvait également se confier à lui, sans risque qu'il ne se moque. Et ce fut pour ça qu'il aborda tranquillement avec lui une idée qui lui était venue récemment.

« Tu sais Tom, maintenant que tout semble aller mieux pour moi, j'aimerais faire quelque chose de ma vie. Quelque chose de concret. J'ai même pensé à reprendre mes études, mais à vingt-sept ans, c'est sans doute ridicule.

— Ça ne l'est pas. Si tu as envie de le faire, fais-le. Ne t'en prive surtout pas.

— C'est juste que... j'aimerais avoir un métier qui me plait vraiment. Ne le prends pas mal, mais aller menacer les gens pour récupérer de l'argent, c'est pas trop mon truc.

— Ha ha, ne t'en fais pas, je comprends, rigola Tom. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire alors ?

— J'ai toujours voulu travailler pour la justice. Comme détective ou un truc du genre, avoua Shizuo. Ouais, je sais, c'est stupide. Je ne suis sans doute pas assez intelligent pour ça.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu devrais te renseigner sur les démarches à effectuer. C'est le bon moment pour toi. Depuis quelque temps, en plus, plus personne ne cherche à entrer en conflit avec toi. C'est plutôt une bonne chose. »

Shizuo plissa légèrement les yeux en entendant ces mots. C'était vrai, mais cette phrase lui fit aussitôt penser à la puce. Evidemment, depuis qu'il n'était plus là pour envoyer des gens essayer de le blesser, voire de le tuer, Shizuo avait droit à plus de calme... Mais la simple pensée du brun rendait tout calme impossible. Le blond sortit alors une cigarette et se mit à fumer pour se calmer.

« Evidemment, répliqua-t-il. Il n'y avait que _lui_ d'assez fou pour venir me faire chier régulièrement. »

Tom le fixa un moment. Depuis ces deux dernières années, Shizuo n'avait jamais évoqué l'informateur. Respectant son choix, Tom n'en avait également jamais fait allusion. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Non pas que le sujet l'intéressât spécialement, mais il voulait juste s'assurer que Shizuo allait bien. Tom n'avait jamais porté Izaya dans son coeur. Sans aller jusqu'à le haïr, il n'arrivait, tout simplement, pas à le comprendre. Sa mort possible était, malgré tout, étrange. Il n'en voulait pas à Shizuo, mais il se demandait comment ce dernier vivait avec ça sur la conscience. Seulement, jamais il n'oserait lui poser la question. Le mieux, pour lui, était donc de le soutenir. Parce que Shizuo n'avait pas à culpabiliser pour ça. Tom en venait même à penser qu'Izaya devait être suicidaire pour avoir attaqué à ce point Shizuo ce soir-là. Ça expliquerait d'ailleurs pas mal de choses. Parce que si Izaya avait eu envie de mourir, il ne s'y serait surement pas pris autrement...

« En tout cas, je suis content qu'il ne soit jamais revenu, déclara alors Tom, donnant son avis pour la première fois sur la question. Ça te fait beaucoup de bien qu'il ne soit plus là. Tu arrives enfin à te contrôler. Sans ce sale type, tu peux être celui qui tu veux.

— Ouais... »

Shizuo n'ajouta rien d'autre. Alors, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient tous ? Qu'il s'était calmé parce qu' _il_ n'était plus là pour le faire chier ? C'était en partie vrai, mais... Ah, si seulement c'était aussi simple... Fumant toujours, Shizuo poursuivit son chemin, avec Tom, dans les rues d'Ikebukuro, silencieux. Oui, il était beaucoup plus calme maintenant qu'on ne venait plus le chercher quotidiennement, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. La vérité, c'était qu'il retenait également ses coups parce qu'il avait peur de sa force à présent. Il avait toujours détesté ce côté monstrueux, bien sûr, mais il n'avait jamais eu peur de lui-même pour autant. Pourtant, cette violence meurtrière qui l'habitait était, soudainement, devenue terrifiante...

Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte, auparavant, des dégâts qu'elle pouvait infliger. Enfin, il le savait, mais sans réellement le savoir. C'était comme si son cerveau n'enregistrait pas ce qu'il faisait. Et puis, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Chaque personne qu'il avait blessée le méritait. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait face aux conséquences de ses accès de colère. Bah, il se doutait bien qu'il avait dû casser un bras ou deux, peut-être qu'il avait également provoqué quelques commotions, mais jamais rien de bien grave à ses yeux. Du moins, jusqu'à sa dernière altercation avec Izaya... Plus il y pensait, plus il avait envie de vomir. Il arrivait encore à sentir les os d'Izaya se briser sous ses poings. Ça le dégoûtait. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Bien sûr, Izaya l'avait cherché ! Cette foutue puce avait essayé de le tuer ! Il l'avait mis hors de lui ! Shizuo n'avait pas réussi à se retenir. Tout ce qui avait compté pour lui, à ce moment-là, avait été le fait d'enfin pouvoir écraser cette vermine de merde ! Et il aurait été jusqu'au bout si Vorona ne l'avait pas arrêté.

Elle l'avait empêché de devenir un meurtrier... Enfin, en théorie. Parce que si Izaya n'était toujours pas revenu à Ikebukuro, c'était forcément que quelque chose l'en empêchait. Shizuo n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi têtu – et énervant ! – que lui. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'Izaya lui foute enfin la paix... Sauf s'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Les choses étaient donc très claires dans l'esprit de Shizuo. Soit Izaya était trop blessé que pour pouvoir revenir, soit il avait succombé à ses blessures... ce qui était le plus probable, parce que si la puce était juste blessée, il aurait sûrement fait appel à Shinra à un moment ou à un autre. Et même, après deux ans, il aurait eu le temps de s'en remettre. De plus, Shizuo avait vu dans quel état il se trouvait avant même d'être poignardé par Vorona. Comment aurait-il pu survivre à ça ? Shizuo avait été monstrueux avec lui. Dans le fond, c'était Izaya qui avait raison. Il était un monstre. Alors, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais se retrouver dans ce genre de situation à nouveau. S'il était beaucoup moins violent qu'avant, ce n'était donc pas uniquement parce qu'Izaya n'était plus là pour le pousser à bout, mais bien parce que Shizuo avait peur de tuer quelqu'un ( _encore_ ).

Pendant ces deux dernières années, Shizuo n'avait parlé à personne de son malaise, surtout parce qu'il espérait que ce sentiment finirait par partir. Mais rien n'y avait fait, c'était même de pire en pire. Plus le temps passait et plus Shizuo se sentait mal... La première année qui avait suivi leur combat, Shizuo s'était attendu à chaque instant à voir débarquer Izaya. Mais les semaines avaient défilé, se transformant en mois et Shizuo s'était alors dit qu'Izaya avait besoin de récupérer complètement avant de revenir. Mais la deuxième année était arrivée et Shizuo avait commencé à douter... Et si Izaya ne revenait jamais ? Ce serait bien, dans l'idéal. Pourtant, Shizuo n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Il haïssait cette maudite puce, mais vivre avec son meurtre potentiel sur la conscience était bien plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était, d'ailleurs, au moment où il avait pris réellement conscience qu'il l'avait peut-être tué que les cauchemars avaient commencé.

Pourtant, il avait toujours pensé qu'il serait enfin heureux le jour où il n'aurait plus à supporter cet informateur de malheur, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il était dans un état bien pire que lorsque ce dernier était là. C'était l'incertitude qui était horrible. S'il savait de source sûre qu'Izaya était en vie et foutait la merde ailleurs, il en serait pleinement satisfait. Mais le fait de ne pas savoir dans quel état la puce se trouvait le rendait malade. Bien sûr, Izaya avait eu ce qu'il méritait, mais Shizuo, lui, ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'avoir du sang sur les mains. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Izaya était quelqu'un de mauvais que ça rendait son acte légitime, si ?

Shizuo ne regrettait pas de lui avoir fait du mal. Izaya était comme une sorte de zombie, qui revenait sans cesse vers lui peu importe les moyens déployés par le blond pour le faire fuir. Alors si en tapant plus fort, ce dernier arrivait à ses fins, il ne pouvait qu'en être content. Il se moquait de la souffrance du brun. Et pour rien au monde, il ne voulait pas le revoir à Ikebukuro. Mais... mais s'il pouvait quand même l'apercevoir, juste une seconde, pour s'assurer qu'il était en vie, ça le soulagerait. Les cauchemars partiraient et il pourrait enfin vivre sa fin comme il l'entendait.

Cependant, c'était trop demandé. Rester dans l'incertitude était sans doute sa punition pour avoir fait autant de mal autour de lui toutes ces années avec ses accès de colère. Peut-être qu'il le méritait. Ou peut-être qu'il était juste naïf. Après tout, tout indiquait qu'Izaya était mort. Il devrait l'accepter, ça rendrait peut-être les choses plus simples. Et puis, toute cette culpabilité qu'il ressentait, était-ce vraiment justifié ? C'était Izaya qui l'avait attaqué en premier. Il avait essayé de le tuer et n'y était pas allé de main morte. Shizuo n'avait fait que gagner leur combat. Il n'avait pas à s'excuser pour ça... Izaya méritait la mort après tout et ça, Shizuo le pensait toujours actuellement... Alors, sans doute que tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était que le blond ne tue plus jamais personne. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il arriverait à vivre avec ce meurtre sur la conscience... Peut-être... Il l'espérait en tout cas. A vrai dire, il était perdu. Il ne savait pas comment agir. Alors, il se cherchait toutes les excuses du monde. Pourtant, les faits étaient là. Si Izaya était mort – et tout prouvait qu'il l'était – Shizuo en était responsable. Peu importe ce qu'il disait, peu importe ce qu'il pensait...

Malgré ses sombres pensées, la journée se passa comme d'habitude. Certains clients furent plus chiants que les autres, mais Shizuo n'eut aucun mal à les faire payer, simplement en les menaçant. Il n'y avait pas à dire, sa vie était quand même beaucoup plus simple à présent sur certains points de vue.

« Bon, on a bien travaillé, déclara Tom en fin d'après-midi. Tu peux rentrer si tu veux.

— Très bien. A demain.

— A demain, Shizuo. »

Le saluant de la main, ce dernier finit par s'éloigner. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de son temps libre, mais comme il faisait beau, il décida d'en profiter et de marcher sans but dans le quartier. La ville était calme, presque trop calme. Shizuo devait désormais s'habituer à pouvoir se balader sans que quelqu'un essaye de le poignarder dans le dos. Ah, décidément, tout revenait toujours à lui. Izaya. Même mort, ou _simplement_ disparu, il continuait à venir le faire chier. Mais quand même, il ne pensait pas autant à lui avant. Etait-ce l'arrivée de ces deux gamins bizarres qui avait changé la donne ?

Shizuo avait oublié leur nom. Par contre, ce dont il se souvenait très bien, c'était que l'un des deux avait une force incroyable – pas autant que lui, mais plus que le commun des mortels – et que l'autre était une sombre merde manipulatrice. Ce dernier lui avait fait directement penser à Izaya. Une colère sourde s'était alors emparée de lui. Une haine si forte qui lui prouva bien qu'il n'avait rien pardonné à l'informateur malgré l'issue de leur combat. Pourtant, l'autre garçon – celui qui ressemblait à Shizuo – l'avait protégé. Ils étaient vraisemblablement amis. Ça avait perturbé l'ancien barman. Il avait tellement l'impression de les voir, la puce et lui, en eux, que cette vision n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Mais ça le travaillait malgré tout. Il avait même fini par demander à Celty si elle pensait qu'il aurait pu s'entendre avec Izaya. Elle avait dit non. Ça l'avait rassuré. Un peu.

Mais, depuis, il repensait de plus en plus souvent à l'informateur. Les cauchemar n'arrangeaient rien en plus. C'était insupportable. Il le haïssait tellement. Encore plus maintenant que cette merde l'empêchait même de profiter enfin de son absence. Pendant dix ans, Izaya s'était comporté comme une vraie petite puce, à sauter partout autour de lui, à l'emmerder, sans que Shizuo arrive à l'attraper. Il en était devenu dingue. Il avait essayé tout et n'importe quoi, mais Izaya n'avait jamais dénié lui foutre la paix. Rien que d'y songer, les mains de Shizuo se mirent à trembler. Si Izaya était en vie, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste loin – très loin même – d'Ikebukuro, parce que, malgré sa crainte d'être devenu un meurtrier, Shizuo savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à garder son calme face à lui. Il le tuerait probablement pour de bon s'il osait revenir. A supposer que ce ne soit pas déjà fait, bien entendu...

Agacé de ne penser qu'à lui, Shizuo accéléra un peu l'allure, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il devait arrêter de réfléchir à tout ça ! Mort ou pas, Izaya n'était plus là de toute façon. Il était plus que temps d'en profiter enfin ! Tiens, et s'il allait chez Simon au lieu de marcher sans rien faire ? Ça lui ferait surement du bien de boire un peu, ça le détendrait. Ses pas se dirigèrent alors vers le restaurant. Mais, alors qu'il approchait, il entendit de drôle de bruits venant de la droite. Il jeta un coup d'oeil, cependant il n'y avait qu'une ruelle déserte seulement jonchée par des déchets. Le bruit se fit plus fort malgré tout. Fronçant les sourcils, Shizuo s'avança alors, les yeux trainants partout. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que ce qu'il prenait pour un tas de détritus n'en était pas un du tout. C'était une grosse boule de poils, impossible à identifier, mais qui bougeait néanmoins.

Surpris, Shizuo s'accroupit et se rendit enfin compte qu'il s'agissait d'un animal. Il supposait que c'était un chien, même si, vu sa taille, ça pouvait être un loup, mais que ferait un loup à Ikebukuro ? Le blond essaya de repérer une quelconque blessure. La bête était clairement mal en point. Ses poils étaient emmêlés et sales, ce qui lui donnait un horrible aspect boueux. Du sang séché était présent sur ses pattes arrière, comme s'il se les était prises dans un piège. Shizuo serra les poings à cette vue. Qui avait osé faire ça ?! Le blond avait toujours bien aimé les chiens. Que quelqu'un puisse faire du mal à cet animal sans défense le rendait malade. Mais il avait plus important à faire que de s'énerver actuellement. Avec des gestes contrôlés, il s'approcha de la bête, qui se mit aussitôt à grogner.

« Hey, n'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, marmonna Shizuo. Je vais t'emmener chez un ami, il te soignera. »

N'étant nullement impressionné par les grognements de plus en plus forts, Shizuo le souleva le plus doucement possible. Il fit attention à ne pas aggraver ses blessures. L'animal commença alors à trembler, ce qui fit davantage froncer les sourcils du blond. Qu'avait-il dû vivre pour en arriver là ? Plus qu'agacé, Shizuo se précipita chez Shinra. Il ne connaissait aucun vétérinaire et il doutait qu'il existe des urgences pour animaux. Le médecin illégal saurait surement l'aider.

« Je sais que je pratique parfois des expériences étranges, mais là, tu vas trop loin Shizuo, rigola Shinra une fois que ce dernier eût enfin rejoint son appartement.

— Ferme-là ! Et occupe-toi de lui !

— Tu sais, quand même, que je ne suis pas un vétérinaire, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a une différence flagrante entre s'occuper d'un humain ou d'un animal.

— Fais-le !

— D'accord, d'accord. Suis-moi. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce d'à côté, qui regroupait tout le matériel du médecin. Ce dernier lui demanda de déposer la bête sur la table. Seulement, quand il voulut l'approcher, il faillit se faire mordre.

« Ah, c'est bien pour ça que je préfère les humains, se plaignit Shinra. Tu as vu la taille de ses crocs ?

— Fais ton boulot et tais-toi.

— Techniquement, ce n'est pas mon boulot.

— Shinra...

— Oh, un peu d'humour Shizuo. Bon, je vais devoir l'endormir, ce sera plus simple.

— Bien, je te laisse t'en charger.

— Tu t'en vas déjà ?

— Ouais, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. Occupe-toi bien de lui et ne va pas le foutre à la fourrière derrière.

— Ha ha, comme si c'était mon genre. »

Shizuo préféra ne pas répondre et quitta l'appartement sans attendre, ne voyant pas, de toute façon, ce qu'il aurait pu faire de plus. Et puis, il ne s'attardait que très rarement chez Shinra ces derniers temps... En marchant à nouveau dans la rue, il se sentit un peu mieux. Il avait fait quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui. Au moins, il pouvait être fier de ça. Il espérait que l'animal s'en sortirait. Et il espérait aussi qu'il ne tomberait jamais sur l'humain qui lui avait fait ça, sinon il ne donnait clairement pas cher de sa peau ! Enfin, il avait bien agi en tout cas. Il pouvait enfin aller rejoindre Simon au restaurant à présent. Il y passa d'ailleurs une bonne partie de la soirée. Boire n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui. Il avait la descente facile et tenait bien l'alcool. Quand il finit par partir du restaurant, le ciel commençait déjà à se noircir. Il avait tellement discuté avec Simon qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. D'un pas lent, il rentra alors chez lui. Mais alors qu'il était presque arrivé, il vit, un peu plus loin, un homme portant une horrible veste à fourrure...

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Putain ! Il était là ! Sans même réfléchir une seule seconde, il s'élança, choppa le type par l'arrière et le plaqua violemment contre le mur de brique.

« Enfoiré ! Cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas te louper ! »

Il croisa alors le regard terrifié du jeune homme. Le bras en l'air, prêt à frapper ce dernier, il lui fallut de longues secondes pour que son cerveau alcoolisé comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Izaya. En y regardant de plus près, ce n'était même pas la même veste... La main de Shizuo retomba alors le long de son corps. Il relâcha l'homme qui ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir en vitesse. Un sentiment désagréable s'infiltra alors dans la poitrine de Shizuo. Il n'était pas guéri. Sa putain de violence était toujours aussi forte qu'avant. Et il était toujours autant aveuglé par la haine. Il était prêt à le tuer... Si ça avait été réellement Izaya, il l'aurait tué en l'écrasant contre le mur. Tout était allé tellement loin entre eux. Shizuo ne voyait pas comment faire marche arrière. Mais cette haine intense le mettait dans un état de rage qu'il redoutait maintenant...

Serrant le poing, il se força à s'éloigner et à rentrer chez lui. Comment pouvait-il espérer avancer s'il pétait un câble à chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un qui lui rappelait la maudite puce ? Ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait vraiment pas. Mais que devait-il faire à la fin pour enfin faire disparaitre Izaya de sa vie ?! Il s'attendait trop à le voir revenir, parce qu'il revenait à chaque fois. C'était peut-être pour ça que Shizuo n'arrivait pas à imprimer que, cette fois-ci, il était plus que probable que l'informateur ne soit jamais de retour.

Enervé et dépité, Shizuo se laissa pratiquement tomber sur son lit en rentrant. L'alcool aidant, il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Il fit à nouveau des cauchemars, mais, cette fois-ci, cela ne le réveilla pas. Les images s'enchainèrent toute la nuit: il frappait Izaya avec ce grand poteau de construction, l'envoyant voler dans les airs comme une vulgaire balle de base-ball, Izaya avançait péniblement pour essayer de s'enfuir, Shizuo le rattrapait et le frappait pour la première fois, les os des bras de l'informateur volèrent en éclats sous son coup, Shizuo s'approcha de lui. Il n'y avait pas de distributeur à portée de main, mais il s'en fichait. Izaya était trop faible pour rester debout. Sans peine, le blond l'étala sur le sol et grimpa sur lui. Sans attendre, ses mains se resserrèrent sur son cou. Izaya lui lança alors un regard terrifié qui ravit Shizuo. Ce dernier serra sa nuque et sourit férocement lorsqu'il la sentit céder sous ses doigts...

Quand le réveil le sortit de ces affreuses images, Shizuo pouvait encore sentir la peau d'Izaya sous ses doigts. D'un geste, il se releva et alla vomir tout le contenu alcoolisé de son estomac dans les toilettes. Merde, ce n'était vraiment plus possible ! Comment pouvait-il être aussi horrible... Ce matin-là, il prit plus de temps que d'habitude pour s'apprêter, essayant de faire passer ce terrible goût de bile de sa gorge. Mais les images, elles, restèrent fixement accrochées à ses rétines.

La journée au travail fut, du coup, moins fructueuse que le jour d'avant. Il ne parla pas beaucoup. Heureusement, Tom ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur et respecta son envie de calme. Vers seize heures, alors que Shizuo se dirigea vers le bureau après avoir vu le dernier client, il reçut un appel de Shinra. Se souvenant de l'animal qu'il avait déposé chez lui la veille, il décrocha directement.

« Ouais ?

— Bonjour Shizuo. J'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait de savoir que j'ai fini de soigner le chien que tu m'as ramené, commença directement le médecin. Il n'est pas encore en grande forme, mais il va survivre. J'ai fait appel à une connaissance qui s'y connait bien en animaux, elle a pu me guider de loin pour certaines choses. Après tout, l'anatomie du chien n'est pas tout à fait la même que la nôtre. Enfin bref, il est réveillé. Oui, parce que, au fait, c'est un mâle. Je voudrais bien le laver, avant d'essayer de le donner, mais il refuse que je l'approche. Il a même essayé de m'attaquer plusieurs fois. Je ne veux pas qu'il bouge trop, il va rouvrir ses points de suture sinon.

— ... Tu parles beaucoup trop, soupira Shizuo. Donc, en gros, tu m'appelles non pas pour me donner de ses nouvelles, mais pour que je vienne t'aider, c'est ça ?

— Euh, je dirais pas les choses comme ça, mais... oui si on veut...

— ... Je passerai après le boulot. »

Sans même le saluer, Shizuo raccrocha. Shinra était quand même gonflé, il pouvait bien demander à Celty, non ? Mais bon, au moins, ça occuperait le blond. Et ça lui éviterait de penser à n'importe quoi. Bien qu'il ait remarqué qu'il aimait de moins en moins voir Shinra. Ce n'était pas à cause de sa personnalité bizarre, mais, encore une fois, de la puce. Shizuo savait qu'ils avaient été amis – bien qu'il n'eût jamais compris pourquoi. Il se demandait souvent si Shinra était triste de la mort – du départ ! – d'Izaya. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait pour ça ? Il n'en avait jamais rien montré, mais ce n'était pas impossible pour autant. C'était difficile de savoir. Shinra n'avait pas changé depuis ces deux dernières années, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il continuait d'être heureux avec Celty. Peut-être qu'il n'avait besoin que d'elle. Peut-être qu'il s'enfichait de la mort d'Izaya. Après tout, la puce avait manigancé des trucs vraiment pas nets avec la tête de Celty.

Enfin, dans tous les cas, Shizuo enviait Shinra. Il arrivait à continuer à vivre tout simplement. Le blond aurait aimé pouvoir en faire de même. Tout le monde avait repris le cours de sa vie. Même Vorona ne semblait pas perturbée pour le fait d'avoir poignardé Izaya. Elle était retournée vivre en Russie, comme elle l'avait toujours prévu. Elle lui avait proposé de se revoir, mais Shizuo n'avait jamais donné suite. Parce que, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, il revoyait inlassablement ce qui c'était passé ce soir-là. Foutue puce de merde ! Il avait même réussi à foutre en l'air son amitié avec Vorona ! Enervé, il fallut beaucoup d'efforts à Shizuo pour arriver à se calmer et à se concentrer sur la tâche qu'il devait accomplir. Son boulot était plus important que ces souvenirs pénibles...

Une fois son travail terminé, il se rendit donc chez Shinra. Ce dernier semblait vraiment soulagé de le voir. Le prenant par le bras, il l'emmena directement près du chien qui, effectivement, se mit à grogner dès qu'il aperçut le médecin.

« Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas, soupira Shinra.

— Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Bon, tu as de quoi le laver ?

— Oui, j'ai préparé une bassine d'eau. Evite de trop mouiller ses blessures.

— Ça va, je ne suis pas stupide non plus. »

Retroussant ses manches, Shizuo s'approcha de l'animal. Ce dernier était clairement dans une position défensive, pourtant il le laissa le toucher. Avec des gestes les plus doux possible, le blond commença à le laver. C'était étrange. Jamais il n'avait dû être aussi délicat avec qui que ce soit. Ça le rendait un peu nerveux. Pourtant, le fait que ce soit un animal le mettait plus à l'aise malgré tout. Au plus la saleté partait, au plus Shizuo pouvait enfin admirer son pelage qui semblait être entièrement blanc.

« Il semble bien t'apprécier, fit alors remarquer Shinra qui était resté près de la porte.

— Ouais, je sais pas. Il a peut-être juste peur que je lui fasse du mal.

— Sans doute, soupira le médecin. Visiblement, il a été maltraité. Et ça durait depuis un moment, vu l'état de ses pattes. Il ne doit plus avoir confiance en l'homme. Mais tu l'as sauvé quand même. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en souvient.

— Je ne pense pas que les animaux puissent être reconnaissants, tu sais. »

Tout en disant ces mots, Shizuo finit de le laver. Ce n'était pas encore parfait, mais c'était déjà pas mal. Le chien n'avait pas bougé tout le long. Shizuo avança alors à nouveau sa main vers lui, le laissant la renifler, avant de le caresser doucement, presque du bout des doigts. Le chien se mit à trembler aussitôt, le regardant presque avec détresse. Cela toucha bien plus Shizuo qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Hey, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Et c'était bien l'un des seuls qui pouvait le croire sur parole quand il disait ça. Petit à petit, le chien semblait accepter ses caresses, même s'il restait attentif au moindre geste suspect de sa part. Son ventre bougeait rapidement sous l'effet de sa respiration. Le sentant encore fort stressé, Shizuo décida d'arrêter de le toucher. Il lui en demandait surement trop.

« Que vas-tu en faire ? demanda-t-il alors à Shinra. Il faudrait trouver un maître capable de prendre soin de lui et de lui redonner confiance.

— Peut-être que tu pourrais t'en occuper.

— Quoi ? grogna Shizuo tout en se tournant vers lui.

— Eh, pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, je trouve.

— Je ne trouve pas. De toute façon, je n'ai pas la place pour ça.

— Si tu sors tous les jours avec lui, ça devrait aller.

— Shinra, franchement, tu me vois m'occuper d'un chien ? Je ferai encore n'importe quoi.

— Au contraire, moi, je pense que ça te ferait du bien. En plus, il a l'air de t'accepter. Tu pourrais peut-être t'en charger, au moins le temps qu'il récupère de ses blessures. Je t'avoue que j'arrive à peine à m'approcher de lui, alors... »

Shizuo le fixa longuement. A vrai dire, même s'il aimait beaucoup les animaux, il n'avait jamais songé à en prendre un. Déjà parce qu'il n'en avait pas forcément les moyens, et puis parce qu'il avait toujours cru qu'il était incapable de prendre soin de qui que ce soit. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait seul. Peut-être qu'arriver à sauver cet animal rattraperait aussi le mal qu'il avait pu faire. Il voulait tant avoir son nouveau départ... Et si ça commençait par arrêter de se préoccuper uniquement de lui et par prendre sous sa responsabilité quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Bon d'accord, finit-il par souffler. Mais si ça ne marche pas, ...

— Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai quelqu'un qui veut bien de lui dans ce cas.

— Parfait...

— Bien, sourit alors Shinra. Tu peux le reprendre avec toi maintenant si tu veux.

— Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais, et ses blessures ?

— Elles vont bien. Je devrai juste vérifier les fils dans une semaine. En attendant, il peut bien aller chez toi.

— Je ne sais pas, rien n'est prêt.

— Shizuo... Tu t'es déjà très bien occupé du chat de ton frère, non ? Il n'y a donc pas de raison de t'en faire.

— Ouais... J'imagine. Est-ce qu'il peut marcher ?

— Il vaut mieux ne pas lui faire faire de grands trajets pour l'instant. Ah, il faudra bien l'hydrater aussi, même s'il ne veut pas boire.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le garder encore un peu ? demanda le blond

— Oh non. Et puis, je ne suis pas vétérinaire, moi. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais je ne vais pas le garder ici. »

Shizuo acquiesça puis se tourna vers le chien. Il se pencha et le porta en douceur, comme pour l'allée. Au moins, c'était plus simple et ça évitait à l'animal de forcer sur ses pattes. Shinra lui donna encore quelques recommandations avant qu'il ne s'en aille, mais le blond n'en retint que la moitié. Quand il s'y mettait, le médecin pouvait débiter un nombre impressionnant d'informations à la seconde. Shizuo essaya, ensuite, de ne pas trop trainer en chemin, se doutant que la position ne devait pas être des plus confortables pour le chien. Rentré chez lui, il le posa le plus délicatement possible sur le fauteuil du salon.

« Ouais, désolé, j'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à te proposer pour l'instant... Merde, faut que j'achète de la bouffe pour chiens. Où est-ce qu'on trouve ça ? »

Préparant mentalement une liste de tout ce qu'il devait acheter, son regard croisa alors celui de l'animal. Malgré ses blessures, il était vraiment beau. Son pelage blanc avait encore besoin d'être soigné, mais il avait l'air d'être doux au toucher. Shizuo ne savait pas dire à quelle race il appartenait, ni même s'il appartenait à une race. Ses oreilles un peu tombantes lui donnaient, en tout cas, un air sympathique aux yeux du blond.

« Je vais trop vite, hein ? Il faudrait déjà que je te trouve un nom. Bon... Que penses-tu de Shiroi ? »

Il pouvait entendre sans peine Shinra se moquer de son manque d'imagination, mais qu'importe. Ça lui plaisait à lui. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le chien qui ne bougeait toujours pas, le regardant juste avec crainte. Soupirant, le blond s'accroupit près de lui, tout en ne le touchant pas.

« T'en as vécu des choses, hein ? Ne t'en fais pas, c'est fini maintenant. Tu vas t'en sortir. Je suis sûr que tu es assez fort pour ça. »

Il essayait d'être rassurant, mais il ne se sentait pas très convaincant. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre en plus. Secouant la tête, il décida de ressortir immédiatement pour aller chercher ce qui lui manquait. Ça lui semblait être l'étape la plus importante. En tout cas, il espérait qu'il arriverait à bien s'occuper de lui...

Et est-ce qu'en même temps, ça pourrait l'aider lui ? Pouvait-il réellement aller de l'avant ? Tous ces projets qui lui tendaient les bras... Etait-il seulement capable d'avoir une vie normale, comme les autres ? Il pensait à l'avenir qu'il voulait, à l'avenir qu'il aurait voulu avoir s'il n'avait pas eu tous ces problèmes de colère. Il voulait un vrai métier, une situation stable et un foyer accueillant. Que des choses banales en soi. Pourtant, il n'y avait jamais cru avant. Mais, maintenant, peut-être qu'elles lui étaient enfin accessibles.

Dans le fond, Shizuo savait qu'Izaya n'était pas le seul responsable de sa vie merdique. C'est sa faute aussi s'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses sautes d'humeur. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile pour lui s'il avait eu une personnalité calme et conciliante... Mais on ne pouvait pas changer le passé.

C'était peut-être ça le plus dur à accepter pour Shizuo. Il restait trop enfermé dans un passé sombre et peu réjouissant. Mais tout ce qui l'entravait avait disparu à présent. Izaya n'était plus là. Shizuo ne pouvait donc plus tout lui remettre sur le dos. Le moment était venu pour lui de prendre un peu sa vie en main et de faire face à ses responsabilités. Mort ou pas, il ne pouvait – voulait – rien faire pour la puce. Il appartenait au passé. Et ce passé, le blond devait vraiment arriver à le mettre de côté. Il voulait avancer. Maintenant, ça ne tenait plus qu'à lui. Il n'avait plus aucune excuse s'il n'y arrivait pas. Et s'il était réellement un meurtrier, eh bien... A lui de vivre avec ça... Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de vivre à cause de l'informateur. Il avait des projets à présent. Il voyait le bout du tunnel. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie.

Souriant légèrement, il finit alors ses achats dans l'animalerie avant de rentrer chez lui. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait bien. Quelqu'un l'attendait, quelqu'un avait besoin de lui. S'il allait aider Shiroi à s'en remettre, l'inverse serait peut-être aussi vrai. Il avait de nouveaux objectifs en tout cas. Et, même si l'incertitude concernant le sort d'Izaya était encore comme un boulet accroché à son pied, il n'allait plus le laisser l'arrêter. Il porterait ce fardeau, tout en continuant d'avancer.

De retour chez lui et fier de cette résolution, il s'assit près de Shiroi et le regarda longuement. Il semblait nerveux, mais moins que chez Shinra malgré tout. Cependant, ça faisait de la peine à Shizuo de voir un animal si méfiant. La peur était clairement visible dans ses yeux jaunes.

« On va y arriver, lui dit-il alors. Tous les deux. On ne laissera pas ces enfoirés continuer à nous gâcher la vie, ils l'ont assez fait comme ça. Tes anciens maîtres, Izaya, c'est du pareil au même. A partir de maintenant, ils ne seront plus un problème pour nous, d'accord ? »

Il se doutait bien qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un idiot pour parler à son chien comme ça, mais qu'importe. Il avait envie de le rassurer, de se rassurer. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas si simple, cependant il voulait y croire, au moins pour une soirée. Il était plus que temps pour tous les deux de prendre un nouveau départ et d'essayer de laisser les fantômes du passé loin derrière eux...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça n'en serait que plus motivant pour moi ! Je pense poster le chapitre suivant d'ici 15 jours. Ah, et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, Shiroi veut dire blanc en japonais.

A suivre: Izaya Orihara


	2. Izaya Orihara

Bonjour, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire, centré cette fois-ci sur Izaya. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

 **2\. Izaya Orihara**

« Ha ha, ne vous en faites pas. Je sais ce que je fais. »

D'une voix mielleuse, Izaya regarda son client avec un léger sourire. Ce dernier semblait terriblement nerveux. En même temps, il tenait un discours confus, ce qui faisait croire à Izaya que son histoire n'était pas très nette. Il prétendait vouloir retrouver sa soeur perdue, mais il s'embrouillait à la moindre question que le brun lui posait. L'informateur était donc sûr qu'il ne cherchait pas du tout sa soeur. Il ressemblait plus à un stalker qu'autre chose. Ça amusait beaucoup Izaya d'ailleurs. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son problème ce que les clients faisaient des informations qu'il leur donnait. A vrai dire, il adorait même quand ils lui mentaient. C'était plus drôle comme ça.

« B...Bien, je vous fais confiance.

— Vous pouvez.

— Mer...Merci. Quand... est-ce que je peux espérer a...avoir vos résultats... ?

— D'ici un jour ou deux, répondit Izaya. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

— Très bien. J'a...J'attends votre coup de fil do...donc. »

Izaya acquiesça. L'homme finit par se lever et partit d'une démarche gauche. Non, c'était sûr, toute cette nervosité démontrait bien qu'il ne recherchait pas sa soeur. Ou alors, ce n'était clairement pas pour de tendres retrouvailles. Izaya avait hâte de voir la suite. Il se demandait jusqu'où l'homme serait capable d'aller une fois qu'il aurait obtenu les informations voulues. Aurait-il les tripes nécessaires pour faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre ? Izaya n'en était pas sûr. Mais, dans tous les cas, il espérait que le résultat serait divertissant. Parce qu'il en avait bien besoin.

Avec des gestes maîtrisés, il fit tourner son fauteuil roulant pour s'éloigner de son bureau. Avec le temps, il arrivait à se déplacer sans trop de peine avec. Ce n'était pas aussi compliqué qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ. Il devait juste faire attention à plus de détails qu'auparavant... Mais il avait su s'adapter. Il n'eut donc aucun mal à manoeuvrer son fauteuil pour faire face à la grande baie vitrée.

La journée touchait à sa fin. Le ciel s'assombrissait déjà. Yokohama était un bel endroit pour vivre, même si ce n'était pas Tokyo... Izaya frémit légèrement en repensant à son ancienne ville. Il était content de ne plus habiter à Shinjuku. Son ancien appartement ne lui manquait pas du tout. De toute façon, il n'était pas sûr que son fauteuil roulant aurait pu entrer dans l'ascenseur. Non, il avait voulu repartir à zéro ici. Il avait acheté cette petite maison, il y avait seulement un mois. Elle lui avait plu directement, avec ses grandes baies vitrées qui illuminaient tout le salon. L'avantage, également, c'était qu'il avait pu entièrement s'installer au rez-de-chaussée, il n'avait jamais besoin de monter. L'étage n'en était pas pour autant inoccupé. En effet, Kine y avait posé ses affaires.

Kine. Le seul lien qu'Izaya gardait encore avec son passé. La seule personne, également, à s'être réellement soucié du brun. Quand Kine l'avait amené à l'hôpital, il était resté tout le temps qu'avaient duré les différentes opérations. Et lorsqu'Izaya s'était réveillé, à moitié sonné par la morphine, il était là également. Il l'avait ensuite suivi dans tous ses déplacements, l'aidant quand il ne pouvait pas encore utiliser ses bras.

Les deux bras cassés et les jambes bloquées par le coup qu'il avait reçu à la colonne vertébrale... Jamais Izaya n'avait eu aussi dur de toute sa vie. Cette immobilité contrainte l'avait rendu fou. Il avait alors forcé sur ses bras pour les obliger à guérir plus vite. Aujourd'hui, il le payait puisque ses bras ne s'étaient pas remis tout à fait correctement. Il lui arrivait d'avoir encore quelques tremblements dans ses mains après la fin de la journée. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour Izaya. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il puisse les utiliser pour ne pas se sentir prisonnier de son propre corps.

Etre pratiquement paralysé avait été difficile à accepter, d'autant plus qu'Izaya n'avait jamais pu avoir l'esprit tranquille. Il savait que beaucoup de gens lui en voulaient et pourraient, donc, profiter de sa vulnérabilité pour lui faire du mal. C'était pour ça, qu'au cours de ces deux dernières années, il avait changé régulièrement d'endroit, louant chambre d'hôtel sur chambre d'hôtel. Il aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça, mais il avait senti qu'il avait besoin de se poser un peu. Après tout ce temps, il espérait également que plus personne ne le cherchait. Malgré tout, il n'était jamais totalement tranquille. Il craignait surtout qu'une _personne_ en particulier ne vienne le retrouver pour finir le travail...

Mais en dehors de ses préoccupations, il se sentait bien ici. Il avait déjà commencé à se faire une nouvelle clientèle. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas changé ses habitudes, foutant toujours un peu la merde partout autour de lui. C'était presque plus fort que lui. Il aimait manipuler les gens et observer leur réaction. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui finirait par partir un jour, ça. De toute façon, il ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que ça change. Il appréciait sa vie actuelle. Et ce qui s'était passé à Ikebukuro n'avait pas été vain. Izaya avait appris de ses erreurs. Il était toujours resté trop loin de ses humains, pour se protéger. Mais, il comprenait à présent qu'il avait eu tort. Il savait maintenant qu'il devait plus s'investir, plus prendre de risques. Il était donc prêt à aimer ses humains de bien plus près désormais...

Des pas se firent alors entendre dans les escaliers, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Il ne se retourna cependant pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Kine.

« Ton client stupide est enfin parti ? demande-t-il sur un ton posé.

— Oui.

— Tu sais qu'il n'est pas net, n'est-ce pas ? A ta place, je me méfierais.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je maitrise la situation.

— Bien. Au fait, demain, je pense que tu n'as encore rien de prévu dans la matinée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Exact. Pourquoi ?

— J'ai pris rendez-vous chez un médecin. On ira tous les deux.

— Quoi ? siffla presque Izaya tout en plissant les yeux.

— Tu m'as toujours dit que ça ne servait à rien de te soigner puisque l'on bougeait sans cesse, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. A présent que l'on a cette maison, tu pourrais en profiter pour faire ta rééducation.

— Ça ne sert à rien. J'ai la colonne vertébrale abîmée. Je ne peux plus marcher. Ce n'est pas dramatique, je l'ai accepté.

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, soupira Kine. Dois-je te rappeler que j'étais là quand le médecin t'a annoncé les conséquences de tes blessures ? Il a dit que tu avais eu de la chance et que, normalement, avec de la rééducation, tu pourrais remarcher.

— Les médecins se trompent tout le temps. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'espérer quoi que ce soit.

— Peu importe ce que tu diras, tu iras au rendez-vous. Et ce n'est pas négociable. »

Izaya fixa Kine un moment, avant de forcer un sourire désagréable sur son visage. C'était pareil à chaque fois qu'ils bougeaient d'endroit. Kine insistait toujours pour qu'il aille voir un médecin. Izaya savait qu'il pouvait être franchement désagréable avec le temps, alors il décida de ne pas trop discuter là-dessus. D'autant plus qu'il commençait à fatiguer et qu'il savait pertinemment que Kine ne changerait pas d'avis.

« Bien, comme tu veux. » finit-il par lâcher.

Si ça permettait à Izaya d'avoir enfin la paix avec cette histoire de rééducation, pourquoi pas ? Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Kine insistait à ce point. Ce dernier devrait n'en avoir rien à faire. Tout comme il aurait dû partir depuis longtemps maintenant. Izaya n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il était encore là. Peut-être que Kine s'inquiétait pour lui. Ou pire, il avait pitié de sa nouvelle situation. Sans doute que c'était pour ça qu'il insistait pour qu'il fasse de la rééducation, pour qu'il puisse partir l'esprit tranquille.

Pourtant, Izaya ne se plaignait jamais de son infirmité. C'est vrai que c'était moins pratique pour certaines choses, mais il s'y était habitué. Après tout, il n'y avait pas que lui sur terre qui était handicapé. Si les autres savaient s'en sortir, pourquoi pas lui ?

Se détournant de Kine, il fit alors rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'avait pas faim et il n'avait pas envie de supporter l'autre homme encore longtemps. Demain serait juste une mauvaise journée à passer. Il avait connu pire. Avec des petits gestes bien précis, il passa de son fauteuil à son lit. Ce n'était jamais une opération facile, bien que ce fût plus difficile encore dans l'autre sens.

Enfin couché sur le matelas, il gémit légèrement d'inconfort. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal. En toute franchise, il aurait sans doute préféré être totalement paralysé du bas et ne plus du tout pouvoir bouger, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il arrivait encore à déplacer un peu ses jambes, il pouvait même tenir debout, mais pas longtemps. La douleur devenait vite trop forte. La douleur... Elle faisait partie de son quotidien à présent. Il sentait que son corps tout entier était fatigué, usé. Il avait du mal à se remettre de ses blessures. Pourtant, ça faisait déjà deux ans...

Izaya frissonna, tout en repoussant les souvenirs désagréables qui lui revenaient à l'esprit. Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser... Rabattant sa couverture sur lui, il ferma les yeux, tout en essayant de se vider complètement la tête. Il avait besoin de repos. C'était tout... juste un peu de repos...

Le lendemain, ce fut donc de mauvaise grâce qu'il suivit Kine jusqu'au cabinet médical. Au plus ils approchaient, au plus Izaya se sentait nerveux. Il avait bien essayé de se défiler, inventant une quelconque excuse, mais Kine avait vu clair dans son jeu. L'informateur ne voulait pas y aller, il se sentait stupide d'avoir cédé aussi facilement la veille ! Il ne tenait pas à faire face à la gravité de son état. Il voulait juste continuer, comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi Kine refusait-il de comprendre ça ? Il ne se sentait pas prêt à voir un médecin, à parler de ses blessures...

Pourtant, bien malgré lui, il se retrouva, une demi-heure plus tard, face au docteur qui allait s'occupait de son cas. Ce dernier avait un peu d'embonpoint. Izaya trouva ça tout de suite suspect. Un médecin sérieux se devait d'avoir une santé irréprochable.

« Bon, j'ai bien lu le dossier médical que vous m'avez envoyé... »

Izaya envoya un regard de reproche à Kine.

« ... et je dois avouer que je suis un peu surpris. Toutes les données remontent à deux ans, quand vous vous êtes fait hospitaliser juste après votre accident. Vous n'avez pas vu un spécialiste entre-temps ?

— Non, répondit Izaya sans même chercher à mentir.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— J'étais trop occupé. »

Le médecin lui lança un long regard, clairement sceptique. Mais Izaya s'en moquait. Il voulait juste que ça se finisse au plus vite.

« Je vois... Bon, d'après vos anciennes radios, ce n'est pas sans espoir. Je vais regarder ça de plus près. »

Il quitta la chaise de son bureau et s'approcha de lui. Il lui demanda alors s'il pouvait se lever. De mauvaise grâce, Izaya acquiesça. Il dut mettre tout son poids sur ses bras, ce qui fut assez douloureux, pour se mettre debout. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le supporter. Elles se mirent aussitôt à trembler. Le médecin lui demanda alors de faire quelques pas, mais à peine Izaya eut-il avancé son pied droit qu'il sentit une douleur fulgurante lui transpercer la colonne vertébrale. Il se rassit aussitôt, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps.

Le médecin ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'examiner ensuite sa colonne et ses jambes. Au bout d'un moment – qui sembla interminable aux yeux d'Izaya – il retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Comment vous vous êtes fait ça au juste ? demanda-t-il alors.

— En quoi est-ce important ?

— Répondez, s'il vous plaît. »

Izaya se retint de se tourner vers Kine, il ne voulait pas paraitre suspect. Mais tout son corps était devenu froid alors que des images s'imposèrent à lui. Il se força à prendre sur lui le plus possible. Hors de question de montrer une quelconque faiblesse.

« J'ai eu un grave accident de voiture.

— Vous étiez responsable ?

— ... Oui. »

Le médecin acquiesça alors qu'Izaya se rendit compte qu'il peinait à respirer correctement.

« Ecoutez, je vais être franc avec vous. Vos blessures se sont bien remises. Avec des séances de rééducation, vous pouvez espérer remarcher presque normalement. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que vous arriviez un jour à recourir ou à sauter. Votre colonne vertébrale a subi de sérieux dégâts, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. »

Izaya resta silencieux. La même réponse que tous les autres que Kine l'avait forcé à voir. La rééducation, ils n'avaient tous que ce mot-là à la bouche. Mais que faisaient-ils de la douleur ? Elle était bien trop forte que pour être ignorée !

« Et en ce qui concerne les fortes douleurs qu'il ressent ? demanda alors Kine, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Izaya pense que ça l'empêche de faire les exercices de rééducation. »

Ce dernier tiqua. Non, il ne le pensait pas, il le savait ! Ça se voyait que ce n'était pas Kine qui souffrait à chaque fois qu'il bougeait ne fût-ce qu'un peu les jambes !

« Je pense que les douleurs sont psychosomatiques. C'est pourquoi, en plus d'un spécialiste, je vais vous donner l'adresse d'un psychiatre. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent fréquemment. »

Psychosomatique ?! Izaya dut faire un grand effort pour ne montrer aucune émotion. C'était n'importe quoi. Ses douleurs n'étaient pas du tout de l'ordre du psychologique, elles étaient bien réelles ! Il le sentait dans son corps ! Il n'imaginait rien du tout !

« Vous pensez que ça fera l'affaire ? questionna Kine.

— Oui bien sûr, c'est...

— Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? coupa soudainement Izaya. Ecoutez, je sais très bien ce que je ressens, d'accord ? Je n'ai aucun problème mental. Ces douleurs sont physiques !

— Elles sont physiques, oui, reprit le médecin sur un ton très calme. Mais elles sont contrôlées par votre cerveau. Vous avez eu un grave accident dont vous êtes responsable. Il est tout à fait possible que vous ayez développé un traumatisme qui cause vos douleurs. Je pense qu'il est important pour vous de travailler là-dessus. »

Un traumatisme ? Il en avait d'autres des comme ça ? Il n'était absolument pas traumatisé ! Tout ceci était franchement ridicule. Agacé, il écouta à peine la suite de la conversation. Et lorsqu'ils repartirent enfin, Izaya était clairement de mauvaise humeur. Tout ça n'avait servi à rien. Pire, maintenant, il avait mal partout. Ses jambes bien sûr, mais ses bras aussi le faisaient souffrir. Kine sembla le remarquer puisqu'il décida de pousser son fauteuil, sans rien lui demander. Le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence glacial. Mais, une fois à la maison, Kine se posa devant lui, sans lui donner une occasion de s'éloigner.

« Il m'a donné deux adresses, je veux qu'on les appelle dès aujourd'hui. Il est plus que temps que tu te soignes enfin.

— Non. J'ai bien voulu te suivre aujourd'hui, mais ça s'arrête là. Ce médecin n'y connait rien. Je ne veux pas faire de rééducation et encore moins aller voir un psychiatre. Il n'a rien compris du tout.

— Moi, je pense qu'au contraire, il a tout compris.

— Laisse-moi. A cause de tes conneries, je suis crevé maintenant. Je vais devoir me reposer, avant de pouvoir reprendre le boulot.

— Donc, tu estimes que tu n'as aucun problème avec ce qui t'est arrivé ?

— Evidemment.

— Donc, ça ne te pose pas de souci que l'on en parle, n'est-ce pas ? Ou encore que l'on mentionne Shizuo Heiwajima ?

— T... Tais-toi... »

Izaya se sentit trembler en entendant ce nom. Il refusait d'avoir ce genre de conversation. Kine, lui, ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder fixement. Izaya décida alors de s'éloigner et retourna dans sa chambre. Tout son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Une fois qu'il fut couché, il respira profondément, essayant de vider son esprit, mais rien à faire. Les mots de Kine résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Il frissonna. Shizuo... Shizu-chan... Rien que de penser à lui, ça le mettait dans un état déplorable...

Dire qu'il s'était longtemps vanté d'être le seul à n'avoir jamais eu peur de lui... Il ne pouvait plus en dire autant à présent. Bien sûr, Izaya savait qu'il avait joué avec le feu en poussant Shizuo sans cesse à bout, mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à un tel retour de flamme. Tout s'était embrouillé dans sa tête ce soir-là. Il haïssait tellement l'ancien barman qu'il se devait de faire quelque chose. Il avait décidé que leur lutte avait assez duré. Il voulait y mettre fin. Et pour ça, seules deux possibilités s'offraient à lui: soit il tuait Shizuo, soit c'était ce dernier qui mettait fin à sa vie en montrant clairement à tout le monde qu'il n'était qu'une bête. Dans les deux cas, Izaya gagnait. Il avait, bien sûr, d'abord essayé de détruire une bonne fois pour toutes ce monstre répugnant, mais il avait échoué. Il ne restait alors que la dernière solution. Izaya était prêt à mourir ce soir-là. Parce qu'une fois mort, tout le monde verrait à quel point Shizuo était un monstre. Qui pourrait continuer à le voir comme un humain après ça ? Qui pourrait continuer à le côtoyer, à être ami avec lui après l'avoir vu tuer quelqu'un à main nue ? C'était ce qu'Izaya avait pensé à l'époque en tout cas, mais il s'était trompé.

Il s'était trompé sur ce qui allait arriver, trompé sur Shizuo. Il avait eu tout faux du début à la fin. Il n'était pas mort. Shizuo et lui avaient tous les deux survécu à cette nuit horrible. Et ça, ce n'était clairement pas prévu. Izaya avait perdu. Il le reconnaissait, mais ça n'en rendait pas moins l'humiliation plus facile à supporter. Il n'était pas ce Dieu tout-puissant qui régnait sur la ville. Shizuo l'avait remis brutalement à sa place... Izaya aurait aimé pouvoir lui en vouloir et le détester encore plus après ça, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Parce que bien qu'il ne l'aimât toujours pas, Izaya était forcé de reconnaitre ses torts...

Shizuo n'était pas un monstre, il était un humain. Avec plein de défauts, mais un humain quand même. Il se laissait guider par ses émotions, il était sincère avec lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose sur laquelle Izaya avait ouvert les yeux. Parce qu'il y avait tout de même bien un monstre dans l'histoire. Et ce monstre, c'était lui-même. Cette double constatation était trop difficile à gérer pour Izaya. En fait, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à vivre avec. Parce que reconnaitre qu'il s'était trompé à ce point était bien trop difficile pour lui. Alors, la plupart du temps, il tâchait juste de ne pas y penser.

Ne pas y penser. C'était devenu son leitmotiv ces derniers temps. C'était lâche, donc ça lui ressemblait bien. Il ne voulait pas faire face à ses responsabilités. Il ne voulait pas penser à Shizuo... Après tout ce qui s'était passé, Izaya se sentait horriblement mal rien que de repenser à l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Une terrible angoisse se logea dans le creux de sa poitrine alors que l'image de Shizu-chan se dessina dans sa tête. Il revoyait parfaitement son visage déformé par la colère, prêt à le tuer. Et s'il apprenait que le brun était toujours en vie ? Izaya n'avait aucun mal à le voir débarquer jusqu'ici pour finir le travail. Les choses étaient allées trop loin entre eux désormais. Shizuo avait sûrement dû fêter sa victoire. Et maintenant... Il était probablement en paix à Ikebukuro. Peut-être même qu'il ne pensait plus du tout à lui. Et c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Au moins, il ne songerait pas à venir le chercher ici.

Izaya siffla alors d'inconfort, tout en tentant de chercher une meilleure position pour soulager ses jambes. Cette blessure... Il savait qu'il l'avait méritée. C'était sa punition pour avoir perdu contre Shizuo, alors il l'acceptait. Et ce serait une bonne chose si Kine pouvait en faire de même...

Agacé par ses pensées, Izaya finit par tirer l'un de ses ordinateurs portables sur le lit et continua de faire ses recherches pour son client. Se plonger dans le boulot, il ne connaissait rien de mieux pour ne plus réfléchir à son passé. Cela le tint occupé toute la journée. Il ne s'arrêta même pas pour manger. Quand il travaillait autant, il avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé, qu'il était toujours le Izaya d'autrefois, sûr de lui et redoutable. Et cette sensation lui plaisait beaucoup, parce qu'il aimait se prouver qu'il pouvait encore être une menace pour les autres, malgré son état physique.

Le lendemain, il put donc donner toutes les informations à son client par téléphone. Ce dernier sembla plus que ravi.

« M...Merci infiniment ! Je v...vais enfin pouvoir la revoir ! »

Puis, il se mit à rire bizarrement, balbutia des choses incompréhensives, avant de raccrocher. Izaya retint un ricanement. Celui-là n'avait clairement pas toute sa tête...

Les jours passèrent ensuite tranquillement. Kine ne parla plus d'aller voir un psychiatre, mais il insistait encore pour la rééducation. Inlassablement, Izaya trouvait toujours de bonnes excuses pour ne pas le faire. Il était d'ailleurs en train de lui débiter un très beau mensonge à ce sujet, lorsque son regard fut absorbé par une image diffusée à la télévision. C'était une photo de son client. Curieux et délaissant Kine, il augmenta le son.

« ... Un terrible drame qui s'est produit cette après-midi. Pour une raison encore inconnue, il est entré dans la maison de la jeune victime avant d'abuser d'elle sexuellement. Malheureusement, il ne s'est pas arrêté là puisqu'il l'a poignardée à de nombreuses reprises, avant d'appeler les secours. La jeune fille a succombé à ses blessures dans l'ambulance... »

La présentatrice fut coupée dans son élan lorsque Kine éteignit la télévision. Izaya se tourna alors vers lui et croisa son regard glacial.

« Alors, demanda-t-il, ça t'amuse de voir ce que tu as causé ?

— Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, se défendit Izaya. Je ne l'ai même pas suggéré à ce type.

— Non, mais tu savais pertinemment qu'il n'était pas net et qu'il lui ferait du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

— Peut-être, ricana Izaya. Et alors ? Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que mes clients font avec mes informations. J'avoue que j'étais tout de même curieux. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque-là. Il avait les caractéristiques du harceleur, mais de là à tuer... C'est intéressant...

— Tu t'écoutes parler parfois ? soupira Kine tout en passant une main sur son visage. Quand comprendras-tu, Izaya, qu'on ne joue pas avec la vie des gens comme ça ?

— Je ne joue pas...

— Ah non ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu continues en plus d'aller sur les forums parlant de suicide ? Tu continues tes jeux malsains, t'amusant de la détresse des autres...

— Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire.

— Tu veux que ça se finisse comme à Ikebukuro ? demanda Kine. C'est ça que tu cherches en détruisant tout autour de toi ? »

Izaya resta un moment silencieux, avant de détourner les yeux.

« C'est plus fort que moi, avoua-t-il. J'ai besoin de ça. Mais je sais aussi que ça finira mal. La prochaine fois, je n'aurai sûrement pas autant de chance. Il est probable que je finisse par me faire tuer.

— Et c'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? Tu n'as pas envie de changer ?

— Les êtres humains sont incapables de changer. Ils pensent tous pouvoir le faire, mais c'est faux. »

Kine secoua la tête, renonçant visiblement à parler avec lui. Izaya n'ajouta rien non plus. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kine comprenne de toute façon. Izaya ne connaissait que cette méthode-là pour communiquer avec les autres. La manipulation était presque innée chez lui. Et mettre le chaos partout où il passait, c'était... c'était réconfortant. Il aimait ça, provoquer la colère des autres, les mettre dans tous leurs états. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à le faire, même après s'être fait clouer dans un fauteuil roulant par sa "victime" préférée.

« Kine... Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour moi, tu sais. D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais même pas rester ici. Tu as sûrement mieux à faire ailleurs non ?

— Ha, comme si tu étais capable de t'occuper de toi-même sans faire n'importe quoi. Jamais vu quelqu'un de si auto-destructeur, grommela-t-il.

— Peut-être, mais tu pourrais faire autre chose de ta vie que de me surveiller. Et si tu restes par pitié, je t'assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Maintenant que mes bras fonctionnent à nouveau, je peux tout faire tout seul.

— Toi, tu es juste en train d'essayer de te débarrasser de moi. Mais ça ne marchera pas. Je peux continuer mes affaires de détective privé sans que ta présence me dérange. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'autres choses. »

Izaya se contenta de sourire, l'air indifférent, mais intérieurement, il n'en menait pas aussi large. A vrai dire, il était partagé entre deux sentiments. D'un côté, il aurait aimé que Kine s'en aille – au moins, il aurait enfin la paix en ce qui concerne ses traitements – mais, d'un autre côté, il était bien content de ne pas être seul. Et si Kine n'était pas là, Izaya n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait. Il serait encore capable de manipuler n'importe qui pour avoir un peu de compagnie.

« En parlant de mes affaires de détective privé, reprit le plus âgé, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Shiki. »

En entendant ce nom, Izaya se tendit quelque peu. Il n'avait pas peur du Yakuza, mais tout ce qui lui rappelait Ikebukuro le mettait facilement sur les nerfs.

« Et ? demanda l'informateur.

— Il semblait vouloir que je reprenne du service. »

Kine rigola doucement. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait quitté le groupe. Il était toujours resté ferme sur ses positions, pourtant ça ne les empêchait pas de lui demander régulièrement de revenir.

« Mais cette fois-ci, reprit-il, je pense que ce n'était qu'une excuse. Il m'a également demandé si je savais où tu étais. »

Le coeur d'Izaya s'emballa immédiatement. Paniqué, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour arriver à contrôler sa voix.

« ... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

— Que je ne savais pas où tu étais. Que je ne t'avais plus vu depuis que je t'avais emmené à l'hôpital.

— Je vois, murmura Izaya. Mais pourquoi voulait-il savoir ça ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas. Sans doute s'attendait-il à ce que tu reviennes de toi-même. Et puis, il lui a sûrement fallu un moment pour trouver mon nouveau numéro. En tout cas, il m'a dit qu'Ikebukuro était bien plus calme maintenant.

— Je ne veux pas le savoir, répondit aussitôt l'informateur.

— Vraiment ? Ça ne t'intéresse pas non plus d'apprendre que Shizuo se fait beaucoup moins remarquer qu'avant ? Il parait qu'il maitrise très bien ses crises de colère à présent.

— Je... Je m'en fiche... »

La gorge sèche, Izaya éloigna son fauteuil et alla retrouver sa place préférée: juste devant la grande baie vitrée. Il observait le jardin, calme et paisible. Il aurait préféré n'avoir jamais entendu les phrases que venait de prononcer Kine. Shiki qui le cherchait... Et s'il venait à le retrouver ? Non... Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver... Si l'on apprenait qu'il était encore en vie... Les battements de son coeur ne cessaient de s'accélérer. Mais si Shizuo se maitrisait réellement mieux, peut-être qu'il s'en ficherait qu'Izaya soit encore en vie... Peut-être...

Izaya ne supportait pas cette angoisse qui montait en lui. Mais ce n'était, pourtant, pas le seul sentiment qui l'accablait en ce moment même. Visiblement, Shizuo allait bien. Bien sûr, c'était prévisible. Sans la nuisance que représentait Izaya, il devait vivre la vie qu'il avait toujours souhaitée. Cependant, Izaya ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à cette pensée. Même s'il n'aimait pas le blond, il avait toujours reconnu qu'il occupait une place importante dans sa vie. Mais Shizuo, lui, l'avait jeté loin de lui, sans aucune peine. Et maintenant, il avait une existence paisible où il ne devait même plus penser à lui. Si facilement oublié... Izaya en serra presque les poings de rage. Shizuo avait eu le beau rôle et il s'en sortait bien ! Il avait tout le loisir de repartir de l'avant ! Izaya, lui, était coincé dans cette foutue chaise ! Jamais il ne pourrait oublier Shizuo. Les douleurs qu'il ressentait quotidiennement étaient là pour lui rappeler le blond en permanence.

Izaya le détestait pour ça. Et même s'il avait reconnu ses torts et l'humanité du blond, il ne pouvait l'aimer comme les autres humains, même s'il essayait. Parce que c'était bien trop douloureux. Shizuo l'avait brisé et il ne s'en souciait même pas... C'était la triste vérité. Izaya avait sûrement été le seul des deux à prendre leur rivalité autant à coeur. Il avait aimé entretenir cette haine qu'ils partageaient. Mais Shizuo, lui, n'en avait rien eu à faire de tout ça. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, c'était qu'Izaya disparaisse purement et simplement. Et maintenant que c'était chose faite, Shizuo l'avait sûrement retiré de son cerveau. C'était une bonne chose en soi, puisqu'au moins, Shizuo ne le cherchait pas mais... mais cette pensée fit tout de même du mal à Izaya. C'était bien pour ça qu'il essayait le plus possible de ne pas réfléchir à tout ça, cependant Kine semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui rappeler en permanence le blond, comme pour confirmer les dires du médecin.

Ils avaient tous les deux torts pourtant. Izaya avait peut-être peur de Shizuo maintenant, mais il n'en était pas pour autant traumatisé. Il... Il n'était pas si faible que ça... C'était lui qui avait cherché le combat... Il avait prévu que Shizuo s'en prenne à lui ce soir-là, alors... il ne pouvait pas... être traumatisé de ce qui s'était passé ensuite...

Soupirant, il baissa les yeux et remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Se persuadant que ce n'était dû qu'à la fatigue, il essaya de se ressaisir. Il ne devait pas laisser les paroles de Kine l'atteindre autant. Il décida alors de retourner sur son ordinateur et chercha des informations sur son client. Il lut rapidement les différents articles qu'il trouva. Visiblement, la victime était son ex petite-amie qui l'avait quitté un peu trop brusquement, humiliant son futur assassin en partant avec l'un de ses amis. Apparemment, le client d'Izaya avait continué à la suivre – la police avait trouvé un tas de photos d'elle chez lui – essayant de la récupérer. Mais il avait fini par perdre sa trace, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait fait appel à Izaya.

Ce dernier s'amusa un moment à lire les commentaires en dessous de chaque article. C'était consternant de bêtise la plupart du temps. Certains lecteurs affirmaient presque que c'était elle la responsable, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû l'humilier de la sorte. Izaya souriait à chaque fois qu'il lisait un tel commentaire. Ce que les gens pouvaient être stupides. Particulièrement sur le net où ils osaient dire franchement ce qu'ils pensaient, sous le couvert d'un anonymat somme toute très relatif. Izaya passa une bonne partie de son après-midi à ça, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait poussé cet homme à commettre ce crime. Visiblement, il n'y avait aucun antécédent. Ce serait sûrement classé comme crime passionnel. Intéressant.

Le soir venu, il alla se glisser dans son lit avec plaisir. La journée n'avait pas été facile. Et c'était dans des jours comme celui-ci qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était encore trop faible psychologiquement. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution pour s'en remettre, pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Il ne retournerait jamais à Ikebukuro, mais il avait tout de même envie de passer au-dessus de la peur qu'il ressentait envers Shizuo. Il en avait plus qu'assez de sursauter à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un aux cheveux blonds ou portant un costume de barman au détour d'une rue. Quand ça arrivait, il avait toujours l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine...

Malheureusement, la nuit ne fut pas de tout repos. A peine eut-il fermé les yeux qu'il fut emporté dans un horrible cauchemar. Il voyait la jeune fille assassinée crier et pleurer. Elle l'accusait de l'avoir tué. Izaya tentait de se défendre, mais elle continuait, criant de plus en plus fort. Izaya s'enfuit alors, courant le plus vite possible. Au loin, il entendait la voix de Kine lui dire qu'il était responsable, qu'il venait de tuer quelqu'un. Il courait encore plus, voulant échapper à tous ces reproches qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas tué cette fille ! Mais alors, pourquoi ses mains étaient-elles pleines de sang ? Il se mit à trembler en voyant tout ce rouge. Qu'avait-il fait ?! Mais il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps. Il sentit rapidement une main agripper son manteau. C'était son client qui essayait d'arrêter sa course, tout en le remerciant chaleureusement d'avoir tué cette catin pour lui.

Le coeur d'Izaya battait comme jamais. Il avait envie de vomir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient tous ? Il n'avait tué personne ! Il repoussa alors l'homme et reprit sa course. Il devait s'enfuir, mettre le plus de kilomètres possible entre eux et lui. Il arriva alors sur une avenue qui lui sembla affreusement reconnaissable. Sauf qu'il y avait des panneaux de signalisation partout. Izaya eut du mal à courir au milieu de tous ces "Stop", mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Soudain, une voix raisonna derrière lui, horrible et effrayante.

« I-za-yaaa ! »

La terreur. C'était tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il refusait de se retourner pour voir l'homme qui l'avait pris en chasse. Il essaya de continuer à courir, mais ses jambes devinrent de plus en plus lourdes et douloureuses, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive tout simplement plus à avancer. Une horrible douleur lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale, alors qu'il tomba en avant. S'étalant sur le sol, il entendit clairement le souffle rapide de son poursuivant juste derrière lui. Angoissé, il tourna la tête et aperçut Shizuo. Son haut était déchiré par endroits et l'un de ses bras semblait être cassé, mais il s'en moquait. Ses yeux marrons fixaient Izaya avec une lueur horrible. L'informateur avait l'impression de n'être qu'une vulgaire proie face à un terrible prédateur.

« Tu l'as tuée, grogna le blond. Tu as tué cette fille. Tes mains dégoûtantes en sont la preuve.

— ... Non... c'est faux...

— Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais dire que des mensonges de toute façon ! Mais c'est bientôt fini. Tu ne feras plus de mal à personne maintenant. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Izaya remarqua le distributeur automatique derrière Shizuo. Non... Il ne voulait pas mourir... Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un malentendu. Il n'avait tué personne ! Il voulait s'expliquer avec Shizuo, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, puce de merde ?! Tu ressens enfin quelque chose face à la mort ?! »

Izaya essaya de s'éloigner, mais la douleur de ses jambes était bien trop forte. Shizuo ricana alors, se moquant clairement de lui. Il leva ensuite le distributeur sans peine et l'abattit sur lui sans aucune hésitation. Comme au ralenti, Izaya vit l'appareil s'approcher de lui. Il entendit alors un horrible cri. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que ce cri venait de sa propre bouche. Il se réveilla alors en sursaut, se retrouvant dans une position assise des plus inconfortables.

Son coeur martelait sa poitrine à plein régime alors que ses mains tremblaient comme jamais. Il se sentait nauséeux, mais il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement... Il entendit ensuite la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et tourna rapidement la tête, effrayé à l'idée de voir l'ombre de Shizuo se dessiner devant ses yeux. Mais ce n'était que Kine. Ce dernier s'approcha rapidement de lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu crier...

— Oui, je... Ce n'est rien. Un bête cauchemar... »

Kine le regarda fixement. Izaya savait bien ce qu'il se retenait de dire – qu'il avait raison sur le traumatisme du brun – mais il eut la délicatesse de ne pas le mentionner.

« Ça va aller ? se contenta-t-il de demander.

— Oui... Retourne te coucher, je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

Kine acquiesça et finit par partir, sentant bien que l'informateur voulait surtout être seul. Ce dernier se recoucha alors lentement, grimaçant de douleur. Il détestait ce qu'il était devenu. Son corps ne valait plus rien, mais son esprit n'était pas mieux. Il devait vraiment réussir à se calmer. Il y avait très peu de chances que quiconque vienne jusqu'ici pour lui faire du mal de toute façon...

Mais quand est-ce que tout ça allait enfin s'arrêter ? Izaya voulait juste reprendre une vie normale, comme avant du moins. Sans tous ces cauchemars. Sans cette peur irrationnelle qui lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un faible. Il fallait qu'il arrive à aller de l'avant, à oublier tout ça. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas prêt. Pas prêt à faire vraiment face à tout ça.

Peut-être que s'il enfouissait tout ça bien au fond de lui, il arriverait à faire comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être qu'il pourrait presque croire lui-même en cet accident de voiture qui l'aurait blessé. C'était une vérité qui lui plaisait bien. Il suffisait sûrement de peu pour qu'elle ne devienne sa vérité. Tout oublier, s'inventer un quelconque passé, se forcer à y croire. Izaya savait que c'était possible. Bien sûr, il n'y croirait pas réellement, mais ça suffirait sûrement à faire illusion. Il ne voulait juste ne plus penser à Shizuo...

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir sur de nouvelles bases. Et en ça, il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait le bon choix en quittant Ikebukuro. Cet endroit l'avait étouffé. C'était presque comme un boulet qu'il devait trainer à ses pieds. Mais il en était libre à présent. Libre de ce quartier qui l'avait rendu presque dingue, libre de cet ancien barman qui voulait sa mort... Alors, il espérait sincèrement qu'avec un peu de temps et un bon conditionnement mental, il arriverait enfin à les oublier tous les deux...

* * *

Comme toujours, merci de me lire ! En espérant que cette histoire vous plait toujours, je vous retrouve dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 3.

A suivre: Un ami en commun


	3. Un ami en commun

Hello, désolée pour ce retard d'une semaine. J'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon ordinateur et en plus, pour être honnête, cette histoire est plus difficile que prévu à écrire. Même si j'ai fait tout le plan, j'ai du mal à écrire exactement ce que je veux. C'est un peu décourageant parfois, mais bon, c'est comme ça. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre en tout cas !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

 **3\. Un ami en commun**

Shizuo finissait sa journée de travail et rentrait au bureau avec Tom, soucieux. Son patron sembla le remarquer parce qu'il laissa échapper un léger rire et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« Tu te demandes dans quel état tu vas retrouver ton appartement cette fois-ci ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, grogna Shizuo. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. La dernière fois, Shiroi a complètement détruit un pied de ma table. Et quand je l'engueule, il me regarde avec un tel air que je ne peux pas continuer très longtemps.

— Il s'ennuie sûrement. Après tout, il ne peut pas beaucoup bouger.

— Je sais, mais c'est pas évident à gérer. Heureusement, Shinra doit passer tout à l'heure. Avec un peu de chance, il donnera son accord pour que Shiroi puisse sortir un peu.

— Il va mieux alors ? demanda Tom.

— Ses blessures, oui. Mais il a encore peur de moi. Il ne faut surtout pas que je l'approche dans son dos. Je dois toujours m'assurer qu'il m'ait vu avant.

— Ça ne te dérange pas toutes ces contraintes ? »

C'était une bonne question. En toute honnêteté, Shizuo s'étonnait lui-même d'être aussi calme. Ce chien ne lui apportait que des emmerdes. Il abimait ses affaires, lui prenait tout son temps et n'était même pas reconnaissant puisqu'il ne voulait pas que le blond l'approche. Pourtant, ce dernier ne lui en voulait pas. Il se surprenait même à avoir beaucoup d'affection pour cet animal.

« Non, répondit alors sincèrement Shizuo. J'essaye d'être patient avec lui. Ce n'est pas évident, mais ça m'apprend à rester calme au moins.

— Je vois, c'est une bonne chose, sourit Tom. Bon allez, tu n'es pas obligé de revenir avec moi jusqu'au bureau, je dois juste remplir encore un peu de paperasse. Rentre donc chez toi t'occuper de lui.

— Très bien, merci Tom. »

Ils marchèrent alors encore un bout de chemin ensemble, avant que Shizuo ne bifurque sur la gauche pour se diriger vers son appartement. Même s'il se plaignait des bêtises que faisait Shiroi, il s'était réellement attaché à l'animal. Ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il était là et, pourtant, il avait déjà chamboulé tout le quotidien de Shizuo. Ce dernier avait toujours hâte, à présent, de rentrer chez lui, ne s'arrêtant même plus chez Simon en chemin. Il voulait vraiment prendre soin de son chien et faire les choses de la meilleure façon possible. C'était une sensation étrange, nouvelle, mais s'occuper de Shiroi lui apportait tellement de bien. Ça lui permettait de sortir de sa morosité, mais surtout de s'éloigner de ses pensées obsédantes à propos d'un certain informateur. En prenant soin de Shiroi, l'ancien barman avait l'impression de revivre. C'était sans doute un peu ridicule comme pensée, pourtant le fait d'être responsable de quelqu'un, même si c'était d'un animal, lui apportait de nouvelles perspectives...

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il remarqua immédiatement que son chien n'était pas dans le salon, ce qui le surprit un peu. A cause de ses blessures, Shiroi ne savait pas aller bien loin. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Shizuo le retrouva dans sa chambre, couché sur son futon.

« Eh bien, je vois que tu vas mieux, lui sourit alors Shizuo. Tes pattes ont l'air complètement guéries. »

Shiroi le regarda fixement, sans bouger, attentif à chacun de ses mouvements. Shizuo s'approcha alors lentement et s'assit près de lui. Il le fixa un moment, réfléchissant, puis décida de tenter sa chance. Il avança donc sa main, pour qu'il puisse la renifler, avant de le caresser doucement. Le chien se laissa faire, toujours un peu tendu, mais beaucoup moins qu'à son arrivée ici. Il semblait commencer à faire confiance à Shizuo. Ce dernier le caressa alors presque du bout des doigts. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'essayer de dompter une bête sauvage. Profitant du fait que Shiroi semblait plus disposé à accepter sa présence que d'habitude, il vérifia ses blessures.

Mais comme à chaque fois que son regard tombait sur les pattes du chien, il ne pouvait voir que les fines cicatrices qui les recouvraient. Une colère sourde prit aussitôt possession de lui. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment on pouvait faire autant de mal à un animal sans défense. Parfois, les humains dégoûtaient vraiment Shizuo. Si seulement il pouvait les avoir en face de lui...

Cependant, il ne put penser longtemps à son dégoût pour eux. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Shiroi se mit alors directement à grogner et à aboyer, les oreilles en arrière. Shizuo, lui, se leva et alla ouvrir la porte à un Shinra qui n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

« Je te jure que c'est la dernière fois que je passe pour le soigner, lui dit-il aussitôt en guise de bonjour. Je t'ai trouvé l'adresse d'un vétérinaire. Si tu gardes ce chien, tu iras là-bas. Franchement, je ne suis pas fait pour ça, moi !

— Ouais, ben, en attendant, c'est toi qui l'as soigné, donc je préfère que ce soit toi qui vérifies ton propre boulot. »

L'ancien barman avait beau se justifier, Shinra ne semblait vraiment pas content d'être là. Il suivit, malgré tout, mais de mauvaise grâce, Shizuo jusqu'à sa chambre. Shiroi s'était redressé dans un coin de la pièce et grognait d'une façon très menaçante, ne semblant pas vouloir qu'on l'approche de lui.

« Il est encore très agressif, constata Shinra. Il n'a jamais essayé de te mordre ?

— Non, il est plutôt calme avec moi. »

C'était vrai. Même si Shiroi avait toujours peur, jamais il n'avait été menaçant envers lui. D'ailleurs, Shizuo ne trouvait pas ça anormal qu'il grogne comme ça, vu ce qu'il avait vécu. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'inquiéter lui en tout ça. Pourtant, Shinra affichait un air plutôt sombre sur son visage.

« C'est dérangeant ? finit alors par demander le blond.

— Il faudra faire attention quand tu sortiras avec lui. Tiens-le toujours bien en laisse. Il pourrait attaquer n'importe qui, comme un enfant qui se rapprocherait trop brusquement de lui. Il faudra peut-être envisager la muselière également. »

Shizuo fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais pensé à tout ça. Shiroi pourrait-il être dangereux pour les autres ? Il allait devoir faire attention à ça... Sur les conseils de Shinra, Shizuo s'approcha alors de Shiroi pour le calmer et le rassurer, pendant que Shinra tentait d'examiner rapidement, et le mieux possible, les plaies.

« Parfait, ça cicatrice bien, dit-il après un moment. Les poils repousseront bientôt. Continue à bien surveiller son alimentation et fais en sorte qu'il s'hydrate correctement.

— Alors, ça veut dire que je peux enfin le faire sortir ?

— Oui, mais en faisant bien attention.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je saurai le retenir en cas de problème. »

En imaginant Shiroi devenir agressif envers les autres passants, Shizuo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Dommage que je ne l'ai pas eu plus tôt, rigola-t-il. Il aurait peut-être pu dissuader certains emmerdeurs de s'en prendre à moi.

— Oh, ça aurait pu marcher avec une personne au moins, c'est sûr. »

Shinra sourit étrangement, comme s'il s'amusait d'une blague que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Il finit ensuite ses soins avec une rapidité étonnante. Il était loin d'être spécialisé dans la médecine pour animaux et devoir s'occuper de ce chien l'agaçait un peu. Mais il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu refuser ce service à Shizuo. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait l'air d'aller mieux depuis que ce chien était là. Oh, il avait toujours cet air soucieux et un peu énervé sur le visage, mais au moins, il avait une bonne raison maintenant. Au moins, il pensait à autre chose... Décidément, ce chien ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. C'était le moment parfait pour que Shizuo soit occupé par toute autre chose. Comme ça, ce dernier ne viendrait pas voir de trop près ce que faisait Shinra...

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de soigner Shiroi, le médecin illégal ne s'attarda pas. Il salua rapidement Shizuo et finit par s'éloigner, sans rien ajouter. Maintenant qu'il avait fait sa part du boulot, il ne tenait pas à rester davantage sur place. A vrai dire, ce chien lui faisait un peu peur. D'habitude, il n'avait jamais de problèmes avec les animaux, mais là... il était tellement grand et agressif. Shinra était sûr que sans Shizuo, cette bête lui aurait sauté dessus dès qu'il en aurait eu l'occasion. L'agressivité pouvait être présente chez les chiens battus, ce n'était donc pas spécialement étonnant qu'il ait un tel comportement. Mais Shinra était malgré tout presque admiratif de la façon dont Shizuo gérait ça, comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème... Il n'y avait pas à dire, mais Shiroi avait eu de la chance d'être tombé sur Shizuo ce jour-là. Ce dernier l'avait sauvé, et ce à plusieurs niveaux.

Sortant de l'appartement du blond et marchant dans la rue d'un pas tranquille, Shinra ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de trouver ça dommage, lui aussi, que Shizuo n'ait pas eu ce chien plus tôt. Shinra aurait donné cher pour voir la tête qu'aurait fait Izaya si Shizuo s'était promené devant lui avec ce grand chien. Personne ne le savait, à part Shinra, mais Izaya avait peur des chiens. De tous les chiens d'ailleurs, même les plus petits. Sûrement parce qu'il s'était fait un jour attaqué par une vraie petite meute. Qu'est-ce que Shinra avait ri lorsque l'informateur s'était fait courser par plusieurs chiens et qu'il avait dû se réfugier en hauteur pour pouvoir leur échapper. C'était l'un des plus beaux souvenirs de Shinra. En dehors de tous ses moments passés avec Celty bien sûr.

Ah, Celty ! L'amour de sa vie. La Dullahan pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi (et pour qui il avait réellement fait n'importe quoi !). Depuis qu'elle avait renoncé à sa tête et qu'elle était restée avec lui, Shinra était le plus heureux des hommes. Ils avaient enfin une vraie relation. Et quand ils étaient partis plusieurs mois en vacances, rien que tous les deux, Shinra en avait été plus que comblé. Il était, d'ailleurs, resté sur son petit nuage un bon moment. Mais, maintenant qu'il avait enfin tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu depuis qu'il avait cinq ans, il avait l'impression de voir le monde d'une façon un peu différente. Comme si son esprit était plus ouvert. A présent qu'il était sûr de ne plus jamais perdre Celty, il pouvait laisser son cerveau penser à d'autres choses, bien que la majeure partie de celui-ci restait tout de même obnubilée par la Dullahan. Mais une autre préoccupation avait fini par apparaitre...

En toute sincérité, le départ d'Izaya ne l'avait pas beaucoup marqué au début. Trop occupé par sa relation avec Celty, il n'y avait même prêté aucune attention. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Izaya disparaissait. Mais le temps avait passé. Shinra, intrigué, avait essayé de l'appeler, mais le numéro de l'informateur était, à présent, attribué à une autre personne. De plus en plus curieux, Shinra avait alors été jusqu'à son appartement, qu'il avait trouvé abandonné. Il était évident qu'Izaya n'était plus revenu là depuis un bon moment. Shinra avait trouvé ça étrange. D'habitude, Izaya restait toujours en contact avec lui, même quand il partait longtemps.

Les rumeurs sur la mort d'Izaya avaient commencé à circuler de façon virulente il y avait de ça plusieurs mois maintenant. Il se chuchotait un peu partout, sur le net et ailleurs, que l'informateur avait succombé aux blessures que lui avait infligées Shizuo. Toujours d'après ces rumeurs, Izaya serait mort à l'hôpital depuis un bon moment. Mais Shinra ne voulait pas y croire. Et si ça se confirmait... Il ne savait pas du tout comment il devrait réagir... Sa relation avec Izaya avait toujours été particulière, mais jamais il n'avait réellement souhaité sa mort. En fait, Izaya était son ami. Shinra savait bien qu'il n'avait jamais été à la hauteur de ce titre, pourtant, ils étaient bel et bien amis. Shinra le connaissait par coeur. Au départ, c'était même pour ça qu'il avait mis de la distance entre eux, préférant rester froid et imperturbable. Izaya était instable. Et quand il s'approchait trop près des gens, il pouvait se mettre à faire n'importe quoi. Mais, au fil des années, Shinra l'avait complètement délaissé au profit de Celty. Il le voyait clairement maintenant. Et ce qui lui paraissait normal à l'époque commençait, à présent, à déranger sa conscience.

Refusant de croire à sa mort, Shinra avait alors entrepris de le retrouver. Il fallait qu'il le voie pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et, de toute façon, il ne pourrait croire à son décès que le jour où il verrait son cadavre de ses propres yeux.

C'est pour ça qu'en rentrant chez lui après avoir soigné le chien de Shizuo, Shinra ne fut pas surpris de retrouver Shiki. Le yakuza était assis dans un de ses fauteuils, fumant tranquillement, le visage impassible. Shinra le salua et s'installa en face de lui, comme si cette situation était parfaitement normale.

« Vous avez des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

— J'ai retrouvé le numéro de téléphone de Kine, répondit lentement Shiki. Il prétend qu'il ne sait pas où est Izaya, mais je n'en suis pas convaincu. Vu l'état dans lequel Izaya était à l'hôpital, il n'aurait jamais pu sortir seul.

— Vous avez réussi à dérober le rapport médical ? »

Shiki acquiesça, avant de lui tendre un dossier. Shinra s'en empara immédiatement. Il l'ouvrit et le parcourut rapidement.

« Je ne suis pas médecin, mais ça n'a pas l'air très bon tout ça, commenta le yakuza avant de tirer à nouveau sur sa cigarette.

— Effectivement, répondit Shinra, songeur, les yeux rivés sur les feuilles qu'il avait en main. Si on l'a sorti trop tôt de l'hôpital... il peut ne pas s'être tiré d'affaire. Toutes ces blessures...

— Je me demande plutôt dans quel état il est maintenant, s'il est encore en vie, répliqua Shiki.

— ... Il faut retrouver Kine. C'est notre seule piste. J'irai lui parler face à face. Il acceptera peut-être de m'aider.

— On essaye de le localiser à ce moment même. »

Shinra hocha la tête, toujours absorbé par sa lecture du rapport médical. Il espérait que ça marcherait. Parce que, en dehors de Kine, il ne voyait, actuellement, aucun autre moyen pour retrouver Izaya. Si ce n'était pas trop tard, bien sûr...

* * *

A quelques mètres de là, Shizuo était bien loin de se douter de ce que manigançait Shinra. Il avait passé un collier autour du cou de Shiroi et attaché la laisse. Il était prêt à sortir et pensait que Shiroi en serait content aussi. Pourtant, ce dernier hésitait à le suivre. Il marchait lentement, regardant tout autour de lui, balançant fortement la queue de gauche à droite. Il était visiblement très nerveux. Mais il le suivait tout de même. Cette vision ne plaisait vraiment pas au blond. Il ressentait encore cette colère au fond de lui, qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Si seulement Shiroi était un humain, ce serait plus simple pour le secouer un peu. Shizuo n'était pas très doué en psychologie, encore moins pour les animaux. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas exprimer son agacement face à la faiblesse de son chien. Bien sûr, il voulait qu'il guérisse le plus vite possible, mais ça ne servait à rien de brusquer les choses. Il fallait juste savoir se montrer patient. Et, étrangement, Shizuo se surprenait à l'être quand personne n'était là pour l'emmerder...

Marchant d'un pas lent vers le parc, tout en faisant attention à ce que Shiroi suive, le blond ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bien. Cette vie simple et banale, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours désiré ? Il pouvait enfin se promener librement dans son quartier. Depuis quand ne l'avait-on plus attaqué ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus...

Arrivé sur place, Shizuo s'assit sur un banc et s'alluma une cigarette alors que Shiroi se coucha sous lui. Shizuo décida de le laisser tranquille. Shiroi avait sûrement besoin d'un peu de temps pour se réhabituer à l'extérieur... Respirant profondément la fumée, Shizuo laissa alors son regard trainer sur les autres personnes qui marchaient dans le parc. Il se complaisait à ne rien faire lorsque son téléphone sonna, faisant grogner Shiroi. Le blond vit le numéro de son frère apparaitre. Il décrocha alors aussitôt, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de Kasuka.

« Ouais ?

— Bonjour grand frère, je ne te dérange pas ?

— Non, pas du tout. Comment vas-tu ?

— Je vais très bien, et toi ?

— Ça va, répondit Shizuo, de façon évasive. J'ai adopté un chien, ça me demande du boulot, mais ça se passe bien. »

Shizuo préféra parler directement de Shiroi, pour éviter la tentation de mentionner ses autres préoccupations. Ces deux dernières années, Shizuo avait eu un nombre incalculable de possibilités pour parler à son frère de son combat contre Izaya et des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à présent. Pourtant, à chaque fois, il était resté silencieux. Il savait que Kasuka l'aurait écouté sans le juger. Mais, malgré ça, il n'avait jamais réussi à se confier à lui. Non, rectification, il n'avait jamais voulu se confier à lui sur ce sujet. Il tenait plus que tout à le protéger et le garder loin de tout ça.

« Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que tu voulais un chien.

— Ça s'est fait par hasard, répondit Shizuo avant de tout lui raconter. Ces enflures ! Ils ont de la chance que je ne les aie pas vus !

— Tu as bien agi en le recueillant. Je suis fier de toi, grand frère.

— Ouais, enfin... Ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

Shizuo n'était jamais très à l'aise avec les compliments de Kasuka, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne les méritait absolument pas.

« Et toi alors ? reprit-il aussitôt. Tout va bien avec Ruri ?

— Oui. C'est pour ça que je t'appelle d'ailleurs. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, déclara son jeune frère sur son habituel ton indifférent.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, j'aurais aimé te le dire en face, mais je suis coincé à Kyoto pour un tournage pendant encore quatre mois. Ruri est enceinte. »

Il annonça ça de but en blanc, prenant totalement Shizuo au dépourvu. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, avant que ce dernier n'arrive à parler. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau avait complètement grillé.

« ... Quoi ?

— Ruri est enceinte, répéta calmement Kasuka. De deux mois.

— ... C'est... Eh bien, félicitations. C'est génial ! »

Shizuo parvint à bafouer ces mots alors que son esprit redevenait enfin plus clair. C'était totalement imprévu, il n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre à ça...

« Merci. Quand je reviendrai à Tokyo, je m'arrangerai pour qu'on se voie tous ensemble, ça te va ?

— Bien sûr ! C'est super, Kasuka, tu dois être vraiment content. »

Shizuo se fustigea mentalement après avoir dit cette phrase. Evidemment que son frère devait être content !

« Je le suis, répondit ce dernier d'un ton plat. Je t'avoue même que je suis très impatient.

— Tu l'as déjà annoncé aux parents ?

— Non, pas encore, mais je vais le faire juste après cet appel.

— Maman va devenir dingue, rigola Shizuo.

— Sûrement, acquiesça Kasuka avec un brin légèrement amusé dans la voix. Par contre, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas rester très longtemps. Je dois bientôt partir avec Ruri à une soirée.

— Ce n'est rien, ne va pas te mettre en retard. Encore félicitations en tout cas. Et préviens-moi quand tu reviens.

— Je ferais ça. A bientôt, grand frère.

— A bientôt, Kasuka. »

Shizuo raccrocha, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il n'en revenait pas... Kasuka allait avoir un bébé... Kasuka allait devenir père... Lui-même allait devenir oncle. Soudain, ce fut comme si l'information parvint réellement à son cerveau. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça... Et si Kasuka lui demandait de le garder de temps en temps ? Shizuo avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer avec un enfant dans les bras... Un être aussi fragile... Le blond allait le blesser à tous les coups. Et s'il se mettait en colère à force de l'entendre crier ? C'était loin d'être impossible. La colère de Shizuo était comme tapie à l'intérieur de lui et ne demandait qu'un seul moment de relâchement pour ressortir à nouveau.

Agacé par ses propres pensées, Shizuo finit par jeter son mégot – sa cigarette s'était éteinte de toute manière... Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers les gens qui se trouvaient dans le parc. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Etait-ce à cause de l'annonce de Kasuka ? En tout cas, il ne voyait que des familles heureuses et souriantes face à lui. Une étrange émotion s'empara alors de lui... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. La dernière fois, c'était lorsque son frère s'était marié, il y a presque un an de ça (au grand dam de ses fans, d'ailleurs !)... Le mariage avait été superbe, mais avait également laissé un drôle d'arrière-goût à Shizuo. Bien sûr, il avait été très fier de son frère, cependant il trouvait ça étrange qu'il se marie avant lui. Enfin... Shizuo n'avait jamais cru qu'il se marierait un jour, mais ça lui avait quand même fait bizarre. Et maintenant, c'était encore pire. Kasuka allait devenir père avant lui. Shizuo était l'ainé, il aurait dû se marier et avoir des enfants avant son frère. Il entendait déjà d'ici les remarques de sa famille. Ça n'avait déjà pas manqué au mariage de Kasuka. Enfin, heureusement, ça venait de la famille éloignée que Shizuo ne côtoyait presque jamais.

Mais ça le travaillait quand même. Il avait vingt-sept ans maintenant. Il était plus que temps pour lui aussi de fonder une famille. Cependant, il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il avait déjà eu quelques aventures, mais ça n'avait jamais duré bien longtemps. De toute façon, à cause de ses accès de colère, Shizuo avait préféré fuir ce genre de relation. Il n'aurait jamais pu se pardonner s'il avait blessé la personne qu'il aimait. Mais est-ce que, à présent que ça allait mieux, il pourrait réessayer ? Etre avec quelqu'un... Se marier... Avoir des enfants... Ça lui paraissait totalement surréaliste. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds – ce qui était absurde en plus puisqu'il était brun naturellement – qui courrait partout avec un sourire espiègle.

Shizuo soupira et détourna son regard pour fixer Shiroi.

« Je suis fou d'imaginer tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je ferais un père horrible. »

Shiroi aboya, Shizuo s'amusa à prendre ça comme un "Tu ne le sauras pas avant de l'être". Ce qui finit par le persuader qu'il était bel et bien fou. Ricanant, il décida de se relever et reprit sa marche. Cette fois-ci, Shiroi suivait bien. Petit à petit, il vint même se mettre à sa hauteur, au lieu de rester derrière. Shizuo lui sourit alors, content de voir qu'il faisait des progrès.

Shizuo décida, malgré tout, de ne pas faire une trop grande promenade. Il voyait bien que Shiroi commençait à peiner un peu. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il détacha aussitôt la laisse et lui donna à manger, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Il alluma la télévision, dans un geste presque mécanique. Il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps pour s'occuper l'esprit. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête: il allait devenir oncle. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce que son frère venait de lui apprendre. Ces mots semblaient tourner en boucle dans son cerveau. Mais il finit par sourire franchement. Malgré ses doutes sur sa propre vie, il était plus qu'heureux de cette nouvelle...

Un match de catch venait de commencer sur son écran lorsque son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il décrocha alors, sans vraiment faire attention.

« Allô ?

— ... »

Personne ne lui répondit. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Shizuo s'éloigna un peu de son téléphone pour regarder l'écran: les numéros qui s'affichaient lui étaient totalement inconnus.

« Hmm, vous vous êtes sûrement trompé de numéro... Eh bien quoi, vous êtes trop timide pour parler ? »

Shizuo ricana doucement, plutôt de bonne humeur, mais il n'eut que les légers crépitements de la ligne pour lui répondre.

« Désolé, mais je n'ai pas de temps à accorder à quelqu'un qui ne veut pas parler. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Sur ces mots, Shizuo raccrocha. Il se demandait vaguement qui cela pouvait être – sûrement un gamin qui voulait l'entendre s'énerver au téléphone en ne parlant pas. Raté pour lui. Shizuo était comme sur un petit nuage depuis l'annonce de son frère et rien ne pouvait le mettre en colère aujourd'hui. Même le fait de penser à Izaya – qui aurait très bien pu lui faire un coup pareil quand il était encore dans les parages d'ailleurs – ne parvint pas à ébranler son humeur. Pour une fois, il était même content que l'informateur ne donne aucun signe de vie. Parce qu'il était sûr que le brun n'aurait eu à coeur que de détruire sa relation avec son futur neveu ou nièce...

* * *

Pourtant, à des kilomètres de là, Izaya ne pensait pas du tout à Kasuka. Les doigts tremblants sur son téléphone, il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir respirer. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que son ventre bougeait de plus en plus vite, essayant péniblement de faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Il allait étouffer... Son coeur battait frénétiquement dans ses tempes. Sa vue, embrumée, l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Sa gorge sèche contrastait horriblement avec la sueur qui lui coulait le long de la nuque. Tout tournait autour de lui. Où était-il ? Il ne comprenait plus rien... Et toutes ces images qui défilaient sous ses yeux... Il eut l'impression qu'un étau se refermait sur lui alors qu'il entendait encore la voix de Shizuo résonner dans ses oreilles.

Tremblant de tout son corps, il réussit enfin, après de longues minutes, à respirer profondément. Petit à petit, il sembla se calmer, bien que la tension restait bien installée dans sa colonne vertébrale. Revenant tout doucement à lui, il se rendit compte de la raideur de ses jambes. Elles lui faisaient atrocement mal. Gémissant malgré lui, il laissa tomber son téléphone par terre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il serra douloureusement ses cheveux à leur racine, comme pour se punir lui-même.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il n'aurait pas dû... Il avait laissé une trace maintenant... Et si... Non... Non, Shizuo n'était pas assez intelligent que pour remonter jusqu'à lui juste avec ça... Rien qu'à cette pensée, le corps d'Izaya fut à nouveau parcouru de tremblements.

Mais pourquoi devait-il toujours faire n'importe quoi ?! Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête ces comportements dangereux ! Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, comme toujours. Ce n'était même pas pour entendre la voix de Shizuo qu'il avait fait ça, c'était juste pour prouver à Kine qu'il avait tort... ou, plutôt, pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas traumatisé par ce qui s'était passé. Cette supposition le mettait mal à l'aise. Oui, il avait peur de Shizuo, mais... c'était sûrement passager. Après tout, c'était son Shizu-chan. Il le connaissait bien, savait comment s'y prendre pour éviter ses coups... Sauf la dernière fois... mais il ne commettrait plus jamais ce genre d'erreur.

Sa respiration redevenait hachée alors qu'il repensait à tout ça. Ce n'était pas possible... Il ne pouvait pas faire une crise de panique à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Shizuo... Il avait toujours tout fait pour que Kine ne se rende pas compte de son état émotionnel. Mais maintenant que ce dernier ne cessait de lui parler d'Ikebukuro, Izaya n'arrivait plus à maintenir le masque. Shizuo était terrifiant. Et s'il avait réussi à camoufler cette vérité au plus profond de lui-même jusqu'ici, il n'y arrivait plus du tout à présent. Kine, à force de lui parler de son passé, avait fait remonter tous ses sentiments... Jusqu'alors, il avait réussi à construire une barrière autour de lui. Evitant de penser trop souvent à Shizuo, il arrivait à gérer ses émotions quand l'image du blond s'imposait, malgré tout, dans son esprit. Mais ses murailles s'effondraient aujourd'hui... Etait-ce uniquement à cause de Kine ? Non... Izaya savait, au fond de lui, que ses illusions auraient, de toute façon, fini, un jour ou l'autre, par disparaitre. L'appel de Shiki en avait été le déclencheur... Comment Izaya pouvait-il se sentir en sécurité alors qu'on le recherchait et, qu'en plus de ça, on faisait tout pour ramener ses douloureux souvenirs au premier plan en voulant forcer une guérison que lui-même ne souhaitait pas ?

Il s'était senti poussé à bout ces derniers jours. Toutes ces remarques de Kine, supposé l'aider à se relever, l'avaient abattu. Comme s'il avait enfin compris la gravité de son état physique.. Il se rendait de plus en plus compte que Shizuo était hors de sa portée à présent. Izaya avait été réduit à néant. Jamais plus il ne pourrait faire jeu égale avec lui... C'était sans doute ce terrible sentiment d'infériorité qui l'avait poussé à faire cet acte désespéré. Il voulait tellement ne plus avoir peur du blond. Et il voulait montrer à tout le monde – surtout à lui-même en vérité – qu'il pouvait tout à fait se mesurer à nouveau à Shizuo. Il s'était dit qu'il ne risquait rien avec un appel. Il ne comptait même pas parler, en plus. Mais rien que le fait d'entendre la voix du blond et de rester calme montrerait bien qu'il n'était pas si traumatisé que ça et qu'il pouvait lui faire face.

Connaissant le numéro de Shizu-chan par coeur, il avait tapé nerveusement les chiffres. Il s'était alors dit qu'avec un peu de chance, Shizuo ne répondrait pas... Quand l'appel avait été lancé, la gorge d'Izaya s'était mise à se serrer douloureusement. Son coeur avait accéléré son mouvement et une horrible sensation de vertige s'était emparée de lui. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à son état lorsque Shizuo avait décroché. Izaya en aurait fait tomber son téléphone s'il ne s'était pas soudain complètement tétanisé. La voix du blond résonnait à peine à son oreille lorsqu'Izaya eut le souffle coupé. Incapable de respirer correctement, il avait écouté Shizuo parler, sans même comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. Heureusement, le blond avait raccroché très vite. Izaya n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été capable de supporter ça encore longtemps. Il avait eu une crise de panique... Il avait eu une crise de panique rien qu'en entendant sa voix... Il s'était immédiatement revu à terre, prêt à être tué par Shizuo...

Tremblant toujours, Izaya ne pouvait que faire face à la réalité. Il avait peur. Tellement peur. Shizuo était si dangereux... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se le mette à dos ? Cet homme... Cet homme n'hésiterait pas à le tuer, à lui faire du mal. Et Izaya ne pouvait rien faire contre ça... Il n'était plus à la hauteur de Shizuo... Non, c'était faux. Il n'avait jamais été sa hauteur. Il n'était qu'un simple humain qui s'était cru plus important que ce qu'il n'était... Shizuo était comme un prédateur. Et lui, n'était qu'un sale insecte, priant pour ne pas être écrasé...

Frissonnant et se sentant terriblement mal après avoir enfin compris ça, Izaya fut soulagé que Kine ne fut pas là pour voir ça... Il se sentait si pathétique. Il n'était même pas capable d'entendre sa voix... La peur l'avait complètement paralysé. Et même s'il avait voulu lui parler (ce qui n'était pas le cas !), il aurait été incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Shizuo l'avait rendu... pitoyable... Il l'avait réduit à un état déplorable. Et il était proche de retomber dans un état de panique totale rien qu'en repensant à lui... Il n'avait pas de mots pour ça, mais il se sentait humilié, brisé. Arriverait-il seulement à redevenir comme avant ? Il rêvait simplement de retrouver cette insouciance face au danger. Si seulement, il pouvait tout recommencer... alors il ferait en sorte de ne jamais croiser la route du blond... Mais il ne pouvait rien faire concernant le passé. Prisonnier de cette peur horrible, tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter, à présent, c'était que personne de son ancienne vie ne le retrouve...

* * *

A Tokyo, cependant, Shinra n'était pas du même avis que lui. Après avoir épluché plus en détails le dossier médical d'Izaya, il soupira, passant une main sur son visage.

« _C'est mauvais à ce point-là ?_ écrivit Celty.

— Ses bras ont été fracturés en plusieurs endroits. Il a été poignardé sur le flanc et sa colonne a subi pas mal de dégâts. Je sais qu'ils ont réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, mais son état était encore très instable au moment de sa disparition. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps non plus de faire une radio de sa colonne...

— _Quelqu'un a dû l'enlever, non ? Pourquoi Izaya serait-il parti de son plein gré au risque d'aggraver son état ?_

— Peut-être parce qu'il estimait que l'hôpital était trop près d'ici, je ne sais pas... Mais dans un état pareil, n'importe qui aurait pu aller lui régler son compte.

— _... C'est peut-être ce qui s'est passé..._

— Je ne peux pas croire ça, Celty.

— _Pourquoi pas ? Après tout le mal qu'il a fait, c'est ce qu'il mérite !_

— Je sais bien, mais... il reste mon ami malgré tout. Et il vaudrait mieux pour Shizuo aussi qu'il soit encore en vie. »

Celty hésita à répondre, les doigts suspendus au-dessus de son clavier, mais, finalement, elle renonça. Elle savait que Shinra avait raison. Ces deux dernières années, elle était restée très proche de Shizuo et elle avait bien senti un changement chez lui. Elle pensait savoir pourquoi, mais elle n'en avait jamais parlé ouvertement avec lui. Cependant, ses doutes s'étaient confirmés lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle pensait qu'Izaya et lui auraient pu être amis. La question était tellement absurde qu'elle avait eu besoin de quelques secondes pour se ressaisir, avant de pouvoir y répondre. Shizuo culpabilisait. Celty le savait, mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit pour essayer de le rassurer. Parce qu'elle savait que tout ce qu'elle dirait serait vide de sens. Oui, tuer quelqu'un était quelque chose de grave. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que Shizuo avait agi en légitime défense...

« Je sais que tu détestes Izaya, reprit alors Shinra. Mais est-ce que tu veux quand même bien m'aider à le retrouver ?

— _... Oui, je vais t'aider, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être chaleureuse avec lui !_

— Ha ha, non, je ne te demanderai pas ça. De toute façon, j'aime quand tu n'es chaleureuse qu'avec moi. »

Shinra rigolait toujours, même quand Celty le frappa en plein ventre.

« _Idiot_ , écrivit-elle.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime.

— _... Par où commence-t-on pour retrouver Izaya ?_

— Shiki cherche de son côté, mais moi je fouille les registres d'hôpitaux. Ça demande un boulot fou.

— _Dis-moi ce que je dois regarder._ »

Shinra sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, avant de lui expliquer.

« Je suis sûr qu'il a dû aller voir d'autres médecins après avoir quitté le premier hôpital. Seulement, à tous les coups, il n'a pas indiqué son vrai nom. Je cherche donc dans la liste des patients un nom qui me ferait penser à lui, genre Nakura ou Kanra, et avec des blessures identiques, tu vois ?

— _Je vois..._ »

Ils se mirent aussitôt à travailler. Mais la recherche était compliquée. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Izaya ne leur avait pas simplifié la vie. Quel que soit le nom qu'il avait choisi, Shinra n'en avait, visiblement, jamais entendu parler. Rien ne lui paraissait étrange parmi les informations qu'il lisait. Il semblait tellement découragé que Celty n'eut pas le coeur à lui dire que s'il n'y avait pas de trace d'Izaya, c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais plus consulté de médecin pour une raison... ou une autre...

Les semaines passèrent alors, emportant avec elles les maigres espoirs de Shinra de retrouver l'informateur. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Il ne voulait, pourtant, pas baisser les bras, ni se dire qu'Izaya était peut-être mort. Il refusait net cette hypothèse. Parce que la mort n'expliquait pas, de toute façon, sa disparition. S'il était décédé, le corps d'Izaya devait bien être quelque part. Mais, alors qu'il ne voyait même plus où chercher, Shiki revint vers lui avec une bonne nouvelle.

« Nous avons retrouvé Kine, déclara-t-il. Il semble être moins doué qu'Izaya pour camoufler ses traces.

— Où est-il ?

— A Kanto, dans la préfecture de Kanagawa. Voilà l'endroit où se trouve son bureau. Il s'y est installé comme détective privé. »

Shiki lui tendit un morceau de papier où étaient inscrites toutes les informations utiles. Shinra ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après tous ces mois d'effort, il avait enfin une piste concrète.

« J'ai, malgré tout, une question, déclara Shiki tout en s'allumant une cigarette. Qu'allez-vous faire si vous retrouvez l'informateur ?

— Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas trop, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. J'imagine que je verrai selon son état... Et vous ?

— Je considère qu'Izaya ne fait plus partie de nos collaborateurs. Mais s'il revient, je suis disposé à le reprendre. Malgré ses manières, il reste le meilleur informateur que je n'aie jamais vu. Bien, là-dessus, notre collaboration s'achève. Tenez-moi au courant pour la suite.

— Bien entendu. Je vous remercie de votre aide. »

Shiki acquiesça et partit. Shinra regarda à nouveau le papier, souriant grandement. Il était temps de bouger.

« Celty ! cria-t-il. Tu es prête pour un petit voyage en amoureux ? »

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre trois, l'histoire avance petit à petit, j'espère que ça vous plait. Merci pour votre lecture en tout cas.

Je préfère ne pas donner de date pour le prochain chapitre, mais je vais tout faire pour tenir un délais raisonnable, en espérant qu'il soit plus facile à écrire. A bientôt !


	4. Te revoilà enfin

**4\. Te revoilà enfin**

Le vent s'engouffrait dans la veste de Shinra alors que la moto roulait de plus en plus vite en direction de Yokohama. S'accrochant à Celty, le médecin illégal ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter ce moyen de transport. Il aurait largement préféré se promener en calèche, comme il avait déjà eu la chance de le faire auparavant. Au moins il aurait pu parler avec Celty pendant le trajet. Mais il devait bien reconnaitre que la moto était plus rapide...

Alors qu'ils avalaient les kilomètres, Shinra devint de plus en plus songeur. Il espérait vraiment que ce Kine pourrait l'aider à retrouver Izaya. En toute honnêteté, Shinra devait avouer qu'il était inquiet. Jamais l'informateur ne l'avait laissé aussi longtemps sans nouvelle de sa part. Mais que faire si Kine n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Izaya ? C'était la seule piste que Shinra avait. Sans lui... Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Kine allait forcément pouvoir lui donner des informations. Shinra essayait de rester positif. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, de toute façon, de baisser les bras... Mais, malgré tout, il ne cessait de se demander dans quel état il allait retrouver Izaya. Son dossier médical n'incitait guère à la réjouissance.

Même si, en toute franchise, une part de lui n'avait rien contre l'idée de retrouver Izaya dans un sale état. Parce qu'il aurait alors enfin l'occasion de l'aider, de montrer son amitié envers le brun. Shinra n'était pas idiot, il savait bien qu'il n'en avait jamais été à la hauteur de ce rôle – et c'était une constatation qui ne l'atteignait pas vraiment. Il avait souvent délaissé Izaya, il le reconnaissait sans mal. Mais cette fois-ci, ce serait différent. Shinra allait l'aider et lui prouver qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Et cette perspective lui plaisait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Il aimait s'imaginer dans le rôle de l'ami sauveur, même s'il savait que ça ne lui ressemblait pas tellement. Pourtant, il voulait qu'Izaya puisse se reposer sur lui. Maintenant qu'il était sûr de pouvoir garder Celty à ses côtés, il souhaitait se montrer digne de l'amitié que le brun lui avait porté autrefois. Ses raisons étaient donc purement égoïstes, mais il l'assumait complètement.

Lorsque la moto s'arrêta, Shinra fut content de pouvoir enfin en descendre. Il s'étira le dos, alors que Celty semblait fixer l'immeuble qui leur faisait face.

« _C'est là_ , écrivit-elle rapidement. _Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?_

— Je pense que ce serait mieux que j'y allais tout seul. Mais ça ne te dérange pas de rester dans le coin si jamais ça tourne mal ?

— _Pas de problème._

— Merci Celty. Tu es un amour de m'avoir conduit jusqu'ici ! »

Shinra s'élança joyeusement vers elle, mais elle le repoussa, lui indiquant que ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre d'effusion. Shinra reprit alors son sérieux et s'éloigna d'elle avec un petit geste de la main. Le bâtiment qui lui faisait face devait bien faire une dizaine d'étage. Il avait la typique façade grise délavée des immeubles que l'on construisait à la chaine. Shinra entra dans le hall et se dirigea sans attendre vers les ascenseurs. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans ses pas. Les informations de Shiki avaient été très précises, Shinra connaissait donc l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de Kine. Et, en effet, lorsqu'il arriva au troisième, il vit sur l'une des portes une petite plaque où était écrit, sous le nom de Kine, "Détective privé".

Après avoir frappé pour annoncer sa présence, il entra sans attendre de réponse. La pièce était presque entièrement avalée par de larges bibliothèques. Le seul espace à ne pas en être envahi était occupé par un grand bureau derrière lequel était assis un homme chauve au regard perçant. Shinra se força à lui sourire, pour donner bonne impression.

« Bonsoir, commença-t-il directement. Désolé de vous déranger aussi tard, mais j'ai besoin d'un renseignement important. »

Kine ne répondit pas tout de suite. D'un premier abord, il n'avait pas été surpris par cette intrusion. Que de futurs clients débarquent chez lui sans avoir pris de rendez-vous au préalable, ça arrivait plus souvent qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Mais la surprise vint malgré tout. Parce qu'il reconnut assez vite son visiteur. Il l'observa tout de même un moment, comme pour confirmer ses pensées, avant de soupirer légèrement. Il s'y était préparé depuis qu'il avait reçu ce coup de téléphone de Shiki. Mais il s'était plutôt attendu à voir arriver le yakuza et non ce médecin illégal un peu bizarre.

« Vous êtes Shinra Kishitani, n'est-ce pas ?

— ... Oui, répondit ce dernier, étonné que Kine le reconnaisse. Comment le savez-vous ?

— Je vous ai déjà croisé à l'époque où je vivais à Tokyo. Que faites-vous ici ? »

Shinra hésita l'espace d'une seconde. Il avait préparé ce rendez-vous dans sa tête, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que Kine le reconnaisse. Du coup, sa stratégie tombait à l'eau, mais qu'importe. De toute manière, en avisant le visage de son interlocuteur, Shinra eut clairement l'impression qu'il n'était pas homme à se laisser berner et qu'avec lui, mieux valait aller droit au but pour ne pas lui faire prendre inutilement son temps.

« Et bien, commença alors Shinra d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, je voudrais des informations sur Izaya. Je sais que c'est vous qui l'avez emmené à l'hôpital. Alors je me suis dit que vous sauriez peut-être où il se trouve en ce moment... »

Il sourit, se montrant plutôt avenant, tout en s'installant sur la chaise à ses côtés. L'expression du détective ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Pour être aussi stoïque, Shinra se demanda s'il ne se doutait pas déjà de la raison de sa visite...

« Vous êtes en lien avec Shiki, n'est-ce pas ? répondit alors Kine qui ne souhaitait pas éterniser la conversation en faux-semblants. C'est lui qui vous envoie ? Si c'est le cas, vous connaissez déjà ma réponse. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas où est Izaya. Oui, je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital, mais une fois qu'il a été pris en charge par les médecins, je suis parti. Franchement, je n'ai jamais été très proche de lui. J'ai accepté certaines missions de sa part, mais c'était juste pour l'argent. Je ne l'ai jamais spécialement apprécié.

— Oui, c'est ce que Shiki m'a répété, mais... Enfin, soyons clair, Izaya n'aurait jamais pu quitter cet hôpital tout seul.

— C'est vrai. Il a sûrement eu une aide extérieure. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je suis revenu quelques jours plus tard par curiosité, je l'avoue. Cependant, il avait déjà disparu. »

Kine parlait d'une voix calme et assurée. Shinra ne savait pas dire s'il mentait ou non, mais il se sentait de plus en plus pris au doute. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Kine était son seul lien actuel avec Izaya... S'il ne savait rien, comment diable Shinra pourrait-il le retrouver ?

« Mais pourquoi recherchez-vous Izaya au juste ? Après deux ans, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux juste l'oublier ?

— Ce serait une option oui, soupira Shinra. Mais je ne veux pas l'envisager. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de le retrouver ? Après tout, vous être détective privé. Je peux vous payer le prix que vous voudrez.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne tiens pas à enquêter là-dessus.

— Mais pourquoi ? Si ça tombe, il est entre de mauvaises mains ! Ou il se terre tout seul quelque part. Ce serait bien son genre... »

Alors que Shinra était complètement pris de court par le refus de Kine, ce dernier l'observa longuement, songeur. Il s'était toujours attendu à ce qu'on vienne vers lui pour retrouver Izaya, bien entendu, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait quelqu'un avec des intentions bienveillantes. Des yakuza, oui; Shizuo Heiwajima, pourquoi pas, mais Shinra Kishitani ? Non, jamais... Kine ne connaissait pas les détails, mais il savait que Shinra était un ami d'Izaya. Un ami à sa manière. Mais que faisait-il là au juste ? Etait-il réellement inquiet pour l'informateur ? Si c'était le cas...

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez au juste ? demanda alors Kine.

— Rien, répondit sincèrement Shinra. A vrai dire, c'est une démarche égoïste. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien et surtout qu'il est en vie... »

Shinra afficha un sourire désabusé. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se montrait aussi honnête envers Kine. Mais il n'en menait pas large. Tout ce temps sans aucune nouvelle d'Izaya... Il s'en voulait, à présent, de s'être montré aussi insouciant pendant plus d'un an. Il aurait dû comprendre plus vite qu'Izaya n'avait pas disparu sans raison. Mais que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Même Kine ne semblait pas savoir où il était... Et si... et si ça signifiait qu'Izaya était réellement... mort ? Cette pensée avait du mal à s'imprégner dans l'esprit de Shinra. A force de se comporter comme un Dieu, Izaya avait réussi à duper tout le monde. Malgré lui, Shinra s'était mis à imaginer Izaya comme une sorte d'être immortel. Il avait fini par oublier, lui aussi, que l'informateur n'était qu'un humain...

Malgré tout, Shinra n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait Shizuo qui aurait raison de lui. Bien entendu, Shinra avait essayé, à de nombreuses reprises, de les réconcilier tous les deux, il avait peur que tout ça aille trop loin, mais il n'avait tout de même jamais pensé que Shizuo arriverait réellement à mettre fin à la vie du brun. Si Izaya se faisait assassiner, Shinra aurait plutôt misé sur le fait que le meurtrier soit un yakuza ou une victime d'Izaya. Mais pas Shizuo... Ces deux-là s'étaient donc mutuellement gâché la vie jusqu'au bout... Izaya aurait vu son existence réduite à néant alors que Shizuo devrait trainer sa culpabilité pour le restant de ces jours... Cette réalité ne plaisait pas, mais alors là vraiment pas, à Shinra.

Loin de ces préoccupations, Kine était pourtant tout aussi pensif que le médecin illégal. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour lui. Izaya semblait encore plus sur les nerfs qu'auparavant. Kine avait le pressentiment qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, pourtant Izaya prétendait que tout allait bien. Seulement, ses cernes se faisaient de plus en plus noires et son poids ne cessait de baisser. Kine ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait tout essayé, mais c'était comme si un mur invisible se dressait à présent entre Izaya et lui. Ce dernier ne cessait de se refermer de plus en plus sur lui-même. Et ça en devenait plus que problématique...

Comment devait-il aider Izaya à se redresser ? Il restait persuadé qu'un psychiatre lui ferait du bien, mais Izaya refusait d'en entendre parler. Il avait également échoué à le pousser à aller voir un médecin pour sa rééducation. Il était plus qu'évident que Kine n'arriverait plus à rien. Mais peut-être que l'avis d'un ami, qui plus est médecin, pourrait être plus persuasif...

Kine avait promis à Izaya de ne jamais révéler à qui que ce soit qu'il était encore en vie, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une personne s'inquiétant vraiment pour lui ferait son apparition. Si Kine était sûr d'une chose, c'était bien de son instinct. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il ne s'était trompé sur quelqu'un. Et il sentait bien que Shinra était sincère dans sa démarche.

Kine devait avouer qu'il se sentait pris entre deux feux. Il voulait respecter sa promesse, mais il souhaitait encore plus aider Izaya à se remettre de tout ça. C'était délicat, mais, au fond de lui, Kine savait déjà ce qu'il devait faire. Il était tout à fait prêt à se faire haïr par Izaya si ça permettait au brun d'aller mieux. Parce que depuis deux ans, il n'y avait plus que le bien-être de l'informateur qui comptait réellement à ses yeux.

Sans doute dû à ses longues années de solitude, Kine savait qu'il avait développé d'étranges sentiments pour Izaya. Au plus il passait du temps avec lui, au plus il s'attachait à cette personnalité si particulière. Un peu comme un père qui avait secrètement un faible pour son fils le plus difficile...

Sans se douter du dilemme auquel était confronté Kine, Shinra décida de ne pas s'attarder. Plus rien ne le retenait ici si Kine ne pouvait pas l'aider. Autant rentrer directement et essayer de trouver un autre moyen pour remontrer la trace jusqu'à Izaya. Parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'il abandonne ses recherches. Même si c'était peut-être pour retrouver un cadavre, il irait jusqu'au bout. Après tout, cela n'était que sa première vraie tentative. Il n'allait pas se laisser démoraliser pour si peu... Mais alors qu'il se redressait, Kine l'arrêta.

« Une minute, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Shinra se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, perplexe.

« Vous êtes venu seul ? demanda alors Kine.

— Non, je suis accompagné de Celty, ma compagne.

— Et en dehors d'elle et de Shiki, quelqu'un sait-il que vous êtes ici ?

— Non, personne... Pourquoi ? »

Kine soupira et décida de se lancer. Tant pis si Izaya lui en voulait. Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient dans une telle situation.

« Ecoutez... je vous ai menti... Je sais où est Izaya. »

Cette phrase eut comme l'effet d'une bombe pour Shinra. Sursautant, il regarda Kine avec de grands yeux, ayant du mal à y croire. Il savait... il savait où était Izaya... Alors... ça signifiait que...

« Donc il... il est en vie ?

— Oui. »

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il sentit tout son corps se détendre que Shinra se rendit compte de la tension qui l'habitait jusque-là. Il ne put s'empêcher alors de sourire largement, plus que soulagé.

« Où est-il ? J'aimerais le voir, ce soir si c'est possible, commença-t-il tout en sentant l'excitation prendre complètement possession de son corps.

— Avant ça, je dois vous avouer quelque chose, répliqua Kine. Je ne devais pas vous donner ces informations, mais je pense que vous pouvez m'aider. Malheureusement, Izaya ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout...

— Comment ça ?

— Il refuse de se soigner. »

Kine lui raconta alors les détails, tout en expliquant ses inquiétudes sur l'instabilité mentale d'Izaya. Shinra l'écouta, pensif. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Certes, Izaya n'avait jamais fait beaucoup attention à lui-même, mais il n'avait jamais négligé pour autant ses blessures, encore moins si elles étaient graves et handicapantes.

« Je vais vous dire où il est, mais seulement si vous me promettez de tout faire pour l'obliger à se soigner.

— Bien sûr. Je vais faire de mon mieux. Quand puis-je le voir ? Comme ça, je pourrai juger moi-même de son état.

— Ce soir. Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps pour le prévenir. Il vaut mieux qu'il le sache à l'avance, pour qu'il ne se sente pas piégé. »

Même si en disant ces mots, Kine savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Peu importe la façon dont il s'y prendrait, Izaya se sentirait forcément piégé...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shinra se retrouva à nouveau dans la rue. L'air frais frappait son visage dans une tendre caresse. Rejoignant Celty d'un pas presque sautillant, Shinra se hâta de tout lui raconter.

« _Alors il est bel et bien en vie... Tu dois être content ?_

— Oui...

— _Mais tu es inquiet, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ? Tu devais bien te douter qu'il serait blessé, non ?_

— Oui, mais je trouve ça bizarre qu'il refuse de se soigner... Ça ne lui ressemble pas... »

Celty ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, elle avait beaucoup de mal à compatir. Izaya avait causé tant de dégâts autour de lui qu'elle n'était pas mécontente d'apprendre qu'il avait enfin eu un retour de flamme. Et si elle avait fait en sorte que le coup de poignard qu'il avait reçu de Vorona ne soit pas mortel, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle estimait avoir une part de responsabilité dans tout ça. Mais, elle ne comptait pas pour autant éprouver de la pitié pour un tel être. Elle se retint, cependant, de tout commentaire, sachant que Shinra n'apprécierait pas. Celty avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre l'amitié qui le liait à Izaya, mais elle n'avait rien à en dire. Après tout, si Shinra tenait à lui, alors elle ferait tout pour que les choses se passent bien. Elle ne voyait pas, de toute façon, l'intérêt de souhaiter le malheur d'Izaya.

« _Tu veux qu'on aille dans le petit café d'en face en attendant ?_ tapa-t-elle.

— Oui, je veux bien, même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes... »

Souriant légèrement, Shinra suivit Celty et s'engouffra dans le lieu qui semblait particulièrement accueillant. Ils s'assirent face-à-face à une petite table. Après avoir commandé, Shinra laissa ses yeux trainer sur les murs oranges qui étaient parsemés d'étranges tableaux.

« Dis-moi Celty, commença-t-il d'une voix lointaine, est-ce que ça te dérangerait qu'on reste quelques jours ici ?

— _Non... Pourquoi ?_

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec tout ce que m'a dit Kine... Je n'ai pas envie de repartir tout de suite. J'aimerais m'assurer qu'Izaya va bien avant...

— _Ça ne me dérange pas. Si tu veux, je vais nous trouver un hôtel pendant que tu iras le voir._

— Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

— _Je doute qu'il ait envie de me voir,_ écrivit Celty avec indifférence _. De toute façon, c'est surement mieux que tu y ailles tout seul._

— Tu as raison... Merci Celty, tu es un ange. »

Shinra lui sourit grandement, soulagé de pouvoir compter sur elle. Avec Celty à ses côtés, il avait toujours l'impression de se sentir pousser des ailes. Et il en avait plus que besoin ce soir où il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui que d'habitude...

De l'autre côté de la rue, Kine sortait tout juste de l'immeuble et se dirigeait à pied vers la maison. Il n'avait pas peur de la réaction d'Izaya – il n'avait jamais eu peur de lui – mais il savait malgré tout qu'il allait vivre un moment particulièrement pénible. Cependant, il n'avait aucun regret. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Lorsqu'il rentra dans son salon, il aperçut directement la silhouette d'Izaya derrière son écran d'ordinateur. Ce dernier semblait s'amuser, à en juger par le sourire mesquin qui s'affichait sur son visage. Kine secoua la tête. Décidément, Izaya n'apprendrait jamais de ses erreurs...

« Tu rentres tôt, remarqua alors l'informateur sans quitter des yeux son écran.

— Oui... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un au bureau. Quelqu'un que tu connais.

— ... Comment ça ?

— Shinra Kishitani. »

Izaya ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir légèrement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Shinra était à Yokohama ? Mais pourquoi ? Et, surtout, pourquoi avait-il parlé avec Kine ?

« ... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ... ?

— Te retrouver.

— Vraiment ? murmura Izaya, plutôt surpris. C'est étonnant... mais tu ne lui as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kine ne dit rien, s'asseyant face à Izaya. Ce dernier leva alors les yeux vers lui et comprit aussitôt. Son sang ne fit alors qu'un tour. Il ne revenait pas. Kine l'avait trahi ! Comment avait-il osé ... ?!

« ... Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, siffla presque Izaya.

— Je n'avais pas le choix. Ton état ne cesse d'empirer. Shinra, lui, pourra peut-être te remettre les idées en place.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu te rends compte au moins de ce que tu as fait ?

— Cesse d'être aussi dramatique, Izaya. Il est là pour t'aider. »

Mais ces mots n'avaient aucun sens pour Izaya. Sans attendre, il mit ses mains sur les roues de son fauteuil et se détourna de son bureau. Il devait partir. Partir le plus vite possible. Kine ne comprenait pas... Et si Shinra n'était pas venu seul ? Et si... Et s'il était accompagné par Shizuo ? Malgré lui, Izaya tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, s'attendant presque à voir le blond, le nez collé à la vitre. Mais il n'y avait personne... Evidemment qu'il n'y avait personne... Izaya perdait vraiment la tête. Shizuo n'était pas là. Shizuo ne pouvait pas être là, c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ... ?

Mais il n'allait pas prendre le risque de rester ici. Il commença alors à rassembler ses affaires importantes, bien décidé à partir d'ici au plus vite. Mais à peine eut-il rangé son ordinateur portable que des coups brefs résonnèrent sur la porte.

« Je ne veux pas le voir, déclara-t-il aussitôt. Dis-lui de partir. »

Et sur ces mots, Izaya partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il était furieux contre Kine. Jamais il n'avait cru qu'il aurait pu le trahir. Mais au moins, ça démontrait qu'Izaya avait eu raison de ne jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit auparavant. Mais pourquoi Kine avait-il fait ça ? Ça n'avait strictement aucun sens... Tout tournait dans sa tête. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout aille de travers ? Etait-ce à cause de ce foutu coup de téléphone que Shinra était remonté jusqu'à lui ? Izaya savait qu'il avait fait une sacré erreur en appelant Shizuo. Mais de là à voir débarquer Shinra ici... Que lui voulait-il ? Pour rien au monde le brun ne voulait revoir son ancien ami. Izaya avait décidé de rayer Ikebukuro de sa vie et ça impliquait également le médecin illégal. L'informateur ne voulait pas voir son passé le rattraper. Il voulait juste tourner la page... mais personne ne semblait disposer à le laisser faire...

De l'autre côté de la porte, Shinra avait fini par entrer. D'une voix lasse, Kine lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Hochant la tête, le médecin illégal se dirigea sans attendre vers la chambre d'Izaya. Il se sentait assez sûr de lui, ayant préparé à l'avance ce qu'il comptait lui dire. Mais quand il poussa la porte et qu'il aperçut Izaya, assis près de la fenêtre, toutes ces paroles disparurent de son esprit.

Izaya lui était toujours apparu comme un homme fort que rien ne pouvait atteindre. Pourtant, à présent, rien ne semblait plus éloigné de cette image. Peut-être que c'était le fauteuil roulant qui faisait cet effet ou alors le regard de l'informateur qui restait résolument tourné vers la fenêtre comme s'il y voyait un spectacle particulièrement prenant.

« Bonsoir Izaya... Ça faisait longtemps...

— Je n'ai rien à te dire, Shinra. »

Izaya s'était complètement refermé sur lui-même lorsque le médecin était entré dans la pièce. Il était en colère et ne voulait pas lui parler. Il ne supportait pas non plus que Shinra puisse le voir dans un tel état. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il avait honte ou s'il se sentait triste. Mais que Shinra le voie dans une situation si déplorable le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Ha ha, toujours aussi sympathique à ce que je vois. »

Shinra força un sourire sur son visage et s'assit sur le lit, face à Izaya. Il prit un moment pour l'observer. Izaya était étrangement pâle, ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir ses cernes. Il avait également perdu du poids. Les os de ses poignets étaient clairement visibles. Après un rapide examen, il ne faisait aucun doute pour Shinra qu'Izaya se laissait aller.

« J'ai parlé avec Kine, il dit que tu n'arrives plus marcher. Ça doit être dur à supporter... Je suis désolé Izaya.

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je sais très bien que tu veux juste me manipuler pour que je fasse mes séances de rééducation.

— Je suis sincère, Izaya. Je suis vraiment désolé... »

Izaya croisa alors son regard et fut surpris par la sincérité qu'il lut dans les yeux de Shinra. Ce dernier avait du mal avec ce qu'il voyait. Il ne supportait pas de voir Izaya dans un tel état. Shinra avait presque l'impression d'être en face d'une toute autre personne. Il ne reconnaissait plus du tout son ami. Il se fit alors la désagréable réflexion que Shizuo avait peut-être bel et bien réussi à tuer Izaya...

« J'aurais dû te retrouver plus tôt, soupira-t-il.

— Ça n'aurait rien changé à mes blessures.

— Peut-être, mais... mais j'aurais pu te soutenir mentalement. Je t'ai laissé tomber... Pardonne-moi, Izaya.

— ... Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, Shinra. Et de toute façon, je n'avais pas besoin de toi, j'avais Kine.

— Je sais, mais... J'aurais aimé être à tes côtés malgré tout... »

Izaya fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire en ces paroles.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Izaya ? »

La voix de Shinra était basse et incertaine.

« A ton avis ? Tu n'es pas au courant de ce que ton cher ami m'a fait ?

— Celty m'a raconté votre combat... Mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Pourquoi te laisses-tu aller comme ça ? Ça ne te ressemble pas...

— Peut-être que ça me ressemble au contraire. Et puis, n'inverse pas les rôles. Celui qui ne se comporte pas comme d'habitude ici, c'est toi. »

Shinra sentit directement qu'Izaya se mettait sur la défensive. Le médecin décida alors de laisser de côté ses reproches et tenta une nouvelle approche.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien que je t'examine, s'il te plait ? J'aimerais me faire ma propre idée sur l'étendue des dégâts.

— Comme tu veux. »

Izaya haussa les épaules, peu intéressé. Un médecin de plus ou de moins... Il laissa alors Shinra faire ce qu'il voulait. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier soupira légèrement. Ce qu'il voyait confirmait les dires de Kine. Il était fort possible qu'Izaya puisse remarcher avec de la rééducation. Si seulement il voulait bien se donner cette peine...

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, le devança Izaya. Maintenant que tu as satisfait ta curiosité, tu peux t'en aller. »

La voix d'Izaya était acerbe. Shinra décida de ne pas insister. Il se leva alors, le salua et quitta la pièce. Izaya n'était clairement pas disposé à discuter. Shinra, le connaissant bien, savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le forcer. Quelque peu ébranlé par cette rencontre, il retrouva Kine dans le salon.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda ce dernier.

— Mal, soupira Shinra. Il m'a rejeté, il ne voulait vraiment pas que je reste auprès de lui... Enfin... Est-ce que je pourrais voir les rapports du dernier médecin que vous avez vu ?

— Bien sûr. »

Kine alla lui chercher les documents. Shinra se mit aussitôt à les lire. Toutes les données confirmaient ce qu'il avait lui-même observé. Izaya avait donc une réelle chance de pouvoir remarcher, alors pourquoi restait-il si hermétique à cette idée ?

« Le médecin a parlé de douleurs psychosomatiques, lui répondit Kine quand Shinra lui posa la question. Je pense qu'il a raison. Izaya n'arrive pas à s'en remettre.

— C'est étonnant... Vous êtes sûr de ça ?

— Je l'entends faire des cauchemars plusieurs fois par semaine... »

Shinra resta interdit un moment. C'était étrange... Izaya n'avait jamais eu peur de Shizuo... Shinra avait du mal à imaginer l'autre brun être traumatisé. Pourtant, tout semblait l'indiquer.

« Je reviendrai demain, déclara alors Shinra. Ça ne sert à rien d'insister pour l'instant.

— Très bien. Merci de votre venue.

— C'est normal. »

Shinra afficha un petit sourire un peu forcé, avant de s'éloigner. Il était retourné. Il pensait s'être attendu à tout, pourtant jamais il n'aurait cru découvrir un Izaya dans un tel état... Il avait honte de lui-même maintenant. Dire qu'il avait espéré le retrouver dans une situation difficile juste pour pouvoir l'aider et se montrer sous son meilleur jour... Le pire, c'était qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'attitude du brun. Ce repli sur lui-même, ce refus de se soigner, ce n'était pas Izaya...

L'esprit ailleurs, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone. Celty lui avait envoyé l'adresse de leur hôtel. Un peu dépité, il se hâta d'aller la rejoindre. Il avait du mal à s'en remettre. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour Izaya comme ça... Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors là pas du tout...

* * *

De son côté, Izaya n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Le regard toujours perdu dans le vide, il essayait de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Inspirer, expirer. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre. Pourtant, les pensées ne cessaient de forcer son esprit. La venue de Shinra avait été rapide. C'était étonnant, tout comme le simple fait qu'il soit venu. Il était sans doute juste intéressé par l'état de son corps... Après tout, Shinra n'avait jamais montré la moindre inquiétude pour lui auparavant.

Izaya entendit alors les bruits de pas de Kine s'éloigner dans les escaliers. Bien. Pendant un moment, Izaya avait pensé qu'il reviendrait lui parler. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ayant enfin la certitude qu'on le laisserait tranquille, Izaya bougea son fauteuil jusqu'au lit et se glissa dans les draps avec des gestes douloureux. Encore une fois, il ne dinerait pas ce soir, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'avait même pas faim à vrai dire. Il voulait juste oublier. Oublier sa souffrance, sa peur. Oublier Ikebukuro, oublier Shinra. Mais c'était impossible.

Etait-ce le malchance qui s'acharnait sur lui ou était-ce lui qui la provoquait sans cesse ? Et là, allongé sur son lit, essayant de fuir la douleur de ses jambes, il repensa à son client devenu un meurtrier (par sa faute ?). Il repensa aussi à Shizuo qui était devenu fou de colère (par sa faute ?). A ce moment-là, et sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, Izaya se rendit compte que tout partait toujours de lui. Il aimait les humains, mais il n'arrivait qu'à faire sortir leur pire côté. Peut-être était-ce son propre côté monstrueux qui déteignait sur les autres. Ou peut-être, qu'inconsciemment, il aimait les rendre comme lui... Mais aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait plus juste monstrueux. Il avait plutôt l'impression d'être comme mort de l'intérieur. Il avait la certitude à présent que quelque chose était brisé en lui. La seule chose qu'il ignorait, c'était depuis quand. Peut-être que ça avait commencé à cause de ce combat perdu contre Shizuo. Mais peut-être aussi que ça durait depuis bien plus longtemps que ça.

Il repensa ensuite aux paroles de Shinra. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui ressemblait au fond ? Après tous ces années à faire semblant, à cacher ses vraies émotions, il s'était perdu en route. Peut-être que lui-même ne savait plus ce qui lui ressemblait ou non. Depuis qu'il était né, il s'était toujours senti à part. Et les humains, dans leur obsession de classer chaque comportement dans une case bien précise, n'avaient eu de cesse d'essayer de mettre un mot sur son étrange attitude. Izaya ne comptait plus les fois où on l'avait pris pour un psychopathe (il savait juste qu'elles étaient plus nombreuses que les fois où on l'avait traité de sociopathe). Ses propres parents parlaient de ses troubles d'humeur comme d'une espèce de bipolarité. Où était vraiment la vérité ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Mais il avait toujours plané au-dessus des gens. Au départ, c'était presque agréable, mais, maintenant, ça lui donnait le tournis Il ne savait pas comment s'arrêter, il ne savait pas comment redescendre sur terre. Il essayait pourtant, sans grand succès.

Seul Shinra avait su trouver les mots qui avaient un sens pour Izaya. "Je pense juste que tu es trop intelligent pour ton propre bien." Il lui avait dit ça un jour à la sortie de l'école. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça l'avait rassuré. Shinra, son seul ami... Shinra qui avait débarqué à Yokohama pour lui venir en aide... Izaya ne savait plus qu'en penser. Il était épuisé par cette vie passée qui ne cessait de se rappeler à lui. Et ce fut sans doute pour ça qu'il s'endormit rapidement pour une fois...

* * *

Le lendemain, à une centaine de mètres de là, Shinra quitta l'hôtel de bonne heure. Après avoir déjeuné en compagnie de Celty, il s'avança vers la maison d'Izaya. Lorsqu'il était venu là pour la première fois la veille, il avait été surpris de se retrouver à un tel endroit. Le cadre était vraiment beau. C'était reposant et à l'écart de la population. Ça ne ressemblait donc en rien à l'ancien appartement de l'informateur. Ce changement de décors était pour le moins particulier...

Lorsque Shinra entra dans la maison, il retrouva Izaya dans le salon, assis derrière son bureau, les yeux rivés sur son écran. L'espace d'un instant, Shinra eut l'impression de retrouver l'ancien Izaya. En dehors du fauteuil roulant, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Même en l'entendant arriver, l'informateur afficha un petit sourire moqueur, comme à son habitude, sans quitter son écran des yeux.

« Encore là ? Je suis étonné, Shinra.

— Allons, c'est normal que je me préoccupe de la santé d'un de mes plus vieux amis, non ?

— Ha ha, arrête ce rôle, ça ne te va pas du tout.

— C'est vrai, sourit Shinra. Comment vas-tu ?

— Ça va. Je suis sur une affaire juteuse. »

Izaya sourit longuement, alors qu'il finissait d'écrire un message sur un forum parlant de suicide. Puis, il tourna enfin ses yeux sur le médecin et le regarda, faussement amusé. Posant son visage dans sa paume droite, il affichait son petit sourire méprisant habituel. Il y avait bien réfléchi ce matin. Si Shinra revenait le voir, Izaya devrait faire semblant que tout allait pour le mieux. Il n'avait pas envie de paraitre une nouvelle fois pathétique aux yeux de son ancien ami.

« Pourquoi tu viens perdre ton temps ici ? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix volontairement trainante.

— Je ne vois pas ça comme une perte de temps. Tu m'avais manqué.

— Vraiment ? Eh bien, la prochaine fois, préviens-moi au lieu de me piéger en venant en douce.

— Si j'avais un moyen de te contacter, je l'aurais fait, Izaya. Mais tu as changé de numéro. »

Izaya secoua sa main droite, comme pour balayer ses paroles qu'il trouvait absurdes. De son côté, Shinra sourit, amusé. Il retrouvait bien là l'Izaya qu'il avait toujours connu. Ce dernier avait l'air en forme d'ailleurs, bien loin de l'image qu'il avait montré la veille. Mais Shinra n'était pas dupe malgré tout. Parce qu'il savait qu'Izaya avait une parfaite maitrise du mensonge et de la comédie. Le médecin avait l'habitude de tous ses faux-semblants. Et là, il était plus que convaincu qu'Izaya essayait de le persuader – voire de se persuader lui-même – que tout allait bien.

« Comment vont tes jambes ? finit par demander Shinra, voyant qu'Izaya ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre la conversation.

— Elles sont un peu douloureuses par moment, mais ça va. Tant que je n'ai pas à les bouger, elles me laisseront tranquilles.

— Et tes bras ?

— Oh, eux, ils se sont bien remis. »

Pour prouver ses dires, il secoua ses bras avec un large sourire. Mais Shinra ne comptait pas le laisser sans tirer si facilement. Il était venu ici avec une idée très claire en tête. Il allait tout faire pour qu'Izaya change d'avis et accepte de se soigner. Seulement après ça, il pourrait rentrer chez lui sans inquiétude.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on ait une conversation sérieuse ? demanda-t-il alors de façon directe.

— J'imagine que tu ne partiras pas tant qu'on ne l'ait pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Izaya.

— Exact. »

Izaya sourit longuement, mais intérieurement, il n'était pas si à l'aise que ça. Il ne voulait pas parler de tout ça, encore moins avec Shinra. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il souhaitait avoir la paix. Alors, comme très souvent ces derniers temps, il prit sur lui et décida d'accepter la conversation. Avec un peu de chance, après ça, Shinra le laisserait enfin tranquille.

« Très bien, soupira alors Izaya de façon délibérément théâtrale. Que veux-tu me dire ?

— Entre nous, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas suivre ta rééducation ? N'as-tu pas envie de remarcher un jour ?

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Shinra.

— Alors explique-moi. Je ne demande qu'à comprendre.

— ... Les médecins ne parlent jamais qu'au conditionnel. Oui, j'ai des chances de remarcher, mais ce n'est pas une certitude ! Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? A quoi ça servirait de souffrir si ça ne menait à rien du tout ?

— Tu ne dois pas voir ça comme ça, déclara Shinra tout en secouant la tête. C'est vrai que c'est possible que ça ne fonctionne pas, mais il vaut mieux essayer malgré tout. Ça vaudra le coup dans tous les cas. Tu as besoin de la rééducation pour soigner non seulement ton corps, mais aussi ton esprit. Tu verras, ça te fera beaucoup de bien.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr... Tu oublies la douleur... Si je ne force pas sur mes jambes, je n'ai presque pas mal.

— Je t'en prie, Izaya, depuis quand as-tu peur de la douleur ? Tu ne te souviens pas de la fois où tu t'es laissé enlever volontairement ? Tu étais prêt à te faire arracher les ongles de la main si ça te permettait de mener à bien ton plan.

— Oui, je m'en souviens, ricana l'informateur. J'ai été étonné que ça marche aussi bien ce jour-là d'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas été blessé.

— Mais tu étais prêt à l'être.

— Ce n'est pas pareil, Shinra. Ce n'est pas la même douleur.

— Sans doute, avoua le médecin, mais tu ne devrais pas en avoir peur. Tu es plus fort que ça.

— Ce n'est pas si simple... »

Shinra le regarda un moment. Il n'arrivait pas très bien à le suivre. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour Izaya de faire face à ses blessures ? Bien sûr, la rééducation serait surement éprouvant autant physiquement que mentalement, mais ... Shinra se figea. Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? C'était pourtant évident ! Ce n'était pas la douleur physique que redoutait Izaya...

« Je comprends, dit-il alors d'une voix précipitée. Tu ne veux plus penser à ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Laisse tomber... Ça n'a pas d'importance...

— Ecoute Izaya... Je ne vais pas te mentir. C'est évident que ta rééducation sera longue et pénible. Tu souffriras surement beaucoup également. Mais crois-moi, ça en vaut la peine. Ne veux-tu donc pas aller mieux ? »

Izaya ne répondit pas. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé de remarcher à nouveau... Mais il ne pouvait pas... Shinra ne comprenait pas. Pas plus que Kine. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ces deux-là perdaient-il autant le temps avec lui ? N'avaient-ils toujours pas compris qu'Izaya n'en valait pas la peine ? Ils se montraient bien trop conciliants avec lui...

La vérité, c'était qu'Izaya estimait qu'il méritait ce qui lui était arrivé. Cette douleur, cette infirmité, tout ça, il le méritait plus que de raison. C'était son châtiment. Alors pourquoi Kine et Shinra s'inquiétaient-ils autant pour lui ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils l'aider ? Izaya n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse mériter une telle sollicitude. En toute honnêteté, si la situation était inversée, Izaya se serait probablement moqué d'eux, les tourmentant plus que de raison...

« Izaya, reprit Shinra. Laisse-moi t'aider...

— Tu ne peux pas...

— Bien sûr que si. Je suis disposé à t'aider dans ta rééducation. Tu pourrais même venir vivre avec Celty et moi. Je te soutiendrai du mieux possible.

— Non ! Je ne reviendrai jamais à Tokyo... Jamais, Shinra...

— D'accord, d'accord... Alors... je pourrais me déplacer moi. Ça ne me dérange pas de venir ici tous les jours. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Izaya n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre pourquoi Shinra voulait autant l'aider. Pourtant, une part de lui était presque tentée d'accepter. Avec Shinra à ses côtés, peut-être qu'il trouverait la force d'aller de l'avant, mais une autre partie de lui refusait tout net d'avancer. Et il n'arrivait pas à savoir quel sentiment était le plus fort.

« Shinra... Tu ne devrais pas t'investir autant...

— Je m'investis dans ce que je veux et comme je le veux, répliqua Shinra avec un petit sourire.

— Est-ce que tu sais, au moins, que c'est moi qui ai gardé la tête de Celty quand elle a été retirée du laboratoire de Nami ? Alors que je savais parfaitement que tu voulais savoir où elle était. Je me suis amusée avec elle, je voulais la réveiller. Et je n'en avais rien à faire de ce que toi tu souhaitais.

— ... Je sais... Enfin, je m'en suis toujours douté. Mais ça n'a plus aucune importance à présent. Celty ne veut plus récupérer sa tête de toute façon. Elle m'a choisi.

— Tant mieux pour toi... »

Izaya n'en revenait pas. Shinra ne le lâcherait donc pas, peu importe ce qu'il dirait ?

« Ecoute, Izaya, j'aimerais vraiment que tu réfléchisses à ma proposition. Tu ne crois pas que ça en voudrait la peine ?

— Je ne sais pas...

— Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est toujours mieux qu'un non direct. Très bien, je vais te laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir. »

Izaya acquiesça. Il ne voulait toujours pas se soigner, mais l'idée de voir Shinra venir ici tous les jours était très tentante... Mais il restait un point qui devait être éclairci... et pas des moindres.

« Shinra... Il y a quelque chose que je dois te demander...

— Je t'écoute.

— J'aimerais vraiment que tu ne dises à personne, en dehors de Celty bien sûr, que je suis toujours en vie. Restez discrets, s'il vous plait. »

Par personne, Shinra savait qu'il entendait surtout "Shizuo". Le médecin illégal fut tenté de lui dire que Shizuo se sentait mal à l'idée de l'avoir tué, mais il se retint. Izaya n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Shinra sentait, de toute façon, que l'informateur était encore trop fragile pour entendre parler des états d'âme du blond.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Izaya, je ne le dirai à personne. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Merci de m'avoir lue! Je vous avoue que c'est difficile de ne pas faire se rencontrer Shizuo et Izaya, mais je pense que ce ne serait pas cohérent que ça vienne trop vite. Et puis, j'ai bien aimé écrire sur la relation Shinra/Izaya. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, c'est pour moi le seul moyen de connaitre votre avis sur cette histoire.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 5!


	5. Allers-retours intrigants

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 5. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire je dois dire. En tout cas, je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Elles sont vraiment arrivées au bon moment pour moi.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

 **5\. Allers-retours intrigants**

Encore ce maudit rêve. Ça faisait pourtant plusieurs semaines qu'il ne l'avait plus fait. Une partie de lui s'était même mise à espérer qu'il pourrait peut-être tout simplement oublier. Mais non... Le rêve – le cauchemar plutôt – était revenu. C'était sans doute normal. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas oublier si facilement qu'on avait du sang sur les mains... Les yeux grands ouverts, fixement tournés vers son plafond aux couleurs délavées, Shizuo tentait de ne pas céder à la colère. Il ne voulait plus revoir ces images. Surtout que cette fois-ci, le cauchemar avait été légèrement différent. Il avait vu, au-delà des mots fourbes d'Izaya, un simple homme qui avait peur. C'était forcément son imagination qui avait modifié ses souvenirs, parce que Shizuo était persuadé qu'Izaya n'avait jamais eu peur ce soir-là. Au contraire, il l'avait même regardé droit dans les yeux quand il avait eu l'audace de lui demander de l'achever. Et pourtant, cette nuit, Shizuo avait juste eu l'impression que son regard disait plutôt: "Ne fais pas ça."

Soupirant, il passa une main sur son visage et regarda son réveil: il était six heures du matin. Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de se rendormir. Résigné, il sortit alors de son lit et alla nourrir Shiroi – qui n'attendait que ça – avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Alors que ces derniers jours, il avait toujours un peu de mal à émerger, ce ne fut pas le cas ce matin. Ce rêve avait eu le même effet qu'une douche froide. S'habillant rapidement, il décida ensuite d'aller promener Shiroi avant d'aller au travail, puisqu'il était en avance. Son chien faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup de progrès. Bien qu'il restait encore sur ses gardes, il semblait avoir confiance en Shizuo et le laissait faire plus de choses qu'avant. Il faudrait encore du temps bien sûr, mais l'ancien barman avait bon espoir de le voir récupérer complètement...

Les rues d'Ikebukuro étaient encore calmes à cette heure matinale. Certains employés se dirigeaient d'un pas tranquille vers le travail, alors que les lycéens n'étaient pas encore de sortie. Shizuo aimait se promener le matin, c'était même le moment qu'il préférait de la journée. Il n'y avait pas encore d'agitation, ni aucun bruit qui puisse le déranger. Il pouvait donc profiter de ce moment avec Shiroi sans aucun stress.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le parc, il aperçut au loin la moto de Celty. Il voulut lui faire signe, mais elle ne regarda pas dans sa direction et tourna rapidement sur la droite, Shinra assis derrière elle. Shizuo s'étonna un instant de les voir partir tous les deux si tôt, mais ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement sur autre chose. Comme il n'y avait personne dans le parc, il détacha la laisse de Shiroi pour qu'il puisse courir, mais ce dernier resta résolument auprès de Shizuo. Le blond se demandait quand même parfois s'il s'y prenait de la bonne façon. Il devrait peut-être demander conseil au vétérinaire dont Shinra lui avait parlé...

Le reste de la journée se déroula alors de la même façon que les autres jours: après la promenade, Shizuo partit travailler. Aucun client ne le mit spécialement en rogne. Il y en eut bien un qui le chercha clairement, mais Shizuo s'étonna lui-même du calme avec lequel il régla la situation. Certes, il avait envoyé ce type valser dans les airs, mais il avait su contrôler sa force. De ce fait, il ne lui cassa même pas un bras. Après le boulot, il alla boire un verre avec Tom où il eut des nouvelles de Vorona. Dans le fond, il n'était pas étonné qu'elle et Tom soient toujours en contact. Dès le départ, il avait eu l'impression qu'ils s'appréciaient plutôt bien. Quand il rentra enfin chez lui, il était plus de dix-neuf heures. Il sortit à nouveau Shiroi, en profita pour manger à l'extérieur avant de retourner pour de bon à son appartement où il envoya un message à son frère pour savoir comment il allait tout en regardant un film d'action. C'était son nouveau quotidien. Et il s'était installé dans la vie de Shizuo sans même qu'il ne s'en rende spécialement compte.

Tout allait bien. Il avait toujours de la rage en lui bien sûr, mais cette colère-là, il pouvait la contrôler, il pouvait l'accepter. Il avait donc réussi à trouver une certaine paix. Il n'était plus seul. Et Kasuka, qui était la personne la plus importante pour lui, avait une vie épanouie et heureuse. Alors oui, on pouvait dire que tout allait bien pour Shizuo. Mais il avait toujours un mais...

Ce "mais", c'était ses cauchemars. Ce "mais", c'était surtout __son__ absence. Il avait pourtant cru pouvoir faire avec ces derniers temps. L'arrivée de Shiroi et le fait de devenir bientôt oncle lui avaient complètement occupé l'esprit. Mais ça n'avait pas duré. La pensée d'Izaya revenait s'infiltrer à nouveau dans sa tête. Et Shizuo commençait à comprendre que son problème n'était pas uniquement lié à sa culpabilité (bien que l'idée d'avoir peut-être tué quelqu'un lui était toujours aussi insupportable). Parce qu'il avait à présent la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé, à peu de choses près. Et pourtant, il ressentait un manque, comme une sorte de picotement dans tout son corps. Il avait envie de ressentir à nouveau un sentiment bien précis, mais ce n'était pas cohérent... Il ne devrait pas avoir ce manque en lui. Parce que vivre en paix était tout ce qui avait toujours compté pour lui...

Il avait d'ailleurs tout fait pour passer à autre chose, mais ça semblait impossible désormais. Le manque et la culpabilité avait grandi d'une telle manière qu'il lui était désormais impossible de les nier. Ne pas savoir si le brun était mort ou non lui pesait de plus en plus. Et ce fut sans doute à ce moment-là que Shizuo comprit réellement qu'il serait toujours lié à Izaya, sans pouvoir profiter de sa propre vie, tant qu'il resterait dans l'incertitude. Il n'en pouvait plus. S'il avait su tenir jusqu'ici, c'était parce que son existence n'en valait pas vraiment la peine. Il estimait même qu'il méritait cette punition. Mais maintenant, la donne avait changé. Il avait Shiroi, Kasuka allait avoir un enfant et lui-même nourrissait des perspectives d'avenir différent. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait réellement envie d'avancer, de se donner une nouvelle chance. Il y avait déjà pensé avant bien sûr, mais ce sentiment n'avait jamais été aussi fort que ce soir. Peut-être parce que, maintenant, avec toutes les bonnes choses qui lui arrivaient, il sentait que c'est vraiment possible. Alors, il était plus que temps pour lui d'effacer cette incertitude. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre...

Comment savoir si Izaya était en vie ou non? À sa connaissance, personne n'avait la réponse à cette question. Il ne fallait certainement pas compter sur Izaya lui-même pour venir le rassurer... Même si... Le brun n'avait jamais réussi à le laisser tranquille bien longtemps. Serait-il possible qu'il se soit approché de lui sans que Shizuo ne s'en aperçoive? Et même si c'était le cas, le fait qu'Izaya soit vivant serait-il suffisant pour combler ce manque qu'il ressentait? Pensif, il y réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit, avant de s'endormir sur son divan, sans même s'en rendre compte, la télévision toujours allumée...

Le lendemain, il ne savait toujours pas comment se débarrasser de ces pensées indésirables concernant l'informateur. Mais il y eut l'occasion d'y voir plus clair lorsque l'après-midi prit fin. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement avec Shiroi dans la rue après son travail, il vit de nouveau Celty. Elle était seule cette fois-ci et quand elle le vit, elle se dirigea tout de suite dans sa direction. Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui et descendit de sa moto pour le saluer.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus parlé, remarqua alors Shizuo. Tu as beaucoup de boulot? Je t'ai vu quitter le quartier assez tôt hier.

 _— _Oui.. »__

 _Elle sembla hésiter un moment, ce qui étonna Shizuo, avant de reprendre._

 _ _« Shinra a un nouveau client qui est en dehors de la ville et il aime que je lui serve de chauffeur...__ _»_

Sur ces mots, elle haussa les épaules, comme pour signifier que ça lui était égal, avant de reprendre rapidement, coupant, par la même occasion, Shizuo qui s'apprêtait à commenter ce qu'elle venait de dire:

« __Ton chien est adorable. Avec ce que Shinra m'avait dit, je m'attendais à autre chose. Il n'est pas du tout agressif.__ »

Shizuo se rendit alors compte qu'en effet, pour une fois, Shiroi restait calme à l'approche d'un inconnu. Celty s'abaissa ensuite à sa hauteur et le caressa sur le haut de sa tête. Shiroi ne bougea pas, mais lança de fréquents regards à Shizuo, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

« On dirait qu'il t'apprécie. Pas comme avec Shinra.

— __Les animaux doivent sentir que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien__ , rigola gentiment Celty tout en se redressant.

— Sûrement, grogna le blond. J'ai rarement vu un type aussi louche. Il a surtout le don de s'entourer de n'importe qui, en dehors de toi bien sûr. Alors fais gaffe. J'espère que ce nouveau client ne t'apportera pas d'ennui. »

Il sortit une cigarette et tira dessus, tout en regardant fixement Celty. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être parce qu'il trouvait l'attitude de la Dullahan étrange. Il ne savait pas vraiment se l'expliquer, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait l'air un peu nerveuse. D'ailleurs, elle sembla à nouveau hésiter un moment avant de lui répondre.

« __Non, ça ira__ , le rassura Celty. __Je me contente juste de le conduire. Et puis, il sait ce qu'il fait, malgré les apparences. Et sinon, comment ça se passe pour toi ?__ »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle changeait délibérément de sujet, Shizuo en était sûr. C'était bizarre. En plus, son attitude était clairement distante... Qu'est-ce qui se passait au juste ? Il fut tenter de lui poser la question mais, après une courte réflexion, il décida plutôt de ne pas insister. Après tout, Celty avait le droit d'avoir ses secrets. Et si elle ne voulait pas lui en parler, c'était qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison. De toute façon, si ça tournait mal, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

« Ça se passe bien, répondit-il alors. Même un peu trop bien. »

Il tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette alors que son regard s'attarda sur Shiroi qui venait de se coucher à ses pieds. Celty n'écrivit rien, attendant juste qu'il reprenne la parole. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait toujours aimé se confier à elle. Elle savait écouter sans juger, sans donner inutilement son avis. Même si elle n'était pas humaine, elle semblait comprendre bien mieux qu'eux les sentiments. Soupirant, Shizuo décida de lui sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur la conscience. Il en avait bien besoin. Et peut-être qu'elle, elle arriverait à y voir plus clair.

« Je crois que je m'ennuie un peu de cette vie trop calme. »

Dès qu'il dit ces mots, il ricana. Il se rendait bien compte lui-même de l'absurdité de ses paroles. Et pourtant, elles étaient vraies. Ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il avait toujours été incapable d'apprécier ce qu'il avait. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, en permanence, c'était de se plaindre sans jamais rien assumer de ses responsabilités.

« Au départ, je pensais que c'était juste la culpabilité qui m'empêchait d'avancer, reprit-il. Mais je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose maintenant. Et je me demande... Je me demande si quelqu'un qu'on hait plus que tout peut nous manquer. »

Cette phrase était sortie toute seule et pourtant, en la disant, il se rendit compte qu'elle trainait dans son esprit depuis plusieurs jours. Cette pensée l'obsédait. Et il avait terriblement besoin d'avoir l'avis de Celty. Cette dernière resta un moment les doigts suspendus au-dessus des touches avant de répondre:

« __Tu l'as connu pendant dix ans. Il faisait partie de ta vie. Alors, j'imagine que c'est normal. Tu dois t'habituer à son absence.__

— Mouais. Je ne sais pas trop. En général, on est plutôt content de se débarrasser d'un parasite, non ? Il me faisait tellement chier, putain. Mais, au moins, je ressentais cette adrénaline si particulière à chaque fois que je le voyais. Si seulement on avait pu rester au stade des courses-poursuites. C'était... amusant. Ouais, je peux le dire avec le recul. Et puis, ça me permettait de me défouler. Mais il a fallu qu'il aille trop loin. Putain, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me fasse accuser de meurtre ? Ça a toujours été son foutu problème. Il ne savait jamais quand il devait s'arrêter. »

Il respira profondément, avant de finir sa cigarette. Il la jeta ensuite négligemment au sol pour l'écraser. Il haïssait Izaya pour un tas de raisons. Et l'une d'elles était bien celle-là. Il aurait aimé que le brun reste dans son rôle d'emmerdeur lui permettant de relâcher sa colère sans crainte. C'était juste un jeu à ce moment-là. Shizuo le détestait et c'était très bien comme ça. Mais il avait fallu qu'Izaya transforme ce sentiment en haine féroce. Et dès lors, ce n'était plus un défouloir. C'était même tout l'inverse. Cette partie-là de leur relation ne lui manquait absolument pas. Mais merde, il avait parfois envie que ce foutu informateur se ramène pour qu'il puisse ressentir à nouveau cette adrénaline parcourir tout son corps, même s'il se rendait bien compte de l'absurdité de cette pensée.

« Je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête, avoua alors Shizuo. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pourtant pour passer à autre chose, mais j'attends encore son retour. Parce qu'il est toujours revenu jusqu'ici, non ? Je crois même que j'ai envie d'avoir un signe de sa part. Pour m'assurer que je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Mais aussi pour voir ce que je ressentirai. Est-ce que la haine va encore me consommer complètement ? Ou est-ce que je vais réussir à me contrôler et à avoir le dessus sur Izaya pour une fois ? Ça en devient pathétique, Celty. J'en viens même à espérer que c'est lui qui m'a appelé l'autre jour.

— __De quoi tu parles ?__

— C'est une connerie. J'ai reçu un coup de fil d'un numéro inconnu. Et quand j'ai décroché, l'autre personne est restée en ligne sans dire un mot. Je n'y ai pas fait attention au départ. Mais hier, en repensant à tout ça, je me suis dit: et si c'était lui ? Je sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, c'est ridicule.

— __Pas tant que ça...__

— T'es sympa Celty, mais si, ça l'est. Je le hais tellement, tu sais. Ça n'a pas changé. Si je le revoyais, je suis sûr que j'aurai envie de l'écraser comme la vulgaire puce qu'il est. Rien que de parler de lui, ça me donne des démangeaisons dans les mains. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver son absence anormale. »

Celty ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Le regard de Shizuo se perdit alors au loin. Il avait l'air préoccupé. La Dullahan se demandait s'il serait plus apaisé s'il apprenait que le fameux nouveau client de Shinra était Izaya.

« __Mais s'il était mort, ce serait mieux pour toi, non ?__

— Mieux ? Tu penses que ce serait mieux pour moi d'être un meurtrier ?

— __Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.__

— Ouais, je sais... »

Il respira profondément, essayant de faire partir toutes les tensions de son corps. Merde, il était complètement obsédé par ce putain d'Izaya. Même libéré de sa présence, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Ça l'énervait. Non, c'était pire que ça. Ça le mettait dans une rage folle. Il voulait couper ce lien, l'arracher violemment. Mais pour ça, putain, il fallait bien qu'il le revoit. Cette logique lui paraissait implacable. Il n'y avait que de cette façon qu'il pourrait faire taire sa culpabilité. Quant au manque... Shizuo supposait qu'il finirait bien par partir de lui-même lorsqu'il arriverait à ne plus penser à cette sombre nuit où tout avait basculé. Il était persuadé que c'était l'incertitude concernant l'état d'Izaya qui le rendait nostalgique. Il voulait que le brun aille bien après tout. Comme à l'époque où ils essayaient de se faire mutuellement du mal sans que ça n'ait de réelles conséquences.

« J'ai envie de rappeler ce numéro inconnu, avoua-t-il alors. Au moins, je serai sûr.

— __... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Je veux dire, si Izaya est en vie, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il reprendrait contact. Tu vas juste faire le jeu d'un mauvais plaisantin.__

— ... Ouais, c'est possible. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, Celty. Et si un simple coup de fil peut me permettre de passer à autre chose, pourquoi j'hésiterais? »

Celty avait un mauvais pressentiment. Même si elle ne savait pas qui se cachait derrière ce numéro inconnu, il ne fallait pas prendre le risque que Shizuo tombe sur Izaya. D'après ce que lui avait dit Shinra, l'informateur n'était clairement pas prêt. Une confrontation avec Shizuo lui ferait sûrement plus de mal que de bien.

« _Je te comprends Shizuo, je t'assure, mais tu risques surtout de tomber sur un répondeur. L'appeler ne te servirait à rien. Et je ne vois pas Izaya faire ça. Je veux dire, si c'était lui, je suis persuadée qu'il aurait continué à te harceler. Ici, c'est sûrement une simple erreur de numéro._

— … T'as raison. Désolé, ne fais pas attention à ce que je viens de dire. Je raconte que de la merde... »

Il avait bien conscience que son propre discours était totalement incohérent. Il respira alors à nouveau, avant de forcer un sourire sur son visage.

« Bon, je te laisse, sinon Shiroi n'aura pas fait assez d'exercices aujourd'hui.

— __Très bien. Et essaye de ne pas t'en faire avec tout ça, d'accord ?__ »

Shizuo acquiesça et s'éloigna, suivi de près par Shiroi. Celty les regarda un moment. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle lui aurait dit la vérité. Mais Shinra lui avait fait promettre de ne rien révéler à personne. Cependant, elle restait perplexe face aux paroles de Shizuo. La haine qu'il partageait avec Izaya avait toujours été disproportionnée. Il y avait clairement une obsession malsaine qui se cachait derrière ça. Celty avait pourtant toujours cru qu'elle venait uniquement d'Izaya, mais maintenant, il semblerait que Shizuo l'éprouve également. Oh, elle n'était pas comme Erika. Il fallait être fou pour imaginer un instant que ces deux-là ressentaient autre chose que de la haine l'un envers l'autre. Seulement, c'était plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de passer à autre chose, mais après une décennie à se détruire mutuellement l'existence, ils ne savaient, visiblement, pas comment s'y prendre.

Celty appréciait Shizuo. Ce dernier avait ses défauts, bien sûr, et elle avait parfois du mal à le comprendre, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien qui méritait une vie tranquille. Quant à Izaya, il avait payé pour ses actes. Lui aussi avait le droit à un nouveau départ. Mais ils restaient obstinément accrochés l'un à l'autre, se détruisant même à distance. Elle s'était promis de rester en dehors de ça, mais elle était bien obligée de changer d'avis. Ces deux-là n'arriveraient à rien sans aide. Pour elle, il était évident qu'ils devaient tout mettre à plat, avant de pouvoir repartir chacun de leur côté sur de nouvelles bases. Et ils devaient se confronter l'un à l'autre une dernière fois pour y arriver. Mais pour ça, il allait falloir convaincre Izaya de revenir...

« Tu veux venir voir Izaya avec moi ? s'étonna Shinra quand elle fut de retour. Je pensais que tu voulais rester à l'écart.

— __J'aimerais lui parler de certaines choses, c'est tout.__

— Eh bien, je n'ai rien contre. Surtout si tu pouvais m'aider à le faire revenir sur sa décision. Il accepte de me parler, mais dès que je mentionne la rééducation, il se renferme sur lui-même. Je me dis qu'il a peut-être besoin de temps, mais ça dure déjà depuis suffisamment longtemps.

— __Je suis d'accord avec toi. En fait, j'ai discuté avec Shizuo. Il est perturbé par toute cette histoire lui aussi.__

— C'est pour ça que tu veux intervenir ?

— __En partie. J'aimerais surtout que tout ça se termine.__ »

Shinra acquiesça. C'était son souhait à lui aussi. Mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine maintenant qu'il faisait les trajets tous les jours jusqu'à Yokohama et il n'y avait toujours pas la moindre amélioration. Izaya s'obstinait à faire comme si tout allait bien. Alors, il était content que Celty l'accompagne cette fois-ci. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait une solution.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez l'informateur, personne ne répondit à la porte. Kine devait probablement travailler. Quant à Izaya, il était possible qu'il ne se donne même pas la peine de venir leur ouvrir. Heureusement, Shinra avait reçu un double des clés du détective privé. Ils entrèrent donc dans le hall, se déchaussèrent et allèrent retrouver Izaya qui était assis près de la grande baie vitrée. A leur arrivée, il tourna la tête vers eux et masqua rapidement sa surprise en apercevant Celty. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui.

« __Bonjour Izaya, ça faisait longtemps.__

— … C'est vrai. La dernière fois, tu avais retrouvé tes souvenirs et t'apprêtais à partir. Je me demande ce qui t'a poussé à rester avec Shinra.

— __Certaines choses échapperont toujours à ta compréhension__ _._ »

Izaya ricana. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la Dullahan vienne le voir. Que lui voulait-elle ? Il doutait qu'elle soit là par simple charité. Mais étrangement, il ne ressentait aucune crainte à ses côtés. Peut-être parce qu'il se doutait qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal tant qu'il ne touchait pas à Shinra. Celty avait cette aura bizarre qui parvenait à rassurer les gens autour d'elle.

« __J'ai une question à te poser__ _,_ reprit-elle _._ _ _Et j'aimerais que tu sois honnête__ _._

— Je suis toujours honnête, sourit-il.

— __Est-ce que tu as appelé Shizuo ?__ »

En lisant cette phrase, Izaya sentit son coeur rater un battement. Mais... qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Pourquoi posait-elle cette question ? Non, non, c'était pire que ça... comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il avait téléphoné à Shizuo ?

« Ça n'a pas de sens, Celty d'amour, répondit alors Shinra après avoir lu la question. Izaya ne ferait jamais ça... »

Shinra s'interrompit lui-même, comme s'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se tourna vers le brun et le fixa longuement, avant de soupirer.

« Izaya... Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai...

— ... C'était un simple coup de fil, juste pour vérifier quelque chose. Ça n'a même pas duré une minute.

— Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus avoir de contact avec Shizuo. »

Izaya ne répondit pas. Tout ça n'avait aucune importance. Les yeux rivés sur Celty, il sentit une horrible angoisse monter en lui.

« Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Il a ... deviné que c'était moi ?

— __Pas tout à fait. Il a un doute, mais ça s'arrête là.__

— ... Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit... ? parvint à articuler Izaya.

— __Que ce n'était pas toi, qu'il ne devait plus y penser.__ »

Izaya hocha la tête, raide. Il avait du mal à déglutir. Il sentait la panique monter en lui. Mais il ne devait pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Pas devant Shinra, à qui il tentait de faire croire que tout allait bien. Shizu-chan se doutait qu'il était derrière ça... Evidemment... Ça ne devrait même pas le surprendre. Shizuo se doutait toujours quand il faisait un mauvais coup. Alors, il reniflait encore son odeur, même à des kilomètres de distance...

De son côté, Celty regarda longuement l'informateur. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis ces deux dernières années et, malgré tout ce que lui avait révélé Shinra, elle était surprise de le voir comme ça. Si éloigné de l'image qu'elle avait gardé de lui. Elle se sentit mal. Ce qui ne fit que renforcer son envie de faire quelque chose pour les aider tous les deux. Izaya... Ah, Izaya avait fait tellement de mal autour de lui, Celty avait d'ailleurs été très sévère avec lui ces derniers temps. Mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait enfin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne méritait pas ça. Il avait eu l'air terrorisé quand elle avait mentionné Shizuo. Et elle le voyait trembler à présent. Il n'avait même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte... Doucement, elle posa alors une de ses mains sur son bras et capta son attention. Ses yeux étaient larges et bien trop expressifs.

« __Ne t'en fais pas, Izaya. Shizuo n'était pas fâché. Il ne veut pas te faire du mal. Tant que tu ne le cherches pas, il ne viendra pas vers toi.__ »

Izaya lut plusieurs fois ces mots, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'imprègnent dans son esprit. Pouvait-il la croire ? Peut-être... Ce ne serait pas si étonnant que ça... Shizuo l'avait jeté loin de lui, après tout. Il l'avait rejeté avec violence et sans aucun retour en arrière possible...

« __Tu le laisses avoir trop d'emprise sur toi__ , écrivit alors Celty, bien décidée à lui donner cet électrochoc dont il avait bien besoin. __Oublie-le un peu et concentre-toi sur le plus important. Tu ne comptes quand même pas rester dans ce fauteuil roulant toute ta vie, si ?__ »

Izaya la regarda un moment, sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Il savait bien qu'elle voulait le bousculer. Et il savait bien également qu'il y avait une grande part de vérité dans ce qu'elle disait, mais il y avait toujours un mais...

« ... Ça ne te regarde pas, Celty. Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires. Shinra et toi, vous êtes pareils dans le fond. Pourquoi vous venez encore me voir, hmm ? Je suis sûr que c'est pour Shizu-chan. C'est lui que vous voulez aider. Tout ce que vous souhaitez, c'est vous assurer que je reste loin d'Ikebukuro pour que je ne vienne plus jamais troubler le repos du monstre.

— Izaya, arrête, tu sais que c'est faux, répliqua Shinra.

— Ha ha, mais bien sûr ! C'est vrai que j'invente n'importe quoi, comme toujours. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez clairement affiché votre préférence. Ah mais si, je suis bête, c'est ce que vous n'avez pas cessé de faire depuis le début. »

Shinra voulut répondre, mais Celty l'en empêcha, secouant la tête. Izaya se braquait, ça ne servait à rien de continuer. Dépité, Shinra préféra laisser tomber. Il se demandait même s'il ne faisait pas plus de mal que de bien en restant sans cesse à ses côtés sans broncher. Il allait devoir agir autrement en tout cas, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça.

« Je pensais que tu aimais que je vienne tous les jours, mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas, soupira-t-il. Je ne veux pas te forcer. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire que tu voulais tourner la page et je ne t'ai pas écouté. Je vais arrêter d'être égoïste. Prends soin de toi, Izaya. »

Il amorça un mouvement dans sa direction, mais finit par changer d'avis et quitta la pièce, rapidement suivi par Celty. Une fois dehors, cette dernière s'adressa immédiatement à lui.

« __Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? Il va croire que tu le laisses tomber.__

— Celty, répondit Shinra d'un ton grave, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Ce n'est pas en acceptant ses reproches et son refus d'avancer que je vais l'aider. Ce serait pourtant plus simple de le laisser se complaire dans ses problèmes et de passer pour l'ami dévoué qui l'écoute sans le bousculer. Mais ce n'est pas ce genre de personne que je veux être.

— __Tu essayes de le manipuler alors ?__

— Non, je veux juste lui faire comprendre qu'il fait n'importe quoi et que je ne peux pas accepter ça. Je vais le laisser réfléchir de son côté et on verra bien ce que ça donnera... Je n'en sais rien, Celty, j'essaye juste de nouvelles méthodes...

— __Je comprends. Tu as raison. Il vaut peut-être mieux que tu t'éloignes un peu.__ »

Shinra acquiesça. Cette façon de faire ne lui plaisait que moyennement, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer malgré tout...

Deux semaines passèrent alors. Rien ne semblait changer. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé. Seuls les sentiments négatifs n'avaient fait qu'accroitre. Izaya était furieux contre Shinra qui ne venait plus le voir (mais il était hors de question qu'il fasse le premier pas). Shinra était en colère contre Izaya qui se montrait horriblement têtu comme à son habitude (mais il l'était plus que lui). Et Shizuo était fâché contre lui-même de penser de plus en plus à la puce depuis sa conversation avec Celty (mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne). Seule la Dullahan semblait garder son calme. La situation échappait complètement à son contrôle, mais elle ne baissait pas les bras pour autant. Si elle était d'accord avec la méthode de Shinra, elle pensait qu'elle, elle pourrait peut-être passer à l'action malgré tout. Elle commença alors à se rendre seule à Yokohama, avec l'accord de Shinra qui espérait qu'elle serait plus efficace que lui. La plupart du temps, Izaya restait muet. Mais elle préférait ça aux fois où il se montrait carrément odieux, affichant son sourire hypocrite.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi à la fin ? demanda Izaya à la cinquième visite. Des remerciements ?

— __... Des remerciements ? Pourquoi je voudrais avoir des remerciements de ta part ?__

— ... Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Sans toi, je me serais vidé de mon sang. Mais j'imagine que tu as fait ça pour empêcher que Shizu-chan devienne un meurtrier, n'est-ce pas ?

— __Ce n'est pourtant pas lui qui t'a poignardé. Et avant que tu émettes d'autres hypothèses, je n'ai sûrement pas fait ça pour Vorona. Je la connais à peine.__ »

Izaya resta un moment silencieux. Il le savait. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien pourquoi Celty l'avait sauvé. Et ça n'avait rien avoir avec Vorona, encore moins avec Shizuo. Mais il préférait rester de mauvaise foi.

« ... Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas comme Shinra ? Son absence me fait beaucoup de bien.

— __Je peux agir sans lui. Je fais juste ce qui me semble le mieux.__

— Alors... Tu reviendras demain ?

— __Bien sûr.__ »

Izaya n'ajouta rien. Cependant, il sembla un peu plus apaisé. Si elle avait pu, Celty aurait souri. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir réussi à percer un peu la carapace du brun.

Elle continua donc d'aller le voir tous les jours, sous les encouragements de Shinra. Mais les déplacements de Celty ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Shizuo la vit quitter la ville plusieurs fois. Et ça l'intriguait. Elle prenait à chaque fois la même direction qu'elle avait suivi avec Shinra. Allait-elle voir son client sans lui ? Ce serait plus qu'étrange. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'en mêler, mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Comme si son sixième sens essayait de lui faire passer un message. Et il ne cessait de repenser à l'attitude étrange qu'elle avait eu avec lui lors de leur dernière conversation... Ce n'était pas ses affaires, il le savait. Pourtant, quand il la vit partir une nouvelle fois, ses pas le menèrent presque naturellement vers l'appartement de Shinra.

Il ne savait pas très bien ce qui le guidait. Il sentait juste que quelque chose clochait. C'était le même sentiment qu'il avait lorsque, avant, il pressentait qu'Izaya était derrière un sale coup, alors même que rien ne l'indiquait. Si Celty avait des ennuies, il voulait le savoir.

« Ah c'est toi ? le salua Shinra lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte. J'espère que tu ne viens pas encore pour un problème avec ton chien.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça.

— Bien alors, tu peux rentrer. »

Il s'effaça pour le laisser pénétrer dans l'appartement. Une fois face à face, Shizuo se lança sans préambule.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Celty ?

— ... Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Shinra.

— Je la vois presque tous les soirs partir de la ville. C'est pas dans ses habitudes.

— Tu la surveilles ? demanda le brun, appréciant très peu l'intrusion de Shizuo dans la vie privée de sa compagne.

— Bien sûr que non, idiot ! grogna aussitôt l'ancien barman. Je l'ai remarqué par hasard. Et elle avait l'air bizarre la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, dis le moi et je le règlerai.

— ... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Shizuo ? Tout va très bien... Celty... Celty effectue juste un petit travail pour moi... Ce n'est rien... »

Mais il avait l'air étrangement fuyant. Un peu comme Celty l'autre fois. Peut-être que Shizuo se faisait des idées, mais il avait très clairement l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Et il ne voyait qu'une chose qu'on pourrait avoir envie de lui cacher. Essayant de retenir son calme, il demanda alors:

« Ça concerne Izaya ? »

Shinra lui lança un regard étrangement impassible. Difficile donc de savoir ce qu'il pensait de cette question.

« Non, ça ne concerne pas Izaya, répondit alors Shinra. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de lui depuis deux ans et je ne pense pas que ça va changer un jour.

— Bien... Alors, je me fais de fausses idées ?

— Oui. Celty est juste allée porter des médicaments pour moi. Il n'y a rien d'autre. D'accord ?

— D'accord. »

Shizuo ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais il se sentit rapidement stupide. Il était venu accuser son ami pour rien. Pire, il avait clairement donné l'impression de surveiller les allers-venues de sa compagne. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Toute cette histoire commençait à le rendre dingue. Ça devenait pire que l'obsession (c'était possible ça?). Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû parler de tout ça avec Celty. Mettre des mots sur ses inquiétudes n'avait fait que les renforcer. S'il savait les glisser dans un coin de sa tête avant, c'était désormais foutu.

« Oublie ça, grogna-t-il alors. Mais fais quand même gaffe à ne pas mêler Celty à n'importe qui.

— Hé ! s'offusqua Shinra. Je ne mettrais jamais ma Celty d'amour en danger ! »

Shizuo ne répondit pas, plus préoccupé par son propre comportement que par le fait d'avoir vexé son ami. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose... Ce n'était vraiment plus possible. En plus, pourquoi Izaya revenait-il le hanter juste au moment où tout allait bien pour lui ? A moins que ce ne soit justement parce que tout allait bien que Shizuo cherchait, inconsciemment, une raison pour ne pas profiter de ce bonheur. Il n'était pas trop fan de ces raccourcis psychologique d'habitude, mais là, il devait bien reconnaitre que son attitude ressemblait beaucoup à ça...

Face à lui, Shinra pensait étrangement à la même chose. Ces deux amis avaient toujours eu un comportement auto-destructeur, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ça irait jusque-là. Il comprenait maintenant les paroles de Celty. Il fallait que ces deux-là se retrouvent. Au départ, il n'en avait pas été persuadé (surtout pour Izaya qui semblait vivre un stress post-traumatique important). Mais maintenant, il en venait à se demander si l'électrochoc dont avait besoin Izaya pour accepter enfin de se soigner et donc de passer à autre chose ne devrait pas venir directement de Shizuo. De même, voir de ses propres yeux que l'informateur était toujours en vie et continuait à mener son existence comme avant devrait permettre à Shizuo de se détacher du passé. Ils s'auto-détruisaient à cause de l'autre. Leur relation réglée et mise de côté, peut-être qu'ils pourraient enfin montrer le meilleur d'eux-même. Oui... Enfin, ça, c'était la théorie... Dans la pratique, il ne voyait absolument pas comment il pourrait les forcer à se revoir... Ce serait sans doute plus facile d'amener Shizuo à faire le premier pas, mais comment le faire sans trahir la confiance d'Izaya ? A moins que...

« Tu as l'air de penser beaucoup à Izaya ces derniers jours, lâcha-t-il alors mine de rien.

— Quoi ?! s'énerva aussitôt Shizuo.

— Celty m'a parlé de votre dernière conversation... Ah ne lui en veux pas, elle aussi s'inquiète pour toi.

— Ouais, grogna le blond plutôt mécontent. Elle t'a dit pour le coup de téléphone, c'est ça ? Elle n'a pas à s'en faire, je sais bien que c'est n'importe quoi. J'ai dit ça sans vraiment réfléchir. »

Shinra dût user de tout son self-control pour ne pas afficher un large sourire. Shizuo parlait de lui-même de ce coup de fil, parfait !

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit n'importe quoi, tu sais. C'est normal que ça te travaille. Après tout, c'est bien le genre d'Izaya de faire ça... Avant en tout cas.

— ... Tu crois que ça pourrait être lui ?

— Franchement ? Non, répondit Shinra. Mais je comprends que tu le crois toi. A ta place, je le rappellerai. Tu as envie d'apaiser tes doutes et c'est bien normal. J'en ferais sûrement de même à ta place. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Au moins, ça te soulagera peut-être d'un poids. »

Shizuo le regarda longuement. Il tenait le discours tout à fait inverse de celui de Celty... Pourtant, c'était peut-être exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Quelqu'un approuvait enfin ses idées. Ça passait moins pour de l'obsession si une autre personne aurait fait la même chose à sa place, non ?

« Après, tu fais ce que tu veux, bien entendu. Mais franchement, à quoi ça sert de continuer à te prendre la tête alors que tu peux régler ça en quelques secondes? »

En disant ces mots, Shinra s'excusa mentalement auprès d'Izaya. Il était désolé d'avance si ça avait de mauvaises répercussions, mais il savait aussi qu'il était plus que temps qu'il utilise la manière forte. Izaya ne lui laissait pas d'autres choix désormais.

« T'as raison. Je vais l'appeler. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shizuo se retrouva donc dans la rue, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, une cigarette dans la bouche. Il avait pris sa décision, il n'était plus qu'à un geste de lancer la sonnerie, mais quelque chose le retenait. Merde, il ne s'était jamais senti nerveux comme ça. Que faire si Izaya décrochait ? Putain, il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces questions ridicules qui lui parasitaient le cerveau. Respirant fortement, il appuya sur le bouton et approcha le téléphone de son oreille.

Alors que la sonnerie commença à résonner, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, Izaya s'était entièrement figé. Le regard braqué sur son téléphone, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lisait. Ces chiffres... Il reconnaissait sans peine le numéro de Shizu-chan. Mais... pourquoi ? Celty ne lui avait-elle pas assuré qu'il n'avait pas de vrais soupçons ? Et qu'il ne reviendrait pas vers lui si lui-même le laissait tranquille ? Complètement paralysé, Izaya ne pouvait faire qu'observer, avec effroi, l'écran. __Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête__ _..._ Le temps lui parut durer une éternité. La respiration bloquée, les yeux largement ouverts, il ressentit un léger apaisement lorsque la sonnerie s'arrêta. Mais il resta encore tendu, sur ses gardes. Les minutes semblèrent alors défiler. Le coeur d'Izaya battait de plus en plus vite, mais il ne se passait toujours rien. Il se relâcha alors un peu quand son téléphone vibra. La tension revint immédiatement se loger dans sa colonne vertébrale. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa son appareil et vit, avec horreur, qu'il avait un message vocal.

Il sentit littéralement l'angoisse monter le long de son dos. Son corps le fit souffrir encore plus que d'habitude. Il ne devait pas écouter ce message. Mais en même temps, il savait qu'il le ferait. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ça, il devait savoir ce que Shizuo lui avait dit... Il devait au moins s'assurer que le blond n'était pas totalement convaincu que ce numéro lui appartienne. Il était bien trop paniqué que pour ne pas écouter son message.

Ses doigts n'avaient jamais autant tremblé lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Lentement, il amena le téléphone contre son oreille et retint son souffle alors que la voix de Shizuo s'éleva.

« Messagerie hein? grogna-t-il. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Qui que tu sois, t'es sûrement trop lâche pour me répondre. Ouais... (Izaya l'entendit très clairement inspirer la fumée de sa cigarette avant de reprendre). Si t'es juste un petit crétin qui s'est trompé de numéro ou qui voulait faire une blague stupide, prends pas la peine d'écouter la suite. Ne m'appelle juste plus jamais... Par contre, si c'est toi, Izaya... Putain, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me faire chier jusqu'au bout, hein ?! »

Izaya tressaillit en entendant sa colère. Ses mains, accrochées à son téléphone, ne semblaient pas pouvoir s'en décoller. Il était comme figé.

« Je suis sûr que ça t'amuse que je te rappelle. T'as réussi ton coup, hein ? Je sens toujours ton odeur de merde quand tu te rapproches trop ! T'aimes ça, me faire douter sur ta mort ? Tordu comme tu es, ouais, tu prends sûrement ton pied. Putain, pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça... ? »

Shizuo fuma longuement alors qu'Izaya sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus fort.

« T'es comme un zombie, tu sais ça ? Peu importe ce qu'on te fait, tu reviens toujours. Rien ne t'atteint jamais. Tu m'a gâché la vie juste pour passer le temps. Je te hais ! Et t'as pas intérêt à revenir à Ikebukuro, I-za-ya ! »

Le brun se tendit. Cette façon qu'avait Shizuo de détacher les syllabes de son prénom le mettait mal à l'aise. Il faisait toujours ça avant, juste quand il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. Le silence se fit alors et Izaya se demanda si c'était la fin du message, mais la voix du blond finit par se faire à nouveau entendre.

« Rien que t'imaginer écouter ce message, ça me met en colère. Je ne veux plus jamais penser à toi. Je ne veux plus jamais sentir cette rage en moi à cause de toi. Pourtant, ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là... Ouais, c'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais, mais t'es allé beaucoup trop loin ! J'espère que t'as compris cette fois-ci et que t'arrêteras de venir me faire chier. T'es qu'une puce insignifiante que je me ferai un plaisir d'écraser s'il le faut, c'est clair ?! »

Izaya entendit alors un bruit sourd, comme si Shizuo avait frappé un mur, et sentit aussitôt son souffle se bloquer. La crise de panique, qu'il tentait vainement de réprimer, semblait gagner en importance. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

« Ecoute, reprit Shizuo d'un ton qu'il forçait à être plus calme, ce message sera le dernier de ma part. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi. Mais... putain, Izaya... si t'as la moindre conscience... envoie-moi juste un message pour me dire que tu vas bien. C'est la seule chose à faire pour que cette foutue histoire soit derrière moi... Mais bon, je doute que tu sois capable d'un tel geste... Putain, je perds vraiment mon temps. C'est n'importe quoi. »

Le message s'arrêta alors brutalement et le silence envahit la pièce de toute sa lourdeur...

A des kilomètres de distance l'un de l'autre, Shizuo et Izaya n'avaient pourtant jamais été aussi proches. Finissant nerveusement sa cigarette, Shizuo ne cessait de regarder son téléphone. __Dis-moi que tu es encore vie. Dis-moi que je ne suis pas un assassin__ _._ Izaya, quant à lui, n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa léthargie. Ses doigts ne lui avaient jamais semblé aussi lourds alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Il entendit vaguement les pas de Kine dans le couloir. Il aurait voulu l'appeler, mais sa voix s'était bloquée dans sa gorge. Malgré la terreur qu'il ressentait, il se força à réfléchir. Il ne comprenait pas la dernière partie du message de Shizuo. Tout le reste avait été la haine habituelle. Et bien que terrifiante, c'était une réaction qu'il pouvait comprendre. Mais ça... Pourquoi Shizuo voulait-il savoir s'il était toujours en vie ? Etait-ce une ruse ? Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à Shizu-chan. Serait-ce possible qu'il culpabilise à l'idée d'avoir tué quelqu'un, même son pire ennemi ? Faisait-il lui aussi des cauchemars toutes les nuits ? Souhaitait-il, comme lui, que cette soirée-là n'ait jamais existé?

Les mains tremblantes et la respiration toujours difficile, il se força alors à écrire: " Je suis en vie. Je vais bien... » mais il s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça... La terreur remplit à nouveau tout son corps et l'empêcha de faire le moindre geste. Reprendre contact avec Shizuo, même pour un simple message, était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était un piège. Et même si ce n'était pas son but premier, que faire si Shizuo changeait d'avis et décidait, sur un coup de tête, de venir le tuer ? Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance... Il ne pouvait pas passer au-dessus de sa peur... Alors, il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait raisonnable: il laissa retomber son téléphone sur la table, comme s'il lui avait brûlé les doigts, et s'en éloigna, le souffle court, pour éviter toute tentation...

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Shizuo et Izaya se rapprochent doucement, mais sûrement.

A suivre: Arrête de suivre sans cesse

A bientôt...


	6. Arrête de fuir sans cesse

Bonsoir. Vraiment désolée pour ce retard. Je vais tout faire pour avoir des publications régulières à partir de maintenant. Concernant ce chapitre, il n'a pas été facile à écrire, mais il marque un tournant important dans l'histoire. J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

 **6\. Arrête de fuir sans cesse**

A peine de retour à la maison, Izaya s'était laissé tomber avec joie sur son divan, plus que soulagé d'enfin quitter son fauteuil roulant. Il était sorti voir un nouveau client et le trajet avait bien duré une bonne demie-heure. Son corps lui faisait mal. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Ces derniers jours, ses blessures le faisaient de plus en plus souffrir. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Kine, il connaissait d'avance sa réponse. Et lui-même finissait par douter. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la coïncidence. Etrangement, il avait commencé à aller plus mal après l'appel de Shizuo... Ça faisait une semaine maintenant... Une semaine que Shizu-chan l'avait appelé. Et ce dernier avait tenu sa parole. Depuis, il n'avait donné aucune autre nouvelle. Le blond avait-il définitivement tourné la page? Izaya n'en avait aucune idée. Mais même si c'était le cas, il n'arrivait plus à se sentir aussi à l'aise qu'avant dans cette maison...

S'il avait acheté cet endroit sans hésiter, c'était parce qu'il s'était tout de suite senti bien dedans, comme à l'abri de tout danger. Il avait alors eu l'impression qu'il pourrait reprendre sa vie en main ici. Mais cette sensation commençait à disparaitre. Shinra, Celty et probablement Shiki savaient où il vivait maintenant. Et Shizu-chan n'était pas loin de le découvrir lui aussi. Il suffirait qu'il fasse le rapprochement entre les déplacements de Shinra et Izaya. Ça devenait donc trop dangereux de rester ici... Mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui le faisait se sentir mal...

L'appel de Shizuo avait fait remonter en lui de drôles de sensations qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. En effet, comment expliquer que malgré sa peur, une part de lui avait à nouveau envie de courir dans les rues d'Ikebukuro tout en étant pourchassé par l'homme aux cheveux blonds? Ça n'avait aucun sens... Et pourtant, il se sentait nostalgique. Nostalgique d'une époque où il ne craignait pas encore Shizu-chan... Depuis qu'il avait entendu à nouveau la voix de l'ancien barman, il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant. Se mentir à soi-même devenait de plus en plus dur. C'était comme si la réalité lui avait été imposée de force. Sa vie était d'un pathétique. Il restait cloué dans un fauteuil roulant, continuant ses affaires comme avant, mais... plus rien n'était comme avant. Tout ça, ce n'était que de la mauvaise comédie. Il essayait encore de jouer son rôle, comme à l'instant avec son nouveau client, mais tout sonnait tellement faux. Il voulait tant pouvoir à nouveau ressentir les choses comme avant... mais, plus que tout, il voulait pouvoir remarcher... Se tenir debout, faire face à son existence. Jamais en deux ans il n'avait ressenti une telle envie d'aller de l'avant, de reprendre sa vie en main. Insufflé par les paroles de Shizu-chan, il avait presque envie de se redresser à l'instant même. Mais... mais il n'arrivait pas à maintenir ce sentiment bien longtemps. Et quand des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, il s'évapora, laissant place à une lassitude bien connue.

« Il me semblait bien t'avoir entendu rentrer. »

Izaya n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre la voix de Kine. Ce dernier, une tasse de café à la main, vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé?

— Oui. Une demande banale et ennuyeuse, mais au moins elle ne m'apportera aucun ennui. Tu vois que je sais être raisonnable, sourit faussement Izaya.

— Bien sûr... Des nouvelles de Shinra?

— Tu sais bien que non. Il a décidé de ne plus venir parce qu'il désapprouve mon comportement. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas besoin de lui. »

Il fit sonner ces derniers mots sur un ton amusé, mais, en réalité, il ne l'était pas du tout. Shinra n'était qu'un imbécile. Il n'avait pas le droit de se ramener et de lui faire croire qu'il serait là pour lui, tout ça pour finir par se barrer au bout de quelques semaines.

« Izaya... Tu ne crois pas que ça en devient ridicule là?

— Je connais ton avis sur la question, Kine. Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en rajouter. »

Aussitôt après avoir lâché ces mots, Izaya s'en voulut. Mais il ne dit rien pour s'excuser. Rejeter Kine était sa façon de se défendre. Il ne voulait pas reconnaitre qu'il avait envie de revoir de Shinra et encore moins qu'il souhaitait pouvoir lui parler pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

« Bien, soupira l'ancien yakuza. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai au bureau pour toute l'après-midi. »

Izaya acquiesça alors, faussement tranquille. Il se força même à lui sourire pour lui prouver qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de lui. Mais à peine Kine fut-il parti qu'il replongea dans ses sombres pensées... Faire semblant avait toujours été son fort. Se mentir à lui-même aussi. C'était facile. Alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il plus à présent? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression de sombrer dans un puit sans fond? C'était comme s'il se noyait. La réalité l'avait bien trop rattrapé pour qu'il puisse simplement la mettre de côté. Avec Shinra, il pouvait encore faire illusion, mais Shizuo... Izaya ne pouvait l'ignorer. Il n'arrivait pas à simplement le mettre dans un coin de sa tête. Une sensation de mal-être rampait dans son ventre, de façon vicieuse. Il ne pouvait plus y échapper. Et pourtant, il cherchait encore une façon de s'y soustraire. Parce que l'affronter était trop dur pour lui... Mais peut-être que c'était lui qui s'imaginait des choses...

Essayant de détendre les muscles de ses jambes en les massant distraitement, il prit alors son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa messagerie. Il écouta à nouveau le message vocal laissé par Shizu-chan. Pour la dixième fois au moins. C'était plus fort que lui. Les mots haineux du blond le firent frissonner, comme à chaque fois, mais la fin... " _ _Envoie-moi juste un message pour me dire que tu vas bien__." Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans l'esprit d'Izaya et c'était à cause d'elle également qu'il réécoutait encore et encore ce message. Juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas inventée... L'effet de panique passé, il arrivait mieux à contrôler sa peur et à réfléchir à tout ça. Shizuo n'avait pas dit: _dis-moi que tu es en vie_ , mais bien _que_ _tu vas bien_. Etait-il inquiet pour lui? Ce comportement dépassait Izaya. Et le renvoyait encore plus à sa honte. Si Shizu-chan apprenait qu'il était dans un fauteuil roulant... aurait-il pitié de lui? Le verrait-il différemment? Ça, c'était intolérable pour Izaya. Il se sentait déjà tellement loin du blond désormais, mais si en plus ce dernier se mettait à le traiter d'une autre façon, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus quoi penser exactement. Peut-être que la réaction de Shizu-chan serait même pire que de la pitié. Et s'il devenait complètement indifférent? L'ancien barman ne s'en rendait surement pas compte, mais il évoluait dans son propre monde. Ses yeux orageux ne voyaient pas les gens ordinaires. Ils pouvaient voir ses amis, sa famille, mais en dehors de ça, ils ne voyaient personne. Izaya l'avait remarqué quand ils étaient ensemble au lycée. Habitué à sa solitude, Shizuo ne s'intéressait à personne. Izaya avait tout de suite su qu'il n'aurait pas supporté que le regard du blond reste vide en se posant sur lui. Mais là-dessus, il n'avait jamais eu à s'en faire. Shizuo l'avait toujours vu. Ses yeux marrons s'étaient aussitôt animés de haine lorsqu'ils s'étaient posés sur lui. Cependant, est-ce que ce serait toujours la même chose aujourd'hui?

Que représentait encore Izaya pour lui? Shizuo l'avait battu. Le brun n'était même plus en état de le menacer à présent. Il avait été relégué dans la masse. Le regard du blond, une fois la surprise passée, serait surement vide. Cette pensée était insoutenable pour Izaya. Malgré sa peur, malgré son envie de ne plus jamais le revoir, il ne voulait pas que le regard de Shizuo soit vide s'il venait à se poser à nouveau sur lui. Au fond, il souhaitait juste revenir quelques années en arrière...

Aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait plus à se bercer d'illusion. Et quand Kine lui demandait s'il allait bien, il n'avait qu'une seule envie: lui répondre _non_. Mais les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la fierté mal placée ou juste une volonté de faire semblant encore le plus longtemps possible. Après tout, tant qu'il n'avouait pas qu'il avait un problème, ce problème n'existait pas réellement... Même s'il commençait à le ronger de l'intérieur...

Ces deux dernières années, il avait pourtant réussi à ne pas réfléchir à tout ça, mais la venue de Shinra avait fait basculé le fragile équilibre qu'était sa vie jusque-là. Et l'appel de Shizu-chan, lui, l'avait complètement détruit. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement alors que sa vue devint plus floue. Il ne voulait pas d'une telle vie... Il ne voulait plus avoir peur! Il voulait... il voulait oublier. Mais dans quel état Shizuo l'avait-il mis? Il ne devait pas craquer... Il avait tenu jusqu'ici, il arriverait bien à faire illusion encore un temps, non?... Non... C'était foutu. A cause de Shinra, de Shizu-chan, mais surtout de sa propre faiblesse. Il était au pied du mur. Les mots de Shizuo l'avait placé de force face à une réalité qu'il ne voulait pourtant pas affronter. Désormais, il n'avait plus que deux choix possibles. L'accepter et avancer ou s'enfuir à nouveau en espérant pouvoir recréer ses barrières. Partir plus loin. Et cette fois-ci, effacer toutes les traces. Ne plus appeler Shizu-chan. Couper les ponts avec Kine...

Mais cette dernière partie l'embêtait. Après tout, Kine avait été là pour lui tout au long de sa convalescence. Cependant, s'il choisissait de partir, Izaya ne pouvait plus se permettre de prendre de tels risques. Kine était trop traçable. S'il voulait vivre en toute sécurité, le brun n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser l'ancien yakuza derrière lui...

Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller jusqu'à Kyoto. C'était une belle ville après tout et il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer là-bas. Mais il doutait encore... Parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait que partir n'était pas la solution idéale, cependant il était trop lâche pour en envisager une autre. Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait se laisser une dernière chance... Une dernière chance de trouver en lui le courage pour tout affronter, même si pour ça, il allait devoir mettre son ego de côté...

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, en plein Tokyo, Shinra avait du mal à rester en place.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire Celty, se plaignit-il. Ni Shizuo ni Izaya ne m'ont donné de nouvelles depuis une semaine. Je pensais qu'au moins, Izaya te parlerait de ce coup de fil.

— _Il est plutôt silencieux ces derniers temps, tu sais_ _. Et je ne pense pas qu'il se confierait à moi. Tu devrais demander directement à Shizuo, tu aurais plus de chance._

— Je ne voudrais pas insister, ça pourrait paraitre suspect. Il est déjà sur ses gardes. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend, mais il sent que c'est Izaya qu'on va voir tous les jours.

— _Que je vais voir tous les jours_ , rectifia Celty. _Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de changer de plan et de revenir le voir avec moi?_

— ... Sans doute... Au moins, je l'ai laissé un peu mariner, j'espère que ça l'a fait réfléchir. »

Mais ses mots manquaient de conviction. Il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il s'était planté sur ce coup-là. S'éloigner volontairement d'Izaya n'avait servi à rien. Enfin, en apparence. En réalité, ça avait permis à Shinra de faire le point et d'avoir une vision plus claire de la situation.

« _Allez, appelle Shizuo. Comme ça, tu seras fixé._

— Ah bon, très bien, répondit Shinra. Mais c'est uniquement parce que tu insistes.

— _Si tu le dis..._ »

Shinra sortit alors son téléphone et chercha rapidement le numéro de son ami. Il avait tellement hâte d'en savoir plus que, dans sa précipitation, il faillit se tromper de contact. Ricanant de sa propre bêtise, il eut enfin le blond au bout du fil après quelques secondes.

« Ouais? grogna ce dernier en guise d'accueil.

— Bonjour Shizuo, comment vas-tu?

— Ça va... »

Malgré ces paroles, l'ancien barman semblait être d'une humeur massacrante.

« Euh oui donc, reprit Shinra en espérant ne pas énerver son interlocuteur, tu as appelé finalement ton fameux numéro inconnu?

— Ouais, je l'ai fait. Et c'était une sacrée perte de temps! Personne n'a décroché.

— Ah... Et du coup, tu as fait quoi?

— J'ai laissé un message. Putain, j'avais vraiment l'air ridicule! J'ai presque supplié ce connard de me donner de ses nouvelles. Je te jure Shinra, il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit pas lui!

— ... Donc, tu n'as eu aucune réponse depuis?

— Nan. Mais je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il y a un type qui doit bien se payer ma tête maintenant. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute! T'aurais pas dû me pousser à le rappeler!

— Hé ne sois pas injuste! Tu dois quand même te sentir un peu mieux maintenant, non?

— ... J'en sais rien, soupira Shizuo. Toute cette histoire commence à m'énerver. J'ai plus envie de parler de ça. Et encore moins de cet enfoiré d'Izaya. Alors, arrête de me faire chier. »

Le blond raccrocha sur ces mots, ce qui déclencha un léger rire chez Shinra. Shizuo était en colère. Ça faisait longtemps, tiens, que le médecin n'avait plus eu à subir sa mauvaise humeur. Ça lui avait presque manqué... presque. Il raconta alors la conversation à Celty.

« _On n'est pas tellement plus avancé_ , écrivit-elle.

— Au contraire, sourit Shinra. Mon but n'était pas que Shizuo apprenne qu'Izaya était en vie. Ça viendra en temps voulu ça. Ce que je voulais surtout, c'était qu'il entende ce que Shizuo avait à lui dire. Ah, c'est parfait Celty! Je sens qu'on va enfin pouvoir avancer!

— _En espérant qu'Izaya n'ait pas fait une crise de panique en entendant sa voix._

— Oh, il y a toujours des dommages collatéraux. »

Shinra accompagna sa phrase d'un geste impatient de la main, comme si tout ça n'avait aucune importance – bien qu'en soit, ça l'inquiétait tout autant qu'elle. Mais alors qu'il préférait se féliciter de cette soi-disant avancée, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Pensant un moment que c'était Shizuo qui le rappelait, il le sortit et regarda l'écran. Il ne reconnut pas le numéro, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de décrocher.

« Oui?

— Shinra, c'est moi. »

La voix d'Izaya s'éleva de l'autre côté de l'appareil. Shinra sourit aussitôt.

« Je suis étonné que tu m'appelles. Je pensais que tu étais content que je ne vienne plus te voir, ne put s'empêcher Shinra de le taquiner.

— ... Je dois te parler. C'est important. »

Le médecin illégal fronça les sourcils, étonné par cette phrase. Mais il ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

— Je pense que je vais partir, Shinra... Je vais quitter la ville dans les prochains jours, c'est le mieux à faire, et je te demanderai de ne plus me chercher. »

Shinra ne put retenir un soupir en entendant ces mots. Il n'était même pas surpris par cette décision. Ce qui était plus étonnant, c'était qu'Izaya prenne la peine de le prévenir.

« Je vois. Alors, tu as décidé de fuir encore une fois.

— Pense ce que tu veux, mais je sais que c'est la meilleure décision.

— Et pourquoi me le dire? demanda Shinra. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, franchement?

— Rien. Je voulais juste que tu le saches pour ne pas que tu partes encore à ma recherche. »

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. S'il venait vraiment à partir, Izaya ne voulait plus que Shinra le suive. Mais il n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision. Et une part de lui espérait que son ami pourrait l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre à faire le bon choix, à arrêter enfin de faire des erreurs, mais, surtout, à enlever cette horrible sensation qui s'était logée dans sa poitrine depuis une semaine... Shinra passa alors une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de réfléchir à la meilleure approche à adopter.

« ... C'est à cause de l'appel de Shizuo?

— ... Il t'en a parlé?

— Oui. Ecoute, Izaya, il n'est sûr de rien. Tu ne risques absolument rien.

— Ce n'est pas ça, répliqua l'informateur. Je ne peux pas rester, c'est tout. Et j'imagine que ça ne t'étonne pas. On savait tous les deux que ça finirait comme ça.

— C'est vrai, avoua Shinra. Mais j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement...

— Les gens ne peuvent pas changer, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un miracle. »

Shinra resta silencieux un moment, avant de reprendre.

« D'accord, reprit-il alors. Mais avant que tu partes, j'aimerais te revoir. Je veux juste te parler et si après ça, tu veux toujours partir, je te laisserai faire sans chercher à te retrouver.

— ... Très bien. Si tu veux, tu peux venir ce soir.

— Je pars maintenant. A tout de suite. »

Le médecin raccrocha et alla directement chercher sa veste, tout en racontant rapidement la situation à Celty.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va réellement m'attendre.

— _Je vais te conduire._

— Merci. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur la moto de la Dullahan et cette dernière s'élançait déjà sur les routes encombrées. Slalomant entre les différents véhicules, Celty roulait rapidement. Elle s'inquiétait un peu. Elle connaissait bien Izaya. Pour qu'il appelle Shinra de lui-même, c'était qu'il devait aller mal... Mais en plus, il était tout à fait capable de tout quitter sans laisser de trace. Elle savait donc qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il file à l'anglaise sans laisser le temps à Shinra de lui parler. Mais elle espérait vraiment se tromper.

Arrivée sur place en un temps record, elle s'arrêta juste devant la maison et laissa Shinra s'élancer seul vers la porte. Elle avait décidé dès le départ de ne pas l'accompagner. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette conversation.

Entrant dans la maison, Shinra retrouva rapidement Izaya dans le salon installé près des grandes baies vitrées, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur.

« Tu as fait vite, remarqua ce dernier sans pour autant se retourner vers lui.

— Je voulais être sûr que tu serais encore là. »

L'informateur afficha un léger sourire. Il était content que Shinra soit venu si rapidement. Depuis une semaine, Izaya n'arrivait plus à maintenir son masque. Il sentait que tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Enfin, peut-être que ça durait depuis plus longtemps que ça, mais qu'il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Il étouffait. Il étouffait dans cette vie de faux-semblants. Il n'en pouvait plus de tous ses mensonges. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'aller enfin mieux. Mais il ne savait pas comment le dire à Shinra. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de pouvoir compter sur lui. Tout comme il n'était toujours pas convaincu de ce qui serait le mieux à faire. Partir ou affronter ses démons? Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il se sentait terriblement seul. Et, pour une fois, il espérait vraiment que Shinra se rende compte qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il avait besoin que son ami prenne les choses en main. Parce que lui ne tiendrait plus le coup longtemps...

De son côté, Shinra le regarda un moment, sentant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, avant de s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils.

« Où est Kine?

— Au travail, répondit Izaya d'une voix éteinte.

— Tu comptais partir sans rien lui dire?

— Bien sûr que non. »

Izaya avait beau être affirmatif, il n'était, en réalité, pas aussi sûr de lui. Il était probable qu'il lui laisserait lâchement un simple mot sur la table. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas affronter le regard déçu de Kine. Ce dernier était le seul à s'être occupé de lui. Il avait fait tellement pour lui qu'Izaya avait bien conscience qu'il le trahirait s'il partait à nouveau. Deux ans à prendre soin de lui... et tout ça pour rien...

Izaya passa alors, sans s'en rendre compte, ses mains sur ses bras, comme pour se rassurer. Faire croire à Shinra qu'il avait pris sa décision et qu'il voulait s'en aller lui avait paru normal. Il ne se voyait pas lui parler de ses doutes. Mais que faire si le médecin lâchait prise? S'il le laissait partir sans regret? Baisser les bras était tellement facile... Tout le monde l'avait fait autour d'Izaya. Pour une raison ou pour une autre. A chaque fois que le brun les avait testés, tous ses proches avaient fini par l'abandonner, ses parents en premier...

« Où vas-tu aller? demanda alors Shinra. Tu as déjà trouvé un logement?

— J'irai à l'hôtel le temps de me trouver une location.

— Mais cette maison t'appartient, non?

— Ça n'a pas d'importance.

— ... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu cherches, soupira le médecin. Tu étais bien ici pourtant, non?

— J'étais bien, oui. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. »

Izaya tourna enfin son fauteuil vers Shinra et le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui prouver ses dires.

« Alors quoi, reprit Shinra, tout allait bien pour toi jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve, c'est ça?

— Oui. J'arrivais très bien à vivre avec mon handicap, mais il a fallu que tu viennes tout gâcher, sans parler de ce stupide Shizu-chan!

— Et donc déménager va tout régler?

— Oui.

— C'est juste une fuite en avant, tu en as conscience au moins? »

Izaya ne répondit pas. Shinra voyait bien qu'il recommençait à se renfermer sur lui-même. La colère monta alors en lui. Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de tout ça.

« Il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques en quoi tu pouvais aller mieux avant que je ne te retrouve! Tu étais déjà incapable de marcher, tu refusais de faire ta rééducation et tu souffrais d'un sérieux stress post-traumatique! Tout ça n'est pas venu avec moi.

— ... Je sais, répondit Izaya d'un ton agacé. Mais j'arrivais à vivre avec. Et je t'assure que je me sentais vraiment bien.

— Moi je pense plutôt que tu te mentais à toi-même... Evidement que tu allais mieux avant puisque tu n'avais pas à regarder la réalité en face. »

Izaya secoua la tête. Même si c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait, il n'aimait pas l'entendre dire à haute voix.

« Et partir va changer quoi au juste? continua Shinra. Ça va te rendre l'usage de tes jambes? Ça va faire disparaître ta peur? »

L'informateur se renferma de plus en plus dans son silence, ce qui agaça davantage Shinra.

« C'est ce que tu veux? Continuer à vivre avec la crainte que Shizuo te retrouve? Ou quelqu'un d'autre?

— ... Je veux juste que tout ça s'arrête, souffla Izaya. Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant... »

Shinra l'observa longuement, avant de soupirer.

« Izaya... Sincèrement, est-ce que tu veux aller mieux? Est-ce que tu veux t'en sortir?

— Bien sûr que oui. Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être comme ça? »

 _ _Tu crois que ça m'amuse de recevoir un appel comme ça de Shizu-chan?__ Mais ça, il se garda bien de le rajouter.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas t'aider? Izaya... Je m'inquiète pour toi... »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Une horrible sensation lui prit l'estomac. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement. Il commençait à douter. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû appeler Shinra... et partir sans rien dire à personne... Il aurait préféré que Shinra l'écoute et le comprendre – voire l'approuve dans sa décision de s'en aller – au lieu de le mettre face à des faits bien trop dérangeants...

« ... Je ne sais plus quoi faire, avoua alors Izaya. Tout ça... ça ne me ressemble pas... Je ne veux plus me sentir aussi... faible... Si je pars, je peux tout recommencer. Peut-être que c'est ça qu'il me faut. Un nouveau départ... »

Il dit cette phrase avec le maigre espoir que Shinra compatisse et reconnaisse que c'était là une solution tout à fait envisageable.

« Tu ne peux pas recommencer en trainant derrière toi de tels problèmes, le cassa aussitôt le médecin illégal. Tu dois leur faire face, tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux t'en sortir. »

Shinra essayait de ne pas s'énerver, mais voir son ami dans un tel état lui faisait mal. Les doigts d'Izaya tremblaient de plus en plus. Alors, dans un geste qu'il voulait apaisant, il posa ses mains sur les siennes, essayant de le calmer.

« … De quoi as-tu donc si peur?

— ... De tout. J'ai peur de tout, murmura Izaya. Je ne me reconnais plus du tout... Je... »

Il respire fortement. Depuis de longues années, il gardait en lui ses émotions, les enfouissait même sous une tonne de sarcasme, voire même de sadisme. Mais il n'y parvenait plus désormais. Shinra le poussait dans ses dernières retranchements. Il avait besoin... besoin de juste se confier, d'être honnête envers lui-même pour une fois dans sa vie.

« Si je préfère fuir la réalité, c'est parce que... je me sens mort de l'intérieur... Comme veux-tu que je fasse face à tout ça? Tout ce qui va en sortir, c'est que je me déteste. Je me déteste Shinra... Je ne peux pas gérer ça... Je ne peux pas... »

Shinra sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Ces mots étaient terriblement durs à entendre pour lui. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, ni comment agir. Il décida alors, pour une fois, d'arrêter de réfléchir. Il s'avança vers Izaya, se pencha et l'entoura de ses bras. L'étreinte était maladroite, mais Shinra essayait de faire de son mieux pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui. Izaya, de son côté, se tendit, peu habitué à ce genre d'attention, avant de s'accrocher à la blouse de Shinra.

« Je suis là, Izaya... Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

Shinra ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour le lui faire comprendre. Il se sentait triste... Il savait, bien sûr, qu'Izaya n'avait jamais eu personne pour prendre soin de lui avant Kine. Il avait toujours vécu seul, ses parents n'avaient jamais été là pour lui et ses soeurs étaient trop jeunes pour pouvoir le soutenir. Shinra supposait que c'était une évolution malheureusement normale pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais connu que la solitude. Mais ce qui le rendait encore plus triste, c'était qu'il savait qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans cette solitude.

« … Je ne sais pas t'aider si tu ne m'en donnes pas l'occasion, reprit-il alors. Laisse-moi t'aider, Izaya...

— ... Je ne peux pas.

— Bien sûr que si, tu peux! Et dans le fond, tu en as envie, non? Sinon, tu serais parti dès la première fois que je suis venu. »

Izaya le lâcha et baissa les yeux, honteux de sa propre faiblesse.

« ... Ce n'est pas ça. J'étais content de te revoir. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas parti. J'aurais aimé que tu continues à venir ici et qu'on reprenne notre vie comme avant... sans que tu insistes pour que je me soigne.

— Et te regarder tranquillement sombrer? Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Même si ça implique le fait d'agir d'une façon que tu n'aimes pas... Mais j'aurais dû me douter que ça ne fonctionnerait pas... Tu es toujours comme ça. A chaque fois qu'on te met trop de pression, tu prends la tangente. »

Izaya ne répondit pas. Il aurait aimé le contredire, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Parce que ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Fuir, c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire...

« ... Je ne peux pas être confronté à ça. Il faut que tu me laisses partir, Shinra.

— J'ai promis que je le ferai, mais seulement quand on aura fini de parler... A quoi tu ne peux pas te confronter au juste? Si c'est ton mal-être, on peut gérer ça, ensemble.

— Il n'y a pas que ça. La vérité, c'est que... je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Comment veux-tu que je vive avec ça? »

Shinra fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. Mais il se força à rester silencieux pour laisser le temps à Izaya de déballer tout ce qu'il voulait.

« J'en ai encore eu la preuve l'autre jour... quand Shizu-chan m'a appelé... Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de savoir si j'allais bien... Ce n'est clairement pas l'attitude d'un monstre... »

Izaya lâcha ces dernières mots presque du bout des lèvres. C'était une réflexion qui lui était souvent venue à l'esprit ces derniers temps, mais à chaque fois, il avait tout fait pour la repousser le plus loin possible dans son esprit. Il inspira profondément avant de poursuivre :

« Shizuo n'est pas un monstre. Mais moi si. »

Ça y est. Il l'avait enfin dit à haute voix. Ce qui le tourmentait depuis tout ce temps étaient finalement sorti. De son côté, Shinra se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il ne pensait pas qu'Izaya avait une si faible opinion de lui-même. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion, avant de lui répondre, ne voulant pas faire d'erreur dans les mots qu'il allait prononcer.

« ... Izaya... Tu te trompes. En réalité, aucun de vous deux n'est un monstre. Vous êtes juste... différents de la norme. Et alors? Ce n'est pas si dramatique. »

Shinra tenta un petit sourire, mais n'était pas vraiment convaincant. Izaya l'entendait à peine. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu en lui depuis si longtemps était sorti presque de force. Mais ça ne lui faisait aucun bien. Parce que, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait face à ses sentiments, il voyait surtout sa propre faiblesse. Il ne voulait plus que ça arrive. Il ne voulait plus se sentir aussi mal.

« ... Quoi que je dise, ça ne changera rien, hein? » remarqua alors Shinra.

Izaya ne répondit pas, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Shinra avait l'horrible sensation qu'il n'arriverait plus à l'atteindre, comme si une grande barrière transparente s'était érigée entre eux deux. Le médecin baissa alors tristement les yeux. Il avait fait de son mieux, mais peut-être qu'il se trompait dans son approche.

« Très bien. Si tu veux partir, alors pars. Peut-être que c'est ce qui est mieux pour toi. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus comment agir avec toi. Izaya... Tu sais, je veux juste que tu ailles bien. Moi aussi, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant pour toi. Et si tu penses que couper les ponts avec moi et t'éloigner est la meilleure façon d'y parvenir, alors je respecterai ta décision. »

Les mots avaient eu du mal à sortir et Shinra n'était pas vraiment convaincu par ce qu'il disait, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il ne pouvait pas forcer Izaya à rester, ni même à se soigner. Et il pouvait encore moins imposer son aide. En réalité, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, Shinra avait peur. Peur de mal faire et de détruire complètement Izaya. Quel idiot il avait fait! Il avait presque pris ça pour un jeu. Il avait voulu satisfaire sa propre envie de revoir ses deux amis aller mieux, sans vraiment se soucier d'eux. Il y était allé bêtement de sa propre théorie, sans se rendre compte de la fragilité d'Izaya. Ce dernier cachait tellement bien son jeu qu'il était difficile de lire en lui, mais Shinra aurait du y parvenir malgré tout! Il n'avait aucune excuse!

« Mais, reprit-il d'une voix peu assurée, s'il y a quoique ce soit que je peux faire... il faut que tu me le dises, Izaya. Je te promets que je serai toujours là pour toi. Maintenant, dans un an, dans dix ans s'il le faut, je serai là... »

Izaya le regarda longuement. Jamais il n'avait vu Shinra comme ça... mais jamais non plus il ne s'était mis autant à nu... Tout se bousculait dans sa tête... S'il s'en aillait, il irait peut-être mieux, mais ce ne serait qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Et surtout, il se retrouverait seul à nouveau. Dans le fond, il savait quelle était la vraie question qu'il devait se poser: est-ce qu'il se sentait prêt à enfin avancer? Il en avait tellement envie... Mais seul, il savait très bien qu'il n'y arriverait jamais.

Shinra... Shinra avait toujours été un ami horrible. Et pourtant, il était là. Il lui tendait la main. Izaya n'avait qu'à faire un seul geste. Avec lui, peut-être qu'il pourrait y arriver... Shinra lui paraissait honnête. Il était même prêt à le laisser partir et à ne plus le revoir si ça lui permettait d'aller mieux. Il lui prouvait par la même occasion qu'il était sincère. Longtemps, Izaya avait pensé que Shinra n'était revenu que pour combler une curiosité morbide ou pour s'assurer qu'il resterait loin de Shizuo. Mais il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il se trompait. Shinra n'était là que pour lui.

Respirant fortement, Izaya laissa trainer son regard sur son téléphone. Les mots de Shizu-chan ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Izaya devait bien s'avouer qu'il était trop tard pour partir. Peu importe où il allait, les mots de Shizu-chan resteraient toujours gravés dans son esprit. Pour arriver enfin à se défaire de l'ancien barman, peut-être qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution... Une solution désagréable... Une solution qu'il voulait fuir. Pourtant, étrangement, se souvenir des paroles de Shizuo lui donnait à nouveau du courage. Il ne voulait plus être faible. Il voulait que Shizu-chan puisse encore le regarder comme avant, sans pitié, sans indifférence.

« ... J'ai besoin de ton aide..., parvint enfin à articuler Izaya. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. Je veux redevenir la personne que j'étais avant tout ça... Aide-moi Shinra... Aide-moi à m'en sortir... »

Les paroles de l'informateur mirent quelques secondes pour atteindre le cerveau de Shinra. Ce dernier se sentit alors incroyablement soulagé. Souriant, il reprit Izaya dans ses bras dans un geste précipité.

« Merci Izaya. Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu ailles mieux! Tu verras, on s'en sortira! Bientôt, tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir! »

Il le relâcha assez vite, toujours aussi rayonnant, et enchaina directement.

« Ok, j'ai déjà fait plusieurs recherches. Il y a un excellent centre de revalidation à Tokyo. Je t'y conduirai tous les jours. Tu verras, ils sont supers là-bas. Ils proposent aussi un suivi psychologique et... »

Izaya se sentit pris de vertige. Shinra allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui là.

« Chaque chose en son temps, le coupa-t-il alors. Je veux bien les rencontrer, mais... on verra pour la suite, d'accord? »

Shinra se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était laissé emporter par son enthousiasme. Mais il attendait cette demande d'aide d'Izaya depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il sourit alors doucement.

« D'accord. Mais je ne te lâcherai plus. Hors de question que tu prennes la tangente une fois de plus. »

Il préférait le préciser directement. Après tout, il connaissait bien Izaya. Certes, il avait enfin reconnu ses problèmes et accepter d'aller de l'avant, mais rien ne garantissait qu'il continue sur cette voie. La rééducation serait dure, autant physiquement que mentalement. Si Shinra ne restait pas derrière lui, Izaya serait bien capable de tout abandonner au bout de quelques jours.

« Il va quand même falloir qu'on s'arrange, dit-il alors. Kine travaille beaucoup et je n'ai pas envie de te savoir seul entre deux séances.

— Tu penses que j'ai quel âge au juste?

— Ça n'a rien avoir. Seulement, ce ne sera pas une étape facile à vivre. Tu seras fatigué, tes muscles seront épuisés à chaque fois. Tu auras peut-être du mal à te débrouiller tout seul. Et puis, j'aimerais bien examiner tes bras de plus près.

— … Même si c'est fatiguant, je suis sûr de pouvoir rester seul.

— Non, Izaya. Si tu acceptes mon aide, c'est à mes conditions. Il est hors de question que tu restes seul à broyer du noir et à te détester. »

Oh ça oui. Même s'il devait venir s'installer ici, Shinra veillerait personnellement à ce qu'Izaya ne souffre plus de sa solitude. Et comme il savait que l'informateur refuserait toute aide psychologique dans un premier temps, il se devait de le surveiller encore plus. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir Izaya s'évaporer une nouvelle fois dans la nature par manque d'inattention de sa part.

Izaya, de son côté, resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'avoir constamment quelqu'un à ses côtés l'empêcherait de faire n'importe quoi. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas demander ça à Kine. Ce dernier s'était déjà suffisamment sacrifié pour lui.

« … Ma proposition tient toujours, reprit alors Shinra comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu peux venir vivre avec Celty et moi. Tu seras plus près du centre comme ça et ce sera plus facile pour nous de te seconder. »

Izaya sentit sa respiration s'accélérer en entendant la phrase de Shinra. Il ferma les yeux un moment, avant de reprendre la parole, la gorge sèche.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

— Pourquoi? A cause de Shizuo? Si c'est lui le seul problème, ça peut se régler facilement. »

Izaya ne dit rien un moment. S'il avait su que sa conversation avec Shinra tournerait de cette façon, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas appeler...

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tout accélérer comme ça? demanda-t-il alors, agacé. D'accord, je te demande de l'aide, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il faut tout mettre en place directement.

— Ah et tu ne trouves pas que tu as déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça? Deux ans, Izaya. Tu as laissé passer deux années entières de ta vie à faire comme si tout allait bien. Ce n'est pas quand tu ouvres les yeux qu'il faut encore plus trainer. Tu ne vas pas bien. C'est maintenant qu'il faut agir. »

Izaya se sentit à nouveau mis au pied du mur. Il détestait ça. Et pourtant, il savait que Shinra avait raison. Et il lui était secrètement reconnaissant de ne lui laisser aucune porte de sortie.

« … D'accord... Mais... Si j'accepte... je... je ne veux voir personne. Et... il faudra qu'on trouve une solution pour tenir Shizuo à l'écart. Je refuse de le revoir.

— ... Et pourquoi on ne lui dirait pas la vérité tout simplement? proposa Shinra, soulagé de voir qu'Izaya allait dans son sens.

— Tu es fou? Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le voir débarquer sur un coup de colère pour finir ce qu'il a commencé. »

Shinra le regarda un instant. Il avait évité depuis tout ce temps de parler de Shizuo à Izaya, mais le moment était venu. Maintenant que son plan arrivait à son terme, il pouvait lui dire la vérité.

« Il ne le fera pas, répondit-il alors. Oh, je ne vais pas te mentir. Il te hait toujours. Et si tu retournes le déranger, oui, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Mais Izaya... Tu sais, même s'il a essayé de le cacher, Shizuo a souffert plus que n'importe qui d'autre de ton absence. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il t'a appelé? Il pense qu'il t'a tué et il n'arrive pas à vivre avec ça. »

Izaya sentit sa gorge devenir de plus en plus sèche. Oui, tout ça, il avait cru le comprendre avec le message de Shizuo. Mais il avait quand même du mal à y croire...

« Il a toujours voulu ma mort pourtant...

— Peut-être oui. Mais aujourd'hui, il souhaite plus que tout passer à autre chose. Si on lui dit que tu es en vie, il pourra le faire et ne cherchera pas à t'approcher. Lui, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est s'éloigner de tout ça. »

Shinra préféra en rester là et ne pas parler de la sensation de manque que Shizuo avait mentionné devant Celty. De son côté, Izaya joua nerveusement avec les manches de son haut. Pouvait-il prendre un tel risque? Quelle était la meilleure solution? S'il ne disait rien, n'y avait-il pas plus de danger que Shizuo s'énerve s'il venait à l'apprendre d'une autre façon? Il était coincé... Il sentait bien que sa survie ne pouvait pas rester secrète encore bien longtemps...

« Et même s'il voulait te voir, tu crois vraiment qu'on ne pourrait pas te protéger? reprit Shinra. Celty l'arrêtera. Tu peux compter sur elle. »

Izaya respira profondément. Il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui. Mais à nouveau les mots de Shizu-chan lui revenaient en tête. Quand il avait reçu son appel, il avait voulu lui répondre, le rassurer, mais la peur l'avait bloqué. Cependant, si lui-même voulait aller de l'avant, il devait sans doute passer par là. Il ne pouvait plus reculer de toute façon. En acceptant l'aide de Shinra, il n'avait d'autres choix que de laisser Shizuo apprendre la vérité.

« D'accord, finit-il par souffler. Tu peux lui dire que je suis encore en vie et que je suis chez toi. Mais qu'il ne vienne jamais me voir. Dis lui que moi aussi je veux passer à autre chose. »

Shinra acquiesça, tout en se forçant à ne pas sourire devant Izaya. Enfin! Il allait enfin pouvoir réellement aider Izaya. Ce n'était désormais plus qu'une question de temps avant que ses deux amis ne reprennent enfin leur vie en main...

* * *

Quand Shinra partit pour lui laisser le temps de finir ses affaires et de parler avec Kine – qui ne devait pas tarder – Izaya se sentit incroyablement vide et fatigué. Comme si toute la tension qui parasitait son corps jusque là avait disparu. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu que c'était une bonne idée de faire ça – et sans doute ne le serait-il jamais – mais une part de lui était rassurée que Shinra prenne les choses en main. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un.

Il entendit au loin les pas de Kine dans le hall. Il se sentait un peu coupable envers lui. Ce dernier avait pourtant tout fait pour l'aider, mais il n'aurait jamais pu le mettre face à la réalité, comme Shinra et Shizuo l'avaient fait... Izaya sentit sa présence dans son dos et décida de lui expliquer rapidement la situation. Il se tourna alors pour lui faire face. Kine le regardait avec des yeux perçants.

« ... Tu t'en vas?

— Oui... J'ai finalement accepté la proposition de Shinra. Je vais aller me soigner à Tokyo... Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de la maison pendant ce temps. »

Izaya essaya de prendre un ton détaché, comme si tout ça n'avait pas d'importance, comme s'il allait faire une simple course. Kine, lui, n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu faire changer d'avis le brun, mais qu'importe. Cette nouvelle remplit rapidement de joie le coeur, pourtant usé, de l'ancien yakuza.

« Tu en as mis du temps pour te décider, répliqua-t-il alors avec un petit sourire.

— Je sais...

— Quand est-ce que tu pars?

— Ce soir. Shinra veut faire ça vite, avant que je ne change d'avis.

— Il a raison.

— Probablement, avoua Izaya. Ecoute... Je compte bien revenir quand j'irai mieux.

— Très bien. J'attendrai ton retour. »

Kine lui lança alors un étrange regard. En toute sincérité, il l'aurait bien accompagné, mais il savait qu'il devait arrêter de vouloir autant le protéger.

« Prends soin de toi, Izaya. D'accord?

— Je vais essayer... »

Izaya sourit légèrement devant le ton presque paternaliste de Kine, mais ne l'embêta pas avec ça. Il lui devait tellement! Mais il ne savait pas comment le remercier... Il était mal à l'aise avec à ça. Il ne méritait clairement pas qu'on s'inquiète autant pour lui. Et pourtant, ni Kine ni Shinra ne l'avaient laissé tomber. Encore moins Celty. Alors peut-être que tout ça en valait la peine? Ils avaient tous fait un pas vers lui, même Shizuo. C'était sans doute à son tour d'en faire de même...

Il avait peur. Il était même terrifié par la rapidité des évènements. Sans parler de son corps qui le faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Mais son esprit, lui, ne voulait pas encore se rendre. Parce qu'il savait que sa situation n'était plus viable, qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça s'il voulait encore redevenir un jour comme avant. Seul, il n'arriverait à rien. Mais avec Shinra et Celty à ses côtés... peut-être que c'était possible. Et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il se sentit réellement bien. Ce n'était plus une illusion. Il allait s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Et intérieurement, il remercia Shizuo. Parce que, sans son appel, Izaya n'aurait sans doute pas trouvé la force de voir la réalité en face. Il avait pourtant toujours voulu se relever, mais il manquait jusqu'ici de courage, de volonté. Mais ça allait aller maintenant... parce qu'il avait su parler à Shinra et que ce dernier avait vu clair en lui. Il allait l'aider, tout en refusant de s'enfermer avec lui dans une douce illusion qui, de toute façon, n'aurait jamais pu durer éternellement... Et, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, c'était exactement ce dont Izaya avait toujours voulu, que quelqu'un lui permette enfin de se reposer sur lui...

* * *

Et voilà, Izaya retourne à Tokyo! Quelle sera la réaction de Shizuo en apprenant enfin qu'il est toujours en vie? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre! Merci pour votre lecture en tout cas!

A suivre: Je ne suis pas un monstre

A bientôt!


	7. Je ne suis pas un monstre

Bonsoir! Encore merci pour vos reviews sur mon dernier chapitre. Elles m'ont toutes bien motivée à écrire ce chapitre dans un délai raisonnable pour une fois. Vos retours m'aident vraiment à faire de mon mieux pour cette histoire!

Voici donc le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **7\. Je ne suis pas un monstre**

Le calme. C'était ce qui le frappait le plus. Il n'y avait absolument aucun bruit. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que Shinra et Celty étaient allés se coucher. Mais Izaya, lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il regardait, presque inlassablement, les minutes défiler. Presque trois heures du matin... Il soupira et se retourna encore une fois dans son lit. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Il était même tendu.

Le trajet jusqu'ici n'avait pas été de tout repos. Et quand il était arrivé à Tokyo, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder à la crise de panique qui le menaçait. Izaya avait également demandé à Celty de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours avant d'oser sortir du véhicule. Heureusement pour lui, à cette heure tardive, il y avait eu que très peu de gens qui trainaient encore dans le coin. Mais l'informateur avait été, malgré tout, plus que nerveux. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il avait enfin été à l'abri à l'intérieur des quatre murs de l'appartement que les battements de son coeur s'étaient un peu calmés.

Pourtant, revenir chez Shinra était plus éprouvant que prévu. Tout ce qu'Izaya avait essayé de mettre de côté pendant ces dernières années lui revenait désormais en pleine face. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cet appartement. Comme si tout ça appartenait à une autre vie. Il espérait que ce sentiment ne serait que passager, parce que c'était plus que désagréable. Izaya était d'ailleurs content que Shinra l'ait rapidement laissé seul dans la chambre d'ami. Enfermé dans cette petite pièce, le brun s'était tout de suite senti plus en sécurité. Il s'était alors installé dans le lit et avait tenté de trouver le sommeil, même s'il avait senti qu'il ne viendrait pas facilement. Et il ne s'y était pas trompé...

Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était réellement de retour à Tokyo. Dire qu'il n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres de toutes les personnes qu'il avait désespérément essayé d'oublier ces deux dernières années. Il joua alors nerveusement avec les draps. Il se demanda à nouveau s'il avait fait le bon choix, avant de soupirer. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter de penser à ça. Il avait enfin décidé d'aller de l'avant, d'affronter ses problèmes. Ce n'était pas pour faire marche arrière aussi vite. Mais il avait honte... honte d'avoir montré ses faiblesses à Shinra... honte aussi d'être aussi faible... Cependant, ce n'était pas le sentiment qui le submergeait le plus. Non... Depuis qu'il était revenu à Tokyo, il n'arrivait plus à se défaire de sa peur.

Il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains jours. Peur de revenir dans cette vie qui ne signifiait plus grand-chose pour lui. Peur de reprendre éventuellement contact avec certaines personnes. Peur aussi de découvrir qu'en réalité personne ne voulait le revoir. Mais surtout, peur de la réaction de Shizuo. Ce dernier ne savait toujours pas qu'il était de retour. Shinra n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, mais Izaya supposait qu'il le lui annoncerait le plus vite possible... Comment l'ancien barman allait-il réagir? Serait-il en colère? Est-ce qu'Izaya avait bien fait de croire que Celty pourrait vraiment le défendre en cas de problème?

La peur s'insinua encore plus profondément dans le creux de son ventre. Au fond de lui, Izaya aurait préféré que Shizuo soit déjà au courant. Ne pas savoir comment il allait réagir l'inquiétait encore plus. Et s'il venait directement ici pour lui demander des comptes? Ou pire, et si Shizuo débarquait chez Shinra sans prévenir avant même d'apprendre la nouvelle? Il péterait surement un câble en sentant son odeur... Izaya se mit alors à respirer plus fortement. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas pas pensé à ça? Shizuo pouvait venir n'importe quand, même cette nuit. Il suffirait qu'il se blesse en se battant. Combien de fois c'était déjà arrivé? Surement que Shinra lui-même n'en savait rien, tant c'était fréquent.

Izaya sursauta violemment en entendant un bruit. Il se redressa aussitôt en position assise, les sens en alerte. Son coeur se mit à battre frénétiquement contre ses tempes alors que la douleur de ses jambes sembla plus forte que jamais. Mais au bout de quelques seconde, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait rien. Ce n'était qu'un simple bruit, comme il y en avait dans toutes les habitations. Sa tête retomba alors lourdement sur son oreiller. Il n'y arriverait pas... Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça... Il devait faire quelque chose pour calmer cette peur.

Les secondes passèrent tandis qu'Izaya se sentait de plus en plus tendu. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pouvait pas attendre que Shinra aille parler à Shizuo. C'était trop risqué. En plus, il ne savait même pas quand le médecin aurait l'occasion de le faire. Et si, pour une raison ou une autre, Shizuo n'était pas disponible demain? Izaya ne se voyait pas attendre un jour de plus dans la crainte de le voir débarquer sans rien savoir. Ou en l'ayant appris par quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, peut-être qu'on l'avait vu dans la rue tout à l'heure, même si Celty lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait personne... Izaya n'en pouvait plus de ces incertitudes. En plus, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le dérangeait...

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il avait accepté que Shizuo soit au courant de son retour. Mais depuis, il ne cessait d'y réfléchir. Le fait de laisser Shinra – voire Celty – le lui annoncer, c'était clairement céder à la facilité. Et ça ne lui posait aucun problème en soi, sauf que... sauf qu'il ne connaitrait alors jamais avec certitude la réaction de Shizuo. Shinra pourrait lui mentir pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop. Or, Izaya aurait besoin de savoir si le blond était en colère ou non. Il fallait qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre. Il ne supporterait pas de rester dans le flou sur un point aussi important. Pourtant, il était toujours hors question qu'il le voit ou même qu'il l'appelle. Il ne se sentait clairement pas prêt à entendre à nouveau la voix de Shizu-chan. Cependant, il lui restait toujours un moyen...

Inspirant profondément, Izaya attrapa son téléphone portable, posé sur sa table de nuit, et réfléchit un instant. Il avait déjà eu envie de lui répondre, mais, à ce moment-là, il avait eu trop peur. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine et, pourtant, tout avait changé dans sa tête. Maintenant qu'il voulait enfin passer au-dessus de tout ça, il avait l'impression que c'était presque un passage obligatoire. Quelque part, il avait besoin de se prouver qu'il pouvait le faire. Surtout qu'il était au pied du mur à présent. Quoiqu'il fasse, Shizuo finirait par être au courant qu'il se trouvait chez Shinra...

Les doigts tremblants légèrement, il commença à écrire son message: " _ _Je suis en vie. Je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de quelques soins. Shinra va m'aider. Je suis arrivé chez lui cette nuit. Je ne viendrai pas te déranger et dès que je serai soigné, je repartirai. Tu ne devrais même pas me voir, mais je préférais te prévenir.__ " Il se relut plusieurs fois. C'était clair et concis. Et rien ne laissait transparaitre son état réel, ni sa peur. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il ne savait pas... Il avait à nouveau du mal à respirer... Il hésita longuement à l'envoyer. Il le lut alors à nouveau, pour se donner du temps. Mais après avoir passé plus d'un quart d'heures à fixer ces maigres lignes, il n'en put plus. Respirant profondément, il appuya rapidement sur le bouton d'envoi. Une horrible sensation de vide s'empara de lui lorsqu'il constata que le message était bien parti. Et voilà... Il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Il attendit quelques minutes, dans l'angoisse, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. A trois heures du matin, c'était sans doute normal... Il reposa alors son téléphone à ses côtés, tout en ayant pris le soin d'augmenter le son auparavant. Comme ça, si Shizuo lui répondait, le bruit devrait le réveiller. Enfin, s'il arrivait à s'endormir bien sûr...

Il avait du mal à calmer sa respiration. Il sentait que la panique n'était pas loin. Il ferma alors les yeux un moment, essayant de penser à autre chose, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Aurait-il toujours aussi peur de Shizuo toute sa vie? Izaya avait tellement envie de croire qu'il ne souffrait pas d'un stress post-traumatique comme l'avançait Shinra. Après tout, il avait quand même réussi à envoyer un message à Shizuo... Mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas une preuve... Parce que ce geste n'avait été dicté que par la peur... et surtout il avait réussi à le faire seulement parce qu'il ne voyait pas Shizu-chan et qu'il n'entendait pas sa voix non plus. Et pourtant, même sans avoir aucun contact réel avec lui, il était terrifié... Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette boule au ventre qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Shizuo... Il détestait ça... Et il espérait vraiment que son séjour ici lui permettrait enfin de passer au-dessus de ce sentiment qu'il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir...

* * *

Le lendemain, Shizuo ouvrit péniblement les yeux au son de son réveil. Il grogna un peu en voyant qu'il était bien six heures trente. Il avait mal dormi cette nuit. C'était rare mais, ce matin, il serait bien resté au lit un moment. Cependant, il n'en eut pas le loisir parce que, dès que Shiroi se rendit compte qu'il était réveillé, il quitta son panier et s'approcha de lui, lui faisant les yeux doux pour avoir à manger. Shizuo devrait sans doute se féliciter de l'assurance que son chien prenait de jour en jour, mais il était tellement fatigué que ça l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose de devoir se lever.

De mauvaise humeur, il repoussa alors ses draps, fit une petite caresse à Shiroi, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il remplit rapidement sa gamelle, puis alla se préparer un café fort. Ce n'était clairement pas sa boisson préféré – il détestait tout ce qui était amer – mais ça avait au moins le mérite de le réveiller complètement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de bain pour se préparer à son aise. Quand il fut prêt, il prit ses affaires, dit au revoir à Shiroi et quitta son appartement. Le vent frais lui frappa aussitôt le visage, ce qui lui fit du bien. Tout en marchant il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore allumé son téléphone. Oh il était loin d'y être accro, mais depuis que son frère lui avait appris sa future paternité, Shizuo aimait s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas reçu de message de sa part. Alors, quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer sous ses doigts, il fut tellement persuadé que c'était son frère qu'il ne comprit pas directement le sens des mots qu'il lisait.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux balayèrent à un nouveau l'ensemble du message. Son coeur se mit alors à battre plus rapidement, comme s'il avait compris avant son cerveau de quoi il en retournait réellement. __Je suis en vie__... Il regarda le nom du contact et reconnut le fameux numéro inconnu. Impossible...

L'information sembla prendre à temps fou à s'imprimer réellement dans son esprit. Défaillant, il posa une main contre le mur, son regard ne quittant pas le message. Il était en vie... Izaya était en vie... Il ferma les yeux un moment. Il n'était pas un meurtrier... Ce fut la première pensée qui s'afficha clairement dans sa tête. Il se répéta alors cette phrase un nombre incalculable de fois. Il n'était pas un putain de meurtrier! Toute la tension disparut instantanément de son corps. Son soulagement fut tel qu'il eut presque l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était crispé à ce point-là jusqu'ici. Merde... Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il n'avait pas tué Izaya. Cette foutue puce... Shizuo ricana en imaginant le sourire moqueur qu'avait dû afficher Izaya tout en écrivant ces mots... Mon dieu... Izaya avait fini par lui répondre... Shizuo avait du mal à le croire. Il relut les premiers mots, comme pour s'en assurer. Putain, jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir un tel soulagement simplement en recevant un message.

Le poids qu'il ressentait à l'estomac depuis qu'il avait cru avoir tué Izaya disparut aussitôt. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Il ne s'était probablement jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Ses craintes, ses cauchemars n'avaient plus aucune raison d'être. Tout ce qui lui bouffait l'existence s'était évaporé grâce à de simples mots. Ce combat entre eux ne s'était pas terminé de façon tragique...

Alors, finalement, aucun des deux n'avait gagné. Match nul hein? Ouais, il préférait clairement cette fin-là. Aucun des deux n'avait réussi à tuer l'autre et c'était bien mieux comme ça. Putain, il avait enfin la preuve qu'il n'était pas un monstre! Il avait beau faire illusion jusque-là, mais jamais il n'aurait pu se pardonner s'il avait causé la mort de quelqu'un, même celle d'Izaya. Ça aurait prouvé qu'il n'avait aucune humanité en lui. Mais là... il avait encore un espoir. Un espoir de pouvoir enfin vivre une vie normale. Il rigola à nouveau. Il avait envie de crier fortement: "Je ne suis pas un monstre!"

Merde, il avait vraiment l'impression que ses jambes peinaient à supporter son poids. Et il ne cessait de sourire comme un idiot. Fébrile, il décida alors de relire correctement le message, imprimant tous les mots cette fois-ci. Izaya allait bien... Mais il avait quand même besoin de soins? Shizuo en soupira presque d'amusement. C'était bien la puce ça. Incapable de dire les choses clairement. Si on allait bien, on avait pas besoin de soins. Encore moins deux ans plus tard. C'était logique pourtant... Et il était chez Shinra... Comment ça il était chez Shinra?!

Une sombre colère remplaça rapidement la joie – trop fugace – que Shizuo avait ressentie jusque-là. Mais, pour une fois, elle n'était pas dirigée vers Izaya. Shinra était au courant. Putain, il savait qu'Izaya était en vie et il ne lui avait rien dit! Depuis combien de temps lui cachait-il ça? Comment avait-il pu lui mentir comme ça alors qu'il savait très bien que Shizuo vivait très mal l'absence d'Izaya?! Furieux, Shizuo se dirigea sans réfléchir vers l'appartement du médecin, histoire de régler ses comptes. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement au bout de quelques pas. Izaya était là-bas...

Ce fut sans doute à ce moment-là que Shizuo se rendit réellement compte de la proximité du brun. Il ne lui faudrait que quelques minutes pour le revoir. Ses doigts se crispèrent alors sur son téléphone. Que se passerait-il s'il se retrouvait à nouveau face à lui? Est-ce qu'il arriverait à rester calme? C'était une question qui le taraudait depuis un bon moment. Il lui suffirait de peu pour en avoir enfin la réponse. Mais... mais il préféra l'éviter. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. De toute façon, Izaya ne semblait pas vouloir le revoir vu son message. La puce n'était là que pour peu de temps et ne comptait pas le croiser. Ouais, c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Pour l'instant en tout cas...

Shizuo avait d'abord besoin de digérer tout ça... Il était réellement de retour, hein? Izaya ne doutait vraiment de rien pour revenir à Ikebukuro aussi tranquillement. Ça ne mettait pas spécialement Shizuo de bonne humeur, mais il était prêt à passer au-dessus ça. Parce que, merde, ça faisait quand même deux ans qu'il l'attendait, ce foutu retour! Il respira profondément. La vie semblait enfin reprendre un court normal. Mais il avait du mal à y croire. Il avait tiré un trait sur l'idée d'avoir des nouvelles d'Izaya après ce message vocal resté sans réponse. Et voilà qu'enfin la puce se décidait. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé? Bah c'était sans importance. Ça faisait longtemps que Shizuo avait renoncé à comprendre la façon dont Izaya réfléchissait.

Mais il y avait quand même une différence entre le savoir simplement en vie et apprendre qu'il était chez Shinra... Shizuo n'arrivait pas à comprendre le silence du médecin. Il était vraiment en colère contre lui. Il n'en revenait pas que son ami ait osé lui cacher ça. Et si Izaya s'était installé là-bas, ça signifiait que Celty était également au courant... Le geste partit alors tout seul. De rage, son poing alla se loger dans le mur le plus proche, le fissurant complètement. Merde, ils avaient intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne excuse! Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il se dit qu'Izaya était peut-être arrivé chez eux sans les prévenir... Ouais... ce n'était pas impossible. Agacé de s'être emporté aussi facilement, il mit alors ses mains dans ses poches et inspira longuement.

Il reprit ensuite machinalement la direction de son travail – tout en notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devrait appeler Shinra dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion pour en savoir plus. Tout au long de sa route, il ne cessa de lancer des regards autour de lui et se mit même à respirer plus fortement. Il s'attendait à tout instant à sentir l'horrible odeur d'Izaya ou à apercevoir un bout de son affreuse veste. Cependant, rien ne vint troubler son odorat, ni sa vue. Il continua alors son chemin, un peu sur une autre planète. Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du bureau, il se demanda tout à coup s'il était sensé répondre au message d'Izaya. Il n'y avait pas de question, mais ses mots attendaient quand même un retour non? C'était bizarre... Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire... Il n'était habitué qu'aux échanges houleux avec le brun. Il trouvait ça étrange de lui répondre de façon normale. Mais ne rien dire serait bizarre aussi. Il tapa alors deux mots, sans se prendre la tête histoire de régler ça rapidement, avant de les envoyer. Puis, il entra enfin dans le bâtiment qui lui faisait face et alla rejoindre Tom, toujours dans un état second. Il avait l'impression que son esprit était entouré d'un épais brouillard. Malgré son soulagement évident, il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler complètement cette nouvelle...

* * *

Le bruit sembla résonner dans toute la chambre. Izaya ouvrit directement les yeux. Même s'il n'avait somnolé que deux petites heures, il se sentit directement réveillé. Un grand froid parcourut tout son corps lorsqu'il comprit d'où venait le bruit. Sans attendre, il prit son téléphone d'un geste tremblant et lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir: " _ _Ok. Merci.__ " Son souffle se coupa alors qu'il haussa les sourcils. Shizuo était sérieux là? C'était quoi ça pour une réponse? Il n'aurait pas eu être encore plus court non? Regardant longuement le message, il essaya d'en savoir plus. Shizu-chan n'avait pas l'air fâché, n'est-ce pas...? S'il était en colère, il ne lui aurait pas répondu comme ça, non? Mais quand même... Vu l'effort qu'il lui avait fallu pour oser reprendre contact avec lui, Izaya s'était attendu à autre chose...

Enfin, au moins, Shizu-chan ne s'était pas énervé. Avec ce genre de réaction, Izaya pouvait sans doute espérer que le blond ne débarque pas ici sans prévenir... Normalement... Pourtant, la crainte restait toujours là, tapis dans un coin de son esprit. Cette réponse ne le rassurait pas tant que ça. Izaya s'était persuadé qu'il réussirait à saisir l'état d'esprit de Shizuo en lisant sa réponse, mais là... Il ne savait pas du tout comment il devait interpréter ces deux mots. C'était expéditif... Comme si Shizu-chan n'en avait rien eu à faire...

« Izaya? Tu es réveillé? »

La voix de Shinra s'éleva à travers la porte. Izaya lui répondit alors positivement, les yeux toujours braqué sur son écran.

« Je t'attends dans la cuisine. J'aimerais te parler. »

Et voilà, ça commençait. Izaya imaginait d'avance la conversation. Soupirant, il lâcha son téléphone. Il n'apprendrait rien de plus de toute façon de ce foutu message. Il se prépara alors rapidement, peinant à prendre ses repères dans l'appartement. L'ouverture des portes était vraiment limite pour qu'il puisse passer avec son fauteuil roulant. A chaque fois, il accrochait un peu le chambranle. Shinra lui avait dit que ça n'avait aucune importance, mais Izaya, lui, détestait ça. Il s'était fait à sa nouvelle condition, cependant il n'aimait pas y être confronté pour autant.

Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans la cuisine, Shinra était déjà assis à table, en compagnie de Celty. Le médecin lui sourit et lui demanda directement s'il avait passé une bonne nuit. Izaya préféra lui mentir, ne voulant pas encore se montrer faible devant Shinra.

« Bien, reprit alors le médecin tout en lui tendant une tasse de café bien chaud, je voulais voir avec toi pour l'organisation des prochains jours. Je vais appeler le centre de rééducation ce matin et essayer d'avoir un rendez-vous le plus vite possible.

— D'accord, répondit simplement Izaya.

— Sinon, je pense que ce serait bien aussi que j'aille parler à Shizuo avec Celty après son travail pour le prévenir de ton retour.

— ... Il est déjà au courant... »

Shinra regarda Izaya, surpris.

« Comment ça?

— Je lui ai envoyé un message cette nuit. »

Shinra ricana alors nerveusement. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là... Il sentait d'ici la colère de Shizuo. A tous les coups, il allait lui reprocher de ne rien lui avoir dit. Mais c'était sans doute une bonne chose que la nouvelle vienne directement d'Izaya. Shinra était content de ce pas avant.

« _Est-ce qu'il t'a répondu?_ écrivit alors Celty.

— Oui... Ma présence ici ne devrait pas trop poser de problème. Je pense. »

En principe. Izaya préférait quand même rester méfiant. Il ne le sentait pas. La réponse de Shizuo était trop laconique. Ses doigts se resserrent sur sa tasse de café, alors qu'il sentait son estomac se nouer, comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait du blond. Avait-il commis une erreur en lui envoyant ce message? Il ne savait plus du tout comment se comporter avec Shizuo. Il avait supposé que la meilleure façon d'agir pour ne pas provoquer sa colère, c'était de faire tout le contraire de ce qu'il aurait normalement fait. Mais se montrer honnête avec le blond n'était peut-être pas payant dans le fond.

« _C'est une bonne chose. Mais ce serait quand même bien qu'on aille lui parler. On pourra lui expliquer la situation._ »

Izaya resta silencieux. Il voulait juste changer de sujet. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Même s'il avait l'impression d'un peu mieux contrôler sa peur à chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom de Shizuo, cette dernière ne disparaissait pas pour autant. Le brun commençait même à craindre qu'elle serait toujours là. Peut-être qu'il arriverait juste à mieux la camoufler avec le temps...

Shinra hocha alors la tête en réponse à Celty, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on dise à quelqu'un d'autre que tu es revenu?

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit Izaya. J'imagine que ça finira par se savoir.

— Tu ne veux même pas prévenir tes soeurs? »

Izaya se tut à nouveau. Ses soeurs. Il n'avait jamais été très proche d'elles. Enfin, c'était plus compliqué que ça... Il avait ressenti des émotions fortes, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais réussi à clairement identifier, quand ses parents l'avaient mis sur le côté. Le boulot avait toujours semblé plus important pour eux. Pourtant, ils trouvaient quand même le temps pour être présents pour ses soeurs. Sans doute qu'ils avaient été lassés par le comportement d'Izaya et que c'était pour ça qu'ils l'avaient abandonné. Jaloux de cette différence d'attention, le brun avait alors malmené psychologiquement ses soeurs, voulant les tordre comme lui-même était tordu. Il savait donc très bien que si ses soeurs étaient si bizarres maintenant, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Et pourtant, tout ça avait été bien futile. Parce que ses parents avaient également fini par se désintéresser d'elles lorsqu'ils jugèrent qu'Izaya était assez grand pour s'occuper de ses soeurs. Mais au lieu de comprendre que ses parents n'étaient juste pas faits pour ce rôle, il avait mal vécu ce qu'il avait pris comme une punition. Alors oui, il avait été là pour ses soeurs, mais d'une horrible façon. Et dès qu'il l'avait pu, il les avait laissées seules. Bien sûr qu'Izaya s'en voulait pour son comportement. A chaque fois qu'il les voyait, il se rendait bien compte à quel point il les avait perverties. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais été capable de le reconnaître à haute voix.

« ... Non. Elles sont bien mieux sans moi. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'elles ont très bien vécu mon absence. »

Shinra échangea alors un regard avec Celty. Celle-ci décida de répondre à Izaya.

« _Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé avec elles, mais elles se sont inquiétées pour toi. Tu es leur frère. Si tu étais mort, ça leur ferait de la peine_.

— ... Je ne sais pas. On verra. »

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Tant qu'elles n'avaient pas de problème, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il se rapproche d'elles... Son refus d'expliciter sa réponse sonna la fin de la conversation. Il finit alors son café, avant de s'éloigner, délaissant par la même occasion son petit-déjeuner — qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de prendre de toute façon.

Shinra décida de laisser passer, pour cette fois. Il mangea lui-même rapidement tout en discutant avec Celty, avant de partir dans son bureau. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui...

* * *

Shizuo finissait tout juste sa première visite lorsqu'il reçut un message de la part de Celty qui lui proposait de se voir après son travail. Il accepta rapidement, même s'il n'avait aucun doute sur la raison de cette demande. Soupirant, il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et en profita pour s'allumer une cigarette. Il se sentait un peu à côté de ses pompes ce matin. Il ne savait pas quoi penser du silence de ses amis, même si une colère sourde menaçait à tout moment de sortir de lui. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus ça lui semblait curieux qu'Izaya ait débarqué à l'improviste. Sans oublier le comportement bizarre qu'il avait observé chez Celty l'autre fois...

« Tout va bien, Shizuo? »

Ce dernier releva alors la tête et croisa le regard de Tom.

« Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui, reprit ce dernier. Comme si tu étais ailleurs.

— Désolé Tom.

— C'est à cause de Shiroi?

— Non... C'est... Izaya. »

Shizuo lâcha ce prénom dans un grognement. Tom le regarda, surpris. Izaya? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans cette histoire? Shizuo ne lui avait d'ailleurs reparlé de l'informateur qu'une seule fois depuis qu'il avait disparu. Et encore, il l'avait plus mentionné qu'autre chose.

« Il est revenu.

— Quoi? s'étonna Tom. Tu rigoles?

— Non. Il me l'a dit lui-même.

— Attends... Tu l'as revu? »

Shizuo secoua la tête et lui expliqua rapidement la situation, sans trop entrer dans les détails. Tom, de son côté, n'appréciait pas ce qu'il entendait. Même s'il se rendait compte que c'était une bonne chose pour Shizuo, il aurait préféré que l'informateur ne revienne jamais. Il sentait qu'il allait encore causer des problèmes à son ami.

« Je vois, marmonna-t-il. J'espère qu'il ne restera pas longtemps et qu'il te laissera tranquille. »

Shizuo se contenta d'hausser vaguement les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie d'extrapoler, même si lui aussi se posait des questions. Izaya était tellement obsédé par lui. Sa manie de toujours revenir vers lui pour foutre la merde dans sa vie lui était-elle passée?

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? reprit Tom. Tu vas aller le voir pour tout mettre au clair? Ce serait peut-être bien de lui faire comprendre que tu es passé à autre chose. »

C'était une bonne question. Est-ce qu'il pouvait se contenter d'un simple message pour arriver à mettre toute cette histoire de côté? Ou alors devrait-il forcer la confrontation avant de pouvoir tirer un trait définitif sur la puce?

« J'en sais rien, répondit-il alors. S'il reste dans son coin, ouais, peut-être que j'irai pas le voir. On verra. »

Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à tout ça. Pas maintenant. C'était encore trop flou pour lui. Il voulait juste savourer la joie de ne pas être un meurtrier, sans se prendre la tête. Et puis, il y verrait sûrement plus clair après avoir parlé à Shinra et Celty... La journée reprit alors et le sujet ne fut plus abordé, même si le blond ne cessait de penser à cette future conversation. Tout semblait se remettre en place dans son esprit. Il était de plus en plus persuadé qu'on lui avait menti. Et cette constatation réveillait en lui un sentiment désagréable.

Après son travail, il rentra chez lui et essaya de se détendre. Après avoir ruminé sa colère toute la journée, il sentait qu'il allait avoir du mal à la contenir à présent. D'ailleurs, lorsque Shinra et Celty arrivèrent à son appartement, vers dix-neuf heures trente, il les salua de façon peu sympathique. L'ambiance était tendue. Shiroi sembla le ressentir d'ailleurs. Il grogna directement sur Shinra qui resta alors à une distance raisonnable de lui. Ils s'assirent ensuite tous les trois sur le divan usé du blond. Shiroi, lui, se coucha dans un coin de la pièce tout en les surveillant attentivement, comme s'il restait sur ses gardes.

« Alors, c'est quoi ta putain d'excuse? grogna directement Shizuo tout en lançant un regard sombre à Shinra.

— Je comptait tout te dire aujourd'hui, se défendit aussitôt le médecin.

— Depuis combien de temps tu le sais?

— Oh est-ce que c'est vraiment important de connaître ce genre de détails?

— Shinra..., le menaça Shizuo.

— D'accord, d'accord. Quelques semaines. Disons un petit mois.

— Un mois?! explosa aussitôt le blond tout en se redressant. Tu te fous de ma gueule?! »

Celty se leva en même temps que lui et se mit entre les deux hommes. Elle posa alors une main qu'elle voulait apaisante sur l'épaule de Shizuo.

« _Izaya nous avait fait promettre de ne rien te dire_ , écrivit-elle.

— Pourquoi? demanda le blond, tout en plissant des yeux. Ça l'amusait de me laisser croire que j'étais un meurtrier?!

— _Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ecoute, calme-toi, on va tout t'expliquer, d'accord?_ »

Shizuo respira fortement, avant de se laisser retomber sur le fauteuil. Mais la tempête était loin d'être passée. On sentait qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il explose à nouveau.

« _Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir_ , reprit alors Celty. _Izaya ne va pas bien. Il a été très marqué par votre combat._ »

Shizuo ricana méchamment. Quelle belle connerie! Comme si la puce pouvait être marquée par quoi que ce soit. Sentant l'énervement grimper le long de ses veines, il s'alluma une cigarette. Merde, à peine le brun était-il revenu qu'il avait déjà doublé sa consommation de tabac.

Celty et Shinra échangèrent alors un regard. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé avec Izaya, mais ils pensaient tous les deux que c'était important que Shizuo connaissait l'état du brun. Il n'y avait, de toute façon, aucun intérêt à le lui cacher. Surtout que maintenant qu'Izaya était revenu, il faudrait bien qu'il sorte. Ça allait donc être difficile de cacher son état. Et, c'était bien connu, les gens allaient parler. Ça se saurait vite qu'Izaya était encore blessé. Il valait donc mieux que Shizuo l'apprenne par eux. Au moins, il aurait les vraies informations.

« _Physiquement, il ne s'en est pas bien remis... Le coup que tu lui as donné dans le dos lui a fortement abimé la colonne vertébrale._ »

Shizuo se revit très clairement détacher cet énorme pilier de construction et frapper Izaya avec. Il ferma une seconde les yeux, avant de tirer plus fortement sur sa cigarette. Merde, il ne voulait plus penser à ça.

« _Et disons que... qu'il est en fauteuil roulant à présent..._ »

En lisant ces mots, Shizuo faillit avaler la fumée de travers. Il toussa un moment, avant de cracher:

« Tu te moques de moi?!

— _Non... Mais ce n'est pas irréversible. C'est pour ça qu'il est ici. Shinra va l'aider à se soigner._

— Putain, évidement que ce n'est pas irréversible! Merde, comment vous avez pu vous laisser avoir comme ça? Surtout toi Shinra! Izaya n'est pas handicapé! Après que je l'ai frappé, il savait encore marché! Il a même essayé de m'attaquer! Il se fout de votre gueule! Il ment comme d'habitude!

— ... Crois-moi Shizuo, j'aurais préféré que ce soit le cas, avoua Shinra. Mais je t'assure que c'est vrai. C'est l'adrénaline du combat et son instinct de survie qui lui a permis de se relever ce soir-là. Mais en faisant ça, il a causé encore plus de dégâts. Je l'ai examiné, il a réellement des séquelles. »

Shizuo fronça les sourcils. Il refusait de le croire. C'était forcément une énième manipulation d'Izaya.

« Et pourquoi il aurait attendu deux ans pour se soigner? Ça n'a aucun sens.

— C'est ... hmm... compliqué..., répondit Shinra. Son problème est surtout d'ordre psychologique.

— Comme c'est étonnant, grogna Shizuo.

— Ecoute, je voulais juste que tu le saches maintenant pour ne pas que tu l'apprennes n'importe comment. Et il vaut mieux aussi que tu restes loin de lui pour l'instant.

— Que __je__ reste loin de _lui_?! s'emporta le blond. Tu te fous de moi?! C'est toujours lui qui vient foutre la merde partout! Je ne demande pas mieux que de ne plus jamais le revoir! »

Shizuo finit nerveusement sa cigarette. Et voilà, ça recommençait exactement comme avant. Putain, c'est bien pour ça qu'il ne voulait jamais qu'Izaya revienne à Ikebukuro. Le brun ne lui laissait même pas une journée de bien-être total. Il fallait déjà qu'il vienne tout gâcher. La joie de le savoir vivant n'avait même pas tenu vingt-quatre heures. Bravo Izaya. Vraiment.

« _On le sait bien, Shizuo_ , essaya de le calmer Celty. _On veut juste t'expliquer la situation..._

— ... C'était lui, hein? C'était lui le fameux nouveau client de Shinra?

— _... Oui..._ »

Putain, il le savait. Et dire que Celty et Shinra lui avaient menti sans hésiter. Il se sentait trahi. D'un geste rageur, il se releva et donna un coup de pied dans la petite table du salon qui alla se fracasser contre le mur d'en face. Shiroi se redressa alors immédiatement et se mit à aboyer avec force. Le blond se tourna vers lui et jura. Il lui avait fait peur. Il le voyait dans son regard. Il s'en voulut aussitôt.

«... Allez-vous en... »

Celty et Shinra s'échangèrent un regard, avant de s'exécuter. Ils sentaient bien que ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Shizuo était trop en colère pour pouvoir les écouter. Mais en franchissant la porte, Celty se promit de ne pas le laisser seul longtemps. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi fâché. Elle allait devoir rapidement arranger la situation...

Quand ils furent enfin partis, Shizuo essaya de s'approcher de Shiroi, mais celui-ci partit directement se réfugier dans la chambre. Grognant, l'ancien barman serra les poings un moment. Il n'était qu'un imbécile! Il aurait dû se contrôler. Merde, même s'il lui arrivait toujours de s'énerver, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti une telle rage. Mais il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre le comportement de Shinra et de Celty et du coup, la colère le submergeait complètement.

Soupirant, il décida de laisser passer une bonne demie-heure histoire de se calmer le plus possible, avant d'aller dans la chambre. Il repéra directement Shiroi, ce dernier était couché en boule à côté de son lit. Shizuo s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable avant de s'accroupir.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai déconné. »

Shiroi le regarda longuement. Le blond tendit alors une main vers lui et attendit. Le chien hésita, mais finit par se redresser et s'approcha de lui. Il glissa lentement sa tête contre les doigts de Shizuo, le faisant sourire. Ce dernier le caressa alors un moment, voulant à tout prix le rassurer. Soulagé de voir que son chien lui avait pardonné, il décida de lui passer son collier et l'emmena en promenade. Il avait besoin de sortir et se dit que ça ferait du bien également à Shiroi.

Son coup de chaud étant passé, il pouvait enfin réfléchir plus calmement à ce que Celty lui avait appris. Izaya en fauteuil roulant? Tout ça, ce n'était que des conneries. Et pourtant... pourtant, le doute s'empara de lui. Shinra n'aurait pas pu se laisser abuser par les blessures d'Izaya. Même s'il n'avait jamais passé son diplôme, il avait de très bonnes connaissances en médecine. C'était bizarre. Quelque chose ne tournait clairement pas rond dans cette histoire...

Pensif, il marcha alors longtemps avec Shiroi, ne se rendant même pas compte du temps qui passait. Il avait toujours aimé trainer sans but dans les rues, ça lui permettait souvent de retrouver son calme. Il finit ensuite sa promenade par le parc. Il s'assit alors sur un banc, les yeux dans le vague. Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut la silhouette de Celty qui se dessinait au loin. Il fronça alors les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? N'avait-il pas été assez clair tout à l'heure? Il la regarda s'approcher, sentant l'énervement le gagner à nouveau.

Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle écrivit rapidement sur son PDA.

« _J'espérais bien te trouver ici. Est-ce que je peux te parler?_ »

Shizuo aurait aimé l'envoyer balader, mais il se contenta d'hocher raidement la tête. Même s'il était en colère, c'était Celty quand même. Il pouvait sans doute lui laisser une autre chance de s'expliquer.

« _Je suis repassée chez toi il y a quelques minutes. Je voulais te laisser plus de temps à la base, mais je n'ai tenu que deux heures... Je ne voulais pas qu'on reste sur un malentendu._

— Quel malentendu? Tout me semble très clair, grogna Shizuo. Tu m'as menti. Tu aurais dû me dire qu'il était encore en vie. Quelques jours à la limite. Mais un mois? Sérieusement Celty?

— _Il ne voulait pas que tu le saches..._

— Evidemment! Il savait très bien que dès que je le verrais, je me rendrais compte qu'il ment sur son infirmité.

— _Je t'assure que ce n'est pas ça..._

— Et alors? répliqua aussitôt Shizuo. Peu importe ses raisons, ça n'aurait rien dû changer pour toi. Franchement, j'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as couvert. Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Tu as eu pitié de lui parce qu'il est en chaise roulante? Si c'est le cas, t'as fait une belle erreur. Il restera toujours le même, Celty. Même si son handicap est vrai, je suis sûr qu'il s'en sert pour manipuler les autres. »

La Dullahan ne répondit pas directement. Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire. A vrai dire, elle n'en savait rien, mais ça ne l'étonnerait pas tant que ça.

« _Je n'ai pas pitié de lui parce qu'il est en chaise roulante. Mais je lui ai promis de ne rien dire parce que j'ai eu de la peine pour lui..._

— De la peine? la coupa le blond. Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais de la peine pour lui? Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait! »

Les mots étaient sortis naturellement, parce que Shizuo était en colère. Mais est-ce qu'il les pensait vraiment? Il n'en savait rien et il ne voulait pas le savoir de toute façon.

« _Tu ne l'as pas vu... Il a peur de toi maintenant..._ »

Shizuo afficha un sourire mauvais en lisant ces mots. Alors il avait poussé le vice jusque-là hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à faire en mentant aussi ouvertement? A tous les coups, il essayait de retourner les proches de Shizuo contre lui. L'enfoiré!

« Izaya est un très bon comédien, répondit-il alors, mais moi, je ne me laisserai jamais avoir par ses sales manipulations. Tu n'aurais pas dû le croire, Celty. Izaya n'a peur de rien. Parce que, pour ça, il faudrait qu'il puisse ressentir des émotions. »

Celty resta silencieuse à nouveau. La conversation ne se passait pas du tout comme elle l'avait souhaité. Son but n'était pas de réconcilier les deux hommes – elle se doutait bien que c'était impossible – mais elle voulait au moins que ça s'arrange entre eux, pour qu'ils puissent passer à autre chose. Et sincèrement, elle croyait y arriver facilement. Avec le retour d'Izaya, elle pensait que tout allait se calmer de soi-même. Seulement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Shizuo soit aussi suspicieux. Oh, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais elle aurait vraiment aimé que ça se passe autrement. Elle voyait bien qu'il était en colère. Tout s'était dégradé quand elle lui avait appris qu'Izaya était en fauteuil roulant. Forcément, si Shizuo pensait que le brun les manipulait, c'était sans doute une bonne raison d'être fâché. Mais comment faire pour rattraper le coup? Comment plaider la bonne foi d'Izaya quand celui-ci n'avait jamais fait que mentir tout au long de sa vie?

« _Tu ne devrais pas être autant sur tes gardes_ , écrivit-elle alors.

— Bien sûr que si. Je le hais, Celty!

— _Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'il te manquait..._

— Ne déforme pas mes paroles! s'énerva directement Shizuo. C'est l'adrénaline qu'il me faisait ressentir qui me manque, pas lui! Il ne pourra jamais me manquer. Il fait toujours ressortir ce qu'il y a de pire en moi. »

Comme en ce moment même. Il n'avait pas fallu vingt-quatre heures pour qu'il replonge dans son état de rage. Comment diable Izaya s'y prenait-il? Shizuo n'avait rien vu venir. Dire qu'il avait été heureux ce matin. Juste heureux. Pourquoi est-ce que tout avait basculé aussi vite? C'était encore de la faute de cette maudite puce! Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de mentir. Shizuo aurait pu le croire pour le coup de la chaise roulante. A la limite. Une fois sa colère calmée, il aurait pu faire cet effort. Mais qu'Izaya ait dit à Celty qu'il avait peur de lui, ça, ça le dépassait.

« _Je comprends, Shizuo... Mais réfléchis-y d'accord? Je ne dis pas qu'il a changé, mais ce combat l'a réellement marqué. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas prêt à te revoir. »_

Shizuo respira fortement, se calmant petit à petit. Il relut une seconde fois les derniers mots de Celty. S'il hésitait encore il y a de ça quelques heures, désormais, sa décision était toute prise.

« ... Je n'irai pas le voir de toute façon. Mais il n'y a pas intérêt à ce que des trucs suspects se passent autour de lui. Je resterai vigilant. Fauteuil roulant ou pas, j'irai régler mes comptes avec lui s'il refait n'importe quoi. Je veux bien tolérer sa présence, mais je ne lui laisserai jamais le bénéfice du doute. Que les choses soient claires. »

Dire que ce matin encore, il hésitait à se présenter chez Shinra. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête? Sa joie de découvrir qu'il n'était finalement pas un tueur lui avait fait perdre de vue qu'il avait à faire à Izaya.

« _Très bien. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il fera quoi que ce soit. Il sera bien trop occupé par sa rééducation._ »

Shizuo fronça les sourcils en lisant cette phrase. Ce que Celty lui racontait ne collait en rien avec ce qu'il connaissait d'Izaya. Fauteuil roulant à la rigueur, mais commencer la rééducation seulement deux ans après... Ça n'avait strictement aucun sens... Comme souvent avec la puce... Mais maintenant que sa colère retombait, il doutait à nouveau. Et si c'était vrai? Et si c'était vrai aussi qu'Izaya avait peur de lui désormais...? Shizuo se sentit étrange en y pensant. Izaya était le seul à n'avoir jamais eu peur de lui, à aucun moment. Ça avait agacé le blond – la crainte aurait eu au moins le mérite de le tenir à distance. Et pourtant, c'était un fait qui avait toujours été réconfortant quelque part. Au moins, quelqu'un n'avait pas peur de lui... Jamais Shizuo n'aurait cru que ça pourrait changer.

Non, il n'y croyait pas. Izaya ne faisait que mentir. Mais ça cachait peut-être autre chose. Peut-être que, pour une fois, il ne préparait pas un mauvais coup et que ce mensonge lui servait juste à se faire passer pour une victime afin que Celty accepte qu'il vienne vivre un moment chez elle... Ah, Shizuo ne savait pas... Izaya ne faisait jamais rien sans raison et ses raisons étaient toujours malfaisantes. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait toujours 99% de chance pour qu'Izaya soit impliqué dans les mauvais coups... " _ _Et le 1% restant?__ " Shizuo pouvait encore entendre la voix de la puce qui lui posait cette question. Est-ce que Shizuo pouvait réellement croire en ce 1% restant? En toute sincérité, il n'en savait rien...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Les choses ne sont jamais simples entre Shizuo et Izaya. Ils n'arrivent pas à faire un pas vers l'autre en même temps. Mais ça devrait bien finir par arriver...

Merci de m'avoir lue!

A bientôt pour la suite!


	8. Un retour attendu

**8\. Un retour attendu**

Izaya ne sauta clairement pas de joie lorsque Shinra lui apprit qu'il avait réussi à lui avoir un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine. Encore une fois, l'informateur trouvait que tout allait bien trop vite. Mais une partie de lui restait, malgré tout, soulagée que son ami prenne les choses en main. Et dans le fond, il savait bien que ça ne servait à rien de retarder encore l'inévitable...

Après avoir discuté de sa première séance de rééducation avec Shinra, Izaya retourna rapidement dans sa chambre. Il aurait pu rester dans le salon, il aurait pu profiter des larges fenêtres que cette pièce possédait, mais il préférait s'en éloigner. Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque qu'on le voit. Oh, il se doutait bien que tout le monde finirait par savoir qu'il était revenu, mais, pour rien au monde, il ne souhaitait qu'on le voit dans un état aussi lamentable.

Seul, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette vie qu'il avait laissée derrière lui depuis deux ans maintenant. Il revoyait sans peine Simon arpenter le trottoir pour essayer d'appâter des clients. Il imaginait aussi Kadota et sa petite bande sillonner une route quelconque. Ses soeurs, elles, devaient trainer près du lycée. Par contre, quand il songea à Mikado, aucune image ne lui vint à l'esprit. Dire qu'Izaya l'avait observé pendant si longtemps et qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était devenu. Il n'avait aucune idée de la vie que Mikado pouvait bien mener à présent...

Izaya soupira alors et chassa bien vite ces pensées de sa tête. Il était partagé entre deux sentiments totalement contradictoires. D'un côté, il était très curieux d'en savoir plus sur eux, d'un autre il ne voulait plus s'investir dans leur vie. Ce retour n'était qu'éphémère. Dès que sa rééducation serait terminée, il repartirait aussitôt. Alors, ça ne servait à rien de ranimer un quelconque intérêt pour eux... Ce sentiment-là était plus fort que sa curiosité. Pour l'instant. Mais il se connaissait. Il savait que ça finirait par changer. Il allait devoir lutter contre cette partie de lui-même qui ne cherchait qu'à s'auto-détruire. Parce que c'était forcément ça qui allait finir par arriver si Izaya reprenait contact avec eux. Il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'encore mettre leur existence sens dessus-dessous. C'était sa seule façon de communiquer. Et il détestait ça...

* * *

Le soleil commençait à disparaitre dans le ciel lorsque Shinra et Celty se retrouvèrent. La Dullahan lui expliqua rapidement comment sa conversation avec Shizuo s'était passée. Shinra acquiesça alors, avant de soupirer.

« Au moins, il a accepté de t'écouter. C'est déjà ça.

— _Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comment ça_ , écrivit Celty. _Il reste persuadé qu'Izaya nous manipule._

— Vu tous les mensonges qu'il lui a sorti, j'imagine que c'est normal... Et puis, c'est sans doute plus facile pour Shizuo de se dire que c'est faux, plutôt que de faire face au fait qu'il a rendu Izaya handicapé.

— _Tu crois que ça le ferait culpabiliser?_ »

Shinra réfléchit un moment, avant de reprendre.

« Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre totalement le fonctionnement de leur relation. Ils sont tellement contradictoires tous les deux.

— _Peut-être qu'on mène un combat perdu d'avance, non? Ils n'arriveront jamais à se réconcilier. C'est sans doute mieux qu'ils ne se revoient jamais._

— Je ne sais pas, Celty. Je reste convaincu qu'ils doivent avoir enfin une vraie discussion tous les deux. Mais, même si on ne fait rien pour les rapprocher, c'est sûr qu'ils ne pourront jamais être indifférents l'un envers l'autre. Je ne les vois pas arriver à s'éviter encore longtemps.

— _C'est pourtant ce qu'ils veulent tous les deux, non? Ils se haïssent tellement._

— Ça a toujours été plus qu'une simple haine entre eux. Ils sont tous les deux obsédés par cette relation. Leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre sont très forts, même s'ils sont négatifs. »

Celty ne répondit pas. Elle était d'accord avec Shinra, mais alors, comment devaient-ils s'y prendre à présent?

« _Tu penses qu'il y a un risque que Shizuo s'en prenne encore à Izaya?_ demanda-t-elle alors.

— Pas tant qu'Izaya ne lui en donnera pas l'envie. Il vaut mieux le laisser réfléchir dans son coin. Je suis sûr qu'il finira par revenir vers nous, quand il se sera calmé, pour prendre des nouvelles d'Izaya. »

Celty restait sceptique sur cette dernière phrase, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Ils rentrèrent alors tous les deux à leur appartement et retrouvèrent Izaya qui sortit de sa chambre dès qu'il les entendit arriver. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il les avait attendus. Celty lui adressa alors quelques mots, avant de partir préparer le repas.

« Comment ça s'est passé? finit par demander Izaya en voyant que Shinra ne semblait pas disposé à commencer la conversation.

— Très bien. Shizuo a un peu râlé parce qu'on a mis du temps pour lui dire la vérité, mais il a fini par comprendre.

— ... Vraiment?

— Oui, oui.

— Pourtant, vous êtes restés absents longtemps..., nota Izaya.

— C'est juste parce qu'on avait des choses à faire après, c'est tout. Celty et moi avons besoin de notre intimité! »

Shinra ricana, mais Izaya n'était pas dupe.

« Qu'est-ce que Shizu-chan a dit alors?

— Mais rien, Izaya. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne viendra pas ici. Je lui ai bien dit que tu ne voulais pas le voir et il était d'accord avec ça.

— ... C'est vraiment tout?

— Oui, Izaya. Il n'y a rien d'autre. »

L'informateur fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme s'il avait du mal à croire Shinra. Ce dernier, décidant que la conversation était terminée, alla retrouver Celty dans la cuisine pour faire le repas avec elle. Il était amusé. Il savait très bien que, malgré sa peur évidente, Izaya était vexé par la non-réaction supposée de Shizuo à son retour. Décidément, c'était bien pour ça que Shinra n'arrivait pas à savoir où leur relation allait les mener. Izaya avait accepté de se soigner juste après que Shizuo lui ait demandé de ses nouvelles, alors qu'il avait refusé tout net cette idée pendant deux ans. Et, de son côté, le blond, malgré sa méfiance, s'était fortement inquiété du sort d'Izaya. Shinra était d'ailleurs convaincu que ça allait au-delà de sa peur d'être un meurtrier. Après dix ans de haine, il y avait indéniablement un lien entre eux deux. Si Izaya venait à mourir, Shinra avait du mal à croire que cela procurerait de la joie à Shizuo. Il ne le pleurerait surement pas, mais il ressentirait surement un manque. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait confessé à Celty.

Mais ce que Shinra n'arrivait pas à savoir, c'était si cette relation pouvait évoluer ou non. Dans l'état actuel des choses, c'était clairement malsain ce qui se passait entre eux. Mais est-ce que ça pouvait changer? La réponse était importante car elle conditionnait totalement la façon dont Shinra devrait se comporter. D'un côté, il ferait tout pour les réunir, de l'autre il tenterait de leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne devaient plus assouvir leur obsession. Il ne savait pas quelle direction prendre pour l'instant. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui allait prendre cette décision...

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard..._

Le regard d'Izaya s'attarda longuement sur chaque recoin de la pièce, qui avait facilement la taille d'une salle de classe. Le matériel qui était présent lui faisait vaguement penser aux cours de gym du lycée. Ça n'inaugurait rien de bien... Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Il lui rappelait étrangement Simon, de par sa forte carrure, même s'il n'était pas noir de peau. Pourtant, malgré sa taille, il n'était pas du tout intimidant. Son large sourire affiché sur le visage devait même sûrement le rendre sympathique pour le commun des mortels. Mais pas pour Izaya.

« Bonjour M. Orihara, je suis Hitoshi Nagano, votre kinésithérapeute. Comment vous sentez-vous?

— Je vais très bien. »

Izaya sourit faussement, alors que Hitoshi s'assit sur une chaise pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Le brun n'était pas dupe. Tout était calculé dans le comportement de son kiné pour le mettre à l'aise. Mais cet homme était trop sincère, trop gentil pour qu'Izaya lui fasse confiance.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous débrouillez déjà très bien pour vous déplacer en fauteuil roulant.

— Il vaudrait mieux, ça fait deux ans que je dois l'utiliser. »

Izaya lui répondit tranquillement, bien décidé à se le mettre dans la poche. Mais il restait, malgré tout, sur ses gardes. A tous les coups, Hitoshi essayait de lui tirer des informations mine de rien.

« C'est bien, on va pouvoir avancer plus rapidement dans les exercices.

— ... Vraiment?

— Bien sûr. Quand on a un accident qui nous laisse avec de graves séquelles, il nous faut déjà beaucoup de temps et de patience pour arriver à comprendre le nouveau fonctionnement de notre corps... D'après le docteur Kishitani, vous arrivez très bien à passer seul de votre fauteuil roulant à votre lit et inversement. C'est une très bonne chose. En somme, vous avez déjà commencé votre rééducation. »

Il sourit gentiment tout en disant ces mots. Izaya, lui, resta silencieux un moment, mais il sentit rapidement que l'autre homme semblait attendre une réponse. Il haussa alors légèrement les épaules.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne voulais pas être dépendant de qui que ce soit.

— Il vous a quand même fallu du courage pour y arriver, répondit Hitoshi d'une voix calme. Et beaucoup de volonté. Alors pourquoi vous êtes vous arrêté en si bon chemin?

— Je ne me suis pas arrêté de mon propre grès. C'est mon corps qui m'a dit stop. Oui, je peux bouger mes jambes, mais je suis incapable de marcher. »

Izaya tenait à ce que ce fait soit clair dès le départ. Peu importe ce que disait Shinra. Izaya était quand même le mieux placé pour savoir où étaient ses limites. Hitoshi acquiesça alors, toujours souriant.

« Nous sommes là pour ça. Un pas aujourd'hui et peut-être cinq dans quelques jours.

— ... Et si ça ne fonctionne pas? finit par demander Izaya.

— Il ne faut pas être négatif. C'est le meilleur moyen pour ne pas y arriver. Nous parlerons de votre évolution après chaque étape. Vous êtes d'accord avec ça?

— … Oui.

— Bien, alors je propose que nous commencions. Vous êtes prêt? »

L'optimisme trop débordant de son kiné avait tendance à agacer un peu Izaya. Mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête. On y était alors... C'était arrivé tellement vite. Izaya avait l'impression qu' il avait à peine réussi à se confier à Shinra que, déjà, il était dans cette salle de rééducation. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avais eu autant envie de faire demi-tour, de changer d'avis. De fuir, tout simplement.

Hitoshi lui demanda alors de monter sur la table d'examen. Izaya eut un peu plus de mal que d'habitude, à cause de la hauteur, mais parvint tout de même à se hisser dessus. L'autre homme s'approcha ensuite et commença à manipuler ses jambes dans des exercices qui n'avaient aucun sens pour le brun. Même si ça ne faisait pas mal, c'était plutôt désagréable. Izaya n'aimait pas trop être touché comme ça par un inconnu. Ces manipulations mettaient trop clairement en avant le fait qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour des gestes qu'il devrait pourtant parvenir à accomplir tout à fait naturellement.

Au bout d'un moment, Izaya dût retourner sur son fauteuil roulant et s'avancer jusqu'à des barres parallèles. Hitoshi lui adressa alors quelques mots rassurants, toujours avec son horrible sourire optimiste sur le visage, puis se plaça dans son dos et l'aida à se redresser. Une fois debout, Izaya respira fortement. Il sentait ses jambes trembler, comme à chaque fois qu'il restait dans cette position plus de quelques secondes. Elles étaient bien trop faibles pour arriver à supporter son poids. Izaya avait l'impression qu'elles pouvaient se dérober sous lui à n'importe quel moment. Heureusement, Hitoshi le soutenait, un bras dans son dos.

Etre de nouveau debout lui donna une étrange sensation. Il se sentait plus grand... mais plus vulnérable aussi. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Et pourtant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de retourner sur son fauteuil roulant. Mais avec Hitoshi dans son dos, impossible de faire marche-arrière. Izaya posa alors ses mains sur chacune des barres.

« Elles font deux mètres et demi de longueur, lui expliqua le kinésithérapeute. On va essayer d'aller jusqu'au bout. »

Ce n'était même pas une question. Hitoshi ne lui laissait clairement pas le choix. Mais ce n'était que sa première séance. L'autre homme semblait l'avoir oublié... Le silence remplit alors la pièce, sans pour autant être pesant. Hitoshi attendait tranquillement qu'il se lance, sans lui mettre de pression.

Izaya respira à nouveau fortement. Il fixa la fin des barres. Ce n'était pas si loin... et pourtant, ça lui paraissait insurmontable. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait que se lancer... Il avança alors ses mains et bougea son pied droit de quelques maigres centimètres. C'était douloureux. Il attendit un peu, avant d'avancer son autre pied. Même s'il souffrait, il voulait faire de son mieux pour réaliser l'exercice... Mais, après trois petits pas, il n'avait même pas atteint la moitié des barres. Son coeur battait plus fortement sous l'effort et ses mains devenaient moites. Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des heures. Ce n'était pas possible... Ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus. Il avait mal... Il ne pouvait pas en faire plus... Ses bras prenaient le relai, portant tout son poids. Mais ils étaient fatigués aussi.

« Allez, encore un pas, l'encouragea Hitoshi. Vous pouvez le faire. »

S'accrochant aux barres, il déplaça à nouveau son pied. Mais une douleur fulgurante traversa aussitôt sa colonne vertébrale. Une douleur bien trop familière... C'était comme s'il n'était plus dans cette salle de rééducation. Non, il était de retour dans ce bâtiment... celui où Shizuo l'avait envoyé de force... Couché sur le ventre, il avait craché du sang avant d'obliger son corps à se redresser. Il avait eu tellement mal... Chaque pas avait été un véritable calvaire. Et la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie... c'était exactement la même qu'il lui paralysait les jambes en ce moment même. Et la peur... la peur commençait à se répandre dans tout son corps...

« Inspirer profondément, ça va aller... »

La voix de Hitoshi lui parvint alors aux oreilles. La crainte d'être poursuivi par Shizuo disparut en même temps que la pièce réapparut sous ses yeux. Il ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment-là que son corps avait cédé. Il serait tombé si Hitoshi ne l'avait pas maintenu contre lui. Ses larges bras autour de lui rassurèrent Izaya. Sa respiration se calma peu à peu, mais la douleur, elle, ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

Hitoshi le porta plus qu'autre chose jusqu'à sa chaise roulante. Izaya se laissa tomber dessus, soulagé. Son corps tremblait sous l'effort qu'il venait de faire et il sentait la sueur perler sur son front. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de ricaner de façon sarcastique.

« Vous voyez dans quel état je suis alors que j'ai à peine avancé? Comment pouvez-vous croire que j'arriverai à remarcher, sincèrement?

— La rééducation ne se fait pas en un jour. Vos jambes ont bougé, c'est le plus important.

— ... Trois pas aujourd'hui, cinq demain, c'est ça? se moqua Izaya.

— Peut-être oui, mais ce n'est pas ça qui compte. Le plus important, ce n'est pas qu'il y ait une constante progression, mais surtout que vous ne régressiez pas. Donc, trois pas aujourd'hui, au moins trois demain. »

Hitoshi lui sourit tout en lui passant une serviette posée un peu plus loin. Izaya passa alors un coup sur son visage, les bras douloureux. Il se sentait honteux... C'était pour ça aussi qu'il avait toujours refusé de faire de la rééducation. Il ne voulait pas être confronté à son état. Trois pas... Il n'avait pas été fichu de faire plus de trois pas. Et encore... il avait plus trainé ses pieds qu'autre chose...

« Ne soyez pas découragé, c'est déjà très bien, le rassura Hitoshi. N'oubliez pas que ce n'est qu'une première séance.

— A ce rythme-là, il me faudra six ans pour que je remarche comme avant.

— Ce n'est pas une course. »

Izaya le fixa droit dans les yeux. Oui, sans doute... Mais c'était tellement frustrant de ne pas réussir à bouger ses jambes comme il le voulait. C'était comme s'il avait trainé un poids mort. Et c'était une impression très désagréable.

« Et si je n'arrivais jamais à faire mieux que ça?

— Il n'y a pas de raison que ça arrive, lui sourit Hitoshi. Croyez-moi, je ne vais pas vous lâcher. Vous allez arriver au bout de ces barres. Il vous faudra peut-être du temps, mais vous y arriverez, comme vous avez réussi à vous en sortir sans aide médicale jusqu'ici. Parce que vous êtes fort mentalement.

— ... Vous êtes trop optimiste...

— Il faut bien compenser votre pessimisme. »

Izaya fut surpris par sa phrase. Il croisa à nouveau le regard du kinésithérapeute qui s'était fait plus espiègle. Il ne peut alors empêcher un léger sourire de s'afficher sur son visage. Hitoshi l'aida ensuite à s'installer à nouveau sur la table d'examen. Il manipula une nouvelle fois ses jambes. Mais, cette fois-ci, c'était agréable. Izaya avait l'impression qu'il arrivait à retirer chaque tension présente dans ses muscles. Tous ces exercices le rendaient somnolent. Il n'avait pourtant pas fait grand-chose...

Quand il rentra enfin chez Shinra, il décida donc de faire une sieste, tant cette séance l'avait épuisé.

« Mais ça s'est bien passé, non? demanda le médecin illégal pour la troisième fois au moins, tout en l'aidant à passer de sa chaise roulante à son lit.

— Oui, répondit de mauvaise grâce Izaya. Même si j'espérais que ce serait moins douloureux. Et moins pénible. C'est vraiment pas terrible ce que j'ai fait.

— Ça s'améliora avec le temps. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Shinra était confiant. Pourtant, les jours qui suivirent lui donnèrent tort. Loin de s'améliorer, Izaya avait même l'impression de régresser. Il peinait à faire ces foutus trois pas et son corps lui faisait de plus en plus mal. C'était comme s'il retournait deux ans en arrière, quand il quittait tout juste l'hôpital. Ses jambes étaient raides et difficiles à déplacer. Certains matins, il avait à nouveau besoin d'aide pour qu'on le sorte du lit. Il n'en pouvait plus... Son corps était en train de se détériorer. Les séances de rééducation tournaient clairement au cauchemar. Izaya ne supportait tellement plus la douleur qu'il en venait à l'anticiper. Dès qu'il partait pour l'hôpital, il avait déjà mal. Sans parler de ses nuits... Ses mauvais rêves étaient revenus. Presque à chaque fois, il se revoyait marcher péniblement dans cette sombre allée pour essayer de fuir Shizuo. La peur le prenait à la gorge lorsqu'il sentait clairement la présence du blond derrière lui. Certaines nuits, il n'arrivait même plus à marcher, Ses jambes devenaient lourdes et immobiles. Il essayait alors de ramper, mais c'était inutile; Il pouvait entendre sans peine le ricanement cruel de Shizuo. Puis, ce dernier lui attrapait violemment le bras et le forçait à se retourner. Mais Izaya ne voyait jamais le visage du blond. Parce que c'était toujours à ce moment-là qu'il se réveillait... Izaya en était venu à craindre le coucher. Il repoussait alors volontairement l'heure d'aller dormir. Mais la fatigue qui s'accumulait n'arrangeait en rien les douleurs qui parasitaient son corps...

« Je pourrais te masser les jambes, proposa un jour Shinra alors qu'Izaya était couché, les yeux fermés, peinant à lutter contre la douleur.

— Non... Laisse-moi tranquille...

— Tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir mal. Les exercices font travailler des muscles qui n'avaient presque plus été utilisés en deux ans. Il faut juste que tu t'accroches.

— Il faut juste...? siffla Izaya. Vous n'avez tous que ces mots à la bouche. Mais ce n'est pas vous qui êtes dans ce foutu fauteuil roulant! Alors non, il ne faut pas juste! »

Shinra le regarda, sans savoir quoi ajouter. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Il avait toujours su que ce serait difficile. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait insisté pour qu'Izaya vienne vivre ici.

« Et si on sortait tous les deux? proposa-t-il alors. Il fait beau. Et puis, ça fait deux semaines que tu es là et tu n'es pas sorti une seule fois en dehors de tes séances.

— Je n'en ai pas envie.

— Allez, Izaya, ça te ferait du bien.

— Je t'ai dit non. J'ai trop mal de toute façon. »

Shinra soupira en entendant ces mots. Il ne savait pas comment faire céder Izaya qui se montrait, une fois de plus, très têtu. Devait-il insister?

« Si c'est à cause de Shizuo, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

— Arrête de toujours tout ramener à lui. »

Même si, dans le fond, c'était vrai que beaucoup de chose se ramenait à Shizu-chan... Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas lui le problème. Enfin, pas seulement... Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie dans cet état-là. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Simon, Kadota, ses soeurs ou encore Mikado. Oh ça non, il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde voir la pitié dans leur yeux. Il avait tellement honte de sa faiblesse, de ce corps qui ne lui répondait plus...

Shinra, de son côté, préféra ne rien répondre. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer de plus, il décida de laisser Izaya seul. Ce dernier ramena la couverture sur lui et ferma les yeux. Même si l'après-midi venait tout juste de commencer, il se sentait épuisé. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu de séance aujourd'hui et il appréhendait déjà celle de demain...

Somnolant, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Quand Shinra revint frapper à sa porte, il fut donc surpris de voir qu'il était déjà plus de quinze heures. Comme il tarda à répondre, le médecin passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Izaya... Désolé de te déranger, mais Shiki est là et il voudrait te voir. »

L'informateur fut surpris. Il n'avait pas pensé au yakuza depuis son retour. Pourtant, c'était à cause de lui que Shinra était remonté jusqu'à Kine. Comment Izaya avait-il fait pour l'oublier? Il hésita un moment. Il n'avait pas très envie de le revoir. Mais envoyer balader un yakuza n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Et Izaya n'avait pas besoin d'un ennemi supplémentaire. Il hocha alors la tête et se redressa péniblement pour se mettre en position assise. Il repoussa également ses draps. Heureusement, il avait gardé ses habits. Il ne serait pas vu recevoir Shiki en pyjama.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le yakuza entra dans la pièce, seul. Izaya apprécia que Shinra les laisse discuter tranquillement. Shiki s'approcha de lui, sans laisser transparaitre une seule émotion sur son visage. Il tira simplement une chaise et s'assit à côté de son lit. Il sortit ensuite une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma d'un geste tranquille.

« Ça faisait longtemps, informateur.

— C'est vrai... Tu m'en veux parce qu'on avait encore une affaire en cours quand je suis parti? se moqua Izaya.

— Je t'ai trouvé un remplaçant. Il n'est peut-être pas à ta hauteur, mais lui au moins se laisse contrôler.

— Ah, il doit t'ennuyer alors, non? Tu as toujours préféré les hommes qui te donnaient du fil à retordre. »

Tout en disant ces mots, Izaya afficha un sourire tordu, déplaisant et plein de sous-entendus. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et puis, il voulait montrer une image forte de lui. Même s'il ne craignait pas spécialement le yakuza, il savait que les signes de faiblesse n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans le milieu.

Shiki resta indifférent à ses propos. Il se contente de tirer sur sa cigarette, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu ne sais toujours pas où est ta place, à ce que je vois.

— Au moins, c'est quelque chose qui n'a pas changé, répliqua Izaya d'une voix plus amère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— ... Comment se passe ta rééducation?

— ... Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant de t'intéresser à ça.

— Je ne fais pas semblant, répondit Shiki tout en le fixant de son regard froid. Je préfère avoir un informateur opérationnel. »

Izaya ricana légèrement en entendant sa phrase.

« Qui te dit que je veux toujours travailler pour toi?

— Parce que je te connais, déclara simplement le yakuza. Tu es incapable de rester ici sans reprendre tes anciennes activités. Et quand tu seras prêt à le faire, je te reprendrai.

— Ça risque de prendre du temps.

— Ce n'est pas important. Je t'attendrai. »

Izaya resta silencieux alors que Shiki tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Sa relation avec le yakuza avait toujours été des plus ambiguës. Jamais Izaya ne lui ferait confiance. Pourtant, cette simple phrase lui fit étrangement plaisir. Au moins, il y avait quelqu'un dans cette ville qui avait vraiment attendu son retour...

« Je pensais que tu étais satisfait de ton nouvel informateur.

— J'aime son côté docile, répondit honnêtement Shiki. Mais comme je l'ai dit, vous n'êtes pas du même niveau. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, capable d'initiative.

— Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de rester longtemps ici. »

Enfin, il ferait peut-être bien de revoir cette information. Parce qu'au rythme où sa rééducation se faisait, il allait rester ici un bon moment.

« Yokohama n'est pas si loin que ça, répliqua le yakuza tout en se redressant. Je ferai les trajets si nécessaire. Tâche d'y réfléchir. Et fais de ton mieux pour te soigner. »

Il le salua alors d'un bref mouvement de la tête, avant de quitter la pièce. Izaya resta un moment immobile, le corps un peu tendu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette visite, mais il était content de sa propre réaction. Il avait su lui parler comme avant. L'ancien Izaya n'était donc pas tout à fait mort. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps sur son visage quand il réalisa quelque chose d'important.

Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était de retour à Ikebukuro. Et, en dehors de Shiki, personne ne s'était présenté à la porte pour le voir. Izaya était soulagé, bien sûr, mais une part de lui... Une part de lui ne cessait de se demander s'il avait manqué à qui que ce soit, en dehors de Shinra. L'informateur aurait également bien aimé savoir, à présent, si des rumeurs concernant son retour s'étaient diffusées. C'était angoissant de rester dans l'ignorance. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi jusqu'ici. Les séances de rééducation avaient occupé tout son esprit. Mais, même s'il avait tout fait pour qu'on ne le voit jamais, il se doutait que l'information avait dû fuiter depuis... Rien ne restait jamais longtemps secret dans ce quartier...

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne pouvait plus rester là sans rien savoir. Il décida alors de quitter son lit pour rejoindre Shinra et lui demander comment les gens prenaient son retour. Il fit donc basculer le haut de son corps vers son fauteuil roulant, mais, au moment de déplacer ses jambes, ses bras lâchèrent sous son propre poids. Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva au sol, sa tête cognant fortement le parquet. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Shinra ouvrit alors brusquement la porte et s'approcha de lui aussitôt.

« Ça va? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?

— ... Si... »

Shinra le soutint et le porta presque pour le mettre sur son fauteuil. Les bras d'Izaya tremblaient, fatigués d'être autant sollicités. Shinra le regarda longuement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu saignes pas.

— ... Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Shinra... Je n'irai pas à la séance de rééducation demain.

— Bien sûr que si tu iras. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

— J'ai trop mal. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien. Je n'avance pas du tout.

— C'est toi qui te bloques, Izaya! Tu redoutes tellement la douleur que tu ne veux pas dépasser les limites que tu t'es toi-même imposé. »

L'informateur ne répondit pas. Shinra commençait à l'énerver. Même s'il redoutait effectivement la douleur, il faisait réellement de son mieux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il refusait de le croire? Ça en devenait plus qu'agaçant là...

« ... On savait que ce serait difficile, reprit alors Shinra sur un ton plus calme. D'accord, ça prend du temps et c'est fatiguant. Mais il ne faut pas baisser les bras.

— ... C'est facile à dire pour toi... Je suis censé accepter sans brancher le fait que je redevienne dépendant? Je ne le supporterai pas, Shinra.

— Ce n'est que provisoire. C'est normal que tes muscles soient fatigués et aient du mal à suivre le rythme. Ça reviendra.

— Et en attendant, je dois prendre sur moi c'est ça?

— C'est tout à fait ça. Mais tu peux aussi te reposer sur moi. C'est pour ça que je suis là après tout. »

Shinra lui sourit, essayant de l'encourager. Izaya finit par soupirer. Décidément, il n'était entouré que d'imbéciles heureux...

« Ça va aller, Izaya. Tu ne peux qu'aller mieux de toute façon, non?

— … Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. »

Comment lui dire qu'il appréhendait fortement ses futurs séances de rééducations? Même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait y échapper, la peur était bien là. Il avait bien conscience qu'on comptait sur lui pour se battre et il n'avait plus vraiment envie de décevoir qui que ce soit, mais c'était tellement insupportable...

« … Tu veux que je te mette un peu de glace sur le front? demanda Shinra, préférant changer de sujet.

— Non, ça ira.

— D'accord... Est-ce que tu veux autre chose?

— Non... Enfin si, se rappela alors Izaya. Je voulais te demander un truc.

— Je t'écoute.

— Est-ce que les gens en ville savent que je suis revenu?

— Hmm oui, répondit Shinra un peu mal à l'aise. La rumeur commence à circuler. Mais je ne sais pas comment parce que je t'assure que je n'ai rien dit.

— Je sais... Et alors? Qu'est-ce qui se dit?

— Oh je n'ai pas entendu grand-chose, répondit sincèrement le médecin illégal. Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup d'excitation pour l'instant, parce que ça faisait longtemps que quelque chose d'important n'était pas arrivé dans le coin.

— Je vois... »

Izaya n'insista pas plus. Il ne devrait sans doute pas se poser cette question de toute façon. Peu importe ce que les autres en pensaient, il était en sécurité ici, avec Celty... Il l'espérait en tout cas. Mais, en dehors de Shizu-chan, il ne voyait pas très bien qui pourrait réussir à lui faire du mal... Et puis, il avait bien d'autres soucis en tête. Son corps était si douloureux... Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait être le lendemain pour subir une nouvelle séance...

* * *

Il était difficile de savoir d'où était exactement parti la rumeur. Mais il ne lui avait fallu que peu de temps pour se répandre dans tout le quartier comme une trainée de poudre. Les mêmes mots s'échangèrent avec avidité: "Eh, tu as entendu la nouvelle? Il parait qu'Izaya Orihara est de retour."

Quand Simon entendit cette phrase, au détour d'une conversation, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alors, il avait fini par revenir? Simon était content d'apprendre qu'Izaya n'avait pas succombé à ses blessures. Le meurtre était la pire chose au monde. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Alors, c'était une bonne chose que l'informateur s'en soit sorti. Shizuo avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas avoir ce crime sur la conscience... Souriant toujours, il se dit alors qu'il devrait donner des otoros à Shinra la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait...

De son côté, Kadota fut également soulagé. Même si Izaya avait fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui, sa supposée mort l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise. Il se souvenait sans peine de ce qu'il avait vécu avec lui lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble au lycée. A ce moment-là, Izaya était plus agréable à vivre, même s'il était déjà bizarre. Kadota ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un ami, sa manie de l'appeler Dota-chin l'avait toujours exaspéré. Mais, malgré tout, il trouvait qu'Izaya faisait partie de la ville. Son absence avait été plus qu'étrange. Alors, savoir qu'il était de retour le rendait presque content. Cependant, il espérait que l'informateur avait appris de ses erreurs...

Mairu et Kururi, par contre, préférèrent rester dubitatives lorsqu'Aoba leur apprit la nouvelle. Elles ne montrèrent aucune émotion particulière devant le garçon, mais s'isolèrent rapidement.

« Tu penses que c'est vrai? demanda timidement Kururi.

— Il vaut mieux aller vérifier. »

Elles échangèrent un regard complice et se comprirent aussitôt. Elles arpentèrent alors les rues d'Ikebukuro à la recherche d'un homme bien précis. Même si elles ne disaient rien, elles savaient que toutes les deux rêvaient plus que tout d'avoir enfin des nouvelles positives concernant leur frère. Leur relation avec lui n'avait pas toujours été au beau fixe, cependant elles tenaient réellement à lui. Elles avaient d'ailleurs refusé tout net de croire en sa mort. Mais ces deux dernières années avaient été bien longues sans lui. Il leur manquait. Et elles étaient inquiètes. Le silence de leur frère n'était pas de bonne augure. Elles avaient longtemps été à l'affut de la moindre nouvelle, fouillant tous les forums possibles à la recherche d'un comportement familier. Mais il n'y avait rien. Comme si Izaya s'était tout simplement volatilisé.

Et maintenant, il y avait cette rumeur qui sortait de nulle part. Alors, pour s'éviter de faux espoirs, elles préféraient vérifier l'information avant de laisser la joie les envahir. Et, avec leur logique bien à elles, elles se mirent en quête de l'homme aux habits de barman. Pour elles, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était le mieux placé pour confirmer ou non cette rumeur. Et elles savaient qu'il serait honnête avec elles.

Elles trouvèrent Shizuo rapidement. Il marchait aux côtés de Tom, les mains dans les poches. Quand il les vit, son regard se troubla quelque peu. Depuis le départ d'Izaya, ces trois-là s'évitaient clairement. Shizuo à cause de sa culpabilité et les soeurs Orihara parce qu'elles auraient eu l'impression de trahir leur frère. Mais cette fois-ci, elles se dirigèrent vers le blond d'un pas assuré.

« Bonjour Shizuo, murmura Kururi.

— On doit te parler, commença plus franchement Mairu.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »

Shizuo les regarda avec suspicion. Il n'avait pas oublié toutes les fois où elles étaient venues l'emmerder pour pouvoir s'approcher de son frère. Même si, c'était fois-ci, il se doutait bien qu'elles venaient vers lui pour une toute autre raison. Il essaya de les regarder droit dans les yeux, mais il aurait préféré éviter cette conversation. Allaient-elles lui faire des reproches? Izaya avait surement dû les manipuler, comme il l'avait fait avec Shinra et Celty.

« On veut savoir si la rumeur est vraie, répondit Mairu.

— La rumeur? s'étonna Shizuo. Quelle rumeur?

— Tout le monde dit qu'Izaya est revenu. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Vous ne l'avez pas vu? demanda-t-il sur un ton presque perplexe. Il ne vous a pas parlé?

— Izaya ne vient jamais vers nous, répondit Kururi d'une voix si faible que Shizuo eut du mal à l'entendre.

— ... Je vois... Ouais, c'est vrai, il est revenu, répondit enfin ce dernier mal à l'aise. Il est chez Shinra et Celty. »

Les deux soeurs se regardèrent alors et affichèrent un large sourire. Alors, elles avaient eu raison d'y croire. Il était là. Si près d'elles. Un immense soulagement s'empara d'elles.

« Merci Shizuo, sourit fortement Mairu. Viens Kururi, allons fêter ça chez Simon!

— Vous n'allez pas le voir? ne put s'empêcher de demander le blond.

— Bien sûr que non, répondit Mairu comme si c'était une évidence. Si Izaya ne nous a rien dit, c'est qu'il ne veut pas nous voir. Ce n'est pas grave, on attendra. L'importance, c'est qu'il soit en vie! »

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna avec Kururi d'un pas sautillant, sous le regard perplexe de Tom qui avait toujours eu du mal avec leur caractère.

Mais si les deux filles étaient heureuses du retour de leur frère, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. A quelques mètres de là, Kida venait d'entrer dans le petit appartement de Mikado. S'il était habituellement d'humeur joviale, là, il affichait une mine maussade.

« Tu as entendu la nouvelle? demanda-t-il, sans attendre, à son ami.

— Difficile de passer à côté, avoua Mikado. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, pas après tout ce temps en tout cas. »

Kida lui lança un regard à la dérobée. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

« J'espère que tu n'iras pas le voir, siffla-t-il alors.

— Je n'y ai pas réfléchi, répondit honnêtement Mikado. Mais c'est vrai que je suis curieux. Je me demande si c'est vrai qu'il est toujours blessé...

— On s'en fiche de ça! Il a eu ce qu'il méritait de toute façon! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien!

— Shizuo non plus n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. »

Masaomi grogna. L'attitude de son ami l'agaçait au plus haut point. Ce dernier n'était pas le seul à s'être fait avoir. Saki, elle aussi, était tombée dans les filets de l'informateur. Mais elle, au moins, avait su ouvrir les yeux. Kida avait l'impression que son ami n'en était pas au même stade.

« Tu as oublié ce qu'il avait fait? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il avait du mal à garder calme. Saki a été blessée à cause de lui. Et c'est de sa faute aussi si tu as essayé de te suicider. Si tu ne t'en souviens plus, tant mieux pour toi. Mais moi, je ne suis pas prêt d'effacer ces images de ma tête! »

Mikado resta silencieux un moment. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui reparle de sa tentative de suicide. Il ne voulait plus penser à tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Il avait honte de son comportement. C'était bien pour ça qu'il s'était éloigné de toutes les tentations après ça. Cette nouvelle vie banale ne l'ennuyait pas. Il avait réussi à s'y faire. Mais le retour d'Izaya ramenait avec lui le souvenir d'une adrénaline depuis longtemps oubliée. Cependant, il savait que l'informateur était dangereux pour lui. Mikado devait faire attention s'il ne voulait pas retomber dans ses travers.

« Je comprends, Masaomi, finit-il par lui répondre. Mais tu devrais passer au-dessus de tout ça. Restons loin de lui, c'est le mieux à faire.

— Ouais, sûrement. Mais je n'en reviens pas que Shizuo reste tranquille dans son coin!

— Il se contrôle mieux depuis ces deux dernières années. Et puis, il parait qu'il a décidé de rester calme tant qu'Izaya ne lui faisait rien.

— Comment tu le sais? s'étonna Kida.

— C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. »

Même si Kida n'ajouta rien, cette information ne tomba clairement pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Masaomi savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais pardonner Izaya. Le souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait fait était encore bien trop ancré dans son esprit pour ça. Dire qu'il s'était cru débarrassé de lui pour de bon. Et voilà que cet enfoiré revenait comme si de rien n'était. Masaomi se fichait pas mal de savoir s'il était réellement blessé ou pas. Parce que même s'il était devenu handicapé, la punition ne serait pas suffisante. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Kida afficha alors un sourire mauvais. Il était temps de mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris avec Izaya: toujours utilisé un tiers pour arriver à ses fins. Et quelque chose lui disait que Shizuo ne serait pas trop difficile à manipuler. Avec un peu de préparation, il suffirait sûrement d'un rien pour lui faire croire qu'Izaya lui voulait encore du mal...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Merci de m'avoir lue! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

A bientôt pour le prochaine chapitre.

A suivre: A quoi tu joues?


	9. A quoi tu joues?

Et voilà le chapitre 9. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

 **9\. À quoi tu joues?**

Le silence s'installa alors que l'exercice prit fin. Enfin, si on pouvait parler d'exercice. Encore une fois, ça avait été une véritable catastrophe. Presque trois semaines de rééducation pour un tel résultat. Ça en serait presque drôle si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique. A nouveau, Izaya retrouva son fauteuil roulant avec joie. Il avait mal, il était épuisé. Mais plus que tout, il se sentait comme un moins que rien. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher la vérité. Etre confronté à la faiblesse de son corps était insupportable.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent alors pendant lesquelles Izaya reprit péniblement sa respiration. Son kiné n'avait toujours pas repris la parole. Il semblait réfléchir intensément, tout en regardant ses notes d'un air songeur. Izaya n'aimait pas ça. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire et cette insécurité le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, commença alors Hitoshi au bout d'un moment. Est-ce que vous avez l'impression, en dehors de votre handicap, d'être toujours la même personne qu'avant? »

Izaya le regarda un instant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question, mais il sentait, malgré tout, où il voulait en venir. Le brun aurait pu mentir, mais il n'avait plus vraiment la force, ni la volonté de nier ce qui semblait être de plus en plus évident.

« Non...

— Et si vous deviez définir la personne que vous étiez avant, qu'est-ce que vous diriez?

— ... Que j'étais quelqu'un qui n'avait peur de rien. »

Les mots sortirent sans peine, sans même qu'il n'ait eu besoin d'y réfléchir. Dans le passé, il avait flirté de nombreuses fois avec le danger. Il avait toujours trouvé ça amusant, divertissant. A cette époque, il ne craignait rien, ou presque. Seule la mort lui faisait peur, mais c'était plutôt insignifiant, parce qu'elle était loin de lui. Mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à trouver un moment où il était réellement détendu... Il lança alors un regard furtif à Hitoshi, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite, il avait l'air d'être plongé dans ses pensées.

« Après trois semaines sans avancée, il est grand temps de faire un point, finit-il par dire. C'est de ma faute, j'ai été trop vite avec vous. Il n'est pas rare que mes patients fassent des blocages. Mais il me semble évident que c'est plus fort chez vous. »

Izaya resta silencieux. Il n'allait pas le contredire. Même s'il détestait ce constat.

« Ecoutez, je vous propose qu'on arrête nos séances. Ça ne mènera à rien. »

Le brun le regarda, surpris. Etait-il sérieux? Alors son cas était si désespéré que ça?

« La porte n'est pas fermée, je vous rassure. Mais vous êtes trop dans vos angoisses. Elles dirigent votre vie. Il faut que vous soyez à nouveau conforme à l'image que vous avez de vous-même pour arriver à avancer.

— ... Et bien sûr, vous allez me diriger vers un psychothérapeute, répliqua Izaya d'un ton railleur.

— Pas forcément, objecta Hitoshi. Vous mettez toute votre énergie à combattre vos peurs, ce qui vous empêche d'aller de l'avant. Peut-être que vous avez besoin d'une aide extérieure pour replacer enfin votre énergie dans le fait de vivre votre vie au lieu de vous perdre dans vos angoisses. Ou peut-être que vous devez juste avoir un déclic. Dans tous les cas, personne ne peut vous forcer, parce que ça ne mènera à rien, comme pour la rééducation. Il faut que vous soyez demandeur.

— ... Quelle est votre solution alors?

— Donnez-vous un peu de temps, répondit Hitoshi d'un ton calme. Le plus important, ce n'est pas que vous remarchiez, mais bien que vous soyez satisfait de votre vie. Je me trompe peut-être, mais ça ne me semble pas être le cas pour le moment. »

Izaya détourna légèrement le regard, mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été mis à nu et il détestait ce sentiment. Pourtant, il avait fait attention à ne pas montrer ses faiblesses... Il soupira intérieurement. Hitoshi avait raison. Il n'aimait pas sa vie actuelle. Ou plutôt son semblant de vie. Depuis ces deux dernières années, il ne faisait que donner le change, arrivant même à se tromper lui-même. Son handicap n'était, effectivement, pas le plus important. Il devait réussir à prendre sa vie en main. Il en était parfaitement conscient. C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait fait un premier pas dans ce sens quand il s'était confié à Shinra. Mais depuis, il s'était entièrement reposé sur lui. Seulement, Shinra ne pouvait pas tout faire à sa place. Izaya s'en rendait bien compte à présent. Il devait aussi aller plus loin par ses propres moyens. Mais ce n'était pas si simple...

« Vous vous mettez trop de pression. »

La voix d'Hitoshi le sortit alors de ses pensées. Izaya croisa son regard bienveillant et hocha légèrement la tête. C'est vrai qu'il se prenait trop la tête avec tout cette histoire. Mais il avait toujours agi comme ça pour chaque événement qui lui arrivait... Tout tournait sans cesse à cent à l'heure dans son esprit. Si seulement il pouvait débrancher son cerveau de temps en temps...

Hitoshi proposa ensuite que l'informateur le rappelle quand il serait prêt à aller plus loin ou s'il avait besoin d'une aide quelconque. Izaya acquiesça, sans rien dire. Il sentait bien que le moment était venu pour lui de prendre personnellement les choses en main s'il voulait aller mieux. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur Kine, Shinra ou même Hitoshi. La marche qu'il devait grimper à présent, lui seul pouvait le faire. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devrait s'y prendre...

Quand il rentra à l'appartement, il était toujours pensif. Shinra n'était pas là, mais Celty avait eu la gentillesse de lui préparer à manger. Izaya se força à avaler une bouchée, avant de regarder longuement la Dullahan. S'il y avait bien une personne dans son entourage qui avait réussi à changer et à s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition, c'était bien elle... Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir comment elle avait réussi à le faire aussi facilement. Il se décida alors à lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment.

« Je ne comprends pas Celty... Pourquoi as-tu renoncé à ta tête? »

Cette dernière fut surprise par la question. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lance la conversation sur ce sujet.

« _Eh bien... C'était plutôt une évidence pour moi. Shinra m'aime comme je suis. Et je l'aime aussi. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui si je récupérais tous mes souvenirs, alors le choix fut vite fait. Accepter ma condition de Dullahan m'aurait fait perdre Shinra et je ne l'aurais pas supporté._

— Mais c'est ce que tu es pourtant. Ton existence actuelle est faussée.

— _Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses,_ répliqua Celty _. J'ai évolué. Et je ne ressens plus le besoin de partir à la recherche de ma tête à présent. Je suis très bien ici._

— Tu es apaisée alors? demanda Izaya d'un air songeur.

— _Oui. Ça m'a longtemps travaillé, c'est vrai, mais j'ai fini par me demander pourquoi est-ce que je devrais chercher ailleurs quelque chose que j'avais déjà ici? Il m'a fallu du temps avant de comprendre que je n'avais besoin de rien de plus que de Shinra._ »

Izaya n'ajouta rien et reprit son diner. Mais il restait perplexe malgré tout. Lui n'aurait jamais fait un tel choix. Se priver de ses souvenirs, et donc de ses connaissances, juste pour l'amour? C'était un grand sacrifice qu'il ne se voyait pas faire... Même si, au fond de lui, il devait bien admettre qu'au plus il partageait l'intimité de Shinra et Celty, au plus il était jaloux. Jaloux de cet amour qu'il ne pourrait jamais ressentir et que personne ne ressentirait jamais pour lui. Oh certaines filles étaient déjà tombées amoureuses de lui, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était qu'un sentiment futile, rien de comparable avec ce que vivait son ami. Ces deux-là se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. Jamais Izaya n'avait vu deux êtres aussi complices.

Le brun avait du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait autant se dévoiler à quelqu'un d'autre. Même s'il avait appris de ses erreurs et qu'il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait plus se contenter d'aimer ses humains à distance, la mise en pratique lui faisait peur. Se mettre en situation où il pouvait être blessé, ce n'était pas tolérable pour lui. C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait décidé d'aimer tout le monde, de tout accepter d'eux pour ne jamais être déçu, mais surtout de ne pas s'investir. S'il faisait entrer qui que ce soit dans son coeur, il prendrait bien trop de risque.

Il aurait pourtant voulu être comme les autres à ce niveau-là et pouvoir juste se laisser aller avec les personnes qui l'intéressaient. Surtout en ce moment. Parfois il se demandait à quoi ça servait qu'il fasse des efforts, qu'il remarche à nouveau... Pourquoi faire? Rien ni personne ne l'attendait... Mais cette solitude l'étouffait de plus en plus.

« _Tout va bien?_ écrivit alors Celty.

— ... Non, ça ne va pas..., sourit étrangement Izaya. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance... Au fait, je n'ai plus à faire de séance de rééducation. Shinra s'énervera sûrement, mais c'est mieux comme ça.

— _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

— Ce qui aurait dû arriver dès le départ. Hitoshi ne veut plus continuer, il pense que je ne suis pas prêt et que c'est une perte de temps... Il a raison.

— _... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors?_

— Je ne sais pas... »

Izaya haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était rien. Mais pour une fois, il était sincère. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait gérer les évènements maintenant. Il se sentait perdu. Il détestait plus que tout ce sentiment, mais il ne voyait pas comment faire pour y remédier...

* * *

Mais si Izaya ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était loin d'être le cas de Kida. Ces derniers jours n'avaient, d'ailleurs, pas été de tout repos. Sans rien dire à Mikado, Masaomi avait repris contact avec les anciens membres des écharpes jaunes. Il avait préféré laisser son ami dans l'ignorance parce qu'il savait qu'il n'approuverait pas. Mikado avait toujours été trop naïf.

Heureusement, ces anciens coéquipiers, eux, ne l'étaient pas et ils avaient tout autant de rancoeur que lui envers l'informateur. Même si le gang était officiellement dissous depuis des années, ça n'avait pas été compliqué pour Kida de retrouver ses membres les plus importants et de leur demander leur aide. Ensemble, ils avaient déjà pu vérifier qu'Izaya était bel et bien de retour et qu'il logeait chez Shinra. Ils avaient ensuite décidé de mener une attaque frontale. Le but n'était pas d'être subtil, mais de ressembler à Izaya. Et que faisait le plus souvent Izaya pour énerver Shizuo? Il lui envoyait des gens pour l'attaquer et le forcer à être violent. Même si le brun avait toujours su déployer un panel impressionnant pour mettre le blond hors de lui, ça restait sa marque de fabrique. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Masaomi.

Mais une simple bagarre en pleine rue serait trop banale. Il fallait donner l'impression qu'Izaya avait réfléchi à cette attaque et avait tout fait pour la rendre spéciale. Après tout, après deux ans d'inactivité, l'informateur voudrait sûrement faire les choses en grand pour fêter ses retrouvailles avec son ennemi. Oui, Kida était persuadé que c'était comme ça qu'il agirait.

Cependant, trouver des hommes prêts à aller se battre contre Shizuo fut plus compliqué que ce que Kida n'avait cru. La réputation de l'ancien barman était encore très solide. Mais, Masaomi avait vite compris que l'argent pouvait vraiment tout régler. Avec l'aide des autres membres des écharpes jaunes, il réussit à convaincre un petit gang en manque de reconnaissance de faire le coup. Venant qu'une ville voisine, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de mesurer la puissance de Shizuo et avaient beaucoup de mal à croire aux rumeurs qui le concernaient. Ah, il n'y avait pas à dire, ça avait pris un peu de temps, mais Kida avait fini par trouver exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il ne doutait pas un instant que Shizuo tomberait dans le piège, d'autant plus qu'il avait obtenu l'aide précieuse d'une personne qui haïssait encore plus que lui l'informateur... Et maintenant, Izaya n'allait pas tarder à recevoir son cadeau de bienvenue!

* * *

Shizuo brossait Shiroi, s'énervant contre ces noeuds qui ne voulaient pas se défaire. Il essayait en même temps de retenir sa force, ne voulant surtout pas effrayer son chien une nouvelle fois. Mais il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça. Son esprit était orageux. Il n'arrivait pas à rester calme. Cette nervosité lui était malheureusement familière. Il en venait même à se demander si ce n'était pas son état naturel.

Etant sans cesse sur les nerfs, il avait à nouveau provoqué des bagarres sur son lieu de travail. Tom ne lui avait encore rien dit, mais Shizuo n'était pas idiot. Il savait que ça n'allait pas tarder. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il s'attendait à chaque seconde à une attaque. Il redevenait le Shizuo d'autrefois, qui s'énervait pour un rien, tout le temps sur la défensive et remplit d'agressivité. Il détestait ça. Cette violence qu'il haïssait tant lui pourrissait à nouveau la vie.

Le pire, c'était qu'Izaya n'avait encore rien fait. Le quartier était calme, trop calme... Cette tranquillité n'allait pas tarder à être interrompue. Il le savait. Et cette attente le rendait nerveux. Il déposa alors la brosse et alla s'assoir sur son divan. Il avait besoin de fumer. Il s'alluma rapidement une cigarette et inspira profondément la fumée pour se détendre.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça faisait un mois maintenant qu'Izaya était revenu. Shizuo s'était attendu à le croiser ou, au moins, à entendre parler de lui. Mais rien. Comme si ce retour n'était qu'un mensonge. La puce ne sortait-elle donc pas de l'appartement de Shinra et Celty? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Non, ça devait encore être une quelconque manigance.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à s'étonner de cette absence. Certains commençaient même à douter qu'Izaya soit bel et bien à Ikebukuro. Mais Shizuo, lui, n'avait aucune incertitude à ce sujet. Shinra ne lui aurait jamais menti sur quelque chose d'aussi important. Mais ça l'énervait. Il ne supportait pas de rester dans cette attente. A ce stade-là, il préférait encore tomber sur Izaya et crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes!

Ses doigts se refermèrent nerveusement sur sa cigarette. Il allait péter un câble si ça continuait comme ça. En plus, Shiroi semblait sentir son stress... C'était n'importe quoi! Il n'était pas question que son chien paye le prix de son énervement. Surtout que, même si Shiroi avait fait de grands progrès, il était encore très sensible. Putain, Shizuo ne faisait vraiment que de la merde.

Lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner, il était tellement en rogne qu'il fut bien tenté de ne pas décrocher. Mais quand il vit que c'était Tom, il prit sur lui. Ils échangèrent alors quelques mots avant que son ami ne lui proposa d'aller boire un verre ensemble. Shizuo accepta directement. Ça lui ferait du bien de se changer un peu les idées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un bar. Sans attendre, le blond avala cul sec son premier verre avant de s'en servir un autre.

« La journée a été difficile, hein? remarqua Tom.

— Ouais. Ce mec était chiant, putain. Pourquoi tu empruntes de l'argent si t'es pas capable de rembourser derrière?!

— Il a pourtant sorti les excuses habituelles. Tu redeviens trop impatient.

— Il m'a cherché, grogna Shizuo.

— Donc, ta mauvaise humeur est entièrement de sa faute...? Ça n'aurait pas plutôt un rapport avec le retour d'Izaya? »

Shizuo serra alors fortement la table, jusqu'à en faire craquer le bois.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi cet enfoiré ne se montre pas. Ça cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûr!

— ... Vu l'état dans lequel tu te mets sans même le voir, je peux comprendre qu'il n'ait pas envie d'être en face de toi pour l'instant.

— Il s'en est toujours foutu de ça! Au contraire même, ça l'a toujours amusé de me voir hors de moi!

— Peut-être que ça a changé, supposa Tom. Ou peut-être qu'il est juste ici pour régler certaines choses et que ça ne nécessite pas qu'il se promène à Ikebukuro. »

Shizuo le regarda alors, plus que sceptique. Izaya n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un but pour venir à Ikebukuro. Il y venait et puis c'était tout. A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait-là? Essayait-il de le manipuler à distance en lui faisant croire qu'il était devenu plus raisonnable?

« N'y pense plus. Peu importe ses motivations. Tant qu'il te fiche la paix, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Ouais, c'était tout ce qui devait compter. Mais Shizuo ne se sentait pas tranquille. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son mauvais pressentiment. Et comme son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé en ce qui concernait Izaya, il restait sur ses gardes.

« Bon, et sinon, tu as eu des nouvelles de ton frère? »

Tom préféra changer la conversation parce qu'il commençait à en avoir marre que tout tourne à nouveau autour de l'informateur. Si ce dernier était obsédé par Shizuo, l'inverse était foutrement vrai aussi. Tom n'avait pas envie que ça recommence comme avant. A ce stade-là, il ne fallait même pas s'étonner que le blond soit toujours célibataire. Quelle femme pourrait accepter que l'esprit de son amoureux soit autant focalisé sur quelqu'un d'autre?

Heureusement, la mention de son frère permit à Shizuo de faire redescendre la tension et de se calmer un peu.

« Ouais. Il m'a envoyé les images de l'échographie des cinq mois. C'est incroyable à quel point on voit déjà à quoi ressemble le bébé. Regarde. »

Shizuo sortit son téléphone et lui montra les photos. L'échographie 3D permettait effectivement d'avoir une image assez nette du foetus.

« C'est un garçon, annonça alors Shizuo. Ça me fait toujours aussi bizarre. Kasuka a grandi si vite, j'ai un peu de mal à le voir devenir père. J'ai l'impression qu'il est tellement plus avancé que moi dans la vie...

— Il n'y a pas que toi, commenta Tom. Tous tes amis ont presque la trentaine et aucun n'est marié, ni n'a d'enfant. On est vraiment des cas désespérés. »

Il rigola doucement, amusé plus qu'autre chose par cette constatation.

« Pour Shinra, c'est comme s'il était marié à Celty, répliqua Shizuo. Et pour les enfants... J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être possible. Pour Kadota, j'ai jamais eu l'impression que ça l'intéressait. Mais c'est vrai que tu devrais t'y mettre toi. »

Shizuo sourit largement en voyant son ami devenir mal à l'aise. Toute la tension avait, à présent, quitté ses épaules.

« Comment va Vorona d'ailleurs? ajouta-il alors.

— ... Elle va bien, répondit Tom à voix basse. Elle va essayer de revenir au Japon le mois prochain.

— Tu devrais en profiter pour lui parler.

— ... De quoi?

— Tu sais bien, ricana Shizuo. Elle te plait, non?

— Oui, avoua Tom. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est réciproque.

— Sois franc et tu seras vite fixé. »

Il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi Tom hésitait autant. Shizuo lui-même avait toujours été honnête avec ses sentiments. Il ne comprenait donc pas ces gens qui n'osait pas se dévoiler, au risque de passer à côté de quelque chose. Bon, lui n'avait jamais fait de confession, mais c'était pour une toute autre raison. Il avait toujours préféré ne pas faire le premier pas pour ne pas s'imposer dans la vie de quelqu'un. Il craignait trop de faire du mal à la personne qu'il aimait pour ça. Et les rares relations qu'il avait eues n'allaient pas le contredire tant elles s'étaient mal passées.

« ... Ça ne te dérangerait pas que je tente ma chance avec elle? demanda alors Tom.

— Hein? Pourquoi ça me dérangerait?

— Je sais que vous êtes proches. »

Shizuo ricana tout en se servant un nouveau verre.

« Je l'aime bien, mais pas dans ce sens-là. »

Tom acquiesça, tout en l'imitant. Le niveau de la bouteille d'alcool commençait sérieusement à descendre. L'esprit plus inhibé, Tom reprit la parole.

« Et toi alors? Maintenant que tu as, globalement, la vie que tu veux, t'as pas envie de te lancer dans une relation sérieuse?

— J'en sais rien, répondit Shizuo d'une voix qui devenait pâteuse. De toute façon, personne ne m'intéresse. Mais c'est vrai que de voir Kasuka devenir père, ça me travaille. 'Sais pas. Je me dis que j'aimerais peut-être bien avoir des enfants un jour. »

C'était une idée qui commençait à lui trotter dans la tête, mais c'était tellement absurde qu'il préférait ne jamais s'y attarder. Même s'il avait déjà vingt-huit ans, il ne se voyait pas vivre ça. Et puis, pour ça, il faudrait qu'il s'engage sérieusement avec quelqu'un. Il avait déjà eu quelques relations, mais ça n'avait jamais duré longtemps. La dernière en date avait même été plus sexuelle qu'autre chose. En plus de sa violence qui les faisait fuir et de la crainte que ressentait sans cesse Shizuo à l'idée de les blesser, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment attaché à qui que ce soit. Il n'était même jamais tombé amoureux. A vrai dire, il s'ennuyait vite. Chacune de ses relations lui paraissaient fades. Non, lui, ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'une personne qui n'avait pas peur de lui et qui arrivait à garder son intérêt. Autant dire que ce n'était pas gagné. Mais quand il pensa à son appartement froid où personne ne l'attendait en dehors de Shiroi, il ne put s'empêcher de se resservir un grand verre d'alcool. Cette putain de solitude était quand même de plus en plus dure à supporter...

Tom et lui continuèrent alors à boire un bon moment. Si bien que, lorsque Shizuo reprit le chemin du retour, il était passablement ivre. Mais, au moins, il était détendu. Alors qu'il arrivait près de chez lui, il aperçut la moto de Celty. Il lui fit signe et s'avança vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors aussi tard? demanda-t-il tout en essayant de garder son équilibre.

— _Je dois aller déposer une livraison pour un client._

— C'est Izaya? supposa directement Shizuo.

— _Non. Je ne suis plus en affaire avec lui._

— Ah ouais? »

Il lança un regard suspicieux à Celty. Est-ce qu'elle lui mentait encore? Merde, cette situation l'énervait vraiment. Alors qu'il avait passé la soirée à penser à autre chose, il ne lui avait fallu que deux secondes pour que l'informateur s'impose une nouvelle fois dans son esprit. La tension grimpa à nouveau le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Putain, maintenant que cet enfoiré vivait chez elle, Shizuo associait directement Celty à la puce. Si bien qu'il ne pouvait même plus discuter tranquillement avec elle, sans penser à lui. Il en avait marre. Il ne supportait vraiment plus cette mauvaise humeur qui revenait épisodiquement. Il avait l'impression de ne pas savoir se contrôler, tant il passait rapidement d'un état normal à la colère... Exactement comme avant...

« _Je t'assure que c'est vrai Shizuo. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'Izaya travaille en ce moment._

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait alors? grogna-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Il bosse pas, il sort pas, tu me prends pour un con ou quoi? Il fout quoi de ses journées? Ah non, ça va, j'ai pigé. Il prépare ses mauvais coups sur le net. Il pense que je le démasquerai pas comme ça, hein?

— _Tu as trop bu, Shizuo. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer._

— Je me sens très bien. Dis-moi s'il prépare quelque chose.

— . _.. Il ne fait rien. Je sais que tu as du mal à le croire, mais il a trop peur de toi que pour prendre le risque d'être à nouveau confronté à ta colère. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il ait la tête à faire de mauvais coups._

— Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne sort pas? »

Shizuo avait beau ne pas avoir les idées très claires à cause de l'alcool, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Izaya restait enfermé chez Shinra. C'était pas logique...

Celty, quant à elle, le regarda un moment. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Shinra qui lui avait affirmé que Shizuo finirait par prendre des nouvelles d'Izaya, à sa façon. Elle avait été plus que sceptique, et pourtant... Cette conversation avait tout l'air de prendre cette direction...

« _Il n'est pas très en forme. Sa rééducation ne se passe pas bien._

— Pourquoi?

— _C'est compliqué_ , avoua Celty. _Il a du mal à aller de l'avant._

— Mais il remarchera, non?

— _... En toute sincérité... je ne sais pas... Physiquement, il pourrait sans doute, mais mentalement... Je ne le reconnais plus. Shinra m'a toujours dit qu'Izaya était plus fragile que ce qu'il laissait paraitre, mais je ne l'avais jamais cru jusqu'ici._ »

Izaya et fragile dans la même phrase, ça avait du mal à passer pour Shizuo. Mais une nouvelle fois, le doute s'installa, sans doute aidé par l'alcool. Celty n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir... Et ce mois sans nouvelle... Ce n'était pas normal... Peut-être que c'était pour ça aussi que Shizuo était aussi nerveux. Tout semblait indiquer une seule chose : Shinra et Celty avaient raison. Mais cette vérité était difficile à accepter...

Shizuo avait déjà beaucoup de peine à l'imaginer en fauteuil roulant. Izaya était fort, il se tenait toujours droit et fier face à lui. Et il s'élançait avec légèreté dès que Shizuo tentait de s'approcher de lui. Le brun était agile et rapide. Jamais le blond n'avait réussi à le rattraper, à part lors de leur dernier combat. Mais tout ça... C'était fini. Izaya, cloué dans un fauteuil roulant, ne pouvait plus courir. Une sensation désagréable s'installa dans l'estomac de Shizuo. Si tout ça était vrai... il était responsable de l'état du brun. Il avait détruit sa vie.

Il regarda un moment ses mains qui avaient commis cet acte monstrueux. Alors, il avait réellement brisé Izaya? C'était flou dans son esprit. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire. Mais l'image d'une puce au corps cassé ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Pourquoi il ne sort pas? demanda-t-il alors à nouveau. Il aime observer les humains, non? Ça lui ferait peut-être du bien. »

Il se sentit très maladroit et stupide en disant cette phrase. Il donnait l'impression de s'inquiéter pour Izaya, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il méritait ce qui lui arrivait, mais... Rah, c'était chiant cette situation de merde!

De son côté, Celty fut également décontenancée par sa question. Mais elle prit vite sur elle et tapa sur son PDA.

« _Il ne veut pas qu'on le voit comme ça._ »

Shizuo fronça les sourcils. Izaya avait-il honte de son état ou craignait-il qu'on arrive plus facilement à l'atteindre? Dans les deux cas, ce n'était pas une réaction qui ressemblait à l'informateur. Shizuo était persuadé, lui, que cette maudite puce pouvait toujours faire autant de dégâts qu'avant. Il eut soudain la vision d'un Izaya en fauteuil roulant, les jambes croisées, la tête penchée sur la droite, reposant sur son poing, le regard malveillant et un large sourire mauvais affiché sur le visage. L'image fut tellement saisissante qu'il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, au grand étonnement de Celty.

« Je vois, finit-il par dire. Qu'il reste caché s'il le veut, mais qu'il se concentre sur sa rééducation. Ma patience a ses limites et je ne veux pas qu'il reste à Ikebukuro trop longtemps. »

Celty ne répondit rien. Qu'y avait-il à dire de toute façon? Elle ne trouvait pas le comportement de Shizuo très cohérent, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère ou se sentir mal. Mais elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le lui faire remarquer. Elle le salua alors et partit faire sa livraison.

Shizuo, lui, reprit son chemin. Il était perdu. Ce foutu 1%... devait-il y croire? Au fond de lui, la raison qu'il avait donné à Celty n'était pas la seule qui justifiait son envie de voir Izaya rétabli. Shizuo aurait même préféré que l'informateur agisse comme d'habitude au lieu de se cacher. Au moins, le blond savait comment réagir face à son comportement méprisant. Mais maintenant... Qu'était-il censé faire si Celty disait la vérité? Izaya pouvait-il réellement avoir changé à ce point?

Mais ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent nettes lorsqu'il arriva dans sa rue. Il vit directement que son appartement au rez-de-chaussée avait été forcé. Ses muscles se tendirent alors qu'une colère sourde monta en lui. Il s'avança d'un pas raide, les mains prises de spasmes nerveux. Il vit alors une dizaine de types sortirent de chez lui. Celui qui semblait être le chef le regarda méchamment, souriant de façon désagréable, une batte de base-ball à la main.

« Alors, c'est toi le monstre d'Ikebukuro? ricana-t-il. T'es pas aussi impressionnant qu'on le dit. »

Shizuo fronça les sourcils. Il lui fallut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas le frapper, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à la colère pour le moment. Ces hommes étaient rentrés chez lui. Merde, s'ils avaient touché à Shiroi...!

« Tu vis dans un vrai taudis, reprit l'homme tout en le regardant avec suffisance. Mais une ordure comme toi ne mérite même pas ça. On a refait un peu la déco, ça ne te dérange pas, hein? »

Les autres membres du groupe se mirent à rire bêtement, ne se rendant même pas compte du danger qui les menaçait. Shizuo s'avança, les mains serrées en poing. Quand il fit à la hauteur du chef, ce dernier le menaça avec sa batte pour essayer de le tenir à distance.

« Où est mon chien? grogna le blond.

— Hein? Ce sale cabot? Il est comme toi, faut croire. Il n'est pas aussi impressionnant qu'il n'en a l'air. Il a suffi qu'on fasse semblant qu'on allait le frapper pour qu'il se cache. Ha ha, t'aurais dû voir ça! Mais on sera pas aussi gentil avec toi! »

Sur ces mots, il donna un violent coup de batte et frappa en pleine tête Shizuo. Le groupe se mit à nouveau à ricaner en voyant le sang couler sur le visage du blond. Mais ce dernier réagit à peine. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose: Shiroi allait bien, même si ces enfoirés lui avaient fait peur. Il afficha alors un sourire mauvais. Ceux-là avaient vraiment fait leur coup au pire moment possible. Shizuo allait enfin pouvoir décharger toute sa frustration et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. D'un geste rapide, il attrapa la batte et la cassa en deux sans aucune difficulté, provoquant une réaction d'effroi chez les abrutis qui lui faisaient face.

« T'essayes de faire quoi avec ce jouet, hein? s'énerva-t-il. Me tuer? Putain, j'espère que t'es prêt à te faire tuer alors!

— ... Que... quoi... att... attends! »

Le chef se liquéfia totalement alors que Shizuo l'attrapa par le col. Sans attendre, il l'envoya avec force dans les airs. Le corps retomba lourdement sur la route, dans un bruit sourd. L'homme aux habits de barman se tourna ensuite vers le reste du groupe. Il haletait fortement. Tout dans son allure respirait la violence et la domination. Sous l'effet de la peur, deux hommes coururent vers lui, couteau à la main. Ils essayèrent de le blesser, mais Shizuo en attrapa un par le bras, qu'il cassa net, avant de l'envoyer rejoindre son chef. Il frappa violemment l'autre, en l'assommant presque d'un coup de tête. Mais il ne comptait pas en rester là. Il se mit ensuite à courir pour rattraper ceux qui tentaient de fuir. Il était furieux. Il ne pensait plus à rien, à part frapper. Il voulait les mettre en pièces! Il se défoula alors sur eux en les envoyant de toutes ses forces dans le décor. Quand ils furent tous mis hors d'état de nuire, il retourna voir le chef qui était toujours au sol, l'autre au bras cassé avait, visiblement, réussi à fuir.

Il se pencha alors sur l'homme et lui attrapa la chemise d'un geste brusque. Ses yeux palpitaient de rage.

« Non! Arrête! s'écria l'autre de plus en plus effrayé. Merde, j'y suis pour rien! On m'a payé pour que je foute le bordel!

— ... De quoi tu parles?!

— Je te connaissais à peine, articula-t-il avec difficulté. On m'a proposé une grosse somme d'argent si je me battais contre toi... J'avais besoin de fric... Et j'avais droit à un supplément si je saccadais ta maison...

— Pourquoi, putain?!

— J'en sais rien! Il m'a dit que tu le méritais, c'est tout!

— Qui ça "il"?! s'énerva Shizuo.

— Je... je ne connais pas son identité, répondit sincèrement l'homme, que la peur paralysait de plus en plus. Il ne m'a pas donné son nom, je te jure! »

Shizuo fronça dangereusement les sourcils, alors que sa main se resserrait sur le haut de l'homme. Est-ce qu'il lui mentait pour éviter d'autres coups?

« Crois-moi! J'ai dû aller le retrouver ce matin à l'hôpital. Sérieux, c'était trop bizarre! J'aurais jamais pu inventer ça! Il m'a filé la moitié du fric en me faisant promettre de ne rien dire. »

Shizuo laissa échapper un ricanement méprisant. Mais un sentiment désagréable commençait à se répandre dans tout son corps. Bien sûr, il l'avait directement soupçonné. Cependant, une part de lui n'avait pas envie d'y croire après sa discussion avec Celty.

« A quoi ressemblait-il? Demanda-t-il alors d'une voix menaçante.

— … Il avait les cheveux bruns foncés... Il agissait bizarrement, je sais pas expliquer, mais il me mettait mal à l'aise... Et euh... Ah oui, je me souviens! Il avait plusieurs bagues aux doigts. Je te jure, j'invente rien!

— ... Dégage. »

Shizuo le relâcha alors et le regarda se remettre péniblement sur ses jambes. Ses yeux le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Sa rage se transforma lentement en un sentiment bien plus fort. Sa colère était désormais beaucoup plus réfléchie et dangereuse. Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire.

Sans se soucier du sang qui coulait toujours de son arcade sourcilière, il retourna dans son appartement. Tous ses meubles étaient retournés et certains étaient même cassés. Mais son regard fut surtout attiré par le tag qui avalait presque son mur. _Monstre_. Ses mains se serrent à nouveau. Un violent coup de poing fit s'effriter une partie du premier kanji. Il respira profondément. Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre. La porte était fermée. Ces enfoirés avaient donc enfermé son chien pour pouvoir se défouler sans gène. Shizuo entra dans la pièce et repéra directement Shiroi dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait les oreilles basses et grognait légèrement. Il ne voulait clairement pas que le blond s'approche de lui, lui montrant plusieurs fois ses longues dents. L'énervement de Shizuo augmenta encore. Ces connards avaient peut-être foutu en l'air des semaines et des semaines de travail.

« Ne t'en fais pas Shiroi, ils l'ont bien payé, grogna-t-il après s'être assuré du regard qu'il n'était pas blessé. Et c'est pas fini. Je reviens. Je vais régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes! »

Il sortit alors de son appartement. Il ne sentait plus du tout l'effet de l'alcool. A vrai dire, il ne sentait plus rien du tout, à part la colère. Il lui avait donné une seconde chance... Il avait même commencé à culpabiliser pour l'avoir foutu en chaise roulante. Dire qu'il avait été prêt à enfin croire Shinra et Celty... Putain, Izaya s'était bien foutu de sa gueule! Mais Shizuo aurait dû le savoir, il aurait dû se fier à sa première impression. Izaya le haïssait, il ne lui avait pas pardonné de l'avoir battu.

Shizuo ne laisserait pas passer ça. Il avait prévenu Celty. Encore une fois, Izaya avait été trop loin! Merde, il n'avait pas pu se contenter d'une quelconque bagarre. En plus de l'avoir à nouveau forcé à être violent – ce qu'il détestait plus que tout! – il avait payé ces connards pour tout détruire chez lui. Shizuo n'osait même pas imaginer le montant des dégâts!

A chaque pas qu'il faisait, sa conviction que le brun était bien derrière ça ne faisait que se renforcer. Pendant les deux années qu'avait duré l'absence de la puce, on ne l'avait pas emmerdé! Et personne d'autre que lui n'avait jamais payé des mecs pour l'attaquer. Oh ça non, il n'y avait que lui qui était assez tordu pour ça! Putain, tout devenait beaucoup plus clair dans sa tête maintenant! Si Izaya ne s'était pas montré depuis tout ce temps, c'était bel et bien pour lui faire baisser sa garde. Et il s'était mis Celty et Shinra dans la poche pour ne pas se faire accuser. Mais dès le départ, il avait prévu de s'en prendre à nouveau à lui, c'était évident! De toute façon, cette putain de puce n'était pas capable de lui foutre la paix!

Merde, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit le seul à voir clair dans ses manipulations?! Il en était sûr maintenant! Izaya n'avait pas peur de lui et n'était pas handicapé! Sa rééducation n'avançait pas, hein? La bonne blague!

Il arriva enfin devant l'immeuble de Shinra. Il força sans peine la première porte et grimpa les escaliers rapidement. La fureur se faisait de plus en plus forte alors qu'il commençait à sentir l'odeur insupportable d'Izaya. Sa rage était telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir posément. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot qui résonnait dans son esprit: tuer, tuer, tuer. Il n'avait plus été dans cet état-là depuis des années. Mais cette sensation était encore bien familière et il savait que rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il ouvrit alors la porte de l'appartement, faisant sauter la serrure, et entra dans le hall d'un pas rageur.

« I-za-ya! s'écria-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe d'un ton dangereux. Cette fois, j'te jure, je vais pas te louper! »

* * *

Hum... Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette fin... Bon, là, c'est sûr, Shizuo et Izaya se revoient dans le prochain chapitre! Merci d'avoir attendu jusque ici!

A bientôt!

A suivre: Je te hais


	10. Je te hais

Bonsoir, je vous avoue que je suis un peu nerveuse pour ce chapitre. C'est, à mes yeux, le plus important actuellement de l'histoire et j'espère que je ne me suis pas plantée dans son écriture. J'ai fait de mon mieux, en espérant que ça vous plaise également. Certains passages seront peut-être un peu difficiles à lire, je préfère prévenir.

J'en profite également pour répondre aux reviews anonymes que j'ai reçues sur mon dernier chapitre et qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.

Guest: merci pour ton commentaire! :) Et je te rassure pour Izaya, je l'aime beaucoup trop pour lui faire ça.

Personne inconnu: merci à toi pour ta review! Désolée, la suite est arrivée plus tard que prévu, mais elle est bien là! En espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur de tes attentes!

En tout cas, merci pour vos encouragements! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **10\. Je te hais**

Shinra paressait dans le divan devant une série quelconque, en attendant le retour de Celty. Il n'avait rien compris au dénouement de l'intrigue. Il essayait de saisir comment le meurtrier avait bien pu commettre ce crime lorsque sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un coup brusque, le faisant sursauter. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que la voix de Shizuo s'élevait déjà dans le hall.

« I-za-ya! Cette fois, j'te jure, je vais pas te louper! »

Merde! D'un coup, Shinra oublia toute fatigue et se redressa. Il courut tellement vite qu'il faillit tomber plusieurs fois, glissant sur ses chaussettes.

« Shi... Shizuo, balbutia-t-il, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

La question était plus réthorique qu'autre chose vu ce que le blond avait crié en rentrant, mais il essayait de gagner du temps. Mine de rien, il se plaça entre Shizuo et la porte de la chambre d'Izaya, qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de là. Son cerveau se mit à tourner à cent à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Il voyait bien le sang qui coulait sur le visage de l'ancien barman, mais comment ce dernier avait-il pu faire le lien avec Izaya? Shinra tâchait de faire bonne figure, mais il n'en menait pas large. Il n'arriverait jamais à résonner Shizuo et il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas le retenir bien longtemps non plus. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il débarque juste quand Celty n'était pas là?!

« Laisse-moi passer, gronda alors Shizuo tout en lui lançant un regard orageux.

— Ecoute, quoiqu'il se soit passé, Izaya n'y est pour rien, je te ju... »

Mais Shinra n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Shizuo le repoussa alors avec une seule main, d'une colère mal contrôlée, le faisant tomber de toute sa longueur sur le sol. Le blond respira fortement et ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Ça faisait longtemps que Shinra ne l'avait plus vu dans une telle rage. Merde, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'approche d'Izaya! Il devait l'arrêter et tout faire pour l'éloigner d'ici! Mais à peine se fut-il remis sur ses pieds que Shizuo ouvrait déjà la bonne porte d'un geste tellement fort que cette dernière s'écrasa contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Shinra retint alors son souffle. C'était trop tard...

* * *

Izaya avait trainé le plus longtemps possible dans le salon. Malgré la fatigue qui se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, il ne voulait pas aller dormir et être à nouveau confronté à ses cauchemars. Même s'il avait cessé sa rééducation, ses mauvais rêves, eux, ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour autant. Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à Shinra. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien de toute manière. Qu'est-ce que le médecin pouvait y faire? Lui donner des somnifères? Ça ne règlerait rien. Le problème n'était pas de trouver le sommeil. Il ne _voulait_ pas dormir, c'était ça le vrai souci.

Mais à vingt-trois heures passées, il commençait à sentir le regard désapprobateur de Shinra. Ce dernier n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien qu'Izaya avait grand besoin de repos. L'informateur fit alors mine d'aller se coucher pour éviter les questions. Shinra était déjà suffisamment sur son dos depuis l'arrêt de ses séances de rééducation. Il se glissa alors dans son lit et lut un peu. Il voulait surtout se vider l'esprit. Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Au bout d'un moment, il se sentit enfin somnoler. Il ferma alors son livre et atteignit la lumière. Il était tellement fatigué par ces longues nuits sans sommeil qu'il ne pouvait plus lutter.

Mais, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, il entendit un bruit horrible, un rugissement bien trop familier.

« I-za-ya! Cette fois, j'te jure, je vais pas te louper! »

Il sursauta et se redressa en position assise, le coeur battant fortement. Il ralluma aussitôt la lumière, comme pour éloigner ses cauchemars. Parce qu'il avait rêvé, n'est-ce pas? Il regarda en direction de la porte, inquiet. La tension lui envoyait des ondes de douleurs dans le dos et les jambes, mais il y prêta à peine attention. Il crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau la voix de Shizuo. Tout son corps se glaça instantanément. Il était là... Il était là... Impossible...

La respiration haletante, Izaya ne pensa plus qu'à une seule chose: fuir. Repoussant ses couvertures, il se redressa, mais ses jambes tremblaient trop pour arriver à supporter son poids. Il s'agrippa alors à son fauteuil roulant. Merde. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir avec. Il tourna un regard désespéré vers la fenêtre. Peut-être que s'il arrivait jusque-là, il pourrait...

Mais toutes ses pensées se coupèrent brusquement lorsque la porte de sa chambre vola en éclat. La respiration coupée, Izaya ne put s'empêcher de _le_ regarder. Il eut alors l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein estomac. Shizuo était réellement là... Ce n'était plus un cauchemar... C'était la réalité... Shizuo était là, à seulement quelques pas de lui. Et il lui criait dessus, Izaya voyait ses lèvres bouger, mais il ne comprenait rien. Le brun n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement retentissant. Ses yeux s'élargirent alors que ses mains se mirent à trembler de plus en plus, agrippées sur le haut de son fauteuil. Il allait se réveiller, ce n'était pas possible autrement... Tout son esprit lui criait de partir, mais son corps était paralysé. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Il était complètement figé par la terreur. La pièce se mit à tourner autour de lui. Les ténèbres l'engloutissaient entièrement. L'image de Shizuo se déformait sous ses yeux, le faisant paraitre beaucoup plus grand et imposant.

Terrifé, Izaya n'osa rien faire, profondément paralysé par la peur. Il ressentait la rage du blond, il en était désespéré. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, il allait vomir. Les tremblements de son corps ne cessaient d'augmenter. Les yeux révulsés, il vit alors, avec effroi, Shizuo bouger. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, les poings serrés, dans une posture qui rappelait tellement son attitude lors de leur dernier combat qu'Izaya sentit une horrible sensation lui prendre le ventre. Il eut l'impression de chuter dans le vide, mais il n'avait rien à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher. Il voulait crier, hurler, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

Izaya essaya de faire un pas en arrière, de mettre de la distance entre eux, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir, comme s'il était entièrement figé. Fou de rage, Shizuo l'empoigna alors par le col de son t-shirt et le cogna contre le mur. Une douleur fulgurante parcourut le dos d'Izaya. Ce dernier n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Shizuo le maintenait dans une poigne douloureuse et continuait de crier tout en le secouant, mais Izaya ne comprenait rien. Il avait froid, il manquait d'oxygène. Il allait _mourir_... Une terreur sans nom remplissait tout son corps, bloquant ses poumons. Il n'osait même pas essayer de parler, tant il savait que Shizuo haïssait sa voix. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait aggraver la situation... Il haletait bruyamment, n'arrivant pas à retrouver sa respiration. Effaré, son regard croisa alors, pour la première fois, celui de Shizuo. Ses yeux marrons remplis de haine...

 _Je t'en supplie... Lâche-moi... Pitié..._ Ces mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge par peur. Les battements de son coeur ne cessaient d'augmenter. Sa vision commençait à se troubler... Il sentit alors l'étreinte de Shizuo se défaire et son corps glissa au sol, incapable de rester debout...

* * *

Il n'y avait que la rage qui guidait les gestes de Shizuo. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Quand il força la porte de la chambre, sa colère ne fit qu'augmenter en apercevant Izaya. Après toutes ces années, être à nouveau en face de lui ralluma une vielle adrénaline teintée de haine. Un sourire mauvais s'afficha alors sur son visage.

« Tu pensais vraiment t'en tirer après ça, I-za-ya?! »

Aucune réponse, mais il ne s'en soucia pas.

« T'es un putain d'enfoiré! Je vais te faire payer ton envie de foutre la merde partout où tu vas! »

Trop furieux pour remarquer quoique ce soit, il s'avança vers lui. Ses mains tremblaient de rage lorsqu'elles le choppèrent. Il allait le massacrer! La colère l'aveuglait complètement.

« Shizuo, arrête! »

Shinra entra en trombe dans la pièce, mais ni Shizuo ni Izaya n'y firent attention. Le médecin essaya alors d'éloigner Shizuo en tirant sur son bras, sans beaucoup d'effet. Cependant, le geste eut au moins le mérite de faire sortir un peu le blond de sa transe qui fronça alors les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que la puce n'avait toujours rien dit.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as?! T'as perdu ta sale voix?! Putain! »

Il le secoua sans sourcilier, mais il s'étonna de ne rencontrer aucune résistance ni de recevoir aucun coup de couteau. Il était toujours aussi furieux, mais il se sentait étrange malgré tout, comme si quelque chose clochait... Son regard croisa alors celui d'Izaya et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans cette chambre, il vit réellement le brun. Il vit ses yeux écarquillés par la peur, il remarqua les tremblements de son corps, il entendit sa respiration haletante... Il le lâcha alors brusquement, comme si ce simple contact l'avait brûlé. Il regarda Izaya glisser au sol, interdit. Il sentit à peine Shinra le bousculer. Il ne comprenait plus rien... Mais ce regard qui le suppliait... avait dilué sa colère, la troquant contre une horrible sensation d'oppressement qui lui écrasait le torse.

Ce corps qui tremblait, que Shinra essayait de calmer, ce n'était pas Izaya, c'était impossible. Shizuo fit alors un pas en avant, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, mais ce simple mouvement provoqua un geste de recul chez l'informateur qui haletait de plus en plus. Les yeux de Shizuo s'élargirent quand il le remarqua. Il resta alors immobile, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

« Va-t-en, Shizuo! »

La voix de Shinra brisa le silence oppressant. Mais elle permit au moins de sortir le blond de sa torpeur. Il recula, mal à l'aise. Shinra lui avait rarement parlé comme ça. Cependant, il ne songea pas une seule fois à le contredire.

« ... Désolé. »

Il murmura ce mot sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il tourna alors rapidement les talons et s'éloigna. Ses enjambées furent de plus en plus longues. Il voulait partir de là le plus vite possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer? Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête.

Il respira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Il détestait ce sentiment qui s'imprégnant dans tout son être. La culpabilité... Merde! C'était normal, quand même, qu'il se soit énervé! Il ne devait pas s'en vouloir pour ça! C'était Izaya qui avait commencé! C'était même lui qui avait essayé de le tuer en premier, et d'une façon horrible en plus! Shizuo, lui au moins, l'aurait fait proprement et rapidement. Il secoua la tête. Mais putain, à quoi est-ce qu'il était en train de penser?!

Au final, il n'était resté que quelques minutes dans l'appartement... Cependant, sa colère était entièrement retombée à présent. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête les images d'Izaya tremblant au sol. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à ce point-là?

Ce fut comme si une pierre lourde tombait dans son estomac. Il s'arrêta alors en pleine rue et passa une main sur son visage. Il se sentait fébrile. C'était horrible, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence: Shinra et Celty n'avaient fait que lui dire la vérité depuis le début. Le regard que lui avait lancé Izaya... non, même un aussi bon comédien que lui n'aurait pas pu faire semblant... Shizuo avait senti sa terreur, comme si elle était palpable. Personne au monde ne pouvait simuler ça... Mais ces yeux... ils ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux d'Izaya qui étaient toujours si moqueurs, insolants...

Shizuo avait toujours détesté le regard d'Izaya, encore plus que son sourire. Il suffisait que ce bâtard pose ses yeux sur lui pour que Shizuo se sent comme un moins que rien. L'informateur n'avait besoin d'aucun mot pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le méprisait. Shizuo avait fini par s'habituer à toute cette haine qui suintait du regard du brun. Mais aujourd'hui... cette terreur qu'il voyait normalement chez de parfaits inconnus se retrouvait maintenant dans ses yeux à lui. Et ce n'était pas normal... Comme si quelqu'un avait effectué un vulgaire montage photo...

Son poing se resserra fortement et il frappa le mur à ses côtés d'un geste puissant. Les briques s'effritèrent sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Putain, il avait réussi à faire peur à la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais craint... Mais merde, ce n'était pas de sa faute! Izaya l'avait attaqué, il...

Shizuo laissa retomber lentement son bras le long de son corps. Il n'était qu'un imbécile... Il s'était laissé aveugler par sa haine, mais surtout par sa certitude qu'Izaya finirait par s'en prendre à lui... Il s'était trompé. Il le savait maintenant. La puce n'était pas idiote, c'était d'ailleurs la seule qualité que Shizuo voulait bien lui concéder. Il était même foutrement intelligent. S'il avait si peur de lui, jamais il n'aurait pris le risque de s'en prendre à lui, il aurait su – peu importe la méthode utilisée – que Shizuo le soupçonnerait et viendrait lui réclamer des comptes...

Putain! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu y penser avant! Ça ne pouvait pas être Izaya qui avait mené cette attaque! Merde! Il se sentait incroyablement stupide! Encore une fois, il n'avait pas su maitriser sa colère et s'était fait complètement dominer par elle! Il détestait tout ça... Il détestait la violence, il détestait terrifier les gens... Mais aujourd'hui, c'était encore pire que d'habitude. Parce que, pour la première fois, en regardant Izaya, il avait réellement eu l'impression de n'être qu'un monstre...

* * *

« Respire profondément... Inspire... Expire... Ça va aller... il est parti... »

Accroupi à ses côtés, Shinra tentait de faire de son mieux pour calmer la crise de panique d'Izaya. Il fallut déjà plusieurs longues minutes avant que ce dernier n'entende sa voix. Mais lentement, en écoutant les conseils du médecin, il parvint à réguler sa respiration. Le front en sueur, il jeta alors des regards angoissés au quatre coins de la pièce.

« ... Il est vraiment parti...? chuchota-t-il faiblement.

— Oui. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire. »

Les mouvements de son ventre se firent alors un peu plus réguliers, apaisés également par la main que Shinra passait dans ses cheveux depuis un moment. Malgré tout, Izaya était toujours très tendu. Tout s'était passé tellement vite... comme si ça n'avait été qu'une illusion, une hallucination... Mais Shizuo avait bel et bien été là, face à lui... Izaya frissonna en repensant à son regard remplit de haine meurtrière.

« ... Pourquoi..., commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante qu'il devait forcer, pourquoi est-il venu...?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Shinra. J'ai l'impression qu'il a été attaqué, il saignait... Peut-être qu'il a cru que c'était toi qui était derrière tout ça.

— Je n'ai rien fait! paniqua aussitôt Izaya. Je te jure!

— Tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre, je le sais... »

Shinra soupira et glissa son autre main sur le dos d'Izaya. Il sentait encore les tremblements qui secouaient son ami et fit de son mieux pour les calmer. Mais il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Il allait devoir en reparler avec Shizuo... Bien sûr, Shinra avait toujours su qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien contrôler dans cette relation si compliquée, mais il avait, malgré tout, toujours pensé qu'il arriverait à empêcher une rencontre entre eux tant qu'Izaya n'était pas prêt. Merde, ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe là... Mais Shinra avait très mal réagi. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait été complètement pris au dépourvu, cependant ça n'excusait rien. Il avait promis à Izaya qu'il saurait le protéger et il avait échoué. Même si Celty n'était pas là, il aurait dû faire quelque chose...

Il regarda tristement son ami. Izaya était dans un état horrible. Sa respiration était forte et bruyante, quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient trempés tant il transpirait. Cette vision était insupportable pour le médecin illégal. Il resserra alors son étreinte autour du corps d'Izaya, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il se sentait horriblement maladroit, mais il avait besoin de le rassurer, de lui faire sentir qu'il était en sécurité à présent.

« ... Tu penses qu'il reviendra...? murmura alors Izaya, toujours très tendu.

— Non. Il ne reviendra pas, assura Shinra. Allez viens. »

Il l'aida à se relever, mais une fois debout, Izaya siffla de douleur. Son dos lui faisait mal. L'informateur craignait que Shizuo n'ait aggravé son état en le cognant contre le mur. Shinra partageait cette inquiétude, même s'il ne le formula pas à haute voix. Il l'amena alors jusqu'à son lit.

« Je vais t'examiner, déclara-t-il d'une voix la plus posée possible.

— ...D'accord... »

Le corps d'Izaya finit par se relâcher, comme si toute tension l'avait quitté alors que sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible murmure sans aucune émotion. Shinra fronça les sourcils en l'entendant parler de façon si mécanique. Il croisa alors furtivement son regard et se tendit. Il n'y avait plus aucune peur dans ses yeux, mais c'était pire à présent... Le regard d'Izaya était juste... vide... Et cette vision était bien plus insupportable pour Shinra que de le voir paniquer.

Nerveux, Shinra commença à manipuler son dos, tout en guettant ses réactions. Tout semblait normal. Enfin, physiquement bien sûr...

« Hey, finit-il par reprendre, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Tu sais bien que Shizuo a tendance à s'énerver sans réfléchir. Mais il s'est arrêté et est parti. C'est bien la preuve qu'il ne veut pas vraiment te tuer, non? »

Shinra se força à sourire, essayant de le rassurer ou, au moins, de provoquer une émotion sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais été très psychologue, mais il faisait de son mieux. Cependant, sa phrase laissa Izaya de marbre. Shinra finit par soupirer et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

« Tout va bien. Je pense que tu as juste besoin de repos. Ne t'en fais pas, je reste éveillé et Celty devrait bientôt rentrer.

— D'accord..., répéta Izaya toujours sur la même intonation.

— Tu veux prendre un bain? Ça te ferait peut-être du bien.

— Non. Je veux juste être seul. »

Shinra acquiesça alors, avant de se redresser et de quitter la chambre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Izaya, avant de fermer la porte. Il n'arrivait plus à le comprendre. Pourquoi était-il si impassible maintenant ...?

La lumière éteinte, il n'y avait désormais plus que le noir qui l'entourait. Pourtant, Izaya restait couché sur le dos et fixait le plafond comme s'il pouvait voir tous les détails. Il garda cette position une bonne partie de la nuit, refusant de céder au sommeil. Son corps était glacial, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec son esprit. Il n'avait plus aucun refuge à présent. Ses rêves le plongeaient dans d'horribles cauchemars. Mais jusqu'ici, il avait pu y échapper la journée. Ce qui n'était plus le cas maintenant... Le cauchemar le poursuivait désormais dans son quotidien. Ce n'était plus une illusion... Mais cette constatation ne lui apportait pas la peur attendue. Non, juste... un vide sans fond... comme s'il était mort de l'intérieur... Et c'était vrai... Il n'était plus rien... Que restait-il de l'homme qu'il était avant? Celui qui aurait ri en voyant Shizuo entrer dans cette pièce? Celui qui se serait moqué de lui et l'aurait poussé à bout?

Depuis tout ce temps, il avait bien dû admettre sa peur. Récemment, il avait même accepté qu'il était même probablement traumatisé. Mais jamais il n'avait été placé face à cette peur... Il n'avait pas pu se rendre compte à quel point le blond avait fait des dégâts sur son esprit... A présent, il comprenait... il savait... Shizuo avait brisé son corps, mais aussi son âme... A un point qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer... Une seule pensée accaparait maintenant son esprit: Izaya Orihara était bel et bien mort... Et si cette idée l'avait déjà effleuré auparavant, jamais elle n'avait été si forte. Il n'avait désormais plus aucun doute là-dessus. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Un nuisible qui cherchait désespérément un point d'accroche. Mais pourquoi continuait-il à lutter comme ça? Ça ne servait à rien... Ce n'était même pas un combat perdu d'avance, c'était un combat qu'il avait déjà perdu. Parce qu'il n'existait plus... Cette réplique ridicule qu'il avait recréée, ce n'était pas lui, ce ne serait jamais lui. Il avait fallu qu'il ne voit Shizuo que quelques secondes pour comprendre à quel point il se berçait d'illusion jusqu'ici. Cette vie qu'il menait n'était qu'un mensonge, une hallucination de plus... Il le savait depuis un moment, sans jamais vraiment s'y attarder, par crainte de ce qu'il découvrirait s'il allait plus loin dans sa réflexion... Mais il avait été forcé de voir dans les yeux du blond la vérité. Izaya n'était plus rien... Un goût âcre s'incrusta dans sa gorge alors qu'il pensa avec force : " _Je te hais._ " Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce sentiment n'était pas dirigé vers Shizuo, mais bien envers lui-même...

* * *

Les dégâts étaient encore plus visibles à la lumière du jour. Shizuo laissa trainer son regard partout dans le salon. Le tag ressortait d'une façon horrible, comme s'il avait été gravé dans le mur. Sa table était cassée et son fauteuil éventré. Sans parler de sa serrure qu'il allait devoir changer... Et celle de Shinra... Merde, comment allait-il faire pour payer tout ça? Il avait peu d'argent sur son compte... Agacé, il préféra sortir de la pièce et alla dans la cuisine, suivi de près par Shiroi.

Il avait passé la nuit à lui tenir compagnie, à essayer de le calmer. Etre avec son chien lui avait permis de ne penser à rien d'autre. Il n'avait pas dormi. Il n'avait même pas essayé à vrai dire. Il craignait trop de rester seul avec ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il occupe son cerveau pour ne par revoir ses yeux effrayés... Et de toute façon, il avait assez à faire avec Shiroi.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, son chien n'était pas resté longtemps sur la défensive avec lui. Shiroi se montrait même plus affectueux que d'habitude. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas quitté d'une semelle depuis que Shizuo était rentré. Cette confiance qu'il plaçait en lui diffusait un peu de chaleur dans le coeur glacial de Shizuo.

Alors qu'il regardait les portes des placards qui étaient branlantes, il sentit quelque chose d'humide toucher sa main. Il baissa les yeux et vit Shiroi frotter son museau contre lui. Il sourit faiblement et caressa sa tête. Mais quand on frappa à la porte, son chien se mit aussitôt à grogner, les poils hérissés.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. »

Il gratta ses oreilles dans un geste qu'il voulait rassurant, avant de s'éloigner. Il alla ouvrir la porte et essaya de faire bonne figure.

« Salut Kadota. Merci d'être venu aussi vite.

— C'est normal, assura ce dernier. Alors, montre-moi un peu l'étendu des dégâts. »

Shizuo le mena jusqu'au salon. Kadota regarda un moment le mur, le visage impassible. Puis, il fixa les meubles, avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

« Pour le tag, commença-t-il alors, faudra quelques couches de peinture, mais ça ira. En ce qui concerne ton fauteuil, je peux tenter un truc, mais franchement, je te conseille d'en acheter un nouveau. Par contre, j'pourrais arranger tes portes de placards. Ouais, ça devrait pas être trop compliqué.

— Ça couterait combien?

— Rien, c'est bon.

— Quoi? s'étonna Shizuo. Non, je peux pas accepter.

— Laisse, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider. Tu me paieras en café. »

Shizuo le regarda un moment, avant de soupirer de soulagement.

« Merci.

— De rien. Mais pour ta serrure, je peux rien faire. Il vaut mieux faire appel à un professionnel.

— Très bien. Tu crois que ça coute cher? demanda le blond.

— Ça peut monter assez vite ouais, mais tu devrais en parler avec ton proprio.

— ... Je verrai... »

Ils retournèrent dans le salon et Kadota ne put s'empêcher de regarder le tag qui prenait tout le mur.

« Tu as une idée de qui a fait ça? voulut-il savoir.

— Non... »

Shizuo soupira et se laissa tomber sur son divan éventré. Les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent en tête bien malgré lui.

« J'ai cru que c'était Izaya, lâcha-t-il. Je veux dire... c'est normal non? Alors je suis allé le voir. Merde, je le hais tellement. Je voulais régler mes comptes avec lui... »

Kadota s'installa à ses côtés et le regarda un moment, avant de demander:

« Comment ça s'est passé?

— Mal, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Shizuo. Non, c'était même pire que ça. J'ai merdé, Kadota.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Tu l'as frappé?

— J'aurais bien voulu. Je l'ai menacé... J'étais tellement en colère que j'aurais pu lui faire du mal.

— Comme avant quoi, tempéra Kadota. Pourquoi t'aurais merdé pour ça?

— ... Tu l'as vu depuis son retour?

— Non. J'ai juste entendu les rumeurs à son sujet... D'accord, je comprends. Il est vraiment en fauteuil roulant, c'est ça?

— Ouais... Mais c'est pas ça le pire... Putain Kadota, il était terrifié. »

Shizuo respira fortement en disant ces mots. Il avait encore du mal à y croire.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire? souffla-t-il.

— ... Ecoute Shizuo, commença Kadota après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, depuis que je vous connais tous les deux, vous n'arrêtez de vous pourrir la vie. Peut-être que c'est un mal pour un bien qu'Izaya ait compris le danger que tu représentes. »

Le blond soupira. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde pensait comme ça. Mais lui n'arrivait pas à trouver un quelconque aspect positif à cette situation.

« C'est de la vermine dont on parle, argumenta-t-il. Il ne doit pas avoir peur de moi.

— Pourquoi ça te dérange dans le fond?

— ... J'en sais rien... C'est juste que... Rah laisse tomber, c'est pas important. »

C'était clairement un mensonge, mais Kadota eut la délicatesse de ne pas le relever. Il sentait que Shizuo était sur les nerfs, il préféra alors faire revenir le sujet sur les travaux à entreprendre. Après tout, s'il avait réussi à profiter de ses années de lycée, c'était bien grâce à une règle simple, mais efficace: ne jamais intervenir entre Shizuo et Izaya quoiqu'il se passe. Et il comptait bien s'y tenir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, même s'il n'était pas rassuré par les paroles de Shizuo. Effectivement, ce n'était pas normal qu'Izaya soit si effrayé. Il avait juste tenté de déculpabiliser le blond avec ses mots, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu pour le brun...

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Shizuo se redressa et entreprit de faire un peu de rangement. Il essayait encore de s'occuper l'esprit. Pour une fois, il serait parti travailler avec plaisir. Mais c'était le weekend. Il n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui... Enfin si, il devrait appeler Shinra pour régler ce problème de serrure. Ça faisait plusieurs heures même qu'il aurait dû le faire. Mais il repoussait sans cesse cet appel. Il ne voulait pas entendre les reproches dans la voix du médecin.

Merde, c'était vraiment pas possible! Pourquoi devait-il se sentir aussi mal? Depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Izaya avait toujours agi comme une merde avec lui. Shizuo le haïssait comme jamais il n'avait haï quelqu'un... alors pourquoi pensait-il sans cesse au regard qu'Izaya lui avait lancé?

Il ne voulait plus voir ses yeux effarés, il ne souhaitait plus ressentir ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'accaparait de plus en plus. La bile lui montait dans la gorge. Les paroles de Shinra et Celty revenaient dans sa tête, comme pour le hanter. Il était un monstre... Il avait rendu Izaya infirme. Et Celty qui lui avait dit que la rééducation se passait mal. Et si la puce ne remarchait plus jamais? Et s'il gardait pour toujours son regard effrayé?

Ça le rendait malade. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Comment avait-il pu laisser sa fureur détruire quelqu'un à ce point? Même s'il haïssait Izaya, rien ne justifiait l'état dans lequel il l'avait mis... Le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait rien appris de ses erreurs. Il avait agi exactement de la même façon hier. Il avait passé presqu'un an dans la crainte de l'avoir tué et pourtant, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour qu'il redevienne l'homme – non le monstre – qu'il avait été cette nuit-là.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, agacé. Celui qui avait commandité cette attaque avait bien foutu la merde! Sans lui, Shizuo aurait su garder son calme, peut-être même qu'il aurait pu revoir Izaya dans d'autres circonstances et tout aurait pu mieux se passer.

Le cheminement de ses pensées s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsqu'il réalisa quelque chose. Mais bien sûr! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé avant? Cette attaque... elle n'était sûrement pas dirigée vers lui... Et si... et si on l'avait manipulé pour qu'il s'en prenne à Izaya? Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à le détester... Mais cette possibilité n'apporta pas la rage attendue. Non, il se sentait plutôt las. Merde, il ne voulait plus réfléchir à tout ça...

Prenant sur lui, il décida qu'il avait assez attendu. Il chercha alors le numéro de Shinra dans son appareil et l'appela. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Et il n'avait pas envie de ruminer encore ses pensées. Autant en finir au plus vite.

« Allô?

— Ah Shinra, c'est moi, commença Shizuo tout en entendant clairement son interlocuteur soupirer.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris hier? s'agaça aussitôt ce dernier. Je pensais que la situation était claire!

— On m'a attaqué, Shinra! Et l'un des types m'a décrit Izaya comme commanditaire! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse?!

— En réfléchissant pour une fois! »

Shizuo grogna, mais ne répondit rien. Merde, d'accord il avait déconné, mais il avait de bonnes raisons quand même!

« Tu peux pas me demander de lui faire confiance, putain, finit-il par lâcher. C'est de sa faute aussi!

— ... Ecoute, Shizuo, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Je peux pas prendre le risque de te voir débarquer chez moi n'importe quand.

— Ça n'arrivera plus! Et puis, ça va, merde, je l'ai à peine touché!

— Tu ne te rends pas compte des dégâts que t'as fait? demanda Shinra d'une voix énervée.

— Et lui, les dégâts qu'il a fait, tu t'en fiches?! Il m'a fait perdre tous mes boulots! Il m'a fait accusé de meurtre putain! Et il a essayé de m'asphyxier je te rappelle! »

La colère s'empara du blond. Il en avait marre des paroles de Shinra. Il n'était pas le seul responsable de la situation!

« ... Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, reprit Shinra plus calmement. Il est aussi fautif que toi sur tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Mais ce n'est plus pareil maintenant.

— Je sais, souffla Shizuo. Mais tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je sois compréhensif avec lui! »

Shizuo ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'énerver et de se mettre sur la défensive. Il ne voulait pas entendre les reproches de Shinra, il les connaissait déjà! Merde, il s'en voulait déjà suffisamment comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter!

Shinra, de son côté, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours que ce soit aussi compliqué entre eux deux? Il était complètement perdu. Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il devait leur dire, ni ce qu'il pouvait faire pour arranger les choses.

« ... Comment est-ce qu'il va? finit par demander Shizuo.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore vu ce matin. »

Shizuo fronça les sourcils et regarda l'horloge. Il était presque onze heures...

« Mais hier... tu as réussi à ... calmer les choses après mon départ, non? questionna le blond tout en cherchant ses mots.

— Si on veut, soupira Shinra.

— Mais ça va s'arranger non? Ses jambes et... le reste...

— Je ne sais pas, répéta le médecin sincèrement.

— … Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose? »

Shizuo se sentait vraiment stupide de demander ça, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Parce qu'il détestait plus que tout cette situation. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Qu'Izaya agisse comme la puce méprisante qu'il était censé être. Ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit... ça avait été comme un électrochoc. Il n'avait pas vu ce misérable cafard qu'il haïssait tant. Non, il avait juste vu un être humain... Pendant tout ce temps, il avait nié l'humanité de l'informateur, ne le voyant que comme un insecte qu'il devait écraser. Malgré sa culpabilité de l'avoir peut-être tué, jamais il n'avait eu une image aussi humaine de lui jusqu'ici... Et ça le mettait très mal à l'aise.

« Je ne suis plus sûr de rien, répondit Shinra. Il n'est clairement pas prêt à te voir, mais pour le reste... Franchement, fais comme tu le sens.

— Bien... Oh et pour ta porte d'entrée... Je payerai pour la réparer.

— On verra... Ce que je veux surtout, c'est que tu me promettes de ne plus venir t'en prendre à lui.

— Je ne le ferai plus. »

La réponse de Shizuo était totalement sincère. Merde, il faudrait être sacrément atteint pour vouloir attaquer quelqu'un qui était à terre. Il ne voulait plus être un monstre. Peut-être qu'il était temps pour lui d'être enfin la personne qu'il souhaitait devenir. Etre capable de passer au-dessus de sa colère, d'aller de l'avant... C'était maintenant ou jamais, non? Et peut-être que ça fera taire ce sentiment désagréable qui lui emprisonnait l'estomac.

Ce fut sur cette résolution que la conversation se termina. Et sans attendre, il écrivit rapidement un message. Shinra avait raison, ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Et il fallait bien que l'un d'eux fasse le premier pas...

* * *

Malgré l'heure avancée, Izaya trainait toujours au lit. Il avait passé une nuit blanche. Sa crise de panique l'avait certes complètement épuisé, mais il avait refusé de donner à son corps le repos qu'il réclamait. Parce qu'une fois la peur passée, il n'y avait plus qu'un sentiment qui le remplissait: le dégoût de lui-même. Il n'avait rien su faire... Face à Shizuo, il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire insecte. Pour une fois, le blond avait raison. Il ne valait rien... Il ne pouvait plus se tenir fièrement devant Shizu-chan... Il n'était juste plus rien... Le pire, c'était que maintenant, l'ancien barman en était également conscient. Il devait sûrement le mépriser à l'heure actuelle. Ou se moquer de lui... Ou pire... n'en avoir rien à faire. Etre juste satisfait d'avoir écrasé cette puce agaçante. Il était sans doute déjà passé à autre chose. Après tout, quand on venait à bout d'un nuisible, on l'oubliait vite non?

Izaya serra alors les poings. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi nauséeux. C'était de sa faute, il le savait. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait... Mais ça faisait mal! Si mal! Respirant fortement, il posa ses mains sur ses jambes. Ces foutues jambes! Si elles avaient pu bouger! Il aurait pu fuir, il aurait pu se moquer de Shizuo! Elles étaient inutiles! Elles le rendaient si faible! Sans réfléchir, il passa ses doigts sous son vêtement et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau. Encore et encore. S'il avait eu son couteau à portée de main, il aurait plongé sa lame dans cette chaire ridicule sans hésiter. C'en était presque compulsif. Il ravagea sa peau jusqu'au sang, mais il n'en ressentit aucun soulagement. Ce qu'il voulait détruire était encré trop profondément en lui pour ça...

Il avait tout perdu... Son amour propre, sa fierté, sa dignité... et Shizuo... Il avait perdu Shizuo, la seule personne dont il avait toujours été sûr qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Shizuo avait vu de ses propres yeux la chose hideuse et inutile qu'il était en réalité...

Ses ongles blessaient toujours ses jambes, il s'acharnait dessus, tout en essayant de réprimer des larmes de rage. Comment avait-il pu laisser la situation se détériorer autant sans s'en rendre compte?! Il voulait tant pouvoir revenir en arrière, tout effacer! Non... c'était horrible... il ne voulait pas être mort... Il ne voulait plus ressentir cette haine envers lui-même... Il ne voulait plus, non plus, voir la haine dans le regard de Shizuo. C'était trop pour lui... Merde, s'il n'avait pas aussi peur... Peut-être que le plus simple pour tout effacer serait de plonger sa lame de couteau dans ses veines...

Il tremblait de colère, de tristesse et de douleur lorsque son téléphone vibra à côté de lui, le forçant à sortir de sa torpeur. Il respira fortement et le prit alors d'une main hésitante. Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait reçu un message de Shizuo. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir: " _Je suis désolé._ " Quoi? Il relut les quelques mots, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Shizu-chan... Son ennemi... L'homme qui le haïssait tant... qui était censé être content de l'avoir écrasé était... désolé? Mais... pourquoi?

« Izaya, s'éleva alors la voix de Shinra à travers la porte, tu n'es pas encore levé? Il est tard... »

Sans réponse de sa part, Shinra commença à s'impatienter.

« Bon, je rentre. »

Sur ces mots, il poussa alors la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Il fit quelques pas, avant de se figer complètement. Il venait de remarquer des traces de sang sur les doigts d'Izaya.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?! »

Il s'approcha de lui rapidement, examina ses doigts avant de retirer les draps d'un geste sec. Il remarqua alors, avec effroi, les blessures sur les jambes de l'informateur qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

« Non mais tu es malade?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?! »

Devant le silence de son ami, il soupira fortement et alla chercher du désinfectant. Heureusement, les blessures n'étaient pas trop profondes.

« Izaya... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? souffla-t-il alors, inquiet, tout en le soignant.

— Rien... Laisse-moi tranquille, Shinra.

— Ça jamais! Et encore moins en voyant ça! L'automutilation, c'est grave!

— ... Tu as changé, se moqua méchamment Izaya. Je ne te reconnais plus du tout.

— Je n'ai pas le choix avec vous deux qui agissez comme des imbéciles. Continue à faire n'importe quoi si tu veux, mais je te laisserai pas tomber. Et je ne compte pas cautionner tes conneries!

— Que de belles paroles... Mais je ne suis pas une victime... Je n'ai pas besoin de ton soutien, ni de la pitié de Shizu-chan. C'est ton idée, j'imagine, ce message ridicule?

— Quel message? » s'étonna alors Shinra.

Sans dire un mot, Izaya lui montra l'écran de son téléphone. Le médecin eut un petit sourire involontaire en lisant les mots affichés. C'était peut-être un peu maladroit, mais au moins Shizuo essayait vraiment d'arranger les choses.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Izaya. Tu ne peux donc jamais mettre ton orgueil de côté, hm?

— ... Alors il est vraiment désolé?

— Oui, assura Shinra. Tu sais, il est humain lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas que ça aille jusque-là. Il essaye de faire un pas vers toi, tu ne peux pas en faire de même?

— ... Non... Pas comme ça... »

Izaya soupira, avant de regarder – sans vraiment les voir – les petites crevasses que ses ongles avaient creusées dans ses jambes. Shinra finit alors de le soigner et lui lança un regard chargé d'inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Izaya? demanda-t-il à nouveau. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais du mal comme ça?

— … Je ne me fais pas du mal, murmura ce dernier. J'essaye de me soulager...

— En te blessant? Tu penses vraiment que c'est la solution?

— … Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une solution, Shinra... A part partir pour de bon... ce que je ne peux pas faire parce que je suis bien trop lâche pour en finir...

— Idiot! souffla le médecin. J'espère bien que tu ne feras jamais ça! Je ne pourrai jamais te le pardonner! Mais je ne comprends pas... pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens aussi mal?

— Il suffit de me regarder pour comprendre, répondit Izaya avec un sourire triste. Je ne suis plus rien... Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, tu ne comprendrais pas...

— … Je n'ai pas oublié tu sais, commença alors Shinra d'une voix douce. Tous les mots que tu as dit ce jour-là. Que tu te détestais, que tu te sentais mort de l'intérieur. Ils étaient sortis un peu malgré toi et j'ai jamais vraiment rebondi dessus, mais je n'ai pas oublié. Après les avoir dit, tu as de nouveau essayé de faire bonne figure. C'est pour ça que la rééducation ne marche pas. Parce que, même si tu as conscience du problème, tu finis toujours par te réfugier à l'abri dans ton esprit. Jusqu'ici, même quand tu craquais, tu arrivais à reprendre le dessus en faisant semblant. C'est facile pour toi. »

Il soupira et passa une main dans les cheveux d'Izaya pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait vraiment à lui et qu'il était là pour l'aider.

« Je t'ai vu faire ça tellement souvent, reprit-il. Même quand tu souffrais très fort, tu arrivais à te convaincre toi-même que ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Mais ça l'était parfois. Ça l'est aujourd'hui. Et être confronté directement à la colère de Shizuo, c'est le point de non-retour. C'est allé trop loin maintenant. Tu ne peux pas refouler une telle angoisse...

— … Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire alors? Je ne demande pourtant pas grand-chose. Je veux juste pouvoir être capable d'être à nouveau face à lui et le regarder d'égal à égal.

— Eh bien, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour ça, je pense. »

Izaya resta immobile un instant, avant de hocher lentement la tête. Il était stupide. Il avait craint la douleur que provoquait la rééducation, mais rester dans son état actuel était bien plus douloureux. Plus jamais il ne voulait se sentir aussi impuissant. Avec ses jambes, peut-être qu'il pourrait contrôler sa peur... Il avait sans cesse l'impression de faire un pas en avant, puis deux en arrière. Mais c'était fini maintenant. Shinra avait bien su lire en lui encore une fois. Les choses étaient désormais allées trop loin pour qu'Izaya puisse continuer à faire comme avant. Il n'avait plus le choix, désormais, c'était se battre contre lui-même ou se laisser mourir...

 _Je suis désolé_... Izaya respira longuement. Il ne méritait pas ces mots. Et il ne voulait plus jamais que Shizuo les utilise. Parce que c'était à lui de les dire, quand il se sentirait prêt... Mais pour ça, il fallait choisir la première option... Peut-être que c'était ça le déclic dont lui avait parlé Hitoshi...

* * *

Et voilà, enfin on y est. Après dix chapitres, les personnages sont enfin sur la bonne voie. Fini les faux-semblants, ils ne peuvent plus se mentir, ni faire demi-tour ou reculer. Il faut parfois du temps pour que quelqu'un arrive enfin à avancer, même s'il a conscience qu'il doit le faire. Mais cette fois, c'est fait. Du coup, même s'il y a encore beaucoup à faire, l'histoire va doucement prendre un tournant qui devrait vous intéresser...

J'espère que ça vous a plu! A bientôt!

A suivre: N'abandonne pas


	11. N'abandonne pas

Bonjour à tous! Désolée pour le retard. Je voulais poster ce chapitre bien plus tôt, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le finir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout ;).

Personne inconnu: merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis trop contente si la scène des retrouvailles t'a plue! Merci pour tous tes mots, ils me font très plaisir!

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture...

* * *

 **11\. N'abandonne pas**

Shizuo tira sur sa cigarette, pensif. Son regard se perdit au travers de la vitre du café alors qu'il relâcha lentement la fumée.

« Je me suis excusé, finit-il par dire. J'aurais jamais cru le faire un jour. Pas avec lui en tout cas.

— Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors? demanda Tom.

— Parce que j'ai déconné. Je croyais que j'avais enfin réussi à contrôler mon corps, mais je contrôle rien du tout. J'en suis toujours au stade où je range les gens en deux catégories: ceux qui m'irritent et les autres. Rien n'a changé depuis deux ans.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Avant qu'Izaya ne revienne en tout cas, tu étais beaucoup plus calme.

— Parce que j'avais pris conscience que je pouvais réellement tuer quelqu'un. Mais je suis toujours le même, celui qui se laisse guider par sa colère sans penser aux conséquences. »

Sans penser à rien. Et sans rien regretter. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait toujours songé qu'à lui. Il ne s'était jamais mis à la place de qui que ce soit. Et encore moins à celle d'Izaya. Quand il blessait quelqu'un, il ne voyait que les répercussions qui avaient lieu de son côté : des ennuis quand il devait payer pour les dégâts, de l'énervement, de la mauvaise humeur. Et il avait agi de la même façon après son dernier combat contre Izaya. Il avait eu peur d'être un meurtrier. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu vivre avec le fait d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Mais jamais il n'a réellement pensé à Izaya en tant que personne, à ce qu'il lui avait fait. Comment Izaya avait-il vécu ces deux dernières années? Est-ce qu'il avait eu la peur au ventre chaque jour à l'idée qu'il le retrouve? Comment avait-il fait pour s'habituer à se déplacer en fauteuil roulant? Et quand ses bras n'étaient pas encore guéri... S'était-il battu de toutes ses forces ou avait-il flirter avec l'idée d'en finir là?

Les yeux de Shizuo se posèrent alors sur sa boisson face à lui sans vraiment la voir. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier sa dernière rencontre avec lui. Cette violence qu'il avait à nouveau déployée... Et pour une fois, le brun n'était pas responsable. Il ne l'avait même pas provoqué. Non, Shizuo était le seul à blâmer pour ce qui s'était passé l'autre soir. Il avait agi comme un monstre sans qu'on ne l'y force.

« Je ne trouve pas, répondit Tom. Après, Izaya a toujours été un cas à part.

— Il ne devrait pas l'être. Est-ce que je peux me permettre de continuer comme avant parce que la personne que j'ai blessée est Izaya? J'aimerais bien, mais c'est pas possible. Je l'ai cloué dans un fauteuil roulant. Lui qui courait toujours partout... »

Il tira profondément sur sa cigarette, essayant de chasser l'image d'un Izaya terrifié et immobile, avant de reprendre.

« La haine ne peut pas tout justifier. Il est temps que je prenne mes responsabilités. Si je détruis toujours tout autour de moi, c'est de ma faute, pas de la sienne. Il n'a toujours fait qu'accentuer ce qui était déjà en moi. Si je continue à tout lui mettre sur le dos, je pourrai pas avancer comme je le veux.

— D'accord, mais de là à s'excuser, objecta Tom. Je ne pense pas qu'il le mérite.

— Probablement pas, mais je ne pense pas aussi loin, avoua Shizuo. Je lui ai juste dit la vérité. Je suis désolé parce que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Moi, ce que je souhaitais réellement, c'est qu'il me fiche la paix. C'est tout. Mais je n'ai jamais rêvé de le rendre infirme et terrorisé. »

Il finit sa cigarette en l'écrasant dans le cendrier. En voyant la peur dans les yeux d'Izaya, il avait compris pour la première fois à quel point il avait le pouvoir de briser les gens. Casser des objets, ce n'était rien, mais un être humain... Y en avait-il d'autres qui étaient également terrifiés par lui...? Avoir le pouvoir d'influencer autant la vie de quelqu'un d'autre... c'était effarant.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a répondu?

— Non, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? voulut savoir Tom.

— Rien. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Je ne peux pas l'aider à remarcher. Je ne peux pas réparer ce que j'ai cassé. »

 _Même si j'aimerais bien..._ Non, malheureusement, il ne pouvait faire qu'attendre désormais et voir si Izaya allait revenir vers lui ou pas. Et s'il le faisait, Shizuo était déterminé à garder son calme cette fois-ci. Peut-être qu'il devrait se renseigner sur les façons de gérer au mieux sa colère. Il avait déjà essayé quand il était enfant, sans succès. Mais maintenant qu'il était adulte, il y arriverait peut-être mieux. Il ne s'attendait pas à un miracle, cependant il existait sans doute des astuces qui pourraient ne fusse que l'aider un peu à mieux se contrôler face à Izaya...

Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours jugé les autres responsables de ses propres actions, mais il fallait bien reconnaitre que ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Personne ne lui avait jamais mis un couteau sous la gorge pour le forcer à péter un câble.

Il soupira. Il essayait de gérer au mieux cette nouvelle situation, mais c'était compliqué. Il avait déjà envie de sortir une nouvelle cigarette, cependant il prit sur lui. Tout était chamboulé dans sa tête. Maintenant, il se rendait compte que la puce était humaine... Izaya devenait une vraie personne à ses yeux, une personne qui ressentait la douleur et la peur... C'était bizarre. Non, c'était plus que ça, mais il ne trouvait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait... Il ne savait plus comment il devait agir à présent. En fait, il se sentait mal à l'aise. S'il se retrouvait à nouveau face à lui, il aurait du mal à se comporter normalement. Il savait gérer un Izaya énervant, mais il était perdu face à la peur du brun. Sans parler de son handicap. Ça lui faisait vraiment quelque chose de savoir qu'il l'avait réellement rendu infirme.

Mais il y avait encore une chance, n'est-ce pas? Une chance qu'il s'en sorte, qu'il remarche. Shizuo espérait vraiment qu'Izaya y arrive. Il ne fallait pas que l'informateur abandonne. Surtout pas... Merde, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant. Et il détestait ce sentiment... _Allez, Izaya... Il faut que tu remarches.. Il faut que tu te relèves et que tu me regardes comme avant... Donne-moi ta haine à nouveau. Je pourrai la gérer. Donne-moi même tout ce que tu veux, tant que ce n'est plus de la peur..._

* * *

A plusieurs mètres de là, Shinra était assis devant son ordinateur, une tasse de café brûlante dans une main. Ses yeux parcouraient les informations qui s'affichaient devant lui. Celty s'approcha alors dans son dos.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_ demanda-t-elle tout en fixant l'écran à son tour.

— Je cherche un psychologue pour Izaya.

— _Je pensais qu'il ne voulait pas faire de thérapie._

— C'est le cas. Et je ne crois pas qu'il changera d'avis. Je voudrais juste avoir des conseils. Il y a peut-être des choses à mettre en place sans pour autant devoir aller voir quelqu'un. »

Shinra soupira et but une gorgée trop chaude de son café. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, il restait persuadé qu'un suivi psychologique était inévitable, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Izaya avait déjà rappelé son kiné et les séances de rééducation devaient reprendre le lendemain. Shinra en était satisfait, seulement ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Le mal-être d'Izaya était très sérieux et le médecin ne pouvait pas se permettre de le sous-estimer.

Après tout, il le savait depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Le plus grand souci de l'informateur, ce n'était pas son corps, mais bien son stress post-traumatique. Shinra s'était d'ailleurs renseigné à ce sujet et avait appris qu'il n'était pas rare que les personnes qui en étaient atteintes ne se sentent plus elles-mêmes. Les symptômes d'un SPT conditionnaient en effet leurs comportements, si bien qu'elles ne se reconnaissaient parfois plus. Et c'était exactement ce qui se passait avec Izaya. Tant qu'il n'avait pas été confronté à son traumatisme, il s'était senti bien. Mais son retour à Ikebukuro l'avait forcé à y faire face. Shinra devait donc sauter sur l'occasion pour le pousser à enfin travailler là-dessus.

« Finalement, c'est une bonne chose que Shizuo soit venu, souffla Shinra. Traiter le mal par le mal est parfois nécessaire.

— _Au moins, Shizuo a compris qu'Izaya ne mentait pas cette fois-ci._

— Ouais... Ah Celty... Ils me fatiguent tous les deux. Quand tout ça sera fini, on partira en voyage, rien que tous les deux. »

Shinra lui sourit, avant de l'attirer sur ses genoux. Posant sa tête sur son épaule, il ferma les yeux et respira fortement son odeur. Celty l'entoura alors de ses bras et profita de cette étreinte. A elle aussi, leur intimité lui manquait. Ce voyage serait une bonne idée. Avec les années, elle avait compris à quel point son amour pour lui était fort. Elle avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir rencontré et elle ne voulait manquer aucune occasion de passer du temps avec lui...

Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, profitant de cette proximité entre eux. Shinra resserra ses bras autour d'elle, tout en lâchant un léger soupir.

« Tu crois que je m'y prends de la bonne façon avec Izaya?

— ... _Ça ne te ressemble pas de douter de toi-même._

— C'est vrai, sourit Shinra. Mais tout est tellement différent d'avant...

— _Tu fais ce que tu peux. Et si ça devait ne pas marcher, ce ne serait pas de ta faute. Tu ne peux pas faire plus que ce que tu ne fais déjà._

— J'imagine... Ah ma Celty, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Il lui sourit longuement, tout en continuant à la câliner. Ah si seulement Izaya et Shizuo pouvaient vivre une telle relation eux aussi. Ça règlerait bien des problèmes! Tiens et en parlant du loup... Il ferma rapidement la page internet avant qu'Izaya ne rentre dans la pièce. Celty se redressa alors, au grand regret de Shinra, et se proposa pour refaire du café. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans la cuisine, Izaya fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la table.

« Tu as une sale tête, commenta Shinra sans aucun tact et toujours déçu d'avoir été interrompu dans son moment intime avec Celty. Tu as dormi au moins cette nuit? »

Izaya se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Mais cette fois-ci, le médecin ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Les cernes de l'informateur étaient de plus en plus noires. Ça faisait un moment en plus que Shinra s'inquiétait pour son sommeil.

« Tu fais encore des cauchemars? demanda-t-il alors.

— Parfois, répondit évasivement Izaya. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

— Ce n'est pas l'avis que j'ai. Ni celui de Kine d'ailleurs.

— ... Que veux-tu que je te dise, Shinra? Que je fais des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits? C'est le cas. Et alors? Que peux-tu y faire?

— Izaya... »

Shinra soupira, mais n'ajouta rien d'autre. Effectivement, que pouvait-il y faire? Il y avait bien des médicaments qui pourraient calmer ses angoisses, mais il savait d'avance qu'Izaya refuserait de les prendre. Lui qui avait toujours eu peur d'avoir une maladie mentale, il ne voudrait pas tomber là-dedans.

« Tu te sens prêt pour demain? demanda alors Shinra, en changeant délibérément de sujet.

— Je pense. On verra bien. »

Celty revint à ce moment-là avec le café et servit une tasse à Izaya qui la remercia. Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Shinra et Celty s'échangèrent un regard. Ils sentaient la nervosité d'Izaya et ne savaient pas très bien comment réagir. La situation était tellement inhabituelle...

« _Ça se passera bien, j'en suis sûre_ , assura alors Celty. _Tu es motivé cette fois-ci et c'est le plus important._

— J'imagine... »

Izaya força un léger sourire sur son visage, avant de boire un peu de café. Il était stressé par cette nouvelle séance. Il voulait vraiment réussir à faire des progrès. Il savait qu'il ne se mettrait plus de barrière, mais, du coup, ça n'en était que plus terrifiant. Parce que si ça ne fonctionnait pas demain, ça signifiait qu'il ne pourrait réellement plus remarcher. Et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer... Il avait faussement accepté son handicap jusqu'ici parce qu'une part de lui se disait que ce n'était pas si grave que ça, que ce n'était pas irréversible. Après tout, c'était ce que lui répétaient sans cesse les médecins. Mais s'ils s'étaient trompés... Finir sa vie en fauteuil roulant... C'était une perspective angoissante...

Alors, il allait tout donner dans ses nouvelles séances de rééducation. Pour enfin pouvoir se relever et ne plus être une victime. Mais surtout, pour ne plus jamais se retrouver face à Shizuo sans aucune chance de s'en sortir. S'il pouvait à nouveau bouger les jambes, il n'aurait plus à revivre ça... Jamais plus il ne voulait se sentir aussi impuissant... Sa vie n'avait tenue qu'au bon vouloir de Shizu-chan... Mais ce serait bientôt terminé ça. Il voulait y croire en tout cas.

« Ne vous en faites pas, reprit-il alors. Je vais prendre ces séances au sérieux. »

Celty hocha la tête tandis que Shinra sourit. Ah ça, il l'espérait bien! Mais ça lui faisait quand même plaisir de l'entendre le dire à haute voix. Sans aucun doute, même si Izaya se sentait mal, il avait passé un cap. A présent, il ne pouvait que remonter. Et Shinra et Celty comptaient bien le soutenir tout le long du processus...

* * *

La journée avait été fatigante. Mikado rentrait tout juste de son travail alors que sa montre affichait déjà dix-huit heures trente. L'esprit ailleurs, il déambulait dans la rue sans faire attention aux autres passants qui, pour la plupart, se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux... Il devait retrouver Anri ce soir, mais, pour une fois, il n'avait pas le coeur à ça. Surtout qu'elle avait tendance à voir clair en lui. Et il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de ce qui le tracassait. A vrai dire, au plus les jours passaient, au plus il hésitait à se rendre chez Shinra et Celty. La curiosité, qui le dévorait, ne cessait de s'accroitre. D'autant plus qu'il avait entendu des rumeurs ce matin qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Il allait devoir en parler avec Masaomi. Mais il espérait vraiment qu'il n'était pas derrière tout ça. Ça le tracassait. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait décidé de passer chez son ami avant de rentrer chez lui.

Ses pas le menèrent donc jusqu'à l'appartement de Kida. Il ne pouvait pas laisser planer ce doute plus longtemps de toute façon, ça lui avait déjà bouffé l'esprit toute la journée. Il espérait que son ami serait honnête avec lui. Cependant, dès que ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte, Mikado vit clairement une lueur de culpabilité traverser rapidement son regard. Il soupira alors et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Kida, lui, fit semblant de rien et l'invita à s'assoir dans son salon.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Masaomi? finit par demander Mikado, ne pouvant pas se retenir plus longtemps.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua le blond clairement sur la défensive.

— J'ai entendu parler du cambriolage chez Shizuo. On raconte qu'il est directement allé chez Shinra après ça, très en colère. »

Mikado regarda fixement son ami, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe. C'était fini le temps où il se laissait berner par les histoires de Kida. Ce dernier resta impassible quelques secondes, avant de laisser tomber son masque. Une grimace de dégoût s'afficha alors sur son visage.

« Il n'est même pas resté cinq minutes là-bas! J'avais tout prévu pour que ça se passe bien, j'avais même éloigné Celty! Shizuo avait le champs libre pour enfin nous débarrasser d'Izaya! Mais il ne l'a pas fait! »

Masaomi serra fortement les poings. Il détestait cette situation! Il avait espionné Shizuo ce soir-là pour s'assurer que tout se passerait comme il l'avait prévu. Mais quand l'ancien barman était ressorti de l'immeuble de Shinra, Masaomi avait directement compris qu'il n'avait pas fait de mal à Izaya. Il semblait trop boulversé pour ça. S'était-il donc laissé attendrir par l'état d'Izaya?! Ça n'avait aucun sens! Et ça le rendait malade! Izaya ne paierait-il donc jamais pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait?!

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, objecta Mikado. Imagine si Shizuo l'apprend... ou Izaya. »

Mikado ne savait pas quelle option serait la pire. La force et la violence de Shizuo était effrayante. Mais l'esprit retors d'Izaya l'était tout autant. Si l'un pouvait envoyer sans peine Masaomi à l'hôpital, l'autre pourrait clairement détruire toute sa vie.

« Qu'ils l'apprennent et alors?! s'énerva Kida. Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter. Je ne peux pas le laisser continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était!

— Tu devrais pourtant essayer. Ça t'éviterait des problèmes.

— Je peux pas... Je ne peux pas lui pardonner... Tu as essayé de te suicider à cause de lui...

— Arrête avec ça, répliqua alors Mikado d'un ton ferme. Ce que j'ai fait ce soir-là, j'en suis le seul responsable. Izaya ne m'a jamais manipulé. »

Il avait largement eu le temps d'y réfléchir depuis tout ce temps. Et il ne supportait plus que Kida ne lui reconnaisse pas ses propres responsabilités. Mikado avait, certes, toujours été fasciné par Izaya, mais jamais il n'avait été dupe. Et, à sa connaissance, jamais il ne s'était fait avoir par l'informateur. A vrai dire, Mikado avait même essayé de se servir de lui pour ses propres plans. Ce qui avait fait rire l'informateur à l'époque d'ailleurs. Non, en vérité, Izaya était la seule personne qui avait réellement compris ce qu'il avait ressenti toute sa vie, ce manque... cette envie constante d'évoluer, cette peur du vide... Mikado s'était toujours senti étrangement proche de lui. Et c'était quelque chose qui l'inquiétait encore maintenant. Izaya était un peu comme la représentation du petit démon invisible sur l'épaule. Il le fascinait autant qu'il lui faisait peur...

Mais ce n'était malgré tout pas de sa faute si Mikado s'était brûlé les ailes. Ce dernier avait toujours été conscient qu'il jouait avec le feu. Izaya n'avait fait que l'aider à libérer ce qu'il avait au fond de lui depuis toujours, c'était tout. Cependant, Masaomi haïssait tant l'informateur qu'il n'avait jamais compris ça.

« Tu es trop sévère envers toi-même, soupira d'ailleurs Kida. Et tu sous-estimes son côté manipulateur.

— Et si tu laissais juste tomber? Passe à autre chose, Masaomi. »

Ce dernier tiqua. Il en avait des bonnes, lui! Comment pourrait-il oublier tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser à cause d'Izaya? Mais visiblement, il ne pouvait plus compter sur son meilleur pion. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que Shizuo soit parti aussi vite de chez Shinra. Et ce regard qu'il avait vu sur son visage après son départ... Pourquoi? Pourquoi l'ancien barman avait-il perdu toute sa haine envers ce déchet de l'humanité?

« Je ne peux pas, avoua-t-il alors. Je veux qu'il souffre autant que Saki a souffert, si ce n'est plus. »

Mikado ne voyait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il sentait bien que Masaomi était complètement borné et qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire changer facilement d'avis. Mais ça l'inquiétait. S'en prendre à Shizuo n'était jamais une bonne idée. Même si, avec un peu de chance, ce dernier n'irait pas chercher qui se cachait derrière cette attaque... Par contre, Izaya... Là, il ne fallait pas rêver. A tous les coups, il allait se renseigner et il finirait par découvrir que c'était Masaomi qui avait monté le coup. Parce qu'il finissait toujours par tout savoir...

Alors, lorsque Mikado finit par quitter l'appartement de Masaomi, qui était resté fermement sur ses positions jusqu'au bout, il avait pris sa décision. Sans attendre, il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Anri pour annuler leur rendez-vous et s'excuser. Puis, il se dirigea naturellement vers l'appartement de Shinra et de Celty. Il fallait bien qu'il assure les devants pour son ami, non?

Son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'immeuble. Une part de lui avait bien conscience que s'il allait le voir, ce n'était pas uniquement pour Masaomi. Mais c'était un prétexte plus qu'acceptable, alors ça lui permettait de ne pas culpabiliser tandis qu'il cédait à une vieille tentation... Ah, il avait hâte, il se sentait même fébrile.

Sa main trembla légèrement quand il frappa à la porte et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mince... Cette sensation... Ça lui avait manqué, même si ça l'inquiétait aussi... Izaya réveillait vraiment tous ses plus mauvais côtés... Arriverait-il à contrôler ces penchants? C'était l'occasion ou jamais de le découvrir.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Celty. La Dullahan sembla le fixer un moment, avant d'écrire sur son PDA.

« _Mikado, ça fait longtemps! Comment tu vas?_

— Je vais bien, sourit-il. Et toi?

— _Ça va... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?_

— J'aurais bien voulu voir Izaya. C'est possible? »

Celty réfléchit un moment, avant de lui proposait d'entrer et d'attendre dans le hall. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le salon où elle retrouva Izaya qui avait installé son pc portable sur la grande table. Il semblait absorbé par le travail, mais Celty était sûr qu'il avait tendu l'oreille dès qu'on avait sonné à la porte.

« _Mikado est là_ , écrivit-elle. _Il voudrait te voir._ »

Izaya laissa tomber ses bras sur ses jambes. Mikado? Il était étonné par sa visite. Et curieux aussi. Un peu... Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il ne se sentait pas bien. En plus, depuis la venue de Shizuo, il avait l'impression de ne plus réussir à maintenir son masque en place. Il devait avait l'air horrible. Il ne voulait pas que Mikado le voit comme ça. Si faible. Et dans ce foutu fauteuil roulant...

« Dis-lui de partir, souffla-t-il.

— Désolé Izaya, mais c'est important... »

Izaya releva alors les yeux et croisa le regard de Mikado qui était entré dans la pièce sans rien demander à personne. Totalement pris de court, il ne trouva rien à dire alors que l'autre brun s'avança vers lui tout en affichant un air coupable sur le visage.

« Pardon Celty, je sais que tu m'avais dit d'attendre dans le hall, mais...

— Ce n'est rien, coupa Izaya alors que la Dullahan hésitait sur la réponse à donner. Tu peux nous laisser... »

Cette dernière n'insista pas et les laissa seuls. Après tout, Mikado n'était pas une menace. Mais elle n'allait pas aller loin. Juste au cas où...

Izaya, lui, essaya de faire bonne figure et de rester calme. Ce n'était que Mikado, n'est-ce pas? S'il avait pu gérer Shiki, il pouvait en faire de même avec lui. Il ferma alors son ordinateur et fixa Mikado. Ce dernier n'avait pas beaucoup changé en deux ans. Et pourtant, il dégageait, malgré tout, une toute autre aura qu'autrefois... Il faisait beaucoup plus adulte à présent...

« Pardon de m'imposer, murmura Mikado, gêné. C'est sans doute inapproprié...

— Oui, ça l'est. »

Izaya regarda le visage de l'autre homme se décomposer et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir amusé. Ah, revoilà l'adolescent peu sûr de lui.

« Désolé, répéta-t-il. Je me demandais juste comment tu allais...

— Vraiment? demanda Izaya d'un ton railleur. Ça m'étonne que tu veuilles me revoir. En voyant que le site des Dollars était fermé, j'ai pensé que tu avais changé. Que tu voulais retourner à une vie banale et ennuyante. »

L'informateur sourit, narquois. Il savait très bien où appuyer pour faire mal. Mais il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il le faisait. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était comme s'il ne contrôlait pas son propre esprit. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il à être lui-même que devant Shinra, Celty et Kine? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il cherche à mettre tous les autres mal à l'aise, voire même à les énerver? Même maintenant, alors qu'il était au plus mal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir comme ça.

« Tu as bien deviné, sourit légèrement Mikado avant d'enfin oser s'assoir en face de lui. Mais quand j'ai appris que tu étais revenu, j'étais curieux... Je sais que je me suis un peu invité, désolé.

— Tu vois, j'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire. Ça fait plus d'un mois que je suis revenu. Un peu long pour prendre de mes nouvelles, non? »

Izaya joua distraitement avec l'anneau à son doigt, tout en le fixant. Tant pis pour la courtoisie. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son truc. Et il flairait le truc louche... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui cachait au juste?

« C'est vrai. Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir à vrai dire. Tu fais partie d'un passé que j'aimerais bien renier, avoua Mikado. Mais j'ai entendu parler du cambriolage chez Shizuo... Il parait qu'il est venu ici directement après... Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien... »

Izaya se tendit en entendant ces mots. Comme à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait du blond, il ne pouvait contrôler l'angoisse qui s'emparait de lui. Il respira alors profondément, essayant de rester calme. Il analysa rapidement la réponse de Mikado, en partie pour penser à autre chose. Etait-ce de la curiosité mal placée? Ou bien... Avait-il un but plus précis en venant ici? Izaya doutait que c'était juste pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Je vais bien, répondit-il alors lentement. Shizu-chan était simplement venu voir Shinra. Je crois qu'il était blessé... »

Il haussa vaguement les épaules, comme s'il n'en savait pas plus que ça. Mais il se questionnait encore. Comment Mikado était-il au courant de ça au juste? Est-ce que Shizuo se vantait partout de l'état dans lequel il l'avait mis? Non... Sinon, il ne se serait pas excusé, n'est-ce pas?

« Ah, tant mieux, sourit nerveusement Mikado. J'avais peur qu'il ne s'en soit encore pris à toi. »

Izaya le fixa longuement. Il en était persuadé maintenant, Mikado lui cachait bel et bien quelque chose. Il tournait ça finement, mais Izaya voyait bien qu'il cherchait à obtenir des informations. Lui-même était un maitre dans l'art de tirer les vers du nez à quelqu'un sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Cette tentative maladroite ne pouvait donc lui échapper. Il décida alors de changer de stratégie.

« En fait, je t'ai menti. Il m'a attaqué, persuadé que c'était moi qui avait saccagé son appartement. Ha ha, comme si je pouvais faire ça! Franchement, quel intérêt? Il doit déjà vivre dans un tel taudis! »

Il ricana, mais ne rata rien de la réaction de Mikado. Ce dernier semblait impassible, mais Izaya vit malgré tout une légère contraction dans ses traits.

« Ce n'est pas toi alors? Mais qui d'autre pourrait vouloir se mettre Shizuo à dos? demanda Mikado.

— Qui d'autre en effet...? »

Il s'était déjà posé la question. Il n'était pas stupide, l'attaque n'avait pas été menée au hasard. Quelqu'un s'était sûrement fait passer pour lui pour faire enrager Shizuo. Quelqu'un qui le haïssait. Il avait tout de suite pensé à Nakura. C'était le coupable idéal. Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas agi seul...

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée? questionna le plus jeune des deux hommes.

— Ah tu sais, il y a tellement de personnes qui rêveraient de me voir disparaitre. Tous les habitants d'Ikebukuro sont suspects. Je pense qu'ils ont tous une raison de me détester. Mais moi, je t'avoue que je ne me souviens pas des trois quart d'entre eux. »

Il rigola doucement, tout en jouant à nouveau avec sa bague. Le pire, c'était que c'était vrai. Tous ces gens avec qui il avait parlé sur les forums de suicide, tous ceux dont il s'était moqué, il ne se rappelait d'aucun de leur visage.

« Mais peut-être que toi, tu as une idée de qui est derrière tout ça, surenchérit-il avec un sourire désagréable.

— ... Moi? balbutia Mikado, mal à l'aise. Non. Je ne sais rien, désolé. »

Izaya plongea ses yeux droit dans les siens, essayant de voir s'il mentait. Ah, c'était amusant. Il y avait tant de possibilités. Peut-être que Mikado était venu ici pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à quelqu'un qu'il appréciait. Le jeune homme couvrait-il Anri? Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Anri, elle, l'aurait attaqué d'elle-même. Là, la façon de s'y prendre avait été lâche et sans aucune imagination. Ça ressemblait plus à Kida ou à Aoba. Mais, en réalité, il se moquait pas mal de la réponse en ce moment-même. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette excitation qui montait dans son corps. Il s'amusait à nouveau, adorant torturer ce pauvre Mikado qui ne savait plus comment répondre. Se décharger sur lui avait un effet étrangement libérateur, même si ce n'était pas sain, et Izaya s'étonna lui-même de la facilité avec laquelle il replongeait dans son ancien rôle.

« Ah dommage, soupira-t-il faussement. J'aurais bien voulu le remercier. Tu sais à quel point j'aime les humains! Et la vengeance... c'est tellement typique de l'humanité. Tu sais, ça me flatte de savoir que j'ai eu une telle importance dans la vie de quelqu'un. Non, vraiment, cette personne a tout mon amour. Elle a su bouger, évoluer, oser! Tant de choses que tu ne fais plus! Tu es redevenu cet enfant qui regardait le monde de loin à travers son écran d'ordinateur. Quelle tristesse... »

Mikado ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre Izaya déclarer son amour pour les humains, tout en lançant des petites piques bien placées, mais là... il ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais ça sonnait un peu faux. Comme un acteur fatigué de répéter toujours le même texte et qui, à force, n'y croyait plus tellement.

« Au contraire, je suis enfin heureux, rétorqua-t-il alors. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ce soir-là... j'ai bien failli mourir moi aussi. Cette course effrénée à l'adrénaline, aux sensations fortes... m'a juste amené à tirer sur mon meilleur ami et à essayer de me suicider. »

Mikado frissonna légèrement. Il n'avait reparlé de ça à personne. Parce qu'il avait honte, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que ses amis ne comprendraient pas. Cependant, Izaya était différent. Mikado s'était toujours senti étrangement proche de lui... Alors, peut-être que lui pourrait comprendre...

« Le fusil contre la tempe, j'étais prêt. Prêt à mourir. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, mais ça me semblait être la meilleure solution pour ne plus ressentir ce manque. Tu as peut-être déjà vécu ça toi aussi. Quand on a l'impression qu'on ne peut plus évoluer, que plus rien ne peut nous faire vibrer... Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à ce moment-là, hein? »

Izaya ne répondit pas. Mais il ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation. Dans le fond, cette nuit-là, il avait un peu agi comme Mikado. Sauf que son flingue à lui, ça avait été Shizuo. Il s'était senti comme dans un avion qui ne pouvait plus redescendre. Les turbulences étaient agréables au début, mais à la fin, il voulait juste arriver à se poser, quitte à se crasher.

« Alors oui, je vis peut-être une existence que tu trouverais ennuyeuse et sans saveur, mais je ne ressens plus ce vide constant. Je me contente de ce que j'ai et c'est beaucoup plus reposant. »

Izaya retint un sourire moqueur. Bien sûr, c'était facile de garder les pieds sur terre quand on était bien entouré. Anri devait surement veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse plus d'écart. Prendre le rôle de garde-fou, Nami l'avait un peu fait pour lui à l'époque. A sa manière bien sûr. Dommage qu'elle soit partie aux Etats-Unis. Izaya aurait pris plaisir à la revoir. Il se demandait même comment elle aurait réagi en le voyant comme ça... Mais, malgré tout, Nami n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à l'aider. Personne n'avait su le stopper dans ses délires...

Il regarda à nouveau Mikado. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle il était venu, Izaya se surprit à se sentir étrangement bien en sa présence. C'était bizarre. Quelques minutes auparavant, il allait vraiment mal, mais là... Il ne songeait même pas à ses problèmes...

Mais en croisant les yeux de Mikado, il comprit pourquoi il se sentait bien. Le jeune homme le regardait exactement comme avant. Son regard n'avait d'ailleurs pas changé quand il avait vu qu'Izaya était en fauteuil roulant. Il lui avait parlé comme autrefois. Et cette lueur dans les yeux... Un délicieux mélange entre l'admiration et la crainte. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être le même Izaya qu'il y a deux ans et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Et puisque Mikado semblait être là juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait de mal à personne, ça renforça encore ce doux sentiment de pleine puissance.

Izaya pourrait sans doute lui dire qu'il n'allait pas chercher qui était derrière l'attaque, parce qu'il avait suffisamment à faire que pour s'occuper d'une banale histoire de vengeance, mais c'était tellement plaisant de sentir qu'il avait encore du pouvoir sur quelqu'un qu'il n'en fit rien.

Cette sensation le réconforta même. Alors qu'il était au fond du trou, il arrivait encore à ressentir des émotions positives. Avec Mikado, il ne pensait qu'à lui-même. Shizuo ne venait pas lui parasiter l'esprit. Et c'était sans doute la solution. Ne plus penser à Shizu-chan, mais juste à lui. Se concentrer sur son corps, sur sa guérison et non sur le faible risque que le blond vienne encore s'en prendre à lui. Ne plus songer au passé, ni au futur. Rien d'autre que l'instant présent. Comme son kiné avait dit, un pas après l'autre. Oui, en théorie, ça devrait fonctionner. Cependant, en pratique, c'était toujours différent... Même s'il allait tout faire pour que ça marche.

Mais si la visite de Mikado avait fait du bien à Izaya, l'inverse n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Quand le jeune homme sortit de l'appartement plusieurs minutes plus tard, il se sentait étrange. Cette rencontre ne l'avait pas beaucoup avancé en ce qui concernait Masaomi, mais il y avait, malgré tout, vu plus clair. Izaya n'allait pas si bien que ça. Même s'il agissait comme avant, quelque chose était différent. Et Mikado avait vu cette lueur de crainte qui était passée dans ses yeux quand il avait mentionné Shizuo. Avait-il peur du blond à présent? Bah, ce ne serait pas surprenant. En fait, ce serait même une réaction saine pour une fois!

Au fond lui, Mikado était persuadé qu'Izaya avait assez payé pour les crimes qu'il avait commis, son corps semblait encore être dans un sale état. Une blessure qui nous rendait infirme depuis deux ans... c'était une sacrée punition, non? Il fallait juste maintenant qu'il arrive à convaincre Masaomi de ça... Enfin, malgré tout, il était content d'avoir revu Izaya. Et même si ce dernier était un peu différent d'avant, Mikado ne s'y trompait pas. Il était persuadé que l'informateur était toujours aussi dangereux qu'autrefois, fauteuil roulant ou pas. D'ailleurs, il y avait à peine fait attention pendant leur conversation. Parce qu'Izaya dégageait une telle aura qu'il restait toujours aussi impressionnant. Mikado était vraiment fasciné par son esprit remarquable!

Ah... Il posa une main sur son torse, comme si ce simple geste pouvait calmer les battements de son coeur... Il avait à nouveau ressenti cette foutue adrénaline. Parler avec Izaya lui donnait toujours l'impression d'avancer sur un fil accroché à plusieurs mètres de hauteur sans aucune protection. Et cette dangerosité lui donnait des frissons.

Au fond, il savait bien qu'il avait pris l'histoire avec Kida comme prétexte pour aller voir Izaya. Il voulait trop savoir si cette sensation était toujours là. Mais maintenant qu'il le savait, une autre décision s'imposa à lui... Il ne devait plus revenir ici. Il n'était clairement pas guéri. Il sentait qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il rouvre le site des Dollars et qu'il reparte dans cette boucle infernale. Izaya pouvait l'entrainer avec lui avec une simple parole. Mikado avait pourtant pensé qu'il avait dépassé ce stade, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Alors, il allait être raisonnable et continuer sa vie comme avant. Dire non aux tentations était la seule manière d'avoir une vie normale. Et c'était ce qu'il avait promis à Anri, donc il s'y tiendrait...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fut avec la sensation de pouvoir redevenir comme avant toujours bien ancré dans son esprit qu'Izaya se rendit à sa première séance de rééducation. Quand il dût effectuer les exercices, il s'efforça de chasser toutes ses pensées négatives et toute sa nervosité. Il devait songer à Mikado et non à Shizuo. Ce regard mi-admiratif, mi-craintif le portait littéralement. La douleur était toujours là, bien sûr, mais il comptait bien repousser ses limites cette fois-ci...

Et il s'appliqua également à le faire les jours suivants. Encore et encore. Il ne réussissait pas à marcher ces deux mètres et demi, mais il faisait des progrès. Il essayait de ne pas se mettre de pression. Un pas en plus, c'était déjà une victoire. Tant qu'il arrivait à avancer, il devait garder espoir...

Lors de la quatrième séance, le corps d'Izaya souffrait déjà dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Ses muscles semblèrent être en feu, mais il ne comptait pas se laisser aller. Il savait que c'était le plus dur, forcer son corps à bouger malgré les douleurs. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Plus maintenant. Il devait aller de l'avant. C'était sa seule solution depuis que Shizu-chan l'avait forcé à voir la réalité en face.. Il y avait trop de choses en jeu. Redevenir comme avant... ne plus avoir l'impression d'être une victime... reprendre le contrôle de son corps... pouvoir se tenir face à Shizuo...

Izaya posa alors ses mains sur les barres parallèles. Inspirant profondément, il ne regarda pas la fin des barres, préférant braquer son regard sur ses mains. Elles ne tremblaient pas. Il expira alors doucement, tout en essayant de se vider l'esprit de tout ce qui le paralysait. Shizuo, Shinra, Kine... Aucun deux n'avait sa place ici. Se concentrant sur sa tâche à effectuer, il repensa alors à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son médecin en reprenant rendez-vous avec lui.

 _« Etes-vous sûr de vouloir reprendre déjà les séances? »_

 _Oui._

 _« Vous savez maintenant pourquoi vous voulez suivre cette rééducation? »_

 _Oh oui. Je veux aller mieux._

 _« Et pour qui est-ce que vous le faites? »_

 _Pour moi. Juste pour moi._

Avançant un pas après l'autre, Izaya ne cessa de se répéter ces mots. _Tu peux le faire. Continue. N'abandonne pas. Tu es Izaya Orihara. Tu vis encore!_ La douleur était difficile à supporter, mais il parvint malgré tout à passer au-dessus. Il progressait lentement. Cependant, tant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas, il considérait ça comme une victoire. _Vas-y, Izaya... Tu... Je! Je suis capable d'aller au bout. Je peux relever la tête. Parce que je le veux! Parce que je suis toujours là!_

Transpirant et haletant fortement, Izaya mit quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi son corps n'avançait plus. Il l'avait fait. Il était arrivé au bout! Il cligna les yeux, sortant de sa transe. Il était bel et bien au bout de ces foutues barres. Ses bras se mirent alors à trembler, mais Hitoshi vint le soutenir dans son dos. Izaya tourna alors ses yeux vers lui et croisa son regard.

« Bravo Izaya! Tu as réussi à aller jusqu'au bout! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire! »

Izaya se sentait porter par ses paroles, amusé par la familiarité qui s'était installée entre eux... Il se laissa alors aller contre lui, acceptant sans honte son aide pour retourner jusqu'à son fauteuil roulant...

Il se sentait tellement fatigué, il avait l'impression de planer... Mais c'était agréable, tellement agréable. Une partie de son angoisse disparut de son ventre. Il l'avait fait... Le chemin était encore long et ce ne serait peut-être jamais plus comme avant, mais il pourrait remarcher... il en était persuadé à présent! Alors, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Izaya afficha un vrai sourire sur son visage et se sentit apaisé... Il avait franchi la première étape de sa guérison...

* * *

Et voilà! Comme toujours, merci de m'avoir lue. Un petit chapitre de transition, mais qui a malgré tout son importance ;).

A suivre: Je me suis trompé


	12. Je me suis trompé

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 12 que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. Comme toujours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, je tenais à vous remercier encore pour votre soutien!

J'en profite également pour répondre à Personne inconnu: Merci pour ta review! J'avoue que tes premiers mots m'ont fait rire. Ton enthousiasme est vraiment très plaisant à voir en tout cas! Sinon, si ça peut te rassurer, Kida et Mikado ne seront pas si importants que ça. Ils seront toujours présents bien sûr, mais plus comme une intrigue secondaire liée à l'attaque de l'appartement de Shizuo. J'ai déjà un peu de mal à bien gérer Izaya et Shizuo pour que tout avance de façon cohérente et crédible donc tu as raison, rajouter Kida et Mikado en personnages principaux serait vraiment compliquer pour tout bien coordonner :).

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **12\. Je me suis trompé**

Allongé sur le lit, Izaya regarda le ciel sombre à travers la fenêtre. Presque quatre heures du matin. Il inspira profondément et massa ses jambes d'un geste distrait. La douleur ne le quittait presque plus jamais à présent. Mais, la plupart du temps, c'était gérable. Beaucoup plus que la fatigue en tout cas. Shinra avait vu juste l'autre jour. Son sommeil se détériorait complètement. Les cauchemars n'étaient même plus le problème. Non, depuis que Shizuo avait débarqué ici et s'en était pris à lui, Izaya n'arrivait plus à dormir. Chaque bruit le faisait sursauter. Le moindre craquement résonnait pour lui comme le signal d'un danger potentiel. Alors, il ne dormait plus, il se forçait à rester réveiller le plus longtemps possible. Ce n'était que vers six heures du matin, lorsqu'il entendait Shinra et Celty se lever, qu'il s'autorisait enfin à se reposer un peu...

Passer la nuit à regarder le ciel et attendre que le temps passe... ce n'était pas un comportement nouveau pour lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il se revoyait sans peine à l'âge de six ans, quand il se forçait également à rester éveiller le plus longtemps possible. À cette époque, il ne pouvait pas s'endormir tant qu'il n'avait pas entendu ses parents rentrer les jours où ils étaient censés revenir au Japon. Ces derniers partaient souvent en voyage. Ils avaient alors pris l'habitude d'entourer d'un rond vert les dates de leur retour. Izaya avait gardé soigneusement ce calendrier à portée de mains un long moment. Au départ, il leur avait fait confiance. Mais c'était arrivé plusieurs fois qu'ils ne rentraient pas alors que le rond vert entourait pourtant bien la date du jour. Ce qui avait développé chez Izaya cette envie de rester éveillé la nuit. Il savait que leur avion volait toujours très tard, alors il avait appris à patienter, jusqu'au petit matin si nécessaire. Il avait besoin d'être sûr que ses parents étaient bien rentrés avant de pouvoir enfin dormir. Ah ça... Il en avait passé des nuits blanches à les attendre. Mais il avait fini par passer au-dessus de tout ça... Il n'avait pas eu le choix de toute façon, puisque ses parents étaient de moins en moins revenus au fil des années...

Izaya soupira intérieurement. C'était tellement loin tout ça, il ne devait plus y penser. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ça lui revenait à l'esprit maintenant... Un craquement sonore lui fit alors rouvrir brutalement les yeux. Son coeur se mit à battre rapidement alors qu'il tendit l'oreille. Mais il n'y avait désormais plus que le silence... Il serra les poings. Il détestait ce sentiment de peur constante. S'il réfléchissait de façon rationnelle, il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que Shizuo ne revienne ici pour lui faire du mal, mais il n'arrivait justement pas à être rationnel avec lui. La peur était trop forte... Il avait beau relire encore et encore le message d'excuse que le blond lui avait envoyé, il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de cette angoisse qui le rongeait chaque nuit. La journée, c'était plus facile. Sa rééducation occupait tellement son esprit qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Mais dès que le soir tombait, c'était une toute autre histoire. Seul avec ses pensées, il ne pouvait empêcher la peur de lui tenailler le ventre.

Il soupira encore. Avancer dans sa rééducation lui donnait l'impression de ravoir un peu de contrôle sur sa vie. La situation bougeait enfin. Ça lui faisait du bien, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais, en même temps... En même temps, il s'était attendu à ce que ça lui fasse plus d'effet que ça. Il avait pourtant réussi à aller au bout de ces foutues barres plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas rien! Alors pourquoi est-ce que son mal-être était toujours aussi présent? Sans parler de son dégoût... Dégoût pour son corps qui était encore si faible, mais surtout dégoût pour lui-même.

Ses yeux se perdirent à nouveau à travers la fenêtre alors qu'il se demandait si ce sentiment-là pouvait réellement disparaitre un jour. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'affection pour lui-même. Avant, il arrivait à plus ou moins le gérer... Mais ce foutu Shizu-chan avait tout détruit... Izaya pourrait-il apprendre à vivre avec cette haine envers lui-même sans se bercer d'illusions comme avant? Il ne le savait pas... Certaines nuits, l'envie de se faire du mal revenait encore. Presque aussi forte que ses pensées noires. Et c'était tellement fatiguant de les repousser...

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pas depuis qu'il avait enfin décidé d'aller de l'avant. Ces derniers temps, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être coincé sur le versant d'une falaise. Il était obligé de grimper pour s'en sortir, mais il avait tellement peur de tomber. Parce qu'il savait que personne ne serait assez fort pour arrêter sa chute. Et s'il décidait de rester sur place et de ne pas avancer, il allait mourir. C'était vraiment la sensation que lui avait laissé sa rencontre avec Shizuo... Mais c'était difficile... Il devait sans cesse se battre contre lui-même pour ne pas lâcher prise. Chaque séance de rééducation, chaque pas qu'il faisait, chaque nuit qu'il passait sans se faire du mal... lui demandait un effort incroyable à fournir. Il se sentait tellement épuisé de tout ça. Et ça lui faisait peur. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'en était qu'au début. Il n'avait réussi que le premier exercice de sa rééducation. Il était loin de savoir remarcher. Et ses angoisses étaient toujours très profondément ancrées en lui... Alors oui, il a peur de ne pas réussir à tenir le coup mentalement jusqu'au bout. S'il venait à lâcher après tous ces efforts... Ce serait insupportable... Alors, il faisait de son mieux pour s'accrocher et il y mettait toute son énergie.

Mais c'était tellement épuisant. Il avait réussi à faire l'exercice des barres parallèles trois fois maintenant. Cependant, il devait encore et toujours se persuader qu'il _pouvait_ le faire, qu'il était _toujours_ là. Et s'il tenait tant à se le rappeler, c'était bien parce que, dans le fond, il en doutait parfois. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Mikado lui avait fait un bien fou. Mais, avec le temps, elle avait désormais plus tendance à lui laisser un goût amer dans la bouche. Parce que, même si sur le moment-même il s'était senti à nouveau lui, il savait bien qu'au fond ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Pourtant, agir comme avant avait eu un côté rassurant. Parce que ça signifiait qu'il était toujours là, quelque part. Qu'il suffisait peut-être de pas grand-chose pour arriver à faire ressortir son ancienne vie. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il s'était accroché de toutes ses forces à ce sentiment pour l'aider à passer au-dessus de certaines de ses angoisses au moment de reprendre les séances de rééducation. Mais maintenant que cette sensation s'essoufflait, d'autres peurs venaient le détruire de l'intérieur...

Depuis que son mur de protection avait volé en éclats, il ne pouvait que constater les dégâts. Toute son existence avait glissé au sol et s'était fracassée en mille morceaux. Shizuo l'avait brisé... Izaya faisait tout pour se reconstruire, mais il avait sans cesse l'impression que des morceaux manquaient... Il ne savait donc pas du tout où il allait. Et même s'il faisait des progrès, même s'il s'accrochait, il avait toujours cette angoisse au creux de son ventre et c'était insupportable.

Il voulait tant parvenir à retrouver un contrôle total sur lui-même. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que d'arriver à sortir à nouveau dans les rues d'Ikebukuro et de se moquer des regards des autres. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas le fauteuil roulant le problème, c'était bien son mental. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le voie être aussi faible. Si seulement il pouvait passer au-dessus de tout ça une bonne fois pour toutes... Il pourrait revivre... reprendre son travail avec Shiki – qui attendait toujours une réponse de sa part d'ailleurs... Et peut-être aussi revoir certaines personnes, ses soeurs notamment... Elles ne s'étaient pas manifestées depuis son retour, mais ça ne le vexait pas. Après tout, elles le connaissaient bien. Elles savaient qu'elles devaient attendre qu'il revienne vers elles. Et ces derniers temps, il y pensait de plus en plus. Mais il n'y arrivait pas encore.

Mikado avait pourtant réussi, lui, à retrouver une vie normale. Izaya ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, mais il était jaloux de lui. Jaloux aussi de ses liens avec Masaomi et Anri. Des liens sincères et forts. Forcément, avec ça, c'était plus facile de parvenir à se redresser. Izaya aurait tellement voulu avoir lui aussi une personne spéciale à ses côtés qui le soutiendrait et qui l'empêcherait de repartir en roue libre. Shinra, Celty et Kine étaient là pour lui, bien sûr, mais... ce n'était pas pareil. Aucun deux ne pourrait le retenir s'il venait encore à monter dans ce foutu avion qui ne voulait pas redescendre et qu'il serait obligé de crasher une nouvelle fois d'une façon ou d'une autre. Parce que c'était ce qui risquait d'arriver. Il l'avait bien vu lorsqu'il avait voulu refaire sa vie loin d'Ikebukuro. Il avait encore fallu qu'il mette le chaos partout, c'était plus fort que lui. Comme avec Mikado. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. A croire qu'il avait besoin de ça... Alors oui, parfois – non, souvent même – il rêvait d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de lui qui arriverait à lui faire garder les pieds sur terre... Mais ça, il savait bien que ça n'arriverait jamais... Il devait s'en sortir seul. Parce qu'il était seul...

Un nouveau bruit interrompit le fil de ses sombres idées. Mais, cette fois-ci, il le reconnut sans peine. C'était la porte de la chambre de Shinra et Celty qui s'ouvrait. Il regarda alors l'horloge. Six heures du matin. Soulagé, il put enfin fermer les yeux et repousser au loin ses pensées encombrantes...

Mais son répit ne dura que quelques malheureuses heures. Quand il se réveilla, il n'était que neuf heures, mais la luminosité du ciel éclairait toute la chambre. Izaya savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir. Il enleva alors ses couvertures de mauvaise grâce et se glissa dans son fauteuil pour aller se laver. Une fois prêt, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour se forcer à manger. D'habitude, il ne prenait jamais de petit-déjeuner, mais Shinra ne cessait d'insister pour qu'il le fasse malgré tout, en lui disant que son corps avait bien besoin d'énergie. Et c'était un argument difficile à contredire...

« Bonjour Izaya, bien dormi? »

Le médecin illégal rentra dans la pièce, de bonne humeur, et le regarda manger, d'un air satisfait. Izaya lui répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules, mais Shinra n'avait pas besoin de plus pour connaître la vérité. Il voyait bien les cernes sombres creuser sa peau pâle...

Shinra l'avait laissé tranquille ces derniers jours, ne voulant surtout pas le brusquer. Et puis, il était tellement content de voir ses progrès et toute la volonté qu'il arrivait à mettre dans sa rééducation qu'il avait craint de casser cette dynamique en abordant trop tôt le sujet qu'il lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres. Mais, aujourd'hui, il pensait que c'était le bon moment. Après tout, il fallait bien faire quelque chose concernant ces angoisses qui gâchaient la vie d'Izaya...

« Je peux te parler? »

Le ton beaucoup trop guilleret de Shinra mit tout de suite Izaya sur ses gardes. Qu'est-ce que le médecin illégal allait encore lui sortir?

« Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. » répliqua-t-il alors, sous le regard amusé de son ami.

Encore fatigué par cette courte nuit, Izaya espérait que ce ne serait pas trop long.

« Voilà, commença Shinra tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés, j'ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers temps. Tu avances bien dans ta rééducation, même très bien, mais je pense que ce n'est pas suffisant. Je reste persuadé que ton plus grand problème, c'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là... Ah, ne fronce pas les sourcils comme ça! Je te connais, je sais que tu n'accepteras jamais de faire de thérapie et je ne te le demande pas. Mais je me suis quand même renseigné... Je pense que j'ai peut-être une solution pour t'aider... Ça t'intéresse? »

Une solution pour l'aider? Izaya restait perplexe. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait faire partir les cauchemars, ni toutes ses angoisses...

« Dis-moi... »

Shinra hocha la tête et commença alors à lui expliquer sa solution plus en détails. Après avoir passé plusieurs coup de fils, on lui avait recommandé une technique qui avait fait ses preuves aux Etats-Unis. Même si, dans ce genre de cas, un suivi psychologique était plus que conseillé – et même souvent nécessaire – cette méthode permettait malgré tout à certains patients de mieux appréhender ce qui leur était arrivé.

« Voilà, c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler une thérapie par l'écriture. Le but, c'est d'arriver à te remettre dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel tu étais cette nuit-là et de tout revivre. Il faut que tu écrives tout ce dont tu te souviens en détails, sans oublier ce que tu as ressenti, ça c'est vraiment le plus important. Et quand je dis en détails, c'est vraiment en détails. Ça ne servira à rien si tu te contentes de résumer les évènements en quelques pauvres lignes. Il faut faire ressortir de ton corps tout ce que tu y as enfoui pour enfin arriver à faire face au traumatisme. Mettre des mots sur ce que tu as vécu va te permettre de le rendre concret et de, progressivement, t'en détacher émotionnellement. Il faudra que tu relises ce texte au moins une fois par jour pendant plusieurs semaines. Au plus tu y feras face, au plus tu sauras mettre de la distance et voir cette scène comme un témoin extérieur. Comme on dit, pour vaincre ses peurs, il faut les affronter et non s'en détourner. »

Izaya l'écouta, tout en étant de plus en plus perplexe. Se remémorer en détails ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là? Lui qui faisait tout pour occulter ces souvenirs dès qu'ils s'imposaient dans son esprit? Non... il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

« Bien sûr, ça prendra du temps, reprit Shinra. Beaucoup de temps. Et ce n'est surement pas seulement grâce à ça que tu arriveras à ne plus avoir peur, mais je pense que ça peut t'aider dans un premier temps. Même si ça ne fonctionne pas avec tout le monde, ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

— ... Je n'en sais rien, Shinra. J'ai déjà tellement à faire avec la rééducation...

— Je comprends que ce soit difficile, Izaya. Mais je reste persuadé que ça ne peut que t'aider. Depuis que tu es ici, tu n'es pas sorti une seule fois en dehors de tes séances. Et à chaque fois, Celty ou moi devons t'accompagner. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire: tu n'as pas envie qu'on te voie dans cet état-là. Mais ça ne te dérangeait pas à Yokohama. Alors arrêtons de tourner autour du pot. Le problème, c'est Shizuo. Ça a toujours été Shizuo. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que ta vie arrête de tourner autour de lui?

— Je sais tout ça, siffla Izaya sur la défensive. Pourquoi crois-tu que je fais autant d'effort pour remarcher?

— Très bien, mais ça ne servira à rien si tu ne règles pas ton traumatisme. Quand Shizuo est venu ici pour s'en prendre à toi, c'est la peur qui t'a paralysé et non ton corps. »

Izaya ferma les yeux un moment. Non. Il ne voulait vraiment pas repenser à ça. Il soupira alors fortement, il détestait quand Shinra lui balançait de plein fouet des vérités qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

« Peut-être et alors? Tu crois vraiment que ça va m'aider d'écrire tout ça sur un bout de papier?

— Je ne crois rien, répondit honnêtement Shinra. Mais je dis juste que ça vaut la peine d'essayer, comme tu refuses tout net de voir un spécialiste. Qu'est-ce que tu risques... ? Ecoute, Izaya... Rien ne t'oblige à le faire, c'est ta décision, mais essaye d'y réfléchir d'accord? Et si tu le fais, tu ne devras montrer ce que tu as écrit à personne. Alors sois juste sincère avec toi-même. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

— ... Bien... J'y réfléchirai. »

Shinra hocha à nouveau la tête. Au moins, Izaya s'était montré moins buté qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le médecin ne savait pas si cette méthode fonctionnerait ou non, mais pour l'instant, c'était la meilleure solution qu'il avait trouvée. Alors il espérait qu'Izaya essayerait au moins. Et s'il ne le faisait pas... Eh bien, Shinra tâcherait de ne pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, l'informateur avait déjà fait un grand pas en avant en suivant ses séances de rééducation avec sérieux. Shinra savait que c'était très éprouvant pour lui. Alors, il ne voulait pas trop le pousser, mais il restait inquiet. Parce qu'il savait que la haine qu'Izaya ressentait envers lui-même était loin d'avoir disparue. Shinra voulait profiter de la prise de conscience de son ami pour l'obliger à aller plus loin dans son processus de guérison. Mais il savait qu'il devait, malgré tout, faire attention à ne pas trop lui en demander. Parce qu'Izaya n'était pas aussi fort que ce qu'il ne voulait lui faire croire...

Son téléphone se mit alors à vibrer, le sortant de ses pensées. Il regarda l'écran et se releva aussitôt.

« Je dois te laisser, Izaya, désolé. »

Ce dernier le regarda partir sans rien dire. Shinra s'éloigna alors suffisamment loin que pour ne plus être entendu, avant de décrocher.

« Bonjour Shizuo. Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel?

— T'as l'air de bonne humeur, grogna le blond qui, lui, ne semblait pas l'être.

— Ah je suis toujours de bonne humeur quand je peux me réveiller dans les bras de ma charmante Celty!

— ... Ouais bref. Ecoute, je viens d'avoir mon salaire alors je veux que tu me dises combien ont coûté les réparations pour ta porte.

— Oh ça... Je ne sais pas, c'est Izaya qui a payé.

— ... Quoi? siffla Shizuo dont la mauvaise humeur parut monter d'encore un cran supplémentaire.

— Il l'a fait derrière mon dos. Il a dit que c'était pour avoir une serrure plus sécurisée. Bah si ça lui fait plaisir hein?

— Ce n'est pas à lui de payer pour ce que j'ai cassé!

— Shizuo... Laisse tomber, d'accord? Izaya n'apprécierait pas que tu le rembourses de toute façon. »

Le silence s'installa sur la ligne, avant que Shinra n'entende le blond soupirer.

« Bien... Et... Comment est-ce qu'il va?

— Ses séances de rééducation se passent de mieux en mieux. Il y a encore pas mal de chemin à faire, mais je pense qu'il va y arriver. »

Shinra entendit un nouveau soupir, mais cette fois-ci, c'était clairement de soulagement.

« Mais et lui, finit par reprendre Shizuo, est-ce qu'il va bien?

— ... C'est plus compliqué. Ta dernière visite a fait pas mal de dégâts...

— Je sais! s'énerva le blond qui n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. Je sais... Je ne viendrai plus. Et si j'ai une urgence, je te préviendrai pour qu'on s'arrange. Dis-le-lui.

— Je pense qu'il le sait déjà.

— Alors il ne devrait plus avoir peur de moi! argumenta Shizuo comme si c'était d'une logique implacable.

— Ce n'est pas si simple malheureusement. C'est allé beaucoup trop loin entre vous, alors c'est normal qu'il faille du temps pour réparer.

— ... Donc tu penses que c'est encore réparable? demanda le blond sur un ton sceptique.

— Seulement si vous le voulez tous les deux.

— ... Je ne sais pas, Shinra. Je le hais toujours et je n'oublie pas toutes les emmerdes qu'il m'a causées! Mais je ne veux plus jamais le voir comme l'autre soir... Je veux sincèrement qu'il aille mieux et qu'il ne souffre plus à cause de moi...

— Si tu as compris ça, c'est déjà le plus important. Pour le reste, tu ne peux rien y faire de toute façon.

— Ouais... j'imagine... »

Le silence s'installa, mais Shinra ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait rajouter à ça. Enfin, si. Ça faisait un bon moment déjà qu'il avait envie de crier à Shizuo et à Izaya qu'il n'avait cessé de les prévenir que ça allait mal finir! Toutes ces fois où il leur avait demandé de se calmer, d'essayer de se réconcilier avec l'autre! Mais non, eux n'en avaient fait qu'à leur tête. Ils n'avaient jamais compris que la situation pouvait réellement leur échapper. Alors oui, Shinra était fâché sur eux deux de ne pas avoir réussi à stopper le jeu à temps, comme il leur avait conseillé. Mais à quoi ça servirait de leur faire cette remarque? Ils le payaient déjà assez cher comme ça...

Cette nuit-là avait laissé des dégâts considérables, tant chez Izaya que chez Shizuo. Certes, Shizuo n'était pas devenu un meurtrier, mais était-ce forcément mieux? Shinra connaissait bien son ami. Il pouvait donc sans peine imaginer sa culpabilité. Il avait brisé Izaya et en était, désormais, parfaitement conscient. Shizuo pourrait-il un jour se pardonner ça? Pourrait-il cesser de se considérer comme un monstre après avoir commis un tel acte? Shinra n'en était pas convaincu. Shizuo aussi avait besoin d'aide. Mais, pour lui, le médecin ne pouvait rien faire. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il lui répèterait qu'il n'était pas un monstre, ça ne l'affecterait pas. Même si ça venait de Kasuka, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Shizuo ne cesserait jamais de croire qu'il était monstrueux... sauf peut-être si c'était Izaya lui-même qui lui démontrait le contraire... Enfin, ce n'était que sa théorie... De toute façon, il avait décidé de ne plus trop s'immiscer dans leur relation. Parce que c'était trop complexe, même pour eux deux. Alors le plus sage était de surveiller ça de loin, tout en veillant à ce que rien n'aggrave le traumatisme d'Izaya...

* * *

Il fallut trois nuits blanches complètes avant qu'Izaya n'envisage la possibilité d'essayer ce que Shinra lui avait proposé. La fatigue qui s'accumulait devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Sans parler de cette horrible sensation d'être enfermé dans son propre corps et dans ses peurs constantes... Tout ça, c'était comme un poids qui le poussait inexorablement vers le fond de cette maudite falaise. Il voulait tant s'en débarrasser... Parce qu'il avait besoin plus que tout de continuer à avancer...

Alors, quatre jours après que Shinra lui ait parlé de cette méthode, au lieu d'aller au lit et de se préparer à passer une nouvelle nuit sans dormir, Izaya s'installa sur le petit bureau de sa chambre et ouvrit un cahier. Il respira profondément. Il ne perdait rien à essayer, n'est-ce pas? Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne en plus. C'était juste pour lui... Personne ne le saurait s'il échouait. Et, quelque part, ça le rassurait... Il prit alors son stylo et le laissa en suspens juste au-dessus de la première ligne... Comment devait-il commencer?

Il ferma les yeux un instant et posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main, pour la soutenir. Il essayait, malgré la boule qui se formait dans son ventre, de se rappeler de cette nuit-là, de libérer ses souvenirs si péniblement enfouis au plus profond de lui-même. D'une main tremblante, il commença alors à écrire avec difficulté.

 _ _Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que cette idée s'était immiscée dans mon esprit. Je le sais. Pourtant, quand j'ai pris la décision de mettre un terme à la vie de Shizu-chan, ce fut presque sur un coup de tête. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Lui et tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Vorona. Elle particulièrement. Shizu-chan a réussi à créer un vrai lien avec elle. Shinra, Celty, Simon, Kadota ou encore Tom, je pouvais comprendre. Et puis, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais elle? Ce n'était, objectivement, pas quelqu'un de bien. Elle avait même essayé de s'en prendre à Shizu-chan. Mais cet imbécile lui avait pardonné. Pourquoi? Je ne le comprends toujours pas aujourd'hui. Ça m'a rendu jaloux... Jaloux de Shizu-chan qui réussissait encore une fois à attirer quelqu'un vers lui sans même le vouloir alors que moi...__

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

 _ _Jaloux de Vorona aussi. Parce que Shizu-chan lui laissait une chance à elle, ce qu'il m'avait toujours refusé... Je le hais tellement pour ça, pour m'avoir rejeté comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire insecte... Tuer Shizu-chan... Une part de moi le voulait réellement. Je voulais gagner contre lui, contre ce monstre qui pensait qu'il avait le droit d'être entouré d'humains, mais surtout contre ce monstre qui me faisait douter de plus en plus de ma propre humanité... Et seuls les humains peuvent tuer des monstres, n'est-ce pas? Mais une autre part de moi voulait autre chose...__

Il arrêta d'écrire un moment, le coeur battant plus fortement. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à noter... jamais il n'y avait réellement fait face. Il le savait, dans un coin de sa tête, il y avait déjà pensé plusieurs fois, mais s'il le mettait noir sur blanc... Tout deviendrait plus concret... Il hésita alors un instant, mais finit par se forcer à continuer. Après tout, il fallait que ça sorte, il le sentait.

 _ _Cette partie-là voulait que Shizu-chan me tue... J'ai tellement peur de la mort. Et pourtant... Si Shizu-chan m'avait tué, j'aurais gagné notre combat. Parce que ça aurait été la preuve ultime qu'il était bel et bien un monstre. Mais ce n'était pas ma seule motivation. Je voulais que tout s'arrête... Je voulais qu'il me force à me crasher. Je me suis servi de lui, je l'ai amené exactement où je le souhaitais. Et je n'attendais plus qu'une seule chose : qu'il mette enfin un terme à tout ça... Mais après... Ce qui s'est passé...__

Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus difficile alors que ses doigts se mirent à trembler avec plus d'intensité.

 _ _Je l'ai appelé sur son téléphone... Je ne me souviens plus de ce que je lui ai dit, mais je me rappelle de son visage. Il était en colère, mais c'était différent de d'habitude... Une colère froide... Je me suis éloigné... Je ne sais plus très bien. J'ai réussi à le blesser. Je crois. Mais Shizu-chan s'est relevé. Il m'a frappé au dos... Je pense que je suis passé à travers une fenêtre... je me souviens du verre qui coupe ma peau, mais je n'en suis pas sûr... Combien de temps suis-je resté dans cette pièce? Je n'en ai aucune idée... J'ai essayé de m'enfuir... Il m'a rattrapé, il m'a cassé les bras... Il était prêt à m'écraser pour en finir. Mais Vorona est intervenue... Et je me suis réveillé dans la voiture de Kine...__

Izaya posa brutalement son stylo sur le bureau. Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas être plus précis. La peur lui enserrait les entrailles. Il essaya de respirer. C'était horrible, l'air se bloquait dans sa gorge. Il avait envie de vomir... Il ferma alors à nouveau les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Lentement, il tenta de contrôler son souffle... Il devait le faire, il devait se souvenir en détails... mais il n'y arrivait pas. Parce qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre que ça. Quand il repensait à cette nuit-là, ses souvenirs ne lui revenaient que par flash. C'était encore plus impossible pour lui de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là... Et plus il essayait, plus il avait l'impression que toutes ces scènes devenaient floues.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, la respiration saccadée. Il n'y arrivait pas... A chaque fois qu'il pensait à Shizu-chan, il ne voyait que sa colère... Son visage plein de fureur... ses poings serrés... son prénom qu'il lui crachait à la figure... toute cette haine... Et ça prenait le pas sur tout le reste, sur tous ses autres souvenirs... Ses tremblements se firent plus forts. Comment pouvait-il espérer avancer si à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, il ne voyait que sa violence... ? Pourtant, Izaya savait que Shizu-chan était loin de cette image de monstre à laquelle il n'avait cessé de vouloir le conformer. Shizu-chan était humain, beaucoup plus que lui en tout cas...

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Izaya ne repensait qu'à son regard rempli de promesse de mort... D'ailleurs, c'était exactement comme ça que Shizu-chan l'avait à nouveau regardé quand il était venu le voir... La peur lui glaça le ventre alors que l'image s'incrustait de plus en plus dans son esprit. Même si le blond n'était pas là, Izaya avait l'impression de ressentir sa présence juste derrière lui. Il frissonna... Ce n'était pas possible... Tout son corps était tendu. Il avait beau tout faire pour avancer, pour rester rationnel, il n'y avait rien à faire. Et si Shizuo revenait? Qu'est-ce qu'Izaya pourrait bien faire s'il essayait à nouveau de le tuer...? Shinra avait raison. Même s'il arrivait à remarcher, il ne pourrait pas à bouger s'il se retrouvait face au blond. Il serait juste... impuissant... et terrorisé...

Une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur son visage. Il s'éloigna alors de son bureau et alla se glisser dans le lit. Ça ne servait à rien d'insister. C'était trop tôt... Il ne pouvait pas encore faire ressortir son traumatisme, comme le disait Shinra... Il avait trop peur...

Il passa alors ses bras autour de son propre corps, essayant de se donner un sentiment de réconfort, de protection. Shizuo n'était pas dans cet appartement. Il était même probablement loin d'ici. Izaya était seul dans sa chambre... Il était seul... et si pathétique... Il enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau. Non! Il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Il devait se battre encore et encore. Il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas sombrer...! Il n'était pas pathétique. Il était Izaya Orihara, il était toujours là, derrière toutes ces peurs inutiles.

Il devait chasser cette image oppressante d'un Shizuo menaçant et meurtrier qui ne cessait de le poursuivre. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour y parvenir... D'un geste un peu tremblant, il attrapa alors son téléphone et alla directement dans ses messages. Il relut à nouveau ses mots... __Je suis désolé__... Izaya aurait aimé pouvoir s'accrocher à ça, plutôt qu'à la haine que le blond lui avait toujours portée. Est-ce qu'il pourrait alors contrôler sa peur, est-ce qu'il pourrait affronter ses angoisses les plus profondes s'il comprenait enfin que Shizu-chan ne lui ferait plus de mal? Peut-être... peut-être...

En forçant la porte de l'appartement pour lui régler son compte, Shizu-chan l'avait mis à terre une deuxième fois. Depuis, Izaya essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus tomber. Le vide en dessous de cette falaise l'angoissait, peut-être encore plus que tout le reste... Alors il s'accrochait... Mais il avait besoin d'aller plus loin... Shinra avait vu juste... Remarcher, c'était une chose... Cependant, le plus important n'était pas là. S'il voulait vraiment se libérer de toutes ses chaines... et repartir sur de nouvelles bases... il devait affronter de plein fouet sa plus grande peur. Seulement, comme ses souvenirs refusaient d'être plus précis, il ne voyait plus qu'une seule solution...

Ses muscles se tendirent alors. Des picotements désagréables se firent ressentir tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Enfin, il n'en était pas vraiment sûr... Est-ce qu'il était prêt pour ça? Il se rappelait sans peine de la terreur qui l'avait submergé quand il avait appelé Shizu-chan il y avait plusieurs mois de ça maintenant... Non... Il ne supporterait pas d'entendre sa voix à nouveau... même s'il avait conservé son message vocal où le blond lui demandait s'il allait bien... mais ce n'était pas vraiment pareil... parce qu'il connaissait ses mots par coeur, il avait le contrôle... Non, il ne pourrait pas supporter d'avoir une vraie conversation avec lui. C'était une marche bien trop haute à franchir pour lui...

Izaya serra fortement les draps. Mais quand est-ce que tout ça allait enfin finir?! Il ne supportait plus d'être aussi faible, d'être autant englouti par toutes ses peurs. Il étouffait. Il se noyait. Et la réaction qu'il avait eue quand Shizu-chan avait voulu s'en prendre à lui avait été si forte qu'elle n'avait fait qu'aggraver ce sentiment d'oppression, comme s'il n'arrivait réellement plus à respirer tant les angoisses prenaient toute la place...

Et il en avait honte... Honte, surtout parce qu'une partie de lui ne cessait de craindre que le regard de Shizuo ait changé... Est-ce que l'ancien barman avait pitié de lui maintenant...? Est-ce qu'il le voyait comme une pauvre chose fragile? Allait-il se détourner complètement d'Izaya, le jetant loin de lui une nouvelle fois? Ça aussi, l'informateur n'arrêtait pas d'y songer la nuit... Il ne pourrait pas le supporter si ça venait à arriver... Même s'il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi ça lui importait tant. Sa relation avec Shizuo était décidément bien toxique. Izaya avait tellement peur de le revoir, mais, pour autant, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller. Il avait besoin que Shizuo le voit toujours, au lieu de le reléguer au niveau de la masse à qui le blond n'accordait jamais un vrai regard, et qu'il ne l'oublie pas...

Et c'était bien l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à faire ces séances de rééducation avec tant d'application. Il ne voulait plus se sentir comme une victime et encore moins que Shizuo le considère comme tel. Il voulait pouvoir se tenir à nouveau face à lui... Peut-être pas comme avant, parce que ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant... mais qu'au moins Shizuo puisse le remarquer... Izaya voulait arriver à faire un pas vers lui. Déjà pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait le faire. Mais aussi pour essayer d'effacer cette image du blond effrayante qui lui revenait sans cesse en tête... Peut-être que s'il parvenait à voir Shizuo différemment, il arriverait à faire l'exercice proposé par Shinra...

Un sourire désabusé s'afficha alors sur son visage. Kine serait content de lui s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées actuelles. Lui qui n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il devait faire face à ses problèmes et arrêter de fuir sans cesse...

Mais Izaya ne put s'empêcher de soupirer... A nouveau, il ressentait cette terrible fatigue. Cette fatigue de vivre... Pourquoi tout devait-il être si épuisant et difficile...? Son regard se tourna alors encore une fois sur son téléphone. Il pouvait le faire, non? Il l'avait déjà fait d'ailleurs... Ce n'était que des mots sur un écran... Il ne le verrait pas. Il ne l'entendrait pas... C'était une situation qu'il pouvait contrôler. Il pouvait arrêter de lui parler quand il le voulait et il pouvait prendre son temps avant d'écrire, pour bien peser le poids de ses paroles...

Merde, il était tellement nerveux! Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça encore longtemps. Toutes ces nuits blanches juste pour s'assurer que Shizu-chan ne vienne pas... Il fallait que ça s'arrête... Il le voulait tant... Et c'était le moment ou jamais. Il devait se servir de l'énergie positive que lui apportaient ses avancées lors de ses séances de rééducation.

Alors, d'une main si tremblante qu'il dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, il écrivit son message. Et, comme pour la première fois où il avait osé lui écrire, il relut ses mots pendant un temps interminable. Il y avait d'autres choses qu'il voulait lui dire bien sûr, mais c'était déjà un bon début... Oui... enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait en tout cas... La boule au ventre et agacé par son propre comportement, il finit par envoyer son message, le souffle court. Il soupira alors profondément... C'était fait... _C'était fait_... Mais son angoisse, elle, était toujours bien logée dans son ventre. Il ferma alors les yeux et s'appliqua à faire des exercices de respirations, comme le lui avait montré Shinra, essayant de se détendre... Il était une heure du matin... Quelle était la probabilité que le blond lui réponde aujourd'hui? Il n'en avait aucune idée... mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il allait passer une nuit atrocement longue et encore plus stressante que d'habitude...

* * *

Shizuo fut réveillé par le bruit de son téléphone. Un peu hagard, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était endormi dans son nouveau divan devant la télé. Il passa alors une main sur son visage, essayant d'avoir l'esprit plus clair, et attrapa son portable. Quand il vit le nom qui s'affichait sur son écran, il se redressa d'un coup, le cœur battant fortement. Impossible... Nerveusement, il ouvrit le message sans attendre, mais il alla beaucoup trop vite, sautant des mots dans son impatience. Il respira alors fortement et se força à tout relire plus calmement.

 _«_ _ _Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu le fasses. Tu n'as fait que gagner notre combat.__ _»_

Shizuo fronça les sourcils à la lecture de ces mots. Qu'est-ce que la puce lui sortait encore comme stupidité? Il secoua la tête devant tant de bêtises et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Merde, il se sentait tellement soulagé. Izaya avait fini par reprendre contact avec lui... Peut-être que Shinra avait raison dans le fond. Peut-être que c'était encore réparable. Il lui répondit alors aussitôt.

 _ _« Je me fiche bien de ce que tu veux. Je ne voulais pas que ça aille jusque-là. Et je n'ai rien gagné du tout puisqu'on est encore en vie tous les deux.__ _»_

Izaya eut littéralement l'impression que son coeur chuta dans son corps quand il sentit son portable vibrer entre ses doigts. La gorge sèche, le souffle coupé, il dût prendre quelques minutes pour arriver à faire entrer à nouveau de l'air dans ses poumons. Dans un grand état de stress, il ouvrit ensuite le message d'un geste peu assuré, et le lut avec une angoisse qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à contrôler. Les mots de Shizuo firent alors marteler son coeur comme jamais. Il respira fortement. Comme toujours, le blond était très direct dans sa façon de lui parler. La peur rampait dans tout son corps, mais... mais Izaya pouvait le gérer... L'écran qui les séparait le protégeait... Il ne cessa alors de se répéter cette phrase dans sa tête pour arriver à prendre de la distance avec ses craintes...

Il expira profondément et tenta de rester le plus calme possible. Ça allait... Il était en sécurité ici... Shizuo ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal... Ce n'était que des mots... que des mots... L'écran déshumanisait quelque peu cet échange et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il essaya alors de calmer le tremblement de ses doigts et écrivit la phrase qu'il avait envie de lui dire depuis un bon moment.

 _«_ _ _Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.__ _»_

Izaya faillit écrire __Shizu-chan__ à la fin de son message, mais il évita cette erreur. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'énerver... Oh ça non... Son coeur ne cessait de battre fortement. Une sensation horrible lui tenaillait toujours le ventre. Il était sous tension et il avait l'atroce impression que la situation pouvait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Il voulait juste éteindre ce téléphone et s'enfouir sous les draps, comme si ça suffisait pour tout oublier... Mais il ne le fit pas... Peut-être par masochisme... Même s'il avait envie de croire que c'était plutôt parce qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher prise... pas maintenant... pas après tous les efforts qu'il avait dû déployer pour lui envoyer ce message.

 _«_ _ _Qui a parlé de pitié?__ _»_

Shizuo avait délibérément enlevé les points d'exclamation qu'il avait écrit en premier lieu. Il ne voulait pas qu'Izaya sente son énervement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Mais merde quoi! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait encore raconter comme connerie?! Jamais il n'avait eu pitié de lui! Jamais il n'aurait pitié de lui! C'était d'Izaya dont on parlait quand même!

 _«_ _ _Parce que tu me vois toujours comme avant peut-être?__ _»_

Izaya n'en revint pas d'avoir osé envoyer ce message. En relisant ses propres mots, il sentit la bile lui monter dans la gorge. Il touchait là un sujet extrêmement sensible pour lui. Il joua alors nerveusement avec sa couverture, essayant de calmer sa peur. C'était complètement surréaliste comme situation... Il parlait réellement avec Shizu-chan... Et il arrivait à tenir le coup, à ne pas se laisser totalement happer par ses angoisses... Enfin plus ou moins... mais c'était déjà ça...

Le blond prit un peu de temps avant de lui répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il sentait... Rah, il ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais il sentait qu'il ne devait pas se planter dans les mots qu'il allait lui dire. Alors, pour une fois, il réfléchit avant d'écrire... Non, forcément, ce n'était plus comme avant, il voyait Izaya d'une façon plus humaine désormais. Mais, malgré tout, il ressentait toujours une forme d'agacement quand il pensait à lui...

 _«_ _ _T'es une puce chiante, ouais.__ _»_

Shizuo était satisfait des mots choisis. Ils étaient vrais en plus. Izaya était toujours une foutue puce qui embêtait son monde. Ouais... Sauf que c'était une puce plus humaine que Shizuo n'avait plus du tout envie d'écraser. Mais s'il lui disait ça, il savait qu'Izaya allait encore s'imaginer n'importe quoi. C'était fou quand même cette façon dont la puce pouvait interpréter la moindre parole pour la rendre conforme à ce qu'il pensait...

De son côté, Izaya respira fortement en lisant cette réponse. Pouvait-il le croire? Shizu-chan n'avait-il réellement pas pitié de lui? Alors... il le voyait toujours? Il ferma les yeux un instant, reprenant ses exercices de respiration pour ne pas céder à la crise de panique qui le menaçait depuis le premier message envoyé. Allez... Il devait le faire... Il avait encore quelque chose de très important à lui dire... Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée de le faire... Mais Shizuo avait été honnête avec lui jusqu'ici et il avait besoin de l'être à son tour... C'était le moment ou jamais... Il fallait que ça sorte... De cette façon, il remettrait un peu la balance à zéro... Mais il se bloquait... C'était tellement difficile à écrire... Pourtant, il devait le faire, maintenant qu'il était sur sa lancée... Parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas sûr de pouvoir encore trouver en lui la force nécessaire pour arriver à écrire une nouvelle fois à Shizuo... Alors, il tapa un peu précipitamment son message avec beaucoup de crainte.

 _«_ _ _J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire...__ _»_

Shizuo haussa les sourcils en lisant ces mots. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui sortir? Il resta alors immobile dans son salon, remarquant à peine Shiroi qui se couchait à ses pieds, tant il était absorbé par sa conversation avec Izaya... Allez! Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour poursuivre?! Shizuo se sentait de plus en plus nerveux quand un nouveau message arriva enfin.

 _«_ _ _Je me suis trompé... Sur tout... Je n'ai pas cessé de me servir de toi... Je suis désolé. Tu ne méritais pas ça.__ _»_

Shizuo crut qu'il hallucinait et son coeur rata clairement un battement... Il se moquait de lui là, n'est-ce pas? Il... il ne pouvait pas être sincère... Et pourtant... pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'Izaya mentait... D'un geste lourd, il se laissa alors retomber sur le divan, sans quitter les mots de la puce des yeux. _Je me suis trompé_... Un étrange sentiment s'empara de Shizuo. Il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier, mais merde! C'était tellement agréable...

Ses doigts restèrent suspendus de longues secondes au-dessus de son écran, avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre.

 _«_ _ _Moi non plus, je ne veux pas de tes excuses. C'est pas nécessaire.__ _»_

Shizuo s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il aurait aimé les entendre avant, mais à présent ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Il n'avait pas besoin d'excuses de sa part. S'il voulait aller de l'avant, il fallait bien laisser le passé et tous ses ressentiments derrière lui... Izaya avait assez payé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait... Même s'il n'oublierait jamais, Shizuo comprenait, en lisant ces mots, que les excuses d'Izaya n'avaient jamais été nécessaires pour qu'il lui puisse lui pardonner. Ils étaient tous les deux en tort dans ce qui s'était passé. Alors, autant remettre les compteurs à zéro et ne plus en vouloir à Izaya...

 _C'est pas nécessaire..._ Les yeux d'Izaya restèrent river sur ces mots, jusqu'à ce que sa vision devienne floue... Sa respiration était difficile... Et la main qui tenait son téléphone tremblait tant qu'il avait dû mal à relire le message de Shizuo... Il ne méritait pas tant d'indulgence de sa part... Et pourtant... pourtant, il se sentait tellement soulagé... Il ferma fermement les paupières pour s'empêcher de craquer... Un seul mot résonna alors dans son esprit, même si, celui-là, il n'arriverait jamais à l'écrire... _Merci_...

* * *

Et voilà! Ah, j'espère vraiment que ce nouveau contact entre Shizuo et Izaya vous a plu! Merci pour votre lecture :)

A suivre: Une étrange correspondance


	13. Une étrange correspondance

Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 13! Comme toujours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes que j'ai reçues sur mon dernier chapitre:

Personne inconnu: Merci beaucoup :) Tes compliments me touchent vraiment! Et je suis contente si tu trouves que les caractères sont respectés (c'est tellement difficile avec eux deux). J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire tout autant!

Natsuki: Ah merci pour ta review! Ça me fait super plaisir de voir que tu as été absorbée par l'histoire et que j'ai réussi à bien développer la psychologie des personnages. Tu n'as pas à être désolée, je trouve ta review très constructive :). Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis en tout cas.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

 **13\. Une étrange correspondance**

Izaya s'était visiblement endormi, sans même s'en rendre compte. Quand il se réveilla, le lendemain, le téléphone toujours dans la main, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il avait passé une nuit complète pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il se sentit alors étrange, mais c'était plutôt une bonne sensation. Emergeant peu à peu, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant aux évènements de la veille. Il avait réussi à parler avec Shizuo. Même si c'était par écran interposé, même si ce n'était que quelques phrases, il avait réussi. Il inspira alors profondément. Il était sur le bon chemin. Il fallait qu'il continue à s'accrocher comme ça. Parce qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pourrait tenir mentalement. Alors, chaque pas gagné lui était plus que précieux...

Se réveillant complètement, il finit par quitter son lit avec paresse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien le matin. Son corps était encore un peu douloureux, mais une bonne nuit de repos avait calmé la plupart de ses courbatures. Tant mieux. Parce qu'il n'allait pas avoir une journée calme aujourd'hui...

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il prit appui sur le lavabo et força son corps à se relever. Il croisa alors son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas vraiment bonne mine, malgré la nuit qu'il avait passée. Son teint était cireux et ses cernes noires lui ravageaient les yeux. Il soupira et préféra alors détourner le regard. Il avait du mal à supporter sa propre vision... Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de pensées. Il se prépara donc rapidement et alla ensuite dans la cuisine où il se força à avaler un bol de riz avec des œufs. Il allait avoir besoin d'énergie aujourd'hui...

Il y avait quelques jours de ça, Kine lui avait demandé de rechercher des informations pour lui et il était plus que temps qu'Izaya s'y mette. Mais, même si la démarche semblait sincère, ce dernier n'était, malgré tout, pas dupe. Il se doutait bien que c'était là une manière détournée pour Kine de rester en contact avec lui, sans lui mettre trop de pression. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas interrogé une seule fois sur ses progrès. Izaya appréciait beaucoup cette discrétion. Surtout qu'il aimait réellement parler avec lui, même si ce n'était que pour échanger des informations. Cet homme avait toujours été là pour lui... Izaya aurait voulu pouvoir discuter plus franchement avec lui des avancées qu'il faisait. Kine le méritait. Pourtant, Izaya ne mentionna pas une seule fois le nom de Shizuo dans leurs conversations, ni ne parla de sa rééducation. Parce qu'il ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas capable...

Izaya passa alors une bonne partie de la journée, qu'il ne vit pas filer, sur son ordinateur à travailler pour Kine, avant que Celty ne vienne le chercher pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. C'était l'heure de son rendez-vous avec le kiné... Sa rééducation lui occupa alors à nouveau totalement l'esprit, faisant passer le reste de l'après-midi à une vitesse folle. Hitoshi avait été très satisfait des progrès qu'il avait réalisés. Il lui avait même annoncé que la prochaine fois, ils essayeraient un nouvel exercice qui consisterait à avancer avec l'aide d'un déambulateur. Ça permettrait, du coup, de parcourir une plus grande distance que les barres parallèles, mais également de tenter d'autres mouvements plutôt que de marcher tout le temps en ligne droite. Izaya n'avait fait qu'acquiescer à ses paroles. Mais, en toute sincérité, il se sentait déjà fatigué rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser. Cet exercice ne lui disait rien qui vaille et il n'avait pas vraiment hâte d'y être...

Exténué par sa journée, Izaya fut donc bien content lorsque le soir tomba enfin. Après le repas, il décida de s'isoler dans sa chambre et de laisser Celty et Shinra regarder leur émission à la télévision tranquillement. Shinra passait déjà pas mal de son temps avec lui. Izaya ne tenait pas à s'incruster plus que nécessaire dans leur vie de couple. Il le faisait déjà assez comme ça à son goût... Une fois la porte fermée, ses yeux se tournèrent naturellement vers le cahier qui le narguait depuis son bureau. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait toujours pas écrire ce que Shinra lui avait demandé... Il sentait déjà la tension se loger le long de sa colonne vertébrale rien qu'à l'idée de repenser à cette nuit-là...

Il secoua alors la tête, comme si ce simple geste pouvait chasser ses pensées, et s'étira le dos. Il avait mal partout à cause de la rééducation. Un bon massage lui ferait surement du bien. Il quitta alors son fauteuil roulant pour s'assoir plus confortablement sur le lit... Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ce soir...? Travailler? Trainer sur l'ordinateur? Il n'avait pas envie de trop réfléchir, juste de se vider l'esprit. Mais, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul, son cerveau ne l'écouta absolument pas et il ne put s'empêcher de songer, malgré lui, à tout ce qu'il prenait soin d'oublier pendant la journée.

Son regard se tourna alors vers son téléphone. Hier... Il s'était surpris lui-même à réussir à tenir un semblant de conversation avec Shizu-chan sans céder à la crise de panique qui le menaçait. Ça lui avait fait du bien. Mais est-ce que c'était suffisant? Pas vraiment. Quand il pensait au blond, c'était toujours les mêmes images qui lui revenaient en tête. Une seule conversation ne pouvait pas suffire pour tout effacer... C'était évident. Il le savait depuis le départ, mais une partie de lui aurait préféré que ce soit le contraire...

Il respira fortement et regarda à nouveau son cahier. Une seule question lui occupa alors tout l'esprit : mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire au juste? Il se sentait tellement perdu. Il voulait avancer, cependant ce n'était pas si simple. Où était la prochaine prise sur cette fichue falaise? Et s'il se trompait et que les rochers n'étaient pas assez solides là où il mettait les mains? Il frissonna légèrement... Il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance qui ne faisait que grandir en lui au fil des jours. Ce n'était pas normal. Ça devrait être l'inverse normalement, non? Et pourtant... Pourtant, au plus il grimpait le long de cette falaise, au plus il se sentait hésitant.

Il voulait tant retrouver le contrôle de sa vie et chasser toutes ses mauvaises pensées. Mais pour ça, où devait-il s'accrocher maintenant? Il en avait bien une petite idée... mais l'incertitude lui nouait l'estomac. Pourtant, même si sa peur était toujours très présente, il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il avait envie de reparler à Shizuo... Le dernier message du blond lui avait même redonné un peu de confiance.

Izaya joua alors nerveusement avec sa bague. Il ne savait pas dire ce qui le poussait réellement à vouloir reparler à Shizuo – surtout que rien que d'y penser, une boule de stress se formait déjà dans son estomac. Est-ce que c'était son obsession pour Shizu-chan que se manifestait à nouveau ou est-ce que c'était parce qu'il pensait qu'il avait trouvé là une méthode pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation? Il ne le savait pas. Peut-être que c'était un peu des deux. Mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien d'arriver à parler à Shizuo tout en ne cédant pas à la panique qu'il avait envie de réessayer. Peut-être qu'au plus il lui parlerait, au plus il arriverait à passer au-dessus de ses peurs. Peut-être aussi qu'il pourrait réellement réussir à dédiaboliser Shizuo s'il parvenait à avoir plusieurs conversations normales avec lui. Ça devrait bien finir par arriver, non...?

Izaya caressa distraitement son téléphone, presque désespéré à l'idée de ne jamais réussir à se débarrasser de sa peur... Que risquait-il à reprendre contact? L'écran le protégeait. Et s'il énervait Shizuo au point de le faire revenir ici, Celty était dans le salon. Elle pourrait le retenir, Izaya ne devrait pas être blessé... Mais, malgré tout, ses gestes étaient hésitants. Même s'il savait qu'il pouvait le faire – puisqu'il avait réussi à tenir le coup la veille – ça n'en restait pas moins très angoissant. Parce que Shizuo était imprévisible. Izaya ne pouvait pas contrôler ses réactions et ça, c'était extrêmement terrifiant. Mais s'il ne continuait pas sur sa lancée, Izaya savait qu'il vivrait ça comme un échec. Il voulait tant se débarrasser de l'emprise que Shizuo avait sur lui. Il souhaitait enfin être libre. Il désirait juste revivre...

Prenant alors sur lui et porté par les derniers mots de Shizu-chan, qui le rassuraient toujours à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il alla rapidement dans ses messages. Mais, alors qu'il n'avait plus qu'à écrire ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il se bloqua devant son écran, l'esprit complètement vide... Jusque-là, c'était toujours le blond qui avait initié la conversation. Izaya n'avait eu, à chaque fois, qu'à lui répondre. Mais ici... Il ne voyait pas comment il allait commencer... Il ne pouvait pas juste le saluer ou lui demander comment il allait. Ce serait bizarre... Et, en plus, ça énerverait surement Shizuo. Le blond n'aimerait probablement pas qu'Izaya soit trop familier avec lui. Ce dernier essaya alors de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. C'était bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il ne l'aurait cru...

Il passa alors nerveusement une main sur sa nuque. Il n'avait jamais eu de vraies conversations avec le blond jusqu'ici. Dans le passé, ils ne s'échangeaient que des insultes à peine voilées et des menaces de mort... Izaya se concentra un long moment. Il devait trouver une approche qu'il lui convienne. Il regarda alors son écran, sans bouger. Il n'y arrivait pas... Et il sentait son angoisse monter en lui de façon sournoise et désagréable. Il ferma alors les yeux et plaça une main sur son ventre. Il s'appliqua à bien respirer. Inspirer, expirer. C'était devenu un automatisme chez lui maintenant. Dès qu'il sentait la panique arriver, il se forçait à faire des exercices de respiration. Même s'il était un peu sceptique au départ, il devait bien reconnaître que c'était assez efficace... Il se calma alors peu à peu. Ses doigts tremblaient toujours, mais c'était gérable. Il inspira une nouvelle fois profondément. Allez, il devait se lancer... Comme hier... Mais il se sentait tellement nerveux!

Dire que la veille, il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait plus la force de reparler à Shizuo et voilà qu'il voulait déjà le refaire moins de vingt-quatre heures après. Ces changements d'humeur le déstabilisaient toujours un peu et il se dit qu'il devait quand même être réellement masochiste pour vouloir retenter l'expérience... Il regarda alors à nouveau son cahier et soupira profondément. Non, cette fois-ci, ça n'avait rien avoir avec une quelconque envie de se faire du mal, bien au contraire. Il avait juste envie – non, besoin! – d'arriver à reprendre le contrôle sur sa relation avec Shizuo! C'était sa seule façon d'arriver à se détacher de ses craintes, il en avait eu la preuve cette nuit. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de lâcher maintenant... Il devait se forcer à lui parler, pour aller encore plus loin!

Il eut alors une idée et attrapa son téléphone, avant de commencer à taper quelques mots. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de revenir là-dessus auparavant, mais maintenant... Maintenant, il se disait que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de clarifier la situation directement avec lui, sans l'intermédiaire de Shinra ou de Celty... Et puis, c'était une bonne façon de lancer la conversation. Mais le sujet était un peu délicat... Pourvu que Shizuo ne s'énerve pas... Les mains tremblantes et la respiration difficile, il se força alors à envoyer son message. Il se décida un peu plus rapidement que la veille, même si c'était tout autant angoissant. L'air se fit plus froid, ce qui augmenta ses tremblements. Les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, il se mit à attendre nerveusement, ne pouvant, de toute façon, rien faire d'autre...

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, Shizuo inspira profondément la fumée de sa cigarette, gardant les yeux rivés sur Shiroi. Il était tard, il n'y avait quasiment plus personne dans le parc. C'était sans doute ça qui avait enfin décidé son chien à s'éloigner un peu de lui et à dégourdir ses pattes. Shizuo le regardait courir dans l'herbe, soulagé de voir que ses blessures semblaient être totalement guéries à présent... L'air était frais, mais pas désagréable pour autant. Il s'assit alors sur un banc. Il se sentait bien. Ces derniers temps, toutes ses tensions semblaient avoir disparues. Ses problèmes étaient pourtant loin d'être résolus et sa culpabilité n'était pas prête de s'envoler, mais ça n'avait plus autant d'importance qu'avant. Parce que, désormais, il savait qu'il y avait encore une chance pour que ce soit réparable.

Parler avec Izaya avait été bizarre. Shizuo s'était senti assez maladroit, mais il était content, parce que ça s'était bien passé. Même si, maintenant, il ne savait pas très bien comment il devait agir. Il aurait bien voulu continuer à parler avec lui. Avec le retour d'Izaya, Shizuo avait compris qu'ils avaient besoin de mettre les choses au clair. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer à autre chose sans se confronter au moins une fois l'un à l'autre. Mais depuis que Shizuo avait vu à quel point Izaya avait peur de lui, il n'osait pas faire le premier pas.

De manière générale, Shizuo se sentait perdu. Ce n'était pas une sensation qu'il côtoyait souvent. Et ça le perturbait. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment agir avec Izaya et il ne pouvait se confier à personne. Aujourd'hui, il avait eu envie de parler de cet échange de messages avec Tom, mais il s'était retenu. Parce qu'il savait que ce dernier ne comprendrait pas. Et il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer pour ça. De l'extérieur, ça devait paraître bizarre. Ouais, peut-être. Mais Shizuo se fichait pas mal de ce que les autres pensaient de lui et de sa relation avec Izaya. Tant pis si ça l'obligeait du coup à tout garder pour lui. Il ne voulait, de toute façon, pas se disputer avec Tom. Il connaissait son avis sur la question, mais pour rien au monde il n'avait envie d'arrêter de parler avec Izaya – la conversation de la veille lui ayant laissé un goût d'inachevé – même s'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Et il avait l'impression que ce sentiment était réciproque.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Une seule fois. C'était un message. Espérant que cela vienne de la puce, Shizuo attrapa sans attendre son portable et le déverrouilla. Ses yeux tombèrent alors tout de suite sur les mots d'Izaya, ce qui lui procura un étrange sentiment de joie. Izaya revenait vers lui une nouvelle fois. C'était vraiment bon signe...

 _« Même si tu t'en doutes déjà, je voulais te dire moi-même que j'y n'étais pour rien dans la dégradation de ton appartement et encore moins dans l'attaque qui a suivi. »_

Tout en lisant ce message, Shizuo tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette. Izaya avait quand même une drôle de façon de s'exprimer. L'ancien barman ne comprenait pas très bien non plus pourquoi il revenait là-dessus. Shizuo n'avait plus aucun doute sur ce sujet depuis bien longtemps. Mais bon, en soi, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça d'avoir la confirmation par Izaya. Ouais, pour une fois qu'il lui disait clairement les choses, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il ne tarda alors pas à lui répondre.

 _« Je sais. Si ça avait été toi, t'aurais été plus subtil. »_

Quand le message s'afficha sur son écran, Izaya sursauta malgré lui. Grimaçant de sa propre réaction, qu'il ne supportait pas, il lut rapidement sa réponse. Etrangement, il ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, Shizuo le connaissait toujours aussi bien. Parce qu'effectivement, s'il avait voulu attaquer Shizuo après son retour à Ikebukuro, il ne s'y serait pas pris de cette façon-là. Il aurait, au contraire, tout fait pour que le blond ne puisse pas le soupçonner.

Mais son sourire ne resta pas longtemps affiché sur son visage. Très vite, de légers frissons parcoururent son corps. Ça y était, la conversation était lancée. Le plus dur était fait, non? Il n'avait plus qu'à lui répondre... Il respira profondément, essayant de rester calme, avant d'écrire à nouveau.

 _« Tu as su réparer les dégâts? »_

 _« Ouais. Kadota a fait du bon boulot. »_

Le message lui vint rapidement, ce qui donna une étrange sensation à Izaya. C'était difficile à gérer pour lui. C'était trop instantané. En plus, ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre de discuter comme ça avec Shizuo. C'était presque... normal... et, en même temps, c'était forcé. Izaya sentait bien qu'il cherchait désespérément une façon de communiquer avec lui. Mais là, il se sentait bloqué. Il avait cru que ce serait plus facile une fois la conversation lancée. Cependant, il voyait déjà ses limites après seulement quelques phrases... Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça. Comment relancer la conversation? D'ailleurs, de quoi pouvait-on bien parler avec une personne qu'on avait haï pendant dix longues années...? Heureusement, ce fut le blond qui renvoya un message quelques secondes plus tard, coupant court aux réflexions angoissantes du brun.

 _« Tu sais qui est derrière tout ça? »_

Shizuo ne posa pas cette question par hasard. A vrai dire, il avait saisi cette occasion pour le faire parce que c'était une interrogation qu'il avait depuis longtemps. Et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait lui répondre, c'était Izaya. En même temps, cette demande n'avait également rien d'anodin, l'ancien barman était très curieux de voir ce que la puce allait lui dire en retour.

Ouais, en toute franchise, Shizuo n'avait pas de problème à parler avec l'informateur – il le voulait même – mais, ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester sur ses gardes. Sa culpabilité ne lui avait jamais fait oublier qui était réellement Izaya. Même si Shizuo le voyait d'une façon plus humaine désormais, il se souvenait, malgré tout, très bien de toutes ses manipulations et tous les mensonges qu'il lui avait débités. Shizuo savait qu'il restait une possibilité, même si Izaya avait vraiment peur de lui, que ce dernier tente de le manipuler à un moment ou à un autre. Alors oui, Shizuo voulait bien essayer de lui faire enfin confiance, mais il n'en devenait pas naïf pour autant. Au moindre mensonge, il stopperait net toutes conversations avec lui. Parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas retomber dans l'ancienne dynamique de leur relation. Il n'accepterait jamais non plus d'être manipulé par Izaya, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

De son côté, Izaya hésitait sur les informations à lui donner. Même s'il avait quelques pistes sérieuses, il ne savait pas qui était le coupable. Il pourrait surement le découvrir en s'y penchant plus longuement, mais il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin actuellement. Il était trop absorbé par ses problèmes pour s'intéresser à ça. Cette tentative de vengeance ne l'inquiétait pas en plus. Tant que Shizuo n'y était pas mêlé bien sûr...

 _« Je ne sais pas avec certitude. J'ai juste quelques soupçons, mais rien de concret. »_

Shizuo expira lentement la fumée de sa cigarette, tout en sondant sa réponse... Ouais, il avait l'impression qu'il lui disait la vérité. Si ce n'était que des soupçons, alors il préférait ne pas insister. Il y avait trop de risques qu'il s'énerve sur quelqu'un d'innocent. Ça n'en valait pas le coup...

Absorbé par sa conversation, il ne releva les yeux de son écran que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide lui toucher la main. Il vit alors que Shiroi était revenu près de lui. Il lui sourit et le caressa doucement. Il était tellement content et soulagé de voir tous les progrès que son chien avait accompli en si peu de temps. Le blond avait même l'impression que Shiroi n'avait plus du tout peur de lui à présent... Il ne put alors s'empêcher de penser qu'il aimerait qu'il en soit de même avec Izaya... Merde, cet échange par messages était peut-être sa seule chance d'y parvenir. Avec de la patience et en lui montrant qu'il ne s'en prendrait plus jamais physiquement à lui, peut-être qu'il pourrait arriver à faire comprendre à Izaya qu'il n'avait plus à avoir peur...

Mais Shizuo n'était pas stupide. Malheureusement, il savait bien que ce serait beaucoup plus dur de calmer les peurs d'Izaya que celles de Shiroi. Parce qu'ici, c'était lui qui avait blessé Izaya. Et parce que, malgré toutes les promesses qu'il pourrait lui faire, il n'était pas réellement persuadé d'arriver à ne plus s'énerver sur lui en toute circonstance. Non... Qu'il ne lui fasse plus jamais mal, ce n'était malheureusement pas quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas être absolument sûr.

Il soupira alors et finit par lui répondre, tout en continuant à caresser Shiroi.

 _« Je vois. Et sinon, comment est-ce que tu vas? »_

Izaya lut assez vite ces mots, le coeur battant fortement et le souffle court. Shizu-chan avait mis du temps avant de lui répondre, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer ses angoisses. Il n'avait alors pas pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. Mais c'était bon, il lui avait répondu... La boule au ventre, Izaya serra alors ses doigts autour de son téléphone pour les empêcher de trembler davantage. Il n'aimait pas trop ce qu'il lisait... Shizu-chan lui demandait-il réellement comment est-ce qu'il allait? Izaya trouvait sa question trop directe. Le blond ne tournait clairement pas autour du pot. L'informateur n'en était pas vraiment étonné ceci dit, Shizu-chan allant toujours droit au but, contrairement à lui qui préférait obtenir ce qu'il voulait de manière détournée. Mais ça ne lui plaisait quand même pas...

Izaya posa sa tête contre le mur, pratiquant ses exercices de respiration. Non, il n'allait pas céder à la panique, même si un profond malaise rampait le long de son ventre... Il pouvait le faire... Ce n'était qu'une simple question après tout... Allez, il s'en sortait bien jusqu'ici. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, cette question le dérangeait beaucoup... C'était peut-être banal vu de l'extérieur, cependant c'était très dur pour lui d'arriver à se confier à Shizuo, surtout sur cet aspect-là... Plus que tout, il voulait lui dire qu'il allait bien, parce que c'était Shizuo quand même. Mais il savait aussi que le blond ne supporterait plus aucun mensonge de sa part. Cette conversation, c'était un peu comme un test. Et ça, Izaya était persuadé qu'ils le voyaient tous les deux de cette façon-là. Après tout, l'informateur connaissait bien le blond lui aussi. Shizuo acceptait de lui parler, mais ce n'était surement pas sans condition. Si Izaya n'était pas foutu d'être honnête avec lui, l'ancien barman ne ferait peut-être plus l'effort de rester calme...

Inspirant profondément, Izaya écrivit alors sa réponse d'un geste tremblant. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation d'être mis à nue, encore moins cette impression d'être placé au pied du mur. Mais c'était malheureusement le prix à payer s'il voulait avancer. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus se servir de Shizuo comme avant. Il était obligé de lui donner quelque chose en retour s'il voulait que ces conversations se poursuivent. Et comme c'était actuellement le seul moyen qu'il voyait pour aller mieux, il se força à prendre sur lui et lui répondit donc honnêtement, tout en essayant d'ignorer ce froid qui lui gelait de plus en plus les poumons.

 _« Pas très bien, mais ça pourrait être pire. »_

Shizuo écrasa alors sa cigarette, mal à l'aise. Même si c'était ce qu'il voulait, cette sincérité était un peu déroutante. Et puis merde, c'était vraiment bizarre de parler avec la puce, encore plus de le voir être aussi franc avec lui. Enfin, c'était sans doute ce dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux pour arriver à avancer. Il passa alors une main sur sa nuque, essayant de calmer la tension qui s'y installait doucement. Etre honnête et parler franchement de ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux et des conséquences, c'était vraiment ce que voulait Shizuo. Ça ne servait à rien de faire l'autruche après tout. Alors, même si c'était un sujet compliqué, il décida de continuer là-dessus.

 _« Shinra m'a dit que tu avançais bien dans ta rééducation. Tu devrais être content, non? Tu en es où? »_

Izaya ressentit immédiatement de désagréables picotements parcourir ses jambes rien qu'en lisant cette phrase. Il ne se sentait plus au pied du mur là, il avait carrément l'impression d'être comprimé contre les briques. Ses tremblement s'intensifièrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Sa respiration se fit haletante et sa tête se mit à tourner. Il sentit son estomac chuter douloureusement dans son ventre. Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que Shizuo se montrait-il aussi direct? Il ne pouvait pas gérer ça... C'était trop brutal... Beaucoup trop brutal... Il se sentait mal, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Shizuo l'étouffait. Ce dernier devait s'éloigner... et ne surtout pas venir s'immiscer de force dans ses problèmes... Il pouvait l'accepter venant de Shinra, mais pas de Shizuo... Non, c'était trop... il ne trouvait pas de mot, mais c'était juste trop...

 _« Tu tiens vraiment à parler de ça? »_

 _« Ouais. »_

Shizuo grogna. Merde, il avait répondu trop vite. Mais putain, il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir réfléchir avant de répondre à quelqu'un!

 _« Mais je veux pas te forcer. »_

Il renvoya ce message, avant de passer nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas tout ça. Il avait la désagréable impression de marcher sur des oeufs et c'était vraiment pénible! Mais il ne voulait pas brusquer Izaya... Putain, c'était quand même bien plus facile de se montrer patient avec Shiroi qu'avec la puce...

De son côté, Izaya plissa légèrement les yeux. Décidément, il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il sentait qu'il se mettait sur la défensive. Parler de son état actuel était toujours délicat pour lui, mais c'était encore pire avec Shizuo. Même si, soi-disant, il ne voulait pas le forcer, Izaya se sentait malgré tout bel et bien obligé de se dévoiler, de se mettre à nue. Il avait peur de la réaction de Shizuo s'il refusait de lui répondre, ce qui, du coup, lui donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix et il ne supportait pas ça... Le malaise qu'il ressentait ne cessa alors de s'agrandir jusqu'à prendre toute la place dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer normalement...

 _« Tu veux peut-être des détails pour déculpabiliser? À moins que ça ne t'amuse de savoir que je ne peux toujours pas remarcher? »_

La phrase partit presque d'elle-même, avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, tant il étouffait. Il en eut alors le souffle coupé. Il n'aurait pas dû lui envoyer ça! Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui... Sa respiration se fit alors de plus en plus lourde, le forçant à chercher péniblement son oxygène. C'était insupportable... Sa main gauche s'agrippa désespérément à son pantalon, ses ongles s'enfonçant légèrement dans sa chair à travers le tissu. Son autre main essayait de tenir tant bien que mal son téléphone... Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien... Et la réponse, qui ne tarda pas à venir, ne fit qu'empirer son mal-être.

 _« Non putain! Ferme ta sale bouche et arrête de raconter de la merde! »_

En lisant ces mots, un air glacial s'infiltra dans ses poumons. Sa gorge se serra. Izaya laissa alors échapper un faible gémissement. Il sentait la peur monter dans sa poitrine. Les premiers signes d'une crise de panique se firent ressentir... Il avait l'impression que chaque respiration lui brûlait la gorge... Il transpirait, il se sentait fiévreux... Il avait mis Shizuo en colère. Même en faisant attention, il avait réussi à l'énerver. Il ressentait toute l'agressivité du blond à travers l'écran. Une horrible envie de vomir lui prit alors le ventre. Il laissa retomber son téléphone sur les draps, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il avait été présomptueux. Il ne pouvait pas parler avec Shizuo sans ressentir cette peur qui le dévorait de l'intérieur... C'était juste impossible qu'ils puissent avoir une conversation normale...

Ses mains s'accrochèrent violemment à ses cheveux. Il avait envie de les tirer fortement, de se les arracher, de se faire du mal... Il avait encore fait n'importe quoi! Tout son corps tremblait. Non... il devait absolument se calmer... Il sentait son coeur lui remonter dans la poitrine. Merde... il allait réellement vomir... Il se força alors à respirer longuement, espérant faire passer cette sensation plus que désagréable. Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête... que tout s'arrête...

A plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, Shizuo tremblait également. Mais lui, c'était de colère. Il n'avait pas supporté les paroles d'Izaya, mais c'était surtout contre lui-même qu'il était fâché. Il n'aurait pas dû lui répondre comme ça. Mais putain, il avait tellement eu l'impression de revoir la puce d'autrefois, qui le faisait chier rien que par sa présence, il avait entendu sans peine sa voix désagréable lui sortir ces mots. Merde, ce n'était pas une excuse. Il aurait dû prendre sur lui... Mais il n'allait pas non plus s'empêcher d'être lui-même juste pour apaiser les craintes stupides d'Izaya! Putain, il se sentait de plus en plus perdu sur la façon dont il devait agir. Il n'avait rien dit de mal, même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû répondre aussi sèchement. Mais prendre des gants, avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc!

Il attendit alors, dans un grand état de tension, que son téléphone vibre à nouveau. Mais, aucun message ne lui parvint. Au bout de dix minutes à regarder stupidement son écran, il grogna, de mauvaise humeur. Génial! Il lui avait surement encore fait peur. Putain! Mais ce n'était que de simples mots! Et il n'allait certainement pas s'excuser pour ça! A Izaya aussi d'arriver à gérer ça! C'était sa façon de fonctionner! Il ne pouvait pas non plus changer du tout au tout! Soupirant fortement, il finit par se relever et décida de rentrer.

 _«_ Allez viens, Shiroi _. »_

Il avança alors à grands pas en direction de son appartement. Il ne se sentait pas bien et il commençait à en avoir marre de tout ça. Marre de se prendre autant la tête parce qu'il ne savait pas comment communiquer avec Izaya...

Dès qu'il fut chez lui, il donna à manger à son chien et alla dans sa cuisine. Il ouvrit son frigo, peu inspiré. Mais il devait bien manger. Il sortit alors quelques légumes et commença à préparer son repas. Il essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, pour se changer les idées, mais son regard ne cessait de se poser sur son téléphone à intervalles réguliers. Merde! Pourquoi tout devait-il être toujours aussi compliqué avec cette foutue puce? Décidément, il n'arriverait jamais à le comprendre.

Rageusement, il s'assit alors à table et commença à manger. Mais il ne supportait pas ce silence. Ils avaient tellement bien commencé tous les deux. Ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça, pas déjà, pas de façon aussi stupide. Ce n'était rien, en plus, ce qu'ils s'étaient dit! Merde, ça montrait bien à quel point ils étaient tous deux irritables et tendus. Un rien pouvait faire dérailler ce semblant de normalité qu'ils essayaient d'installer entre eux depuis hier soir. Mais Shizuo ne voulait pas perdre ce faible lien qui se créait lentement. C'était important. Il sentait qu'il avait encore besoin de lui parler pour réussir à aller mieux. Rien ne serait jamais réglé s'ils stoppaient là leurs interactions. Il soupira alors fortement, prit sur lui et attrapa son téléphone pour renvoyer un message.

 _« Aucun de tes mots ne me fera jamais déculpabiliser. »_

Il grogna tout en reprenant son repas. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à savoir comment il devait s'y prendre avec Izaya. Il se sentait terriblement maladroit. Mais, surtout, il se rendait compte à quel point il y avait encore beaucoup de tension entre eux deux. L'écran adoucissait un peu ce sentiment, mais ne pouvait pas l'effacer totalement... Merde... Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'ils essayaient réellement de se parler, c'était normal que ça ne se passe pas si bien que ça, non? Ils devaient tous les deux arriver à trouver leurs marques. Et c'était tellement difficile après ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur dernier combat...

Mais Shizuo n'avait vraiment pas envie que ce maigre contact entre eux s'arrête, pas maintenant, pas avoir leur échange de la veille qui lui avait donné tant d'espoir. Sinon, il avait l'impression que la situation allait complètement dégénérer et qu'Izaya lui échapperait pour toujours... Merde, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu pourtant, mais là... Il y avait encore trop de choses à régler entre eux... Sans doute que sa démarche était égoïste, mais Shizuo voulait plus que tout arriver à enfin passer à autre chose au lieu d'être toujours bloqué sur ce qu'il lui avait fait cette putain de nuit-là et sur la peur qu'il lui inspirait désormais. Et pour ça, il n'avait pas le choix que de se confronter à la puce... Enfin, c'était sa vision des choses en tout cas...

Mais, alors que Shizuo essayait d'y voir plus clair, Izaya, de son côté, peinait à calmer sa crise de panique naissante. Lorsque son téléphone vibra à nouveau, sa boule au ventre se durcit et il hésita à le regarder. Mais il avait trop besoin de savoir. Le souffle court, il l'attrapa alors et lut les mots de Shizuo. Lentement et plusieurs fois. Ses angoisses se calmèrent alors un peu. Shizu-chan ne semblait plus énervé et était même revenu vers lui... Il respira fortement et essaya de prendre sur lui. Il pouvait le faire. Ce n'était qu'un autre combat contre lui-même... Allez, il devait arrêter de se laisser enfermer continuellement dans sa peur. Il devait se forcer à continuer cet échange. Ce n'était qu'en se confrontant à Shizuo qu'il pourrait aller mieux, non? Mais il ne se sentait pas bien, comme s'il était malade. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à lui parler, il avait l'impression de passer brusquement d'un sentiment à un autre et c'était vraiment difficile à gérer... Les mains toujours tremblantes, il parvint néanmoins à lui répondre.

 _« Tu ne devrais pas culpabiliser pour ça. Je t'ai poussé à le faire. »_

 _« Et? Ça justifie ma violence? »_

Izaya passa lentement un doigt sur ses lèvres, la respiration toujours un peu saccadée. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à cette réponse. Décidément... L'imprévisibilité de Shizu-chan était toujours d'actualité... Enfin, au moins, elle permettait d'apaiser un peu la tension qui parasitait son corps. Comme s'il sentait que la tempête était passée. Même s'il était toujours très nerveux, il parvint à reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur lui et continua la conversation, parvenant à faire comme si la peur ne lui gelait pas le ventre.

 _« Mais tu penses que je le méritais, non? »_

L'ancien barman souffla devant cette question. Putain, Izaya était vraiment chiant avec ses phrases à la con! Et il le mettait dans une situation vraiment désagréable. Merde, il le cherchait, non? Shizuo n'allait certainement pas lui mentir pour lui faire plaisir.

 _« Ouais. Avec toute la merde que t'as foutue autour de toi, tu le méritais. Mais ça change rien au fait que je n'aurais jamais dû céder à la violence. »_

Malgré sa nervosité, Izaya ricana légèrement, se surprenant lui-même. Mais cette réponse lui plaisait. Au moins, Shizu-chan était honnête avec lui et ça lui faisait du bien. Oui, ça lui faisait du bien parce qu'il ne ressentait aucune pitié dans ses propos et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Mais la fin du message... Izaya pouvait sentir toute la culpabilité de l'ancien barman à travers ces mots. C'était tellement étrange... Eux qui se cherchaient sans aucune hésitation autrefois... Izaya qui le poussait à bout avec amusement, Shizuo qui lui lançait n'importe quel objet avec force et précision. Et maintenant... Izaya avait peur, Shizuo culpabilisait...

L'informateur se mit alors à rire. Il rigola longuement, sa voix s'élevant dans les aigües de façon incontrôlable. C'était nerveux, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Mais comment avaient-ils pu tomber aussi bas tous les deux? Izaya se souvenait sans peine de leur rencontre. A cette époque, leur haine était amusante. Toutes ces courses poursuites, ça avait été un jeu, un simple jeu. Mais avec les années, les sentiments d'Izaya pour Shizuo s'étaient tordus. Jusqu'à devenir cette haine intense proche du dégoût. Et son obsession pour lui n'avait fait qu'accroître également, s'incrustant si profondément en lui qu'elle en avait été douloureuse.

Mais qu'en était-il de tout ça à présent? Izaya le haïssait-il toujours autant? Au-delà de sa peur, que ressentait-il exactement pour Shizuo? Il savait qu'il s'était trompé sur lui, que ce dernier était humain. Mais, pour autant, est-ce que ça pouvait faire disparaitre dix années de profonds ressentiments? Izaya ne le savait pas. Quand il pensait au blond, il ne ressentait que de la peur, il n'arrivait pas à voir plus loin que ça. Est-ce que c'était pareil pour Shizuo? Est-ce que sa culpabilité dépassait la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard?

Un sourire tordu s'afficha alors sur son visage. Leur relation ne ressemblait vraiment à rien. Mais Izaya y voyait pourtant étrangement clair ce soir. Malgré ce que Shizuo lui avait affirmé, sans doute qu'il avait besoin d'avoir des détails sur son état pour pouvoir passer au-dessus de sa culpabilité, tout comme Izaya avait besoin de lui parler pour passer au-dessus de sa peur... Il passa alors nerveusement une main sur ses jambes, sentant naitre en lui l'envie d'enfoncer à nouveau ses ongles dans cette chaire si faible... Peut-être qu'il devait bien ça à Shizuo... Peut-être qu''il pouvait réussir à parler de lui-même de son était s'il ne se sentait pas obligé de le faire... Oui, peut-être...

 _« Il n'y a pas de raison de revenir là-dessus. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu devrais en faire de même. »_

Après avoir envoyé ces mots, Izaya serra ses doigts fortement sur ses jambes. Il avait vraiment l'impression de marcher en permanence sur une corde raide avec Shizuo. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il se rendait compte que chaque mot utilisé pouvait être une bombe potentielle. Sa tête se mit à nouveau à tourner, il manquait d'air. Cette conversation était tellement difficile... Mais il s'accrochait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder.

 _« T'es bizarre puce. T'as enfin la preuve que je suis un monstre et tu n'en fais rien? »_

Izaya soupira. Décidément, il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait du mal à avancer... Il secoua légèrement la tête. _Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan... Tu n'as donc rien compris à ce que je t'ai dit hier?_

 _« Je t'ai dit que je m'étais trompé, non? Tu n'es pas un monstre. »_

Les mains de Shizuo furent prises d'un spasme involontaire en lisant ces mots. Il avait supposé qu'Izaya disait qu'il s'était trompé par rapport à sa manière d'agir avec lui, mais jamais il n'aurait pu croire que sa pensée aille aussi loin. _Izaya_... Il ferma les yeux un moment. _Tu n'es pas un monstre_... Merde! Jamais il n'aurait cru que la puce puisse lui dire ça un jour... Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit trop tard pour qu'Izaya lui lâche ces mots-là? Putain, ça n'avait strictement aucun sens!

Il passa une main sur son visage. Il avait mal... Ça le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il se sentait totalement pris de court. Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de crier haut et fort que ce n'était pas à Izaya de décider s'il était un monstre ou non. Il voulait le secouer aussi, lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas excuser aussi facilement ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là... Il souhaitait tellement de choses, mais au final, il se contenta de simples mots, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.

 _« Ne dis pas ça. J'en suis un. Et c'est pas discutable. »_

Izaya resta immobile devant ce message. Il comprit alors réellement, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, qu'il n'était pas le seul à encore souffrir de leur dernier combat et ce constat le rendit étrangement triste. Son regard se perdit à travers la fenêtre. La nuit était en train de tomber... Combien de fois Izaya n'avait-il pas attendu pile ce moment-là pour sortir et aller trainer à Ikebukuro dans l'espoir de tomber sur Shizuo? Ses doigts se refermèrent en poings, agrippant les pans de son pantalon. Quel gâchis... Merde, il donnerait vraiment tout pour pouvoir revenir en arrière!

Il respira fortement, avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur son écran. Que devait-il répondre à ça? Il ne pouvait pas réconforter Shizuo. Ce n'était pas sa place. Ça n'aurait aucun sens. Et il n'en avait, de toute façon, pas la force. Parce que, quand il fermait les yeux, il voyait toujours Shizuo sous son plus mauvais jour. Si semblable à une bête... à un traqueur qui voulait en finir au plus vite avec sa proie... Il souffla longuement, comme pour se remettre les idées en place, avant de lui renvoyer un message, qui n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup de sens juste après le dernier envoyé, mais qu'importe. Ça en avait pour lui.

 _« C'est vrai que ma rééducation se passe bien. Je vais même commencer un nouvel exercice la prochaine fois. C'est difficile et douloureux, mais ce n'est pas irréversible, alors je m'accroche. »_

Shizuo fut plus qu'étonné de recevoir un tel message. Mais pourquoi revenait-il avec ça? Quel était le rapport avec ce qu'il venait de lui dire? Il grogna. Décidément, il avait du mal à suivre Izaya. Est-ce qu'il essayait de le soulager en disant ça? Mouais, c'était bizarre, surtout venant de la puce. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre parce que, au moins, il avait eu sa réponse.

 _« Bien. Continue comme ça. »_

Merde, il était tellement maladroit, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre... Cette situation était vraiment étrange... mais pas si désagréable que ça en fin de compte. Même s'il ne se sentait pas très bien, jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir parler avec Izaya de cette manière-là avant. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas aussi catastrophique que ce qu'il aurait cru... Et ces mots... _Tu n'es pas un monstre_... Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'Izaya les ait réellement écrits.

Il inspira profondément. Est-ce que la puce le pensait réellement? Putain, pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait autant d'effet? Pourquoi est-ce que ça le faisait se sentir... triste en fait...? Et puis... est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui faire confiance sur un sujet aussi important? Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire tous les deux? Se parler, s'excuser... Que cherchaient-ils à atteindre? Que voulait Izaya...?

Il finit par quitter la cuisine, décidant de tout ranger plus tard, et se laissa presque tomber sur son divan. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de tout ça. Il était juste perdu et confus comme jamais il ne l'avait été...

Tous les deux restèrent alors un moment immobile, pensifs. Ce silence ne fut, cependant, pas dérangeant. La tension retombait doucement, comme si le coup d'éclat de tout à l'heure n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Cette mise à plat, même un peu forcée, avait été nécessaire, ils le savaient...

Couché dans son lit, Izaya regarda fixement le plafond. Sa respiration se fit lentement plus régulière. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, son esprit n'était pas uniquement focalisé sur la peur lorsqu'il pensa à Shizuo. Peut-être que ce qu'il retrouverait derrière cette peur quand tout serait fini, ce n'était pas de la haine, mais bien des regrets. Il en goutait déjà le goût amer ce soir. Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là avait eu un plus grand impact sur Shizu-chan qu'il ne l'aurait cru... Ce dernier devait s'en vouloir à un point inimaginable...

A ce moment-là, Izaya ne put s'empêcher de douter. Leurs sentiments respectifs étaient tellement ancrés profondément en eux qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'ils puissent parvenir un jour à s'en défaire. Ne faisaient-ils pas fausse route en essayant de les supprimer? Ils n'auraient peut-être pas le choix d'apprendre à vivre avec ça. Peut-être qu'Izaya aurait toujours peur de Shizuo, parce qu'une agression pareille, même provoquée, était difficile à oublier. Et, pour les mêmes raisons, peut-être que Shizuo ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Mais ce constat était bien trop amer pour Izaya, lui qui voulait tant y croire.

Il inspira alors profondément, avant de lui renvoyer un message. Sans aucun filtre. Sans aucun faux-semblants.

 _« Je suis fatigué... Mais est-ce que je peux à nouveau te parler demain?_ _»_

Son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus fort lorsque le message fut envoyé. Ce genre de question... C'était la première fois qu'il se dévoilait autant à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça allait bien au-delà du fait de dire s'il allait bien ou non ou même de parler de sa rééducation. Là, il lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il voulait continuer leurs discussions. C'était une demande ouverte... Izaya n'aimait pas agir comme ça, il se sentait vulnérable. Il se mettait dans une position où il pouvait être rejeté, mais il sentait que c'était nécessaire. Pour que Shizuo puisse donner son accord. Et pour qu'ils puissent essayer d'enfin partir tous les deux dans la même direction...

 _« Oui, tu peux._ _»_

Juste trois mots. Trois mots francs et directs qui voulaient tout dire...

* * *

Premier chapitre à être consacré 100% au Shizaya! Bon, il a fallu attendre le chapitre 13, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu :).

A suivre: Si c'était à refaire


	14. Si c'était à refaire

Bonjour à tous! Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout!

Personne inconnu: merci pour ta review! :) Je me répète, mais elles me font à chaque fois plaisir. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes scénarios!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

 **14\. Si c'était à refaire**

Le téléphone vibra sur la table, attirant le regard de Tom. Ce dernier était assis dans un petit café avec Shizuo. Ils avaient eu une journée difficile et, d'un commun accord, avaient donc décidé de boire un coup pour se détendre. Ils étaient à peine installés depuis cinq minutes lorsque Shizuo reçut ce message. Non pas que ce soit spécialement étonnant en soi, mais Tom n'avait jamais vu le blond être autant sur son téléphone que ces derniers temps. L'homme aux dreadlocks ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire.

« Est-ce que tu m'aurais caché quelque chose? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

— De quoi tu parles? répondit Shizuo après avoir prévenu Izaya qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler pour le moment.

— Eh bien, tu n'as jamais été accro à ton téléphone. Si je me souviens bien, tu as même quitté les Dollars parce que tu en avais plus qu'assez de recevoir toutes les notifications, non?

— Ouais putain, qu'est-ce que c'était chiant cette connerie!

— Alors que là, reprit Tom, ça fait plusieurs jours que je te voie regarder souvent ton écran.

— Ah ouais? J'avais pas remarqué... »

Shizuo but une gorgée de son alcool fruité, pensif. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il faisait autant attention que ça à son téléphone.

« Tu as une petite-amie? »

Shizuo faillit s'étouffer en avalant de travers sa boisson. Il toussa fortement un moment, avant d'arriver à se reprendre.

« Non! Non, ce n'est pas ça.

— Désolé, répondit Tom. C'était l'impression que j'avais.

— C'est rien. »

Le blond s'essuya la bouche avant de soupirer.

« C'est Izaya, avoua-t-il alors.

— ... Izaya? s'étonna Tom. Comment ça?

— On a repris contact. Disons que... qu'on s'envoie des messages. »

Tom le regarda, plus que surpris. Alors là... Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça.

« Depuis quand? finit-il par demander.

— Un peu plus de deux semaines. »

Ouais, ça faisait plus de deux semaines maintenant qu'ils se parlaient tous les soirs. Shizuo pouvait dire que c'était quand même une routine plutôt étrange qui s'était mise en place. Après qu'il ait donné son accord pour poursuivre leur échange, il y avait eu un message, puis deux, puis trois, … jusqu'à ce Shizuo perde le compte. Il y avait parfois juste eu des salutations maladroites et des silences oppressants. Les premiers jours, leurs messages avaient été dignes d'un mauvais scénario bâclé. Insipide et totalement dénué de sens. La tension les avait crispé tous les deux, les rendant presque incapable de communiquer. Seules de maigres phrases, presque échangées en désespoir de cause, avaient pu être envoyées. D'une banalité tellement affligeante en plus que Shizuo ne s'en souvenait même plus.

Mais ça ne les avait pas empêché de continuer. Aucun d'eux ne voulait renoncer si vite. Peut-être auraient-ils pu poursuivre leur conversation sur leurs différends, mais Shizuo ne s'en était pas senti la force. Et il avait eu l'impression qu'Izaya était sans doute trop... trop fragile pour ça, que ce n'était plus au blond d'initier ce genre de sujet. Alors, il avait commencé à lui parler de ses journées, de son travail, des clients insupportables, … Et, avec le temps, Shizuo pouvait remarquer que la puce agissait de façon de plus en plus assurée avec lui.

« Je vois, marmonna Tom. J'imagine que tu sais ce que tu fais.

— Ouais. Mais tu n'approuves pas, hein?

— Pas vraiment. C'est juste que... J'ai du mal à lui faire confiance. Il t'a causé tellement d'ennuis dans le passé.

— Je sais, soupira Shizuo, je n'ai pas oublié. Mais ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant.

— Bien... Je ne peux pas affirmer que je te comprends, mais si ça te permet d'aller mieux, je n'ai rien à y redire.

— Merci. »

Shizuo sourit légèrement, avant de finir son verre. Il était content que Tom le prenne comme ça, parce que parler avec Izaya l'aidait à se sentir un peu plus apaisé. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas parfait. Il y avait encore pas mal de tensions entre eux. Shizuo avait parfois du mal à contenir sa colère quand Izaya se mettait à raconter n'importe quoi. Mais, dans ces cas-là, le blond arrêtait tout simplement d'envoyer des messages jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à se calmer. C'était toujours lui qui revenait ensuite vers la puce. Izaya ne le faisait jamais, mais Shizuo ne lui en voulait pas. Il se doutait bien que le brun devait avoir trop peur de lui pour arriver à le faire. Pour autant, Shizuo ne s'excusait jamais pour ses coups de sang parce qu'il estimait qu'il avait le droit aussi de se mettre en colère... Mais il faisait quand même attention. Il ne devait pas dépasser une certaine limite. Etre lui-même, d'accord, mais hors de question de se transformer à nouveau en un monstre sanguinaire qui détruisait tout sur son passage par simple énervement.

De cette manière, ils arrivaient à communiquer tous les deux. Ouais, enfin, c'était quand même un sacré avantage de se parler de cette façon-là. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il perde le contrôle et qu'il fasse du mal physiquement à Izaya. Et ça, ça le rassurait beaucoup. C'était sans doute pour ça aussi qu'il arrivait plus facilement à discuter avec lui... Et Izaya devait ressentir la même chose. Loin de tout danger, Shizuo sentait que la puce se montrait plus honnête. Lui-même s'énervait beaucoup moins. Jamais, auparavant, ça n'aurait été possible pour lui de parler comme ça avec Izaya. L'écran avait réussi à mettre une distance nécessaire entre eux pour qu'ils puissent enfin discuter ensemble.

Pourtant, malgré cette routine qui se mettait en place, Shizuo ne lui faisait toujours pas entièrement confiance. Il refusait, par exemple, de lui parler de Kasuka. Il ne voulait pas qu'Izaya sache qu'il allait devenir oncle. Ouais. En fait, leurs conversations se passaient bien tant qu'ils n'abordaient pas des sujets trop personnelles. Quand ils le faisaient, à tous les coups, Izaya se mettait sur la défensive et Shizuo s'énervait. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs plus abordé la question de sa rééducation. Ouais, de simples échanges, c'était tout ce qui fonctionnait. Shizuo se rendait compte à présent qu'il avait fait une erreur en voulant trop vite aborder en profondeur leurs problèmes. Izaya n'était pas prêt pour ça. Alors, l'ancien barman prenait son mal en patience, même si ce n'était pas toujours évident, tout en faisant de son mieux pour montrer au brun qu'il n'y avait plus de raison d'avoir peur de lui.

« Des nouvelles de ton frère? demanda alors Tom, tout en le sortant de ses pensées.

— Oui, il va très bien. Ruri aussi. Elle est déjà dans son sixième mois de grossesse. Je t'avoue que ça me fait de plus en plus bizarre.

— Je comprends. Mais je suis sûr que tu feras un très bon oncle. »

Shizuo sourit. Ouais, il l'espérait aussi... Ils continuèrent alors à parler un long moment. Du boulot, du nouveau film de Kasuka, de Vorona, ... Si bien que lorsque Shizuo quitta le café, la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Il marcha alors dans la rue, appréciant l'air frais qui frappait son visage et qui l'aidait à désaouler.

Il fut bien content quand il put enfin rentrer chez lui. La journée ayant été longue, il décida de prendre directement une douche, après avoir caressé Shiroi. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Ses muscles se détendirent lentement. Mais, alors qu'il avait pourtant passé une bonne soirée avec Tom, il n'espérait plus qu'une seule chose désormais : qu'Izaya soit encore réveillé. Merde, c'était dingue quand même. Il ne voulait plus se passer de leurs échanges du soir. Leurs mots étaient pourtant souvent maladroits et pas toujours très naturels, tant ils essayaient tous les deux de brider une partie de leur personnalité pour ne pas que leur conversation ne s'arrête brusquement. Mais il s'y accrochait, même si ce n'était pas la façon de communiquer qu'il préférait, parce que ça lui permettait au moins d'être actif. Depuis qu'il avait cru avoir tué Izaya, il n'avait cessé de se sentir impuissant. Alors qu'avec ces échanges, il pouvait enfin agir...

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par couper l'eau et quitta la douche. Se séchant rapidement, il attrapa ensuite son téléphone pour prévenir Izaya qu'il était rentré.

* * *

Dans l'appartement de Shinra et de Celty, Izaya attendait, presque malgré lui, des nouvelles de Shizuo. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il était avec Tom, mais qu'il lui parlerait plus tard. Allait-il réellement le faire? Les minutes s'étaient mises à défiler, le faisant de plus en plus douter. Cette envie de recevoir un message de sa part... ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils se parlaient tous les soirs depuis deux semaines que ça devait continuer. Shizuo avait le droit de voir d'autres personnes. Izaya n'était pas le centre de sa vie après tout... Une légère grimace déforma son visage à cette pensée. C'était faux. Longtemps, le brun avait cru être le seul à souffrir, à ne pas pouvoir oublier l'autre à cause de ses séquelles. Mais il savait désormais qu'il se trompait. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le même bateau, incapables de penser réellement à autre chose que cette nuit-là et espérant que leurs échanges leur permettraient enfin de passer au-dessus de ce qui s'était passé.

Pourtant, même s'il savait tout ça, ces deux dernières semaines n'avaient clairement pas été de tout repos pour Izaya. La crainte le dévorait sans cesse de l'intérieur, sa respiration se bloquait toujours dès les premiers mots échangés et le froid... le froid paralysait presque ses doigts à chaque fois qu'il devait lui répondre. Pourtant, il s'accrochait. Encore et encore. Les premiers jours, ça avait été horrible. Il s'était forcé à lui parler. Il avait eu alors l'horrible sensation de se noyer. Mais il avait continué à se battre contre lui-même. Après deux semaines, Izaya ressentait toujours de la crainte, avait encore des difficultés à respirer et le froid ne l'avait pas quitté, mais il avait appris à composer avec. Il se surprenait lui-même à revenir à la charge le lendemain, même quand il avait presque perdu pied la veille. Il avait tellement envie d'avancer et de combattre ce sentiment de peur et de tristesse, qui s'emparait de plus en plus de lui, qu'il ne laissait rien tomber. Il avait envie de croire qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Qu'il pouvait encore surmonter sa peur et Shizuo sa culpabilité, qu'ils n'avaient pas été trop loin. Alors il s'accrochait. Même quand il était au bord de la nausée, même quand ses doigts tremblaient tant qu'il lui fallait plusieurs minutes pour écrire un message. Il s'accrochait à cette falaise. Parce qu'il refusait de rester immobile.

Se confronter jour après jour à l'ancien barman, sans céder à la panique, lui faisait, au final, plus de bien que de mal. Désormais, le soir, au lieu de lutter contre ses idées noires, il luttait contre sa peur. Et c'était bien plus gratifiant. Parce que là, il sentait réellement qu'il avait de plus en plus de contrôle sur ses émotions. Parler avec Shizuo le soir lui permettait aussi d'arriver à s'endormir. Il ne restait plus éveillé toute la nuit dans la crainte que le blond ne vienne lui faire du mal. Il refaisait donc des nuits à peu près normales. Sa fatigue se faisait du coup beaucoup moins ressentir, même si tout n'était pas idyllique pour autant. Ses cauchemars, eux, n'avaient toujours pas disparu. Régulièrement, Izaya se réveillait en sursaut, le coeur palpitant comme jamais. Et, à chaque fois, il lui fallait plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et se rendre compte que Shizuo n'était pas là...

Quand est-ce que ses cauchemars partiraient? Quand serait-il enfin capable d'écrire ce que lui avait demandé Shinra? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il sentait, malgré tout, qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Alors, chaque soir, il parlait avec Shizuo, derrière cet écran si rassurant. Chaque soir, il faisait face à sa peur et apprenait de plus en plus à la dompter. Au final, il en avait même fait un petit rituel : ses angoisses lui montaient à la gorge, il se forçait à respirer profondément, Shizuo lui parlait normalement, le brun se détendait un peu, il arrivait à lui répondre et il respirait à nouveau profondément. C'était devenu mécanique. Les étapes étaient toujours les mêmes. Shizuo était plutôt régulier dans ses humeurs en plus, ce qui permettait à Izaya de pouvoir installer cette routine sans peine. Et, comme rien n'était venu la perturber pendant plus de deux semaines, le brun pouvait réellement s'y accrocher pour faciliter les échanges. Les étapes, désormais, duraient moins longtemps. Izaya ne savait pas si Shizuo le faisait consciemment ou non, mais ce dernier arrivait à calmer quelque peu ses angoisses en abordant des sujets légers et en se montrant proche de lui. Il instaurait un climat sécurisant qui redonnait confiance à Izaya.

Mais, malgré tout, le brun ne se faisait aucune illusion. Shizuo et lui avaient encore beaucoup de ressentiment l'un envers l'autre. D'ailleurs, si tous les deux entretenaient ce contact, ce n'était que dans leurs propres intérêts. Mais qu'importe. Ils en avaient besoin et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Izaya se montrait très lucide sur ces échanges C'était probablement un doux mélange d'obsession et d'envie de tout réparer qui les poussait à se parler aussi régulièrement. Et ça lui allait très bien. Izaya parvenait de mieux en mieux à gérer sa peur, ce qui avait sûrement une incidence sur la culpabilité de Shizuo. Ils étaient tous les deux gagnants avec cette méthode. Alors ils continuaient à se parler, sans trop se poser de questions.

Par contre, Shinra, lui, s'en posait. Il semblait trouver bizarre le fait qu'Izaya s'isole tout le temps dans sa chambre. Il l'interrogeait de plus en plus souvent, au grand agacement de l'informateur. A vrai dire, ce dernier hésitait beaucoup à lui dire la vérité. Il ne savait pas comment son ami réagirait à cette nouvelle et il n'avait pas envie qu'il lui fasse la morale. Alors, il ne disait rien...

Quand son téléphone vibra sur son bureau, l'extirpant de ses réflexions, Izaya vérifia directement si c'était bien Shizuo. Une angoisse persistante se logea immédiatement dans son estomac quand il vit son nom, mais ça allait... Il pouvait la gérer. Il respira alors longuement avant de lire le message.

« _Je suis là. Pff, quelle journée de merde!_ »

Il fut plutôt amusé par sa phrase. A nouveau, Shizuo parvenait à le mettre en confiance en lui parlant comme s'ils étaient proches. C'était faux, mais c'était plaisant. Lancer la conversation de cette façon-là apaisait réellement les appréhensions du brun, à défaut de les supprimer. Ce dernier pouvait alors se permettre de répondre plus librement, sans crainte d'énerver le blond.

 _ _« Vraiment? »__

Shizuo sourit légèrement en voyant qu'Izaya lui avait déjà répondu. Tout en se séchant les cheveux d'une main, il reprit son téléphone de l'autre.

 _« Ouais, y avait que des emmerdeurs. Putain, ils ne peuvent pas payer comme tout le monde? »_

Le pire, c'était les excuses qu'ils inventaient. A chaque fois, ça mettait les nerfs de Shizuo à rude épreuve!

 _« C'est le propre de l'humain de se mettre dans des situations difficiles. »_

 _« De là à emprunter de l'argent qu'ils ne pourront jamais rembourser? C'est complètement stupide! »_

 _« Pas tant que ça. Cet argent sert à résoudre un problème actuel. Le remboursement est secondaire, ils y penseront plus tard. Ils vivent sûrement une situation préoccupante. »_

Shizuo passa ses habits de nuit et rejoignit sa chambre, où l'attendait déjà Shiroi, couché dans son panier, tout en lisant les mots d'Izaya. Ouais, peut-être. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses comme ça. Mais quand même...

 _« On s'en fiche de ça. Il faut qu'ils payent. »_

 _« Pour toi, oui. Moi, je trouve ça intéressant de savoir pourquoi les humains se mettent dans ce genre de situation. »_

 _« Tu ne vois que leurs bons côtés, hein? »_

 _« Non, j'accepte juste tous leurs défauts. »_

Shizuo haussa les sourcils. La puce était quand même bizarre.

 _« Tu ne devrais pas. »_

Ça non, Izaya ne devrait pas tout accepter des autres, juste sous prétexte qu'ils étaient humains. Ça n'avait pas de sens!

 _« Raconte-moi l'excuse la plus stupide que tu as entendue aujourd'hui. »_

Et voilà, comme toujours, Izaya changeait de sujet quand les propos de Shizuo devenaient trop personnels. Mais qu'importe. Shizuo lui détailla donc ce qu'avait osé lui sortir un client, avant de s'énerver sur ce dernier. Cependant, alors qu'il le traitait d'abruti fini, il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu à peu près la même conversation quand il s'en était plaint à Tom... Merde, c'était bizarre... C'était une chose de se montrer familier avec Izaya, c'en était une autre de lui parler comme si rien de grave ne s'était passé entre eux...

Shizuo se glissa alors dans son lit, pensif. Ce n'était quand même pas simple cette situation. Le blond pensait toujours qu'ils devraient parler franchement et se confronter l'un à l'autre, mais comme il avait décidé d'attendre qu'Izaya soit prêt pour ça, il ne savait pas toujours comment il devait se comporter. Est-ce que passer la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien était vraiment utile? Ça devait sûrement permettre à Izaya de mieux passer au-dessus de ses peurs – du moins, Shizuo l'espérait – et il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable, au contraire! Mais était-ce une bonne idée pour autant?

En faisant fi de tous leurs problèmes, ils créaient une nouvelle dynamique qui ne leur ressemblait pas. Shizuo commençait à prendre un certain plaisir à parler avec Izaya. Il se surprenait même parfois à regarder son téléphone, dès que son travail était fini, en quête d'un nouveau message de sa part. Mais ce n'était pas réel.

En réalité, même si parler par écran interposé était leur seule option, ça les éloignait également de leurs véritables sentiments l'un pour l'autre en leur faisant un peu oublier avec qui ils discutaient vraiment. Ils le savaient, bien sûr, mais l'image qu'ils avaient de l'autre devenait peu à peu floue, tronquée. Ils pouvaient alors la façonner de la façon qu'ils voulaient. Et ils ne se privaient d'ailleurs pas pour le faire. C'était sans doute pour ça que Shizuo arrivait à parler avec Izaya comme s'ils étaient proches... Mais cette proximité était, malgré tout, bien trop faussée pour qu'elle lui plaise réellement.

Ce fut sur ces réflexions que Shizuo mit fin à l'échange. Il était tard et il travaillait le lendemain. Mais ces questionnements le poursuivirent dans les jours suivants. La communication avec Izaya devenait de plus en plus facile, poussant Shizuo à se demander ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Si la puce arrivait à lui parler par écrit, c'était une bonne chose, mais après? Est-ce que ça devait s'arrêter là? Est-ce que c'était suffisant pour Izaya? Parce que ça ne l'était pas pour lui. Il ne voulait pas de ce type d'échange avec lui sur le long terme. C'était trop faux pour le blond. Après, il prenait sur lui pour le bien d'Izaya. Mais justement, jusqu'où devait-il aller pour le bien d'Izaya? D'accord, il l'avait mis en fauteuil roulant. Cependant, sa culpabilité de ne devait pas non plus le pousser à n'être qu'un outil dans les mains du brun.

Merde, il se sentait perdu. Et, pour ne rien arranger, alors qu'il promenait Shiroi dans le parc à une l'heure tardive, il vit des deux lycéens qui marchaient côte à côte un peu plus loin... Il les reconnut sans peine... Il ne se souvenait plus de leur nom, mais il se rappelait très bien de l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec eux, même si ça commençait à dater maintenant. L'un deux lui avait rappelé Izaya et ça l'avait énervé. Il l'avait alors attaqué, avant d'être arrêté par l'autre garçon... Celui-là... Il n'avait clairement pas la force de Shizuo, mais il était comme lui malgré tout. Lui aussi avait dépassé les limites de son propre corps... Shizuo s'était reconnu en lui, alors ça l'avait vraiment perturbé de le voir protéger celui qui lui faisait penser à la puce...

Ces deux-là semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre. Et là, c'était réel. Un peu agacé par cette constatation, Shizuo finit par rentrer chez lui. Les revoir comme ça le faisait à nouveau réfléchir sur tout ce qu'Izaya et lui avaient gâché dans leur relation. Shizuo ne put alors pas s'empêcher de se demander à nouveau s'ils auraient pu être comme eux s'ils avaient au moins essayé... Sans réfléchir, il envoya alors un message à Izaya.

 _« Au fait, tu savais qu'il y avait deux nouveaux en ville qui nous ressemblaient? »_

Izaya fut plutôt étonné par sa question. Lui qui s'attendait simplement à recevoir des informations sur la journée de Shizuo comme chaque soir...

 _« Non, je ne savais pas... Est-ce qu'ils nous ressemblent vraiment? »_

 _ _« Ouais. Sauf qu'ils sont amis. Mini-moi a même protégé la mini-puce. »__

Shizuo se garda bien sûr de lui dire que c'était de lui-même qu'il avait fallu protéger l'autre garçon...

Izaya, quant à lui, plissa les yeux lorsqu'il reçut la réponse. Shizuo avait une de ces façons de s'exprimer... Mini-puce? Pour peu, il se sentirait presque vexé que le blond utilise ce surnom pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'était la deuxième phrase qui retenait le plus son attention. __Ils sont amis__... Il fronça alors les sourcils.

 _ _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça? »__

 _ _« C'est juste que ça me travaille parfois. Tu crois qu'on aurait pu être comme eux? »__

Izaya se mit alors à jouer nerveusement avec sa bague. Pourquoi Shizuo lui demandait-il ça? N'était-ce pas mieux de continuer leurs conversations superficielles sur le travail du blond? Izaya se força alors à respirer profondément, sentant l'angoisse monter en lui de façon plus que désagréable, avant de lui répondre.

 _ _« Non, ça n'aurait pas marché pour nous. »__

En réalité, Izaya n'en savait rien. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de connaître la vérité. Parce que, s'il se mettait à réfléchir à tout ça, il se sentirait encore plus dans le noir, alors qu'il commençait tout juste à entrevoir un peu de lumière.

 _ _« Peut-être bien, mais parfois j'aime imaginer le contraire. »__

Izaya sentit la nervosité monter de plus en plus en lui alors qu'il lisait ces mots. __Ne fais pas ça, Shizu-chan__... _Ne commence pas à croire qu'on aurait pu avoir une autre relation_... Les mots de Shizuo réveillait en lui quelque chose de... de douloureux... Etait-ce la culpabilité qui le faisait parler comme ça? Est-ce que deux semaines, c'était suffisant pour que l'ancien barman oublie à qui il avait à faire, oublie tout le mépris qu'il était censé ressentir pour lui? Peut-être, mais... mais c'était tellement injuste. Pourquoi avait-il fallu attendre que ça aille si loin entre eux pour que Shizuo se demande s'ils auraient pu être autre chose que des ennemis? _J'aime imaginer le contraire_... Non, Shizu-chan ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire miroiter une douce illusion qui n'arriverait jamais. Il ne fallait pas qu'il continue comme ça, parce que c'était très tentant de s'y laisser prendre. Ce serait une façon tellement agréable pour Izaya de contourner son traumatisme. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Il passa alors une main tremblante sur son visage. Il ne voyait pas Shizu-chan, il ne l'entendait pas. Ça n'avait rien de réel. Ça n'avait jamais rien eu de réel. Il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide. Shizuo se laissait trop aller à la culpabilité. Il voulait tellement bien faire qu'il en venait à tout mélanger. Cependant, Izaya, lui, savait qu'une amitié entre eux deux était tout simplement impossible...

Mais alors que l'informateur se perdait dans ses sombres réflexions, Shizuo s'étonna de n'avoir toujours aucune réponse de sa part. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal? Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui parler de ça. Merde, il n'en savait rien. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à sentir les sujets qu'il pouvait aborder ou non avec lui...

 _ _« Izaya? »__

Le téléphone de ce dernier vibra entre ses doigts et le sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda alors l'écran, perdu. Perdu, oui, c'était bien ce qu'il était. Avoir réussir à parler chaque soir avec Shizuo depuis deux semaines l'avait finalement bel et bien éloigné lui aussi de la réalité... Shizuo ne savait plus où il en était. Et visiblement, c'était son cas également. Parce que les paroles du blond lui faisaient mal, alors qu'il aurait dû s'en moquer. Shizuo réveillait-là une vielle blessure, mais, avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, ça ne devrait plus affecter Izaya...

Et cette douleur... elle lui faisait peur. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se noyer dans leur peur et leur culpabilité. Alors, forcément, ils faisaient tout pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Ils voulaient bien faire, ils voulaient avancer, quitte à forcer un peu leur rapprochement et à tricher. Mais ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qui se cachait derrière cette peur et cette culpabilité. Cette haine intense qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement portés pendant des années n'avait surement pas disparu... Alors c'était bien trop dangereux de se complaire dans cette nouvelle familiarité, en oubliant tout le reste...

 _ _« Nous ne sommes pas comme eux. Ça ne sert à rien d'imaginer le contraire. »__

 _ _« Alors, tu crois vraiment qu'on ne peut pas s'entendre? »__

 _ _« Seulement virtuellement. »__

Et encore... Ça ne marchait probablement que parce qu'ils jouaient des rôles... Et parce qu'ils se parlaient comme de vieilles connaissances qui s'échangeaient vaguement des nouvelles. Mais pourquoi Shizuo insistait-il autant? Le brun ne voulait pas entendre ce genre de phrase. Il ne comprenait même pas qu'ils puissent avoir une telle conversation.

Il posa alors ses yeux sur son cahier juste devant lui. En permettant à Shizuo de se montrer proche de lui, il contournait le problème... Encore une fois, il essayait de prendre la tangente, sans même s'en rendre compte. Parler avec un Shizuo qui se montrait faussement sympathique, c'était bien, mais est-ce que c'était ça qui allait l'aider à enfin écrire sur cette nuit-là? Il soupira alors. Il avait pourtant eu l'impression d'avoir trouver la bonne méthode, mais il aurait dû savoir que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Et les messages que venait de lui envoyer Shizuo lui remettait les idées en place. Il préféra alors couper court à la conversation, pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça.

 _ _« Désolé, je suis fatigué. Je vais dormir. Bye. »__

 _ _« Bye. »__

Shizuo lui répondit sans insister, mais il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il détestait quand Izaya mettait fin comme ça à une conversation. Quelques fois, le blond avait vraiment envie de le secouer à travers l'écran. Il soupira alors et passa une main sur son visage. Merde, c'est vrai qu'il était tard. Il ne devrait sans doute pas s'énerver pour ça, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Putain, il se sentait frustré. Frustré parce que leur échange avait été bien trop court, d'autant plus que Shizuo avait enfin pu aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Mais Izaya s'était défilé. _Comme d'habitude_... De mauvaise humeur, Shizuo décida alors d'aller se coucher, tout en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il pourrait enfin cesser de devoir faire un tri dans les conversations qu'il voulait avoir avec Izaya. C'était quand même pesant à la fin...

Mais alors que Shizuo éteignit son téléphone dans un geste de mauvaise humeur, Izaya, lui, ouvrit son cahier. La première fois qu'il avait écrit dedans, ça lui avait fait du bien. Ça avait été une bonne façon pour lui de se connecter à ses sentiments. Et il sentait qu'il avait besoin de recommencer. Il ferma alors les yeux instant, essayant de se recentrer sur lui-même.

Clairement, Izaya se sentait en colère. En colère contre lui-même, en colère contre Shizuo. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là en seulement deux semaines? Comment l'ancien barman parvenait-il à lui faire miroiter une relation différente? Non, il ne devait pas tomber dans le piège. S'ils arrivaient à se parler normalement, c'était uniquement grâce à deux conditions: ça se faisait par écrit et ils avaient tous les deux quelque chose à y gagner. Mais que se passerait-il quand Shizuo ne culpabiliserait plus? Ou s'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau face à face? Ça ne faisait aucun doute pour Izaya que cette familiarité n'existerait tout simplement plus. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre. Jamais... Inspirant profondément, il se mit alors à écrire, en essayant d'être le plus honnête possible avec lui-même.

 _ _Quand j'ai entendu parler de lui pour la première fois, j'ai été intrigué. Un homme capable d'une telle force? J'avais du mal à y croire. Il fallait absolument que je le rencontre. J'ai commencé par l'observer de loin. Je ne pense pas qu'il ne l'ait jamais su, mais j'ai passé des journées entières à m'informer sur lui. Je voulais l'approcher de la meilleure façon possible. Il m'intéressait plus qu'aucun humain ne l'avait fait jusque-là. A cette époque, je le voyais sans aucun filtre. Je pouvais voir ce qu'il était réellement: un humain à l'état brut. Shizu-chan ressentait les émotions dans toutes leur splendeur. J'étais fasciné par ça. Il était tellement en osmose avec ce qu'il ressentait. Alors que moi, j'ai toujours eu du mal à montrer mes émotions. Non, c'est même pire que ça. J'ai tellement l'habitude d'enfouir au plus profond de moi mes sentiments, que je n'arrive plus toujours à savoir ce que je ressens. Comme si tout coule sur moi, sans jamais m'atteindre. Pourtant, je sais que c'est faux, qu'au fond de moi, j'ai des émotions, mais je n'arrive juste plus à les faire ressortir, à les analyser moi-même...__

 _ _Quand j'ai observé Shizu-chan, j'ai donc su directement qu'on était différent. Et pourtant... pourtant, j'ai également tout de suite vu nos ressemblances. Il ne savait pas contrôler son corps, je ne savais pas contrôler mon esprit. Nous étions tous les deux seuls, en marge de la société. Et on en souffrait. J'ai naïvement cru qu'on pourrait s'entendre. Que lui pourrait peut-être me comprendre. Bien sûr, je me voyais déjà me servir de sa force et l'amener là où il devait aller. Mais j'avais aussi bien d'autres objectifs en tête lorsque j'ai demandé à Shinra de nous présenter.__

 _ _Oui, on peut dire que je me suis bien planté sur ce coup-là. Shizu-chan m'a directement rejeté. Au final, il a vu clair en moi... il a vu toute la noirceur, toute la méchanceté qui m'habite encore aujourd'hui. J'avais espéré que, comme on se ressemblait, il m'accepterait et que ce serait peut-être l'occasion pour moi de m'aimer un peu plus. Mais il m'a détesté... et c'était bien la preuve que j'étais détestable. Son rejet m'a fait mal. Parce que j'étais sincère, pour une fois, dans ma démarche, je voulais réellement l'approcher sans mauvaise intention. Mais lui, il a tout de suite compris qui j'étais.__

 _ _Je l'ai haï de me haïr. Et après ça, toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour le détester encore plus. J'ai pourtant essayé encore une fois de l'aimer, de le considérer à nouveau comme un humain, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Son image était trop déformée, je ne voyais plus en lui qu'une bête monstrueuse qui essayait de jouer grossièrement à l'humain. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que notre dernier combat vienne tout bousculer...__

 _ _Alors oui, je suis en colère... Quand Shizuo me parle de ces deux personnes qui nous ressemblent et qui s'entendent bien, ça me rappelle cette courte période où j'ai voulu, moi aussi, qu'on soit ami. Mais la haine a tout gâché entre nous. On ne pourra jamais revenir en arrière. On ne pourra jamais s'entendre... Je ne peux pas m'attacher à cet échange. Même si j'aime parler à ce Shizuo-là, ce n'est qu'un leurre. Cet homme n'est pas réel. Quand tout ira mieux, il me jettera à nouveau, ce qui me fera le haïr encore plus. Et je ne veux pas retomber dans notre relation toxique. Surtout pas... Il faut que je fasse attention. Je ne dois pas me laisser berner par ses doutes, encore moins oublier mon objectif. Je ne veux pas me réconcilier avec Shizu-chan, parce que c'est impossible, je veux juste ne plus avoir peur de lui. C'est plus que suffisant.__

Izaya reposa alors son stylo d'un geste tremblant. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. En écrivant ces mots, il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait également pris ses échanges avec Shizuo comme une seconde chance, une manière de réparer la blessure que le blond lui avait infligée dix ans plus tôt. Ça avait été totalement inconscient bien sûr. Cependant, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Qu'ils puissent parler aussi simplement de leur quotidien, comme l'auraient fait n'importe quels amis, avait apporté une confusion dans son esprit. Une confusion qu'il avait aimé entretenir. Parce qu'échanger de cette manière-là avec Shizuo avait été agréable, malgré sa peur, et rassurant. Mais les questionnements de Shizuo sur une possible entente entre eux lui avait bien rappelé que cette entente, justement, n'existait pas encore et n'existerait jamais d'ailleurs...

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire désormais, comment devait-il s'y prendre pour avancer...? Chaque fois qu'il était question de Shizuo, tout devenait si compliqué... Il fallait que ça s'arrête... Il se prit alors la tête entre les mains. Si seulement il pouvait changer qui il était... Chaque respiration lui semblait lourde. Il était fatigué de sa vie... Fatigué de toutes ces complications... Fatigué de ses changements d'humeur et d'envie. Il ne devait pas se perdre en route. Comme il venait de l'écrire, il ne devait penser qu'à son objectif: arriver à décrire tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, arriver à se souvenir de toutes ses émotions... Il fallait absolument qu'il passe au-dessus de sa peur... C'était uniquement à ça que servaient ses discussions avec Shizuo... C'était tout... C'était tout...

* * *

Le lendemain, Izaya était toujours aussi pensif, ce qui expliqua son silence tout le long du trajet lorsque Shinra le ramena de sa séance de rééducation.

« Comment ça s'est passé? finit par demander le médecin illégal.

— Bien... Mais ce nouvel exercice est encore plus fatiguant que l'autre.

— C'est une bonne chose, ça veut dire que tu avances. »

Izaya acquiesça. Oui, il avançait. Mais il aurait aimé que ça se fasse avec moins de douleur. Il en avait tellement fait aujourd'hui que ses jambes en tremblaient encore. Une fois dans l'appartement, Shinra dût même l'aider à s'asseoir sur le divan.

« Tu veux que je te masse? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua que ses tremblements ne s'arrêtaient pas.

— Non, ça ira, merci. Et puis, que dirait Celty, hmm? rigola doucement Izaya avec un petit sourire malicieux.

— Ha ha, peut-être que ça lui plairait. Elle me trouve trop collant. Tu peux croire ça, toi?

— Oui, sans aucun souci. »

Le sourire de l'informateur s'allongea alors que Shinra fit semblant d'être dépité. Ce dernier se laissa ensuite tomber à ses côtés et le regarda fixement.

« Bon, et sinon, reprit-il sur un ton plus sérieux, quand est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu fabriques en ce moment?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Izaya.

— ... Bien, comme tu veux. Mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas t'attirer de nouveaux ennuis.

— Comme si c'était mon genre... ! Oh allez, détends-toi Shinra. Je sais ce que je fais. »

 _Enfin, plus ou moins..._

« D'accord, abdiqua Shinra qui sentait qu'il n'en tirait rien de plus. Et tu as réussi à écrire sur ce qui t'es arrivé?

— ... Presque, éluda Izaya. C'est juste une question de temps. »

Shinra le fixa longuement, mais n'ajouta rien. Il ne voulait pas le forcer à faire face à son traumatisme. Izaya devait trouver son propre rythme. Mais quand même... à quoi passait-il donc toutes ses soirées si ce n'était pas à ça?

De son côté, Izaya sentit avec soulagement les crampes quitter lentement ses jambes, alors qu'il repensait à la question que venait de lui poser Shinra. Même s'il avait écrit sur d'autres choses, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se replonger dans ses souvenirs de cette nuit-là. Il soupira intérieurement et passa une main dans ses cheveux. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, ses souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus flous. Il n'arrivait pas à les saisir, comme si ce n'était que de l'eau qui lui glissait à chaque fois entre les doigts.

Mais les réflexions de la veille l'accompagnaient toujours. Et quand le soir tomba et qu'il put s'isoler sans peine, il s'installa directement à son bureau et relut ce qu'il avait écrit dans son cahier.

Son regard se perdit alors quelques secondes à travers la fenêtre. Son corps était tendu, mais il se sentait prêt. Ces deux semaines lui avaient permis de parler avec Shizuo de manière de plus en plus détenue. Même si ce n'était pas réel, au final, c'était tout ce dont il avait eu besoin. Mais il était temps d'y mettre un terme désormais. La dernière conversation avec Shizuo lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il commençait à perdre de vue le plus important. Il pouvait contrôler sa peur dans leur échange à présent. C'était donc le moment de passer à l'étape supérieure, au lieu de se complaire dans cette illusion qui risquait de devenir de plus en plus opaque. Il inspira alors profondément et prit son téléphone.

 _ _« J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. »__

Il préféra y aller franchement, avant de prendre le risque de se dégonfler.

 _ _« Et quoi? »__

Shizuo lui répondit quelques minutes plus tard, se sentant toujours de mauvaise humeur. C'était bien Izaya, ça, de se ramener comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il l'avait envoyé balader la veille. En tout cas, le naturel revenait bien vite au galop. Quelle arrogance dans ses mots... Sa phrase eut, en plus, le don de le crisper. Quel service allait donc lui demander la puce?

 _ _« Je voudrais que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là. »__

 _ _« Quoi? »__

Shizuo fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore?!

 _ _« Je ne me souviens plus des détails. »__

 _ _« Et alors? C'est plutôt une bonne chose. »__

Izaya tiqua, sentant la nervosité s'emparer de plus en plus de son corps. Si Shizu-chan le prenait comme ça, il n'y arrivait jamais.

 _ _« J'ai besoin de me souvenir, c'est tout. »__

Shizuo grogna. Putain, il ne comprenait vraiment rien là!

 _ _« Et quoi, tu veux peut-être que je t'écrives tout ce dont je me souviens? »__

 _ _« Oui. »__

Le blond souffla. Putain, Izaya ne manquait vraiment pas d'air. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait avec ça maintenant? Pendant ces deux dernières semaines, Shizuo avait eu l'impression qu'il valait mieux éviter les sujets sensibles, hier encore il n'avait pas pu lui parler de ses doutes, et voilà que, maintenant, Izaya venait carrément avec ça...! Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il allait mieux? Merde, Shizuo ne savait pas du tout comment il devait interpréter son comportement.

 _ _« Non, j'ai pas envie. »__

Izaya plissa les yeux en lisant sa réponse. Shizu-chan se moquait de lui là? Ses doigts se mirent à trembler plus fortement, alors qu'il sentait la tension grandir en lui. Respirant profondément, il tenta de lui répondre le plus calmement possible.

 _ _« Et pourquoi? »__

 _ _« Parce que ça va être trop long! Et moi, je ne veux pas me souvenir de ça. »__

Il le faisait exprès, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Izaya avait pris sur lui, il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour y arriver. Et Shizuo, lui, l'envoyait balader comme ça? Izaya en eut presque le souffle coupé. Il secoua alors la tête et reposa son téléphone sur le bureau. Au fond, à quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait? Comme si Shizuo était capable de l'aider...

De son côté, le blond attendit un moment, de plus en plus énervé, mais finit par comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Merde, c'est vrai qu'il avait un peu couper court à la conversation, mais il ne le sentait pas ce truc-là! Raviver tous ces mauvais souvenirs, qu'est-ce que ça allait leur apporter au juste, hein?! Grognant à nouveau, il lui renvoya un message.

 _ _« Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça? »__

 _ _« J'en ai besoin. »__

 _ _« Ok, mais pourquoi? »__

Shizuo fit attention à ne pas rajouter plusieurs points d'exclamation à la suite, tant la tension commençait à lui prendre la tête, alors qu'Izaya, lui, hésita un moment, avant de se lancer.

 _ _« C'est une idée de Shinra. Il pense que ça peut m'aider si je me confronte à tout ça directement. »__

L'aider en quoi?! Enervé, Shizuo mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre. Oh... Sa colère s'effondra alors, tel un château de cartes... Est-ce que reparler de cette nuit-là pourrait réellement l'aider à passer au-dessus de sa peur? Shizuo était quand même assez perplexe...

 _ _« Et toi, tu en penses quoi? »__

A nouveau, Izaya marqua une pause, hésitant, avant de réussir à écrire ces mots.

 _ _« Je me dis que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »__

Izaya tentait de se montrer le plus sincère possible, même s'il détestait ça. Ce sentiment de vulnérabilité le mettait mal à l'aise. D'autant plus que c'était devant Shizuo... Mais il fallait vraiment que ce dernier accepte. C'était la seule solution qu'Izaya avait trouvé pour faire remonter ses souvenirs.

Cependant, il n'était pas le seul à se sentir mal à l'aise. Shizuo se retrouvait dans une situation très inconfortable. Il ne voulait pas reparler de tout ça et il ne voyait même pas en quoi ça pouvait aider Izaya. Mais il n'était pas très doué en matière de psychologie. Et il souhaitait plus que tout soutenir la puce dans sa démarche. Ce qui ne lui laissait plus beaucoup d'options du coup...

 _ _« Bien... D'accord, mais est-ce que je peux t'appeler? Ce sera plus simple. »__

Le coeur du brun rata un battement à la lecture de ces mots. Shizuo voulait l'appeler? Sa respiration se fit plus difficile alors qu'une chaleur désagréable se mit à lui brûler la poitrine. Est-ce qu'il était prêt pour ça? Entendre sa voix... Rien qu'à cette idée, il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

 _ _« Tu n'aurais pas à parler si tu ne le veux pas. »__

Izaya afficha alors un sourire tordu sur son visage. Tant de sollicitude... __Arrête, Shizu-chan, ça ne te ressemble pas__ _._ Pas avec lui en tout cas. Izaya se demanda l'espace d'un instant si c'était comme ça que le blond se comportait avec les gens dont il était proche... Il rigola alors nerveusement. Comme si c'était le moment de penser à ça.

Son rire se fit alors plus incontrôlable, avant qu'il ne soit pris de haut-le-coeur. Izaya ferma alors violemment les yeux une seconde, posant une main sur son ventre. Il se força à respirer longuement et profondément pendant plusieurs minutes. Merde, il ne devrait pas réagir comme ça. Il s'en sortait pourtant bien quand ils communiquaient juste par écrit. Foutus illusions! Ce n'était pas possible... Il devait passer au-dessus de tout ça... Il fallait continuer à avancer quoi qu'il arrive, n'est-ce pas? Et l'écran serait toujours entre eux deux. Il se répéta plusieurs fois cette phrase dans la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin contrôler à nouveau sa respiration. Malgré ses doigts tremblants, il se força alors à lui répondre, ne voulant plus perdre aucune bataille contre lui-même.

 _ _« D'accord. »__

Il l'avait fait. Il respira profondément. Sa tête tournait. Il se sentait pris de vertige. Et ce fut encore pire lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. La gorge sèche, il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour arriver à appuyer sur le bon bouton. Son coeur palpitait de façon désagréable. Il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui. Il n'était plus là, plus vraiment... La vision de plus en plus floue, il approcha le téléphone de son oreille, comme déconnecté de ses propres gestes.

« Hé, commença alors Shizuo, qui était presque aussi nerveux que lui. J'imagine que... que tu veux que je me lance directement? »

La voix profonde du blond résonna dans tout le corps d'Izaya, le faisant frisonner de peur. Il ne pouvait même pas songer à lui répondre, tant la crainte le paralysait. Il se sentait bloqué, bloqué dans son propre esprit. C'était horrible. Il étouffait...

« Ok, je vais prendre ça pour un oui... »

Shizuo ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise à l'idée de lui parler comme ça. Il aurait préféré être face à lui. Ça aurait été tellement plus facile pour lui. Là, c'était comme s'il tâtonnait dans le noir. Quand devrait-il s'arrêter? Est-ce que cette conversation ferait réellement du bien à Izaya? Merde, il espérait qu'il n'allait pas, encore une fois, aggravé la situation.

« … Cette nuit-là, j'ai atteint le point de non-retour. Quand tu as blessé Vorona, j'ai ressenti une colère qui ne m'avait jamais envahi jusqu'ici. Tu as brisé les règles. Ouais, je sais, on a jamais rien décidé. Comme si on pouvait se mettre d'accord sur quoique ce soit, hein? Mais dans ma tête, c'était évident qu'on ne devait s'en prendre à personne d'autres. Tu as failli la tuer. T'es allé beaucoup trop loin. Et pour moi, c'est devenu clair qu'il fallait que je t'élimine une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Izaya écouta chacun de ses mots. Etrangement, Shizuo parlait d'une voix calme et posée, que le brun ne lui connaissait pas. S'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son intonation, Izaya sentit son pouls baisser lentement. Shizu-chan n'était pas agressif, il ne lui en voulait pas, il n'allait pas l'attaquer...

Shizuo continua alors son récit. Il lui parla de leur coup de téléphone, des mots que le brun avait prononcé avant qu'il ne lui disait adieu. Au fur et à mesure que Shizuo rentrait dans les détails, Izaya sentait ses propres souvenirs remonter en lui.

D'un geste tremblant, il actionna le haut parleur et posa son téléphone sur la table. Il ouvrit ensuite son cahier et prit son stylo. En même temps que Shizuo lui parlait, Izaya se mit à écrire les sentiments qui refaisaient surface. Il revoyait enfin toutes les scènes, comme si Shizuo avait levé le voile qui les obstruait jusque-là.

 _ _Quand Shizuo s'est relevé, j'ai eu peur. Je n'avais pas réussi à le tuer, alors que j'avais mis toute mon ingéniosité dans ce plan. J'y ai cru pourtant. L'espace de quelques secondes, j'ai réellement cru avoir réussi à le tuer. Mais il s'est relevé. Et là, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que j'avais perdu. Je n'arriverais pas à l'achever, j'avais abattu ma dernière carte. La peur... La peur était terrible.__

Il continua à écrire encore et encore. Il revoyait maintenant distinctement Shizuo prendre ce poteau de construction entre ses mains.

 _ _J'ai cru halluciner. Je savais qu'il était fort, mais quand même... Il ne pouvait pas faire ça... Et pourtant, j'ai vite senti le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. J'étais terrifié. Ma chute m'a paru très longue. Jusqu'à ce que je ressente une immense douleur dans le dos. J'ai traversé une fenêtre et je me suis écroulé dans un bureau. Je pense que j'ai perdu connaissance quelques secondes. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose: fuir. Alors j'ai forcé mon corps à se redresser et à avancer.__

« Je t'ai cherché dans le bâtiment. J'ai vu ton sang sur le sol. Ça m'a rendu fou. Tu t'étais encore enfui. Mais cette fois-ci, je refusais de te laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement. Quand je t'ai vu t'éloigner dans la rue, je n'ai pas hésité. J'ai couru à ta poursuite. Je ne pensais plus à rien. J'étais devenu fou de rage. Je voulais juste t'attraper et te tordre le cou. »

Les mots de Shizuo s'insérèrent sans peine dans l'esprit d'Izaya. Ce dernier se sentait presque en transe. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Il n'était plus dans l'appartement de Shinra depuis longtemps. Non, il était de nouveau dans cette ruelle. Il essayait de s'enfuir. Il se souvenait de tout maintenant. De cette foule qu'il avait vu, du plaisir et du soulagement qu'il avait alors ressenti...

 _ _Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être trouver une manière d'échapper à Shizuo grâce à eux... Mais j'ai bien vite compris que je n'y arriverais pas. Shizuo m'avait rattrapé... Il allait me tuer... devant tout le monde... Ah, au moins, c'était déjà ça... Plus personne ne pourrait nier l'atroce vérité quand il m'aurait tué. Tout le monde le verrait désormais comme le monstre qu'il était! J'essayais de me rassurer moi-même, mais, en réalité, je sentais déjà le froid de la mort m'envahir et j'avais de plus en plus peur. J'ai essayé de me défendre, de le poignarder, mais il n'a rien senti. Et il m'a frappé. Pour la première fois en dix ans de course-poursuite, il a réussi à m'atteindre. J'ai protégé ma tête, mais son coup m'a envoyé valser sur plusieurs mètres. Et la douleur... la douleur était horrible. L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai réellement cru qu'il m'avait arraché les deux bras tant j'avais mal.__

 _ _J'ai réussi à me relever après ça, mais je n'étais déjà plus là. Chaque respiration me brûlait atrocement les poumons. C'était fini. La mort me tendait les bras et j'en étais juste... soulagé. Tout allait se terminer bientôt... J'allais enfin pouvoir me poser au sol... et mettre à terme à tout ça... Alors, même si j'avais peur de l'inconnu, je voulais que ça aille très vite. Je l'ai encouragé à me tuer, je l'ai traité de monstre. Je voyais son regard fou. Oh non, il n'avait plus rien d'humain. J'avais la victoire à portée de main, mais...__

« Je l'aurais fait, avoua alors difficilement Shizuo. Si Vorona n'était pas intervenue, je serais allé au bout... »

 _ _Elle s'est mise entre nous. Elle t'a empêché de devenir un monstre. Elle voulait te décharger d'un poids en me supprimant. Je la déteste. Je la DETESTE.__

« Je me déteste d'avoir été aussi loin. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, je n'aurais jamais dû perdre autant le contrôle. Je ne voulais pas être un meurtrier. Alors, ouais, c'est égoïste, mais quand j'ai appris que t'étais en vie, j'étais tellement soulagé. Putain, je regrette. Te blesser comme ça... C'est ce que je voulais à ce moment-là, mais je m'en veux maintenant. Ouais, je m'en veux... »

Shizuo respira fortement et passa nerveusement une main sur son visage. Reparler de tout ça avait été très difficile pour lui. Il se sentait mal. Il pouvait encore sentir sans peine les os d'Izaya se casser sous son poing et ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre, reprit-il alors d'une voix un peu hachée. Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment utile... Est-ce que ça t'a aidé? »

Izaya posa lentement son stylo à côté du cahier. Il put enfin respirer, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle tout le long de l'écriture. Il regarda alors son téléphone. Il voulait lui répondre. Il ferma les yeux. Toute chaleur avait quitté son corps. Maintenant qu'il était sorti de sa transe, il se rendait compte à quel point il était glacial. Il se mit alors à frissonner, tout en serrant ses doigts contre ses jambes.

« ... Oui... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et sortit douloureusement de sa gorge. Les battements de son coeur résonnaient de façon désagréable contre ses tempes, alors qu'un bourdonnement envahit ses oreilles. Il se cramponna encore plus à ses jambes, se sentant à nouveau pris de vertige. Les haut-le-coeur revinrent. Il allait vomir...

A l'autre bout du fil, Shizuo sursauta légèrement. Il n'avait plus entendu la voix d'Izaya depuis si longtemps... Elle était semblable à ses souvenirs et, en même temps, très différente. Mais elle ne provoqua pas la colère qui s'élevait habituellement en lui quand il l'entendait.

Le silence s'installa alors. Shizuo pouvait entendre la respiration rapide d'Izaya. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais il ne voulait pas raccrocher tout de suite. Parce que, enfin, il avait une conversation qui n'avait rien de faux.

« ... Bien, c'est... c'est une bonne chose alors. Est-ce que hmm tu as besoin d'autre chose? »

Merde, il se sentait vraiment maladroit!

« Non... ça ira. »

Shizuo entendit à peine sa réponse, tant il parlait bas.. Le blond sentait qu'il devait arrêter la conversation. C'était surement trop compliqué pour la puce... Putain, voilà qu'il recommençait, comme avec les messages écrits. Mais merde quoi, lui non plus ne supportait pas cette situation. Et il avait le droit aussi de s'exprimer!

« Tu sais, Izaya, moi aussi j'aimerais bien que tu me rendes un service quand tu te sentiras prêt. Je voudrais qu'on se revoie pour parler franchement. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal, mais moi, cette façon de faire, ça ne me convient plus. J'ai besoin de plus que ça pour arriver à passer à autre chose. »

Izaya ne répondit pas. L'étau autour de sa poitrine peinait à se relâcher, rendant sa respiration toujours difficile. Mais il entendait. Il entendait chacun de ses mots. Sauf qu'il ne parvenait pas à les saisir réellement. Juste après s'être replongé aussi profondément dans ses souvenirs, il avait du mal à revenir dans la réalité.

« Essaye au moins d'y réfléchir. »

A nouveau, le brun resta silencieux. Les mots du blond tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Tout devenait flou. Il se sentait mal, comme s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

« ... Je vais te laisser, finit par dire Shizuo qui ne voulait pas non provoquer une nouvelle crise de panique. Au revoir Izaya. »

Au revoir... Comme lors de leur dernière conversation téléphonique... Non, ce n'était pas pareil. Cette fois-ci, Shizuo ne lui avait pas dit adieu... Izaya respira alors longuement, sentant sa nausée s'éloigner, avant de se lancer.

« Au revoir Shizuo. »

Ce dernier termina l'appel, dans un état second. Shizuo? Izaya n'avait pas dit Shizu-chan? C'était juste... bizarre... Tout était bizarre en fait... Merde, il se sentait tellement épuisé et perdu...

Ni Shizuo, ni Izaya ne purent bien dormir cette nuit-là. Replongé dans ses souvenirs, Shizuo eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, malgré sa fatigue. Il se sentait rongé par la culpabilité et il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'image d'un Izaya blessé et presque mort... Merde, si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière! Si c'était à refaire... Il ferma sa main en poing et frappa fortement son matelas. Putain! Quand est-ce que tout ça allait enfin se finir?!

Izaya, lui, se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit après un atroce cauchemar où Shizuo l'avait achevé d'une façon lente et très douloureuse. En sueur, il respira fortement, la peur au ventre. C'était horrible. Il pouvait encore sentir les mains de Shizuo sur lui. Terrifié par son cauchemar qui le rendit à nouveau nauséeux, il ne put refermer l'oeil de la nuit... Il passa alors plusieurs heures à essayer de se rassurer. Non, Shizuo n'allait pas débarquer pour le tuer. Il était en sécurité. Et il avait réussi l'exercice de Shinra, même s'il savait que ça ne pouvait pas donner des résultats directement... Mais, surtout, il avait réussi à parler oralement avec Shizuo. _Tout allait bien_... Il avait passé un cap... Mais son corps était encore très froid. Passant ses bras autour de lui dans un maigre espoir de se réchauffer, Izaya remercia malgré tout le bond d'avoir mis fin à cette illusion de fausse tranquillité. Au moins, il avait pu enfin se confronter à la réalité, même si elle était terrifiante...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue!.

A suivre: Une décision importante


	15. Une décision importante

Bonjour, voici enfin le chapitre 15. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard! J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout. Et pour la longueur, ça ne s'arrange toujours pas en plus ;).

Pour une fois, et pour ne pas spoiler le contenu de ce chapitre, je répondrai aux reviews anonymes à la fin.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

* * *

 **15\. Une décision importante**

La moto de Celty filait à toute allure sur le bitume, laissant échapper de temps en temps un bruit étrange, semblable à un hennissement. Son passage faisait encore tourner quelques têtes, mais la plupart des habitants s'était habitué à sa présence. Elle, qui était presque un phénomène de foire il y a quelques années, s'était finalement bien intégrée dans le paysage d'Ikebukuro.

Elle roulait tranquillement vers sa destination, sans être en alerte comme elle aurait pu l'être autrefois. A vrai dire, depuis que Celty avait abandonné l'idée de récupérer sa tête, elle se sentait beaucoup plus apaisée. Pourtant, même si ce choix lui permettait d'être enfin libre, elle commençait maintenant à se demander ce qu'elle allait faire. Bien sûr, elle aimait Shinra et leur relation la comblait. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas se définir seulement en fonction de sa relation amoureuse. Elle voulait voyager. Pourquoi pas retourner en Irlande? Pas pour toujours, mais peut-être pour plusieurs mois. En toute sincérité, elle commençait à se sentir étouffée dans cette ville. C'était la vie de Shinra, pas la sienne. Elle s'y était accommodée, mais au plus le temps passait et au plus elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle voulait, elle...

La plupart du temps, elle suivait les envies de Shinra. Il n'imposait rien, pourtant elle avait du mal à savoir ce qu'elle désirait réellement. Mais elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus envie de faire ses propres choix. Peut-être qu'elle devenait plus humaine avec le temps. Un tas de question lui venait désormais à l'esprit, alors que ça ne l'aurait même pas effleuré avant. Elle avait vraiment hâte de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Peut-être même de commencer une deuxième vie. Shinra serait sûrement d'accord pour l'accompagner. Ne lui avait-il d'ailleurs pas dit qu'il souhaitait en voyage avec elle? Enfin, il parlait juste de quelques jours. Celty, elle, voulait s'éloigner de Tokyo – du Japon même – pour beaucoup plus longtemps que ça. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant. Tant qu'Izaya sera dans leur appartement, elle ne pouvait pas quitter la ville.

Izaya... Là aussi, c'était un sujet compliqué pour elle. A vrai dire, Celty avait toujours été du côté de Shizuo dans leur conflit. En grande partie parce qu'elle considérait l'ancien barman comme un ami, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Izaya. Il était trop manipulateur pour elle. Quand elle avait appris par Shinra dans quel état était Izaya, elle avait même pensé qu'il le méritait. Mais elle avait honte d'elle-même à présent. Izaya avait fait d'horribles choses, c'était indéniable. Cependant, ça faisait de la peine à Celty de le voir comme ça. Au départ, elle avait accueilli l'informateur chez elle sans grand enthousiasme, elle l'avait surtout fait pour faire plaisir à Shinra, mais, désormais, elle était contente qu'Izaya soit sous le même toit qu'elle.

A vrai dire, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Izaya avait changé. Ça aurait pu être une bonne chose, sauf que ce changement n'avait rien de naturel. Et Celty ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça. Il était si... fragile? Etait-ce le bon mot? Elle ne le savait pas, mais en tout cas, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Heureusement, il semblait remonter la pente. Elle espérait bientôt le revoir sur pied – dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs – parce que, même si elle ne l'appréciait pas, elle voulait malgré tout qu'il aille mieux. Etait-ce donc ça l'humanité...?

Pensive, elle continua sa route de façon mécanique et ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment les trois personnes qui marchaient sur le trottoir un peu plus loin. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables pourtant. Mikado, Anri et Kida. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne les avait plus vu ensemble. Ça la rendit nostalgique un moment. Mikado avait l'air en forme... Celty se fit alors la réflexion qu'il n'était pas revenu voir Izaya depuis sa fameuse visite. La Dullahan s'en souvenait encore très bien d'ailleurs. Surtout qu'elle avait écouté toute leur conversation. Non pas par curiosité – à vrai dire, elle avait détesté ça – mais pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien. Au départ, Izaya n'avait pas eu l'air ravi de le revoir, ce qui avait mis Celty en alerte. Seulement, contre toute attente, cette visite avait fait du bien à l'informateur et lui avait même redonné le coup de fouet dont il avait eu besoin à ce moment-là. Celty se demanda alors pourquoi Mikado n'était jamais revenu le voir. C'était curieux, il avait pourtant semblé si proche d'Izaya. Enfin, peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça. La Dullahan ne savait pas ce que Mikado avait en tête, mais ce n'était sûrement pas le moment d'entrainer Izaya dans des histoires louches... Elle secoua légèrement son casque à cette pensée. Elle en venait à tout mélanger. Ce n'était pas Mikado qui entrainait Izaya dans de mauvaises choses, mais bien l'inverse. Décidément, elle devenait trop protectrice envers l'informateur, au point d'oublier qui était réellement un danger pour l'autre ...

Anri, quant à elle, semblait égale à elle-même. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux en tout cas. Son regard n'était plus aussi terne qu'auparavant. Celty supposait qu'elle avait su prendre son indépendance par rapport à Saika. En tout cas, elle avait l'air heureuse avec Mikado...

Kida, par contre, était celui qui ressemblait le moins à ses souvenirs. Les sourcils froncés, il avait un air renfrogné qui ne lui allait pas du tout, comme s'il était de mauvaise humeur. Et au plus Celty s'approchait d'eux, au plus elle pouvait voir ses cernes et son teint blafard. Est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose?

Elle décida alors de s'arrêter à leur hauteur pour les saluer et ainsi prendre de leurs nouvelles.

« Celty, ça fait longtemps, commença directement Mikado avec un regard étrange. Ça va?

— _Oui, ça va et vous?_ »

Alors que les trois adolescents – non, jeunes adultes maintenant – lui répondaient, Celty ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être interpelée par l'assurance que dégageait Mikado. Elle n'était pas non plus passée à côté de son regard entendu. Celty n'était pas stupide, elle avait bien compris que ça signifiait que le jeune homme n'avait pas parler aux deux autres de la visite qu'il avait rendue à Izaya. Tous ces secrets... Décidément, Celty avait encore du mal à comprendre les humains. Pourquoi mentir de la sorte? Pourquoi les Hommes ne pouvaient-ils pas assumer leurs actes? C'était un mystère qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à percer. En tout cas, Mikado ne manquait pas d'aplomb...

Ils échangèrent alors quelques mots. La conversation ne fut pas très approfondie. Pourtant, cela rendit Celty plutôt nostalgique. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ces dernières années? Ils s'étaient tous éloignés les uns des autres. Etait-ce la dissolution des Dollars qui avait provoqué ça? Celty trouvait que la vie était bien étrange quand même. Ils avaient été si proches à une époque. Et puis, juste plus rien... Est-ce que ça allait continuer comme ça? D'où venait au juste toute cette tristesse qui s'emparait-elle en une fois? Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que le passé lui manquait à ce point-là... cette époque où tout le monde avait un rôle bien précis. Izaya le fouteur de troubles, Shizuo le volcan prêt à exploser, Mikado le nouveau venu qui prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, Anri la fille un peu paumée qui voulait juste trouver sa place et Kida le charmeur qui avait du mal à se pardonner sa propre lâcheté. Ikebukuro avançait sans peine à ce moment-là, chacun jouant son rôle à la perfection. Jusqu'à cette nuit-là...

Celty avait retrouvé sa tête, Mikado avait tenté de se suicider, Shizuo avait presque tué Izaya. Après ça... difficile de faire marche-arrière. Et depuis lors, tout s'était lentement disloqué jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne soit dans son rôle d'origine.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas plus mal que ça. Celty n'arrivait pas à dire si tous ces changements finiraient par être positifs ou non, mais, en tout cas, ça la dérangeait... Une part d'elle avait envie que tout redevienne comme avant. Elle fut même sur le point de leur proposer un pot-au-feu, comme au bon vieux temps, mais elle parvint à se retenir. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Vu qu'Izaya vivait chez elle, elle ne pouvait pas le mettre dehors et elle ne se voyait pas non plus ne pas inviter Shizuo. En plus, le blond n'était même pas le seul problème. Mettre Izaya et ces trois-là dans la même pièce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Pour l'instant en tout cas...

Pourtant, l'idée s'était incrustée dans son esprit et Celty n'avait pas envie d'y renoncer trop vite. Elle faudrait qu'elle en parle à Shinra pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Et puis, peut-être que dans quelques temps ce serait possible... Elle rêvait sûrement, mais elle avait envie d'y croire malgré tout...

Après un dernier échange de paroles, chacun finit par reprendre sa route. Celty effectua alors sa livraison avant de se diriger vers le parc. Sachant qu'elle passerait dans le coin aujourd'hui, elle avait proposé à Shizuo de la retrouver là-bas. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait plus passé un moment avec lui. Elle gara donc sa moto et alla le rejoindre. Il était déjà assis sur un banc alors que Shiroi courait un peu plus loin. Celty s'approcha de lui et le salua, avant d'enchainer, enthousiaste :

« _Il a l'air d'aller mieux._

— Ouais, affirma Shizuo. Je suis retourné avec lui chez le véto la semaine passée pour faire le point. Il m'a dit que ses pattes étaient complètement guéries à présent. Il a moins peur aussi. Enfin, avec moi en tout cas.

— _C'est une bonne chose! Et toi, comment est-ce que tu vas?_ demanda Celty, sincèrement soucieuse.

— Bah on fait avec, répondit Shizuo tout en haussant les épaules. Même si j'ai plus de ses nouvelles depuis cinq jours. Ouais... Après notre dernière conversation, j'imagine qu'il a besoin de temps. Enfin, j'en sais rien... »

Celty s'immobilisa un moment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait au juste?

« _Désolée, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..._ »

Shizuo fronça les sourcils en lisant sa phrase.

« Il ne t'a rien dit?

— _Qui ça "il"?_ »

Shizuo s'alluma alors une cigarette, pensif. Il inspira profondément la fumée, avant de reprendre :

« J'ai parlé pendant deux semaines avec Izaya par téléphone. Il ne vous l'a pas dit?

— _Non..._ »

Celty fut très étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire qu'ils s'étaient autant rapprochés sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Même si, du coup, ça expliquait le comportement étrange qu'Izaya avait eu ces derniers jours. Cet isolement de plus en plus fréquent qui les avait étonné, Shinra et elle, prenait tout son sens... Pourtant, Celty avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer Izaya et Shizuo se parler... Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'Izaya avait gardé ça pour lui?

« Ça ne m'étonne même pas de sa part, souffla alors Shizuo.

— _... Mais... vous avez vraiment réussi à vous parler...?_

— Ouais... C'était bizarre... Mais comme je t'ai dit, j'ai plus de nouvelle depuis cinq jours. Putain, je peux pas croire que ça me fasse chier ce silence! Je sais pas ce que je suis censé faire maintenant. »

Celty resta silencieuse un moment. Elle avait toujours du mal à assimiler cette nouvelle.

« . _.. Mais... Comment est-ce que ça a commencé cet échange entre vous?_ »

Elle avait besoin de comprendre parce que là, elle se sentait complètement perdue. Elle, qui avait tenté plusieurs approches pour les amener à se reparler, elle n'en revenait toujours pas que ça se soit fait dans son dos, sans qu'elle ne remarque rien.

Shizuo inspira à nouveau la fumée de sa cigarette, avant de lui répondre, sans entrer volontairement dans les détails. Il ne savait pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais il y avait là une certaine intimité qui n'appartenait qu'à Izaya et à lui.

« … Et on a fini par reparler de notre dernier combat, termina Shizuo. Je ne sais toujours pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais Izaya y tenait, alors...

— _Tu aurais préféré éviter le sujet?_

— Franchement, ouais. J'ai détesté ça. »

Pourtant, il l'avait fait. Parce qu'il avait voulu aider Izaya. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette situation. Se replonger dans ses souvenirs avait été particulièrement pénible et il ne voulait le refaire pour rien au monde.

« _Et depuis, tu n'as plus de ses nouvelles, c'est ça?_ demanda Celty qui essayait de suivre le déroulement de leurs échanges.

— Ouais. Et ça me saoule. Putain, c'est vraiment chiant cette histoire. J'en ai marre de devoir toujours me caler sur ses envies à lui!

— _Je comprends... Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire._ »

Shizuo ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas si simple. Il ne voulait pas non plus foutre en l'air tous leurs progrès en n'agissant pas de la bonne façon. Mais il se sentait de plus en plus perdu depuis leur dernière discussion. Et puis, ces cinq jours de silence... surtout après la conversation difficile qu'Izaya l'avait forcé à avoir... ouais, ça lui laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Shiroi qui trottinait un peu plus loin. Si Shizuo se montrait objectif, il devait bien reconnaitre que sa vie n'était pas si mal en ce moment. Il avait réussi à créer une belle relation avec Shiroi et sa famille allait bientôt s'agrandir. Il avait tout pour avancer. Pourtant, il restait sur place. Et, ça le pesait de plus en plus. Surtout qu'il avait l'impression qu'Izaya l'utilisait pour aller mieux. Et quand il jugerait que ce serait fait, la puce serait encore capable de repartir sans un mot...

« Comment est-ce qu'il va? finit-il alors par demander.

— _... Il est plus fatigué que d'habitude ces derniers temps, mais la rééducation s'intensifie aussi. Pour le reste... je ne sais pas t'en dire plus, désolée. Il s'isole beaucoup et ne se confie jamais à nous._

— Evidemment. »

Le contraire aurait été bien trop simple! Merde, Shizuo n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre cette puce ennuyeuse. Ils avaient fait tellement de chemin ensemble. Pourquoi Izaya se murait dans le silence à présent? Allait-il seulement revenir vers lui? L'ancien barman n'en était pas persuadé, même si cette possibilité le rendait dingue. Si Izaya s'était juste servi de lui... Non, cette perspective le mettait dans un tel état de colère qu'il préférait ne pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver, il ne le devait pas!

A ses côtés, Celty le regarda longuement, songeuse. Elle voulait tant que Shizuo aille mieux et que tout ne tourne plus sans cesse autour de l'informateur. Mais ça semblait si compliqué. Elle essaya alors de lui changer un peu les idées. Elle lui parla de Kasuka, de Shiroi, qui finit par revenir près d'eux, et elle en vint même à se plaindre gentiment de Shinra. En parlant d'autre chose que d'Izaya, elle avait l'impression de retrouver un peu son amitié avec Shizuo. Comme autrefois... quand tout était plus simple... Mais elle sentait, malgré tout, que le blond avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Lorsque Celty reprit sa moto pour rentrer chez elle presqu'une heure plus tard, elle avait le coeur gros. Sa conversation avec Shizuo représentait bien son malaise actuel, le même qui l'avait traversé lorsqu'elle avait recroisé Mikado, Anri et Kida. Ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là avait vraiment tout gâché... L'ancien barman n'était plus du tout le même à présent... Et Celty ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de tout ça. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle était intervenue ce soir-là en stoppant l'hémorragie d'Izaya. Si elle n'était pas venue dans cette ville, elle n'aurait pas suscité l'intérêt de l'informateur. Sans cet attrait presque obsessionnel pour le surnaturel et l'espoir d'une vie après la mort qu'elle représentait, est-ce qu'Izaya aurait pu être différent? Peut-être n'aurait-il pas poussé autant Shizuo à bout. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu en rester à leur simple course-poursuite... Elle n'en savait rien. Et elle ne le saurait jamais à vrai dire. Pourtant, cette idée l'obsédait de plus en plus.

Il fallait absolument que tout s'arrange. Que Shizuo et Izaya passent à autre chose. Celty le souhaitait plus que tout. Il était grand temps que les choses reprennent leur place dans cette ville. Une fois que ce serait fait, elle serait probablement plus tranquille. C'était elle qui avait mis le bazar dans tout ça après tout. Elle avait cru que ses interventions cette nuit-là seraient suffisante, mais elle s'était trompée. Elle avait encore des choses à accomplir pour tout réparer. Et à ce moment-là seulement, elle pourrait partir en Irlande avec Shinra pour une durée indéterminée... En plus, elle voulait aussi organiser ce fameux pot-au-feu en n'excluant personne. Et elle finirait bien par y arriver! Ce serait son dernier cadeau d'excuse!

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rentra dans son appartement. Shinra vint immédiatement à sa rencontre, avec beaucoup trop d'entrain, comme à son habitude. Celty le salua avec amusement. Elle ressentait de plus en plus de tendresse envers lui. Il était collant, sans aucun doute, mais elle ne se voyait plus vivre sans lui désormais. Toutes ses excentricités lui manqueraient bien trop.

« Tout s'est bien passé? demanda alors Shinra.

— _Oui oui... Tiens, Izaya n'est pas là?_ remarqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon.

— Il est parti dormir.

— _Déjà?_ s'étonna Celty tout en regardant l'heure.

— Oui. J'ai l'impression qu'il dort de nouveau très mal ces derniers temps. Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il faisait beaucoup de progrès pourtant. Et d'un coup, c'est comme s'il régressait. Je pensais que cet isolement était bénéfique, mais je commence à me poser des questions. Il n'est pas stable mentalement. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de le laisser seul autant de temps. »

Ces mots firent hésiter Celty. Elle ne supportait pas voir Shinra aussi mal. Il avait réellement l'air de s'inquiéter. Mais si elle lui parlait de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle aurait alors l'impression de trahir Izaya. Si ce dernier ne leur avait pas dit qu'il avait repris contact avec le blond, c'est qu'il avait sûrement ses raisons. Celty n'aimait pas cacher des informations à Shinra. Cependant, elle sentait que ce n'était pas à elle de lui révéler ce fait-là...

« _Ne t'en fais pas_ , finit-elle par écrire après une courte réflexion. _Je suis sûre qu'il fait de son mieux pour se confronter à tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais c'est surement difficile pour lui. Et tu le connais, il ne supporte pas qu'on voit ses faiblesses. C'est surement pour ça qu'il préfère s'isoler. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps._

— ... Ah ma Celty! Comme toujours, tu es la voix de la raison! »

Il afficha alors un grand sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras, rassuré. Puis, d'un air taquin, il lui proposa de profiter du fait qu'Izaya dorme déjà pour pouvoir passer un moment plus intime tous les deux. Les épaules de Celty se mirent à se secouer, comme si elle riait, avant qu'elle ne le suive de bon coeur jusque dans leur chambre...

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais Izaya était pourtant réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Pourtant, il restait en boule sous la couverture. Les yeux fermés, il respira profondément. Son corps était douloureux. Il avait vraiment du mal avec le nouvel exercice imposé par son kinésithérapeute. Mais il essayait de ne pas se focaliser sur ses douleurs...

Fermant les paupières un peu plus fortement, il soupira d'agacement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dormir encore quelques heures de plus. Ces derniers temps, il se sentait tout le temps fatigué. Même quand il parvenait, presque miraculeusement, à dormir huit heures d'affilée, il ne se sentait jamais totalement réveillé le lendemain. Il se trainait une fatigue désagréable depuis plusieurs jours, sans arriver à s'en débarrasser. Et c'était de pire en pire. Son corps, son mental, tout lui demandait tellement d'énergie qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

Six jours... Six jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait réussi à reparler avec Shizuo de leur dernier combat. Et depuis, il s'était appliqué à respecter les consignes de Shinra. Il avait relu plusieurs fois ce qu'il avait écrit dans son cahier, jusqu'à s'imprégner totalement de son récit.

Mais c'était loin d'être facile. La première fois qu'il avait essayé, il avait même dû s'arrêter de lire tant il avait été pris de nausées, sans parler du fait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à tourner les pages à cause de ses tremblements. Chacune de ses lectures le replongeait profondément dans ses souvenirs. Il revoyait alors tout, dans les moindres détails, comme s'il était retourné dans le passé. Et ça n'avait vraiment rien d'agréable.

Pourtant, Izaya s'accrochait. Il continuait de relire son texte deux fois par jour, parce qu'il sentait que ça l'aidait malgré tout. En effet, au plus il lisait ce qu'il avait écrit, au plus les mots s'infiltraient facilement dans son esprit. C'était, bien sûr, loin d'être simple – il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire – mais il comprenait désormais pourquoi Shinra lui avait proposé cet exercice. Mettre des mots sur ses émotions permettaient de rendre ses souvenirs plus concrets. Ses problèmes devenaient clairs. Il ne mettait donc plus toute son énergie à essayer de les enfouir au plus profond de lui-même. Toutes ses forces étaient désormais dirigées vers un seul objectif : passer au-dessus de son traumatisme. Il savait maintenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'était même pas ce qu'il devait faire. Non, au contraire, il fallait qu'il apprenne à vivre avec. Et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution: arrêter de se voiler la face. Avec cet exercice, au moins, les évènements devenaient compacts, réels. Et donc plus contrôlables. La peur n'était plus inaccessible, tapie bien à l'abri derrière toutes ses protections mentales. Non, elle était juste là, juste couchée sur du papier... Quasiment à portée de mains...

Ecrire ses sentiments sur ce cahier lui permettait également de prendre de la distance par rapport à tout ça. Un peu comme s'il sortait le mal qui oppressait son corps pour le mettre dans ses lignes... Alors, oui, Izaya comprenait l'intérêt de se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il aimait faire ça. Et ça n'avait rien de miraculeux non plus. C'était surtout épuisant. Il devait se battre contre lui-même tous les jours pour se forcer à se lancer dans sa lecture. Les mots coulaient dans son esprit avec une netteté presque terrifiante. Clairement, pour l'instant, ça lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Les images qui lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit étaient effrayantes. Mais... mais Izaya arrivait de plus en plus à les identifier au passé... Il n'était plus dans cette rue, prêt à se faire tuer. Et, objectivement, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il y retourne... Alors, il continuait. Encore et encore...

Mais c'était fatiguant. Tout comme les exercices que lui imposait Hitoshi. Izaya n'avait vraiment aucun répit. Parfois, il en venait même à se demander si c'était une bonne idée de tout faire en même temps. Mais c'était trop tard à présent. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne se voyait pas arrêter l'un ou l'autre. Il avait trop besoin de faire de réelles avancées pour ça. Remarcher, vaincre sa peur... C'était important pour lui. Il devait donc continuer à travailler là-dessus.

Du coup, entre ses exercices de rééducation et ses longues sessions de lecture, son esprit était bien occupé. Et pourtant... ses pensées trouvaient encore le temps de se tourner très souvent vers Shizuo. Le Shizuo avec qui il avait échangé des messages presque amicaux et non celui qui avait failli le tuer. C'était fou cette manie qu'Izaya avait de les dissocier alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Etrangement, malgré la peur qui lui prenait les tripes à chaque fois qu'il se replongeait dans ses sombres souvenirs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder fréquemment son téléphone, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de message.

Six jours de silence... C'était long, mais c'était voulu après tout. Izaya avait sciemment arrêté de lui envoyer des messages. Il s'était dit qu'il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec ses exercices que pour s'encombrer d'autres angoisses. Pourtant... pourtant, au bout de trois jours seulement, il avait commencé à ressentir un manque. Foutu Shizu-chan! C'était de sa faute! A force de se montrer faussement amical, forcément que ça avait tout changé entre eux. Izaya se sentait presque déçu que l'ancien barman n'ait pas essayé d'entrer à nouveau en contact avec lui, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas de l'indifférence. Non, à vrai dire, c'était pire que ça. C'était de la sollicitude. Shizuo ne voulait surement pas le brusquer et lui laissait donc l'espace dont il avait besoin après leur dernière conversation... Izaya ne put, malgré tout, pas s'empêcher de tiquer à cette pensée. Il détestait vraiment ça. Shizuo se montrait beaucoup trop... humain avec lui. Et ça lui donnait des sentiments trop contradictoires que pour être agréable.

A contre-coeur et sentant son humeur se dégrader, Izaya finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait encore sombre dans la chambre. Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin. Soupirant, Izaya se coucha alors sur le dos et fixa, sans vraiment le voir, le plafond. Il essayait de vider son esprit de toutes pensées, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Shizuo s'invitait bien trop souvent dans sa tête pour ça.

Agacé, il finit par attraper son téléphone. Il avait un besoin presque maladif de vérifier ses messages et ses mails. Mais non, il n'avait rien. Absolument personne n'avait essayé de le joindre. Son bras retomba alors mollement sur le matelas. Depuis quand végétait-il chez Shinra au juste? Il avait lui-même perdu le compte, mais ça faisait trop longtemps en tout cas. Sa vie à Yokohama lui manquait. Même s'il avait été dans le déni, au moins, à ce moment-là, il voyait d'autres gens et sortait presque tous les jours. Ici, il se sentait juste... seul. Bien sûr, il avait Shinra et Celty, mais c'était tout... Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir. Rien que l'idée de se promener en fauteuil roulant dans les rues d'Ikebukuro lui donnait le vertige.

Pourtant, il en avait envie. Il voulait à nouveau se balader dans ses lieux si connus. Il voulait aller voir Simon et manger ses otoros si bons. Il voulait reparler avec ses soeurs. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne les avait plus vues. Est-ce qu'elles lui en voulaient de rester à l'écart, de ne pas leur avoir dit qu'il était toujours en vie? C'était possible. Il avait été horrible et négligent avec elles. Il méritait toute leur colère. Malgré tout, l'envie de les retrouver se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Tout comme il était également tenté de reprendre contact avec Shiki. Travailler pour lui lui avait toujours procuré beaucoup d'adrénaline. Et cette sensation lui manquait plus que tout le reste...

Revivre à Ikebukuro, si près de tout le monde, lui faisait de nouveau comprendre à quel point il n'était proche de personne... A Yokohama, c'était facile de faire comme si tout ça n'avait aucune importance. Mais ici... Ici, il ne pouvait voir que la réalité en face. Il était seul. Il n'avait manqué à personne. Tout le monde se portait bien mieux sans lui. Shinra le soutenait, bien sûr, mais c'était parce qu'il se sentait coupable de l'avoir abandonné. Celty était trop gentille pour ne pas s'occuper de lui. Mikado était venu par curiosité, mais avait bien compris qu'il devait rester loin de lui. Et tous les autres le haïssaient ou se moquaient bien de savoir s'il était de retour ou non. Comme Shiki. Si Izaya était mort, il s'en ficherait bien, mais comme il était de nouveau en ville, tant qu'à faire, il pourrait lui servir. Oui, c'était ça. Izaya n'était qu'un pion pour le yakuza. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Lui-même avait toujours traité les autres comme des pions, alors ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses...

Un sourire amer s'afficha malgré tout sur son visage. C'était une chose de savoir qu'on était toxique pour les autres, c'en était une autre que d'en avoir réellement la preuve. Il avait fait beaucoup trop de mal autour de lui. Qui, à part Shinra, était content de le revoir à Ikebukuro? Izaya avait tant donné pour ses humains pourtant. Et voilà que maintenant, il baignait dans leur indifférence ou leur haine. Il l'avait mérité... Mais ça n'en restait pas moins douloureux. Il ne pouvait même pas se raccrocher à son amitié avec Shinra. Parce qu'Izaya était toxique aussi pour lui. Il trainait dans son appartement depuis trop longtemps, il se reposait sur le médecin illégal, sans même se préoccuper de sa vie privée. Shinra et Celty n'avaient plus la moindre intimité, Izaya prenait toute la place. Shinra ne s'en plaignait jamais, mais Izaya savait qu'il ne lui apportait que des problèmes... Comme pour les autres... Izaya n'était qu'une nuisance pour tout le monde... Personne n'attendait rien de lui, à part qu'il s'en aille une bonne fois pour toutes...

Izaya sentit alors son souffle s'accélérer. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il restait Shizuo. Shizuo qui avait su faire taire, l'espace de quelques jours, cette solitude pesante. Shizuo qui attendait quelque chose de lui, quelque chose d'important.

 _« Tu sais, Izaya, moi aussi j'aimerais bien que tu me rendes un service quand tu te sentiras prêt. Je voudrais qu'on se revoie pour parler franchement. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal, mais moi, cette façon de faire, ça ne me convient plus. J'ai besoin de plus que ça pour arriver à passer à autre chose. »_

Comment Izaya pouvait-il oublier ces mots? Même si, sur le moment même, il les avait à peine saisi, ils s'étaient progressivement incrustés dans son esprit. Et ils avaient sûrement joué un rôle dans son envie de ne pas contacter le blond...

Cette demande l'effrayait plus que tout le reste. Izaya ne savait pas comment y répondre. Mais, en même temps, est-ce qu'il fallait réellement qui lui répondre? Shizuo avait joué son rôle, il avait permis à Izaya de se remémorer tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, alors pourquoi Izaya devrait-il rester en contact avec lui après ça? Il pouvait très bien travailler sur son traumatisme tout seul...

Oui, en théorie... Seulement, six jours étaient passés et Izaya ne cessait de regarder son téléphone en attente d'un signe de sa part. Non, il ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'il voulait. Mais il était persuadé que simplement relire ce qu'il avait écrit dans son cahier ne suffirait pas pour passer au-dessus de sa peur. Enfin, tout dépendait de jusqu'où il souhaitait aller dans sa guérison. Apprendre à vivre avec son traumatisme et reprendre une vie normale ne signifiait pas qu'il devait être en mesure de croiser Shizuo sans ressentir de crainte. Il n'était pas obligé d'arriver à cette étape. Non, il n'était pas obligé... Mais il ne pourrait, malgré tout, pas s'empêcher de considérer ça comme un échec. Réussir à se tenir droit devant Shizuo sans plier, n'était-ce pas l'un de ses objectifs? Oui... sans doute... Mais c'était censé être le dernier point de sa guérison, la dernière étape à franchir... sauf que, depuis que Shizuo avait annoncé clairement son intention de le revoir, Izaya n'était plus aussi sûr de lui...

Le revoir... Ça lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces... Il avait beau s'être surpris lui-même dans ses progrès, cette étape-là... était beaucoup plus réelle et terrifiante. Izaya se sentait en pleine impasse. Que devait-il faire maintenant? Continuer à ignorer Shizuo? Il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire, mais il se rendait bien compte que c'était impossible. Il avait besoin de continuer à lui parler pour avancer... Mais alors quoi? Pouvait-il reprendre les messages écrits avec lui? Non, ce serait comme un retour en arrière après les avancées qu'il avait réussi à faire. Peut-être qu'il pourrait envisager de parler avec lui par téléphone. Il avait bien réussi à lui dire quelques mots l'autre soir... Mais serait-il capable de recommencer? Il n'en savait rien, mais au moins, ça lui paraissait un objectif réaliste. Et puis, l'écran serait toujours là, comme un mur protecteur entre eux deux...

Fatigué par ses propres pensées, Izaya regarda à nouveau le réveil. Cinq heures vingt. Il était tôt... Jouant distraitement avec son téléphone, il réfléchit. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Il avait sans cesse l'impression que son esprit était pris dans un immense brouillard. Et pourtant... tout n'était pas si flou. Une envie subsistait dans sa tête, se transformant presque en obsession. Il avait envie de reprendre contact avec Shizuo. C'était tout. Il avait essayé de s'éloigner de lui, mais ce n'était pas la solution. Il avait encore trop de chemin à faire que pour se passer de leurs échanges.

Agacé de toutes ces réflexions qui tournaient en rond, il déverrouilla son téléphone et décida d'envoyer un message à Shizuo. Ce dernier ne le verrait sûrement pas avant quelques heures, mais qu'importe. Au moins, Izaya serait débarrassé de ce poids qui pesait dans sa poitrine, cette sensation de manque et de solitude qui devenait de plus en plus désagréable...

 _« Salut. »_

C'était tout. Que pouvait-il rajouter d'autre de toute façon? Il soupira. Tout était toujours si compliqué entre eux. Est-ce qu'un jour, ça aurait une fin? Il n'en savait rien, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé d'avoir enfin repris le contact avec lui. Lui envoyer ce message s'était presque fait naturellement. Il contrôlait vraiment ses angoisses à présent quand il s'agissait d'échanger par écrit. Peut-être que c'était pour ça aussi qu'il avait autant besoin de lui reparler. Tous ces derniers mois, il s'était senti tellement impuissant face à sa peur que ça lui faisait un bien fou d'arriver à la contrôler, ne fusse qu'un petit peu...

Mais alors qu'Izaya referma les yeux pour essayer de se reposer encore un peu, Shizuo, lui, ouvrit les siens. Il avait été réveillé par le bruit de son téléphone. Il regarda l'heure et jura. Putain, mais qui venait le faire chier à une heure pareille?! Il détestait quand il était tiré de son sommeil si près de l'heure à laquelle il devait se lever! Surtout ces derniers temps, où il se sentait bien plus fatigué que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, en temps normal, ce genre de bruit ne l'aurait pas réveillé. C'était bien la preuve qu'il avait des problèmes de sommeil. Tout ça à cause d'Izaya! Cette foutue conversation qu'ils avaient eue le faisait toujours sentir aussi mal. Sans parler de toutes ces images qui lui revenaient sans cesse en tête... Merde, il espérait que cette putain d'histoire avait, au moins, fait du bien à l'informateur.

Toujours agacé, il tendit la main pour attraper son téléphone. Il devrait l'éteindre la nuit. Mais lorsqu'il vit le nom d'Izaya sur l'écran, tout son énervement partit. Enfin... Le brun s'était fait attendre, mais au moins, il était revenu vers lui. Sans ne plus se préoccuper de l'heure, il lui répondit aussitôt.

 _« Salut. »_

Izaya fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer entre ses doigts après quelques minutes seulement... Il sourit alors légèrement. Au moins, Shizuo était toujours là...

 _« Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé? »_

 _« Ouais. C'est rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »_

 _« Rien. Je voulais juste te parler. »_

Shizuo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se redressa en position assise et passa une main sur son visage, essayant de se réveiller complètement.

 _« De quoi? »_

 _« Si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler. »_

Les yeux de Shizuo s'attardèrent plusieurs fois sur les mots qu'il venait de recevoir pour être sûr d'avoir bien lu. Merde, après six jours de silence total, Izaya voulait maintenant qu'il l'appelle? Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait lui-même alors? Shizuo grogna légèrement. Même s'il était content d'avoir enfin de ses nouvelles, il n'appréciait pas du tout ses méthodes. Il avait vraiment l'impression de ne faire que suivre les envies d'Izaya. Mais comme il souhaitait lui aussi lui parler, il finit par lancer l'appel, un peu de mauvaise grâce malgré tout.

Izaya sentit son souffle s'accélérer quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Une peur bien familière lui prit aussitôt le ventre. Son souffle se coupa et l'angoisse monta en lui, s'imposant dans sa gorge et ses poumons. Mais Izaya la connaissait bien désormais, il savait quoi faire pour ne pas lui laisser trop de place. Il répéta alors les mêmes gestes qu'il avait mis en place quand il avait commencé à échanger des messages avec Shizuo. Il inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer et de retrouver une respiration plus stable, avant de parvenir à décrocher. Ses doigts tremblaient un peu, mais il se sentait, malgré tout, beaucoup plus confiant que la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu la voix du blond. Ecouter le récit de cette nuit-là de la bouche même de Shizuo lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il avait pu entendre tous ses remords, toute sa culpabilité, mais surtout, ça lui avait permis de se rendre compte que la haine meurtrière du blond appartenait au passé. Même si Izaya le craignait toujours, il arrivait de plus en plus à dissocier les faits qui s'étaient déroulés cette nuit-là du présent.

« Hey, commença alors Shizuo sur un ton un peu maladroit.

— ... Salut... »

La voix d'Izaya n'était pas très forte. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent alors que ce simple mot fut forcé hors de sa bouche d'une façon plus que désagréable.

Il y eut ensuite un petit silence, tandis que Shizuo se leva pour aller prendre son paquet de cigarette. Il était encore tôt, mais il en avait sacrément besoin.

« Alors, c'est notre nouveau truc, le téléphone? demanda le blond après s'être allumé une cigarette et en remarquant qu'Izaya ne disait toujours pas un mot.

— ... Je... Je n'en sais rien, se força à répondre nerveusement l'informateur. Mais... ça pourrait... être une bonne chose...

— Toujours aussi exigent, hein? répliqua Shizuo avant de reprendre sur un ton plus calme. Comment est-ce que tu vas? »

Izaya resta silencieux un moment. Entendre la voix de l'ancien barman était toujours difficile à supporter. Il devait respirer fortement à chaque parole pour réussir à apaiser les battements de son coeur et pour forcer l'air à entrer dans ses poumons.

« Ça va, souffla-t-il.

— Alors, ça t'a vraiment fait du bien de reparler de tout ça?

— Oui. »

Shizuo fuma longuement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'Izaya cherchait au juste en lui demandant de l'appeler aussi tôt. Sans surprise, l'informateur ne chercha pas à savoir comment il allait, lui. Ce dernier ne reprit d'ailleurs pas la parole. Cela agaça Shizuo. C'était toujours à lui de faire la conversation et ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

« Alors, c'est quoi le plan maintenant? demanda-t-il d'une voix brute, tout en prenant Izaya au dépourvu.

— ... Il … il n'y a pas de plan, répondit-il difficilement.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste, Izaya? soupira Shizuo.

— ... On pourrait... continuer à se parler... C'est ce que tu veux aussi, non? Et... comme l'écrit ne te convient plus... »

La voix d'Izaya tremblait de plus en plus. Il sentait pris de vertige. L'air se bloqua à nouveau dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il voyait bien que Shizuo n'était pas du tout réceptif... Sa main libre s'accrocha fortement à ses draps alors que ses autres doigts se mirent à blanchir tant ils serrèrent son téléphone. Il n'allait pas bien... pas bien du tout...

Mais alors qu'Izaya était de plus en plus en manque d'air, Shizuo, lui, grogna légèrement. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas ce qu'il entendait. Il ne pouvait pas suivre Izaya sur ce chemin-là. Merde, il était à bout! Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ce simagrée. Lui, tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant, c'était du concret. Sa patience était de plus en plus mise à mal. Il essayait de tenir, mais la phrase d'Izaya eut vraiment le don de l'énerver.

« Non, c'est pas ce que je veux, finit-il par répondre d'une voix agacée. Je n'ai jamais voulu communiquer à distance avec toi. Je pouvais comprendre les messages écrits. Ouais, on avait sûrement besoin de ça pour arriver à se parler. Mais c'est futile maintenant. Et qu'est-ce que ça va changer qu'on se parle oralement? Tout ce qu'on se dira peut très bien se dire face-à-face. Ce sera juste une perte de temps. »

Izaya eut presque le souffle coupé en entendant les phrases de Shizuo. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris contact, il y avait eu beaucoup de moment difficile entre eux, mais jamais Izaya n'avait senti une telle opposition de la part du blond.

« ... Ce n'est pas une perte de temps, se força-t-il alors à répondre. C'est... C'est ce dont j'ai besoin.

— Ouais, ça, j'avais compris. Putain, Izaya, tu te rends compte, au moins, que c'est toujours toi qui décides de tout? C'est toi qui décides quand venir à Ikebukuro pour me faire chier, quand partir, quand mettre fin à tout ça en essayant de me tuer, quand tout quitter en me faisant croire que tu es mort et même quand revenir. Mais ça ne te suffit pas, hein? Il faut en plus que tu décides comment on doit discuter. Je refuse d'être ton petit caprice du moment. Je veux qu'on se parle face-à-face. On est des adultes, merde. »

Izaya tremblait de plus en plus. De peur, mais de colère aussi... Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça! Shizuo n'avait pas le droit... Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapprochée alors que sa vision devint floue.

« ... Ce... n'est pas... le bon moment, se força-t-il à répliquer d'une voix hachée. En attendant, je ne vois pas... pourquoi on ne pourrait pas continuer de...

— Non, le coupa Shizuo. Je te laisserai le temps qu'il te faudra, je ne te forcerai pas à me revoir, mais en attendant, je ne veux plus de ces échanges.

— ... Ça t'amuse de me faire du chantage? siffla alors Izaya.

— Putain, non! Arrête de surinterpréter mes paroles! »

La colère de Shizuo fit tressaillir Izaya. Ses poumons le brûlèrent de l'intérieur alors que l'air se bloqua complètement dans sa gorge. Il n'y arrivait plus... Il était en train d'étouffer...

« Tu t'entends parler parfois? reprit Shizuo d'un ton toujours aussi rageur. Tu te vois vraiment reprendre de simples conversations? Putain, mais après avoir reparlé de cette nuit-là, ça n'aurait aucun sens! »

Enervé, Shizuo inspira fortement la fumée de sa cigarette, essayant de se calmer. Merde, il n'était pas censé réagir comme ça! Mais le silence d'Izaya pendant ces six jours l'avait frustré bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait cru. Cependant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été trop loin lorsqu'il entendit la respiration saccadée du brun à travers le téléphone.

« ... Izaya? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Shizuo serra alors le poing. Putain, comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide!

« Dis quelque chose... »

Shizuo se sentit encore plus ridicule en prononçant ces mots, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre... Comment pouvait-il le calmer? Que devait-il faire?

« ... Qui est exigent là, hmm? » murmura alors Izaya du bout des lèvres.

Shizuo reconnut à peine sa voix. Elle semblait juste... brisée. Shizuo sentit alors la culpabilité s'emparer de lui. Il avait été trop loin. Il s'était pourtant promis de respecter le rythme d'Izaya, de ne pas le brusquer... mais il n'en pouvait plus de s'oublier au profit du brun. Il n'arrivait plus à trouver l'équilibre.

« Ce n'est pas ça, reprit-il alors d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. Je veux t'aider, Izaya. Je veux sincèrement que tu ailles mieux. Mais cette situation... ça me rend dingue. J'ai besoin... j'ai besoin de te voir... »

La confession sortit d'elle-même, le surprenant presque autant qu'Izaya. Ce dernier se calma alors lentement, même s'il se sentait mal à l'aise. La sincérité de Shizuo le désarçonna complètement. Il était de plus en plus perdu...

« Alors quoi..., reprit-il dans un murmure douloureux, tu ne me laisses pas le choix?

— Je te laisserai toujours le choix, répliqua Shizuo. Qu'on soit bien d'accord, je ne te forcerai jamais à rien! Tant que tu ne voudras pas me voir, je ne viendrai pas chez Shinra. Et je suis prêt aussi à te prévenir quand je suis chez moi si tu veux sortir dans le quartier sans prendre le risque de me croiser. Je peux faire des efforts pour que tu ailles mieux. Mais j'ai aussi mes propres limites. »

Les dernières phrases du blond laissèrent un gout amer à Izaya. Pourquoi fallait-il que Shizu-chan se comporte de façon aussi... juste avec lui...? Il était trop... trop gentil. Izaya ne méritait pas ça.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Il se sentait tellement fatigué. Fatigué de devoir se battre contre lui-même, mais aussi contre Shizuo. Il se trouvait toujours sur cette maudite falaise. Il ne voyait plus le fond, mais il ne voyait pas non plus le bout. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce serait tellement plus simple de juste tout laisser tomber, de lâcher prise.

« ... Je ne peux pas te revoir, Shizuo... C'est trop... difficile...

— ... Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Izaya.

— Je sais que tu veux y croire. Mais en réalité, aucun de nous deux ne sait comment tu vas réagir... Et si je disais quelque chose qui ne te plaisait pas? Et si... et si je t'appelais... Shizu-chan sans réfléchir...? chuchota le brun sur un ton mal assuré.

— ... Je m'en fiche de ce surnom stupide. Et puis, je saurai si tu le fais exprès ou non.

— Mais... tu ne peux pas être sûr que tu arriveras à te contrôler.

— Izaya... »

La voix de Shizuo était basse et pas du tout maitrisée. Il avait l'impression d'essayer de se raccrocher aux branches. Il voulait tant prouver au brun qu'il pouvait le voir sans l'attaquer, mais il ne voyait pas comment s'y prendre. Parce qu'Izaya avait raison, il ne pouvait pas être sûr à cent pour cent de pouvoir se maitriser.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre, c'est vrai. Mais je ne veux plus te blesser. Je veux juste qu'on règle tout ça, qu'on avance ensemble. Je ne te hais plus, Izaya. Enfin, je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est plus aussi clair qu'avant. Mais je veux réellement qu'on laisse le passé derrière nous une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Izaya écouta ses mots, la respiration se stabilisant enfin, avant d'afficher un léger sourire.

« Bien sûr que tu me hais encore, Shizuo. Ta vision est juste tronquée parce que tu as cru m'avoir tué. Les sentiments, ça ne se change pas aussi facilement.

— Raison de plus pour se voir. Au moins nos échanges ne seront plus faussés.

— ... Tu as vraiment réponse à tout ce soir... »

Izaya baissa les yeux. Shizuo le mettait de plus en plus au pied du mur... Le brun remonta alors la couverture sur son corps. Il avait tellement froid...

De son côté, Shizuo finit sa cigarette et laissa le silence s'installer quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas quoi rajouter sans qu'Izaya ne se sente forcé. Putain, il marchait vraiment sur les oeufs avec lui. Il l'entendit alors soupirer à travers l'appareil.

« Que veux-tu que je te réponde Shizuo? souffla Izaya d'une voix anxieuse. Peu importe tes intentions et tes justifications, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Non, ce n'était pas ça! Merde... Peut-être que c'était bel et bien une forme de chantage dans le fond... Mais, c'était pas pour faire du mal à Izaya, c'était juste pour se préserver lui-même...

Se préserver lui-même... A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait au juste? Et se préserver de quoi? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait du mal à parler avec l'autre. Il avait, d'ailleurs, bien senti toute la nervosité d'Izaya tout au long de leur conversation. C'était sûrement difficile pour lui de faire tout ça. Merde, la puce faisait peut-être déjà de son mieux pour répondre à sa demande. Et puis, Shizuo avait-il seulement le droit d'avoir des exigences après avoir mis Izaya en fauteuil roulant? Putain, on ne parlait pas d'une simple dispute quand même... Il était vraiment un monstre de croire qu'il pouvait avoir droit à la parole dans cette histoire... Monstre... Ouais, peu importe ce que disait Izaya à ce sujet, il n'était qu'un monstre. Il avait eu tendance à l'oublier, mais il ne pouvait pas le nier ce soir, pas quand il n'entendait que de la peur dans les paroles du brun.

Il passa alors nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, comme toujours avec Izaya. Il se rendait compte maintenant que refuser d'avoir des contacts avec lui tant qu'Izaya ne voulait pas le voir, c'était installé entre eux un rapport de force malsain. Et Shizuo ne voulait plus de tout ça. Il devait prendre sur lui. Encore. Il était à bout, et alors? Lui au moins avait encore des jambes valides. Il n'avait pas passé ces deux dernières années handicapé. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre remarque...

« Tu as raison..., reprit-il alors. Des conversations téléphoniques, ça ne peut pas être si mauvais. »

Izaya se figea légèrement à ses paroles. Quoi? Avait-il bien entendu? Shizuo avait-il réellement changé d'avis? Comme ça?

« Vraiment? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

— Ouais. Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin, je peux attendre que tu sois prêt. »

Izaya fronça les sourcils. D'accord, Shizuo était imprévisible, mais quand même... Pourquoi un tel revirement? Nerveusement, il se mit à jouer avec l'une de ses bagues. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on se montre si patient envers lui... Encore moins de la part de Shizuo. Parfois, il se demandait si c'était vraiment avec lui qu'il était en train de parler. Etait-ce la culpabilité qui le faisait agir comme ça? Ou bien était-ce sa véritable personnalité, son bon côté qu'il n'avait jamais jugé utile de lui montrer jusqu'ici? Dans tous les cas, Izaya ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Parce que les attentes de Shizuo ne correspondaient pas du tout aux envies du brun. Il avait envisagé de le revoir, c'est vrai. Mais il avait toujours imaginé que ce serait à la fin de sa guérison. Quand il remarcherait et quand il ne ressentirait plus aucune peur en échangeant avec lui. Il aurait alors décidé de repartir à Yokohama. A ce moment-là, et à ce moment-là seulement, il serait allé voir Shizuo. Il se serait tenu face à lui et lui aurait dit au revoir. Ça n'aurait pas été long, juste histoire de se prouver qu'il pouvait le revoir sans être pris de panique. Puis, il aurait quitté définitivement Ikebukuro.

Oui, quand il y pensait, c'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. Cependant, ça ne collait pas du tout avec la vision de Shizuo. Ce dernier semblait s'attendre à ce qu'ils aient de réelles conversations face-à-face...

Et si... et s'il n'était jamais prêt? C'était la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres pourtant, il resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas... Etre honnête à ce point-là, montrer autant ses doutes et ses faiblesses... non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Le silence s'installa alors entre eux, s'étirant sur plusieurs minutes. Shizuo aurait pu se contenter d'écouter la respiration de la puce encore longtemps, mais malheureusement, l'heure avançait. A contre-coeur, il reprit donc la parole.

« Je vais devoir te laisser, je dois me préparer pour le boulot. Mais je peux te rappeler ce soir... si ça te va.

— ... Oui... c'est très bien.

— Ok, alors... salut. »

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il raccrocha qu'Izaya se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle tout le long de la conversation. Il inspira alors profondément. Il avait réussi. Il n'en revenait pas... Il avait réussi à parler avec Shizuo presque normalement... Alors pourquoi... pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas plus de soulagement que ça...?

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Shizuo tint sa parole. Il appela Izaya tous les soirs. Il n'en avait pas spécialement envie. Mais il se forçait à le faire. Pour la puce, parce qu'il lui devait bien ça. Et puis, parce que, même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, il préférait encore ça au silence. Au moins, il savait avec certitude qu'Izaya n'avait pas encore quitté la ville...

Leur routine reprenait donc sous une nouvelle forme. Et c'était juste... étrange pour Izaya... La peur s'invitait à chaque fois dans leur conversation, mais elle n'était plus aussi oppressante qu'avant. Cependant, Izaya n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était parce qu'il faisait de réels progrès ou parce que leurs discussions étaient trop faussées par la distance que pour permettre à la réalité de reprendre le dessus.

Pensif, il regarda distraitement par la fenêtre, assis dans le fauteuil du salon. Ça faisait quatre jours maintenant qu'il reparlait à Shizuo, dix qu'il relisait les mots qu'il avait écrit dans son cahier. Ses journées étaient bien remplies. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se sente complètement épuisé.

Pourtant, Izaya avait de plus en plus l'impression de gaspiller inutilement son énergie. Peut-être que c'était à cause de Shizuo et de son manque flagrant de motivation, mais Izaya ne ressentait aucun effet positif après chacune de leur conversation, ce qui le frustrait beaucoup. Parce qu'il n'avait plus vraiment l'impression d'avancer du coup. Au final, parler avec Shizuo par écrit ou oralement, ça n'avait pas beaucoup de différence, une fois le premier pas fait. C'était toujours virtuel, c'était toujours faux. Ils jouaient à nouveau des rôles. Et cette douce illusion qu'ils pouvaient être deux personnes différentes finissait également par réapparaître... Il ne savait pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose le dérangeait dans cette nouvelle approche entre eux...

Se perdant dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Celty rentrer dans l'appartement et ne remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« _Tout va bien?_ demanda-t-elle alors en voyant à quel point il avait l'air soucieux.

— Oui.

— _... Tu n'es pas obligé de toujours mentir, tu sais?_ »

Izaya se força à afficher un sourire sur son visage avant de reprendre.

« Ce n'est rien d'important. »

Celty le fixa longuement. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle voyait bien, qu'au contraire, c'était important. Elle profita alors de l'absence de Shinra pour lui parler plus sérieusement.

 _« C'est en rapport avec Shizuo? Je sais que vous vous reparlez, il me l'a dit_. »

Izaya fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne savait pas que Celty était au courant...

« Ce n'est rien d'important, répéta-t-il malgré tout.

— … _Bien, comme tu veux. »_

Izaya la regarda un moment. Alors comme ça, Shizuo lui avait vraiment parlé de tout ça? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit au juste?

« ... Est-ce qu'il s'est plaint? finit-il alors par demander.

— _Il n'a pas du tout aimé que tu ne lui parles plus pendant plusieurs jours, si tu veux tout savoir. Est-ce que tu as repris contact avec lui depuis?_

— Oui. Par téléphone... »

Izaya se sentit mal en entendant les mots de Celty. Il ne savait pas que Shizuo n'avait pas apprécié ce silence de sa part. Enfin, non, c'était pire que ça, il ne s'était même pas posé la question. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Comme lorsqu'il avait demandé à Shizuo de continuer à parler par téléphone alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas ce que le blond voulait. Depuis toujours, il niait les sentiments de Shizuo. Il avait pourtant fait un pas en avant en comprenant enfin à quel point ce dernier culpabilisait. Mais de manière générale, Izaya ne se mettait jamais à sa place... Shizuo avait raison. Il décidait toujours de tout dans leur relation...

« Est-ce que tu penses que je suis égoïste, Celty?

— ... _Oui. Tu l'as toujours été. »_

Izaya ne fut même pas surpris par sa réponse.

« ... Alors, tu crois que j'exagère avec Shizuo?

— _Je n'en sais rien_ , répondit prudemment la Dullahan. _C'est une situation compliquée... C'est le sentiment que tu as?_

— ... C'est juste que quelque chose me dérange... »

Mais quoi? Il avait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu même. Shizuo lui mangeait presque dans la main tant il souhaitait qu'il aille mieux. Izaya se rendait bien compte qu'il avait, désormais, un contrôle total sur leurs interactions. Et sans doute que c'était grâce à ça qu'il arrivait à lui parler si facilement. Mais, au final, ça ne lui plaisait pas...

« _Sincèrement, Izaya, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu avec lui?_

— Je n'ai rien de prévu... Je ne suis pas en train de manipuler Shizuo. Je ne joue pas avec lui pour une fois.

— J _e sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès, mais tu l'empêches malgré tout d'avancer. Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte à quel point il est encore prisonnier de ce qu'il t'a fait il y a deux ans. Aujourd'hui, il a une belle vie, mais il ne peut pas en profiter._

— Je ne le retiens pas, se justifia Izaya. Je lui ai dit que je ne lui en voulais pas et que je ne le considérais plus comme un monstre. Ça devrait lui suffire.

— _Mais ce n'est pas le cas... Il a besoin de te revoir pour s'assurer qu'il peut réellement se contrôler._ »

Izaya soupira. Il avait l'impression que Celty lui donnait le mauvais rôle. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à toutes ses paroles. Alors comme ça, Shizuo avait une belle vie maintenant? Izaya gâchait encore tout autour de lui... A nouveau, cette horrible sensation de n'être qu'une nuisance pour tout le monde lui prit le ventre.

« ... Je sais, finit-il par avouer. Je sais aussi qu'il se force à se plier à mes envies. Et... je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça. Ça ne lui ressemble pas... »

Izaya soupira. Il en avait vraiment plus qu'assez de tout ça.

« Peut-être que c'est lui qui a raison. Peut-être que tout ça, ce n'est qu'une perte de temps... Je crois que... Je crois que moi aussi j'ai envie de le revoir, mais je n'arrive pas à passer le pas. »

Il commençait doucement à y voir plus clair dans tout ce brouillard. Il avait tiré sur la corde le plus longtemps possible. Mais il ne pouvait plus le faire maintenant. Il s'en rendait bien compte à chaque fois qu'il entendait la voix de Shizuo. Il était stressé, mais au final, il arrivait très bien à rationaliser ses émotions parce que ce dernier était loin de lui. L'appeler n'avait donc plus d'intérêt. Il se sentait nauséeux, comme lorsque l'on faisait un tour de trop sur une montagne russe, sans réelle envie. Il fallait savoir s'arrêter à temps. Mais ça... il n'avait jamais su le faire...

Il respira profondément. Il avait peur... tellement peur de franchir le cap... Pourtant, il était désormais sûr à cent pour cent que Shizuo ne l'attaquerait plus jamais. D'autant plus que lui-même savait qu'il n'essayerait plus de le tuer...

« _C'est normal, Izaya_ , lui répondit alors Celty. _Je pense que, dans le fond, tu ne seras jamais vraiment prêt. Et si tu attends de ne plus avoir aucune appréhension, tu ne le feras jamais... Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de l'affronter tout seul. Je suis là et Shinra aussi_. »

Izaya resta silencieux. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle-là... Il ne serait jamais vraiment prêt... Oui, c'était une possibilité... il n'en savait rien... Il se sentait complètement bloqué. Une part de lui voulait rester dans sa zone de confort, sans prendre aucun risque. Mais une autre part voulait continuer de combattre sa peur. Et pour ça, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Une chose que ni leurs échanges virtuels, ni ses écrits ne pouvaient lui apporter...

Il avait besoin d'y réfléchir... Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il dit à Celty, avant d'aller s'isoler dans sa chambre. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait envie de vomir... Il ferma les yeux, comme si ça pouvait l'éloigner de la réalité. Il était tellement fatigué... Peut-être qu'il était effectivement de temps de mettre à terme à toutes ces illusions. Si Celty était présente, elle pourrait arrêter Shizuo s'il s'énervait... Izaya serait en sécurité... Peut-être, peut-être pas... Il n'en savait rien... Mais cette situation ne pouvait plus continuer. En le revoyant, Shizuo se rendrait compte qu'il haïssait toujours Izaya et n'insisterait sûrement plus pour passer du temps avec la puce, comme il aimait l'appeler. Quant à Izaya... Eh bien, réussir à tenir face au blond ne pourrait que lui faire du bien... Il avait besoin de se sortir de cette fausse réalité qui lui donnait l'impression que Shizuo tenait à lui, qu'il pouvait combler sa solitude. C'était malsain et ça l'empêchait désormais d'avancer...

Il regarda alors l'heure. Normalement, Shizuo devrait avoir finir son travail maintenant. Il respira profondément. Il ne faisait que gagner du temps depuis le début. Et puis, forcer Shizuo à agir comme il le souhaitait lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il aurait pourtant cru que ce serait une situation agréable... Avant, il en aurait probablement profité. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne voulait plus de tout ça. Il ne voulait plus d'une relation toxique où l'un essayait de dominer l'autre. Il souhaitait juste... pouvoir se comporter d'égal à égal avec Shizuo. Etait-ce seulement possible...?

Ses doigts tremblèrent alors qu'il cherchait le numéro de Shizuo dans ses contacts. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait réellement faire ça... Mais c'était sa seule solution, non? Il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette peur qui l'empêchait de reprendre sa vie comme il l'entendait, il n'en pouvait plus de tout ce gâchis. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière...

Non, il devait arrêter de penser comme ça. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur le passé, il devait juste l'accepter... Tout comme il devait accepter qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus contrôler entièrement sa relation avec Shizuo, il ne pouvait que gérer sa part à lui et laisser le blond faire le reste...

« Ouais? »

La voix de Shizuo s'éleva rapidement à travers l'appareil, amenant avec elle une angoisse bien trop connue. Izaya serra alors le poing. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça. Ses propres réactions le dégoutaient. Cette faiblesse... devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Sans parler de sa voix qui refusait à nouveau de sortir de sa gorge! Comme quoi, il ne s'était pas trompé. Ce n'était pas ses progrès qui lui avaient permis de parler oralement avec Shizuo, c'était tous ces faux-semblants qui lui étaient montés à la tête!

« Izaya? »

Il n'y arriverait pas... Il voulait le faire, mais il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser aussi facilement de sa lâcheté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il y a un problème? »

 _Non, n'aies pas l'air aussi inquiet Shizu-chan. Pas pour moi..._

« J'ai... j'ai besoin que... tu me rendes un service, finit-il par réussir à souffler.

— … Q'est-ce que tu veux? »

Izaya respira profondément, avant d'oser se lancer.

« Je voudrais que tu viennes me voir demain chez Shinra. »

* * *

Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette fin ;p. Merci de m'avoir lue!

A suivre: Peur et culpabilité (et promis, ce chapitre arrivera beaucoup plus rapidement!)

Personne inconnu: merci pour ta review! Malheureusement, la construction du temple devra attendre xD... J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue ;). Mais ce n'est que partie remise. Ils vont se rencontrer dans le prochain chapitre, promis. En tout cas, un grand merci pour tous tes mots!

Shiso: Merci pour cette première review, elle m'a fait super plaisir :). Merci aussi pour tes compliments, ils me touchent sincèrement. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux, mais c'est pas toujours évident, donc ça me fait toujours du bien d'avoir des retours comme les tiens! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! :)


	16. Peur et culpabilité

Bonjour! Alors déjà, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2018! Ensuite... ah, je suis désolée pour tout ce retard, mais j'ai eu plusieurs imprévus que se sont enchainés. Et puis, ce chapitre n'était pas simple à écrire. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira... J'avoue que je suis un peu nerveuse ;).

Merci pour votre soutien en tout cas! Et j'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes:

Personne inconnu: Ha ha, merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a bien fait rire! :D. Tes mots me font super plaisir, encore une fois. Sincèrement, merci pour ton soutien et j'espère que la rencontre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances! :)

Guest: Oui, ça m'amuse, j'avoue xD. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour suivre cette fic depuis le début! Merci aussi pour tes compliments! :) Sincèrement, ça me touche beaucoup. Ha ha, je ne sais pas si c'est normal cette addiction, mais ça me fait plaisir en tout cas :).

superpingouin: Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements! J'étais vraiment contente en lisant tes mots!

Guest: Merci à toi pour m'avoir laissé ce commentaire qui m'a fait super plaisir! Et ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas du tout maladroite. Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur, tout comme ton soutien! Je suis contente si cette histoire te plait, surtout le traitement des personnages. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

 **16\. Peur et culpabilité**

« Tu as... quoi?!

— J'ai invité Shizuo à venir ici après son travail, répéta Izaya comme si ce qu'il racontait n'était qu'un fait banal.

— Tu... »

Shinra ne finit même pas sa phrase, dépité. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment était-ce possible? Il tourna alors son regard vers Celty, étonné qu'elle n'ait pas l'air plus surprise que ça.

« Tu étais au courant?

— __De l'invitation? Non.__

— Ah parce qu'il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir? »

Celty resta silencieuse, alors qu'Izaya soupira.

« J'ai repris contact avec Shizuo il y a quelques semaines, finit-il par répondre. Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, alors n'en fais pas toute une histoire. »

Ne pas en faire toute une histoire? Il en avait des bonnes, lui! Dire que Shinra n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour lui en croyant qu'il se renfermait sur lui-même et pendant ce temps-là, Izaya en profitait pour parler avec Shizuo? C'était... juste... incompréhensible! Il regarda à nouveau Celty. Alors, elle le savait, ça?

« __Désolée, je pensais que ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire.__ »

Shinra inspira profondément. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Celty. Elle avait sûrement fait ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux. Mais quand même! Il n'aimait pas se sentir à l'écart comme ça! Il se retourna alors vers Izaya. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi il n'en avait pas parlé avant, cependant il n'en fit rien. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse de sa part. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Izaya pouvait l'énerver parfois! Comment voulait-il qu'on l'aide s'il gardait tout pour lui?

« Tu es sûr de toi? » finit malgré tout par demander Shinra.

Izaya haussa alors les épaules dans un geste nerveux. Il essayait de paraitre détaché, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas sûr de lui. Il avait même passé la nuit à se maudire d'avoir pris cette décision, sans arriver à trouver le sommeil.

« Il a dit qu'il viendrait à dix-huit heures, reprit-il d'une voix hachée. J'ai besoin que vous soyez là. Ça ne posera pas de problème?

— Eh bien, non..., répondit Shinra tout en échangeant un regard avec Celty. On sera là. »

Izaya acquiesça de façon raide. Il essayait de se détendre, mais c'était peine perdue. Il regarda alors l'horloge. Il était huit heures. Bien, ça lui laissait encore dix heures de libre avant que Shizuo n'arrive. Ça allait, il avait le temps... Il aimait s'en persuader en tout cas. Tout allait bien... Tout allait bien.

Pour l'instant, il devait aller se préparer pour sa séance de rééducation. Et ne penser à rien d'autre. Il disparut alors rapidement dans la salle de bain, sous le regard perplexe de Shinra.

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, toi? demanda-t-il à Celty lorsqu'Izaya fut hors de vue.

— _ _Je n'en sais rien, honnêtement... Je suis aussi surprise que toi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il passerait le cap aussi vite.__ »

Shinra la regarda un moment, avant de soupirer.

« C'est quoi au juste cette histoire d'échange entre Shizuo et lui? »

Celty lui raconta alors tout ce qu'elle savait, en lui expliquant bien pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit jusqu'ici. Shinra en fut vraiment étonné. Comment n'avait-il rien pu soupçonner? Lui qui se targuait de si bien connaitre Izaya... Mais au lieu de le rassurer, cela l'inquiéta un peu. Izaya semblait vouloir régler ses problèmes sans l'aide de personne, mais ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Shinra n'aimait pas ça. Il était clair qu'Izaya gardait trop de choses en lui. Cette manie du mensonge et du secret... Il allait quand même falloir que cela cesse...

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait nier que vouloir revoir Shizuo était un réel progrès et il était quand même curieux de voir comment ça allait se passer. Shizuo et Izaya dans la même pièce... Après tout ce temps... Ça pouvait être une bonne chose, comme ça pouvait être un vrai désastre. Tout dépendrait essentiellement de Shizuo. Shinra espérait sincèrement que ce dernier arriverait à se contrôler pour une fois... Tout comme il espérait qu'Izaya soit réellement prêt pour ça. Shinra était un peu sceptique. Avait-il fait l'exercice qu'il lui avait recommandé? Si oui, eh bien, peut-être qu'Izaya était sur la bonne voie, peut-être qu'il avait enfin cessé de minimiser les évènements. C'était la première étape pour se sortir d'un stress post-traumatique. Mais pour qu'il puisse continuer à avancer... Ah, il allait bien falloir qu'Izaya apprenne à faire confiance aux autres et s'ouvre davantage au lieu de s'enfermer dans sa solitude.

Shinra se demandait parfois si Izaya se rendait compte à quel point c'était frustrant d'être ami avec lui. Bien sûr, le médecin illégal n'avait pas toujours bien agi, mais c'était tellement dur d'être proche d'Izaya. C'était comme se confronter à un rocher. Izaya ne montrait jamais rien, ne s'ouvrait jamais. Shinra essayait donc de faire de son mieux pour l'aider, mais l'informateur n'y mettait clairement pas du sien...! Jusqu'ici, Izaya avait réussi à s'en sortir seul sans trop de dégâts (et encore, Shinra n'en était pas persuadé), cependant, cette fois-ci, il allait avoir besoin d'aide. D'une aide sérieuse pour le soutenir, pour l'épauler, pour lui donner l'appui qui l'empêcherait de tomber à nouveau. Et cette béquille si précieuse, Shinra n'était pas le seul à bien vouloir l'être. Il y avait également Kine, Celty, ses sœurs et peut-être même bien Shizuo. Et ça, il serait peut-être temps qu'Izaya le remarque...

Mais ce dernier était loin de toutes ces préoccupations. Ayant fini de s'apprêter, il accueillit, pour une fois, sa séance de rééducation avec joie. Il n'aurait d'autres choix que de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait et non sur le temps qui passe. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il put commencer ses exercices, il y alla plus fort que d'habitude. Il avait besoin de ça, de sentir la douleur dans ses jambes, de se sentir encore vivant. Il força sur son corps, n'écoutant pas ses plaintes, comme s'il avait besoin de se prouver quelque chose. De toute façon, ce maudit corps méritait cette souffrance. Si seulement il n'était pas si inutile, peut-être qu'Izaya aurait moins peur.

Les mains fixement accrochées au déambulateur, il força ses pieds à avancer, à faire de vrais pas et non à frotter le sol. Encore et encore. Il fallait qu'il arrive à contrôler son corps. Que ce dernier bouge quand Izaya en avait besoin. Il le fallait. Il le fallait... Plongé dans ses efforts, Izaya ne s'arrêta que lorsque Hitoshi posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Le brun n'avait pas vu le temps passer, mais la séance touchait déjà à sa fin...

Quand Izaya fut de retour à l'appartement, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur l'horloge. Il avait encore sept heures devant lui. Ça allait... Il décida alors de se laver à nouveau, enlevant la sueur qui s'était collée à sa peau. Il se força ensuite à manger, même si son estomac commençait à se nouer. Il ne parvint, d'ailleurs, pas à finir son assiette. Délaissant alors son repas dans le frigo, il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette tension qui montait sournoisement en lui. Il avait juste besoin de se vider complètement l'esprit.

Epuisé par cette séance de rééducation, il glissa de son fauteuil roulant au lit. Il avait l'habitude de faire une sieste en début d'après-midi, mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver, malgré sa nuit blanche. Non, ce n'était même pas ça. En réalité, il ne voulait pas dormir. Il avait bien trop peur qu'à son réveil, il remarque avec effarement qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures. Il avait un besoin viscéral de voir le temps défiler, et le plus lentement possible bien sûr.

Mais ce n'était pas possible. Les minutes défilaient les unes après les autres, sans lui laisser de répit, sans lui laisse de chance de se soustraire au temps. Et quand il vit les chiffres bouger et indiquer treize heures, Izaya sentit la panique s'emparer de lui. Il ne restait que cinq heures! Il ferma alors fortement ses paupières, ne supportant plus de voir ces chiffres le narguer.

Tout devenait flou dans sa tête, comme si tout s'était mis à tourner autour de lui. Ses pensées se bousculaient, s'entrechoquaient avec force. La bile lui monta dans la gorge. A tâtons, il chercha son téléphone. Il pourrait... Il pourrait envoyer un message à Shizuo, tout annuler, tout oublier... tout... non... Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Shizuo serait tellement furieux s'il se défilait le jour même. A tous les coups, ça allait le mettre dans une rage folle... Peut-être même que Shizuo croirait qu'il l'avait à nouveau manipulé, qu'il avait encore voulu jouer avec lui... Et les conséquences seraient juste... Izaya frissonna. Il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Il laissa alors retomber son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Il ne devait pas se laisser tenter. Il respira longuement, essayant de se calmer. Il avait encore le temps... Cette journée était comme toutes les autres... Il n'était pas dix-huit heures. Et tant qu'il ne serait pas dix-huit heures, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Il se répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois dans sa tête, avant de laisser tomber. Il n'y arrivait pas. Si seulement il pouvait mettre son cerveau en pause! Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment occuper cette après-midi de façon à ce qu'il ne fixe pas sans cesse l'horloge? Celty était ressortie et Shinra travaillait. Mais c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Parler avec les gens faisait passer le temps bien trop vite. Soupirant, il finit par attraper l'un de ses livres qui étaient posés au pied de son lit et essaya de se plonger dans la lecture.

Ses yeux fixèrent alors la même phrase pendant de longues minutes, sans qu'il n'arrive à imprimer le moindre mot. Immobile sur son lit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire plus attention à son réveil qu'à son livre. Le temps passait à la fois lentement – __juste une minute de passée, tout va bien__ _–_ et à la fois atrocement rapidement – __une heure en moins, ce n'est pas possible__. Izaya aurait tant voulu que le temps s'arrête, que tout se fige.

Pourquoi avait-il demandé à Shizuo de venir? Pourquoi avait-il cédé? Tout ça, c'était de la faute de l'ancien barman! A force de tout ramener à lui, il avait obligé Izaya à se remettre en question... Non... Le brun tiqua. Il savait qu'il était injuste, comme toujours. Shizuo n'avait rien fait de mal cette fois-ci. Izaya inspira profondément. Il avait pris une décision, il devait l'assumer à présent, même si c'était difficile. Il tenta alors de reprendre sa lecture, tout en surveillant les minutes qui défilaient...

Encore quatre heures. Peut-être que Shizuo aura un empêchement de dernière minute et serait obligé d'annuler leur rendez-vous...

Trois heures. Mais pourquoi Izaya lui avait-il proposé de venir après son boulot? Et si Shizuo était énervé à cause d'un client et qu'il arrive ici fou furieux...?

Deux heures. Izaya n'était qu'un idiot. Il aurait pu convenir d'une date beaucoup plus lointaine, ça aurait suffi à calmer les attentes de Shizuo. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il essaye de se prouver n'importe quoi et qu'il lui demande carrément de venir le lendemain...!

Une heure...

Izaya frissonna fortement en voyant les chiffres sur son cadran. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Mais comment est-ce que la journée avait pu passer aussi vite alors qu'il n'a rien fait de particulier, en dehors de sa rééducation? Il se sentit nauséeux et décida de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il ne voulait pas que Shizuo puisse voir à quel point il se sentait mal. Il se passa alors un peu d'eau sur le visage, essayant de se calmer. Ses doigts tremblaient. Merde, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander dans quel état d'esprit serait Shizuo en venant ici. Izaya l'entendait encore crier son nom avec rage, il le voyait forcer la porte de sa chambre, s'approcher de lui et...

Izaya eut un haut le coeur. Sa respiration était beaucoup trop saccadée. Il voulait tellement avancer, mais et s'il se trompait? S'il allait beaucoup trop vite? Et si Shizuo n'arrivait pas à se retenir? S'il fonçait droit sur lui et lui brisait à nouveau les os de ses deux bras...? D'un mouvement brusque, Izaya s'agrippa alors au lavabo et y remit tout son diner. Il fut pris de plusieurs vomissements jusqu'à ce que son estomac ne puisse plus rien recracher. Il respira alors fortement, essayant de calmer la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre dans un état pareil... Ce n'était pas possible...

Il nettoya alors l'évier d'un geste fébrile et se brossa les dents pour faire passer le mauvais goût qui restait accroché à sa langue, avant de se redresser péniblement. Ses jambes tremblaient, déjà fatiguées par l'effort qu'elles avaient dû faire le matin même. Izaya se regarda dans le miroir. Son reflet ne montrait qu'un homme faible, terrorisé, qui était incapable de reprendre sa vie en main.

« Je te déteste, se murmura le brun à lui-même. Je te déteste déjà assez comme ça, alors ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Fais-lui face. Montre-lui que tu n'es pas si pitoyable que ça. »

Izaya jeta un long regard chargé de dégoût au miroir, avant d'essayer de se rendre un peu plus présentable. Il passa un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux et s'observa plus attentivement. Ça se voyait qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup ces derniers temps, il était peut-être aussi un peu trop mince, mais en dehors de ça, ça devrait aller. Shizuo n'était pas du genre à faire attention aux détails de toute manière. Peut-être que l'illusion pourrait tenir...

Izaya se força ensuite à se diriger vers le salon. Il choisit soigneusement sa place et s'installa dans le plus grand canapé, celui qui faisait face à la fenêtre. Puis, il regarda les autres places disponibles et réfléchit longuement, jusqu'à ce que Shinra apparaisse dans la pièce, une tasse de café à la main.

« Tu tombes bien, lui dit alors Izaya d'une voix un peu éteinte. Tu peux ramener mon fauteuil roulant dans ma chambre?

— Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça?

— Fais-le, c'est tout. »

Izaya s'agaça un peu. Pourquoi est-ce que Shinra ne pouvait jamais faire ce qu'il lui demandait sans poser de questions? La réponse était évidente ici, en plus. Il ne voulait pas que Shizuo voit son fauteuil roulant. Même si ce dernier était au courant, ce n'était pas une raison non plus pour lui mettre la preuve sous le nez. Izaya voulait simplement que cette rencontre se fasse d'égal à égal. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment réaliste... Il souhaitait juste paraitre... le moins cassé possible...

Heureusement, Shinra n'insista pas et fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, Izaya lui demanda ensuite de bouger le divan qui lui faisait face.

« Recule le encore un peu... Là, c'est bon. Attends, non... Juste un peu plus à gauche... Bien, c'est là que Shizuo s'assiéra. »

Shinra se contenta d'acquiescer, tâchant de ne pas contredire Izaya. Après tout, il comprenait ce qu'il faisait. Ça n'avait même rien d'étonnant à ce qu'Izaya essaye de contrôler la rencontre à venir. Même si ça semblait n'être que des détails, ça l'aidait à le mettre en confiance. Shinra ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Si ça lui permettait de gérer sa peur, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

De son côté, Izaya fixa chaque recoin de la pièce pour vérifier que tout était comme il le voulait. Même s'il savait bien que ça ne servait à rien, ça lui faisait du bien... un peu... Il regarda le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. C'était là, juste là que Shizuo serait dans peu de temps, tout juste une demie-heure à présent... Cette pensée fit augmenter les battements de son cœur et son estomac se fit à nouveau douloureux. Non, il ne pouvait pas vomir. Pas encore. Merde, mais s'il était déjà aussi stressé maintenant, qu'est-ce que ce serait quand Shizu-chan arriverait? Il n'allait jamais réussir à tenir le coup... mais il le fallait tellement... Il inspira alors profondément.

« Shinra..., commença-t-il à voix basse, j'ai encore quelque chose à te demander.

— Dis-moi. »

Izaya leva ses yeux vers lui et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec l'une de ses bagues.

« Si jamais je fais une crise de panique... ne renvoie pas Shizuo chez lui. Aide-moi juste... à passer au-dessus. »

Shinra lui lança un regard médusé, avant de soupirer. Evidemment... Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose avec Izaya. Ce dernier ne savait jamais être dans le bon ton. Soit il évitait, soit il se faisait volontairement du mal. Quand penserait-il donc aux autres options? Shinra s'approcha alors de lui et s'installa à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi extrême envers toi-même, Izaya? Tu ne crois pas que tu places la barre trop haut?

— Non. J'ai besoin... J'ai besoin de me prouver que je suis capable de le faire.

— Bien sûr que tu en es capable, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir aller trop vite. Si tu fais une attaque de panique, le mieux c'est d'éloigner ce qui t'effraie. Tu dois écouter ton corps.

— Je ne peux pas, Shinra. Tu ne peux pas comprendre... Si Shizuo part parce que j'ai trop peur de lui faire face, ce sera un échec pour moi. »

Et encore, le mot était faible. Ce serait comme chuter de plusieurs mètres sur cette falaise, sans même savoir s'il pourra se raccrocher quelque part. Non, Izaya n'avait pas le choix. Il devait réussir à parler avec Shizuo face à face. Et peut-être que de cette manière, la haine profonde qu'il ressentait encore envers lui-même diminuerait un peu.

« ... Promets-moi que tu respecteras ma décision.

— ... Je le ferai, soupira Shinra, mais à la condition que tu me fasses également une promesse.

— Laquelle?

— Promets-moi juste que te forcer à revoir Shizuo, ce n'est pas simplement une autre forme automutilation que tu prends plaisir à t'infliger. »

Izaya croisa alors le regard déterminé de Shinra. Qu'est-ce que...? Non. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il voulait le revoir pour de bonnes raisons et certainement pas pour se faire du mal...

« Tu penses que je m'amuserais à me mettre sciemment dans une telle situation? Crois-moi, je préfèrerais être partout ailleurs plutôt qu'ici à l'attendre.

— ... Bien, dans ce cas, je ne le forcerai pas à partir, finit par acquiescer Shinra. Sauf si j'estime que ton anxiété va beaucoup trop loin. Je suis partisan des méthodes musclées pour avancer, mais le but n'est pas non plus de te rajouter un autre traumatisme. On est d'accord?

— ... Oui. »

Shinra hocha à nouveau la tête, au grand soulagement d'Izaya. Ce dernier se sentit un peu rassuré. Au moins, Shinra tiendrait compte de ses volontés. Peut-être... peut-être qu'il y avait une chance que cela se passe bien après tout. Izaya repensa à tous les messages qu'il avait échangés avec Shizuo jusqu'ici. Ça n'avait jamais été négatif. Le brun avait même réussi à lui parler oralement. Etre au téléphone avec lui ou juste en face, ce n'était pas si différent que ça... Du moins, c'était ce qu'il essayait de se faire croire...

Il serra alors fortement ses doigts sur son pantalon, essayant de respirer lentement. Ses yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers la grande horloge. Il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre à présent...

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, Shizuo marchait silencieusement aux côtés de Tom, les mains dans les poches. Ils venaient d'aller voir leur dernier client de la journée. Dans quelques minutes, il pourrait partir...

« Ça va aller? lui demanda alors Tom. Tu veux toujours aller le voir? »

Shizuo se contenta d'hocher la tête pour lui répondre. Il avait parlé à Tom dès le matin même de la demande d'Izaya, voulant être sûr de pouvoir être à l'heure. Au départ, Tom s'était montré plus que sceptique, mais il avait fini par lui assurer qu'il pourrait quitter le boulot un peu avant dix-huit heures, quoiqu'il arrive.

« Bien, alors si tu veux, tu peux y aller. Je dois juste encore remplir de la paperasse au bureau, mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner.

— Très bien... Merci Tom.

— De rien. J'espère que ça se passera bien, répondit ce dernier de façon un peu maladroite.

— ... Moi aussi... »

Ils se saluèrent, puis Shizuo se dirigea rapidement vers son appartement. Il avait prévu d'aller vite nourrir Shiroi avant d'aller voir Izaya, comme il ne savait pas combien de temps ça prendrait. Il rentra donc chez lui tel un automate, caressa Shiroi et lui donna tellement rapidement à manger qu'il mit plusieurs croquettes à côté de la gamelle. Merde, il était tellement nerveux!

Puis, après s'être assuré que Shiroi ne manquait de rien, il ressortit et prit le chemin de l'appartement de Shinra et de Celty. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient affreusement lourdes. Merde. Il allait réellement le revoir. Là, maintenant, dans quelques minutes à peine...

 _ _Je ne dois pas m'énerver. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, je ne dois surtout pas m'énerver. Même s'il m'appelle Shizu-chan, même s'il me traite de protozoaire. Je dois rester calme en le voyant, en sentant son odeur...__ _ _Calme, calme, calme, calme, calme, calme...__

Il marmonnait ce mot inlassablement. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il savait que s'il s'énervait, c'était foutu, il ne verrait plus jamais Izaya... Merde, il était déjà dans la bonne rue... Le stress montait de plus en plus en lui. Comment allait se comporter la puce? Et s'il se moquait de lui? Et si tout ça n'était qu'un piège pour faire comprendre à Shizuo à quel point il était stupide? Ce dernier entendait sans peine la voix d'Izaya dans sa tête.

 _ _« Ha ha, non mais Shizu-chan, tu as réellement cru que j'avais peur de toi? Pire encore, tu as cru que moi, moi!, je voudrais te revoir? Ha ha, tu es encore plus bête que je ne le croyais! »__

Shizuo déglutit nerveusement. Putain, cette vision était trop réaliste... Arrivé au pied de l'immeuble, il sortit une cigarette et se l'alluma d'un geste rapide. Il avait besoin de se détendre avant de monter. Il avait passé une journée de merde en plus et tellement ennuyeuse! Il n'avait eu qu'une seule hâte : qu'il soit enfin dix-huit heures. Mais maintenant qu'il y était, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux et de douter. Même s'il y avait peu de risque que ce soit réellement un piège de la puce, c'était difficile pour lui de lui faire confiance. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de sa vie privée. Et il ne comptait toujours pas le faire ce soir. Ils ne devaient parler que de leur relation. Shizuo ne devait pas laisser une seule occasion à Izaya de glaner des informations qu'il pourrait retourner contre lui par la suite...

Shizuo inspira profondément. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait franchement? Merde, c'était tellement plus facile pour lui de se voir dans le rôle de la victime des manipulations de la puce, plutôt que celui de son agresseur. Mais c'était ce qu'il était. Un putain d'agresseur. Une putain de bête. Et même si les intentions d'Izaya devaient être mauvaises sur le long terme, les motivations de Shizuo, elles, étaient sincères. Il voulait arriver à se comporter normalement en sa présence et ne plus devenir ce monstre déchainé qu'il haïssait tant.

La fumée envahit ses poumons, le détendant d'une façon plus qu'agréable. Il laissa cette sensation remplir tout son corps et tira sur sa cigarette plusieurs fois avant de se décider à monter. Il écrasa alors son mégot et appuya sur la sonnette d'un geste nerveux. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Shizuo se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Mais alors que les étages défilaient, il ne cessait de se répéter le même mot en boucle dans sa tête. __Calme, calme, calme, calme, calme, calme, ...__

Quand l'ascenseur s'immobilisa, Shizuo respira longuement, essayant de chasser toutes les tensions qui lui parasitaient le corps. Il pouvait le faire. S'il arrivait à ne pas s'énerver quand il parlait avec Izaya au téléphone, il n'y avait pas de raison que ce soit différent ici... n'est-ce pas?

Essayant de se rassurer, il sortit dans le couloir et marcha vers la porte de l'appartement. Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'ailleurs rapidement sur Shinra.

« Salut, marmonna Shizuo d'un ton un peu bourru.

— Bonjour Shizuo. Tu as passé une bonne journée?

— ... Ouais, ça peut aller. »

Shizuo s'apprêta à entrer, mais Shinra lui bloqua l'accès d'un geste de la main. Le blond fronça alors les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

— Je voudrais que les choses soient très claires avant que tu ne rentres, répondit Shinra d'une voix lourde de menaces. Si tu fais du mal à Izaya, d'une quelconque façon, tu ne pourras plus revenir ici.

— Putain Shinra! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas?!

— Je préfère te prévenir. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt pour tout ça, mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, comme toujours. Il est plutôt... instable. Alors fais attention à ton comportement.

— ... C'est ce que je comptais faire. Je ne vais pas m'énerver sur lui, ni même lui faire des reproches. Je veux juste le voir, c'est tout...

— Bien. Alors, tu peux entrer. »

Shinra laissa retomber son bras le long de son flan et s'effaça. L'ancien barman se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Putain, Shinra lui avait encore mis plus de pression! Comme si c'était nécessaire! Shizuo entra alors dans le hall, le coeur battant de plus en plus fortement. Merde, l'odeur d'Izaya remplissait tout l'appartement. Une odeur si spéciale... C'était étrange de la sentir à nouveau. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, il avait été tellement fou de rage qu'il n'y avait prêté aucune attention. Mais là, il pouvait même en saisir toutes les nuances. Ses doigts le démangèrent, trop habitués à se resserrer en poing quand cette odeur se faisait sentir... Cependant, aucune colère ne monta en lui.

Il marqua un arrêt juste avant d'entrer dans le salon. Reculer n'était désormais plus possible, même si de toute façon, ça n'avait jamais été une possibilité pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir très nerveux. Merde... Allez, il pouvait le faire. _Juste rester_ __calme__...

Il pénétra alors dans la pièce. Et, bien que Celty était présente, il ne la regarda pas une seule seconde. Ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par la silhouette d'Izaya qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Son souffle se bloqua un moment dans sa gorge. Merde... Il était là... Shizuo n'osa pas avancer, ni même parler. Pourtant, il devrait au moins le saluer, mais rien à faire. Il resta silencieux, ne sachant pas comment se comporter... Izaya ne le regardait pas. Son regard fixait le sol juste devant lui. Si ses épaules n'étaient pas si tendues, Shizuo aurait presque pu croire qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Assieds-toi Shizuo. » proposa alors Shinra tout en désignant le fauteuil choisi par Izaya un peu plus haut.

Celui-ci s'exécuta, sans trop réfléchir. Celty s'installa dans le dernier divan libre alors que Shinra se mit juste à côté d'Izaya. Il lui jeta un regard en biais pour voir dans quel état il était, mais il sentit vite qu'il n'en tirerait rien pour l'instant.

Un silence tendu s'installa. Shizuo ne cessait de fixer Izaya, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ces retrouvailles depuis que le brun avait accepté qu'il vienne la veille. Il n'avait même quasiment pas dormi de la nuit tant il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il lui dirait, à ce dont il voulait parler avec lui quand ils se reverraient. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seule fois qu'Izaya ne le regarderait même pas. Et pourtant... pourtant, c'était logique! Putain, Shizuo était vraiment stupide! Lui qui pensait encore à l'éventualité minime d'un piège quelques minutes plus tôt! Izaya était... Merde, Shizuo l'avait complètement détruit. Il en avait encore la preuve aujourd'hui. Et il détestait ça. Ah ça, lui qui avait voulu des échanges plus concrets, moins faux, là il était servi. La dure réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Même si Izaya avait réussi à lui parler par téléphone, il était encore terrifié par lui. Putain, Shizuo n'était vraiment qu'un monstre. Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement. Ces doigts qui ne savaient faire que du mal autour de lui. Ces doigts qui avait détruit la seule chose qu'il avait toujours aimé chez l'informateur...

Mais alors que Shinra et Celty s'échangèrent un regard pour voir comment ils pouvaient apaiser la tension incroyable qui s'était installée dans la pièce, Izaya, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre. Quand Shizuo avait sonné à la porte, c'était comme s'il avait complètement cessé de respirer. Il avait eu l'horrible impression que son estomac était remonté dans sa gorge lorsque Shinra était allé lui ouvrir... _Il est là... Juste à quelques mètres._.. Izaya avait pu entendre sa voix, même s'il n'avait saisi aucun mot. Il avait alors enfoncé profondément ses doigts dans les rebords du fauteuil pour les empêcher de trembler... La pièce s'était mise à tourner autour de lui tandis que l'ancien barman était entré dans le salon. La bile avait ensuite envahit sa bouche lorsqu'il avait senti le regard de Shizuo sur lui.

Regard qu'il sentait toujours. Ça n'allait pas. Vraiment pas. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie de hurler. Son pouls augmenta sensiblement. Il ne savait même pas si Shizuo lui parlait ou non, tant un bourdonnement incessant s'était emparé de ses oreilles. Il devait partir, s'éloigner de lui à tout prix. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger?! Pourquoi est-ce que ses jambes restaient complètement paralysées? Il était en danger, il fallait qu'il s'enfuit, il fallait...

Il ne savait plus, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, tant la panique l'étouffait. Il n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien. Pourtant, il sentait... il sentait que Shizuo était juste en face de lui, qu'il le regardait et c'était... horrible... Il se sentait vulnérable, sans défense... Son regard était flou. Il ne pouvait pas relever la tête. Il refusait de croiser les yeux de Shizuo. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait y voir. C'était insupportable...

Sa vision devint de plus en plus trouble alors que sa gorge était douloureusement sèche. Il pouvait entendre des brouhaha indistincts. Qui parlait? Shinra ou Shizuo? Est-ce qu'on lui parlait? Est-ce qu'on parlait de lui? Tout était trop flou. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il voyait sans cesse le visage furieux de Shizuo qui lui criait toute sa haine. Il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que ce dernier l'attrape et lui fasse du mal... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là? Pourquoi était-il incapable de bouger? Pourquoi son corps devait-il être aussi inutile?!

Il n'arrivait plus... Il n'arrivait plus à respirer... L'air n'atteignait plus ses poumons. La panique monta de plus en plus en lui. Il allait mourir... Il ne pouvait... Il ne pouvait plus...

« ... Izaya...? »

Une main passa doucement dans son dos, alors qu'une autre se serra autour de son bras. Les gestes n'avaient rien d'agressif. Il entendait des paroles rassurantes. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se calmer, mais, lentement, le noir s'évapora et la pièce réapparut. Izaya gémit d'inconfort et remarqua immédiatement que c'était Shinra qui essayait de le rassurer. Ce dernier continuait de lui parler à voix basse en même temps qu'il l'aidait à reprendre sa respiration. Izaya jeta aussitôt un regard circulaire sur le sol, mais n'aperçut pas les jambes de Shizuo. Il se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient seuls.

« J'ai envoyé Celty et Shizuo préparer le thé, expliqua Shinra en captant son regard. Ils sont dans la cuisine. »

Izaya se mit à respirer fortement en entendant ces mots. Il avait échoué. Il avait cédé à la panique sans même s'en rendre compte. Combien de temps est-ce que ça avait duré? Comment est-ce que Shizuo avait réagi? Izaya serra tellement fort le fauteuil que ses doigts en devinrent blancs.

« Tout va bien, Izaya, reprit Shinra sur un ton doux. Tu es chez moi. Tu es en sécurité... Et Shizuo n'est pas énervé... »

Izaya se força à hocher la tête. Il le savait. Il savait tout ça. Mais il était tellement faible... Et son corps était toujours si inutile, malgré tous les progrès qu'il avait pu faire...

« Ça va aller... Regarde-moi... Regarde-moi, Izaya... »

Lentement, l'informateur releva les yeux vers lui. Il croisa alors son regard réconfortant et parvint à respirer un peu plus normalement. Shinra serra à nouveau son bras dans un geste protecteur.

« Tu peux le faire, déclara-t-il sur un ton qui ne soufflait aucun doute. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure?

— ... Oui, parvint à articuler Izaya.

— Bien, alors tiens le coup. Tu es fort. J'ai confiance en toi. Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. »

Le regard sérieux de Shinra rassura Izaya. Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Je peux rappeler Shizuo?

— ... Oui. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Celty et Shizuo revinrent dans la pièce avec trois tasses de thé. Izaya garda le regard fixé sur le plancher, mais la main que Shinra avait laissée dans son dos lui permis de ne plus perdre pied. Comme si ce contact physique l'enracinait dans la réalité. Sa respiration n'était pas encore stabilisé, mais, au moins, il voyait clairement la pièce qui l'entourait. Il n'était plus dans cette rue, les bras cassés, impuissant, ne pouvant qu'attendre que Shizuo mette fin à sa vie. Il n'était plus non plus dans sa chambre, immobilisé par son corps cassé et par sa peur, à la merci de la colère de Shizuo. Il était dans ce salon, protégé par Shinra et Celty. Il s'efforça alors de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à la main de Shinra dans son dos pour ne pas l'oublier...

Juste en face de lui, Shizuo reprit sa place, très mal à l'aise. Il avait vu l'état d'Izaya se dégrader au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'étaient écoulées. Il n'était pas un spécialiste, mais il n'avait eu aucune doute quand au fait que le brun faisait une crise de panique. Son premier réflexe avait été de se lever. Mais il s'était arrêté net avant de faire un pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de lui. Il n'allait faire qu'aggraver la situation. Mais alors qu'il s'était senti plus perdu que jamais, Shinra lui avait demandé d'aller dans la cuisine. Celty s'était ensuite levée, prétextant qu'il fallait préparer le thé et Shizuo l'avait suivie, dans un état second...

Il aurait dû s'y attendre, malheureusement, mais voir Izaya paniquer devant lui – à cause de lui – c'était juste... insupportable... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider? Devrait-il partir? Merde, c'était de sa faute, il avait trop insisté pour le revoir. Izaya avait dû se sentir obligé d'accepter, d'une façon ou d'une autre...

Et maintenant qu'il était à nouveau face à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Même si la crise de panique semblait être passée, la puce était toujours très tendue. D'ailleurs, il ne le regardait même pas. C'était sans doute normal, mais ça dérangeait beaucoup Shizuo. Tout ça... ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait plus faire souffrir Izaya. Mais là... ça se voyait... Rien que la présence de Shizuo lui faisait du mal. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait partir, laisser Izaya respirer, lui laisser tout l'espace dont il avait besoin. Shizuo n'avait clairement pas le droit de s'imposer comme ça. Pas dans ces conditions en plus.

Mais alors qu'il amorça un mouvement pour se lever et annoncer son départ, Shinra le coupa net, en lui lançant un long regard significatif.

« Tu veux bien servir le thé, Shizuo? »

Ce dernier resta un moment immobile, hésitant, avant de hocher nerveusement la tête et d'essayer de se concentrer pour ne pas renverser. Merde. Shizuo avait compris le message de Shinra. Il devait rester, d'accord, mais qu'était-il censé faire à présent? Lancer la conversation? Il avait tellement de choses à dire à Izaya... Cependant, ce n'était pas tout à fait comme ça qu'il avait imaginé leur rendez-vous. C'était sans doute stupide, mais il avait cru qu'ils ne seraient que tous les deux. Putain, ce qu'il pouvait être con quand même! C'était évident qu'Izaya ne voudrait pas être seul avec lui. Shizuo n'était pas dupe. Si Celty était là, ce n'était pas pour les soutenir, c'était pour l'arrêter s'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Izaya n'avait aucune confiance en lui, hein? Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, lui-même ayant du mal à lui faire confiance, mais c'était quand même très frustrant. Rien ne se passait comme il l'aurait voulu!

Décidant de briser le silence et essayant d'instaurer un climat moins tendu, Shinra sourit longuement et lança la conversion comme s'ils étaient simplement à une soirée entre amis.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai croisé hier, chantonna-t-il presque.

— _Qui ça?_ demanda Celty, essayant de lui venir en aide.

— Monsieur Togawa! ricana le médecin illégal. Ça m'a fait super bizarre. Mais il ne m'a même pas remarqué. Suis-je si insignifiant?

— __Qui est-ce?__

— Notre ancien professeur de japonnais. Il était hyper strict et sévère. Il n'arrêtait pas de me punir parce que je n'étais pas attentif. Tu t'en souviens, Shizuo?

— Ouais, marmonna ce dernier. Moi aussi, je me faisais toujours punir parce que j'écrivais mal mes kanji... »

Shizuo se tendit juste après avoir dit cette phrase. Il s'attendait presque à une réplique acerbe, mais Izaya était toujours aussi silencieux. Shizuo lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Il n'était même pas sûr que le brun les écoutait. Shizuo ne savait pas ce que Shinra cherchait à faire en parlant de banalités, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner.

« Il n'aimait pas beaucoup d'élèves, reprit le médecin illégal comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, sauf toi, Izaya, hein? Il t'a jamais reproché tes nombreuses absences, c'est injuste quand même! »

Izaya ne répondit pas. Il ne regardait même pas Shinra, se concentrant uniquement sur sa main dans son dos. Et puis, franchement, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de reparler de ça.

« Tout ça parce qu'il a jugé un concours collégien de nouvelles et qu'il a adoré ton texte. C'est dommage quand même que tu aies arrêté d'écrire. Tu étais doué. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait, parce que tu as toujours refusé que je lise tes histoires! »

Même si la conversation ne l'intéressait pas, Shizuo ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné par les paroles de Shinra. Alors comme ça Izaya écrivait? Il ne le savait pas... Et, à vrai dire, il n'aurait même jamais imaginé ça venant de lui. Mais, dans le fond, ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait réellement d'Izaya? Depuis le départ, il ne l'avait vu que comme une puce dérangeante, un manipulateur, une sale personne tordue et méchante. Mais il ne savait rien de ses goûts... ni même de sa vie privée d'ailleurs...

Alors que Shinra continuait de déblatérer sur ses années au lycée, Shizuo réfléchit. Non, il savait quand même certaines choses sur le brun. Izaya avait des soeurs jumelles, beaucoup plus jeunes que lui d'ailleurs. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils devaient bien avoir dix ans d'écart... Et leur relation semblait compliquée. Est-ce que ses soeurs l'appréciaient? C'était difficile à dire, vu toutes les fois où elles lui avaient proposé de lui ramener Izaya en échange de pouvoir voir son frère. Mais en dehors d'elles, Shizuo ne savait absolument rien de la famille d'Izaya. Qu'en était-il de ses parents? Etaient-ils toujours en vie? Et si oui, est-ce qu'Izaya était encore en contact avec eux? Mais si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas là? Ses soeurs lui avaient bien demandé de ses nouvelles. Izaya avait été très blessé quand même. Si ses parents étaient toujours en vie, ils auraient dû s'en inquiéter, non..?

Shizuo regarda à nouveau Izaya. En réalité, il ne connaissait de lui que ce que l'informateur avait bien voulu lui montrer. Shizuo n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'aller plus loin, parce qu'il n'y avait jamais trouvé aucun intérêt. Même pendant leurs récents échanges, Shizuo n'avait rien appris sur lui. Mais il voulait que ça change. Il voulait réparer ses erreurs et donner une chance à Izaya de lui montrer qui il était réellement. Tout comme Shizuo pourrait lui montrer qui il était derrière toute cette colère. Et peut-être que comme ça, ils arriveraient à passer au-dessus de cette relation toxique... Peut-être...

Les yeux de Shizuo fixèrent intensément Izaya. Ce dernier n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Il était pâle et semblait malade. Shizuo avait même l'impression qu'il avait perdu du poids. Il pouvait voir chacun de ses traits, avec bien plus de clarté que la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Et Izaya lui paraissait incroyablement fatigué... Shizuo se sentit encore plus mal en le constatant. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute...

Mais tandis que Shizuo se désintéressait de plus en plus de la conversation en se plongeant dans ses pensées, Izaya, lui, se raccrochait à chacun des mots que prononçait Shinra, même si ceux-ci n'avaient aucun intérêt. La peur était toujours là, remplissant douloureusement ses poumons, mais les paroles de Shinra ainsi que son contact physique lui permettait de ne pas la laisser prendre trop de place. Entendre la voix de Shizuo l'avait fait frissonner. Mais il avait tenu le coup, même si c'était très différent de leur conversation téléphonique. C'était bien plus intense et il n'y avait plus cet écran si protecteur... Mais il n'était pas seul...

Il respira fortement. Sa respiration s'était lentement stabilisée. Entendre Shinra parler d'évènements aussi banals, ça lui faisait du bien. Le médecin arrivait à dédramatiser la situation et c'était exactement ce dont Izaya avait besoin. Se forçant à faire ses exercices de respiration pour ne pas céder à la panique, il ne pouvait que constater que ça ne se passait pas si mal que ça jusqu'à présent... Shizuo ne s'était pas énervé, il était resté en face de lui sans rien lui faire. Mais ce n'était peut-être encore qu'une de ces foutues illusions. Peut-être que Shizuo était en train de le regarder avec haine, peut-être qu'il se retenait difficilement de ne pas s'élancer vers lui. Ou peut-être même qu'il s'était simplement désintéressé de lui en voyant qu'il ne réagissait à rien. A quoi pouvait donc bien ressembler le visage de Shizuo en ce moment même? Izaya n'en avait aucune idée. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à visualiser ses traits, mais Shizu-chan avait toujours été si imprévisible... Et cette imprévisibilité effrayait Izaya. Il avait besoin de savoir... De savoir si Shizuo était réellement calme en sa présence ou s'il s'efforçait juste de faire semblant...

Se rattachant à la main de Shinra qui était toujours dans son dos et à la pensée que Celty le protègerait si ça tournait mal, Izaya releva lentement les yeux. Le souffle court, il aperçut le costume habituel de Shizuo. Alors, même après tout ce temps, le blond s'habillait encore comme ça, hein...? Son regard continua de remonter, un peu hésitant. Il voyait le bas de son visage. Sa bouche était fermée et n'était déformée par aucun rictus. C'était déjà un bon signe, non? Ses yeux se levèrent alors encore un peu et rencontrèrent aussitôt ceux de Shizuo... Ce dernier avait un regard étrangement calme...

Etait-ce bien Shizuo? Jamais celui-ci ne l'avait regardé comme ça. D'habitude, il n'y avait que de la haine et du dégoût dans ses yeux... La tension quitta lentement les épaules d'Izaya. Alors, ce n'était pas une illusion... Il était toujours sur ses gardes, mais il ne se sentait plus en danger immédiat. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de Shizuo, incapables de s'en détacher. Il avait besoin de s'imprégner de cette réalité. Shizu-chan le regardait sans aucune animosité...

Mais il n'était pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir quitter l'autre des yeux. Shizuo fut extrêmement surpris lorsqu'Izaya releva enfin la tête vers lui pour le regarder. Et ses yeux... il n'y avait aucun mépris, ni aucune arrogance dedans. Shizuo ne se sentit pas insulté, ni rabaissé. C'était juste... un simple échange... Et l'ancien barman fut soulagé de voir qu'aucun énervement ne monta en lui. Rien, si ce n'était sa nervosité, ne venait perturber sa respiration. C'était très étrange. C'était comme s'il rencontrait réellement Izaya pour la première fois. Ou peut-être pas. Il ne savait pas. C'était une sensation plutôt bizarre. Mais il avait juste l'impression d'être en pleine inconnue...

Shinra, quant à lui, observa leur échange visuel et se sentit de trop. Il regarda ensuite Celty qui partageait sa pensée. Bien. Peut-être devraient-ils les laisser seuls un moment. Le plus dur semblait être passé. Si Izaya arrivait à soutenir le regard de Shizuo, c'était plutôt bon signe. Et ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'énerver.

« Bien, s'éleva alors la voix de Shinra après avoir pris sa décision, il se fait tard. Celty et moi allons préparer le repas. Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps... »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Izaya qui acquiesça faiblement. C'était bon. Il se sentait capable de rester seul avec Shizuo quelques minutes. Et puis, la cuisine n'était pas loin... Celty pourrait rapidement intervenir en cas de problème...

« D'accord, sourit Shinra tout en se relevant. Tu veux rester manger, Shizuo?

— Euh... non, ça ira, répondit ce dernier qui ne voulait pas s'imposer plus que nécessaire. Quand ce sera prêt, je partirai. Si ça vous va, bien entendu.

— C'est parfait. »

Shinra lui lança malgré tout un regard entendu, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine avec Celty. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, le silence revint. Shizuo observa à nouveau Izaya. Comment devait-il commencer la conversation? Merde, c'était quand même plus facile par téléphone...

Izaya, quant à lui, sentit la peur grandir en lui lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'avec Shizuo, mais il ne quitta pas des yeux son visage. C'était son point de repère. Shizu-chan avait toujours été très expressif. Et tant que rien ne viendrait déformer ses traits, il devrait être en sécurité... normalement... Il inspira alors profondément, essayant de calmer la tension qui s'était logée le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il pouvait le faire... comme il l'avait fait ces dernières semaines... Ce n'était que des mots...

« ... Comment... comment s'est passé ta journée? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix basse et légèrement cassée.

— Oh euh... bien. Même si j'avoue que j'avais hâte qu'elle finisse... Je suis content de te revoir. »

Putain, c'était tellement étrange de dire ça à Izaya. Et pourtant, c'était vrai. Il avait été tellement content, la veille, quand le brun lui avait demandé de venir. Enfin. Il pouvait enfin se tenir face à lui et se comporter de façon normale.

« ... Tu n'es pas déçu alors? reprit Izaya dans un murmure.

— Déçu? demanda Shizuo tout en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais déçu? »

Izaya sentit son estomac se tordre lorsque le front du blond se plissa. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas énervé malgré tout...

« ... Parce que tout a changé, répondit alors lentement le brun. Parce que me voir ne t'a sans doute pas procuré la sensation que tu recherchais... Cette adrénaline qui te manque peut-être... »

Izaya était une nuisance pour les autres, en particulier pour Shizuo. Mais au moins, il lui avait toujours permis de se défouler... Alors que maintenant...

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je veux, coupa Shizuo. Et non, je ne suis pas déçu. Mais je ne suis pas satisfait non plus, si tu veux tout savoir. Et c'est normal. Comment pourrais-je l'être alors que tu as peur de moi?

— ... Tu aurais pu aimer ça... te sentir puissant face à moi. Sentir ta domination... »

Shizuo plissa les yeux. Putain, mais à quoi est-ce qu'il jouait-là? Shizuo avait du mal à le suivre. Il avait peur de lui, mais en même temps, quoi? Il le cherchait?! Merde, c'était pas la première fois en plus qu'Izaya faisait ce genre de sous-entendu! Shizuo inspira profondément. __Calme, calme, calme, calme, calme, calme, ...__

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire? grogna-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas monter le ton. Tu veux que je m'énerve pour après te dire que tu avais raison de pas vouloir me voir? »

Izaya resta silencieux et baissa les yeux, effrayé à l'idée que Shizuo s'en prenne à lui. Dès que l'expression de ce dernier avait changé, Izaya s'était senti perdre pied. Il ne pouvait pas gérer ça. Son coeur se mit à battre rapidement. Peut-être qu'il devrait s'excuser. S'excuser d'avoir parlé... S'excuser d'exister... Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait toujours faire ça? Comme s'il avait besoin de se rassurer encore et encore. Comme si les regrets et la culpabilité qu'avait exprimé l'ancien barman à maintes reprises ne seraient jamais suffisants...

Shizuo soupira profondément. Putain, il détestait ça. Cette vision horrible... celle d'un Izaya qui battait en retraite pour ne pas l'énerver. Merde, c'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Jamais, jamais!, Izaya ne devait avoir l'impression qu'il devait se soumettre pour ne pas le mettre en colère!

« J'ai jamais pensé que je t'avais dominé ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie! En vérité, j'ai longtemps pensé qu'à moi. J'étais en colère de ne pas avoir réussi à me contrôler. Ça n'a jamais été toi par rapport à moi, mais toujours moi par rapport à moi. »

Shizuo inspira profondément. Il le savait, depuis un bon moment déjà, ce côté égoïste qui lui gâchait la vie, qui l'avait toujours empêché de voir la réalité en face. Dire qu'au début, il avait même espéré qu'Izaya ne soit pas mort uniquement pour que Vorona ne soit pas une meurtrière à cause de lui! Mais c'était fini aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il regardait les choses en face.

« Je ne te connais pas, reprit-il d'une voix calme, j'ai même jamais voulu te connaitre. Mais j'avais quand même de bonnes raisons, hein? Ceci dit, j'ai fait une erreur en te considérant comme la cause de tous mes problèmes. Je l'ai compris maintenant. Peu importe le nombre de fois où tu m'as fait chier, ça justifiait pas ma violence. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait ça, mais ça faisait quand même du bien de l'entendre de vive voix. Izaya l'écoutait parler, sentant son souffle se stabiliser quelque peu. Ses yeux remontèrent à nouveau sur le visage de Shizuo. Il pouvait lire tellement de choses dans son regard. Du regret, de la culpabilité, mais aucune colère.

« Je ne te connais pas, souffla à nouveau Shizuo. Je n'ai même jamais su ce que tu pensais réellement de tout ça, de notre foutue haine mutuelle, de ce que tu voulais vraiment ce jour-là quand t'es venu me voir pour la première fois... Mais au final, est-ce que ça t'a amusé au moins? »

Izaya retint un léger sourire. Alors, Shizuo se souvenait des mots qu'il lui avait dit lors de leurs première rencontre, hein? Oui. Au début, il s'était amusé. Malgré la frustration de son rejet, il s'était amusé à tourmenter Shizuo. Même si ce n'était pas le seul sentiment qui l'avait habité à ce moment-là... Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas lui dire, alors il se contenta d'hausser vaguement les épaules.

« Pourquoi avoir continué à m'emmerder après le lycée? » reprit alors Shizuo.

 _ _Pour ne pas que tu m'oublies.__

« Si tu n'étais pas revenu vers moi, je serais pas venu te chercher. On aurait pu être tranquille chacun de notre côté. »

 _ _Oui, ça, je sais, Shizu-chan. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, j'ai toujours été insignifiant à tes yeux, comme une vulgaire puce.__

« Merde, je ne veux pas remettre la faute sur toi. Je sais que j'ai complètement déconné. Mais... Putain, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t'étais autant acharné sur moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire, Izaya? Si j'étais un monstre pour toi, c'était bien une raison de plus pour te désintéresser de moi, non?

— ... Que veux-tu que je te réponde? demanda Izaya à voix basse.

— La vérité... Ce serait déjà bien. »

Izaya resta silencieux un moment. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire... Parce que, dans le fond, il n'en savait rien lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il développé une telle obsession pour Shizuo? Il aurait pu s'éloigner de lui après le lycée, passer à autre chose, mais il ne l'avait même pas envisagé...

« Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour tu me haïsses à ce point juste en me voyant? »

Le ton d'Izaya n'était pas très assuré, mais sa voix ne trembla pas lorsqu'il lui posa cette question. Shizuo le regarda longuement. Il n'en savait rien. C'était juste venu... naturellement. Tout comme il avait toujours su qu'il aimait les aliments sucrés, il ne lui avait fallu qu'un seul regard pour savoir qu'il détesterait Izaya.

« ... Juste un pressentiment que j'ai eu, finit-il par marmonner.

— ... Alors c'était une erreur de me considérer comme la cause de tous tes malheurs, mais ça n'en était pas une de me haïr à la seconde où tu m'as vu, c'est ça?

— Et alors, tu vas m'en vouloir pour ça? Tu ne m'as jamais donné aucune raison de t'apprécier!

— As-tu seulement pris la peine de regarder, Shizu-ch... Shizuo? »

Izaya se rattrapa de justesse. Il sentit son coeur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine, mais aucune ride de colère n'apparut sur le front du blond, à son grand soulagement.

« On est tous les deux responsables de ça. Mais c'est vrai, j'ai jamais fait attention à toi, avoua ce dernier. Pourtant je me rends compte maintenant qu'il y avait quelque chose que j'aimais chez toi... Une seule chose... mais je l'ai cassée... »

Shizuo avait été si stupide. Il avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'ait pas peur de lui. Mais avec Izaya, il n'avait jamais su voir à quel point c'était précieux que le brun ne le craigne pas.

« Alors tu veux m'aider à me réparer pour te sentir mieux? souffla Izaya sur un ton qu'il s'efforça de rendre le moins méchant possible.

— Au début, c'est ce que je voulais, ouais. Mais plus maintenant. Je voudrais t'aider pour qu'on aille mieux tous les deux... Et je veux vraiment que tu guérisses, pour toi et non pour moi... Tu penses que je suis stupide, hein? »

Izaya resta un moment silencieux, pensif, avant d'observer attentivement les yeux de Shizuo pour y déceler la moindre trace de mensonge. Mais il n'y avait rien. Parce que Shizuo avait toujours été très honnête.

« Pas vraiment... Je pense juste que ça ne durera pas... Dès que j'aurais l'air moins... moins fragile... tu ne me verras plus comme une personne à sauver... je serai juste Izaya. Et tu me détesteras à nouveau comme avant.

— ... Tu n'en sais rien, réfuta Shizuo.

— Toi non plus. Mais avoue que ma vision des choses est plus réaliste. »

Shizuo ne sut que lui répondre. Peut-être que c'était plus réaliste en effet. Peut-être que la haine reviendrait... Mais Shizuo espérait qu'il saurait se contrôler quoi qu'il arrive.

« On s'en fiche de tout ça, répliqua alors l'ancien barman. Ce n'est pas ça qui compte.

— ... Qu'est-ce qui compte alors? » demanda Izaya à voix basse.

Shizuo le regarda un moment, choisissant ses mots. Ces mots qu'il voulait lui dire en venant ici. Ceux qui n'avaient cessé de tourner dans son esprit toute la journée.

« Est-ce que tu vas réellement quitter Ikebukuro quand tu auras fini ta rééducation?

— ... Oui.

— Et tu ne reviendras jamais?

— Non, répondit lentement le brun qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

— Je vois... Putain Izaya, on a tellement foiré le début. Mais, on peut peut-être réussir la fin... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? »

Shizuo se sentit stupide en disant cette phrase. Cependant, c'était sincère. Il voulait tant arranger les choses avec lui. Ils ne seraient sûrement jamais amis, mais s'il n'y avait plus de rancune entre eux et s'ils arrivaient à se quitter en bon terme, ce serait vraiment bien. De cette manière, Izaya n'aurait plus jamais peur que Shizuo essaye de le retrouver pour s'en prendre encore à lui et lui-même ne culpabiliserait plus en voyant la puce partir sereinement. Ils pourraient alors refermer cette partie de leur passé à tout jamais.

« ... On peut toujours essayer... »

La voix d'Izaya surpris Shizuo. Il avait... Il avait vraiment dit ça? Shizuo le regardait avec espoir, mais Izaya, lui, restait plus mesuré. Il n'était pas convaincu que cela fonctionne. Il était tellement détestable... Shizuo allait bien finir par se rendre compte qu'il avait raison sur lui depuis le début... et qu'il n'y avait que la culpabilité qui le poussait à vouloir se rapprocher de lui...

Des bruits distinctifs se firent alors entendre de la cuisine. Le repas était sûrement bientôt prêt. Shizuo regarda l'heure. Ouais, ce serait peut-être bien qu'il rentre chez lui.

« Quand est-ce que je peux venir te revoir?

— ... La semaine prochaine. »

Shizuo le regarda fixement. Dans si longtemps? Izaya sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il rajouta aussitôt.

« J'ai besoin de... de me reposer. »

Et le mot était faible... Même s'il avait réussi à surmonter sa peur, cette dernière était toujours là, bien présente dans tout son corps. Izaya ne se voyait clairement pas revoir Shizuo trop rapidement.

« Bien sûr, je comprends... »

Quand Shinra et Celty revinrent dans la pièce, Shizuo se leva. Izaya eut l'horrible envie d'en faire de même, mais il resta désespérément assis. Il détestait ça, de ne pas se sentir au même niveau que le blond.

« Eh bien, je vais y aller. Alors... au revoir... Au revoir Izaya... Tiens-moi au courant quand... quand tu le souhaiteras. »

Merde, Shizuo se sentait vraiment maladroit. Il salua ensuite rapidement Shinra et Celty et sortit sans attendre. Il retrouva l'air frais avec plaisir. Putain. Ses doigts tremblaient. Il se rendit compte seulement à ce moment-là à quel point la tension avait parasité ses épaules tout le long de sa conversation avec Izaya... Mais... Ça s'était bien passé... non? Il en avait l'impression en tout cas. Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Ça n'avait pas été parfait, mais au moins, ils avaient su un peu se parler honnêtement... C'était déjà ça. Maintenant, il allait attendre qu'Izaya soit prêt pour le revoir. Un pas après l'autre. Ouais. C'était comme ça qu'il devait voir les choses. Et le pas qu'ils venaient de faire était déjà pas mal...

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de l'appartement, à l'intérieur, Shinra revint s'assoir près d'Izaya. Il l'observa un moment, avant de sourire avec douceur.

« Tout va bien?

— Je crois, souffla l'informateur.

— Est-ce que tu veux manger?

— Non... Je n'ai pas faim... Je veux juste... tu veux bien m'apporter mon fauteuil roulant? »

Shinra hocha la tête. Il alla le chercher et l'aida ensuite à rejoindre sa chambre. Il sentait bien qu'Izaya était fatigué et avait besoin de dormir. Rien d'anormal. Toute la tension avait dû retomber.

« Je te laisse sauter un repas, mais c'est la dernière fois, d'accord?

— ... D'accord. »

Izaya se glissa aussitôt sous les draps, se sentant totalement épuisé. Il tourna le dos à Shinra et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne voulait pas analyser chaque élément de la soirée, chaque parole prononcée par Shizuo. Il souhaitait juste... juste dormir et ne plus jamais réfléchir...

« ... Shinra, murmura-t-il alors avant que son ami ne s'en aille, ... merci de m'avoir soutenu...

— ... De rien. »

Shinra sourit légèrement, avant de rajouter sur un ton sans reproche :

« Et je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir te soutenir... »

Izaya l'entendit alors quitter la pièce. Quand la porte se referma, Izaya soupira longuement. Il sentit la tension quitter son corps. Ses mains serrèrent les draps alors que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à les arrêter. Il se sentait... épuisé... triste... soulagé... toujours dégouté par son corps... mais peut-être... peut-être que Shinra avait raison... peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi seul que ce qu'il croyait... Shinra était là. Alors qu'Izaya n'avait cessé de dénigrer son amitié, Shinra l'aidait, encore et toujours. A sa manière, mais il était réellement là. Il l'avait bien montré aujourd'hui. Sans son aide, Izaya n'aurait jamais réussi à reprendre le dessus sur sa panique. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Celty aussi était là pour lui. Même si elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, elle avait accepté de le protéger et c'était grâce à elle qu'Izaya avait demandé à Shizuo de venir le voir. Izaya était tellement toxique, mais eux... Eux semblaient s'en moquer... Izaya était injuste envers Shinra... envers Celty... envers tout le monde... Personne n'avait sauté de joie en apprenant son retour, c'est vrai, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de prendre soin de lui...

 _ _« Je voudrais t'aider pour qu'on aille mieux tous les deux... »__

Ce n'était surement qu'éphémère, mais Shizuo, lui aussi, se souciait réellement de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le blond lui disait qu'il voulait l'aider, cependant Izaya n'y avait jamais cru jusqu'ici. Parce qu'il y avait la distance, parce que ce n'était que de simples conversations virtuelles. Mais maintenant... même après l'avoir revu, Shizuo n'avait pas changé d'avis. Alors peut-être que ça voulait dire que c'était réellement vrai... Bien sûr il culpabilisait toujours, tout comme Izaya avait toujours peur, mais désormais les choses allaient plus loin que ça... Shizuo était là pour le soutenir. Et ce dernier avait raison. Ça n'avait pas d'importance de savoir si oui ou non ça durerait. C'était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait...

Les larmes coulèrent alors sur ses joues dans un effet libérateur. Il n'était plus seul... Il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, mais il le voyait bien à présent. Shizuo... ne l'avait pas laissé tomber... Il était toujours là, malgré tout... toujours là...

* * *

Et voilà... Merci de m'avoir lue! Et j'espère que ça vous a plu!

A suivre: Vivre et non survivre

A bientôt!


	17. Vivre et non survivre

Bonjour... Voici enfin le chapitre 17. Je suis désolée pour tout ce retard. Ces derniers temps, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis qui se sont enchainés et j'avoue que j'ai perdu ma motivation, je n'avais plus envie d'écrire et je ne voulais pas non plus poster un chapitre bâclé. J'ai préféré prendre mon temps et, du coup, je suis assez contente d'avoir enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre. Il est très long, c'est même le plus long depuis le début de cette histoire. Ça compense un peu l'attente? ;) J'espère en tout cas que vous êtes toujours intéressés, malgré tout, par cette fanfiction et que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre attente!

 **Personne inconnu** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as fait rire! ;p. Ha ha, merci pour tes encouragements. Quant à la romance... c'est clair que c'est le gros challenge de cette histoire: réussir à l'amener de manière réaliste. J'espère y arriver!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **17\. Vivre et non survivre**

Assis au bar, Shizuo descendit son verre d'alcool rapidement. Ça lui procura aussitôt un sentiment de bien-être. Putain, il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi cette nuit et avait, du coup, passé une journée de merde, n'ayant aucune patience. Heureusement, Tom l'avait invité à boire un verre un peu après le boulot et Shizuo n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

« J'attends son coup de fil maintenant, reprit ce dernier après avoir raconté à Tom grosso-modo sa rencontre avec Izaya de la veille. Mais c'est pas évident. Il y a toujours tellement de tension entre nous. Je veux vraiment l'aider, mais je sais pas si je m'y prends de la bonne façon. Il est compliqué aussi. »

Il soupira, avant de se resservir un verre. Ouais, il était vraiment content de l'avancée qu'il y avait eu entre eux deux, mais cette sensation d'être dans le brouillard, de marcher à tatillon n'était pas des plus agréables.

« Tu comptes vraiment le revoir alors? lui demanda Tom tout en sirotant sa boisson.

— Oui, bien sûr.

— ... Je pensais que le voir une fois serait suffisant pour que tu te sentes mieux.

— Je te l'ai dit, il a besoin d'aide pour s'en remettre, grogna Shizuo. C'est normal que je le fasse.

— Et quoi ? Ça veut dire que tu lui as pardonné ? »

Shizuo regarda Tom un moment, sentant l'énervement monter dans ses tempes. Depuis le retour d'Izaya, Tom ne cessait de lui rabrouer les mêmes phrases. Encore et encore. Et franchement, ça commençait sérieusement à agacer Shizuo.

« Ça, ça me regarde, répliqua-t-il alors.

— Je suis inquiet pour toi. Et Vorona aussi.

— Vorona ? Tu as parlé de ça avec elle ?

— Evidemment. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup et elle a peur que tu retombes dans tes travers en reprenant contact avec lui.

— C'est pas étonnant qu'elle pense ça, elle n'a jamais aimé Izaya.

— Je t'en prie ! souffla Tom. Qui l'aime, sincèrement ? »

Shizuo ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de boire une longue gorgée tout en essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi qu'on dit ça, reprit son patron. Bien au contraire. Mais Izaya est une personne toxique. Il ne fait que ressortir le pire de toi. Il est incapable de faire autre chose. Je ne vois pas très bien ce que tu attends de lui. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas changer. Il va encore te faire péter les plombs.

— Tu ne sais pas dans quel état il est.

— Et donc ça justifie ce qu'il t'a fait ? Franchement, Shizuo, tu y as déjà pensé ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de t'en vouloir, de culpabiliser parce que tu l'avais presque tué. Mais lui aussi a essayé de te tuer. Est-ce qu'il s'en veut de ça ?

— Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche, grogna Shizuo. Ce n'est plus comme avant désormais et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Tom ne put s'empêcher de soupirer face à cette réponse. Comment pouvait-il arriver à faire comprendre à son ami qu'il voulait juste son bien? Shizuo pouvait se montrer terriblement têtu quand il le souhaitait. Mais là, ce n'était pas le moment de foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir. Tom avait dû trop souvent subir les conséquences des colères de Shizuo après que ce dernier ait eu affaire à Izaya. L'homme aux dreadlocks était bien placé pour savoir à quel point l'informateur agissait comme un détonateur sur son ami. Alors, d'accord, peut-être que le brun était réellement mal en point – Tom n'était pas en mesure de juger ça – mais ça ne changeait rien au passé, ni à ce qu'il était capable de faire. Cet homme était dangereux et pourrait manipuler sans mal Shizuo en se servant de sa culpabilité pour le forcer à faire tout et n'importe quoi. Tom savait que son ami était en mesure de se protéger, mais aveuglé par sa honte, il pourrait passer à côté de signaux évidents.

Pour rien au monde, Tom ne souhaitait voir Shizuo souffrir à nouveau à cause de la toxicité de l'informateur. Il l'avait plus ou moins soutenu jusqu'ici, tout en montrant ses doutes, parce qu'il avait senti que Shizuo avait besoin d'actions concrètes pour aller mieux. Mais Tom ne pouvait plus se taire à présent. Parce qu'il estimait que le rôle d'un véritable ami, ce n'était pas d'accepter tout ce que faisait l'autre, mais d'au contraire savoir lui montrer sa désapprobation quand il le fallait.

« Votre relation actuelle est malsaine, déclara-t-il alors sur un ton décidé. Tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

— Malsaine ? siffla le blond.

— Oui. Enfin, ce n'est pas une simple dispute que vous avez eue! Vous avez essayé mutuellement de vous tuer ! Vous vous êtes faits du mal ! Et maintenant, vous faites comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé ?

— C'est faux ! Putain, Tom, arrête avec tes jugements ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe entre nous !

— Je sais que vous essayez de passer au-dessus en tout cas, répliqua ce dernier pour se défendre. Ce que je comprends tout à fait. Mais tu ne dois pas te sentir redevable envers lui malgré tout, tu n'as même pas à l'aider ! Où crois-tu que ça va te mener ? Tu penses que vous pouvez être cordiaux l'un envers l'autre ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut pardonner à quelqu'un d'avoir tenté de nous tuer ? Qu'on peut reprendre une relation normale après ça ? Que c'est sain ? »

Shizuo fronça fortement les sourcils. Ses doigts tremblèrent sur son verre. Ce dernier se fissura légèrement sous la pression. Merde. Il ne devait pas s'énerver.

« Ecoute Tom, reprit-il sur un ton qu'il essayait au mieux de contrôler, j'ai pas besoin de l'avis des autres. Je me contrefiche de savoir que Vorona et toi trouviez ça malsain. Ce qu'on peut se pardonner, ce qu'on peut oublier, ça ne regarde qu'Izaya et moi. Et personne d'autre. Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre une relation normale après ça ? Là aussi, ça ne regarde que nous. Personne ne force l'autre à faire quoi que ce soit. On se respecte pour une putain de fois ! Alors ta relation malsaine, tu te la gardes ! »

Shizuo se sentait en colère. Il relâcha son verre pour ne pas le faire exploser et lança un regard furieux à Tom. Putain, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mettait à le juger comme ça ? Tom n'y comprenait rien ! C'était tout l'inverse qui était en train de se passer ! Depuis le départ, sa relation avec Izaya avait été malsaine. Toutes ces années à se haïr, à tenter de se faire du mal, à se blesser réellement, bien sûr que ce n'était pas sain ! Mais là, ils commençaient à changer la donne. Ça n'effacerait jamais leur passé, ni ce qu'ils s'étaient infligés mutuellement. Mais, enfin, leur relation repartait sur de bonnes bases. Et jamais Shizuo ne l'avait perçue de façon aussi saine.

« Très bien, soupira Tom. Fais ce que tu veux... Je voulais juste... Enfin quoi, c'est normal que je te mette en garde contre lui, non ?

— Ouais, mais tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Crois-moi. Et puis, de toute façon, ça ne durera pas. Il partira quand il ira mieux.

— Et tu le crois ?

— Il était sincère, gronda Shizuo. Je l'ai bien senti.

— Oui, il l'était sûrement, concéda Tom. Mais tu penses vraiment que ça va durer ? Il a peur de toi, c'est probablement pour ça qu'il n'envisage pas de rester ici. Sauf que quand ça, ce sera réglé, rien ne l'empêchera de changer d'avis. »

Malgré son énervement, Shizuo devait bien admettre que Tom avait raison sur ce point-là. A vrai dire, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Ouais, si Izaya n'avait plus peur de lui, il pourrait bien décider de rester... Shizuo resta silencieux un moment, s'imprégnant de cette pensée, avant de reprendre.

« C'est son droit. Ce n'est pas mon quartier après tout. »

Même si partager à nouveau Ikebukuro avec Izaya serait assez... étrange... A moins qu'il ne se réinstalle à Shinjuku. Ouais, ça pourrait sans doute le faire... Enfin, si le brun ne se remettait pas à agir comme la puce ennuyeuse qu'il était...

« D'accord, mais que vas-tu faire s'il reprend ses anciennes activités juste sous ton nez ? demanda d'ailleurs Tom.

— ... Tant qu'il ne m'emmerde pas, c'est pas mes affaires, finit par répondre Shizuo après un temps de réflexion.

— Donc, tu vas le laisser mettre le chaos partout sans réagir ? Sans t'énerver ? »

Son insistance agaça prodigieusement le blond. Putain, mais Tom ne pouvait pas juste la fermer ?!

« Ça ne te regarde pas, de toute façon ! s'efforça-t-il de dire sans crier. Et je te l'ai dit, il ne compte pas rester. Cette conversation est juste inutile.

— Donc tu le crois, malgré ce que je viens de te dire ?

— Oui, grogna Shizuo de plus en plus mécontent.

— … Tu lui fais vraiment confiance ? Alors tu lui as sûrement parlé de choses importantes, non ? De ce qu'il se passait dans ta vie actuellement ? »

Shizuo lui lança un regard noir. Il détestait quand Tom lui balançait des vérités comme ça. Non, il n'avait pas parlé à Izaya de la moindre information sur sa vie privée. Mais ça n'avait aucun rapport, là.

« Ferme-là ! Franchement, Tom, juste, ferme-là ! »

Tom se tût aussitôt, sentant que son ami atteignait ses limites. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu Shizuo s'énerver de la sorte. Il préféra donc ne rien ajouter. Il avait sans doute été trop loin. Pourtant, il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé. Ça faisait un moment qu'il s'inquiétait pour Shizuo et en parler avec Vorona lui avait fait du bien. Tous les deux avaient le même avis. Mais c'était difficile de le faire entendre à Shizuo. Tom ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit d'accord avec lui, mais au moins qu'il l'écoute. Visiblement, ce n'était même pas possible.

Shizuo ne se rendait vraiment pas compte que Tom faisait ça uniquement pour son bien. Ce dernier ne savait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû réparer les dégâts causés par Shizuo quand ce dernier s'élançait à la poursuite d'Izaya. Plus que quiconque, Tom avait eu à subir sa mauvaise humeur et ses pétages de plomb. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Encore moins maintenant, alors que Shizuo avait toutes les cartes en main pour enfin mener la vie qu'il désirait. Sauf que depuis le retour d'Izaya, tout ne tournait plus qu'autour de lui. Shizuo ne lui avait même plus reparlé de son envie de changer de métier.

Soupirant et remarquant que continuer cette conversation ne servirait à rien, Tom laissa alors quelques billets sur le comptoir et se leva. Il remit sa veste, avant de lancer un regard désolé à son ami.

« Je vais rentrer, je pense que c'est le mieux. A demain, Shizuo.

— A demain. »

Shizuo le regarda partir, de mauvaise humeur. Putain, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne l'emmerder avec ça ? Il ne pouvait pas juste être content pour lui ? Shizuo sentit des spasmes parcourir ses doigts. Merde, il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme. Il se resservit alors généreusement d'alcool pour essayer de se détendre. Il lui en foutrait, lui, des relations malsaines !

Mais après plusieurs minutes à enchainer les verres, il était toujours aussi fâché. Sans doute parce que le discours de Tom avait un côté bien trop réaliste à son goût. Shizuo ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer amèrement à tout ça. Qu'allait-il se passer quand Izaya irait mieux ? Partirait-il réellement ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? S'il restait et que tout redevenait comme avant ? Si, au delà de la culpabilité de Shizuo, il ne restait que la haine et le dégout ? Aurait-il toujours de l'indulgence envers lui si Izaya le faisait chier à nouveau ? Comment réagirait-il si la puce se mettait à le manipuler ? Est-ce qu'il le laisserait faire sans rien dire de peur de le tuer pour de bon cette fois-ci ou est-ce que tous ses efforts actuels se révèleront être vains parce qu'il se remettrait à lui courir derrière avec un panneau de signalisation ? Et même si Izaya partait réellement et ne faisait plus rien de mal, Shizuo arriverait-il à lui pardonner toutes les saloperies qu'il lui avait faites ? Il était enclin à le faire, là, maintenant, mais c'était la situation qui le voulait... Sans ça... Quand tout sera remis en ordre, verrait-il toujours les choses de la même façon ?

Reposant le verre sur le bar, il grogna, mécontent. Putain, il n'aurait pu dû laisser Tom l'embarquer dans cette conversation, parce qu'il ne voulait pas penser à tout ça. C'était trop loin de toute manière et personne n'avait de réponse à lui donner. Alors autant ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Ouais, il voulait juste... juste ne pas se monter la tête pour rien. Il se décida alors à rentrer chez lui, ne voulant plus ressasser tout ça. Il était ivre, mais au moins, sa colère envers Tom était un peu retombée. Il se leva et, après avoir payé ses consommations, sortit du bar, profitant de l'air frais qui frappait son visage. Il marcha jusqu'à son appartement, essayant de ne plus songer à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Il n'aimait pas se fâcher avec Tom comme ça. Il espérait donc que le débat serait clos quand ils se reverraient le lendemain.

Arrivé chez lui et l'esprit un peu englouti par l'alcool, il se laissa presque tomber sur son fauteuil et accueillit avec joie Shiroi qui posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il le caressa doucement, tout en affichant un léger sourire sur le visage. Shiroi avait fait tellement de progrès depuis que Shizuo l'avait retrouvé dans cette ruelle. Pourtant, l'ancien barman n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait grand-chose. Il avait juste réussi à se montrer patient et à ne pas forcer les choses. Dans tous les cas, si Shizuo l'avait sauvé ce jour-là, Shiroi le lui rendait bien. Au plus les semaines passaient, au plus il se montrait affectueux. Même si Shizuo faisait toujours attention à ne pas faire de gestes brusques en sa présence, Shiroi ne le regardait plus jamais avec peur. Il était clairement à l'aise avec lui et lui faisait confiance. Et ça, c'était bien le meilleur des cadeaux pour Shizuo.

Il faisait de son mieux pour prendre soin de lui et il était réellement content de voir tous les progrès que son chien faisait chaque jour. Sans parler du fait qu'il se sentait tellement responsable. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait réussi à prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre sans le blesser. Shiroi comptait sur lui. Et jusqu'ici, Shizuo trouvait qu'il ne s'y prenait pas trop mal. L'ancien barman commençait vraiment à prendre confiance en lui. Cette expérience lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Se rendre compte qu'il était capable de veiller sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, c'était... ouais, c'était vraiment important.

Il avait toujours pris soin de Shiroi sans même penser un seul instant que ce dernier serait capable de le mordre... Pensif, Shizuo se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps d'en faire de même avec Izaya. Le blond sentait bien qu'un rien arrivait à faire vaciller sa confiance envers lui. Quand il était allé le voir chez Shinra et Celty, il avait craint qu'Izaya se moque de lui. Et maintenant, il suffisait de quelques phrases bien placées de Tom pour qu'il doute à nouveau de la puce. Merde, il fallait que ça change ça ! Tout en continuant à caresser longuement son chien, Shizuo se dit qu'il devait vraiment arrêter de prêter de mauvaises intentions à Izaya. Tant pis pour ce qui pourrait se passer par la suite, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter aussi facilement s'il voulait l'aider réellement.

Parce qu'après tout, ça pouvait marcher entre eux. Même si Tom pensait le contraire, Shizuo, lui, n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui-même qu'à cet instant précis. Tout comme il l'avait fait avec Shiroi, Shizuo allait gagner la confiance d'Izaya. Ils allaient se redécouvrir, se pardonner, sans doute jamais oublier, mais au moins avancer. Shizuo sentait que c'était possible.

Même s'il avait encore du chemin à faire et même si la réaction de Tom l'avait sacrément refroidi, il se sentait malgré tout apaisé dans sa relation avec le brun et c'était bien ça qu'il devait garder en tête. Ils avaient enfin trouvé la bonne méthode pour communiquer. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Et c'était largement suffisant pour l'ancien barman. Peu importe le reste. Au lieu de tout détruire, cette fois-ci, il allait reconstruire. Et il allait bien le faire. Comme avec Shiroi. Et quand Izaya partirait – parce qu'il partirait, Shizuo devait continuer de garder sa maigre confiance en l'informateur – il n'aurait aucun regret. Ouais... c'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. Et il était plutôt sûr de son coup cette fois-ci. Alors Shizuo ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser le discours de Tom et tous les doutes qu'il avait amenés avec lui gâcher toutes ses résolutions qui avaient déjà mis trop de temps à venir. C'était probablement la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire...

Il décida donc de laisser ça derrière lui pour l'instant. Et puis, il tombait de sommeil. Après une dernière caresse, il vérifia donc que Shiroi ne manquait de rien avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il se prépara rapidement pour la nuit. Merde, il était tellement épuisé. Il sentait la tension quitter lentement son corps. Il accueillit donc son lit avec plaisir. Dès qu'il eut ramené la couverture sur lui, il ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être. L'alcool le faisait légèrement planer. Il sentit aussitôt qu'il allait bien dormir cette nuit, malgré sa conversation avec Tom. Et, en effet, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte dans une nuit sans rêve...

* * *

Le lendemain, loin des préoccupations de Shizuo sur la façon de passer la journée sans se prendre la tête avec Tom et alors que la matinée touchait à sa fin, Celty aidait Izaya à rentrer de l'hôpital après sa séance de rééducation.

« _Tout s'est bien passé ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, répondit-il d'un ton calme. Hitoshi trouve que j'avance bien.

— _C'est une bonne chose ! Tu dois être content, non ?_

— Je le suis... Il m'a même donné un nouvel exercice. »

En effet, le kinésithérapeute d'Izaya lui avait dit qu'il était temps pour lui de s'entrainer plus à la maison. Ses jambes avaient bien récupéré et pouvaient donc être plus sollicitées à présent. Hitoshi lui avait alors proposé d'essayer d'effectuer systématiquement les petits trajets qu'il avait à faire à l'aide de deux béquilles. Izaya savait d'avance que ça n'allait pas être simple, mais il s'était contenté d'acquiescer sans émettre la moindre objection. A vrai dire, s'il arrivait à se passer de son fauteuil roulant au moins dans l'appartement de Shinra, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là ! Hitoshi avait également prévu d'effectuer de nouveaux tests pour pouvoir voir de manière concrète comment sa colonne vertébrale se remettait.

Izaya expliqua tout ça à Celty alors qu'ils pénétraient tout juste dans le hall d'entrée. Le brun était plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir enfin se passer de son fauteuil roulant quelques instants, ce qui fit plaisir à Celty. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu aussi joyeux. Même si joyeux n'était peut-être pas le bon terme. Disons qu'il lui semblait plus positif que négatif. Ce qui avait été extrêmement rare depuis son retour.

Ce changement d'attitude avait été encore plus visible la veille, ceci dit. Après la venue de Shizuo, Celty s'était attendue à n'importe quel comportement d'Izaya, sauf celui-ci. Même s'il avait très peu dormi, Izaya avait été beaucoup plus calme et posé toute la journée. Il était même resté près d'elle au lieu de s'enfermer dans sa chambre comme à son habitude. Il avait semblé pensif, mais détendu. Quoi qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête, ça ne l'avait pas torturé. Celty ne savait pas ce que Shizuo et lui s'étaient dit lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à deux, mais en tout cas, ça avait fait de l'effet à Izaya.

« _Ça me fait plaisir pour toi_ , écrivit-elle alors.

— Eh bien, il était temps que ça avance, non ? »

Et c'était peu de le dire. Izaya n'osait toujours pas calculer depuis combien de temps il vivait à présent chez Celty et Shinra. Trop longtemps en tout cas. Mais aujourd'hui, il commençait à apercevoir la fin du tunnel. Son corps se reconstruisait lentement, il pouvait enfin le sentir. Quant au reste... Izaya ne pensait pas que l'opinion qu'il avait de lui-même changerait un jour, mais peut-être qu'il arriverait à avoir à nouveau assez d'énergie en lui pour remettre en place ses barrières mentales. Avec elles, il pourrait vivre comme avant, sans avoir sans cesse l'envie de se faire du mal tant il se dégoûtait lui-même. Et cette option ne lui avait jamais semblé être aussi proche qu'en cet instant précis.

Ces derniers jours, il n'avait cessé de penser à ses faiblesses, à sa peur qui lui gâchait la vie. Mais il savait qu'il était temps que cela s'arrête. Il n'était pas si faible que ça, il en avait eu la preuve récemment. Une preuve irréfutable, même pour lui. Malgré la crise de panique qui l'avait submergé, il avait réussi à tenir face à Shizuo. Il avait su lui parler et le regarder, sans céder à nouveau à la peur. Et il était prêt à recommencer l'expérience bientôt. Puis encore une fois, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que cette peur ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau n'assimile plus Shizu-chan à la douleur et à la crainte de mourir. Et ça prendrait le temps qu'il le faudrait. Izaya se sentait prêt à être plus patient envers lui-même. Parce que sa conversation avec Shizuo lui avait ouvert les yeux. Même si sa guérison était lente, l'ancien barman ne l'abandonnerait pas. Ce dernier était même prêt à attendre avec lui, à le soutenir jusqu'au bout...

L'aide que lui offrait Shizuo était précieuse. Izaya s'en rendait bien compte, il n'allait certainement pas la gâcher. Et peu importe si dans le fond, le blond avait juste pitié de lui ou que sa gentillesse ne durait pas. Izaya avait décidé d'arrêter de se poser toutes ces questions. Parce qu'il savait bien que ça ne mènerait à rien, parce qu'il n'arrivait jamais à prédire les actions de Shizuo de toute manière. Alors, au lieu de spéculer et de perdre inutilement son temps, il devait juste apprendre à accepter son aide et à penser uniquement à l'instant présent.

Il savait, bien sûr, qu'il avait encore beaucoup à faire pour qu'il se sente mieux, tant physiquement que psychologiquement, mais il avait enfin compris le plus important. Il n'était plus seul. Et cette constatation lui donnait bien plus d'énergie qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Izaya ne savait décidément pas comme Shizuo s'y prenait, mais son attitude l'encourageait à se battre contre lui-même, à grimper un peu plus haut sur cette falaise. Le blond le tirait clairement vers le haut, comme s'il avait attrapé sa main... Non, plutôt comme si Izaya avait enfin accepté qu'il lui attrape la main...

Ces pensées n'avaient cessé d'accaparer son esprit la veille, lorsqu'il s'était fait un bilan de sa rencontre avec Shizuo, cette nuit, lorsque le sommeil se refusa à nouveau à lui, et juste maintenant alors qu'il venait de se débarrasser de sa veste et qu'il envoyait tout juste un message à Shinra pour qu'il lui ramène de bonnes béquilles adaptées à sa taille. Izaya devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait presque... presque bien. Rien n'était réglé et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il se sentait un peu mieux dans son corps. Il avait même assez d'énergie en lui que pour affronter sans peine l'exercice qu'il devait encore faire ce matin.

Alors, après avoir remercié Celty pour son aide, Izaya retourna dans sa chambre et, sans attendre, il décida d'ouvrir son cahier et de relire toute la partie qu'il avait écrite sur son dernier combat avec Shizuo. C'était son nouveau quotidien désormais et même si ce n'était pas évident, il s'accrochait et s'efforçait toujours de faire l'exercice jusqu'au bout. Chaque fois qu'il arrivait à finir à lire ses propres mots, c'était une victoire supplémentaire sur lui-même. Ses phrases entraient, d'ailleurs, de plus en plus facilement dans son esprit. La lecture devenait plus aisée au fil des jours. Et même si son corps se tendait toujours quand il visualisait les scènes qu'il avait décrites, la peur ne s'étendait, désormais, plus dans tout son torse. Ce contrôle qu'il acquérait de plus en plus sur ses propres émotions lui fait un bien fou.

Aujourd'hui encore, il parvint à maitriser ses tremblements, malgré le fait qu'il ait toujours la désagréable impression que Shizuo se trouvait juste derrière lui, prêt à mettre fin à son existence. Izaya ne se retourna même pas pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul. Sa peur, familière, resta tapie au creux de son estomac tout au long de sa lecture. Quand il arriva enfin à la fin, il tourna la page d'un mouvement presque détaché et tomba alors sur les mots qu'il avait écrits la veille.

 _Shizuo est venu me voir hier. Au début, c'était horrible. Je me suis senti si minable, si... dégoûtant et insignifiant. Je n'osais même pas le regarder. J'étais terrifié. Mais lui... lui, il est resté calme et attentif à moi. Quand j'ai enfin réussi à me calmer et à croiser son regard, j'ai compris qu'une nouvelle fois, je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne. Décidément, je n'arrive jamais à bien le cerner. Shizuo est tellement plus humain que moi. Il n'a montré aucune pitié, il ne s'est pas non plus désintéressé de moi. Il était juste là. En face de moi. Il n'avait pas menti quand il me disait qu'il voulait que j'aille mieux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne. Shizu-chan est quelqu'un d'honnête. A-t-il seulement menti une seule fois dans sa vie ? Si le nombre de nos mensonges était inscrit quelque part, je pense qu'il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour les miens, alors que pour Shizuo... Je serais vraiment curieux de voir le chiffre qui s'afficherait... Hier, encore une fois, il m'a prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance, contrairement à moi._

 _Et j'aimerais tellement pouvoir le croire. Quand il me regarde avec ces yeux-là... ces yeux qu'il n'avait jamais posé sur moi auparavant... j'ai envie de croire qu'il ne m'attaquera plus jamais. J'ai envie de croire en ses mots rassurants. Mais je suis encore trop lâche pour ça. Il faut du courage pour arriver à faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce courage, je ne l'ai jamais eu... Mais j'essaye... j'essaye sincèrement de changer._

 _Alors, même si je n'étais pas vraiment pour cette rencontre, au final, je suis content d'avoir réussi à lui dire oui. J'avais besoin de ça pour comprendre qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber. Et maintenant... je crois que je suis prêt à continuer sur ce chemin-là, à me mettre en danger. Je veux prendre ce risque. Parce que si je tombe à nouveau, cette fois-ci, je pense que j'aurai quelqu'un pour arrêter ma chute..._

Izaya referma doucement son cahier après avoir relu ces mots. A vrai dire, il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à bien cerner sa relation avec Shizuo. Entre ce qu'il croyait, ce qu'il espérait et ce qui était réel, Izaya se retrouvait bien souvent avec trois versions différentes qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Il était fatigué de ça. Il devait juste lâcher prise et laisser Shizuo l'aider. Il admettait enfin qu'il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés. Et que cette illusion que le blond tienne à lui n'était peut-être pas entièrement fausse. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait nullement d'amitié, mais Shizuo s'inquiétait réellement pour lui, Izaya ne pouvait plus le nier.

Alors peu importe ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de coller une étiquette sur leur relation, ni même de savoir si, dans le fond, ils se haïssaient toujours ou non. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'Izaya avait besoin de Shizuo. Ça lui faisait du mal à l'ego de le reconnaître, mais ce serait stupide de continuer à s'entêter. Il voulait le revoir, lui parler et le laisser le guider vers le haut de cette falaise. Parvenir à se reposer pleinement sur Shizuo... même une seule seconde... Il aimerait tellement réussir à le faire... Et il voulait à nouveau ressentir ce soulagement qui l'avait étreint lorsqu'il avait compris que Shizuo était réellement présent pour lui...

Izaya avait voulu se laisser un peu de temps pour digérer cette première rencontre, mais il se sentait prêt désormais à retenter l'expérience. Il voulait habituer son cerveau à se retrouver en présence du blond sans que rien de mal n'arrive et il souhaitait également revoir son regard calme, juste histoire de bien s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas inventé...

Il était décidé, même si ce n'était pas la bonne heure pour appeler Shizuo. Il attrapa tout de même son téléphone. Il pouvait toujours lui envoyer un message. Même si... même si après tous les progrès qu'il avait fait, ce serait comme céder à la facilité. Il fallait qu'il repousse ses limites encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Ne jamais retourner en arrière, ne jamais faiblir, même une seule fois... Il fallait qu'il l'appelle, mais il n'osait pas le déranger en plein travail. Il n'était pas encore prêt à prendre le risque, même infime, de le mettre en colère. A la place, il tapa alors quelques mots pour le prévenir qu'il lui téléphonerait ce soir.

Lorsque le message fut parti, il regarda un moment son écran, le corps tendu comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait en contact avec Shizuo. Il ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de se loger dans son estomac, malgré toutes leurs avancées. Mais ce n'était rien. Juste une simple gêne qu'il pouvait gérer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Shizuo lui répondit qu'il attendrait son appel. Izaya sourit alors légèrement et lâcha enfin son téléphone.

Il se sentait déjà nerveux à l'idée de l'appeler, mais ce n'était pas une sensation oppressante. Ça allait... Ça allait... Il ferma les yeux un instant, avant de s'éloigner de son bureau. Il décida de faire une sieste. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Ces derniers temps, il essayait d'écouter plus son corps qu'autrefois. Après tout, s'il voulait réellement essayer ce nouvel exercice, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il se coucha donc dans son lit et ramena la lourde couverture sur lui avec plaisir...

* * *

La journée avait été plutôt étrange pour Shizuo. Même si aucun d'eux n'avait reparlé de la soirée d'hier, le malaise avait été clairement palpable entre Tom et lui. Et quand il avait reçu le message d'Izaya, Shizuo avait préféré faire semblant de rien, même si ça l'avait fait chier parce qu'il avait été content d'avoir enfin des nouvelles du brun et qu'il n'avait même pas pu le partager, mais il avait fait avec. Tom et Shizuo avaient essayé, un peu maladroitement, de renouer le dialogue tout au long de la journée et l'ancien barman n'avait pas voulu gâcher ça. Malgré la tension qu'il y avait eue entre eux, ils avaient fait comme de si de rien n'était et leur boulot n'en avait pas été impacté. Et parce que leur amitié était plus importante qu'une simple différence de point de vue, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était fait la moindre remarque désobligeante.

Malgré tout, Shizuo avait été bien content d'être enfin tranquille chez lui, loin de cette ambiance pesante. Assis dehors, sur la seule chaise que sa petite terrasse pouvait accueillir, Shizuo inspira profondément la fumée de sa cigarette. Il profitait des derniers jours de beaux temps. Le soir était tombé depuis plusieurs heures, mais la température était encore agréable. Son regard se perdit au loin. C'était plus fort que lui. Malgré son envie de ne plus y penser, il pouvait toujours sentir le doute que Tom avait implanté en lui. Pourtant, avec le recul, il était plutôt satisfait de lui-même, de la façon dont il avait géré sa rencontre avec Izaya. Il avait eu tellement peur de s'énerver. Mais au final, ça s'était bien passé à ce niveau-là. A aucun moment il n'avait eu envie de lui faire du mal. Bien au contraire même. Et ça, c'était vraiment précieux pour Shizuo. Ça compensait un peu la peur qu'Izaya ressentait toujours pour lui. Juste un peu...

Finissant sa cigarette, il l'écrasa négligemment dans son cendrier, avant de regarder l'heure. Izaya avait dit qu'il l'appellerait ce soir – s'il le faisait réellement... Le temps passait, mais Shizuo ne sentait pas impatient. Même s'il était content d'avoir de ses nouvelles, il pouvait encore attendre avant de le revoir. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois, quand il avait craint qu'Izaya s'en aille sans rien lui dire. Non, cette fois-ci, le brun l'avait prévenu et Shizuo avait compris son besoin d'espace. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Et même si la culpabilité lui tenaillait toujours autant le ventre, il sentait qu'ils étaient enfin sur le bon chemin. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche-arrière, de toute façon.

Lorsque son téléphone vibra sur ses genoux, Shizuo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Izaya avait tenu sa parole. Il s'en voulut d'avoir douté de lui, mais il se ressaisit rapidement et décrocha.

« Bonsoir, commença-t-il les yeux toujours rivés vers le ciel.

— … Bonsoir. »

La voix d'Izaya était basse, comme souvent lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui, mais Shizuo ne s'en formalisa pas. Parce qu'il le sentait, malgré tout, plus assuré qu'au début.

« Comment tu vas? reprit-il alors.

— Ça va. Et toi?

— Je vais bien. »

Ces simples échanges de formalité étaient encore étranges pour Shizuo. Même après toutes ces semaines à parler ensemble, ça ne lui paraissait toujours pas très naturel. Mais la voix d'Izaya coupa rapidement court à cette sensation désagréable.

« Je me demandais... »

Son ton n'était pas plus élevé qu'un murmure, Shizuo dût tendre l'oreille pour bien l'entendre.

« ... si tu voulais venir me voir demain. Si tu en as envie, bien entendu.

— Demain ? »

Shizuo tiqua. Merde, ça tombait mal.

« Ça ne va pas être possible, désolé.

— ... Bien, ce n'est pas grave.

— Je vois mon frère, se sentit obligé de justifier Shizuo. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas revenu à Ikebukuro.

— ... Je comprends, répondit Izaya sans aucune émotion visible dans la voix. Comment va-t-il ? »

Shizuo resta silencieux un moment. Depuis qu'il avait repris contact avec Izaya, il avait toujours fait attention à ne pas mentionner son frère. C'était un sujet sensible et Shizuo avait du mal à faire confiance à Izaya au point de l'aborder avec lui.

« Il va bien, finit-il par répondre de manière évasive avant de changer rapidement de sujet. Mais si tu veux, je suis disponible après-demain.

— Très bien, faisons ça. »

Shizuo sourit légèrement, content d'avoir pu fixer une date pour le revoir. Allez, les choses étaient vraiment en train d'avancer.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée? lui demanda-t-il alors.

— Ça a été... »

Izaya murmura ces derniers mots, tout en laissant trainer son regard sur les deux béquilles que Shinra lui avait rapportées.

« J'ai bien avancé sur ma rééducation, rajouta-t-il d'une voix qu'il essaya au mieux de maitriser.

— Vraiment ? Raconte-moi. »

Izaya joua nerveusement avec l'une de ses bagues. Toujours ce foutu tic. Mais c'était compliqué pour lui quand Shizuo demandait des détails sur son état, même si c'était lui qui avait amené le sujet. Il inspira profondément, une main sur son ventre pour contrôler sa respiration. La voix un peu tremblante malgré lui, il lui expliqua le nouvel exercice qu'il devait faire à présent.

« C'est vrai ? s'extasia immédiatement Shizuo quand le brun eut fini de tout lui dire. C'est super ! Ça veut dire que tu peux remarcher !

— Ce n'est pas encore fait et c'est seulement pour de courts trajets, nuança Izaya.

— Peu importe, c'est déjà très bien ! »

L'enthousiasme sincère de Shizuo le fit légèrement sourire. Il déplaça alors sa main qui n'était pas occupée par le téléphone sur ses jambes. Il les massa distraitement, essayant de se détendre. Il se sentait tellement nerveux. Depuis le début de la conversation, il essayait d'agir le plus normalement possible, mais ça n'empêchait pas son anxiété de lui ravager les poumons. Il serra alors ses doigts sur l'une des jambes et la douleur qu'il ressentit lui permis étrangement d'y échapper quelque peu.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-il alors comme si de rien n'était. Tu n'as pas eu de clients trop pénibles ?

— Non, mais j'ai quand même passé une journée chiante.

— Comment ça se fait ? »

Shizuo resta silencieux un moment. Il n'avait pas prévu de parler de ça avec Izaya, mais une phrase de Tom lui revint en mémoire. C'était vrai qu'il ne partageait jamais aucune information avec la puce, se contentant de lui parler de son quotidien sans importance. S'il voulait lui donner une réelle nouveau chance, il allait bien devoir s'ouvrir un peu plus à lui.

« Je me suis embrouillé avec Tom, finit-il par avouer. Rien d'important, mais c'est juste chiant.

— Ah bon ? A propos de quoi ?

— Je te l'ai dit, rien d'important. Laisse tomber, ok ? »

Izaya fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant le ton renfrogné de Shizuo. Il joua de nouveau avec sa bague. Il ne fallait pas être stupide pour comprendre pourquoi Shizu-chan ne voulait pas en dire plus. Surtout que si c'était réellement rien d'important, il lui aurait donné plus de détails. Sans parler du fait que depuis qu'Izaya connaissait le blond, jamais il ne l'avait vu se disputer avec Tom.

« Je vois, murmura-t-il. Je suis sûr que ça finira par s'arranger.

— Ouais, grogna Shizuo. Mais en attendant, c'est lourd à supporter cette ambiance de merde.

— ... Passe au-dessus, ça n'en vaut pas le coup.

— Tu dis ça, mais tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé.

— ... C'est à cause de moi, non ? demanda Izaya. J'imagine qu'il ne doit pas être très heureux de savoir que tu passes du temps avec moi.

— Quoi ?! Mais comment tu... ?! »

Shizuo inspira profondément. Merde, mais comment Izaya avait-il pu le deviner ? Il n'avait pourtant rien dit qu'il lui permette de le comprendre. Il savait que la puce était intelligente, mais là quand même !

« Comment tu le sais ? reprit-il sur une voix plus calme.

— Ce n'était qu'une supposition, tu me l'as confirmé.

— ... J'aurais pas dû t'en parler.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me touche pas, répondit Izaya alors que sa main serra plus fortement sa jambe, enfonçant sans peine ses ongles dans sa chair. Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? Il ne veut pas que tu m'approches ?

— ... Il ne comprend surtout pas ce qu'on est en train de faire. »

Shizuo fixa le ciel sans étoile quelques secondes, pensif, avant de reprendre.

« Hé Izaya... Sincèrement, tu crois qu'on peut se pardonner tout le mal qu'on s'est fait ?

— ... Bien sûr, Shizuo. Pour ma part, je t'ai déjà pardonné.

— Alors que je t'ai foutu en fauteuil roulant ?

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'en voulais pas pour ça.

— ... Tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça, Izaya, répliqua le blond après un petit silence. Tu ne devrais pas me pardonner aussi facilement.

— Les humains font des erreurs, c'est comme ça. Si on ne les accepte pas, on passe juste sa vie à être blessé. »

Mouais, Shizuo ne pouvait pas vraiment être d'accord avec ça. Il y avait quand même des limites à imposer. On ne pouvait pas tout accepter des autres. Mais bon, il savait que c'était une conversation inutile. Izaya était tellement obsédé par ses humains qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister sur ce sujet-là...

« Bien, mais ne sois pas si tolérant avec moi.

— C'est à moi et à moi seul de décider ce que je peux tolérer ou non, Shizu...o. »

A nouveau, Izaya manqua de l'appeler Shizu-chan. Décidément, il ne pouvait empêcher ses mauvaises habitudes de reprendre le dessus. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention ! Ce n'était pas parce que Shizuo avait l'air calme qu'il le resterait jusqu'au bout.

Ce dernier ne remarqua même pas son hésitation sur son prénom, réfléchissant plutôt à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ouais, bien sûr, il pouvait comprendre ça, mais il n'en oubliait pas pour autant les paroles de Shinra. Izaya était instable. Bon, ça, Shizuo en avait toujours été persuadé, mais parfois, il avait quand même tendance à l'oublier.

« Très bien, souffla-t-il néanmoins, n'ayant pas envie d'aller sur ce terrain-là. A quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne après-demain ?

— ... Comme tu préfères.

— D'accord, alors je passerai direct après le boulot, comme l'autre fois. Si ça te va...

— Ça me va. »

Shizuo regarda alors sa montre. L'heure tournait et il devait se lever tôt. Surtout que rien que de penser à sa journée du lendemain, ça le fatiguait d'avance.

« Je vais devoir y aller, dit-il alors. J'ai pas mal de boulot demain.

— Bien. Passe un bon moment avec ton frère.

— Ouais... Merci. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Shizuo raccrocha. Inspirant une dernière bouffée d'air, il se décida ensuite à rentrer. Cette conversation lui avait rappelé un aspect d'Izaya qu'il avait un peu oublié avec le temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que cachait réellement cette envie que la puce avait de pardonner tout ce que les autres lui faisaient. Etait-ce sincère ? S'en fichait-il réellement du mal qu'on lui causait ? A moins qu'il ne soit maso... Shizuo grimaça à cette pensée. Non, pardonner aussi facilement à la personne qui l'effrayait, ce n'était pas du masochisme, c'était bien pire que ça... Décidément, au plus il se penchait sur la personnalité d'Izaya, au plus il était perplexe... Il espérait quand même qu'un jour il parviendrait à le comprendre. Ne fusse q'un peu...

Malgré ses interrogations au sujet de la puce, Shizuo passa une bonne nuit, bien que trop courte à son goût. Ce fut donc fatigué qu'il retrouva Tom le lendemain. Tous les deux se saluèrent en forçant un peu sur la familiarité. A nouveau, Tom fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et Shizuo lui emboita le pas. Ça finirait bien par passer. De toute façon, ils n'avaient rien à se dire de plus là-dessus. La journée fut, malgré tout, meilleure que la précédente. La tension n'était plus autant présente entre eux et ils arrivèrent à se parler normalement.

Le boulot ne fut pas des plus passionnants, mais au moins, Shizuo était content de retrouver une relation plus agréable avec son ami. La journée passa, du coup, encore assez rapidement. Dès qu'il en eut fini avec le dernier client, Shizuo rentra chez lui avec plaisir. Son frère n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il avait tellement hâte de le revoir.

Il eut d'ailleurs à peine le temps de ranger un peu son appartement, de se changer et de paraître plus présentable, avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte...

« Tu as l'air en forme. »

Kasuka lui lâcha cette phrase alors qu'il entrait dans l'appartement de Shizuo. Ce dernier sourit avant de le saluer et de l'inviter à s'assoir. Une fois qu'ils furent installés et que Shizuo lui ait servi un verre, Shiroi, qui était parti dans la chambre quand il avait entendu du bruit, revint timidement et s'approcha à pas de loup de Kasuka, l'air un peu méfiant.

« Il est magnifique, commenta ce dernier d'une voix presque robotique.

— Ouais. T'aurais dû le voir quand je l'ai récupéré. Putain, rien que d'y penser, ça me met en colère. »

Alors que Shizuo grogna légèrement, Shiroi continua de se rapprocher avant de renifler longuement Kasuka, comme si quelque chose l'intriguait, avant de se désintéresser de lui et d'aller se coucher aux pieds de Shizuo.

« Je dois sentir le chat, commenta Kasuka d'un ton plat

— Sans doute, ricana Shizuo. Alors dis-moi, comment tu vas? Comment va Ruri?

— On va bien. On prépare tout doucement l'arrivée de notre fils. Ce qui rend dingue maman. Elle n'aime pas qu'on commence déjà à acheter certaines fournitures, elle dit que ça porte malheur.

— Pff, ce sont des conneries. »

Kasuka acquiesça légèrement, avant de reprendre.

« En tout cas, elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Elle m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps que tu ne l'avais plus appelée.

— C'est vrai, soupira le blond tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose?

— Non, c'est juste que j'ai pas la tête à ça. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire? Que je vais doucement sur mes vingt-huit ans et que je n'ai toujours aucune perspective professionnelle, aucune relation sérieuse et que je suis loin d'être sur le point de fonder une famille?

— Grand-frère... »

Bien qu'y ait toujours aucune émotion dans sa voix, Shizuo voyait bien que Kasuka était touché par ses paroles, ce qui le fit se sentir encore plus honteux.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu te mets cette pression tout seul ? reprit le brun. Maman ne t'a jamais fait de remarque à ce sujet.

— Je sais...

— Ce n'est pas une compétition. Et puis même, tu as le droit de rester célibataire sans enfant toute ta vie si c'est ce que tu désires. »

Shizuo acquiesça faiblement. Son frère avait raison. A part sa famille éloignée, dont il se moquait éperdument, personne ne lui avait reproché la vie qu'il menait. A part lui-même... Et malheureusement, c'était suffisant pour qu'il se sente mal à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la vie qu'avait son frère. Mais ressentir ça, ça le mettait hors de lui. Il devait passer pour un jaloux, alors que ce n'était pas le cas ! Il était réellement content pour lui ! C'était juste que... qu'il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir vivre ça aussi. Putain, ce qu'il pouvait être pathétique quand même. De toute façon, sa vie actuelle était bien trop compliquée pour qu'il n'envisage son avenir.

« Est-ce que vous avez choisi un prénom ? demanda-t-il alors, histoire de changer de sujet.

— Non. On hésite encore. On est pas tout à fait d'accord.

— Je comprends. De toute façon, vous avez le temps. »

Kasuka hocha la tête, but une longue gorgée de son thé, avant de reprendre.

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air plus... je ne sais pas... détendu.

— Je le suis. Disons que... Izaya a fini par revenir. »

Les mots sortirent presque malgré lui de sa bouche. Depuis le début, il n'avait pas voulu parler de ça avec Kasuka, souhaitant ne pas le déranger avec ses problèmes. Jamais il n'aurait aimé que son frère doive porter le lourd fardeau de le savoir être un meurtrier. Mais maintenant que les choses semblaient s'arranger petit à petit, le sujet lui paraissait plus facile, même s'il n'avait pas spécialement prévu à l'avance de l'aborder avec lui.

« Ah bon ? demanda Kasuka sans l'ombre d'un étonnement sur le visage. Il était pourtant parti depuis longtemps, non ?

— Ouais, deux ans.

— Et son retour te détend ?

— Je sais que ça n'a aucun sens, mais... on arrive à se parler normalement. Je pense qu'il y a moyen que les choses s'arrangent en quelque sorte. Mais j'imagine que tu désapprouves.

— Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Si ça t'apaise, ce n'est pas négligeable.

— Mais tu ne crois pas que je commets une erreur ? Que c'est... malsain ? demanda Shizuo tout en reprenant sciemment les mots de Tom qui lui trottaient toujours dans la tête, malgré lui.

— Non. Si tu sens que c'est ce que tu dois faire, continue. J'ai confiance en ton instinct. »

Ces mots auraient dû rassurer Shizuo, mais ils ne firent, qu'au contraire, resserrer ce poids désagréable qu'il ressentait à la poitrine. Kasuka le soutenait uniquement parce qu'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire...

« Ouais, mais... mais j'ai complètement merdé avec lui. J'ai pas osé te le dire avant. J'ai tellement honte... Même si lui dit qu'il ne m'en veut pas, c'est loin d'être le cas pour moi. J'ai... »

Il inspira profondément. Il savait que dès qu'il prononcerait ces mots, jamais son frère ne pourrait continuer à le regarder comme il le faisait actuellement. Et pourtant... là... il n'en pouvait plus de tous ces secrets entre eux. Il avait envie de se confier à Kasuka, d'autant plus que c'était le seul qui pouvait réellement le comprendre et voir clair dans toute cette situation compliquée.

« ... Il est en fauteuil roulant maintenant. A cause de moi... Désolé... »

Il marmonna cette phrase en baissant les yeux. Merde, il s'était souvent senti honteux face à son frère, mais rarement à ce point. La dernière fois qu'il n'avait même pas osé affronter son regard, c'était quand il avait essayé d'envoyer le frigo sur lui. Putain, en y repensant, il avait encore envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. Ça faisait si longtemps, mais ce souvenir était toujours aussi cuisant dans son esprit.

« Désolé de quoi ? demanda Kasuka, la voix impassible.

— Je dois encore te décevoir. Comme toujours... »

Kasuka resta silencieux un moment, le regardant fixement, ses yeux ne trahissant aucune de ses pensées.

« ... Tu te souviens quand Izaya s'est fait poignarder en pleine rue ? finit-il par demander.

— Hein ? Euh ouais... mais je vois pas le rapport avec...

— Et quand tu as fini par l'apprendre, le coupa Kasuka, tu te souviens de ta réaction ?

— Ouais, grogna Shizuo. Je t'ai dit qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Et que j'aurais aimé qu'il crève sur le bitume...

— Exact. Et tu penses qu'il mérite également d'être en fauteuil roulant ?

— Non ! s'exclama aussitôt Shizuo. Bien sûr que non ! »

Cependant, la honte fut vive quand il repensa au fait que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas.

« Mais... avant qu'il ne revienne, je pensais qu'il était soit mort, soit trop blessé que pour pouvoir revenir. Et tant qu'il était pas mort, je m'en fichais du reste, avoua-t-il. Il pouvait même être dans le coma que j'en aurais rien eu à foutre... A ce moment-là, ouais, j'aurais pu penser qu'il le méritait.

— A ce moment-là, mais plus maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non... Comment est-ce que je pourrais encore penser ça après l'avoir revu ?

— Et est-ce que tu t'en veux ?

— Oui, souffla Shizuo toujours mal à l'aise. Je m'en veux terriblement. Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point... »

Kasuka posa une main sur son bras, l'incitant à relever les yeux vers lui.

« Tu ne me déçois pas, déclara-t-il alors sur un ton décidé malgré sa platitude. Si tu m'avais dit qu'il le méritait, qu'il l'avait bien cherché, oui, là, j'aurais été déçu.

— ... J'aurais pu le penser avant.

— Avant oui. Mais tu as changé. Et je suis fier de ce que tu deviens. »

Shizuo écarquilla un peu les yeux, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce que son frère venait de dire. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque les mots s'imprimèrent clairement dans son esprit.

« Merci, souffla-t-il.

— Pour quoi?

— Pour me soutenir encore et toujours, malgré toutes les conneries que j'ai pu faire.

— … Il serait peut-être temps que tu apprennes à te pardonner, non ? lui glissa alors Kasuka avec un regard appuyé.

— Ouais, je sais... »

Se pardonner... Ça, il aimerait bien... Si seulement il le pouvait... Se pardonner toutes ses crises de colère. Tout le mal qu'il avait fait ou voulu faire... Mais ça, c'était pas gagné... Même si les mots de Kasuka lui faisaient beaucoup de bien.

« Je travaille dessus, reprit-il.

— C'est une bonne chose. Continue comme ça. »

Shizuo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son frère approuvait son comportement. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Il y avait au moins une personne qui comprenait sa démarche, sans le juger. Une personne qui le soutenait à cent pour cent et qui avait confiance en lui. Merde, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait le soulager... !

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Izaya s'installa exactement à la même place que la dernière fois, le corps tendu. La journée avait été longue, bien que ça n'avait pas été le même calvaire qu'il y a quelques jours... Le regard perdu dans le vide, Izaya écouta distraitement le bruit de l'horloge dont les aiguilles ne cessaient d'avancer. Le stress monta en lui, comme une grande vague qu'il pouvait à peine contenir. Il respira profondément. La tension paralysait encore son dos, mais il refusait de céder à la panique. Pas cette fois-ci. Il se sentait capable de le rencontrer seul. Mais il avait quand même demandé à Shinra et Celty de rester dans le coin au cas où.

Les battements de son coeur ne cessaient d'augmenter tandis que le rendez-vous se rapprochait. Mais alors que la peur lui dévorait à nouveau l'estomac, il s'efforça de repenser au soutien que Shinra lui avait apporté la dernière fois et aux mots que Shizuo avait prononcé. Il ne devait se raccrocher qu'à ça. Uniquement à ça. D'ailleurs, Shinra lui avait encore manifesté un soutien sans faille en lui proposant à plusieurs reprises de rester avec lui.

Ce fut lui, d'ailleurs, qui alla à nouveau ouvrir la porte à Shizuo quand ce dernier arriva. Izaya eut comme un sentiment de déjà-vu. Il inspira longuement. Non, c'était fois-ci, il ne ferait aucune crise de panique. Pourtant, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, quand le blond entra dans la pièce, il ne peut s'empêcher de se figer. Il sentit alors l'oxygène quitter ses poumons. Un air glacial lui frigorifia tout le corps.

« Bien, résonna la voix de Shinra sur un ton bien trop joyeux au vu de la situation, est-ce que je peux vous laisser seuls ? »

La question ne s'adressait qu'à Izaya. Ce dernier ferma ses paupières un instant, essayant de se calmer, avant d'acquiescer. Quand il fut sûr que Shinra ait bien quitté les lieux, ses yeux se tournèrent lentement vers Shizuo et il rencontra avec soulagement son regard calme. L'ancien barman n'était pas énervé. Il n'allait pas lui faire du mal...

« Salut, commença alors Shizuo de façon un peu maladroite.

— ... Salut... »

Sa voix eut du mal à sortir, mais Izaya fut satisfait d'avoir, malgré tout, réussi à réagir aussi rapidement. Mais alors que Shizuo s'approcha encore, il sentit un sentiment de panique s'emparer de lui.

« ... Tu peux... Tu peux t'asseoir là... »

D'un geste nerveux, il lui montra le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, l'enjoignant par la même occasion à ne pas avancer davantage. Heureusement, Shizuo s'arrêta aussitôt et comprit le message. Après s'être assis, il le regarda un long moment, voyant bien ses épaules tendues. Il se frotta alors nerveusement les mains, n'osant pas parler tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que la puce puisse le supporter.

Il y eut alors un silence oppressant, aucun d'eux ne sachant exactement comment commencer la conversation. Stressé, Izaya enfonça ses doigts dans les coussins du fauteuil, essayant de se calmer. L'air avait du mal à ne pas rester bloquer dans sa gorge... Ce n'était pas possible... Non... Non, il n'allait pas paniquer... Il ne montrerait pas cette faiblesse à Shizuo une deuxième fois... Il se força alors à se lancer, ne supportant pas qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit. Ça l'angoissait encore plus. Il préférait encore entendre la voix de Shizuo. Au moins, avec ça, il pouvait mieux deviner dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait réellement.

« Alors..., commença-t-il d'une voix rouillée et douloureuse, ça s'est mieux passé aujourd'hui avec Tom... ?

— Oh euh... oui, répondit simplement Shizuo qui n'avait pas très envie de s'attarder sur le sujet.

— Mais il ne sait pas que tu es ici, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ecoute Izaya, franchement, on s'en fout. Je vais pas parler de ça avec toi.

— ... Comme tu veux, murmura le brun. Et avec ton frère ? C'était bien ? »

Ses doigts devinrent douloureux à force de s'enfoncer dans les coussins. Mais cette douleur était apaisante. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour détourner son esprit de l'angoisse qui menaçait de l'étouffer. Alors il continuait, presqu'inconsciemment. Peu lui importait l'état de ses mains par après. Tant qu'il parvenait à rester face au blond sans s'écrouler, ça n'avait aucune importance.

De son côté, Shizuo l'observa un moment, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il devait lui donner. Une part de lui voulait encore dévier la conversation, mais il repensa aux encouragements que Kasuka lui avait faits la veille. Shizuo croyait réellement que ce rapprochement pouvait marcher et qu'il n'y avait rien de malsain là-dedans. Mais pour ça, il allait bien falloir qu'il donne une réelle chance à Izaya, qu'il lui accorde enfin pleinement sa confiance. Tant pis si ça foirait, au moins il n'aurait aucun regret, il n'aurait rien à se reprocher. Et il serait fixé une bonne fois pour toutes sur les réelles intentions de la puce.

« Oui, c'était bien, finit-il par répondre. Il cherche une maison dans les environs avec Ruri.

— Ils sont toujours ensembles, alors ?

— Oui, ils se sont mariés il y a un an... et ils attendent un enfant. »

Ça y est, Shizuo avait enfin réussi à le dire. La tension grimpa alors dans son corps, à la recherche d'une mauvaise réaction d'Izaya et il se força déjà à compter lentement dans sa tête, pour garder le contrôle de sa colère à venir. Mais elle ne vint jamais, car le brun n'afficha aucun rictus moqueur. Au contraire même, il lui lança un regard surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire au juste ?

« Attends, tu es sérieux ?

— Ouais. C'est un garçon. Ruri se rapproche du septième de grossesse. »

Autant tout dire d'un coup. Toujours attentif à la réaction de la puce, Shizuo ne put à nouveau que voir de la surprise sur son visage. Izaya avait vraiment du mal à le croire. Le petit Kasuka allait réellement devenir père ?

« Déjà ? s'étonna-t-il alors. C'est... Enfin, c'est bien, mais... il est plutôt... précoce...

— Ouais ou c'est nous qui sommes à la traine. Il a vingt-cinq ans après tout. »

Vingt-cinq ans ? Alors là, Izaya se prenait un sacré coup de vieux. Comment Kasuka pouvait-il déjà avoir vingt-cinq ans ? Merde, parfois il oubliait réellement que Shizuo et lui avaient déjà vingt-sept ans. Tout ce temps qui défilait... Bientôt, il aurait trente ans... trente ans... c'était effarant...

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Shizuo qui avait vu son regard se perdre au loin sans en comprendre la raison.

— ... Oui, murmura Izaya. Eh bien... Tu dois être content pour lui... »

Shizuo l'observa un moment. Non vraiment, la réaction du brun était plutôt étrange. Shizuo n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que ce dernier en pensait réellement, mais il ne sentait aucune menace émaner de lui en tout cas. Peut-être qu'Izaya réalisait lui aussi qu'il n'avait toujours pas fondé de famille... Merde, non, ça, c'était juste impossible. Izaya en couple, Izaya avec un enfant... Shizuo avait envie de rire rien qu'à cette idée burlesque.

« Ouais, sourit-il alors. Même si ça me fait bizarre.

— Ça, je veux bien le croire. Je n'imagine même pas mes soeurs être enceintes. »

Izaya grimaça à cette pensée. Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas imaginer ça.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elles, tu les as revues ? demanda Shizuo, tout en continuant son observation.

— ... Pas encore, répondit Izaya, mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas eu le temps... »

La phrase sortit sans même qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Izaya se figea. Merde, il avait fait une connerie. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus mentir à Shizuo. Ça faisait partie des points importants qu'il devait changer de sa personnalité pour ne surtout pas l'énerver. Mais il en avait été incapable... Le souffle court, il guetta aussitôt la moindre réaction négative sur le visage du blond.

Ce mensonge était tellement flagrant que Shizuo haussa les sourcils, incrédule. La puce pensait-elle qu'il était stupide à ce point ?

« Et tu ne les as jamais croisées quand tu sors ? demanda-t-il avec un calme qui l'étonna lui-même.

— Non, je... je ne sors pas vraiment... »

Izaya détourna le regard. Il détestait vraiment ça. Avouer ses faiblesses, surtout à Shizuo, c'était désagréable pour lui. Alors que sa respiration s'était un peu stabilisée lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de Kasuka, Izaya pouvait la sentir se bloquer à nouveau dans sa poitrine. C'était douloureux. C'était insupportable. Mais il parvenait malgré tout à tenir le coup.

« Toujours pas ? s'étonna Shizuo. Mais... pourquoi ? C'est à cause de moi ?

— Non... Je sais que... que tu me laisserais tranquille... »

Enfin, en théorie. Izaya le regarda tout de même à la dérobée pour s'en assurer, mais comme Shizuo ne changea pas d'expression, il respira un peu plus calmement.

« ... C'est juste que... je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voie comme ça, se força-t-il à avouer, sachant que le blond ne supporterait pas un énième mensonge de sa part.

— Tu ne sortais pas non plus quand tu étais à Yokohama ? demanda Shizuo, un peu perplexe.

— Si, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

— En quoi c'est différent ?

— On me connait ici... On m'a connu quand... quand je marchais encore... »

Izaya se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Etre aussi honnête, ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui. Mais il n'osait pas mentir ou se défiler face à lui. La colère de l'ancien barman l'effrayait bien trop pour qu'il prenne ce risque.

« Et alors ? demanda Shizuo sur un ton bourru. C'est pas à toi d'être honteux de te retrouver en fauteuil roulant.

— ... Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répliqua Izaya sur la défensive.

— Et quoi ? Tu vas rester planquer dans cet appartement combien de mois encore ? »

Izaya ne répondit pas. Voyant que la puce se renfrognait, Shizuo décida de tenter une autre approche.

« T'as pas à avoir honte de ton état. Par contre, ton attitude méprisable que t'avais avant, ça, ouais, c'était honteux et ça t'a pourtant jamais empêché de te pavaner devant tout le monde. »

Izaya tressaillit, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement amusé par cette remarque. Malgré l'angoisse que ça lui procurait, il appréciait le fait que Shizuo se montre aussi direct avec lui, au moins ça prouvait qu'il n'avait pas pitié de lui et qu'il le traitait comme une personne normale.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, répliqua-t-il malgré tout.

— Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? contrecarra aussitôt Shizuo. Tu sais quoi, on devrait aller manger un bout chez Simon. T'aimes toujours bien les otoros, non ?

— ... Tu t'en souviens ?

— Ouais, t'en prenais toujours quand Simon nous forçait à manger ensemble quand on se battait devant chez lui. »

Izaya le regarda un moment, serrant encore plus ses doigts dans la couture des coussins. Le stress montait en lui alors que ses phalanges viraient au blanc.

« J'en sais rien, murmura-t-il. Peut-être une autre fois...

— Pourquoi attendre ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Shizuo se sentait confronté à un mur. Autrefois, ça l'aurait énervé et il aurait probablement balancé la table du salon sur Izaya, croyant qu'il se foutait de sa gueule. Mais pas cette fois... Il avait appris de ses erreurs. Et au lieu de foncer tête baissée, il observa à nouveau Izaya. Il voyait bien que la posture de ses mains était étrange. Ça devait lui faire mal, non ? D'autant plus que la puce était complètement tendue. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'arriver à respirer correctement. Ce n'était clairement pas un jeu...

« Tu sais, reprit le blond sur un ton le plus calme possible, je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir. Et même si tu ne veux pas sortir, tu devrais au moins appeler tes soeurs. Elles s'inquiètent pour toi. Elles sont même venues me demander des nouvelles quand on a appris ton retour.

— ... C'est vrai ?

— Ouais. Elles attendent que tu les contactes. Alors les fais pas trop patienter.

— Elles y gagneraient pourtant, murmura Izaya.

— C'est faux. Tu es leur grand frère. Tu peux pas les laisser tomber. »

Izaya le regarda fixement, ressentant avec un plaisir presque malsain la douleur qui envahissait de plus en plus ses doigts. Pourquoi est-ce Shizuo lui parlait de ça ?

« ... Que je sorte ou que je revois mes soeurs... je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde...

— J'ai dit que je voulais t'aider à aller mieux, t'as oublié ? Et c'est pas en restant cloitrer ici que tu vas y arriver ! »

La voix de Shizuo sur la fin de sa phrase ressembla plus à un grognement qu'autre chose. Une vague de colère lui prit soudainement le ventre quand il vit le brun baisser aussitôt les yeux. Putain, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête ça ! C'était insupportable ! Il ne put alors pas empêcher les paroles de Tom de lui revenir à nouveau en tête. En ce moment même, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait du mal à voir où était cette relation saine qu'il lui avait vantée. Qu'y avait-il de sain à parler à une personne qui baissait les yeux dès que le ton montait un peu et qui était visiblement en train de se faire volontairement du mal en même temps ? Shizuo se mit à nouveau à douter. Pas sur les intentions d'Izaya, mais, cette fois-ci, sur le bien fondé de cette visite...

« ... Est-ce que ça te fait vraiment du bien que je vienne te voir... ? finit-il par demander d'une voix la plus contrôlée possible.

— ... C'est la seule solution pour qu'on avance tous les deux, murmura Izaya. C'était notre conclusion, non ? »

Shizuo le fixa longuement, avant de soupirer.

« C'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu acceptes tout de moi sous prétexte que je suis humain et je ne veux pas que tu baisses les yeux dès que je m'énerve un peu. On est égaux, merde quoi ! Alors, arrête d'agir comme ça ! »

Izaya relâcha lentement l'air qui lui comprimait les poumons et releva les yeux vers lui. Le regard de Shizuo montrait clairement son agacement et c'était dur à supporter.

« Ecoute, finit par reprendre le blond, je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Mais je pense vraiment que ce serait pas mal de sortir un peu d'ici. Et crois-moi, que tu sois en fauteuil roulant ou pas, ça change rien à qui tu es. Ok, ça change sûrement un tas de choses pour toi, j'ai pas la prétention de dire que c'est rien. Mais pour les autres, franchement, c'est pas le plus important. Ils te voient toujours comme la sale vermine que t'as toujours été ! Si c'était pas le cas, je me serais pas pris la tête avec Tom. »

Izaya le fixa nerveusement, tout en réfléchissant à ses paroles. Shizuo avait vraiment le don de le mettre constamment au pied du mur. Mais au final... ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

« ... Tu as quand même une drôle de façon d'essayer de me rassurer, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Izaya d'une petite voix.

— T'as pas besoin de mots d'encouragement. T'as une putain de force mentale, faut juste que tu t'en souviennes. »

Izaya sourit intérieurement. Comme toujours, Shizuo se montrait si imprévisible...

« Alors ? reprit ce dernier.

— Alors quoi ?

— Quand est-ce qu'on va manger chez Simon ? »

Izaya le regarda, pris de court.

« Je n'en sais rien, finit-il par répondre.

— Ouais, t'as raison, c'est pas comme ça que je dois présenter les choses avec toi. Demain soir, je t'emmène chez Simon. Ça te laisse le temps de te préparer.

— ... Et mon avis là-dedans, tu t'en fiches ?

— Je sais très bien que tu trouveras une excuse pour dire non, donc je t'en laisse pas la possibilité. »

Après avoir dit cette phrase, Shizuo observa attentivement Izaya. A vrai dire, c'était surtout du bluff. Jamais il n'obligerait Izaya à sortir s'il ne le voulait vraiment pas. Mais il se dit que cette méthode serait peut-être plus efficace que la complaisance. De toute façon, ça, c'était pas son truc. Lui, il avait besoin d'action, que les choses bougent réellement et concrètement.

Mais au lieu de se renfrogner, Izaya sourit réellement. Un petit sourire nerveux, mais un sourire quand même. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Shizuo puisse autant le soutenir. Et c'était étrange. Parce que quand Shinra le mettait face à la réalité, Izaya avait tendance à se défiler, mais là avec Shizuo... Il avait encore plus envie de lui prouver qu'il était capable de le faire. Qu'il n'était pas une petite chose fragile qui avait peur de sortir. Se montrer plus fort que ce qu'il n'était... ouais... c'était une habitude qu'il avait développée depuis bien longtemps en présence de Shizuo.

« Très bien, concéda-t-il alors. Faisons ça. »

Shizuo ne put cacher sa surprise l'espace de quelques secondes, mais il finit par afficher un large sourire. Finalement, il avait peut-être trouvé la bonne technique pour lui venir en aide. Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire...

Comme l'autre jour, il partit juste avant le repas du soir. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas s'imposer comme ça et préférait laisser de l'espace à Izaya, surtout qu'ils se reverraient dès le lendemain. Izaya mangea alors en silence, tandis que Shinra faisait la conversation à lui tout seul, arrivant même à blaser Celty. Pensif, l'informateur remarqua qu'il avait été beaucoup moins nerveux cette fois-ci en présence de Shizuo. Ses progrès étaient réels, même s'il y avait encore tant à faire. Pourrait-il sortir le lendemain ? Il se voyait mal se défiler, même s'il était sûr que ce ne serait pas l'envie qui lui manquerait au moment même...

Après le repas, Izaya retourna dans sa chambre, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions. Shizuo avait vraiment le don de le pousser dans ses retranchements... Merde, s'il allait réellement chez Simon demain... il y avait quelque chose d'important qu'il devait faire avant. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de les croiser sans même leur avoir reparlé. Shizuo avait sans doute encore raison sur ce point-là, c'était son devoir de ne pas les laisser sans nouvelle comme ça.

Il attrapa alors son téléphone avec ses doigts douloureux. Les mots de l'ancien barman ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Il inspira profondément. C'était vrai... Il le savait bien... Comment pouvait-il espérer aller mieux s'il se coupait de tout le reste de l'humanité ? Il y avait souvent pensé depuis qu'il s'était installé chez Shinra. Cependant, à chaque fois, il avait pris un plaisir malsain à refouler ses pensées. Mais il était temps désormais de nommer clairement la réalité. Cela faisait deux mois. Deux mois qu'il végétait ici, en refusant de sortir en dehors de ses séances de rééducation et en ne voulant voir personne d'autre que Shinra, Celty et maintenant Shizuo. Il fallait que ça change. Il le fallait, parce qu'il était désormais hors de question pour lui de continuer à se laisser aller. Il devait vivre et non se contenter de survivre. Ça, il le faisait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il avait déjà vingt-sept ans ! Combien de temps allait-il encore perdre bêtement ?

Porté par les paroles de Shizuo, il tapa alors rapidement le numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur et ramena le téléphone contre son oreille.

« Allô allô ? lui répondit assez vite une voix énergétique qui fit sourire l'informateur.

— ... Salut Mairu. C'est moi, Izaya... »

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Merci pour votre lecture! J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite!


	18. Un pas en avant

Bonsoir à tous. Voici enfin le chapitre 18. Sincèrement, je suis désolée pour avoir mis autant de temps à le sortir. Sans entrer dans les détails, j'ai malheureusement vécu des moments assez difficiles qui ont entrainé un vrai blocage dans l'écriture. Mais je suis finalement passée au-dessus et je compte bien continuer sur cette lancée!

Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour tout votre soutien! Cette histoire a dépassé les 100 reviews, c'est incroyable! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru! Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette fic en favori et follow. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me motive.

J'en profite d'ailleurs pour répondre aux reviews anonymes:

Personne inconnu: Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a bien fait rire, comme toujours ! C'est vrai, Shizuo avance plus vite qu'Izaya. Pour une fois, c'est lui le plus réactif ;). Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Guest: Comme je l'ai dit juste au-dessus, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite. Je peux tout à fait comprendre que ce soit énervant et agaçant d'attendre, mais je pense qu'il y a des manières plus sympathiques de le faire savoir. Merci quand même pour l'intérêt que tu portes à cette fic!

Bon, comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus mis à jour cette histoire, je vous mets un résumé du chapitre précédent au cas où: Shizuo et Tom ont eu une conversation au sujet d'Izaya. Tom pense que leur relation est malsaine, ce qui énerve Shizuo. Heureusement, il a pu compter sur le soutien de son frère qui est revenu le voir. Kasuka est même fier des progrès que fait Shizuo. De son côté, Izaya avance dans sa rééducation et essaye d'en faire de même sur son mental. Quand Shizuo revient lui rendre visite, il parvient à ne pas céder à la panique, malgré sa peur. Ils arrivent à discuter et Shizuo apprend qu'Izaya n'était toujours pas ressorti. Il lui propose alors d'aller manger chez Simon le lendemain. Izaya finit par accepter. Mais avant de sortir et de prendre le risque de les croiser par hasard, il se décide enfin à appeler ses soeurs...

Voilà, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une excellente lecture !

* * *

 **18\. Un pas en avant**

Mairu joua avec les boutons, s'amusant à bouger vers l'avant, puis vers l'arrière le fauteuil roulant sur lequel elle était négligemment assise.

« Eh, c'est vachement à la pointe ton truc ! ricana-t-elle sous le regard de sa soeur qui, elle, avait préféré s'installer juste à côté d'Izaya, sur le lit.

— Vu le prix que j'ai mis dedans, je veux bien le croire, répliqua ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

— C'est plus confortable que ce je croyais en tout cas. »

Izaya se contenta de la regarder, amusé par sa façon très naturelle de se comporter malgré la situation. Il avait eu ses soeurs au téléphone la veille, ces dernières avaient agi comme si ces deux ans sans nouvelle n'avaient jamais existé. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kururi avait demandé si elles pouvaient passer le voir le lendemain. Elles s'étaient un peu imposées, mais, au final, Izaya était content de les revoir. Elles étaient là, dans sa chambre, depuis quelques minutes à peine et prenaient déjà toute la place. Mais elles ramenaient tellement de vie dans son quotidien morne qu'il ne fit aucune remarque.

« Alors, tu as réellement un rencard avec Shizuo ce soir ? demanda Kururi d'une petite voix.

— Ce n'est pas du tout un rencard, soupira Izaya. C'est un simple rendez-vous sans importance. »

Ses doigts se resserrent sur ses draps. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt pour ce genre d'humour. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ce soir. Il inspira profondément, avant de regarder à nouveau ses soeurs.

« Dites-moi plutôt comme ça se passe pour vous. »

Mairu et Kururi s'échangèrent un regard, avant de lui répondre. Un regard complice qui avait toujours eu tendance à agacer Izaya. Elles étaient tellement proches l'une de l'autre qu'il était difficile de ne pas se sentir à l'écart en leur présence. Comme une pièce rapportée, gênante, qui n'avait rien à faire là.

« On va bien, sourit alors Mairu. On peut dire qu'on sort toutes les deux avec Aoba. Ouais, il est plutôt sympa.

— Je pensais que votre histoire de couple à trois vous passerait. »

Il jeta un regard en biais à Kururi qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme si elle se moquait bien de toute cette histoire. Izaya n'insista pas. De toute façon, ses soeurs pouvaient bien faire ce qu'elles voulaient à ce niveau-là. Ça ne le regardait pas.

« Sinon, on a revu papa il y a cinq mois, reprit Mairu. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme.

— Il est resté au Japon, alors que maman est repartie aux Etats-Unis, ajouta Kururi d'une petite voix. Il dit qu'il y a beaucoup de travail à faire ici, mais nous, on sait bien qu'il aurait dû l'accompagner.

— Peut-être qu'ils vont enfin divorcer, commenta Mairu sans aucune émotion. En tout cas, c'est cool pour nous, on va pouvoir le voir plus souvent. Il a promis de nous emmener au restaurant quand il aura un peu de temps.

— Et en cinq mois, il ne l'a pas trouvé ? se moqua Izaya.

— ... Il travaille beaucoup, le défendit Kururi. Mais il va le faire. »

Izaya ne put empêcher un sourire méprisant de s'afficher sur son visage. Ça, son père était doué pour les promesses. Mais pour les tenir, c'était une toute autre histoire.

« Quand il le fera, tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda Mairu.

— Non, répondit Izaya sans hésiter. Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. Et j'espère que vous ne lui avez rien raconté sur moi.

— Bien sûr que non, répliqua sa soeur sur un ton presque offensé. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce genre de choses de toute manière. Ça fait partie du pacte. »

Izaya sourit à nouveau, mais de façon plus sincère cette fois-ci. Ce fameux pacte, ils l'avaient conclu il y a bien des années, quand leur famille ressemblait encore vaguement à quelque chose – à comprendre, quand leur parent revenaient encore tous les trois, quatre mois au Japon et qu'Izaya vivait avec ses soeurs. Le regard du brun se troubla légèrement lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qui l'avait poussé à créer ce pacte. Ses bagarres au lycée avec Shizuo étaient loin d'être discrètes. Et même si ses soeurs étaient très jeunes à cette époque, elles ne l'étaient pas assez que pour ne pas comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal entre les deux adolescents. Et il était hors de question qu'elles en parlent à leur parent. Izaya avait donc conclu un pacte avec elles: leur parent ne devaient être informés que du strict minimum de leur vie. Tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaitre était donc passé sous silence. Et comme c'était Izaya qui décidait de ce qu'ils devaient savoir ou non, au final, ils n'étaient au courant de rien du tout.

Quelque part, c'était ironique. Oui, c'était le bon terme. Il avait haï Shizuo pendant dix longues années. Et ses parents n'avaient toujours aucune idée de l'existence de l'ancien barman. Et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Ça ne dérangeait pas Izaya. En fait, il était arrivé à un stade où il se moquait bien de tout ça. Tout comme il se fichait du retour de son père. Peut-être que c'était juste trop tard. Quand une personne est trop souvent absente de notre vie, on finit juste par s'habituer à ne plus la voir. Son père, sa mère, ils n'avaient de nom que cette appellation. Si Izaya en avait souffert auparavant, ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Il ne ressentait aucune haine envers eux. Juste... de l'indifférence. Au final, ils n'étaient que des humains comme les autres.

« Grand frère, murmura Kururi en attirant son attention, tu ne repartiras plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son regard s'accrocha à celui de son frère. Ce dernier resta silencieux un moment. L'ambiance venait de changer de façon subtile. Même Mairu le fixa intensément, semblant retenir son souffle. Et là, Izaya comprit. La vérité, qui ne l'avait jamais frappé jusque-là, s'imposa brutalement à lui. Dans le fond, il n'était pas différent de ses parents. Il avait lâchement abandonné ses soeurs dès qu'il avait pu prendre son indépendance. Il avait même été soulagé d'être débarrassé de ce fardeau. Il n'avait jamais voulu être responsable d'elles. Mais ses soeurs ne lui avaient jamais rien demandé. Elles n'avaient eu de parents que par intermittence. Quant à leur frère... Izaya soupira et regarda Mairu et Kururi à tour de rôle.

« Je ne resterai pas à Ikebukuro. » répondit-il alors.

A ces mots, Mairu s'apprêta à protester, alors que Kururi baissa tristement les yeux.

« Mais, reprit aussitôt Izaya, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne se verra plus. Je vis à Yokohama désormais. Ce n'est pas si loin que ça.

— Alors, tu promets... tu promets que tu ne disparaitras plus sans nous donner de nouvelles? demanda Kururi.

— Je vous le promets. » assura Izaya provoquant un sourire chez sa soeur.

Soulagée, Kururi sauta alors dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. Izaya en fut surpris et se sentit un peu maladroit lorsqu'il l'enlaça à son tour.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, murmura Kururi dans son cou, tellement peur que tu sois mort. Je ne veux pas te perdre... jamais... »

Izaya sentit quelque chose d'humide couler sur sa peau et fut extrêmement gêné lorsqu'il comprit que sa soeur pleurait. Mal à l'aise, il croisa alors le regard de Mairu. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucun mot pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle partageait le sentiment de sa soeur jumelle. Et Izaya se sentit encore plus mal. Il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Je suis désolé... »

Sa voix était horriblement basse, mais ses deux soeurs l'entendirent. Mairu sembla étonnée un instant, avant d'afficher un sourire sur son visage. Puis, sans attendre, elle quitta le fauteuil roulant et se jeta sur Izaya, rejoignant Kururi dans leur étreinte. Son impulsion les fit basculer tous les trois sur le lit, provoquant le rire des deux filles. Izaya les regarda et sentit le rire le gagner à son tour. C'était léger au début, comme si ce son avait du mal à sortir de son corps, mais très vite ça se transforma en fou-rire communicatif.

Ce fut comme si le temps n'avait plus aucune importance. Comme si ces deux dernières années n'avaient jamais existé. Ils étaient juste là, tous les trois, ensemble. Ni ses soeurs, ni lui ne savaient exactement pourquoi ils riaient, mais ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Parce que ça faisait du bien. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait... Il passa alors avec elles un très bon moment. Et l'espace de cet instant, il ne se considéra plus comme une pièce rapportée, mais bel et bien comme un membre à part entière de cette fratrie...

* * *

Environ deux heures après le départ de ses soeurs, Shinra entra dans la chambre d'Izaya. Les traits de son visage étaient un peu tirés. Il avait été appelé en pleine nuit par Shiki pour s'occuper en urgence d'un de ses hommes de mains qui s'était pris une balle en pleine poitrine. L'homme n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire, mais Shinra avait fait de son mieux pour stabiliser son état.

« Tu as l'air horrible, se moqua Izaya dès qu'il le vit.

— Et toi, tu es un peu trop de bonne humeur. »

Izaya se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il essayait de profiter de l'apaisement que ses soeurs lui avaient apporté, sachant très bien que ça ne durerait pas. Il ne restait que trois heures avant que Shizuo ne vienne le chercher...

« Tu as le bonjour de Shiki, reprit alors Shinra l'air de rien. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il aimerait bien discuter avec toi.

— Il n'a qu'à passer à l'occasion, répondit tranquillement Izaya sachant pertinemment ce que lui voulait le yakuza.

— Je lui ferai passer le message. Bon, tu es prêt ? »

Shinra attrapa les béquilles et les tendit à Izaya. Ils avaient convenu la veille qu'ils s'appliqueraient à faire au moins un aller-retour dans une autre pièce par jour. Shinra espérait que son ami était dans de bonnes dispositions et n'inventerait pas d'excuse pour échapper à l'exercice. Heureusement, Izaya les prit sans rien dire. Shinra l'aida alors à se redresser.

Une fois debout, l'informateur s'appliqua à faire quelques pas, mais ce n'était pas si simple. Il avait beau l'avoir déjà fait plusieurs chez le kiné, il avait toujours l'impression de trainer deux poids morts à la place de ses jambes. La sensation s'atténuait un peu certains jours, mais restait, malgré tout, très présente.

« On va jusqu'au salon ? proposa Shinra.

— ... D'accord. »

Izaya aurait préféré faire un trajet plus court, mais il garda cette pensée pour lui. Il devait donner le maximum de lui-même s'il voulait pouvoir un jour se débarrasser de ce foutu fauteuil roulant. Il bougea alors lentement ses jambes, les yeux braqués sur ses pieds. Ça ne faisait plus aussi mal qu'avant. Ça ressemblait plus à une gêne, qu'à une vraie douleur, à présent. Mais ce n'était pas agréable pour autant. Shinra avait beau être à ses côtés pour le soutenir, Izaya avait l'impression de devoir faire un effort incroyable à chaque pas, comme s'il était en train de faire du sport de haut niveau.

Il dût s'arrêter plusieurs fois dans le couloir pour reprendre son souffle. Shinra attendit patiemment qu'il redémarre de lui-même. Et ce silence fit du bien à Izaya. Il ne ressentait aucune pression. Il pouvait avancer à son rythme. Quand il arriva enfin au salon, il s'assit avec plaisir sur le divan, se laissant presque tomber dessus. Shinra alla lui chercher un verre d'eau alors qu'Izaya dégageait distraitement les mèches de cheveux qui lui collaient au front. Comment pouvait-il transpirer comme ça pour quelques malheureux mètres ? Même s'il faisait des progrès, c'était parfois désespérant de voir le temps que ça lui prenait.

« Tiens, lui dit alors Shinra en lui tendant le verre. Bois, repose-toi un peu et puis, on fera le retour. »

Izaya acquiesça. L'eau le rafraîchit, ça faisait du bien. Mais alors que son pouls retrouvait son rythme normal, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Il n'était pas spécialement nerveux. Enfin, pas encore. Il savait qu'il allait détester ça, mais il n'avait pas envie d'envoyer un message à Shizuo pour annuler leur sortie, c'était déjà ça. Il soupira. Si seulement son corps était plus fort. Il aurait pu y aller avec une canne. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir sortir avec son fauteuil roulant. Il imaginait déjà les regards sur lui... Mais ce n'était pas tout...

Merde, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? A Yokohama, il avait ses habitudes, il connaissait chaque trottoir, chaque rue, chaque route. Il savait quel chemin était le plus facile à emprunter avec son fauteuil, mais ici... Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ça quand il vivait encore à Shinjuku. Est-ce qu'il y avait des escaliers pour aller jusqu'au restaurant russe ? Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir.

« Tout va bien ? »

La voix de Shinra le força à rouvrir les yeux. Le médecin semblait un peu préoccupé.

« Oui, je me demandais juste... Est-ce qu'il y a eu des travaux récemment ?

— ... Des travaux ? répéta Shinra, sans comprendre.

— Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, s'agaça Izaya.

— ... Oh..., comprit enfin le médecin après quelques secondes de silence. Eh bien, non. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à te déplacer jusque là. »

Ses mots soulagèrent Izaya. Parce qu'il était tout simplement hors de question que Shizuo doive l'aider dans ses déplacements.

« Tu es déjà stressé à l'idée de sortir ? reprit Shinra tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

— ... Non... Pas vraiment...

— Tu as le droit d'être nerveux, tu sais. »

Izaya posa son verre sur la table basse qui lui faisait face, avant de baisser les yeux.

« C'est juste que... Ressortir dans les rues d'Ikebukuro dans mon état, ça me rappelle encore plus à quel point tout a changé, à quel point j'ai changé... Je ne me sens plus vraiment à ma place ici. »

Shinra ne répondit rien. Il pouvait comprendre ce sentiment désagréable qui hantait son ami et il savait qu'aucun mot ne saurait le faire partir. Il faudrait du temps, juste du temps et beaucoup de patience, pour que l'informateur se sente mieux et redevienne celui qu'il était autrefois. Sa main vint alors serrer en douceur celle d'Izaya, dans un geste de réconfort. Shinra n'avait jamais été spécialement tactile, sauf avec sa Celty d'amour évidement !, mais il le devenait de plus en plus avec son ami.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, lui dit-il alors. J'ai beaucoup hésité, mais je pense que tu es prêt pour ça maintenant. »

Izaya le regarda avec curiosité, ne voyant pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

« J'aurais dû te les donner avant, mais j'avais peur de ce que tu en ferais, avoua Shinra. Attends-moi là, je vais les chercher. »

Il se redressa, se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers son bureau, avant de revenir à peine une minute plus tard avec une petite boite dans la main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Izaya, de plus en plus intrigué.

— Des anxiolytiques. Ils vont t'aider à combattre tes angoisses. Mais je te préviens, je vais te surveiller. Et il est hors de question que le traitement dure plus de douze semaines. Je ne prendrai pas le risque que tu deviennes dépendant. Et je maintiens que tu devrais avoir un suivi psychologique. Les médicaments ne seront jamais des pilules magiques. Ils ne vont rien résoudre, ils vont juste t'offrir un soutien. On est bien d'accord ?

— Oui, sourit Izaya. Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai attention. Merci... »

Shinra lui donna la boite, en espérant que c'était la bonne décision. Il savait que, même si Izaya faisait beaucoup de progrès avec Shizuo, il avait besoin d'une vraie aide. On ne dépassait pas un stress post-traumatique tout seul. Shinra était persuadé que les médicaments pourraient apaiser un peu les angoisses d'Izaya, mais il n'était, malgré tout, pas très à l'aise avec cette idée. Il n'oubliait pas toutes les discussions qu'il avait eues avec son ami depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Une part de lui avait toujours peur qu'Izaya se serve de ces médicaments pour en finir avec sa vie.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais à l'informateur, mais il n'avait cessé de le surveiller ces deux derniers mois, dans la crainte qu'il ne fasse une tentative de suicide. C'était peut-être excessif, mais il n'avait voulu prendre aucun risque tant l'état d'Izaya l'avait inquiété. Heureusement, ça semblait aller un peu mieux ces derniers temps. En tout cas, Shinra n'avait repéré aucune autre trace d'auto-mutilation. Il allait essayer de lui faire un peu confiance, mais sa surveillance resterait élevée malgré tout.

Ne voulant rien négliger, il lui expliqua ensuite longuement comment il devait prendre ce médicament, quels étaient les effets secondaires qu'on pouvait observer et surtout à quelle fréquence qu'il pouvait l'absorber. Puis, il s'assura qu'Izaya ait bien tout compris, avant de se taire. Quelque part, il aurait préféré qu'Izaya réagisse autrement, qu'il refuse les médicaments... Mais peut-être que l'informateur lui-même se rendait compte qu'il avait besoin d'une aide concrète pour dépasser définitivement ses angoisses... Dans tous les cas, Shinra ne pouvait, actuellement, rien faire d'autre pour lui.

« Tu es prêt à faire le retour ? demanda-t-il alors.

— Pas vraiment, mais je ne crois pas que ma réponse changera d'ici quelques heures, soupira Izaya avant de sourire légèrement. Allons-y. »

Shinra reprit la boite, laissant à Izaya ses deux mains vides pour attraper ses béquilles. Ce dernier se remit péniblement debout. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu, mécontentes d'être à nouveau sollicitées, mais Izaya ne les écouta pas et força son pied droit à avancer. Le chemin fut plus long et difficile qu'à l'aller, mais le brun s'accrocha. Tout avait été mis en place pour qu'il puisse enfin guérir, il n'allait donc pas lâcher prise aussi facilement. Shizuo avait su lui rappeler qu'il avait une grande force mentale et il n'était désormais plus prêt de l'oublier.

De retour dans la chambre, Shinra déposa les médicaments sur la table de nuit et aida son ami à se coucher sur le lit. Il manipula ensuite ses jambes en douceur, essayant de les détendre au maximum.

« C'était pas mal. Tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux.

— C'est vrai, concéda Izaya en évitant de se plaindre pour une fois. Merci pour ton aide. »

Shinra se contenta de sourire, tout en continua ses manipulations.

« En tout cas, reprit-il après quelques minutes, je suis content que tu sortes ce soir.

— Comme ça tu es tout seul avec Celty, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Izaya.

— Exactement ! Ça fait si longtemps qu'on n'a pas été juste tous les deux ! On a besoin de retrouver notre intimité !

— Epargne-moi ce genre de détails.

— N'empêche, peut-être que ça te ferait du bien, à toi aussi, se moqua Shinra.

— Et si tu te taisais ? »

Shinra rigola longuement, avant de finir les exercices. Quand il eut terminé, il allongea les jambes d'Izaya, avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Plus sérieusement, tu te sens prêt à sortir ? Avec Shizuo, en plus.

— … Tu sais, je pense que Celty avait raison quand elle a dit que je ne me sentirais peut-être jamais prêt. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Mais il faut bien que je franchisse ce cap. »

Il essaya de paraître rassuré, cependant il l'était de moins en moins. Le plus dur au final, ce n'était pas tellement le regard des autres, c'était son propre regard. Il n'allait pas pouvoir courir dans les rues d'Ikebukuro comme autrefois. Il ne serait pas poursuivi par un Shizuo en colère. Il allait être coincé dans ce fauteuil roulant, à essayer de ne pas succomber à la peur. Tout ça, c'était tellement éloigné de la personne qu'il avait été avant... qu'il était censé être...

« Je suis persuadé que ça se passera bien, le rassura Shinra. De toute façon, je doute que quelqu'un vienne t'emmerder, avec Shizuo à tes côtés. Au moins, ça a un avantage ! »

Loin de partager son enthousiasme, Izaya se força malgré tout à lui sourire. Il devait penser de façon positive. Et sur le fond, Shinra n'avait pas entièrement tort.

« Bon allez, reprit ce dernier tout en se redressant, je dois retourner voir ce yakuza. Si j'aperçois Shiki, je peux donc lui dire de passer quand il en aura le temps ?

— Oui, je pense que c'est le mieux.

— Très bien. Si tu vois Celty, dis lui que je l'aime !

— C'est ça, je n'y manquerais pas... »

Shinra rigola, avant de quitter la pièce avec un dernier geste de la main. Après son départ, l'appartement se retrouva plongé dans un silence complet. Izaya était désormais seul. Il y a encore quelques semaines de ça, ça l'aurait fortement angoissé. Mais aujourd'hui, il arrivait à gérer cette anxiété. Il n'avait plus la crainte que Shizuo débarque d'un moment à l'autre. Pour autant, toutes ses angoisses n'avaient pas disparu. L'heure se rapprochait, inexorablement. Soupirant, Izaya attrapa la boite d'anxiolytique. En arriver à prendre des médicaments, … Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il aimait garder le contrôle total sur son esprit, mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait à quel point il en avait besoin. Et puis, ce ne serait que temporaire... En plus, Shinra lui avait dit que l'effet était assez rapide. Le mieux serait de le prendre un peu avant que Shizuo n'arrive. Ce qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

A cette pensée, Izaya sentit ses doigts le démanger. Il avait une furieuse envie de se gratter douloureusement la peau, mais il se retint. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous ? Enfin, en même temps, Shizuo l'avait tellement mis au pied du mur... Sortir, prendre le risque de voir des gens qu'il connaissait, aller au restaurant avec Shizu-chan... Le Russia Sushi n'était pas si grand que ça. Etre aussi près du blond sans avoir de possibilités de replis... Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça. Mais il serait bientôt fixé.

Si ses nombreuses discussions avec Shizuo lui avaient apporté quelque chose, c'était bien ça : la volonté d'aller sans cesse de l'avant. S'allongeant sur le dos, ses yeux se mirent à fixer distraitement le plafond. Un léger sourire orna alors ses lèvres. Il était fier de lui, malgré tout. Fier d'arriver à combattre de mieux en mieux ses peurs et ses incertitudes. Le jour où il pourrait à nouveau se sentir lui-même n'était peut-être pas si éloigné que ça...

En attendant que Shizuo n'arrive, Izaya se dit que le mieux à faire était de se reposer un peu, avant de prendre une douche et de se préparer à son aise. De cette façon, il pourrait espérer être en forme au moins. Ce serait toujours ça de pris. Il dormait un peu mieux ces derniers jours, mais il avait tellement de sommeil à rattraper et il se donnait tant dans sa rééducation qu'il se sentait encore très fatigué.

Il ferma alors les yeux, essayant de détendre son corps. Les muscles de ses jambes lui faisaient mal, mais c'était supportable. A vrai dire, aujourd'hui, tout lui semblait étrangement supportable. Peut-être que c'était grâce à ses sœurs. Elles n'avaient pas fait grand-chose, et pourtant, elles avaient fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Il s'était senti bien avec elles, légitime. Il avait fallu de peu pour qu'il reprenne sa place de grand-frère. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple avec les autres...

De plus en plus détendu, il parvint à se reposer, même si le sommeil ne le gagna jamais totalement. Rester sur le lit tout en respirant calmement lui permit au moins de calmer les brûlures qu'il ressentait dans ses jambes. Il était désormais temps pour lui de s'apprêter. Il prit son anxiolytique, espérant que ça pourrait réellement l'aider, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain avec son fauteuil roulant. Il se lava rapidement, enlevant la sueur qui collait encore à sa peau. Quand il fut prêt, il rejoignit le salon et constata qu'il était toujours seul. Shinra devait encore être avec Shiki, mais Izaya se demanda ce qui retenait Celty... Eh bien, ce n'était pas si grave, mais... mais il aurait quand même bien aimé qu'elle soit là lorsque Shizuo arriverait... Juste au cas où...

Refusant de laisser cette pensée parasiter son esprit, il avança alors son fauteuil jusqu'à la fenêtre et observa la rue. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dehors. Aurait-il la même chance jusqu'au restaurant ? Il valait mieux ne pas trop compter là-dessus. Malgré sa bonne volonté, l'angoisse se mit à lui ronger l'estomac. Il ne voulait pas sortir. Il ne voulait voir personne. Non. Il voulait que personne ne le voit comme ça. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il détestait cette sensation qui s'emparait de tout son corps. C'était bien trop familier... Respirant fortement, il essaya de rester calme. Il était plus fort que ça...

Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut enfin la silhouette de Shizuo au bout de la rue. A ses côtés – et cela le rassura –, Celty tirait sa moto tout en hochant de temps en temps le casque qui cachait son absence de tête. La vue de l'ancien barman fit, malgré tout, accélérer les battements du coeur d'Izaya qui referma ses doigts sur son pantalon. C'était imminent... Il s'éloigna alors de la fenêtre, ne souhaitant pas être vu par Shizuo, et attendit, nerveusement, qu'il arrive jusqu'à lui. Il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Les deux dernières fois que Shizuo était venu, ce dernier avait su parfaitement garder son calme. Peut-être que cette soirée se passerait bien également... En plus, il avait hâte de manger ses otoros. Simon pourrait même lui faire un petit supplément, s'il le lui demandait...

S'efforçant de penser à des choses sans réelle importance, Izaya se demanda alors si la décoration du restaurant avait changé. Surement pas. Les gens n'aimaient pas beaucoup le changement. Il essaya de se visualiser le lieu le plus fidèlement possible. Il se rappela sans peine de la voix un peu trainante de Simon, mais ce fut bientôt une toute autre voix qui vint couper ses efforts de remémoration. Avant même que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre, Izaya reconnut la voix de Shizuo. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait, mais c'était lui qui parlait, sans aucun doute.

Un arrière-goût de bile envahit aussitôt sa gorge. Il se sentait vulnérable dans ce maudit fauteuil roulant. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours fait attention à ce que Shizuo ne le voit pas comme ça, mais il ne pouvait plus l'éviter à présent. Ne pas pouvoir être à la même hauteur que le blond, être si inférieur... C'était un sentiment horrible qui rampait dans tout son torse et qui le faisait se sentir vraiment mal...

Izaya inspira profondément, réajusta inutilement les plis de son pantalon et releva légèrement la tête lorsque Celty et Shizuo entrèrent dans l'appartement. Son coeur manqua un battement quand le blond arriva finalement dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard. Les doigts crispés sur ses paumes, il obligea ses yeux à croiser ceux de Shizu-chan. Quand il sentit son regard se poser sur lui, Izaya se sentit encore plus mal. Il avait l'impression d'être un moins que rien dans ce fauteuil, de ne plus être digne de l'intérêt de Shizuo, d'être juste... juste bon à être laissé sur le côté... Loin de se douter de ce mal-être de plus en plus grand, Shizuo lui sourit, un peu nerveusement.

« Salut, commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée. Comment tu vas ?

— ... Ça va. » répondit lentement Izaya.

Shizuo resta sur place, lui aussi mal à l'aise. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'était attendu à ce qu'Izaya l'attende, assis dans le grand divan, comme les deux dernières fois. Il réalisa alors que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en fauteuil roulant. Il se prit cette image comme une énorme gifle en plein figure. C'était une chose de savoir que le brun ne pouvait plus marcher normalement, c'en était une autre de le voir de ses propres yeux.

Un silence dérangeant s'installa alors entre eux, heureusement rapidement coupé par Celty qui écrivit sur son PDA.

« __Tu as passé une bonne journée ?__ demanda-t-elle à Izaya.

— Ç'a été.

— __Bien. Et tu sais où est Shinra ?__

— Il est parti voir Shiki. Ça fait un moment, il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Celty le remercia, avant de demander à Shizuo s'il voulait quelque chose.

« Euh non, merci. Je pensais aller directement au Russia Sushi... »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Izaya pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, de façon raide. Il essayait clairement de paraitre détaché, mais Shizuo pouvait sentir toute sa nervosité. Et nerveux, il l'était lui-même de plus en plus. Il avait envie de se retrouver seul avec Izaya à l'extérieur, mais, en même temps, il redoutait ce moment. Et si la puce faisait une crise de panique ? Ou s'il le poussait à bout d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Ou, encore, s'ils n'avaient rien à se dire ? Il n'y avait rien de pire, lors d'un repas, que de manger dans un silence tendu et gênant.

« __Très bien__ , écrivit Celty. __Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! Appelle-moi s'il y a un problème.__ » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Shizuo.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, la remerciant silencieusement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Izaya et lui demanda, de façon assez maladroite:

« Alors... On y va ?

— Oui. »

Izaya souffla cette réponse dans un murmure à peine audible. Il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui alors qu'il fit avancer mécaniquement son fauteuil jusqu'au hall. La soirée allant être fraiche, il décrocha son manteau du crochet. Il le posait sur ses épaules lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Shizuo sur lui. Mal à l'aise, il le fixa et le vit froncer les sourcils. Il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes sans qu'il n'y prête la moindre attention alors que son souffle se bloqua dans sa cage thoracique. Il ne supportait pas la façon dont Shizuo le regardait. Il se sentait beaucoup trop... vulnérable...

De son côté, le blond finit par se rendre compte de l'état d'Izaya. Il cligna des yeux et recula d'un pas, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

« Désolé, marmonna-t-il. C'est juste que je pensais que tu l'aurais jeté. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Izaya pour comprendre qu'il parlait de son manteau. Inconsciemment, il le resserra sur son corps et baissa les yeux.

« Je l'aime bien, répondit-il lentement. C'est un problème pour toi ? »

— Quoi ? Non. Non, c'est pas un problème. »

Pas vraiment. Ça lui rappelait juste de mauvais souvenirs. Dieu qu'il avait pu haïr cette foutue veste. D'accord, ce n'était qu'un vêtement, mais c'était généralement ça qu'il apercevait en premier chez Izaya. Sa simple vue était devenue un stimulus chez lui. Merde, il n'allait quand même pas s'énerver juste pour un putain de manteau. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il sortit dans le couloir et avança jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Dans son dos, il entendit Izaya fermer la porte et le suivre.

« Il n'y aura pas assez de place pour nous deux... »

La voix du brun fit se retourner Shizuo. Il le regarda un moment – il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette vision de la puce en fauteuil – avant de lui répondre.

« Tu crois ? C'est vrai que l'ascenseur n'est pas grand, mais on devrait quand même... »

Il s'arrêta de lui-même. Oui, il y avait assez de place, mais ça inclurait une certaine proximité.

« Je vais prendre les escaliers. Je t'attends en bas. »

Et sur ces mots, il prit la première porte sur la droite et commença à descendre les marches. Il s'arrêta brusquement au premier palier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il aurait dû attendre avec Izaya que l'ascenseur arrive. Il regarda derrière lui et hésita. Merde, comment était-il censé se comporter ? Il était sur les nerfs depuis qu'il était arrivé, bien plus stressé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il fallait qu'il respire. Ok, bon, il ne savait pas du tout comment il était supposé agir avec une personne en fauteuil roulant, et alors ? Ça restait Izaya après tout. Et Izaya n'accepterait jamais qu'il agisse différemment avec lui à cause de ça. Shizuo décida donc que le mieux à faire était de le laisser se débrouiller et reprit sa marche.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il ne dût attendre que quelques secondes avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent sur la puce. Ils sortirent ensuite de l'immeuble, sans échanger un mot. Shizuo adapta son allure à celle d'Izaya, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer à quel point c'était bizarre d'être à ses côtés en pleine rue, surtout de cette manière. En soi, ce n'était pas comme si le brun avançait lentement, mais Shizuo n'était clairement pas habitué à ça. Non, leur truc, d'habitude, c'était plus les courses-poursuites. La puce allait tellement vite autrefois. Et ce silence... Devait-il le briser ? Merde, il s'était rarement senti aussi mal à l'aise qu'en ce moment même. En plus, il sentait toute la nervosité du brun et ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Il voulait l'apaiser, le rassurer, mais il avait peur que la puce prenne mal tout ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Leur relation était encore trop instable pour que Shizuo se lance là-dedans. Alors, il préféra marcher simplement à ses côtés et attendre que l'informateur ne fasse le premier pas vers lui...

Mais tous ses doutes n'étaient rien comparés aux pensées qui tambourinaient l'esprit d'Izaya. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Les yeux rivés sur la route, il essayait de retrouver l'état d'esprit qu'il avait réussi à adopter toute la journée, mais c'était de plus en plus dur. Dès qu'ils étaient sortis de l'appartement, Izaya s'était senti... sale... honteux... Il avait tellement honte de son corps... Il avait beau essayer d'avancer assez vite pour ne pas ralentir l'allure de Shizuo, malgré tout, il se sentait comme un boulet que le blond devait trainer derrière lui. Il ne supportait pas ça. Il voulait tant... tant être à nouveau à la même hauteur que les autres. Pouvoir marcher, pouvoir juste se tenir droit et ne plus être un fardeau... Comment avait-il pu se voiler autant la face pendant ces deux dernières années ? Pourquoi avait-il attendu aussi longtemps avant de se lancer dans la rééducation ?! Agacé contre lui-même, il ne regarda pas une seule fois Shizuo. Etre à ses côtés était déjà suffisamment pénible, il ne voulait pas qu'en plus le blond comprenne à quel point il allait de plus en plus mal.

L'air frais ne lui faisait aucun bien. Il évitait délibérément d'observer les alentours. Il ne voulait pas revoir le quartier défiler sous ses yeux. Il souhaitait juste faire demi-tour. C'était une mauvaise idée. Il l'avait su dès que Shizuo avait proposé cette sortie stupide ! Il aurait dû s'écouter ! Mais c'était trop tard maintenant... Ils approchaient du Sunshine 60 et le monde était de plus en plus conséquent. Autrefois, c'était précisément pour ça qu'Izaya adorait cet endroit. Rien n'était plus plaisant pour lui que de se perdre dans cette foule et d'observer ses humains qu'il aimait tant. Cependant, en ce moment-même, il n'avait plus du tout la même sensation. Il se sentait étouffé, oppressé. Les gens passaient près de lui, de tous côtés. C'était l'heure des sorties de bureau, les employés se pressaient pour rentrer chez eux. Ils étaient partout. Izaya les voyait, sans vraiment les voir. Il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui. Il ne distinguait personne en particulier, il avait juste la sensation que tous ces gens formaient une immense vague. Plusieurs vagues même. Qui arrivaient sur lui à toute vitesse, qui allaient l'étreindre, l'attirer vers le fond, l'empêcher de respirer et le ...

« Izaya ? »

La voix de Shizuo le sortit de sa torpeur et il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé d'avancer. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois, reprenant pied. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Pourquoi était-il si stressé ? Merde, il aurait peut-être dû doubler la dose de ses anxiolytiques.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— … Oui... Oui, ça va, tiqua le brun. Allons-y, on y est presque. »

Izaya reprit alors sa route, sous le regard de l'ancien barman, qui se sentait de plus en plus démuni. Il n'avait pas réalisé que cette sortie puisse être aussi compliquée pour la puce. Devrait-il lui proposer de rentrer ? Putain, c'était bien dans des moments comme ceux-là que Shinra lui manquait. Le médecin aurait su quoi faire, lui. Désabusé, Shizuo reprit sa marche, respectant le choix du brun qui avançait sur l'avenue.

Izaya, lui, essayait toujours de se détendre, mais ça semblait peine perdue. Il se sentait mal, presque agressé. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'impression que tout le monde le regardait, le jugeait, se moquait de lui, même si c'était probablement faux. Il avait l'horrible sensation d'être en danger, sans aucun moyen de défense. Sa main gauche vint alors discrètement serrer la poche de sa veste. Son couteau était bien là, Shinra ne l'avait pas retiré. C'était une bonne chose. Ses doigts allèrent naturellement au contact du fourreau froid qui renfermait sa précieuse lame. Le toucher était agréable, rassurant. Tout en continuant d'avancer, il serra de plus en plus son objet fétiche, se renfermant dans sa bulle, tentant de faire abstraction du monde qui l'entourait.

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait enfin du restaurant, il sentit qu'on l'observait avec insistance, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna alors la tête vers la droite et aperçut Mikado, Anri et Kida. Tous les trois regardaient dans sa direction, tout aussi surpris les uns que les autres. Cependant, ce fut Kida qui attira particulièrement l'attention d'Izaya. Ce dernier n'avait aucun mal à voir sa haine brûler dans son regard, même à cette distance. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent alors. Kida afficha aussitôt une grimace de dégoût, au contraire d'Izaya qui ne put empêcher un sourire méprisant d'apparaitre sur son visage. Il était clairement hors de question qu'il montre un quelconque signe de faiblesse devant eux. Alors, il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux quand il se sentait menacé : faire comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème et provoquer l'autre. Il pouvait gérer Kida après tout. C'était comme Mikado. Ils n'étaient pas si dangereux que ça, Izaya avait un ascendant sur eux non négligeable. Il les salua alors distraitement de la main, clairement moqueur. En voyant la colère déformer le visage de Masaomi, Izaya eut presque envie de se diriger vers lui pour lui parler, pour le provoquer. Il avait tant besoin de sentir qu'il avait encore du pouvoir sur quelqu'un, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer dans cette foule, qu'il contrôlait la situation. Mais Shizuo le ramena à nouveau à la réalité lorsque le brun l'entendit parler dans son dos, à quelques mètres de lui.

« Salut Simon.

— Yo Shizu-o, comment vas-tu ? Tu es apaisé aujourd'hui ?

— Ouais, ça peut aller. T'as une table de dispo pour deux ? »

Izaya se tourna à ce moment-là et fut, mine de rien, soulagé que Shizuo n'ait pas assisté à cet échange visuel. Il n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié l'attitude du brun. L'informateur abandonna alors l'idée de parler à Kida, Mikado et Anri. Ça n'allait lui apporter que des ennuis de toute manière. Il rejoignit Shizuo et vit aussitôt le regard du Russe se poser sur lui. Le brun se sentit étrangement intimidé. Il n'avait pas peur de le revoir, ni même de son jugement étrangement, mais il n'avait pas oublié... Il n'avait pas oublié que lorsque Vorona avait voulu le tuer, Simon avait détourné son attention. Izaya n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il avait fait ça. Mais, maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion d'avoir enfin une réponse, il resta silencieux. Peut-être parce que ça restait encore dur pour lui de remuer ce passé auquel il ne voulait plus penser. Simon, lui, l'observa un instant, méfiant, avant de s'adresser à lui en russe.

« Tu n'es pas revenu pour foutre la merde j'espère.

— … Non, ce n'est pas mon intention, répondit Izaya dans la même langue.

— Et t'es pas en train de te moquer de Shizuo ? De le manipuler ?

— Non. »

Izaya plissa un peu les yeux. Il avait l'impression de passer un interrogatoire et ça n'avait rien de très agréable. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Simon afficha un large sourire et reprit en japonais:

« Parfait, parfait ! Entrez donc ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Izaya ! J'vous installe dans une box privée. Mais pas de bagarre ! N'oubliez pas, manger des sushis, ça apaise les rancoeurs ! »

Simon les guida dans le restaurant jusqu'à leur place. Izaya se déplaça lentement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace, ce n'était pas évident. Quand il arriva enfin devant la table, il se glissa sur la banquette, en face de Shizuo, laissant son fauteuil sur le côté. Il se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux. Ils étaient enfin à la même hauteur... Simon prit ensuite leur commande, avant de les laisser seuls.

Izaya se cala alors tout au fond de la banquette, les mains enserrant le bois sous ses jambes et le regard se perdant à travers la fenêtre. Il ne reconnaissait personne dehors. Mikado, Anri et Kida étaient probablement partis. Eh bien, c'était sans doute une chance qu'il n'ait rencontré personne d'autre... Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait loin de tout ce monde, il ne sentait pas tellement plus détendu. Il était dans un petit espace avec Shizuo. Si ce dernier s'énervait, Izaya ne pourrait rien faire pour l'éviter. Il était coincé avec lui... Et beaucoup trop proche de lui. Même si leur corps ne se touchaient pas, il suffirait de pas grand-chose pour qu'ils rentrent en contact. Cette simple pensée terrifiait le brun. Et pourtant, il restait. Il restait et il se battait contre cette peur insensée.

En face de lui, Shizuo essayait lui aussi de rester calme. Izaya ne le regardait toujours pas, c'était énervant, frustrant. Shizuo avait envie de lui crier de tourner ses yeux vers lui, mais il se retint. Il se contenta de l'observer en silence, attendant toujours qu'il fasse le premier pas. Au moins, la puce avait l'air un peu plus en forme que la veille. Peut-être qu'il avait pu dormir correctement pour une fois...

Le silence s'invita lourdement à leur table. Aucun des deux n'était à l'aise avec ça. Etre l'un en face de l'autre n'était pas encore évident pour eux. Entre les tensions, les maladresses et leurs ressentiments, rien n'était simple. Encore moins pour Izaya qui commençait à sentir son coeur battre contre ses tempes. Il se demanda quand est-ce que le médicament allait faire son effet... Nerveux, il joua avec l'une de ses bagues, avant d'enfin se lancer, le regard toujours perdu vers la fenêtre.

« J'ai vu mes soeurs ce matin.

— Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Shizuo tout en essayant de masquer son agacement dans sa voix – Izaya allait-il le regarder un jour ?

— Bien. Elles étaient contentes de me revoir. Tu as bien fait de me pousser à reprendre contact avec elles. »

Shizuo haussa les sourcils, surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'Izaya lui disait ce genre de chose. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Simon revint avec leurs boissons et leur annonça que leurs sushis étaient presque prêts. Quand il fut repartit, Shizuo observa un moment Izaya prendre son verre. Ses gestes semblaient sûrs et maitrisés, mais le blond ne pouvait chasser de sa mémoire le bruit affreux qu'avaient faits ses os quand il les avait brisés.

« Comment vont tes bras ? l'interrogea-t-il alors.

— Ils fonctionnent, répondit Izaya tout en bougeant sa main gauche comme pour confirmer ses dires. Mais Shinra dit que j'ai trop vite forcé dessus. Du coup, mes os sont encore fragiles et pourraient se casser plus facilement qu'avant. »

L'informateur haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, tout ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Les jambes paralysées, il n'avait eu que ses bras pour conserver un minimum d'indépendance.

« Désolé, marmonna Shizuo mal à l'aise.

— Tu n'as pas à l'être. »

Shizuo soupira. Toujours la même rengaine. Bien sûr qu'il devait être désolé ! Il avait cassé ses bras, brisé sa colonne vertébrale. Merde, ce n'était pas rien quand même !

Lorsque Simon apporta leur repas, le silence s'était de nouveau installé depuis quelques minutes. Shizuo fut donc soulagé d'avoir ses sushis. Manger en silence, c'était toujours moins dérangeant que de ne rien faire et de ne pas savoir quoi se dire. Il attrapa ses baguettes et commença à manger. Ses craintes étaient en train de se confirmer. Enfin, c'était mieux que de s'énerver, mais quand même... Pourtant, ils avaient toujours su se parler avant. Bon, au téléphone surtout. Les deux dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ça avait été... compliqué... mais ils avaient quand même fini par réussir à discuter. Alors que là... Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, comme si quelque chose le bloquait.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à être dérangé par ce silence. Izaya n'était pas très à l'aise également. Il préférait quand Shizuo parlait, au moins il pouvait savoir dans quel état d'esprit il était. Mais comment relancer la conversation ? Il était beaucoup trop tendu. Ce rendez-vous allait tourner à la catastrophe, il le sentait. Il aurait vraiment dû refuser. Il avait presque fait une crise de panique en pleine rue et, maintenant, il se sentait juste... mal. Mal dans sa tête, mal dans son corps. Comme s'il était juste inadapté. Il n'était pas à sa place, ici, face à Shizuo... Le sentiment de bien-être qu'il avait ressenti ce matin avec ses soeurs lui paraissait désormais bien loin. La tension qui régnait entre eux était de plus en plus lourde au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que leurs assiettes se vidaient de plus en plus, Shizuo regarda sa montre. Même pas une heure ne s'était écoulée depuis qu'il était venu chercher Izaya à l'appartement. Et si ça continuait comme ça, le brun serait même de retour chez lui avant le début de la prochaine heure. Merde, c'était pas du tout comme ça que c'était censé se passer !

Mais loin de se douter de ses préoccupations, Izaya se méprit sur son geste. Un sentiment désagréable traversa furtivement sa poitrine, avant qu'il ne le repousse. Aussitôt, il se mit encore plus sur la défensive qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avala alors lentement son otoro, avant de déclarer plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu:

« Si tu t'ennuies, tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre que j'ai fini. Tu peux partir.

— Hein ? »

Complètement surpris par ses paroles, Shizuo quitta la montre des yeux et releva la tête. Son regard étonné croisa celui incertain d'Izaya. La maudite puce avait enfin décidé de le regarder ! Mais cela n'atténua pas l'agacement du blond pour autant. Le ton qu'avait employé le brun pour lui parler ne lui plaisait pas du tout, c'était presque... condescendant...

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? grogna-t-il alors, tout en essayant de maitriser sa voix.

— ... Tu n'es pas obligé de rester. Le but, c'était que je sorte, je suis sorti. Maintenant que c'est fait, tu as surement mieux à faire.

— Tu n'en sais rien.

— Je t'en prie, Shizu-ch...o. J'espère quand même pour toi que ta vie ne tourne pas autour de moi. »

Il prononça cette phrase d'un air moqueur, avant de ricaner avec mépris. Izaya ne savait même pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça, c'était comme si les mots sortaient tout seul de sa bouche, comme si c'était plus fort que lui. Il se sentait mal et tellement isolé des autres. Il avait cette horrible impression que Shizuo était désormais inatteignable. Il y avait pourtant cru, mais aujourd'hui... le fait de devoir se déplacer en fauteuil roulant devant lui et ce repas où Shizuo s'ennuyait... lui montrait bien toute l'étendue du mur qui se dressait encore – qui se dresserait toujours ? – entre eux deux. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être piquant envers lui, malgré toute la peur qu'il pouvait ressentir. C'était sa meilleure défense après tout... Sa seule façon de l'atteindre...

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'énerva aussitôt Shizuo.

Putain, il ne supportait pas ce ton méprisant qu'avait la puce. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça, loin de là. Ç'avait même un horrible goût de déjà-vu. Toutes ces fois où ce sale insecte le traitait comme un protozoaire... Shizuo avait toujours détesté ça. Izaya avait ce don de le faire sentir comme un moins que rien. Shizuo ne l'avait jamais supporté et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer.

« Je n'ai pas que toi dans ma vie ! reprit-il avec rage. D'ailleurs, on m'attend chez moi et, effectivement, j'y serais sans doute plus utile qu'ici ! »

Au moins, Shiroi était reconnaissant quand il s'occupait de lui. Sous l'effet de la colère, sa main droite se resserra violemment, brisant net sa baguette. Izaya eut immédiatement un mouvement de recul. Son dos rencontra douloureusement le mur et ses yeux se baissèrent, ce qui énerva encore plus le blond. Il avait envie de lui crier: " _Mais putain, pourquoi tu agis comme ça si tu es incapable de gérer ma réaction ?!_ " Heureusement, il parvint à retenir ces mots. Il pouvait le voir... Malgré sa rage qui d'habitude l'aveuglait, il pouvait clairement voir qu'Izaya avait peur... Peur de lui... encore...

Son coup de sang redescendit alors aussi vite qu'il était monté. Il déposa lentement sa baguette cassée sur la table et resta silencieux. Il ne comptait pas s'excuser, mais il n'allait pas envenimer la situation non plus. Les minutes défilèrent, mais Shizuo ne bougeait toujours pas, essayant de faire comprendre à Izaya qu'il ne comptait pas l'attaquer.

En voyant que l'ancien barman ne faisait plus rien, le rythme cardiaque d'Izaya se calma doucement. Ses yeux remontèrent lentement sur le visage de Shizuo et il fut soulagé de voir que ses traits étaient calmes. La tension descendit alors quelque peu. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il enregistra réellement ce que le blond venait de lui dire. On l'attendait chez lui... ? C'était... Quoi... ? Il essaya de se souvenir d'une quelconque information utile, d'un détail que Shizuo ou même Shinra aurait pu lui dire pour le mener sur la piste, mais rien... On ne lui avait rien dit. Eh bien, ce n'était pas tellement étonnant en soi. Cependant, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer un seul instant que... que Shizuo était en couple. Et la personne qui l'attendait... c'était probablement Vorona...

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans ses paumes, mais de façon totalement volontaire cette fois-ci. Il voulait que la douleur le détourne de ses émotions, mais rien à faire. La jalousie le dévorait complètement. Malgré tous les dires de Shizuo sur sa culpabilité, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un, alors qu'il avait complètement bousillé la sienne. Un goût amer lui remplit la bouche. C'était injuste. Pourquoi Shizuo s'en sortait-il toujours mieux que lui ? Il détestait ça... Il détestait cette part de lui, si envieuse, si haïssable, mais il ne savait pas comment la faire taire.

Face à lui, Shizuo vit la peur quitter lentement les yeux d'Izaya pour être remplacée par quelque chose de ... différent et pourtant de désagréablement familier. Ce regard presque haineux fit remonter la colère dans son corps. Cet Izaya-là... Shizuo serra ses poings sous la table. Non, il était hors de question qu'il perde le contrôle de lui-même. Il devait être plus fort que ça. Ce n'était qu'un regard... En plus, il voulait sincèrement comprendre ce changement d'attitude, pour enfin arriver à comprendre Izaya.

« A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-il alors sur un ton le plus calme possible.

— ... Est-ce que c'est Vorona ?

— Quoi ?

— La personne qui t'attend, est-ce que c'est Vorona ? »

Shizuo le regarda un moment, surpris par la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que ce soit elle ou pas ?

— Je la déteste, murmura Izaya.

— ... Je croyais que tu aimais tous les humains.

— Elle n'est pas humaine, c'est juste un robot.

— Izaya... »

La voix de Shizuo contenait clairement une menace. Izaya tressaillit et baissa son regard sur ses otoros. Il lui en restait trois, mais son estomac était bien trop noué pour qu'il puisse avaler quoi que ce soit. Merde, pourquoi devait-il toujours agir comme ça ? Evidemment que Shizuo allait défendre Vorona. Il devait faire attention. S'il continuait à faire n'importe quoi, ça ne pourrait que mal se finir pour lui.

Shizuo, lui, passa une main sur son visage. Ils étaient sur un terrain glissant, là. Il ne supportait pas qu'on dise du mal de son amie, mais, en même temps, il n'aimait pas voir Izaya comme ça. Et toujours cette manie de baisser les yeux... Il ne pouvait empêcher les paroles de Tom de lui revenir en tête. Non, leur relation n'était pas malsaine. Elle ne le serait plus jamais. Il pouvait bien faire un effort, surtout que Vorona avait quand même poignardé Izaya. C'était normal que la puce ne l'apprécie pas.

« Ce n'est pas elle, reprit-il alors. Elle est retournée vivre en Russie. Elle va bientôt revenir pour quelques jours, mais je pense que c'est plus pour voir Tom qu'autre chose. »

Izaya le regarda à nouveau, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Ce n'était pas Vorona ? Vraiment ? Mais alors... Avait-il rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Et, à vrai dire, je ne parlais même pas d'un humain, ajouta Shizuo comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. J'ai adopté un chien que j'ai trouvé dans la rue. Il est encore craintif. Je n'aime pas trop le laisser seul longtemps, même si je n'ai pas le choix avec mon travail. »

Izaya cligna lentement des yeux, surpris. Un chien ? Il parlait juste d'un chien ? Depuis quand Shizuo appréciait-il les animaux ? Une nouvelle fois, il se montrait complètement imprévisible... Izaya se sentit soulagé. Un chien, c'était bien. Au moins, Shizuo n'avait pas refait sa vie en le laissant derrière lui. La pression qui lui paralysait le dos s'allégea de plus en plus.

« Tu aurais pu le dire directement, souffla alors le brun qui se serait bien passé de toutes ces émotions négatives.

— Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, avoua honnêtement Shizuo. Je ne pensais pas que tu te montrerais aussi méprisant.

— Je ne suis pas... , commença Izaya sur un ton dur avant de se calmer en se rendant compte qu'il avait un peu élevé la voix, je ne suis pas méprisant.

— Si, tu l'es. Depuis le début du repas d'ailleurs. On dirait que c'est une manie chez toi de te comporter comme une merde. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est pas comme si on allait oublier que tu étais là sans ça.

— ... Et c'est toi qui dis ça... »

Tout en disant ces mots, Izaya afficha un sourire désabusé, tout en secouant légèrement la tête. A nouveau, Shizuo eut l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui, mais, même si c'était très désagréable, il s'étonna lui-même à rester parfaitement calme et à attendre que la puce s'explique.

« Tu ne vois pas les gens. Personne, en dehors de tes proches bien entendu. Les autres, c'est comme s'ils étaient invisibles pour toi. Tant qu'on ne vient pas perturber ta petite tranquillité, tu ne fais attention à personne. Et encore, je suis sûr que tu ne te souviens d'aucun des types que tu as envoyé à l'hôpital.

— … Pourquoi je devrais me souvenir d'eux, ce ne sont que des déchets. »

Izaya le regarda un moment, se retenant de lui demander si lui aussi faisait partie de ces déchets.

« Et tu te souviens de cette fille avec qui tu étais sorti pendant quelques semaines au lycée ? Elle était plutôt sympa, non ? Comment elle s'appelait encore ?

— ... C'était il y a longtemps, marmonna Shizuo. Et c'était rien de très sérieux. Qui se souviendrait de ça ?

— ... Elle s'appelait Kaori. Elle avait de jolies boucles brunes qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. »

Shizuo le fixa, incrédule. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus inquiétant: qu'il ne se rappelle plus du prénom de cette fille ou qu'Izaya se souvienne un peu trop bien d'elle...

« Ouais, ben, je ne sais peut-être plus son prénom, mais je me rappelle très bien pourquoi ça n'a pas marché. C'était à cause de toi.

— Je ne suis pas intervenu dans cette relation-là. » se défendit Izaya, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Shizuo plissa légèrement les yeux. Parce qu'il était intervenu dans d'autres relations ? Le blond n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'aventure, la plupart était même passé inaperçue aux yeux de ses propres amis. Izaya aurait-il pu être au courant de leur existence malgré tout ? Soupirant, Shizuo se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir et laisser le passé là où il était. Ne pas s'énerver. Rester calme. _Calme. Calme. Calme. Calme_... Il se répéta ce mot plusieurs fois dans sa tête, comme un mantra, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse son effet.

« Elle était jalouse, reprit-il en essayant d'oublier la dernière phrase d'Izaya. Je passais tout mon temps à te maudire et à te courir après pour te frapper. Elle disait que j'étais obsédé par toi... Et elle avait raison. »

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, mal à l'aise par la tournure plus intime que prenait la conversation.

« Alors, tu vois, souffla Shizuo, même si je ne vois pas les autres, toi je t'ai bien remarqué. Donc, c'est pas la peine de te comporter comme ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour que je te vois.

— ... Pourtant, si je ne t'avais pas attaqué au couteau ce jour-là, je doute que tu aurais jamais fait attention à moi.

— Alors, c'est pour ça que tu as fait ça ?

— Non, se défendit aussitôt Izaya. C'est une simple constatation. »

Etrangement, Shizuo eut du mal à le croire. Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'ils touchaient là à un vrai problème entre eux. Ce n'était certainement pas le seul souci qu'Izaya avait avec lui, mais peut-être qu'il avait été déterminant... Posant les mains sur la table, il resta un moment songeur, avant de reprendre :

« ... Tu te trompes. Je t'ai vu bien avant notre première conversation.

— Bien sûr, ironisa Izaya.

— C'est la vérité. Je t'ai aperçu à la fenêtre, le jour de la rentrée, observant les élèves qui arrivaient, comme si ce lieu t'appartenait. Je t'ai remarqué à la seconde même où nos vies se sont croisées, j'ai toujours fait attention à toi, même quand tu ne me faisais pas chier, alors arrête de raconter de la merde. Et arrête d'agir comme une sale puce ! »

Shizuo fixa Izaya, déterminé. Il espérait bien que les choses étaient enfin imprimées dans son esprit désormais. Et après, c'était lui qu'on traitait de protozoaire. Tss... Izaya pouvait être sacrément stupide quand il s'y mettait... Mais, malgré tout, Shizuo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner. Izaya le méprisait-il réellement pour attirer son attention ? Ce n'était surement pas aussi simple que ça. Mais si ça jouait en partie sur son attitude, les choses étaient au moins clairement dites à présent. Pour un mal ou bien, Izaya aurait toujours toute son attention, peu importe la façon dont il se comporterait...

Et ça, il n'eut pas besoin de le dire à haute voix pour qu'Izaya le comprenne. Un simple regard suffit. Après cet échange de mots, ils se sentirent étrangement plus proches. Ils s'étaient un peu plus dévoilé à l'autre. Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait repris contact avec Shizuo, Izaya ne se sentit pas inférieur à lui, relégué au rang du dessous. Non, Shizuo le fit se ressentir égal à lui, pleinement égal. Izaya avait son attention, il l'avait toujours eue et ne la perdrait sans doute jamais. Lui aussi comptait. Peut-être qu'il avait encore une petite place ici... En tout cas, Shizuo lui en laissait une... Il le faisait se sentir... légitime...

Pour masquer son embarras, Izaya préféra alors changer de conversation.

« Est-ce que tu sais, au moins, que puce peut être un surnom affectueux dans certains pays ?

— N'importe quoi ! »

Shizuo sembla tellement outré à cette idée que sa réaction fit rire Izaya. Cela le prit totalement par surprise, mais dieu que c'était agréable. Shizuo fut tout aussi étonné que lui. Il l'observa un moment, se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Izaya rire, réellement rire et non se moquer. Et c'était... ouais, c'était un son très plaisant. Il sourit doucement. Finalement, la soirée n'était pas si mal que ça...

La tension retomba totalement avec le rire d'Izaya. Ils échangèrent même un sourire, qui prit au dépourvu le brun. L'ambiance avait changé si vite... Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il se sentait beaucoup plus détendu désormais. Shizuo n'était pas menaçant. Aucune rage ne déformait ses traits, aucun meuble n'avait valsé à travers la pièce malgré tout ce que le brun avait pu dire. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire... C'était dingue... dingue comme de simples paroles, un simple regard, un simple rire, pouvaient tout changer. L'air n'était plus lourd désormais. Izaya put même finir son plat, sans ressentir de pression.

Lorsqu'il termina son assiette, Shizuo se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Bien sûr, il devait s'occuper de Shiroi, mais il pouvait bien se permettre de rester encore une heure ou deux avec le brun. L'anxiété semblait enfin avoir quitté ce dernier et l'ancien barman voulait en profiter pour avoir un échange plus convivial avec lui. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter sur cette si bonne lancée. Quelque chose avait changé avec le rire d'Izaya et il ne voulait pas briser ça.

« Tu veux encore boire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

— Je veux bien un autre verre de coca.

— Ok, je vais chercher ça au bar. »

Shizuo se leva et s'éloigna tranquillement. Izaya, quant à lui, l'attendit, tout en sentant les battements de son coeur se stabiliser lentement. C'était une sensation étrange. Il était toujours sur ses gardes, mais il se sentait de plus en plus en confiance avec Shizuo. La peur était encore tapie dans le creux de son ventre et il guettait chacune des réactions du blond. Et pourtant... pourtant, il ne se sentait pas si mal que ça en cet instant précis. Peut-être que c'était les médicaments qui l'apaisaient enfin ou peut-être que c'était un mélange de plusieurs facteurs... Ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il appréciait cette sensation...

Quand Shizuo revint avec leur deux verres, Izaya lui sourit légèrement. A vrai dire, ce qui l'aidait le plus à ne pas céder à la panique, c'était bien le calme qu'arrivait à garder le blond. Même quand ce dernier avait haussé la voix, jamais il ne s'était redressé de son siège, jamais il n'avait essayé de s'en prendre à lui physiquement. Tout au long de leur rendez-vous, Shizuo avait fait attention à respecter une distance minimale entre eux. Et il l'avait même rassuré sur ses doutes stupides. La prévenance de l'ancien barman le touchait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et, au final, tout ça avait permis de désamorcer toute cette horrible tension.

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, Izaya regarda Shizuo dans les yeux, avec un peu plus d'assurance qu'au début du repas.

« Et donc, commença-t-il en ne voulant plus laisser le silence venir s'imposer entre eux, ça fait longtemps que tu as ton chien ? »

Shizuo sourit, content de revenir sur un sujet qu'il maitrisait. Il commença alors à lui expliquer comment il l'avait rencontré. Pris dans leur conversation, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Leur malaise du début de soirée semblait bien loin. Ils parlèrent de Shiroi, puis revinrent sur les soeurs d'Izaya. C'était agréable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils discutaient de cette façon, cependant les autres fois où cela s'était produit, ils se parlaient au téléphone, donnant l'impression à Shizuo que tout ça était tronqué. Mais ici, c'était bien réel...

Quand ils finirent par quitter le restaurant, Simon les salua chaleureusement.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il, avec enthousiasme.

— Ouais, c'était très bon, répondit Shizuo.

— … Merci Simon, ajouta Izaya. Merci pour tout. »

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Simon hocha la tête, comprenant que ses remerciements ne s'adressaient pas au service de ce soir.

« Une vie de perdue est toujours une vie gâchée, lui répondit-il en russe. Prends soin de toi, Izaya. »

Ce dernier acquiesça avant de sortir sur la rue, derrière Shizuo qui, bien que curieux de ce que Simon avait pu lui dire, resta silencieux. Ils firent quelques pas, sous le ciel sombre. La foule était, désormais, quasi inexistante, ce qui rendait leur déplacement plus facile. Izaya se sentit, d'ailleurs, tout de suite mieux qu'à l'aller. Shizuo le raccompagna alors jusqu'à l'appartement de Shinra et Celty.

« C'était un peu bizarre au début, mais j'ai passé une bonne soirée malgré tout, lui dit alors le blond.

— Moi aussi... Merci d'avoir insisté.

— De rien. On remet ça quand tu veux. »

Izaya hocha la tête. Oui, ce serait sans doute bien, même s'il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter à nouveau cette foule dense. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Mais il faudrait bien qu'il y arrive. Et seul aussi. Un jour... Oui, un jour. En attendant, il était déjà satisfait de tous les progrès qu'il accomplissait quotidiennement. Ça ne servait à rien de vouloir se précipiter après tout.

Arrivé à l'appartement, il salua Shizuo, avant de rentrer. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, mais cette journée... Oui, cette journée était la meilleure qu'il n'ait vécue depuis bien longtemps. Avec l'aide de Shizuo, il continuait de grimper sur cette maudite falaise. Le sommet ne devait plus être très loin désormais... Oui, il pouvait même enfin l'apercevoir...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !


	19. Et ne plus reculer

Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Voici le chapitre 19, enfin ! Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'il mettrait autant de temps à arriver. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça ! J'ai souffert d'un gros blocage au niveau de l'écriture qui a duré très longtemps. Heureusement, je suis enfin passée au-dessus ! Ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal. Et cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment sérieux.

Je voulais vous remercier pour tout votre soutien ! Vos dernières reviews m'ont beaucoup touchée ! De même que vos mises en favoris et follow ! Vous êtes tous super. Merci sincèrement ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos mots m'ont fait du bien ! Et j'espère vraiment que vous ne serez pas déçu par cette suite ! Ce chapitre est malheureusement plus un chapitre de transition. Il est cependant très utile pour la suite ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout !

Personne inconnu: Waouh... Merci pour ta review ! Tes mots m'ont tellement touchée ! Je ne peux pas te spoiler la fin, mais ça se terminera mieux que Personne n'est éternel, si ça peut te rassurer ;p. Merci pour ta dose d'amour et de câlins, ça m'a fait du bien !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **19\. Et ne plus s'arrêter** **  
**

Dans la tiédeur de leur chambre, Shinra finissait de s'habiller tout en regardant Celty. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle remettait sa combinaison noire. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement par l'arrière. Il respira son odeur, tout en fermant les yeux.

« Je t'aime tellement. »

Bien qu'elle n'était pas toujours à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection de Shinra, Celty profita un instant de son étreinte, avant d'écrire sur son PDA.

« _Tu as beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui ?_

— Non. J'ai rendez-vous avec Shiki, puis je dois aller voir mon père pour l'aider sur l'un de ses nouveaux projets. Je crains déjà le pire, rigola-t-il.

— _Tant que tu ne le ramènes pas ici après, ça ira._ »

Shinra ricana en lisant ces mots. Même après toutes ces années, Celty détestait toujours autant son père.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne le verras pas. De toute façon, il ne restera pas longtemps au Japon. Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

— _Izaya m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Il veut faire un tour dans le quartier. J'ai l'impression que cette sortie avec Shizuo lui a fait du bien._

— On dirait bien... Peut-être que notre voyage en Ireland n'est plus très loin. »

Celty ne répondit pas, mais elle souhaitait que ce soit, effectivement, le cas. Elle voulait tant que tout s'arrange, que tout redevienne normal...

« Izaya est en train de changer, reprit Shinra à voix basse le visage toujours niché dans le cou de Celty, mais je ne suis pas encore rassuré. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur en lui donnant ces anxiolytiques.

— _Je pense que tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Et on ne peut pas le surveiller plus que ce qu'on fait pour le moment. Je suis sûr que même lui n'a pas remarqué à quel point tu veillais sur lui._

— Je sais bien...

— … _Shizuo aussi est en train de changer,_ finit par écrire Celty au bout d'un moment _. Je le trouve plus calme, presque apaisé. J'ai l'impression que, pour une fois, ils se font du bien mutuellement. C'est plutôt... bizarre. Ils se sont fait tellement de mal, c'est étrange de les voir comme ça. Tu penses que ça peut durer ?_

— Hmm je n'en suis pas sûr. Enfin, ils ne devraient pas retomber dans leur haine, mais je pense que le mieux pour eux, c'est de tourner définitivement la page après tout ça. Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour se côtoyer.

— _Depuis quand es-tu si réaliste ?_ rigola Celty.

— Mais tu aimes quand j'ai parfois les pieds sur terre, non ?

— _... Peut-être..._ »

Shinra sourit et embrassa avec douceur le bas de la nuque de Celty.

« Quand nous serons en Ireland, je veux qu'on se marie. »

Les épaules de Celty tremblèrent légèrement, seul signe de son fou rire. Et revoilà son Shinra. Il n'était pas resté réaliste longtemps. Comme s'ils pouvaient se marier... Celty n'avait aucune existence officielle... Mais elle n'avait pas envie de le rappeler à Shinra. Parce que, elle aussi, elle aimait caresser ce rêve du bout des doigts...

* * *

Alors que les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les rideaux depuis plusieurs heures, Izaya finit seulement par ouvrir les yeux. Les paupières encore lourdes, il regarda paresseusement son réveil. Il était déjà presque dix heures... Lui qui avait l'habitude de se lever en même temps que l'aurore fut surpris de constater qu'il ait dormi aussi longtemps. Se redressant dans son lit, il étira en douceur son dos et remarqua que son corps lui paraissait un peu moins douloureux que d'habitude... C'était la première fois depuis si longtemps... La première fois qu'il passait une vraie nuit complète et reposante. Il n'avait eu aucun cauchemar, aucune angoisse, aucune pensées négatives. A vrai dire, il n'avait pensé à rien du tout. Il s'était juste couché et s'était endormi dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller.

Bougeant lentement ses jambes, il posa les pieds au sol et attrapa ses béquilles. Il se leva alors, en faisant attention à ne pas se faire mal, et se dirigea à son rythme vers la salle de bain. Ses jambes étaient toujours aussi raides, comme si elles étaient rouillées. Elles étaient lentes, c'était pénible, mais au moins elles avançaient et il pouvait, désormais, se passer de son fauteuil roulant dans l'appartement. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il avait eu comme un regain d'énergie après son rendez-vous avec Shizuo et s'était entrainé plus efficacement. Grâce à cette première sortie, il avait ressenti le besoin urgent d'être plus autonome dans ses déplacements.

Ce rendez-vous... Il avait beau dater de presqu'une semaine, Izaya s'en souvenait encore dans les moindres détails. Tous les mots que Shizuo avait pu lui dire... Ce dernier avait réussi à le faire se sentir... juste... bien. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il l'avait toujours vu et qu'il le verrait toujours. Ça avait tellement soulagé Izaya... Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais depuis, c'était comme si un poids s'était retiré de ses épaules. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient enfin compris. Izaya se sentait plus léger, même s'il avait encore beaucoup à faire. Cette soirée lui avait tant apporté. Il avait pu sentir – réellement sentir – que Shizuo n'était plus un danger pour lui. Ça ne ferait pas disparaître la peur d'un coup, mais ça le rendait plus serein malgré tout.

Depuis, ils n'avaient échangé que quelques messages par téléphone. Shizuo ne se montrait pas insistant pour le revoir et Izaya lui-même voulait se consacrer sur ses progrès. Il souhaitait que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Shizuo, il puisse avoir un meilleur contrôle sur son corps et sur sa peur. Ce sentiment d'oppression qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans la rue... non, il ne voulait plus jamais le ressentir. Et puis, il était temps qu'il avance un peu par lui-même également.

Il finit alors de se préparer, tout en pensant à sa journée à venir. Il n'avait pas de séance de rééducation de prévue, mais il devait sortir avec Celty. Il le lui avait demandé la veille. Il respira profondément. Ce ne serait pas long, ils pourraient faire demi-tour dès qu'il le souhaiterait et il n'avait rien à craindre avec Celty. Rien du tout...

Il regarda le miroir. Ses cernes lui semblaient moins grandes. Il afficha alors un léger sourire. _Allez, Izaya, tu peux le faire, tu as affronté bien pire._ Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. Sortir dehors ne devrait pas être une épreuve pour lui. Il le faisait sans peine à Yokohama... Mais Ikebukuro était différent. Ikebukuro avait toujours été différent. Seulement, il était temps de mettre un terme à l'emprise que ce quartier avait sur lui. Se balader, croiser quelques vieilles connaissances, ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, non ? Sa sortie avec Shizuo avait été éprouvante, mais elle avait eu le mérite de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait encore beaucoup à faire s'il voulait réellement redevenir comme avant. Ce n'était pas en restant enfermé que ça irait mieux. Il n'allait plus se cacher, c'était sa résolution depuis un moment. Il devait tenir le coup.

Cette nouvelle motivation lui tenait à coeur. Juste après son rendez-vous avec Shizuo, il avait été persuadé qu'il ne pourrait pas ressortir de sitôt. Mais il semblait s'être une nouvelle fois sous-estimé. Au plus il y pensait, au plus il voulait détruire les derniers obstacles qui se dressaient devant lui. Il voulait juste avancer et ne plus jamais reculer.

C'était étrange... Ces derniers temps, Shizuo semblait faire ressortir le meilleur de lui. Il lui insufflait de l'énergie, lui redonnait confiance. C'était presque aussi fort que la haine qui avait autrefois ravagé le coeur d'Izaya. Presque... Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Izaya jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son miroir, comme pour se narguer lui-même. Il se détestait tellement, mais il était toujours debout. Peut-être que ça en valait le coup dans le fond. Et pourtant, dieu que c'était dur de faire face à ce dégoût de lui-même. Une main passa distraitement sur ses jambes. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne s'était plus fait de mal, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Cependant, une autre envie avait grandi en lui. Une envie désormais plus forte que tout le reste, celle de s'en sortir.

Tout ça, c'était à cause de Shizuo (honnêtement, malgré tous ses progrès, il ne pouvait toujours pas se dire que c'était grâce à Shizuo). Les mots qu'il lui avait dit chez Simon... Izaya voulait tant que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'il soit à nouveau ce garçon qui regardait par la fenêtre les autres élèves qui arrivaient, comme si ce lycée lui appartenait. Il voulait être ce garçon que Shizuo remarquait sans même qu'il n'ait à faire quoi que ce soit. Ce garçon qui n'avait peur de rien, mais qui avait encore un semblant de stabilité mentale.

C'était à portée de main, même si c'était épuisant. Franchement, Izaya avait longtemps été fatigué par tous ses aller-retour émotionnels. Il connaissait ça depuis toujours, mais son retour à Ikebukuro avait exacerbé ses émotions. Il montait plus haut, mais il descendait également plus bas. Cependant, il ne comptait plus se complaire là-dedans à présent. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps maintenant avant qu'il n'arrive à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il en était persuadé. Il devait s'en persuader...

Quand il fut prêt, il se dirigea vers la cuisine à l'aide de ses béquilles. Ça lui prenait un temps fou, mais il était déjà satisfait d'y arriver. Cette raideur dans ses jambes ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Izaya devait juste apprendre à faire avec. Alors qu'il arriva dans le couloir, il entendit la voix de Shinra à travers la cloison. Il se reposa un instant, posant son dos contre le mur et, curieux, écouta alors la conversation qui se déroulait de l'autre côté.

« Mais tu aimes quand j'ai parfois les pieds sur terre, non ? »

La voix de Shinra semblait presque moqueuse. Izaya ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, blasé. Ce que son ami pouvait être niais franchement !

« Quand nous serons en Ireland, je veux qu'on se marie. »

Izaya resta un moment interdit. Shinra était stupide ou quoi ? C'était impossible qu'ils se marient, alors pourquoi il lui disait ça ? C'était pire que de la niaiserie là.

Izaya secoua la tête et finit par reprendre son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, ne souhaitant pas entendre la suite. Il se prépara alors un café fort et amer, avant de se laisser tomber sur l'une des chaises présentes dans la pièce. Il regarda sa tasse, pensif. Il n'aimait pas tomber sur ce genre de conversations entre Celty et Shinra. Il se sentait toujours de trop dans ces cas-là. Ce qu'il était clairement, de toute manière. Il était ici depuis si longtemps et il savait que le couple avait besoin de retrouver son intimité. Il supposait que c'était normal. Mais Izaya ne se sentait pourtant pas encore prêt à partir. Il avait encore des choses à régler ici...

Il pensa alors à Kine qui devait l'attendre à Yokohama. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de vive-voix, même s'il allait bientôt devoir le faire. Après tout, il n'avait pas oublié... Ils avaient échangé plusieurs messages, avaient même travaillé ensemble à distance sur certaines affaires, mais ça s'était arrêté là. Kine ne lui avait jamais posé de questions, respectant son silence. C'était quelqu'un de bien... Izaya le savait bien sûr, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'ici à quel point il avait dû sacrifier son temps, sa vie même, pour lui. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux, maintenant qu'il voyait comment ça impactait le quotidien de Shinra et de Celty. Et dire que Kine avait fait tellement plus...

Pendant deux ans, ce dernier avait tout mis entre parenthèse pour lui. Il avait supporté son humeur désastreuse, sa mauvaise foi et même sa méchanceté, sans craquer. Izaya avait été horrible avec lui, et malgré tout Kine était resté. Mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, le brun savait pourquoi il avait fait ça... Tous ces sacrifices, ce n'était pas réellement pour Izaya qu'il les avait faits...

Avant l'incident avec Shizuo, ils n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches, même si c'était Kine qui l'avait introduit dans le milieu des yakuza. D'ailleurs, avant qu'il ne travaille pour Shiki, c'était Kine son interlocuteur. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier quitte les yakuza. Ils étaient vaguement restés en contact après ça. Izaya l'avait précieusement gardé dans un coin. C'était un pion utile sur son échiquier. Il ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre trop vite. Mais il n'avait pas lié de lien particulier avec lui. _Comme avec chacun de mes pions_ , ne put s'empêcher de constater l'informateur.

Pourtant, quand Izaya avait été blessé par Shizuo, Kine avait pris soin de lui. Lorsque le brun s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, il avait été persuadé de ne trouver personne à ses côtés. Et pourtant... Pendant tout ce temps, Kine l'avait soigné et supporté. La raison qui le poussait à rester avait longtemps dépassé Izaya. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la découvre un soir, par hasard, alors qu'il avait retrouvé Kine ivre dans le salon... Izaya se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit-là. Il s'était d'abord moqué de son état. Il avait trouvé ça amusant... Non, c'était pire que ça. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même, il se souvenait parfaitement du sentiment de satisfaction qui s'était emparé de lui à la vue de l'autre homme. Il avait pris plaisir à le tourmenter, à le ramener plus bas que terre, _avec lui._ Mais Kine avait vite calmé ses ardeurs en lui apprenant que c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de son fils. Son fils qui avait été tué il y a plusieurs années...

C'était sa mort qui avait poussé Kine a quitté les yakuza pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Kine ne s'était jamais totalement remis de cette perte. Il n'en parlait jamais, mais c'était évident. Cette nuit-là, également, Kine lui avait avoué qu'il lui rappelait son fils, parfois. Cette révélation avait mis Izaya mal à l'aise. Le lendemain, Kine ne semblait se souvenir de rien – ou préférait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé – et Izaya avait suivi le mouvement. Mais, malgré tout, le brun n'avait jamais pu oublier cette confession. Il savait d'ailleurs que la date approchait à nouveau et qu'il devrait l'appeler ce jour-là. Au moins pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien... Izaya se dit qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, il lui devait bien ça.

Bon, en réalité, il fallait bien qu'il reconnaisse que c'était aussi une situation qu'il jugeait intéressante à observer. Les humains étaient tellement fascinants. Izaya aimait les voir sous toutes leurs coutures et le deuil... Le deuil était un processus fascinant... Il n'avait pas changé pour ça. Peut-être qu'il ne changerait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, la curiosité l'emportait sans cesse sur l'empathie. A vrai dire, il avait toujours eu du mal à compatir avec autrui. C'était plus amusant de les voir dans tous leurs états après tout... Il détestait cette partie de lui, si vicieuse, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Izaya se demanda alors si Kine culpabilisait de ne pas avoir pu s'occuper de son fils quand il en avait encore l'occasion... Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'étaient censés ressentir les parents dans ce genre de cas ? Izaya n'en savait rien. C'était des sentiments qui lui échappaient encore. Il se demanda ensuite si ses propres parents auraient ressenti la même chose s'il était mort après son combat contre Shizuo. Il repensait aux dires de ses soeurs. Son père était revenu au Japon et comptait, pour une fois, rester un bon moment. Ça faisait des années qu'Izaya ne l'avait pas vu. La dernière fois, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Depuis, le brun l'avait tout simplement rayé de sa vie. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était la bonne décision. Parfois, les gens étaient juste trop toxiques... Enfin, c'était Izaya lui-même qui était toxique surtout.

Mais qu'importe... Si Kine pouvait revoir son enfant et tout arranger entre eux, Izaya savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les gens réalisent ça quand il était trop tard ? L'être humain était si stupide... Pourtant, Izaya avait lui aussi l'occasion de retenter une approche avec son père. Ses sœurs l'y avaient poussé. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien. Pour une tonne de raisons qui lui était propre, qu'il trouvait normales. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passerait si l'un d'entre eux venait à mourir. Izaya se sentirait-il mal de ne rien avoir essayé si son père venait à disparaitre ? Sans doute pas... Après tout, son père n'avait jamais été là pour lui et ce n'était même pas comme s'il cherchait à le revoir aujourd'hui. Si son père revenait vers lui... ce serait peut-être différent... Il sourit alors tout en buvant enfin une gorgée de son café. Dans le fond, tout ça, ce n'était qu'une question d'égo. C'était fascinant de voir jusqu'où on pouvait aller à cause de ça. Combien de personne ne gâchait-elle pas leur vie ou une bonne partie, juste à cause d'un égo mal placé ? C'était une question intéressante. Il faudrait qu'il développe ça...

« Enfin levé ? »

Sortant de ses pensées, Izaya leva les yeux vers Shinra qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il haussa simplement les épaules.

« Comme tu le vois.

— J'ai rendez-vous avec Shiki aujourd'hui, commença alors Shinra comme si Izaya lui avait demandé ce qu'il comptait faire de sa journée. Il attend toujours de tes nouvelles.

— Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

— Pourquoi tu ne lui réponds pas alors ?

— Je dois encore réfléchir à certaines choses. »

Shinra soupira. Il n'aimait pas cette désinvolture avec laquelle Izaya traitait Shiki. Comme si cet homme ne représentait aucun danger... Même Shinra n'était pas très à l'aise en sa compagnie. Mais Izaya, lui, continuait de jouer avec le groupe de yakuza, comme s'il ne risquait rien. Il fallait croire qu'Izaya restait Izaya sur certains points. Shinra préféra alors changer de sujet.

« Celty m'a dit que tu allais sortir avec elle. C'est bien. »

Izaya se contenta d'hocher la tête, avant de continuer à boire son café.

« Où allez-vous aller ? reprit Shinra tout en s'asseyant en face de lui.

— Je ne sais pas. On va probablement juste faire un petit tour... »

Izaya se mit à fixer à nouveau sa tasse, avec beaucoup plus d'intensité que nécessaire. A vrai dire, au plus il s'y rapprochait, au moins il était confiant par rapport à cette sortie. L'anxiété commençait déjà à lui ronger l'estomac. Il voulait sortir, il voulait redevenir libre, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à effacer ses appréhensions.

« Vas-y à ton aise, lui conseilla Shinra. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à faire une longue sortie.

— ... Je sais... Au fait, tu sais dans quel coin travaille Shizuo aujourd'hui ?

— Aucune idée, tu n'as qu'à lui demander. »

Shinra sembla comprendre ce qui le dérangeait. Même si les choses allaient mieux entre eux, Izaya ne se sentait pas encore prêt à prendre le risque de tomber sur Shizuo par hasard. Ça lui rappellerait trop de mauvais souvenirs...

Il finit ensuite leur café en silence. Shinra aurait bien insisté pour qu'Izaya déjeune, mais il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Il ne lui fit alors aucune remarque, se contentant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée, avant de repartir. Il devait terminer de se préparer, son premier rendez-vous était dans peu de temps.

Resté seul, Izaya sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il regarda l'heure. C'était un peu limite. Shizuo avait déjà commencé le boulot depuis un moment. Merde, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt à lui demander où il travaillerait aujourd'hui ? Il avait bêtement supposé que Shinra ou Celty pourrait lui répondre. Mais il avait eu tort... En vérité, il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de parler de ça avec Shizuo. Dans les faits, il savait bien qu'il pouvait sortir dans Ikebukuro. Shizuo le lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. Mais Izaya persistait à penser que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'ils se croisent sans y être préparé.

Le souffle court, il se força alors à envoyer un message à l'ancien barman.

 _« Salut. Tu as cinq minutes ? »_

Ridicule. Il se sentait toujours ridicule quand il envoyait en premier un message au blond, mais là, c'était pire que tout.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

Shizuo lui répondit rapidement. C'était au moins ça de pris. Il n'aurait pas à se torturer l'esprit trop longtemps.

 _« Je voulais te prévenir que je vais sortir aujourd'hui. Tu travailles dans quel coin ? »_

Voilà, c'était dit. Même si un goût amer persistait dans sa bouche. Il se sentait tellement humilié de devoir lui demander ça. S'il s'était senti l'égal de Shizuo au restaurant, là il retournait à ses sentiments d'infériorité.

 _« Ah, c'est bien ! Je suis du côté ouest du quartier. Pourquoi ? »_

Izaya sourit légèrement. Shizuo était toujours aussi naïf... La réponse était pourtant tellement évidente.

 _« Comme ça je sais quel endroit éviter. »_

Après avoir envoyé ce message, Izaya se rendit compte qu'il était trop ambigüe. Il ne voulait pas que Shizuo le prenne mal. Le cœur battant plus fortement, il rajouta alors rapidement:

 _« Je ne veux pas te déranger. »_

Encore plus ridicule... Sa main le démangea. Il avait tellement envie d'enfoncer profondément ses ongles dans sa chair. Il était persuadé que cette douleur chasserait ce sentiment de honte et de mal-être qui venait de l'envahir. Les minutes s'écoulèrent alors lentement. Merde, il avait encore dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Shizuo l'avait clairement mal pris... Quand son téléphone vibra entre ses doigts, il se dépêcha de lire le nouveau message.

 _« Tu as le droit d'aller où tu veux, Izaya. »_

Il fut soulagé de lire ces mots. Ses épaule s'affaissèrent légèrement. Bien, Shizuo ne semblait pas fâché. Mais même s'il le laissait aller où il voulait, Izaya ne souhaitait pas tomber sur lui, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Il avait besoin de faire les choses en douceur. Et croiser par hasard l'ancien barman était incompatible avec cette vision. Izaya ne se sentait pas prêt pour ça. Il fallait encore que tout soit bien calibré entre eux. Il le voyait bien, rien qu'avec cette conversation. Dès que ça sortait un peu de ce à quoi il s'attendait, il perdait pied. L'idée de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas l'angoissait plus que de raison. Il avait encore du mal à gérer le stress qui l'envahissait quand il se sentait sorti de sa zone de confort. Donc, le quartier ouest était juste exclu pour cette fois-ci...

Il soupira profondément. Allez, il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Il n'avait plus rien à faire. Si Celty était également prête, ils pourraient y aller... Il sentit son nœud à l'estomac se resserrer douloureusement. Il fallait qu'il pense à prendre un anxiolytique avant. Les mains moites, il alla poser sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. Il devenait de plus en plus nerveux. C'était idiot. C'était lui qui avait choisi de sortir en plus. Juste lui...

Izaya eut un sourire ironique à cette pensée. Pour une fois, il n'avait été poussé par personne. Ni Kine, ni Shinra, ni Celty, ni Shizuo. Lui seul avait pris cette décision. Sans aucune contrainte. C'était bien la preuve qu'il allait mieux, non ?

Il pourrait rester ici. Dire à Celty que finalement, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il savait qu'elle ne le forcerait pas, qu'elle comprendrait. Mais lui, il ne pourrait le supporter. Ce serait une bataille perdue contre lui-même. Une de plus. Respirant longuement, il alla alors retrouver Celty pour voir si elle était prête...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendaient tous deux de l'immeuble par l'ascenseur. L'air frais de la matinée les accueillit dès qu'ils sortirent.

« _Où veux-tu aller ?_ demanda Celty.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je veux juste faire un petit tour... »

Izaya inspira profondément, avant de se lancer. Celty marcha à ses côtés, d'un pas tranquille. C'était plutôt étrange de la voir comme ça, sans sa moto, mais c'était réconfortant. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans les rues, Celty n'essaya pas de communiquer avec lui. Et, sincèrement, Izaya lui en était reconnaissant. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin : le silence. Sa présence était suffisante pour le rassurer. Pour le reste, il avait besoin d'être confronté à lui-même pour réussir à passer au-dessus de ses angoisses.

Izaya continua alors à faire avancer son fauteuil roulant de manière mécanique, presque robotique. Ses mains étaient moites, sa respiration fébrile. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Vraiment pas à l'aise. Vu l'heure, il n'y avait pas trop de monde dehors. Les salariés travaillaient déjà, les lycéens étaient en cours. Pourtant, les rues n'étaient pas désertes pour autant.

Izaya avait l'habitude des regards en coin depuis qu'il évoluait en fauteuil roulant. Ce genre de réaction l'amusait d'habitude. Le pire c'était que ces personnes étaient persuadées d'être discrètes. Parfois, Izaya abusait même de sa situation pour pouvoir mieux observer la réaction de ses chers humains. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas à Ikebukuro. A Yokohama, c'était amusant. Ici, c'était humiliant. Izaya ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que les personnes qui le regardaient ici le reconnaissaient. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Le regard des autres... ça ne l'avait pourtant jamais dérangé auparavant...

Son coeur palpitait dans sa poitrine de façon désagréable. Il se sentait mal, comme s'il allait avoir une crise de panique. C'était en surface. Pourtant, il sentait également qu'il n'allait pas céder. Mais ça n'en rendait pas pour autant la sensation agréable. Il déglutit difficilement. Il avait fait le pire en sortant avec Shizuo l'autre jour... Ce qu'il faisait maintenant... c'était plus simple... oui, beaucoup plus simple...

Il voyait que Celty tournait de temps en temps son casque de son côté. Elle faisait attention à lui. Izaya se demanda alors comment elle le voyait. Avait-il l'air aussi désespéré qu'il ne le craignait ? Non, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il devait arrêter d'imaginer ce que pensaient les autres de lui. Il devait juste s'en moquer.

Au prochain croisement, il s'arrêta. Il n'était plus très loin du centre du quartier. Là où il y avait toutes les boutiques... là, il y avait le plus de monde. Celty s'arrêta en même temps que lui et attendit patiemment. Elle lui laissa le temps de se concentrer, de reprendre son souffle. Izaya apprécia son attitude. Au bout d'un moment, il respira profondément, avant de reprendre sa route, se mélangeant à la foule.

Malgré l'heure, Izaya avait l'impression que le monde ne cessait de tourner autour de lui. Il y avait trop de gens. Partout. Qui couraient dans tous les sens. Qui parlaient trop fort. Qui riaient. Avant il se nourrissait de ça. Maintenant, il avait juste envie de vomir. Il sentit alors la main douce de Celty se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna son regard vers elle.

« _ _Tu veux qu'on aille dans un magasin ?__ » demanda-t-elle sur son PDA.

Izaya réfléchit. Peut-être qu'il se sentirait plus à l'aise à l'intérieur d'une boutique. Ça lui permettrait de souffler un peu. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, jusqu'à remarquer un petit magasin de vêtement où il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde. Il le désigna à Celty et ils s'y dirigèrent tous les deux.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Izaya respira un peu mieux. Il y avait assez d'espace entre les différents étalages pour lui permettre de passer aisément. Il regarda alors distraitement les manteaux. Peut-être qu'il devrait s'acheter une nouvelle veste. Ses doigts triturèrent la fourrure de son manteau actuel. C'était un peu sa marque de fabrique. Depuis toutes ces années, il le portait fièrement, comme une seconde peau. Mais il était abimé. Il avait déjà été abimé quand il avait été poignardé, mais il avait réussi à le réparer. Après son combat contre Shizuo, il avait bien morflé également. Honnêtement, il ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. Il devrait le jeter. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Ce vêtement ... était sentimental pour lui. C'était ridicule pourtant. Ce n'était qu'un bête cadeau que ses sœurs lui avaient fait quand il avait terminé ses études...

Ses yeux se tournèrent alors vers les autres vêtements. Il y avait des hauts sympa qui plairaient bien à ses sœurs d'ailleurs. Peut-être qu'il pourrait leur en offrir. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne sentit pas son corps s'apaiser lentement. Son esprit occupé l'empêchait de continuer à stresser. Lorsqu'il vit un sweater rose avec un joli chat dessus, il ricana et se tourna vers Celty.

« Tu devrais l'acheter, je suis sûr que Shinra adorerait ! »

Celty se contenta de secouer son casque, en signe de dépit. Izaya rigola doucement.

« Tu devrais y penser. Tu vas bien finir par te lasser de ton look totalement noir. »

Il sourit, tout en continuant de regarder les hauts. Ils restèrent dans le magasin le temps qu'Izaya finisse par choisir deux cadeaux pour sa soeur. Il ne s'acheta pas une nouvelle veste. Ce serait pour une autre fois. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, les sacs sur ses genoux, Izaya se sentit à nouveau oppressé. Sa respiration recommençait à être saccadée, mais il se força à continuer son chemin. Ils s'avancèrent alors dans la prochaine rue. Celty respectait son rythme et son désir de ne pas parler. Ça lui faisait du bien.

L'angoisse ne le quittait pas, mais au moins, il y faisait face. Il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il n'arrivait pas encore à passer au-dessus de ses craintes, cependant il parvenait à faire avec. C'était bien. C'était très bien. Mais lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la partie ouest du quartier, Izaya décida de rentrer. Après tout, c'était déjà une bonne première sortie. Celty se contenta d'acquiescer et ils firent le chemin inverse, toujours en silence. Au total, Izaya avait dû sortir plus d'une grosse demie-heure. Il était satisfait. Honnêtement, ça s'était mieux passé que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. Il n'avait fait aucune crise de panique, il avait tenu le coup...

* * *

Mais alors qu'Izaya se sentait un peu mieux, de l'autre côté du quartier, Shizuo, lui, était dans un tout autre état d'esprit. Il sortait tout juste de chez un client. Tom et lui avaient réussi à récupérer l'argent que l'homme leur devait. Ça s'était donc bien passé. Pourtant, Shizuo était agacé. Il était agacé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Depuis qu'il avait reçu le message d'Izaya en fait. Savoir que la puce évitait délibérément le quartier ouest parce qu'il y était l'énervait. Il lui avait pourtant prouvé qu'il pouvait rester calme, non ?

Shizuo avait eu l'impression que leur précédent diner les avait rapproché. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de lui que ce soir-là. Et ça lui avait plu... Alors oui, ça le blessait qu'Izaya continue de se méfier de lui. Surtout que Shizuo, lui, arrivait à essayer de lui faire confiance. Il lui avait même parlé de son frère ! Ce n'était quand même pas rien ! Non, il ne comprenait vraiment pas Izaya. Il lui avait répondu le plus calmement possible, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à éviter les endroits où il allait. Il n'avait même pas à le prévenir quand il sortait d'ailleurs... mais il n'était pas sûr que le message soit bien passé.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, mais même quand ça allait mieux entre eux, Izaya ne cessait d'occuper son esprit. Shizuo voulait que toutes ces conneries se terminent enfin. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait qu'Izaya traine dans le même quartier que lui, franchement ! Au contraire, ce serait même une bonne chose. Ça prouverait que tout était revenu à la normale. Ouais, Shizuo était égoïste dans le fond. Parce que si Izaya était capable de déambuler partout comme avant, l'ancien barman se sentirait tellement mieux...

Enfin, ceci dit, pour être honnête, il n'était pas totalement sûr de la façon dont il réagirait s'il venait à tomber face-à-face avec la puce. Il ne s'énerverait pas, évidemment. Mais ouais, peut-être que ce serait bizarre quand même... Est-ce qu'ils se salueraient avant de passer à autre chose ? Est-ce qu'ils s'ignoreraient tout simplement ? Ils n'étaient pas amis. Shizuo n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il était supposé agir s'il le voyait sans que ce ne soit prévu...Et pourtant, malgré lui, il se surprit à regarder avec plus d'attention que d'habitude les gens qui les entouraient dans la rue. Il espérait clairement apercevoir Izaya. Mais il ne le vit pas de toute la journée...

Le soir venu, il proposa à Tom d'aller boire un verre, mais ce dernier avait déjà quelque chose de prévu. Il rentra alors chez lui pour s'occuper de Shiroi, avant de se poser sur le canapé. Il n'était pas très motivé. Il se contentait de changer de chaines, essayant de trouver un programme distrayant à la télévision. Au bout d'un moment, il s'agaça et balança sa télécommande sur le sol. Nerveusement, il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma. Une colère sourde rongeait son corps. Il ne supportait pas de se sentir comme ça. Enfin, la colère si, mais pas _ça_...

Il se sentait seul. Ses échanges avec Izaya lui manquaient. Il avait déjà eu cette sensation, mais jamais à ce point... Parce que c'était autant leurs messages qu'Izaya lui-même qui lui manquaient. Ce n'était pas normal, il le savait bien. Mais il n'avait qu'une seule envie : le revoir. Il s'était senti sur une tellement bonne lancée l'autre soir qu'il voulait continuer. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi la puce ne fonctionnait pas comme lui. C'était énervant à la fin ! On avançait en ligne droite et non en zigzag ! Tout le monde savait ça quand même !

Soupirant, il inhala profondément la fumée de sa cigarette. Si ça tombe, Izaya avait encore changé d'avis et ne voulait plus le voir maintenant. Ça expliquerait ses messages ridicules de ce matin. C'était pénible de devoir toujours essayer de le comprendre. Mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas tout faire foirer. Il fallait qu'il se montre patient jusqu'au bout. Il s'en sortait pas si mal jusqu'ici... Si Izaya voulait de l'espace, eh bien... il allait bien falloir qu'il lui en laisse... Encore... Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas... Même si ce manque commençait à être étrangement douloureux...

* * *

Pendants les jours suivants, Izaya et Celty renouvelèrent à plusieurs reprises l'expérience, rallongeant à chaque fois un peu plus leur temps de sortie. Izaya commençait à se détendre lentement, malgré l'anxiété qui lui tenaillait toujours le ventre. Le calme de Celty l'aidait à relativiser. Et puis, pour le moment, tout se passait bien. Il subissait les regards curieux, parfois même haineux, mais il arrivait à encaisser. Il se surprenait lui-même à parvenir à gérer de mieux en mieux ses angoisses. Les anxiolytiques devaient jouer, mais il sentait, malgré tout, qu'un réellement changement s'était opéré dans son esprit.

Aujourd'hui encore, ils sortirent à la même heure que les autres jours. Ils avaient déjà leurs petites habitudes, auxquelles Izaya tenait beaucoup pour être le moins tendu possible. Mais alors qu'il traversait la rue avec Celty, il remarqua un peu plus loin la présence d'un véhicule qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il devait faire qu'un cri presque hystérique lui détruit les tympans.

« Iza-chan ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! »

Erika, évidement. Malgré les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient mis à s'accélérer à la vue de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, Izaya lui sourit doucement. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'elle était une humaine particulièrement fascinante. Il se demanda d'ailleurs si elle était toujours autant perdue dans son monde imaginaire.

« Il parait que tu es allé au restaurant avec Shizu-chan ! s'écria-t-elle avec de grands gestes tout en s'approchant de lui et en ne faisant même pas attention à Celty. Je n'y croyais pas ! Vous avez enfin eu un rencard ! Le Shizaya est réel !

— Le ... quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Izaya.

— Ne l'écoute pas, elle raconte encore n'importe quoi. »

Cette voix... Malgré le noeud qui se resserra au niveau de son estomac, Izaya sourit plus sincèrement lorsqu'il vit arriver Kadota. Ce dernier salua Celty qui hocha le casque en retour.

« Dota-chin ! se força alors à s'écrier Izaya en voulant paraître le plus naturel possible. Tu m'as manqué ! »

Le pire, c'était qu'il était sincère. Il avait toujours apprécié Kadota. C'était... oui, il pouvait dire que c'était presque un ami. Même s'il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de se montrer dans cette posture, il connaissait suffisamment Kadota pour savoir que ce dernier ne risquait pas d'avoir pitié de lui.

Celty écrivit alors rapidement un message sur son PDA, pour lui demander si ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être seul avec eux. Lorsqu'Izaya lui assura qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, elle prétexta avoir une course à faire, avant de s'éloigner. L'informateur savait qu'elle voulait ne surtout pas s'imposer et lui laisser une certaine intimité dans ses retrouvailles. Décidément, elle était vraiment prévenante...

« Content de te revoir Izaya, déclara alors Kadota. Tu n'as toujours pas abandonné ce surnom, hein ?

— Il faut croire que non, sourit l'informateur.

— Je vois, soupira Kadota résigné. Comme tu vas ?

— Il va bien, forcément ! l'interrompit Erika. Il vit une belle histoire d'amour, exactement comme dans Perfect World ! Dis-moi, Iza-chan, est-ce que Shizu-chan est aussi dramatique que Tsugumi ?

— Je ne connais pas ce manga, répondit Izaya, presque amusé par son attitude.

— Quoi ? Mais c'est une honte ! Je reviens ! Je suis sûre que je dois en avoir un exemplaire dans le vanne ! »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, tout en criant sur Walter pour qu'il l'aide à trouver son manga. Kadota soupira une nouvelle fois. Parfois, il avait vraiment du mal à supporter les délires de son amie... Il regarda à nouveau Izaya. Il avait l'air en forme. Enfin... à part le fauteuil roulant bien entendu.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

— Je vais bien.

— Il parait que tu avances bien dans ta rééducation. Je suis content pour toi.

— Oui, c'est vrai, sourit Izaya.

— Tu ne reviens pas pour foutre la merde j'espère, déclara ensuite Kadota sans préambule.

— Voyons Dota-chin, pour qui me prends-tu ?

— Je suis sérieux. C'était assez galère comme ça après ton départ. Shizuo mérite que tu lui fiches la paix.

— ... Je vois que tu prends toujours partie pour lui, ricana Izaya. Ce n'est pas surprenant. C'est bien qu'il puisse compter sur toi. Tu es un ami plus fiable que Shinra.

— Je ne prends partie pour personne. Je veux juste que la tranquillité qui s'est installée ici perdure. Crois-moi, c'est plutôt sympa Ikebukuro ces derniers temps. Même si tu t'y ennuierais surement.

— Probablement, avoua Izaya. Mais je ne compte pas rester de toute façon. »

Kadota hocha la tête. Izaya pouvait sentir que, malgré son comportement ouvert, il avait une certaine réticence à le revoir. Eh bien, ce n'était pas tellement surprenant. Après tout, Kadota le connaissait bien. Il était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir s'en vanter d'ailleurs. Mais Izaya aimait ça. C'était bien la preuve qu'il pouvait encore être menaçant et dangereux malgré son état.

« Je ne suis pas contre l'idée que tu restes ceci dit, lui avoua Kadota. Juste, ne fais plus de conneries d'accord ? »

Izaya hocha doucement la tête, alors qu'Erika revenait en courant, suivie de Walter.

« J'ai retrouvé le tome un ! Tiens, je te le prête ! sourit-elle, enthousiaste.

— Je trouve qu'on est plus dans l'ambiance d'un professeur Xavier, commenta Walter d'un air songeur.

— Ah ne me parle pas de comics ! Les manga et les light novel sont supérieurs ! »

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se disputer, Kadota et Izaya se regardèrent en souriant légèrement. Ce dernier se sentait plus détendu qu'en début de conversation. Erika et Walter agissaient de façon tellement naturelle qu'il était difficile d'en être autrement. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil au manga qu'Erika lui avait donné. Ça ressemblait clairement à un shojo. Oh, d'accord. Il y avait un garçon en fauteuil roulant sur la couverture. Il commençait à voir le rapport. Eh bien... Loin de le prendre mal, il trouva ça amusant.

« Bon, on doit aller retrouver Saburo, déclara Kadota. J'étais content de te revoir. Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? »

Il avait l'air sincère. Izaya acquiesça, avant de leur dire au revoir. Il s'éloigna ensuite, essayant de repérer Celty. Celle-ci devait l'observer depuis une boutique, puisqu'elle en sortit rapidement et vint à sa rencontre.

« _Tout s'est bien passé ?_

— Oui. Ça a été. »

Et c'était vrai. Izaya sourit légèrement, commençant à comprendre qu'il s'était fait une montagne d'un rien. Ce n'était, au final, pas si compliqué que ça de renouer avec les habitants d'Ikebukuro. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il savait qu'il aurait été incapable de faire tout ça lorsqu'il était arrivé ici. Pour la première fois, il réalisa l'ampleur des progrès qu'il avait accomplis jusqu'ici. Son mental était réellement en train de se remettre doucement. Ce n'était pas qu'une illusion. De plus, au-delà de ses angoisses, il ressentait à nouveau ce plaisir de parler avec des personnes qu'il connaissait bien. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte quand il était à Yokohama, mais il l'avait bien senti aujourd'hui en revoyant Kadota. C'était agréable de retrouver son petit réseau. D'autant plus que jusqu'ici, et malgré son état, on le voyait toujours comme un dangereux informateur. C'était plutôt plaisant.

« Ça te dirait de faire une pause quelque part avant de rentrer? proposa-t-il alors à la Dullahan. Je boirais bien quelque chose.

— _Ça me va. Je te suis._ »

Il emmena alors Celty dans un petit café qu'il appréciait pour son charme et sa discrétion. Bien que cette dernière ne buvait rien, elle aimait encore bien ce genre d'endroit. Elle s'installa donc en face d'Izaya et le laissa commander seul. Elle le regarda ensuite boire son café. Honnêtement, elle le trouvait de plus en plus paisible. C'était agréable. Même si elle avait encore du mal avec sa personnalité, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Il faisait tellement d'effort. C'était difficile de rester insensible à sa situation. Il semblait avoir bien avancé, malgré tout Celty n'était pas sûre de savoir où il en était exactement. Peut-être qu'il était prêt pour qu'elle puisse enfin inviter tout le monde comme avant...

« _Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu Shizuo, non ?_ lui demanda-t-elle alors.

— Seulement quelques jours.

— _Vous vous êtes parlés ?_

— Pas spécialement... »

En dehors des messages qu'ils avaient échangés avant la première sortie d'Izaya, ils n'avaient pas réellement communiqué depuis leur rendez-vous au restaurant. Shizuo lui envoyait juste chaque matin sa localisation pour la journée. En fait, c'était un peu bizarre quand il y pensait, mais ce n'était pas particulièrement gênant non plus. Après tout, ça lui permettait de garder le contrôle sur ses sorties et sur sa relation avec Shizuo.

« _Mais ça va mieux entre vous, n'est-ce pas ?_ reprit la Dullahan.

— Oui. On n'est pas amis, mais on n'est plus des ennemis pour autant. »

Du moins, c'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. Et il espérait bien que c'en était de même pour Shizuo.

« _Et ça s'est vraiment bien passé avec Kadota et Erika ?_

— Oui, je te l'ai dit.

— _Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses des autres personnes que tu côtoyais à Ikebukuro ?_

— Tu veux parler de qui au juste ? demanda Izaya qui ne voyait pas très bien où elle voulait en venir.

— _Mikado, Anri, Kida, Tom..._

— A part Mikado, je n'ai reparlé à personne. Et je ne pense rien de particulier à leur sujet. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tout d'un coup ?

— _J'aimerais bien refaire un pot-au-feu_ , confia Celty. _Ça me manque. Et après tout ce qui s'est passé, ce serait peut-être l'occasion parfaite pour enterrer définitivement la tâche de guerre et reprendre tout à zéro._ »

Un pot-au-feu ? Izaya se retint de justesse de grimacer. Il se souvenait sans peine de toutes ces fois où Shinra et Celty avaient invité leurs amis en prenant bien soin de le laisser à l'écart.

« Eh bien, fais-le alors, répondit-il d'un ton amer. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

— _Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal en leur présence_ , lui avoua-t-elle. _Ce n'est vraiment pas le but_. »

Izaya relut son message plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien lu. Alors... Elle comptait réellement l'inviter ? Bon, c'est sûr que puisqu'il vivait chez elle, ce serait plus compliqué de le mettre dehors, mais elle aurait pu le faire. Lui en aurait été capable à sa place. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait, c'était bien plus amusant de voir les gens mal à l'aise. Mais... sa sollicitude le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Merci, se força-t-il à lui dire. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

— _Vraiment ?_

— Oui, je t'assure. »

Il sourit pour donner le change, mais il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui que ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Se retrouver dans la même pièce que tout le monde... Comment allait-il se sentir ? Serait-il angoissé ? Il ne voulait pas faire de crise de panique devant les autres, ce serait pire que tout. Ceci dit, jusqu'ici, à part avec Shizuo, ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Shinra, Celty, Mikado et maintenant Kadota et sa petite bande, il les avait tous retrouvé sans pour autant céder à ses craintes. C'était que c'était possible, non ? Quant à Shizuo... Il était toujours angoissé en sa présence et ça ne changerait sûrement pas d'ici là, mais s'il avait réussi à diner en tête-à-tête avec lui, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il n'arrive pas à supporter sa présence au milieu de tous les autres. De toute manière, il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais il ne pourrait pas refuser ce pot-au-feu, pas après avoir tant espéré cette invitation. Même si... même si tout le monde ne serait pas là, à vrai dire.

C'était dans ce genre de moment que Nami lui manquait. Son honnêteté, son ton piquant, même son amour étrange pour son frère lui manquait. Il avait passé de bons moments avec elle. Et il avait eu l'impression que, pour une fois, quelqu'un le comprenait et même... se souciait de lui. Mais Nami était loin désormais. Elle avait suivi son frère, bien entendu. Izaya ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Peut-être que quand il pourrait remarcher sans peine, il se rendrait aux Etats-Unis. Il était vraiment curieux de voir la tête qu'elle ferait.

« _Merci Izaya. J'apprécie tes efforts._ »

Si elle avait pu, Celty aurait souri. Elle était vraiment contente d'apprendre qu'Izaya était d'accord pour cette soirée. Elle avait tellement hâte de réunir tout le monde comme avant. Peut-être que rien n'était encore irréparable. Peut-être que les conséquences de sa venue à Ikebukuro n'allaient pas être irréversibles après tout...

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'Izaya se reposait dans son lit après cette journée épuisante – il avait enchainé la séance de rééducation avec sa sortie et il l'avait bien senti tant au niveau corporel que mental – il fut réveillé par le bruit de son téléphone qui vibrait sur sa table de nuit. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, il remarqua que l'après-midi touchait déjà à sa fin. Il avait bien dormi... Se sentant reposé, il attrapa son téléphone et vit qu'il avait un message de Shizuo.

 _« Celty m'a dit pour le pot-au-feu. Ça ira si je viens ? »_

Izaya fut autant surpris que touché par sa question. Shizuo continuait donc de s'inquiéter pour lui, d'essayer de faire les choses de la meilleure manière possible. C'était... toujours aussi étrange de le voir comme ça, mais ça le fit sourire également.

 _« Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas un problème. »_

Quelques secondes après avoir envoyé ce message, son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Mais cette fois, Shizuo l'appelait. Une bouffée de stress envahit aussitôt Izaya. Après une brève hésitation, ce dernier décrocha.

« Oui ? »

Sa voix était tendue, tout comme son dos qui s'était instantanément figé. Même après tous ses progrès, il ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de ramper le long de son ventre quand l'ancien barman l'appelait.

« Ouais, souffla Shizuo, j'avais pas envie de continuer par écrit. C'est chiant. »

Direct et sincère, ça lui ressemblait bien. Mais au moins, son ton était calme. Izaya se détendit alors, tout en essayant de s'assoir plus confortablement. Il releva son coussin, avant de reposer son dos dessus, voulant calmer la douleur qui commençait à picoter sa colonne vertébrale. C'était des douleurs psychiques. Il arrivait à faire la différence à présent. Il fallait juste qu'il fasse avec, jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par disparaître. Ça allait bien arriver un jour...

« T'es sûr que ça ira alors ? reprit l'ancien barman.

— Oui. Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on se verra après tout.

— Je sais pas, je me demandais ..., marmonna Shizuo.

— Tu te demandais quoi ?

— J'ai cru que... Non rien, laisse tomber, c'est pas important. »

Izaya resta silencieux un moment face à cette réponse. _Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important_ ? Quand on disait ça, c'était que c'était forcément important. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Shizuo ne voulait-il pas qu'il soit présent ? Non, c'était ridicule, ce n'était pas ça. Mais quoi alors ?

« Dis-moi, finit-il par chuchoter tout en sentant les battements de son coeur s'accélérer.

— J'ai cru que tu ne voulais peut-être plus me voir. »

Izaya fronça les sourcils. Mais d'où lui venait cette réflexion ? C'était stupide. Il inspira profondément. A nouveau, il se sentit sorti de sa zone de confort. Pourquoi fallait-il que Shizuo se montre à chaque fois si imprévisible ?

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? finit-il par demander d'une voix qu'il espérait maitrisée.

— Tu m'as envoyé un message qui disait clairement que tu ne voulais pas tomber sur moi. Je me suis demandé si... t'avais pas changé d'avis après le restaurant. Que tu avais trop peur de moi pour me revoir. »

Izaya resta silencieux, essayant de comprendre le cheminement de pensée de Shizuo. Quand il finit par saisir de quoi il parlait, il soupira légèrement, le corps tendu.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Shizuo. Je ne voulais pas qu'on tombe l'un sur l'autre par hasard. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, c'est tout.

— Je ne te ferai plus de mal, Izaya. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Mais ne te prends pas la tête comme ça, Shizuo, ça ne te va vraiment pas. »

Izaya ricana, avant de se figer, se rendant compte des mots qui venaient de sortir naturellement de sa bouche. Tout son corps se crispa alors que l'autre homme resta silencieux de l'autre côté du téléphone. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore osé dire ? Il était vraiment stupide. Cependant, au lieu de s'énerver, Shizuo se mit à rire, prenant Izaya au dépourvu.

« Tu n'as pas tort, avoua le blond. Il n'y a bien que toi pour me prendre la tête comme ça. »

Izaya sourit légèrement, tout en sentant une douce chaleur se répandre en lui. Il aimait bien le rire de Shizuo. Il l'avait toujours bien aimé. Il se souvenait l'avoir entendu quelques fois pendant leurs années au lycée, mais Shizuo en était avare, encore plus quand il était dans les parages.

« Je serai content de te voir au repas de Shinra et Celty, reprit alors Izaya sur un ton plus léger.

— Ouais, ça va être sympa... Mais ce sera seulement la semaine prochaine. Tu ne veux pas qu'on se voit avant ? »

En entendant ces mots, Izaya caressa distraitement l'une de ses jambes du bout des doigts. Ça lui paraissait toujours étrange que Shizuo lui propose de se voir, si naturellement en plus.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il alors avec sincérité. Je voudrais avancer dans ma rééducation.

— Je peux t'aider.

— Je sais... Mais j'ai besoin de le faire sans toi aussi. »

Pourtant, il allait sans dire que l'aide de Shizuo était très précieuse. Mais il avait besoin d'y arriver par lui-même également. Et s'il arrivait à se dire ça, c'était bien parce que Shizuo lui en avait donné le courage. Cependant, il ne pouvait lui avouer ça.

« Bien sûr, je comprends, marmonna le blond. Mais si tu changes d'avis... tu sais... »

Izaya pouvait presque voir d'ici Shizuo se gratter l'arrière de la tête en signe de malaise. C'était amusant. Il sourit alors avec douceur.

« Je te tiendrai au courant.

— Bien. Et t'as plus besoin de te renseigner sur l'endroit où je travaille avant de sortir. Sérieusement. Tu peux pas limiter tes mouvements à cause de moi. On finira bien par se croiser de toute manière. Et puis, c'est le meilleur moyen d'avancer, non ? »

Il n'avait pas tort, Izaya le savait bien. Il devait vraiment apprendre à lâcher prise, même si c'était difficile. Se laisser aller, accepter de ne pas tout contrôler... Il faisait de son mieux, mais ce n'était pas toujours facile. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à essayer d'éviter Shizuo la journée.

« Très bien. Faisons ça. »

Il força un sourire sur son visage, comme si cette décision avait été facile à prendre. Ce ne serait sans doute pas si terrible que ça de tomber sur Shizu-chan par hasard dans la rue. Peut-être qu'il ne repenserait plus aux moments où il pouvait courir sans peine pour lui échapper. Parce que c'était bien ça qu'il craignait. Plus que la peur qu'il éprouvait encore pour Shizuo, il craignait le poids des souvenirs. Cette douleur cruelle qui viendrait lui rappeler tout ce qu'il avait perdu, tout ce qu'il ne serait plus. Ça lui manquait tant de ne plus pouvoir courir...

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Shizuo resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait, mais au moins il ne devrait plus lui indiquer où il travaillait. C'était déjà ça, même s'il en voulait tellement plus. _J'ai envie de te voir._ Comment on justifiait cette pensée après dix ans de haine ?

« Tu veux bien qu'on reste encore un peu au téléphone? » lui demanda-t-il alors.

Izaya fut étonné par ses paroles. Il avait l'étrange impression de le sentir... presque... fragile. Ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à Shizuo...

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Shizuo inspira profondément, avant de commencer à lui parler de sa journée. C'était banal, ça n'avait pas tellement d'intérêt, mais il avait juste besoin de se sentir connecté à Izaya. Dire qu'il avait passé dix années à espérer qu'il lui fiche enfin la paix. Et maintenant qu'Izaya apprenait à prendre de la distance, il se raccrochait à lui. Comme s'il avait peur de le laisser s'éloigner. Il lui courait toujours après, quoiqu'il arrive... Peut-être qu'au final, c'était lui qui était le plus attaché à cette relation. Il avait des amis, une famille, pourtant... il n'y avait qu'en parlant à Izaya qu'il ne ressentait plus son sentiment de solitude. C'était en discutant avec lui au restaurant qu'il s'en était rendu compte... tout comme il avait compris que c'était déjà le cas à l'époque où il le haïssait... Pourquoi faillait-il qu'il ne s'en rende compte que maintenant... ? Il avait tout gâché. Même s'ils recollaient les morceaux, la fissure qu'il avait créé entre eux serait toujours visible...

* * *

Et voilà ! Merci de m'avoir lue !

La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'à la base, ce chapitre devait être plus long. Mais j'ai finalement décidé de le couper parce que ça ne donnait pas bien. Du coup, le prochain est déjà bien entamé ! Donc, il devrait arriver rapidement ! Et on aura droit à plus de point de vue de Shizuo !

A bientôt !


	20. Confusion

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2019 !

Je suis désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, ça devient habituel en plus... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'y remettre. Je pense que j'avais besoin d'une petite pause finalement et d'explorer un peu d'autres fandoms. Mais c'est fini tout ça. Ma résolution de 2019, c'est de m'investir à 100% sur cette fic jusqu'au bout. Je vais essayer de revenir un rythme de parution qui me parait idéal, à savoir deux chapitres par mois. J'y crois !

Je vous remercie à nouveau de continuer à me suivre malgré mes parutions très irrégulières. Vos reviews, follow, favoris et même toutes vos vues me font énormément plaisir ! Merci pour tout votre soutien !

J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes :

Personne inconnu : Merci ! Effectivement aucun traitement n'a été trouvé contre la page blanche malheureusement. Ça arrangerait pas mal de monde je crois ;p. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments. Ahhh... ça me touche tellement !

Killer : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, à part que j'espère, si tu es toujours là, que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu ne le trouveras pas trop lent. Encore désolée pour ce rythme de parution, néanmoins je fais ce que je peux pour continuer cette histoire.

penguin : voilà, c'est fait :).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **20\. Confusion**

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement. Shizuo était couché sur le dos, essayant de trouver le sommeil. Il pouvait entendre les aiguilles de son horloge bouger. C'était un bruit tellement commun qu'il n'y faisait pas attention d'habitude. Mais là, il n'entendait plus que ça. Il avait même l'impression que le bruit résonnait de toutes parts dans sa chambre. Entre ça et les légers ronflements de Shiroi, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ça faisait pourtant bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souffert d'insomnies. Pas comme ça en tout cas...

La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, c'était quand il croyait encore qu'il avait tué Izaya. Mais depuis le retour de ce dernier, ça allait mieux, beaucoup mieux même. Alors pourquoi est-ce que son état ne semblait pas suivre le mouvement ? Quelque chose le dérangeait. Et même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, une chose était sûre : il n'était pas satisfait de la situation actuelle. Il ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé là. A se cramponner à ce point à une simple conversation téléphonique...

A quel moment était-ce normal de vouloir parler à quelqu'un qu'on avait haï au point de vouloir le tuer ? A quel moment était-ce normal que... que cette personne nous manque... ? Shizuo ne le savait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se comprendre. Tout prenait une proportion bien trop grande pour lui. Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse. Mais en ce moment, il avait bien trop de choses en tête...

Qu'était-il censé faire vis-à-vis d'Izaya ? La situation était tellement compliquée. Shizuo voulait avancer. Il voulait passer du temps avec lui, pour tout effacer, pour profiter de sa présence et calmer sa solitude. Il était trop impatient. Mais Shizuo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette situation devait quand même plaire à Izaya. Au fond de lui, l'informateur devait jouir de cette nouvelle relation entre eux deux où il avait tout pouvoir. Shizuo pouvait admettre que ce dernier ait changé, mais il le connaissait... La puce ne pouvait avoir perdu toute sa personnalité. A vrai dire, il l'espérait même...

C'était une réflexion qui revenait souvent dans son esprit, sans qu'il n'arrive à se comprendre. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui avait changé en lui pour qu'il se mette à penser comme ça. Il avait toujours détesté le comportement d'Izaya, le traitant sans vergogne de sale insecte qu'il fallait écraser. Mais depuis qu'il était revenu, le brun ne lui avait plus remontré ce côté-là de sa personnalité. Il y avait peut-être eu de légers signes, mais rien de marquant. Shizuo ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'Izaya avait peur de se montrer à nouveau comme ça devant lui ou si c'était parce qu'il avait réellement changé. Et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, Shizuo souhaitait que ce soit la première option qui soit la bonne.

Izaya avait encore peur de lui. Il le savait, il arrivait à faire avec. Mais si Izaya avait totalement changé à la suite de leur combat... Peut-être que les choses n'auraient plus la même saveur. Bien entendu, Shizuo ne voulait plus être manipulé. Il ne pourrait pas supporter ça. Tout comme il ne pourrait pas supporter de ne plus revoir l'Izaya d'autrefois. Izaya était Izaya après tout...

Reparler avec lui au restaurant de leur passé avait fait remonter pas mal de choses en lui. Shizuo se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il avait aperçu Izaya. Il avait directement pensé que c'était un fouteur de merde. Mais c'était bien loin de la haine. C'était surtout de l'agacement en fait. Un agacement qui était devenu un jeu. Un jeu qui avait viré au drame. Pourraient-ils revenir en arrière ? Et pour retrouver quoi ? Le jeu lui manquait de plus en plus...

C'était triste à dire, triste à constater... Il avait perdu les pédales, Izaya aussi. Ça avait été trop loin. Mais s'ils avaient su garder le contrôle... Shizuo était un imbécile. Jamais il ne pourrait retrouver cet aspect-là de leur relation. Il ne pourrait plus jamais courir après Izaya, pas après leur dernière altercation. Shizuo se souvenait parfaitement de leur dernier coup de téléphone avant que tout dégénère... Ah, peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'Izaya avait été réticent au départ à lui parler de vive-voix par téléphone... Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide !

La façon dont il lui avait dit adieu, sans aucun retour en arrière possible... Il avait été tellement déterminé à ce moment-là. Si ridicule. Il n'avait rien vu. Rien vu du véritable problème. A force de se renfermer sur lui-même, il avait fini par ne plus rien voir du tout. Izaya n'avait pas tort là-dessus. Il était devenu aveugle, personne ne comptait pour lui, en dehors de ses proches.

Et il avait fait un mauvais calcul. Il s'était éloigné de tout le monde pour ne pas les blesser, mais il avait quand même fait du mal à Izaya... Et cette fois-ci, il ne pensait pas à son physique... Il l'avait blessé dans ses sentiments...

Shizuo se sentait perdu. Dans le fond, il ne savait pas ce qu'Izaya cherchait... ni même ce que lui cherchait au milieu de tout ça. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit aussi compliqué ? Shizuo rêvait de relation simple, où il ne devrait pas se prendre la tête. Visiblement, ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite...

Il soupira lorsqu'il entendit son réveil sonner. C'était déjà le matin... Il aurait bien aimé trouver une excuse pour ne pas aller travailler. Mais à quoi bon ? Dehors ou dans son appartement, ça n'allait pas changer sa situation. Celle d'un pauvre type perdu qui avait foutu en l'air une relation qui aurait pu être toute autre...

Alors qu'il se préparait de mauvaise grâce, il ne pût s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation de la veille qu'il avait eue avec Izaya. Pour une fois, ça avait été... juste simple en fait. Parler, discuter, de tout, de rien. Sans aucune tension. Sans aucune appréhension. Finalement, Shizuo comprenait pourquoi Izaya avait été tant attaché à ces conversations futiles. Elles étaient agréables malgré tout. Et dans le fond, peut-être pas si futiles que ça. Ça leur permettait de se rapprocher d'une certaine façon.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient avancé, qu'Izaya ne le fuyait plus, Shizuo se plaisait à retrouver un aspect plus normal à leur relation. Il était soulagé, au moins, d'en être arrivé là. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient passé une étape cruciale. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez. C'était compliqué de devoir se montrer patient...

Ces derniers jours, comme si le destin lui-même le narguait, il avait à nouveau croisé plusieurs fois ces deux adolescents qui lui faisaient tant penser à Izaya et à lui. Ils semblaient s'entendre de mieux en mieux. Ils se protégeaient, ils se complétaient. Et voir ça, ça lui faisait mal. C'était stupide. Mais peut-être que dans le fond, c'était ça qu'il recherchait dans sa relation avec Izaya. Enfin, peut-être... Il ne savait pas... Il avait sûrement tendance à trop idéaliser tout ça.

Epuisé par ses propres pensées, il quitta son appartement et se laissa porter par sa routine. La journée lui sembla bien morose. Il suivait juste le mouvement, trop fatigué pour discuter longuement avec Tom. Heureusement, ce dernier le connaissait bien et respectait ça.

Malgré son état, Shizuo restait attentif aux alentours. Il espérait secrètement tomber sur Izaya. Ses yeux balayaient régulièrement la rue. Il se surprit même à renifler un peu plus longuement que nécessaire l'air. Il ne sentait pas l'odeur caractéristique d'Izaya. Mais pourrait-il encore la sentir ? Il n'y avait pas particulièrement fait attention jusqu'ici...

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de la maison de leur prochain client, Shizuo sentit une légère odeur. C'était discret, mais bien présent pour autant. Il regarda aussitôt autour de lui, mais ne vit pas Izaya. Cependant, il ne devait pas être bien loin. Il s'apprêta à s'éloigner, lorsque Tom le retint par le bras.

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

— Je... Rien, j'ai cru voir quelque chose c'est tout... »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à la fin ? Il était vraiment ridicule... Il n'allait pas lâcher son travail parce qu'il pensait qu'Izaya était dans le coin... C'était fini ce temps là. Tom comptait sur lui.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

— Ouais... J'ai pas assez dormi, c'est tout. »

Tom le regarda, sceptique. Heureusement, il n'insista pas et reprit son chemin vers leur client. Il était vraiment temps que Shizuo se ressaisisse ! Mais il passa tout le reste de la journée dans le brouillard. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Il ne cessait de se passer en boucles les même pensées qui l'obsédaient de plus en plus depuis le retour d'Izaya. Il avait la désagréable impression de tourner en rond dans son esprit, dans sa vie... C'était épuisant. Il se demandait si Izaya ressentait les mêmes choses... Toujours les mêmes réflexions... Toujours les mêmes questions... Encore et encore... Pas étonnant qu'il commence à en avoir marre. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça. Il voulait une véritable avancée pour enfin se sortir de ce cycle.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'effondrer sur son divan et s'allumer une bonne cigarette. Mais il eut à peine le temps de retirer ses chaussures qu'on frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Shinra. Merde, Shinra ! Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils devaient se voir aujourd'hui.

« Comment tu vas ? demanda le médecin illégal dès qu'il fut entrer.

— Ça va et toi ? »

La voix de Shizuo ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'autre chose. Comme très souvent, Shinra semblait plus qu'en forme. C'en était presque agaçant. Tant de bonne humeur après la journée de merde qu'il avait passée, ça ne pouvait que l'énerver.

« Je vais très bien, sourit d'ailleurs Shinra. Celty est tellement motivée par le pot-au-feu, tu devrais la voir ! »

Ah oui, le fameux pot-au-feu. Cette soirée qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Shizuo.

« Ouais, j'imagine..., marmonna-t-il alors. Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

Shinra le fixa un moment, songeur.

« Ça fera plaisir à Celty, c'est ce qui compte pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne t'inquiéterais pas plutôt pour Izaya ? »

Shizuo ne se voyait même pas le nier.

« Est-ce qu'il pourra gérer autant de monde ? Il dit que ça ne le dérange pas que je vienne, mais je commence à le connaître. Je voudrais ton avis quand même.

— Tu me demandes mon avis sur Izaya ? Eh bien, effectivement, tu as bien changé depuis le temps. »

Shinra préférait en rire. Franchement, il valait mieux que ça se passe comme ça. Même si en réalité, il se sentait toujours en colère quand il repensait au passé. Si seulement Shizuo ou Izaya avait pu l'écouter à temps...

Shizuo serra les poings à cette réflexion. Ce que Shinra pouvait être exaspérant quand même !

« Ça ira pour lui, ne t'en fais pas, sourit alors le médecin. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'il se surmène ? »

Shinra le regarda à nouveau. Ses yeux furent parcouru d'une étrange lueur. Alors ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Peut-être qu'il avait sous-estimé le nouveau lien qui s'était tissé entre Shizuo et Izaya...

« Je ne savais pas que son bien-être t'intéressait à ce point...

— Ça n'a rien avoir. C'est juste que... Rah, j'y comprends rien, d'accord ? s'énerva Shizuo. Je pige pas ce qui a bien pu changer pour que j'en vienne à penser à lui de cette manière.

— Tu ne sais pas ce qui a changé ? répondit tranquillement Shinra. Pourtant, ce n'est pas si compliqué... Au départ, tu le voyais comme un zombie, ce sont tes propres mots, tu te souviens? Mais maintenant, tu découvres qui il est. Ses peurs, ses faiblesses et ça te plait.

— Ça ne me plait pas de le voir dans cet état-là ! réfuta immédiatement l'ancien barman.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je dis que ça te plait de découvrir la personnalité d'Izaya. Que l'humain qu'il est derrière cette image de zombie te plait.

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Nos échanges commencent à me plaire, c'est vrai. Mais c'est uniquement parce qu'on est en train de réparer nos conneries. On fait de notre mieux pour que la fin de notre relation soit meilleure que le début.

— Et c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Qu'il s'en aille après tout ça ?

— ... Oui. Que veux-tu qu'il y ait d'autre ? Tu crois qu'on peut être ami peut-être ?

— Non, effectivement, vous ne pourriez pas l'être. »

Il avait trop de passion entre eux pour une simple amitié. Mais ce n'était certainement pas une réflexion qu'il se permettrait de prononcer à voix haute. Il tenait à la vie tout de même.

« Allez, ne t'en fais pas, sourit Shinra. Je suis sûr que cette soirée se passera très bien. C'est quand même Celty qui l'organise après tout. »

Shizuo n'était pas convaincu par cet argument. Et de toute façon, il se sentait tellement crevé qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'épancher plus longtemps sur ce sujet.

« Si tu me dis que ça ira avec Izaya, alors très bien, grogna-t-il. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Cette phrase fit à nouveau sourire Shinra. Ah vraiment ? Le changement qu'il observait chez Shizuo était tout simplement fascinant. Shinra pensait que les agissements du blond n'étaient que liés à sa culpabilité, mais là, il sentait que ça dépassait largement ce stade-là. C'était... intéressant. Mais il allait falloir qu'il observait ça de plus près. Quelque chose lui disait que la relation entre Shizuo et Izaya allait encore lui réserver pas mal de surprise. Mais il était incapable, pour le moment, de savoir si elles seraient bonnes ou mauvaises...

* * *

Au même moment, loin de toutes ses préoccupations et sans même savoir qu'il occupait à ce point l'esprit de Shizuo, Izaya était couché sur son lit et regardait l'écran de son téléphone. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il se disait que c'était le moment idéal pour passer un coup de fil à Kine. Il pensait à lui depuis le matin même. Mais donner aux autres... être aussi proche de ses chers humains... Ça avait beau faire parti des changements qu'il voulait amorcer, ça n'en restait pas moins difficile. Cependant, c'était loin d'être aussi dur que d'appeler Shizuo. Il pouvait le faire. Ce ne serait pas si compliqué... Se redressant en position assise, il chercha alors rapidement le numéro de Kine dans ses contacts avant de l'appeler. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne décroche.

« Allo ?

— Kine, comment vas-tu ? »

Sa voix monta légèrement dans les aiguës alors qu'un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Je vais bien, Izaya. Et non, je n'ai pas encore trouvé la résolution de ma dernière enquête.

— Je ne t'appelle pas pour ça, se défendit aussitôt le brun. Bien que je suis curieux de voir si tu arriveras aux mêmes conclusions que moi.

— Que veux-tu ?

— Juste prendre de tes nouvelles. C'est interdit ? »

Le sourire d'Izaya s'agrandit davantage. Il adorait agir comme ça avec Kine. C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de son ancien comportement avec lui.

« Non, mais je sais que tu ne fais jamais rien sans raison. »

Izaya resta silencieux un moment.

« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être difficile pour toi, aujourd'hui... »

Aujourd'hui, le jour de l'anniversaire de son fils. Izaya n'avait pas oublié. Il n'avait pas pu oublier. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de soutenir les autres, mais vu tout ce que Kine avait fait pour lui, il le lui devait bien ça...

« Ça va, finit par répondre ce dernier après quelques secondes de silence. J'ai beaucoup travaillé, ça m'a permis de ne pas y penser. »

Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais ne céda pas. Izaya ferma les yeux un instant, essayant d'imaginer la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais rien à faire. L'informateur avait beau avoir passé sa vie à étudier les humains, il ne pouvait pleinement saisir le mal que ça pouvait faire de perdre un enfant.

« Je voulais te dire aussi, reprit-il alors en changeant délibérément de sujet, que je vais mieux. La rééducation se passe bien. Je pense que je pourrai bientôt revenir. Peut-être encore quelques semaines et ça ira.

— Je suis content de l'apprendre Izaya. »

Ce dernier savait bien que cette dernière phrase était à double sens. Kine était content qu'il aille mieux, mais il était également content qu'il se confie enfin à lui.

« Et tu sais, continua Izaya, ... en fait, ça se passe plutôt bien avec Shizuo aussi.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui. Je pense que... je pense qu'on va pouvoir tourner la page tous les deux. »

En disant ces mots, Izaya se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il les pensait réellement. Un sentiment d'apaisement parcourut son corps lorsqu'il le réalisa. Il avait encore tout un tas de choses à régler avec Shizuo, mais il sentait que c'était faisable. Quand il quitterait Ikebukuro pour de bon, il pourrait faire proprement ses adieux au blond.

« C'est bien, lui répondit Kine. Il est temps. »

Sa voix se fit plus grave et un peu autoritaire. Izaya y reconnut sans peine le ton d'un père qui était soulagé que son fils rentre enfin dans les rangs. Amusé par sa comparaison, Izaya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Massant distraitement ses jambes, il commença à lui parler plus longuement de ses progrès sur le plan physique. Après tout, c'était à lui qu'il devait tout ça... Izaya se souvenait sans peine de tous les rendez-vous avec les médecins que Kine avait pris pour lui. Et Izaya qui n'avait cessé de le repousser, qui ne voulait pas y faire face... Il en avait fait du chemin depuis lors...

Sans s'en rendre compte, Izaya passa une bonne partie de la soirée au téléphone avec lui. Ils avaient pas mal de chose à rattraper. Cette conversation lui fit du bien. Lui qui avait été tellement ingrat avec Kine...

Après avoir raccroché, il prit son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux et passa un moment à trainer sur internet. Il se renseignait sur Shiki. Avec le temps, il était surement passé à côté de plusieurs informations. Il avait finalement décidé de considérer la proposition du yakuza. Travailler avec lui n'avait jamais été désagréable. Et reprendre leur collaboration aurait peut-être du bon. Mais pour ça, il devait avoir toutes les cartes en main. Shiki était un homme dangereux. Il n'était pas question de commettre la moindre erreur avec lui. Ce qui impliquait donc d'avoir un maximum d'information sur l'état actuel du groupe de yakuza...

Il s'endormit très tard et ne dormit que quelques heures. Comme autre fois. Passer la nuit à rechercher des informations, voilà une habitude qu'il retrouvait avec plaisir. Il ne se sentait même pas spécialement fatigué le lendemain. Son corps allait bien également. Il décida donc de faire une autre sortie l'après-midi même. Il en avait fait plusieurs ces derniers jours et se sentait de plus en plus détendu. Il prenait tout de même à chaque fois un anxiolytique avant de partir. Peut-être que c'était ça aussi qui le faisait se sentir mieux. Mais qu'importe. Si ça fonctionnait, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Aujourd'hui, Celty ne pouvait pas l'accompagner. Mais au lieu de renoncer à son idée, Izaya décida de saisir l'occasion pour sortir seul. Il se sentait capable de le faire. Il allait juste faire un tour en pleine journée, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois à Yokohama. Même s'il ressentait une certaine appréhension dans son estomac, il sortit malgré tout de l'appartement avec beaucoup plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Peut-être parce que les médicaments l'aidaient. Mais peut-être aussi parce qu'il se sentait de plus en plus redevenir l'homme qu'il était autrefois.

Il s'avança donc sur les trottoirs, faisant rouler son fauteuil à vitesse constante. Il regardait, malgré lui, les alentours avec attention, sentant sa peur tapie au fond de lui prête à ressurgir à tout moment. Cependant, ses gestes étaient beaucoup moins hésitants qu'avant. Il était réellement en train de se réapproprier les rues d'Ikebukuro...

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de la grande avenue, Izaya aperçut au loin deux garçons qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : Mikado et Kida. Un léger sourire s'afficha aussitôt sur son visage, sourire qui se renforça lorsqu'il vit le visage de Kida se décomposer en le voyant. Il fit alors tranquillement avancer son fauteuil vers eux, bien décidé à jouer son rôle du véritable Izaya à la perfection.

« Mikado, Kida, je suis tellement content de vous revoir. »

Son sourire espiègle semblait plus rayonnant que jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ici ? s'énerva Kida. T'es pas le bienvenu ! Personne ne veut de toi !

— Ah vraiment... ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue quand Mikado est venu me rendre visite. » sourit Izaya.

Le visage de Kida se tordit avec fureur, sous le regard amusé d'Izaya. C'était tellement facile de le mettre hors de lui. Tellement facile d'avoir du pouvoir sur lui. Izaya sentit son sang pulser dans ses veines alors qu'il voyait tout l'ascendant qu'il avait encore sur Kida.

« Tiens, à propos, comment va Saki ?

— Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ! »

Kida s'avança d'un pas menaçant. Il leva l'un de ses poings, clairement dans l'intention de le frapper, quand Mikado l'arrêta.

« Ne fais pas ça, Kida, murmura-t-il la mine effarée.

— Ne me dis pas que tu le protèges, lui ?!

— ... Il est en fauteuil roulant, Kida... Tu ne peux quand même pas le frapper. »

Ces mots eurent raison de Kida qui finit par baisser les bras, mais ils heurtèrent également Izaya. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Mikado venait de dire ?

« Tss, si t'insistes..., marmonna Masaomi, avant de tourner son regard furieux vers Izaya, mais tu perds rien pour attendre. »

Izaya savait très bien qu'il ne se retenait que parce que Mikado était là, et non à cause de son état. Ce qui était déjà mieux que ce qu'avait osé dire Mikado. Izaya ne comprenait pas. Mikado était pourtant le seul qui l'avait toujours regardé comme avant. Pourquoi le prenait-il tout à coup en pitié ? Merde, il n'était pas une victime ! Il refusait qu'on ait pitié de lui ! Surtout Mikado !

« Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu vas bien pouvoir inventer, sourit alors méchamment Izaya. Ton petit coup auprès de Shizuo était tellement ridicule.

— ... Comment tu sais que c'était moi ?!

— Je te connais par coeur, mon pauvre petit Kida. Tu n'as jamais eu aucune once d'imagination.

— Je t'emmerde !

— Quel vocabulaire, ricana Izaya. Mais tu ferais bien de faire attention. C'est moi qui aies toutes les cartes en main désormais. Tu as dû le comprendre quand tu m'as vu avec Shizuo l'autre soir, non ? »

Kida tourna ses yeux vers lui. Tout dans son attitude corporelle montrait qu'il était en colère. Mais quand il finit par sourire, il n'y avait plus que le mépris qui transparaissait de ses traits.

« Toutes les cartes en main, vraiment ? Tu es juste fini, Izaya. Fini le grand informateur qui faisait peur. Tu ne répugnes même plus Shizuo. En fait, tu fais juste pitié. Dis-moi, à quoi tu sers au juste ? A part être le nouveau toutou de Shizuo. Je suis sûr que ça lui plait de te promener comme ça dans le quartier. »

Il fallut toute la force mentale au monde pour permettre à Izaya de rester calme, de ne surtout pas montrer ses émotions sur son visage. Il prit même la peine de prendre une pose plus décontractée, posant négligemment son menton dans le creux de sa paume.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Kida. Mais je suis ravi de te voir glisser sur cette pente-là. Tu sais à quel point j'aime jouer. Tu as toujours été un pion si divertissant... »

Kida fit à nouveau mine de s'avancer, mais Mikado finit par se mettre entre eux deux.

« On s'en va Kida, allez c'est bon... »

Il poussa doucement son ami, l'encourageant à quitter les lieux. Kida finit par obtempérer, de mauvaise grâce. Juste avant de le suivre, Mikado se tourna une dernière fois vers Izaya.

« J'espère que tu n'auras pas cette attitude à la soirée de Celty...

— Serait-ce des menaces, mon cher Mikado ?

— Vois ça comme tu veux. Mais Kida a raison... Tu n'es plus aussi fort qu'avant. Peut-être que tu devrais faire comme moi et oublier cette ancienne vie. »

Le ton de Mikado était terne. Mais Izaya arrivait à déceler sa véritable intonation derrière. Ce n'était pas des menaces. Mikado se préoccupait réellement de lui. Et dans le fond... c'était bien pire. C'était tout ce qu'il avait redouté lorsqu'il était revenu ici. Qu'on le voie différemment à cause de ses blessures... Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Il avait pourtant cru avoir réussi à donner le change, en dehors de Shizuo. Mais vu l'inquiétude qui avait régné dans le regard de Mikado lorsqu'il avait arrêté le bras de Kida, il s'était planté en beauté. A force de faire semblant, il n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité que les autres en fassent de même...

Pourtant, il savait... il savait que Mikado lui ressemblait, qu'il jouait la comédie comme personne... mais ça lui fit mal... tellement mal... La vérité n'était vraiment pas belle à voir... parce qu'il avait raison. Il n'était plus aussi fort qu'avant. Il devait juste ressembler à un homme pathétique en ce moment... ou pire... au toutou de Shizuo... C'était bien les paroles de Kida, non ? Des paroles cruelles, mais peut-être pas dénuées de sens... Il sentit sa respiration se bloquer quelque peu...

Lorsque que Mikado et Kida furent hors de vue, Izaya fit demi-tour. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme après cette rencontre. Il se sentait mal... comme s'il était sale.

Quand il rentra dans l'appartement, Izaya retrouva immédiatement sa chambre. Il quitta son fauteuil roulant et attrapa ses béquilles. Il tenta de faire quelques pas, mais dans sa précipitation, il trébucha et se retrouva au sol. Une douleur lancinante lui traversa aussitôt la colonne vertébrale. Pourtant, aucun son de douleur ne sortit de sa bouche. Il resta stupéfait un moment, avant de se redresser lentement sur ses genoux. Ses jambes tremblaient, presque autant que ses bras.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Il se sentait juste... minable. Il revoyait encore le regard de Mikado et de Kida. Cette condescendance, c'était insupportable ! Mais vu son état pathétique, il ne pouvait pas vraiment les en blâmer.

Ses doigts se mirent à trembler également, mais ce n'était pas dû à l'épuisement cette fois-ci. Une colère sourde montait en lui. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie. Il ne voulait pas continuer à se promener dans ce quartier dans cet état-là. Il ne voulait plus subir leur regard de pitié. Ou pire, de supériorité !

Non, non, non ! Il fallait que tout redevienne comme avant ! Maintenant ! Qu'il retrouve le contrôle ! C'était injuste ! Il faisait pourtant tout pour avancer ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marchait pas ?! Pourquoi est-ce que même Mikado finissait par le voir comme il était réellement ?!

Cette image de faible, de bon à rien ! Il refusait que les autres la voit. Il était fâché, énervé. Non, c'était pire que ça. Une rage sans nom s'empara de lui. Il attrapa alors le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main et le jeta violemment contre le mur. Sa respiration se fit saccadée. Il avait envie de hurler. Il ne laisserait pas les choses se dérouler de cette manière ! Il était Izaya !

Au bout de quelques minutes, son souffle se stabilisa enfin. La colère retomba doucement, le laissant perplexe. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il s'était mis en colère. Ça l'avait complètement dépassé. Etait-ce donc ça que Shizuo ressentait quand il perdait le contrôle ?

Il regarda ses mains, perdu. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti d'émotions aussi fortes. Il laissa alors son dos se reposer contre le mur et ne put empêcher un rire nerveux de traverser ses lèvres. Son rire augmenta de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir sincère. Oh mon dieu, toute cette situation était juste hilarante. Et ridicule.

Lorsque son rire se calma, il garda malgré tout un sourire sur son visage. Il se sentait juste... vivant. Cette sortie ne s'était pas très bien passé. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la peur qui l'avait dominé, mais bien la colère. Et la colère, il pouvait la gérer. La colère, c'était ce qui faisait pulser ce sang dans ses veines. C'était grisant, c'était enivrant.

Izaya ferma les yeux un instant. Il pouvait revoir le regard de pitié de Mikado. Il pouvait également revoir le sourire sarcastique et narquois de Kida. Mais ça lui allait bien. Cette vision ne l'enfonça pas. Au contraire, elle lui donnait de la force. Une rage de vaincre. Il allait leur montrer à tous qu'il n'était pas une pauvre victime. Qu'il pouvait s'en remettre. Il n'était pas Izaya Orihara pour rien tout de même.

Les choses changeaient, s'amélioraient. Ils avaient tort de le croire fini. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus à terre. Il était en train de renaitre et ils allaient vite tous s'en apercevoir.

Satisfait de ses propres pensées, Izaya finit par récupérer sa béquille. Heureusement, l'impact contre le mur ne l'avait pas cassée. Il se redressa lentement et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il s'assit et ouvrit alors son ordinateur. Il devait réfléchir. Jusqu'ici, il s'était montré plutôt sage, trop préoccupé par sa crainte de Shizuo. Mais Kida avait dépassé les bornes. A la base, Izaya ne comptait pas s'en prendre à lui après le cambriolage, mais finalement, le blond méritait bien une leçon.

Ha ha, Izaya imaginait déjà son visage meurtri lorsqu'il se rendrait compte qu'il s'était encore fait berné par l'informateur. Ce serait tellement simple de le faire tomber de son piédestal. Mais il fallait marquer le coup. Que tout le monde comprenne qu'Izaya n'était pas une cible facile, qu'il n'était pas faible.

Pour un juste retour des choses, Izaya pourrait faire en sorte que Shizuo découvre que c'était Kida qui avait organisé son cambriolage. L'ancien barman perdrait à coup sûr le contrôle. Ce serait tellement amusant de le voir s'en prendre à Kida et... Izaya stoppa net ses plans.

Se jouer de Shizuo... Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait là ? Le pire, c'était que ce serait facile... Si facile de manipuler Shizuo maintenant qu'il était proche de lui. Il pourrait même se faire passer pour la bonne personne, celle qui dit juste la vérité. Peut-être même que Shizuo lui en serait reconnaissant. Mais...

Izaya se sentit confus l'espace d'un moment, n'arrivant plus à se comprendre. Il avait peur que Shizuo comprenne son plan et s'en prenne à lui. Oui. Ça, c'était normal. Mais ce n'était étrangement pas la seule raison qui le poussait à ne pas vouloir mettre son plan à exécution.

Shizuo... Shizuo lui avait donner une seconde chance. Il s'investissait réellement. Il le soutenait, ne le lâchait pas. Izaya... Izaya ne pouvait pas trahir ça. Leur relation était tellement fragile, Izaya ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air pour un caprice.

Il avait déjà tellement merdé. Toute sa vie, il n'avait cessé de brisé toutes les relations autour de lui avec ses actions. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était comme ça, après tout. Jusqu'ici, rien ne l'avait arrêté. Même quand il avait craint de perdre de Shinra, il avait quand même gardé pour lui la tête de Celty. Mais ici... Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Si Izaya manipulait à nouveau Shizuo, ce serait fini à jamais.

Le pire, c'était, qu'au fond, Izaya était presque sûr que Shizuo ne lui ferait pas de mal physiquement. Mais il pouvait voir d'ici son regard déçu et... c'était presque pire en fait... Peut-être qu'il était bien devenu son toutou au final. Cette pensée lui arracha une grimace de dégoût... Et l'euphorie qu'il avait ressentie à la suite de sa colère s'essouffla comme un château de cartes qui s'effondrait. Il ne voyait plus que les moqueries de Kida, qui étaient trop vraies que pour être ignorées... et le regard de Mikado... Izaya le méritait... Son corps... Même s'il avait fait des progrès, il n'était plus comme avant... Il ne valait plus rien...

Non ! Non, il ne voulait pas retomber dans ses travers. Il ne fallait plus qu'il laisse ses mauvaises pensées l'emporter. Il avait besoin de changer d'air. Il n'en pouvait plus de l'appartement de Shinra et Celty. Sa maison à Yokohama lui manquait. Kine lui manquait. Mais là, tout de suite, ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de sortir d'ici. Il avait fait sa sortie, mais c'était d'autre chose dont il avait besoin. Pas d'un exercice pour aller mieux. Non, il fallait qu'il se détente. S'il restait ici, il allait se laisser aller dans son cycle autodestructeur. Il passerait son temps à ressasser ses sombres pensées, à détester son corps et à se haïr lui-même. Il voyait d'ici la soirée que ça lui ferait. Et pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie d'y céder.

La colère qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt ne semblait pas plus forte que son mal-être qui ne cessait de s'accroître. Il avait vraiment besoin de changer d'air... et de revoir une vielle connaissance, au passage, à qui il n'avait pas pu tout dire la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il finit donc par ressortir, en ayant préalablement laissé un message à Shinra et Celty pour prévenir qu'il rentrerait tard.

Il se dirigea alors vers le restaurant russe. La route n'était pas facile. Il repensait sans cesse aux paroles de Kida et à l'attitude de Mikado... Il ne voulait pas retomber sur eux ce soir... Il ne voulait voir personne... Il ne supporterait pas de revoir ce genre de comportement face à lui... Mais, heureusement, il y avait un peu de monde sur la route. Izaya était habitué désormais au trajet, même s'il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec les regards qu'il sentait couler sur lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin sur place, il s'assit au bar et mit son fauteuil roulant sur le côté. Bien... De cette façon, il se sentait un peu plus normal. Il n'y avait rien, désormais qui le différenciait des autres clients...

« Izaya ! s'exclama Simon de sa voix trainante lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt. Des otoro ?

— Je ne dis jamais non à des otoro, tu sais bien. Sers-moi du saké avec ça. »

Simon repassa alors de l'autre côté du bar pour lui préparer sa commande. Izaya le regarda faire, tout en restant silencieux.

« Voilà, finit par lui servir Simon au bout d'un moment.

— Merci !

— J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon, reprit-il alors en russe. Ça s'est bien passé avec Shizuo l'autre jour, il vaudrait mieux que ça continue comme ça.

— Tu sais que ton changement de caractère quand tu te mets à parler russe est fascinant ?

— Je suis sérieux.

— Moi aussi... Je sais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je t'en suis reconnaissant.

— Alors prends ça comme un nouveau départ et deviens une meilleure personne.

— J'essaye...

— Bien. Tu veux autre chose avec ça ? demanda Simon tout en revenant brutalement au japonais.

— Pas pour l'instant, merci. » chantonna Izaya.

Il commença alors à manger, avant de boire son saké. Peut-être qu'il pourrait commander un alcool plus fort après. Il avait envie de rester ici un moment. Il savait qu'il devait retarder le plus possible son retour à l'appartement. Il se connaissait. Il ne pourrait que céder à la tentation de se faire du mal. Il en avait tellement envie, comme pour punir ce corps faible qui ne lui attirait que de la pitié... Alors autant se détendre un peu à la place. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de boire de l'alcool avec ses anxiolytiques, il le savait. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de s'abimer les jambes jusqu'au sang dans la noirceur de sa chambre. Et puis, il ne savait pas encore s'il allait réellement boire. Il avait surtout besoin de savoir qu'il en avait la possibilité... Si seulement, il pouvait ne plus penser à tout ça... la rééducation, ses angoisses, le regard des autres. Il souhaitait juste tout oublier et redevenir comme avant...

* * *

Après avoir passé une deuxième journée de travail tout aussi catastrophique que la veille, Tom proposa à Shizuo d'aller se détendre un peu. Il l'invita alors à aller manger des sushis. Shizuo accepta. Il sentait que ça lui ferait du bien de se changer un peu les idées... Seulement, lorsqu'il entra dans le restaurant, accompagné de Tom, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour apercevoir Izaya. Ce dernier était assis un peu plus loin, attablé au bar. Shizuo s'arrêta alors net et le fixa, surpris. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à le retrouver là. Dire qu'il l'avait cherché dans les rues d'Ikebukuro et qu'il finissait par tomber sur lui complètement par hasard...

« Tout va bien ? lui demanda alors Tom, remarquant que son ami ne le suivait plus.

— Ouais, ouais... »

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Izaya qui finit par le remarquer. Ce dernier tourna son regard vers lui, sembla incertain l'espace d'un instant avant de le saluer d'un geste de la main.

« Vas-y, je te rejoins dans quelques secondes. »

Après avoir rajouté ces quelques mots, Shizuo s'éloigna de Tom et s'approcha d'Izaya. Il s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable.

« Je ne savais pas que tu serais là...

— Bonjour à toi aussi Shizuo. »

Izaya afficha un faux sourire décontracté, pour ne pas montrer l'étendue de sa nervosité. Il ne s'était pas attendu à retrouver Shizuo ici.

« Ma présence te dérange ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait maitrisée.

— Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! »

Shizuo se rendit compte qu'il avait sans doute manqué de tact avec sa première phrase. Encore...

« Je suis content de voir que tu continues à sortir, lui dit-il alors. J'étais juste surpris, c'est tout.

— Si tu veux que je m'en aille...

— Non, le coupa aussitôt l'ancien barman. Tu as autant le droit que moi de rester. »

Izaya le regarda longuement, avant de fixer un point sur sa droite. Il sourit à nouveau, mais ce n'était toujours pas sincère.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que Tom pense la même chose que toi. »

Shizuo se retourna et vit que son ami les observait d'un peu plus loin, assis à une table, d'un air sombre.

« Il finira par s'y faire, supposa le blond.

— ... Tu devrais aller le rejoindre. »

Shizuo le regarda intensément. Il avait raison, pourtant l'ancien barman avait l'étrange envie de s'assoir aux côtés de l'informateur plutôt que de rejoindre son ami. C'était... étrange. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait au juste ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus... Perturbé, il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, avant d'aller retrouver Tom. Il s'installa alors en face de lui et tâcha de profiter de la soirée en faisant juste attention à son ami.

Quand leurs boissons arrivèrent, Shizuo but une longue gorgée avant de soupirer.

« Ça fait du bien, avoua-t-il. Alors... qu'est-ce que tu me disais avant qu'on rentre ?

— Que Vorona arrivait demain. Je vais la chercher à l'aéroport à treize heures. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

— Oui, bien sûr ! Elle reste combien de temps ?

— Quelques semaines. »

Tom sembla gêné à cette réponse. Shizuo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il savait que son ami était intéressé par Vorona. Tous les deux discutaient souvent en ligne. Tom lui en parlait quelques fois. Il fallait juste que l'un des deux se lance à présent.

« Tu as déjà des sorties de prévu avec elle ? demanda Shizuo.

— Pas vraiment... A part la soirée chez Celty.

— Attends, tu comptes emmener Vorona chez Celty et Shinra ?! »

Shizuo fronça les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Il avait dû mal entendre.

« Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'emmener ? le questionna Tom, sincèrement confus.

— Izaya sera là.

— Et alors ? »

Et alors ? Shizuo prit sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver. Il expira profondément plusieurs fois, avant de lui répondre.

« Tu sais bien pourquoi. Vorona l'a poignardé. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de l'inviter. »

Tom lui lança un long regard, avant de soupirer. Et voilà, ça arrivait. Il n'en était même pas surpris. Juste déçu. Voilà où ça les menait toute cette histoire ridicule.

« Toi aussi, tu as essayé de le tuer, non ? Pourtant, tu viendras bien.

— Ce n'est pas pareil, rétorqua Shizuo. Izaya ne sera pas à l'aise en sa présence. Ce sera déjà difficile pour lui de voir les autres. Il vaut mieux faire les choses en douceur.

— ... Depuis quand tu fais passer le bien-être d'Izaya en premier ? demanda Tom, désabusé. Tu te rends compte que tu es prêt à mettre Vorona de côté pour lui ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout !

— C'est quoi alors ? »

Shizuo resta silencieux à cette question. Ce n'était pas... Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Evidemment qu'il ne voulait pas mettre Vorona de côté. Mais Izaya... Izaya... Merde, Tom avait raison. Depuis quand faisait-il passer Izaya en premier ? Il fallait faire attention à lui, oui, mais de là à vouloir évincer une de ses meilleures amies... Son regard se tourna vers Izaya, toujours assis au bar. De là où il se trouvait, il ne voyait que son dos. C'était étrange de le voir comme ça. Enfin, il avait souvent vu juste son dos, avec toutes ces courses-poursuites où il n'arrivait jamais à l'atteindre. Mais justement, d'habitude, il lui courait après. Et puis, depuis le retour d'Izaya, ils avaient toujours été face-à-face. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce sans pour autant se parler. La première fois depuis le lycée...

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans cette situation. Shizuo ne se sentait pas à sa place, là, si loin de lui, en regardant juste son dos. Etre si près sans interagir avec lui était clairement inhabituel pour lui...

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes seulement Shizuo ? soupira Tom.

— Bien sûr que je t'écoute, répliqua ce dernier en ramenant son regard vers lui. Ecoute, fais ce que tu veux pour Vorona, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Pourtant, les mots sortirent étrangement de sa bouche. Merde, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi tout ça. Il tiqua et but longuement son verre. C'était ridicule. Il devait se ressaisir. Après tout, c'était vrai que ce n'était pas son problème. Il n'était pas responsable d'Izaya. Agacé par ses propres pensées, il préféra changer de sujet, amenant la conversation sur quelque chose de plus léger.

Heureusement, la tension s'apaisa alors quelque peu. Tom et lui purent discuter de tout et de rien, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Cependant, lorsqu'ils décidèrent de quitter le restaurant, Shizuo ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Izaya était toujours là. Enfin, il s'en doutait bien, ceci dit. Si la puce était partie, il l'aurait senti... Mais le voir encore attablé, si loin de lui, lui fit à nouveau un drôle d'effet. Il ralentit alors un peu l'allure.

« Euh je te laisse ici Tom, commença-t-il. On se voit demain. »

Son ami jeta un oeil à l'endroit où était assis Izaya, avant de soupirer.

« A demain, Shizuo. »

Lorsque Tom eut passé la porte, Shizuo se dirigea vers Izaya et s'installa deux chaises plus loin, pour lui laisser assez d'espace.

« Pas encore parti ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air accusateur.

— ... Non, répondit Izaya à voix basse, le regard incertain. Je dois encore boire mon verre. »

Il lui montra son verre d'alcool qui était toujours intact.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda l'ancien barman tout en fronçant les sourcils. C'est plutôt fort comme boisson.

— Oh, tu me surveilles ? rigola nerveusement Izaya. Je m'amuse, c'est tout. »

Ouais, ça, Shizuo connaissait bien ce genre d'amusement. Boire seul à un bar... ça n'avait rien de drôle. C'était juste utile pour oublier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Izaya voulait oublier ? Shizuo avait pourtant l'impression qu'il allait mieux...

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il alors.

— ... Tu penses que je suis devenu ton chien ? »

Shizuo resta ahuri face à telle question, alors qu'Izaya afficha un sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus de dégoût qu'à autre chose.

« C'est tellement ridicule. Je déteste les chiens en plus. »

Cette conversation était absurde. Izaya en avait bien conscience. En pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'avoir. Parce que les mots de Kida n'avaient cessé de le tourmenter toute la soirée. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions autodestructrices – il n'avait même pas touché à son verre d'alcool – mais il avait de plus en plus de mal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes avec ton histoire de chien ? demanda Shizuo qui n'arrivait plus à le suivre.

— C'est comme pour Shiroi, marmonna Izaya sans réellement lui répondre. Tu recueilles les animaux blessés. Tu leur pardonnes de t'avoir mordu et griffé. Tu ne devrais pas, tu sais. Je pourrais encore te mordre.

— Je demande à voir, souffla Shizuo presque amusé par ses paroles.

— Je t'assure. Parfois... j'y pense. »

Shizuo resta silencieux un moment, avant de soupirer.

« Et parfois je pense encore à t'envoyer un distributeur sur la tronche, c'est pas pour ça que je le fais ! »

Izaya le regarda un moment, avant de sourire. Ses paroles sonnaient tellement faux. Izaya avait presque envie de lui raconter les pensées qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt. Shizuo resterait-il toujours aussi calme et sûr de lui s'il savait qu'il avait à nouveau songé à le manipuler ? Ce serait une expérience intéressante, mais Izaya craignait bien trop la réaction du blond que pour essayer. Il préféra alors faire semblant que ses mots ne le touchaient absolument pas.

« Tu es tellement drôle Shizu-ch... »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, juste à temps. Le cœur battant un peu plus vite, Izaya se gifla mentalement. Il fallait qu'il arrête avec cette habitude...

Shizuo, quant à lui, fronça les sourcils. Il avait remarqué qu'il a voulu l'appeler Shizu-chan et ça l'agaçait plus que de raison qu'il se soit arrêté en plein milieu. Parce que dans le fond... ça aussi, ça lui manquait... Entendre son prénom complet dans la bouche d'Izaya, ça ne lui convenait pas. Il avait beau apprécié leurs conversations, il voulait aussi retrouver son Izaya. Et son Izaya l'appelait Shizu-chan.

« Tu peux le dire, tu sais. Tu peux m'appeler comme tu le souhaites. Et pour répondre à ta question ridicule, tu n'es pas mon chien. Je dirais bien que tu es ma puce, mais tu vas encore me sortir que c'est affectueux, hein ? »

Izaya sourit faiblement. L'attitude de Shizuo était tellement... Il ne savait pas comment il s'y prenait, mais il se détendit quelque peu avec ses phrases.

« Tiens, bois si tu veux, dit Izaya tout en poussant son verre d'alcool vers lui. Finalement, je n'ai plus soif. »

Shizuo fut rassuré par sa réponse, mais malgré tout, il n'aimait pas l'air sombre qui ne quittait pas les yeux d'Izaya.

« Merci, mais je n'y tiens pas. Je pense que tu devrais rentrer. Je vais t'accompagner. »

C'était plus sûr. Heureusement, Izaya acquiesça. Il paya ensuite Simon, qui regardait la scène attentivement, avant de rapprocher son fauteuil roulant. Il tenta prudemment de faire l'échange. Lorsqu'il eut un mouvement d'hésitation, Shizuo s'avança prêt à l'aider, mais il s'arrêta juste à temps. Il ne pouvait pas toucher Izaya. Pas tant que ce dernier ne lui ai clairement dit qu'il était prêt pour ça. Shizuo ne comptait pas passer outre ses craintes. Heureusement, Izaya parvint à se stabiliser et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Ils sortirent alors. Izaya avançait lentement, mais Shizuo n'osa pas lui proposer de pousser le fauteuil.

Le trajet se fit alors en silence, mais c'était un silence reposant. Izaya était tellement fatigué de sa lutte contre ses pensées négatives qu'il l'accueillait avec plaisir. Il était content, finalement, d'être tombé sur Shizuo ce soir. Parce qu'il avait tout de suite compris que Shizuo, lui, ne le verrait jamais comme son toutou. Alors peu importe les dires stupides de Kida, peu importe le regard compatissant de Mikado, tant que Shizuo le traiterait et le regarderait comme son égal, tout irait bien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de l'appartement, Izaya le fixa un moment. Il n'avait même pas réalisé, mais faire tout ce trajet avec Shizuo juste à ses côtés n'avait déclenché en lui aucune peur irrationnelle...

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'en haut ? demanda alors Shizuo, qui l'observait lui aussi.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu en as fait assez. Je ne suis pas faible, ne put s'empêcher de préciser Izaya.

— Je le sais très bien. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je le proposais !

— C'est pour quoi alors ? »

Shizuo se tut. Franchement, il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi lui répondre. C'était comme réaction quand Tom lui avait dit qu'il amènerait Vorona au pot-au-feu... Il se montrait prévenant envers Izaya... parce que... parce qu'il en ressentait le besoin... le besoin de...

Il regardait Izaya, tout en sentant une étrange émotion le submerger. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre. Finalement, c'était bel et bien ça. C'était de ce genre de relation qu'il voulait à présent... Il souhaitait protéger Izaya. Protéger la puce de tout, mais surtout de lui-même. Izaya était capable de se faire tellement de mal. Shizuo avait fini par le comprendre. Shinra avait entièrement raison. Il avait appris à connaître Izaya et ce qu'il avait vu lui plaisait, mais lui donnait aussi l'envie de s'investir totalement dans leur relation. Pour qu'Izaya n'ait plus jamais à se retrouver dans un bar en se demandant s'il allait noyer ses pensées dans l'alcool, pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais à lui poser des questions aussi insensées...

Peut-être que c'était malsain de voir les choses de cette façon. Shizuo n'en savait rien, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et à chaque fois qu'il observait ces versions miniatures d'eux-même, il le ressentait bien. Il voulait être comme ce jeune homme qui protégeait son ami malgré son sale comportement...

Ami... Etait-ce le bon mot ? Peut-être pas... Mais... Ah... Ça n'avait aucune importance. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaitre le mot exact. Il voulait juste protéger Izaya. Ne plus être le destructeur. Etre enfin un pilier sur lequel il pourrait s'appuyer et s'accrocher, pas juste le temps de sa rééducation, mais pour toujours. Oui, il n'en doutait plus maintenant. C'était cette relation-là qu'il voulait entretenir.

Il protégerait Izaya non pas pour faire taire sa culpabilité, ni même pour compenser le mal qu'ils s'étaient fait. Non. Juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Et dans le fond, c'était là la meilleure raison. Shizuo n'avait pas entièrement changé. Il ne maitrisait pas toujours sa colère, il avait encore souvent envie de balancer un panneau de signalisation sur le premier emmerdeur venu ! Mais il avait quand même évolué. Et il le ressentait enfin pleinement. Il se sentait un peu plus apaisé... Parce que sa confusion semblait enfin prendre fin et qu'il acceptait ce nouveau rôle. Il n'était pas question de pardonner ou d'oublier. Juste de passer à autre chose. De toute façon, Izaya avait assez payé... Shizuo aussi. Le passé était le passé. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'avenir. Et c'était de cette façon-là que Shizuo le voyait. Protéger la reconstruction d'Izaya, protéger son intégrité physique, mais surtout protéger sa santé mentale. Il ne voulait plus le voir souffrir. Cette vérité le fit sourire. Il commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise avec lui. Maintenant qu'il pouvait clairement mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Jusqu'ici, son envie d'aider Izaya avait toujours été lié au mal qu'il lui avait fait. Mais c'était terminé désormais. Ça dépassait ça. Même s'il y avait déjà pensé plusieurs fois, c'était la première fois que Shizuo se sentait aussi libre. Libre de leur passé. Libre de leur avenir...

« Parce que j'en ai envie, c'est tout. » lui répondit-il alors.

Izaya fut plutôt surpris par sa réponse. Le regard de Shizuo avait l'air différent aussi. Plus apaisé... Et étrangement, en le voyant, Izaya se sentit lui aussi apaisé. Comme si, l'espace d'un instant, il n'y avait plus aucune tension entre eux deux.

« C'est gentil, mais... je peux le faire seul. »

Shizuo se contenta d'acquiescer.

« On se voit au pot-au-feu alors.

— Oui... On se voit bientôt... Shizu-chan... »

Il y eut comme un moment de flottement lorsqu'Izaya prononça enfin ce surnom. Shizuo cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de sourire. Il l'avait enfin dit... Enfin... Ça voulait dire que tout n'était pas détruit en lui...

De son côté, constatant que Shizuo ne bronchait pas, Izaya sentit un étrange soulagement l'envahir. Pour lui, c'était comme si Shizuo lui permettait d'être proche de lui en le laissant l'appeler comme ça. Comme si... quelque chose se réparait entre eux... Son cœur s'emballa, mais, cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas à cause de la peur...

Pas vraiment à l'aise avec ses émotion, Izaya lui fit un geste vague de la main et rentra dans l'immeuble. Il prit l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'à son appartement. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il remarqua tout de suite qu'il était calme. Visiblement, Shinra et Celty dormaient déjà. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait, avant d'apercevoir Shinra dans le salon. Quand ce dernier le vit, il se leva, lui souhaita bonne nuit et partit dans sa chambre. Izaya comprit alors qu'il avait attendu qu'il rentre pour pouvoir aller dormir... Cette attitude le toucha bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin couché dans son lit, Izaya sentit que le sommeil ne tarderait pas à venir. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint en fin d'après-midi, aucune envie autodestructrices ne s'empara de lui. Il ne songea même pas à Kida ou Mikado. Il ne voyait que le sourire de Shizuo... et c'était bien plus fort que tout le reste...

* * *

Et voilà...

Le prochain chapitre sera sur la soirée chez Shinra et Celty. Je ne m'avance pas sur une date de parution, mais je vais tout faire pour le sortir en janvier.

Merci de m'avoir lue !


	21. Une soirée agréable

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Et oui, c'est bien le chapitre 21 qui est enfin là... Mais même s'il arrive de façon extrêmement tardive, j'ai tout de même de bonnes nouvelles concernant le rythme de publication de cette histoire. Je profite du camp nano d'avril (c'est un défi qui consiste à écrire un nombre de mot défini sur le mois) pour me replonger pleinement dans cette fic. J'ai donc plusieurs chapitres d'écrits qui n'attendent plus qu'à être corrigés. Je vais donc pouvoir reprendre mon rythme d'un chapitre tous les 15 jours pendant un petit temps au moins.

Je m'excuse néanmoins pour mon retard. J'en suis vraiment désolée. J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous intéresse toujours, malgré tout.

J'en profite pour répondre à King666X comme je ne peux pas t'envoyer de MP : un tout grand merci pour ta review. Je suis contente si ce chapitre t'a plu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Voilà... Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture...

* * *

 **21\. Une soirée agréable**

Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Shinra aidait Celty à installer les derniers éléments sur leur grande table basse. De bonne humeur, le médecin illégal devait bien avouer qu'il avait hâte que la soirée commence. Il savait que sa Celty d'amour l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Elle allait être tellement contente de pouvoir à nouveau recevoir tout le monde comme avant. Mais Shinra savait aussi qu'elle était un peu nerveuse. Après tout, rien ne garantissait que la soirée allait bien se passer. Avec toutes les personnes présentes, il y avait un réel risque que cela dégénère. Bien sûr, il aurait suffi de ne pas inviter Izaya pour pratiquement réduire ces risques à zéro, mais... ah, Shinra ne ferait pas ça tout de même. Il savait que cette soirée était également importante pour son ami. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il était réellement prêt pour ça. Ce dont doutait toujours Shinra.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de poser les bols, il annonça à Celty qu'il l'abandonnait un instant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre d'Izaya et frappa à la porte. Il entendit du bruit de l'autre côté. Il tendit l'oreille. Izaya était visiblement au téléphone. Mais la conversation ne dura pas longtemps. Quelques secondes plus tard, Izaya l'autorisa à entrer. Shinra pénétra alors dans la pièce et remarqua vite son ami, qui était assis sur le lit. Izaya fixait l'écran de son téléphone d'un air bizarre. Shinra sentit directement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu parlais avec Shizuo ? »

Izaya releva les yeux vers lui. Son regard était étrangement calme. Shinra sut alors qu'il avait raison. Ce n'était pas normal.

« Non, répondit l'informateur. C'était mon kiné. »

Shinra attendit qu'il poursuive sa phrase, sentant très clairement qu'Izaya n'était pas bien.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Shinra. On a juste reprogrammer un rendez-vous.

— ... Vraiment ? demanda ce dernier, plus que sceptique.

— Oui. »

La voix d'Izaya ne tremblait pas, pourtant Shinra était persuadé qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, même s'il ne pouvait pas le prouver. Il resta un moment silencieux, se demandant si ça valait la peine d'insister ou non, avant de reprendre.

« Les autres seront bientôt là. C'est ta dernière chance de filer à l'anglaise, rigola-t-il.

— Très bien. J'arrive. »

Shinra l'observa un instant, avant de céder. Si Izaya voulait encore avoir ses secrets, ce n'était pas son problème après tout. Il referma alors la porte et alla rejoindre Celty dans la cuisine. Malgré lui, il restait sur ses gardes. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi. Même si Shinra s'inquiétait pour son ami, il ne lui pardonnerait pas de gâcher la soirée que Celty attendait depuis si longtemps...

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il inspira profondément et décida de, malgré tout, faire confiance à Izaya. Il allait bien se comporter... En fait, non. A tous les coups, il allait lâcher une saloperie, mais ça se passerait bien. Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix possible de toute manière.

Shinra s'avança ensuite vers Celty et l'enlaça tendrement. Il la sentit rire dans ses bras, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Tout va bien se passer, chuchota-il. Tu vas avoir la soirée de tes rêves.

— _Je veux surtout qu'Izaya et Shizuo se sentent bien. Tu crois que ça ira pour eux ?_ »

Shinra repensa alors à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Shizuo et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Je suis persuadé que ça ira. Ils s'entendent de mieux en mieux... Crois-moi, un de ces jours, on pourrait avoir de belles surprises.

— _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

— Tu verras, Celty. Tu verras. »

Shinra éclata de rire en imaginant le regard agacé que Celty semblait poser sur lui. Mais il savait que ce serait encore plus drôle qu'elle le découvre par elle-même. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'était pas encore sûr que cela allait arriver, même si ça en prenait le chemin... Pour Shizuo en tout cas. Oui, ça ne faisait aucun doute pour Shinra que Shizuo commençait à être attiré par Izaya. Mais leur histoire était tellement compliquée qu'il n'était pas convaincu que tout cela tournerait bien...

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, les mains plongées dans ses poches, Shizuo arpentait les rues en se demandant s'il aurait le temps de se fumer une cigarette. Sans doute que ce serait mieux pour lui. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Il n'était pas mécontent de cette soirée qui s'annonçait, mais, en même temps, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Heureusement, Tom avait proposé qu'il le rejoigne à son appartement avant d'y aller. Il allait donc pouvoir revoir Vorona avant le début de la soirée. C'était une bonne chose pour lui, il avait besoin connaître son état d'esprit. Shizuo savait qu'elle était arrivée sur le sol japonais la veille. Tom était allé la chercher à l'aéroport. Il avait proposé à Shizuo de l'accompagner, mais ce dernier avait refusé, prétextant une visite de Kasuka. En réalité, il avait voulu leur donner un peu de temps ensemble.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement de Tom, l'envie de cigarette se fit plus forte. Merde, c'était n'importe quoi. Il avait envie de revoir Vorona, elle lui avait manqué, mais il appréhendait également. Il savait que Tom et elle avaient beaucoup parlé de sa relation avec Izaya et il n'avait clairement pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ça.

Inspirant profondément, il frappa à la porte. Peu de temps après, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Tom. Shizuo vit tout de suite qu'il était d'excellente humeur. Ses yeux, d'habitude plus indifférents, étaient animés de joie. Shizuo ne se questionna même pas sur ce changement. Il entra, après l'avoir salué, et chercha du regard Vorona. Cette dernière apparut peu après. Shizuo ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Elle lui avait tant manqué ! Il s'avança alors vers elle et l'observa rapidement. Elle avait l'air en forme.

« Shizuo, je suis contente de te revoir. »

Son ton était toujours aussi terne, mais Shizuo n'avait aucun mal à la croire.

« Moi aussi. Ça fait longtemps.

— Oui. La dernière fois, tu étais un vrai automate, déclara-t-elle sans aucune gène. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. »

Shizuo resta interdit un instant. La sincérité de Vorona l'étonnait toujours. Il fronça alors les sourcils, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Shizuo était toujours persuadé d'avoir tué Izaya. Ça n'avait clairement pas été sa meilleure période, même s'il n'avait jamais eu conscience que cela se voyait à ce point...

« Je le suis, sourit-il. Et toi ? Comment était la Russie ?

— Bien... Mais je pense revenir plus souvent ici... »

Elle ne donna pas d'autres indications, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Shizuo avait bien compris que ça avait un rapport avec Tom.

« Vous êtes prêts à y aller ? » demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier.

Vorona acquiesça et passa sa veste. Lorsqu'ils eurent mis leurs chaussures, ils sortirent, suivi de Shizuo. Vorona marcha à ses côtés, le regardant par moment avec son regard neutre de toute émotion. Mais Shizuo la connaissait bien. Il n'avait aucun mal à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ses yeux indifférents. Cependant, il appréciait qu'elle n'aborde pas directement la question. Profitant d'un moment de silence, Shizuo décida de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« J'imagine que tu le sais, Vorona, mais Izaya sera là ce soir. »

Le visage de la jeune femme resta lisse. Bien sûr, elle le savait déjà. Tom avait certainement dû lui en parler.

« Il n'est plus une menace, alors ne t'en prends pas à lui. D'accord ? »

Son ton était un peu trop rude. Il ne voulait pas lui donner des ordres, mais il voulait tout de même que les choses soient claires. Il savait que ce serait dur pour Izaya, autant lui rendre la soirée la plus facile possible.

« Tu penses ça parce qu'il se déplace en fauteuil roulant ? demanda Vorona toujours indifférente. Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer les personnes en situation d'handicap.

— Non, ça n'a rien avoir, répliqua aussitôt Shizuo. Bien sûr qu'il peut toujours être dangereux. Mais j'essaye de lui faire confiance... Alors, ne l'attaque pas. Laisse-lui sa chance... »

Vorona l'observa un moment. A ses côtés, Tom resta silencieux, se contentant de fixer l'horizon.

« Comme tu veux, Shizuo, finit par répondre Vorona. Je n'ai pas d'intérêt pour lui. Mais s'il te fait à nouveau du mal, cette fois, la lame de mon couteau ne le manquera pas. »

Elle avait beau dire ça sur le ton de la conversation, Shizuo savait qu'elle était sincère. Elle était capable de tuer Izaya. Shizuo préféra se contenter de hocher la tête. Il ne tenait pas à s'étendre sur le sujet. De toute manière, Izaya ne lui ferait rien. Son regard se tourna alors vers Tom. Ce dernier dut le sentir, puisqu'il poussa un soupir.

« Je ne vais pas me montrer désagréable avec lui non plus. Ne t'en fais pas, Shizuo. »

Ces derniers mots étaient amers, Shizuo s'en rendait bien compte. Lui-même détestait ça. Il se sentait pris entre deux feux. Ses amis d'un côté et Izaya de l'autre. Si seulement Tom et Vorona pouvaient comprendre... Ils ne savaient pas tout ce qu'Izaya avait traversé jusqu'ici. Ils ne se doutaient pas que ce serait compliqué pour lui ce soir. Mais Shizuo, lui, le savait. Il avait fini par le cerner. Il était persuadé qu'Izaya était stressé en ce moment même. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, c'était une certitude. Shizuo voulait tant le protéger de tout ça. De ses angoisses, de ses craintes. Tout allait bien se passer. Tout devait bien se passer. De cette manière, Izaya se sentirait en sécurité et il redeviendrait un peu plus lui-même... Il le fallait... Il le fallait tellement...

* * *

L'heure tournait. Inexorablement. Dans la salle de bain, Izaya passa un nouveau haut avant d'observer son reflet. Son visage était moins pâle, ses cernes moins sombres. Il aplatit légèrement ses cheveux d'un geste de la main. Il était présentable. Il força un sourire sur son visage. Oui, on y croyait. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas totalement une illusion. Une part de réalité s'incrustait dans ce sourire. Il devait juste ne pas penser au coup de fil qu'il avait reçu quelques minutes auparavant et tout irait bien.

Ses yeux le regardèrent, comme pour le défier. Il avait vécu pire jusqu'ici et il était toujours debout. Littéralement même. Ce soir, il pourrait se déplacer avec ses béquilles. Il gérait plutôt bien les déplacements dans l'appartement, même s'il était toujours incroyablement lent. Mais c'était mieux que le fauteuil roulant. Il se sentirait plus à sa place, moins rabaissé de cette façon. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Shinra et Celty lui parleraient comme à leur habitude. Shizuo ne devrait pas s'en prendre à lui. Kadota et sa bande s'étaient montrés plutôt sympathiques la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, il n'y avait donc pas de raison que cela change. Oui, il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux... Restaient les autres... Tom ne l'appréciait pas. Vorona avait essayé de le tuer. Mikado avait pitié de lui. Kida le haïssait. Anri le méprisait. Ce n'était pas différent d'avant, dans le fond.

Izaya sourit à cette pensée. Il pouvait se fondre dans le rôle de l'informateur détestable. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça pour lui. Il l'avait déjà fait. Sauf que Shizuo n'avait jamais été là dans ce genre de situation. Alors comment être lui-même, comment jouer avec eux s'il y avait un risque que Shizuo ne s'énerve ?

Malgré tous leurs efforts et tous leurs progrès, Izaya ne se sentait pas prêt à tester Shizuo sur ce point-là. Il inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas penser à tout ça. Il ne devait penser à rien du tout. Du bout des doigts, il attrapa un anxiolytique et l'avala. Ça allait aller. Il pouvait faire face. Un nouveau sourire tordu s'afficha sur son visage. Il espérait s'amuser un peu ce soir. Il avait tant voulu participer à ces soirées auparavant. Ces crises d'angoisses n'allaient certainement pas l'empêcher de le faire... n'est-ce pas... ?

Il regarda une dernière fois le miroir, se défiant lui-même. _Tu vas tenir le coup, tu n'as pas le choix. C'est clair ? Tu es Izaya Orihara, ne l'oublie pas._

Satisfait, il finit par reprendre ses béquilles et quitta la salle de bain. A pas lents, il se dirigea vers le salon où Shinra et Celty terminaient de préparer la table. D'un geste contrôlé, il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils, à l'extrémité, et posa ses béquilles contre le mur. Bien. Il était bien comme ça. Il paraissait normal. Un sourire amusé s'empara de son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il reproduisait presque le même schéma que lorsque Shizuo était venu le voir la première fois. Mais les différences étaient flagrantes. Izaya n'avait pas l'impression qu'il allait céder à la panique. Il n'était, certes, pas à l'aise, son cœur battait plus vite dans sa poitrine, mais il contrôlait la situation. Il contrôlait sa peur. Désormais, ce n'était plus elle qui le dominait. Il s'en était fait la promesse et il comptait bien la tenir.

Il inspira profondément, avant d'expirer. Il fit comme ça plusieurs exercices de respiration pour rester le plus calme possible. Heureusement, Shinra et Celty ne semblaient pas faire attention à lui. Mais lorsque l'on sonna à la porte, Izaya ne put s'empêcher de se crisper. Il tendit l'oreille, tandis que Shinra alla ouvrir. Il reconnut sans peine la voix grave de Kadota et celle plus agaçante d'Erika. Bien... Il n'était pas mécontent que ce soit eux les premiers arrivés. Son sourire était sincère lorsqu'il aperçut les quatre amis qui ne se séparaient quasi jamais. Laissant à peine le temps à Kadota de le saluer, Erika se laissa tomber aux côtés d'Izaya.

« Iza-chan ! Alors, tu as lu le tome un de Perfect World ?

— Oui, j'ai commencé.

— Ah, c'est tellement Shizu-chan et toi, tu ne trouves pas ? Hein ? »

Izaya retint un sourire moqueur. Perfect World racontait l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui retrouvait le garçon qu'elle avait aimé au lycée. Entre temps, ce garçon avait eu un accident et était désormais en fauteuil roulant. A deux, ils essayaient de faire face aux difficultés que rencontrait leur relation. Cela n'avait donc strictement rien avoir avec Shizuo et lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit, d'autres voix se firent entendre dans le hall... Quand on parlait du loup...

Malgré lui, Izaya sentit la nervosité monter en lui. Il avait beau savoir que Shizuo ne lui ferait rien, il avait toujours une appréhension au moment de le voir. Son regard se tourna vers la porte où il put apercevoir le blond accompagné de Tom et de Vorona. Izaya les ignora de prime abord et se concentra sur le visage de Shizuo. Il croisa rapidement son regard. Il avait l'air paisible. Bien. Il se détendit quelque peu.

Shizuo commença à dire bonjour aux autres, même si ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux d'Izaya. Il s'approcha ensuite de lui, tout en restant à une distance raisonnable.

« Salut Izaya.

— Salut... Shizu-chan. »

Izaya avait hésité avant de prononcer son surnom. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Shizuo, mais Izaya ne put l'observer longuement. Derrière lui, Tom et Vorona s'étaient également approchés. Tom se contenta de le saluer d'un geste raide, tandis que Vorona lui dit bonjour comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. L'ambiance devint plus tendue. Izaya détestait ça. Il détestait cette femme. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le prenait de haut. Son agacement empira lorsqu'il la vit s'assoir près de Shizuo. Il était sûr qu'elle cherchait à se rapprocher de lui. Peu importe ce que lui avait dit Shizuo à ce sujet. La façon dont Vorona le regardait ne laissait place à aucun doute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le dernier trio arriva. Izaya se délecta du regard empli de fureur que lui adressa Kida. Néanmoins, ce dernier fut assez sage que pour l'éviter. Seul Mikado lui murmura un faible bonsoir.

Tout le monde s'installa alors. Izaya était près d'Erika et de Walter. En face de lui se tenaient Mikado, Kida et Anri et plus loin sur sa gauche, Shizuo, Tom et Vorona. Celty et Shinra, quant à eux, s'installèrent sur sa droite avec Kadota et Saburo. Le médecin illégal semblait être particulièrement de bonne humeur lorsqu'il servit à boire à tout le monde.

« Je suis content que vous ayez tous pu venir ! commença-t-il d'une voix enjouée quand il eut fini. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées ces dernières années, mais Celty et moi avons bon espoir que la vie à Ikebukuro reprenne comme avant. »

Il leva son verre à ce toast et fut suivi par tous les autres, de manière plus ou moins enthousiaste. Puis, il but une gorgée, avant de commencer à parler avec Kadota. Izaya toucha à peine à son verre, laissant son regard trainer sur les autres invités. Si on avait pu le regarder avec insistance au départ, là, on ne semblait plus vraiment faire attention à lui.

Les conversations commençaient de part et d'autre. Izaya laissait trainer ses oreilles, mais aucune discussion ne l'intéressait réellement. Ils parlaient tous de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas... Un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui... Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu, il se rendait réellement compte des années qui étaient passées depuis son départ. Shinra avait toujours tout fait pour qu'il se sente à son aise ici. Qu'il se sente chez lui. Celty aussi. Quant à Shizuo... Ils avaient surtout parlé de leur passé en commun. Mais c'était la première fois qu'Izaya était réellement confronté à ce qui s'était passé en son absence. Les discussions n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens pour lui. Il se sentait à l'écart. Comme si les conversations elles-mêmes prenaient un malin plaisir à lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus le bienvenue ici. Forcément, ils avaient des choses à partager, des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait été en dehors de la ville bien trop longtemps. Il en prenait désormais pleinement conscience. Jusqu'ici, on avait essayé de le ménager, de faire en sorte qu'il se sente inclus, mais en groupe... Il ne pouvait en être autrement...

Izaya les fixa longuement. Ils s'étaient tous rapprochés depuis le temps. En avaient-il seulement conscience ? Izaya l'ignorait. Mais une chose était sûre : ils avaient avancé ensemble dans une toute autre direction que lui. Depuis que les conversations s'étaient lancées, il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans le noir, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans la lumière. Ça n'avait rien d'agréable, mais il devait prendre sur lui. C'était sans doute normal... Après deux ans d'absence, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à être pleinement intégré dans leur conversation. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'était déjà avant son départ en plus...

Buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre sans alcool – Shinra y avait veillé – ses yeux se posèrent sur Shizu-chan. C'était étrange de le voir être aussi près, sans... sans qu'il ne le regarde. C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait. Même au restaurant, l'autre fois, Izaya avait senti son regard se poser dans son dos. Mais ici... rien. Shizuo discutait tranquillement avec Vorona, sans même faire attention à lui. C'était normal. Il ne devait pas mal le prendre. _C'était normal_. Izaya ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase dans sa tête. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il sentait la jalousie lui ronger le cœur. Ça recommençait. Exactement comme avant. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Merde, ça faisait longtemps que Shizu-chan ne l'avait pas vue, c'était son amie... Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il le délaisse pour elle. D'autant plus qu'il ne lui devait rien. Shizu-chan n'était pas son ami. Izaya inspira profondément. Il détestait tellement Vorona. Cette femme qui s'était interposée entre eux lors de leur dernier combat. Comme si elle en avait le droit ! Comme si elle valait quelque chose ! Non... Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ce genre de sentiments. Il valait plus que ça. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne...

Lorsque Shinra déclara qu'il devait aller vérifier le repas, il sauta sur l'occasion. Il lui proposa de le faire à sa place, avec un sourire qui ne pouvait tromper le médecin illégal. Pourtant, ce dernier acquiesça sans rien dire. Izaya attrapa alors ses béquilles et se leva. Il s'éloigna dans la cuisine, sans faire attention aux autres. Il avait besoin d'espace. Une fois dans la pièce, il ouvrit la fenêtre et inspira l'air frais. Fermant les yeux, il tâcha de retrouver son calme. Il ne devait pas céder à ses pulsions. Il n'allait pas être en colère contre cette femme. Shizu-chan parlait avec qui il voulait. Il n'avait aucune raison de se montrer jaloux. Et même s'il avait du mal à trouver sa place dans cette soirée, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il n'en avait pas. Il devait juste... se montrer un peu plus patient. Il ne s'était pas attendu, de toute façon, à ce que tout fonctionne à merveilles, alors c'était bon... c'était bon...

Des bruits se firent entendre dans son dos. S'attendant à voir Shinra, Izaya se retourna et marqua un arrêt. C'était Tom. L'homme le regarda avec un regard indéchiffrable, avant de s'avancer vers lui. Izaya ne craignait pas une altercation avec l'autre homme, mais il restait tout de même sur ses gardes. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait au juste ?

« Je ne pensais pas avoir une occasion de te parler ce soir, marmonna-t-il. Alors, je ne vais pas passer à côté.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'un collecteur de dettes aurait bien à me dire ? »

Sur ces mots, Izaya afficha un sourire narquois. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser intimider par lui.

« Je crois que tu le sais, reprit Tom sur un ton tranquille. On n'a jamais eu de problème, tous les deux. Du moins, pas directement. Et, entre nous, je préfèrerais que ça continue comme ça. »

Izaya se contenta de le regarder. Il était toujours sur ses gardes, mais il se sentait, également, de plus en plus amusé. C'était tellement cliché. Dans quelques secondes, à tous les coups, Tom allait lui faire des menaces à peine voilées.

« Seulement, Shizuo est mon ami. Et s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne vais pas rester aussi gentil. »

Et voilà, gagné.

« Je ne te trouve pas si gentil que ça, se moqua alors Izaya. Et si tu veux mon avis, Shizuo n'a pas besoin de ta protection.

— Je sais ce dont tu es capable... Tu ne sais répandre que la souffrance autour de toi. Je ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu aies changé, mais ça fait du bien à Shizuo de croire le contraire. Alors, je respecte ses décisions, mais-

— Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, le coupa Izaya avec un sourire moqueur. Venir me voir derrière son dos pour me menacer... Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle respecter ses décisions. »

Tom plissa les yeux. De nature plutôt calme, son visage ne changea pas beaucoup d'expression, mais Izaya sentait qu'il l'avait énervé malgré tout. Et c'était plutôt amusant.

« Tu as une vision tellement tordue de la réalité que je me moque pas mal de ton avis. » finit par répondre Tom.

Izaya laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant. Mais alors qu'il voulut répliquer, il fut coupé par une voix grave qui s'éleva à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Le regard d'Izaya se tourna directement vers Shizu-chan. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils, ce qui envoya de désagréables frissons dans tout son corps. Shizuo semblait mécontent... Avait-il entendu leur conversation... ? Etait-il fâché sur lui... ? Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent et il fut incapable de lui répondre.

« Une simple conversation, rien d'important. »

La réponse de Tom ne sembla pas satisfaire Shizuo. Il y eut un petit silence désagréable, avant que Tom ne finisse par soupirer. Sans un mot, il choisit alors de quitter la cuisine et de retourner au salon. Resté seul avec Shizuo, Izaya se tendit encore plus. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux béquilles qui l'aidaient à rester debout. Ce n'était pas rationnel... Shizuo n'allait pas s'énerver pour si peu... Il le lui avait déjà prouvé... Mais, malgré tout, Izaya ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Il détestait voir cette expression de colère sur le visage de Shizuo. Même si c'était léger, c'était quand même là... Lorsque le blond s'approcha de lui, Izaya dût se faire violence pour ne pas reculer.

« Il ne t'a pas blessé ? »

Izaya cligna des yeux, surpris par sa question. Alors qu'il pensait que Shizuo serait fâché sur lui, il semblait étrangement plus en colère contre Tom.

« Non. Il en faut plus que ça pour me blesser. »

Izaya se força à sourire, mais Shizuo ne semblait pas dupe. Cependant, alors que le silence revenait, le regard de Shizuo changea. Il devint plus... doux ? Izaya n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui. C'était la première fois que Shizuo le regardait de cette manière. Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi...

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir debout. Tu t'en sors bien avec les béquilles. »

Izaya se rendit alors compte qu'effectivement c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ses béquilles devant Shizuo. Avant, ça lui aurait directement sauté aux yeux... pouvoir enfin être au même niveau que lui... mais là... il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte... Comme si cette différence n'avait plus eu autant d'importance... Parce que Shizuo avait déjà réussi à le faire se sentir à sa hauteur... Mais il avait du mal à s'en réjouir comme il aurait dû, parce que...

« Ah mais qu'est-ce que vous faites au juste ? »

La voix amusée de Shinra retentit derrière eux. Sans même faire attention à eux, ce dernier se dirigea vers les fourneaux et coupa les taques.

« Heureusement que tu devais t'en occuper, se moqua-t-il en regardant Izaya. Allez, retournez vous assoir. On va manger. »

Izaya et Shizuo s'éloignèrent alors. Avec une pointe d'amertume, Izaya le regarde s'installer à table aux côtés de Vorona. Tom lui jeta un coup d'oeil, avant de faire semblant de rien. Izaya s'installa à son tour, quelques chaises plus loin. Avec surprise, il vit Mikado prendre la chaise juste à côté de lui.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée ? lui demanda ce dernier.

— Oui.

— Je te trouve un peu en retrait... »

L'air de Mikado ne lui plaisait pas. C'était un mélange de pitié et de « je te l'avais bien dit ». Izaya sourit néanmoins.

« Tout se passe bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. » railla-t-il.

Mikado ne répondit pas. Peu après, Shinra revint avec les plats et tout le monde finit par s'installer à table. Le repas commença. Contrairement à l'apéritif, c'était plus facile pour Izaya de ne pas être mêlé aux conversations. Il avait de quoi s'occuper avec la nourriture qui remplissait son assiette. Ceci dit, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il ne fut pas laissé longtemps de côté. En effet, Mikado reprit la parole après quelques minutes.

« Alors, tu n'as plus besoin de fauteuil roulant maintenant ? »

Il avait l'air de s'intéresser réellement à sa situation. Izaya avala lentement, avant de lui répondre.

« Seulement pour les trajets les plus courts.

— C'est déjà pas mal, jugea Mikado. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire quand tu auras terminé ta rééducation ? On raconte que tu vas retourner travailler avec Shiki. »

Izaya eut du mal à se retenir de rire. Ah, on racontait vraiment ça ?

« Et où as-tu entendu cette information ?

— ... Je sais où il faut écouter, c'est tout.

— Tu recommences à t'intéresser à ce monde là ? sourit Izaya. Je pensais que tu en avais fini avec tout ça. »

Mikado rougit légèrement, mal à l'aise. En face de lui, Anri lui lança un regard pénétrant.

« Ça ne m'intéresse plus, finit par répondre Mikado. Je suis juste curieux.

— Peut-être devrions-nous parler d'autres choses, intervint alors Anri avant de se tourner vers Izaya. C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Tu vas vraiment t'en aller quand tu iras mieux ?

— Tout à fait. Ikebukuro ne m'intéresse plus. Les gens ici ont perdu de leur saveur. »

Il jeta un regard moqueur à Mikado. Ah, il n'y avait pas à dire, mais il se sentait mieux à présent. Il entendait vaguement le bruit des autres conversations, mais il n'y faisait guère attention. Il prenait plutôt plaisir à retrouver sa place auprès de ce cher Mikado et d'Anri. Son plaisir était décuplé par le regard noir que ne cessait de lui envoyer Kida, assis juste à côté de son ami.

« Où est-ce que tu vas vivre ? » demanda Mikado.

Izaya ne savait pas si cette question représentait un réel intérêt pour lui, juste une façon de faire la conversation ou encore un piège qu'il voulait lui tendre (toutes les informations étaient bonnes à prendre et ça, Mikado l'avait bien compris depuis le temps). Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Sa plus grande menace n'était pas un adolescent – jeune adulte – au tendance suicidaire.

« A Yokohama. Je vis là-bas depuis un moment et j'y retournerai bientôt.

— Tant mieux, souffla méchamment Kida.

— Tu as quelque chose à dire ? sourit Izaya avec malice.

— Oui... Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Tu devrais voir que tu déranges, que personne ne veut de toi ! »

Sa voix s'éleva, interrompant les autres conversations.

« Cette façon dont tu as de te montrer en spectacle, ça m'avait manqué, ricana Izaya.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi les autres font semblant de te tolérer, cria alors Kida, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi ! On te déteste tous ici ! Ce serait bien que tu le comprennes enfin pour nous foutre la paix !

— Et si tu la fermais ? »

Ces derniers mots claquèrent dans l'air, les surprenant tous. La voix remplie de colère de Shizuo avait figée tout le monde. Kida le regarda avec un air ahuri, incapable de lui répondre.

« On est là pour passer une bonne soirée, grogna l'ancien barman. Si t'es pas capable de te retenir, fiche le camp. »

Son regard se fit plus dur. Il observa longuement Kida qui eut du mal à déglutir. L'ambiance était tendue. Le jeune blond ne bougea pas, mais resta silencieux. Shinra se racla alors la gorge et repartit dans sa conversation avec Tom, Kadota et Celty d'une voix plus forte que nécessaire. Petit à petit, les discussions se relancèrent. Mais Izaya eut du mal à les rejoindre. Il sentait un nœud désagréable s'emparer de son estomac. Shizu-chan avait pris sa défense... Mais ça n'avait rien de plaisant... Il pouvait se défendre lui-même. Autrefois, il se serait moqué de l'ancien barman et il se serait servi de lui. Mais la situation était bien trop concrète que pour qu'il n'y parvienne. Il ne voulait pas se trouver dans la position de celui qu'il fallait protéger. Il ne voulait pas être faible. Il repensa, malgré lui, au coup de téléphone qu'il avait reçu... Faible... Il l'était déjà... Peut-être que c'était sa place désormais...

Il finit alors son repas, n'écoutant même pas la conversation entre Mikado et Anri. Quand il eut terminé, il prit ses béquilles et quitta la pièce. Mais à peine fut-il arrivé dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres qu'il fut rattrapé par Shinra.

« Où vas-tu ?

— Dans ma chambre, répondit Izaya sans le regarder. Je suis fatigué.

— Et tu t'en vas comme ça ? Ecoute... Ne fais pas attention à ce que dit Kida. Tu sais bien que c'est faux.

— Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'il a dit.

— Alors reste...

— Personne ne fera attention à mon absence, se força à sourire Izaya. Retourne profiter de ta soirée, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer. »

Shinra le regarda, plus que sceptique, avant de soupirer.

« Très bien. Mais ne fais pas n'importe quoi.

— Comme si c'était mon genre. » se moqua Izaya.

Shinra préféra ne pas commenter. Il lui lança un regard significatif, puis s'éloigna. Izaya put enfin rejoindre sa chambre. Là, il se laissa presque tomber sur le lit avec plaisir. Il n'avait pas totalement menti à Shinra, il était épuisé. Complètement épuisé. Toute la tension quitta son corps. A force de jouer la comédie et de se plaire à retrouver son ancien rôle, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait été stressé à ce point. Il inspira profondément. C'était une mauvaise journée. Une de celles qu'il voulait juste oublier à tout jamais... Il se sentait tellement vide et... triste... Ce coup de fil... Cette sensation d'être mis à l'écart, de ne plus avoir aucun lien avec eux et l'attitude de Shizuo... Tout ça jouait contre lui. Comme si la vie voulait lui rappeler qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être le même qu'autrefois, même s'il y voulait y croire de toutes ses forces, même s'il essayait... Et tout ça était... terriblement épuisant...

* * *

De son côté, resté à table, Shizuo n'avait rien raté du départ d'Izaya. Fronçant les sourcils, il l'avait regardé s'éloigner avec une seule envie en tête, celle d'aller le rattraper. Mais il avait pris sur lui lorsqu'il avait vu Shinra partir à son tour. Ouais, le médecin illégal était mieux placé que lui pour aller le voir...

Une tension désagréable parasitait ses épaules. Shizuo avait essayé de n'avoir aucune attente envers cette soirée, mais, malgré tout, il se sentait déçu. Elle ne se passait pas comme il le souhaitait. Dès le départ, il s'était senti terriblement maladroit. Il aurait aimé s'assoir auprès d'Izaya, mais il ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence. Et encore moins celle de Vorona. Mais en s'éloignant de lui, il n'avait eu pas l'impression d'être à sa place. Il avait tenté de s'y faire malgré tout. Ils étaient à plusieurs, c'était normal qu'il ne parle pas forcément avec Izaya. Mais alors qu'il avait essayé de rattraper le temps perdu avec Vorona, son esprit n'avait cessé de penser à Izaya. Il l'avait observé de temps en temps. Ça n'avait pas eu l'air d'aller. Enfin, Izaya n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir peur – c'était déjà ça – mais il ne parlait pas. Shizuo aurait aimé l'inclure dans ses conversations, mais il n'avait pas su comment faire sans paraître maladroit. Et puis, était-ce une bonne idée ? Il s'était posé la question. Tout était tellement bizarre entre eux. C'était une chose de prendre soin de lui lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'à deux, c'en était une autre d'en faire de même lorsque tous ses amis étaient autour de lui. Alors, il n'avait rien fait.

Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu se lever pour aller dans la cuisine, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort. Izaya était débout... Il marchait avec des béquilles... Shizuo savait qu'il avait fait beaucoup de progrès. Izaya lui en avait parlé au téléphone, mais bêtement, Shizuo n'avait pas pensé qu'il n'utiliserait pas son fauteuil roulant ce soir. Alors cette vision... Cette vision avait été plaisante. Elle avait été la preuve flagrante que la situation avançait réellement. Cependant, quand Shizuo avait vu Tom se lever à son tour, son plaisir avait éclaté d'un coup... Son envie de le protéger avait repris le dessus... Et ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il avait entendu les horribles phrases que Kida lui sortait. Il n'avait alors pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Merde, il savait très bien qu'Izaya avait déjà tendance à croire en ces conneries ! Il ne fallait pas que cet enfoiré le fasse à nouveau douter !

Honnêtement, Shizuo avait cru qu'il avait réussi à calmer la situation, mais lorsqu'il avait vu Izaya partir, il avait compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Et maintenant, il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour rattraper les dégâts avec lui, il ne voulait surtout pas d'un énième retour en arrière. Alors, quand Shinra revint seul à table, Shizuo sut qu'il ne pourrait pas profiter de la soirée s'il restait inactif. S'excusant rapidement auprès de Vorona, il se leva à son tour et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Le chemin vers la chambre d'Izaya lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, il avait tout défoncé pour s'en prendre à lui... Quel idiot il avait été ! Mais c'était différent maintenant. Il ne devrait pas se montrer aussi nerveux... Pourtant, sa main trembla légèrement lorsqu'il frappa à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes, avant d'entendre un faible « entrez ». Il s'exécuta alors et pénétra dans la pièce, essayant de rester le plus calme possible, éloignant les images qui lui revenaient en tête. Merde... Il espérait qu'Izaya ne repensait pas à tout ça, lui non plus...

Ce dernier était assis sur le lit et le regarda, légèrement surpris. Les mains serrés sur son pantalon démontrait son malaise, mais il força malgré tout un sourire sur son visage.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de me suivre aujourd'hui, Shizu-chan... »

Shizuo passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ouais. T'as pas l'air en forme. Si c'est à cause de cet enflure de Kadi... !

— Kida, corrigea Izaya avec un léger sourire. Tu pourrais quand même retenir son nom.

— On s'en fiche de son nom. »

Shizuo n'avait jamais pris la peine de retenir le nom des personnes qui ne l'intéressaient pas... C'était bien ce que lui avait dit Izaya au restaurant, non ? Eh bien, c'était vrai, et pour le coup, il s'en fichait pas mal.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de lui, finit par répondre Izaya.

— Donc, il y a bien quelque chose, grogna Shizuo. C'est moi ? »

Izaya retint un soupir.

« Pourquoi ça aurait un rapport avec toi?

— ... Parce que je continue de penser que tu ne voulais peut-être pas de moi ce soir. Peut-être que c'était trop tôt. Sans parler de Vorona... Vu ce qui s'est passé, on n'aurait pas dû venir.

— Ce n'est pas ça, Shizu-chan.

— Alors c'est quoi? »

Izaya joua nerveusement avec ses doigts, les yeux baissés. Il n'en avait encore parlé à personne. Il pensait même garder ça pour lui, mais il avait sous-estimé l'effet que cette nouvelle avait eu sur lui.

« J'ai refait des examens récemment... Les résultats sont arrivés aujourd'hui. »

Shizuo se tendit à ces mots. Merde, il avait pensé à tout, sauf à ça. Mais... il ne comprenait pas. En quoi cela pourrait-il être un problème ? Izaya remarchait de mieux en mieux. Ce n'était pas possible que, tout d'un coup, il n'y arrive plus. Alors... où était le souci ?

« D'après mon médecin, commença lentement Izaya, la rééducation se passe bien, mais... mais il reste sur son avis de départ. Je ne serai plus capable de courir. »

Plus capable de... courir... ? Shizuo se figea complètement. Quoi ? Mais... ça n'avait aucun sens... S'il pouvait marcher, il pouvait courir, non... ?

« Je le savais, reprit Izaya d'une voix de plus en plus basse. On me l'avait toujours dit, mais... Je ne sais pas. Quelque part, je pensais que ce n'était que des mots. Que le jour où je reprendrais réellement la rééducation, ça fonctionnerait. Mais visiblement, je me suis trompé. »

Il afficha un sourire forcé qui se transforma en grimace. Il passa ses bras autour de lui, sans s'en rendre compte, dans une étreinte rassurante. Maintenant qu'il l'avait dit à haute voix, la réalité de ces mots le frappait de plein fouet. Il avait essayé d'y faire abstraction toute la soirée, se persuadant que ça n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça... Mais ça lui était revenu en pleine face lorsque Shizuo l'avait défendu. Tout avait changé... Et peut-être qu'il devait juste s'y habituer, l'accepter au lieu de le refuser.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non, il était hors de question qu'il craque devant Shizuo. Il se mordit violemment l'intérieur de ses joues. La tête basse, il inséra également ses ongles dans sa peau, se blessant malgré son habit.

Shizuo l'observa, se sentant démuni. Il ne supportait de le voir comme ça. Il pouvait ressentir toute sa détresse. Sans réfléchir, Shizuo s'avança vers lui et tendit la main pour lui toucher le bras. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'Izaya eut un mouvement de recul. Leurs regards se croisèrent, surpris pour Shizuo, méfiant pour Izaya. Shizuo laissa alors retomber son bras le long de son corps. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il était stupide. Même s'ils avaient bien avancé, Izaya n'était pas prêt pour ça.

Shizuo avait tendance à oublier la peur que le brun ressentait encore pour lui. Il était vraiment ridicule. Il marmonna alors des mots d'excuse. Izaya ne répondit pas, mais Shizuo voyait que son regard n'était toujours pas posé. Toute sa posture montrait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. L'ancien barman craignit un instant qu'il ne fasse une crise de panique, mais la respiration d'Izaya, bien que plus rapide, ne s'emballa pas.

« Tu devrais rejoindre les autres. » murmura-t-il.

Shizuo fronça les sourcils. C'était bien là une habitude qu'il détestait chez la puce; cette manie de rejeter les autres au moment même où il avait le plus besoin d'eux.

Voyant que Shizuo ne bougeait pas, Izaya lui lança un regard le plus neutre possible.

« Tu n'as pas souvent l'occasion d'être avec Vorona, reprit-il à voix basse. Vas-y, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Izaya essaya de dire ces phrases de façon sincère, sans aucune animosité. Il voulait le penser, même si c'était loin d'être le cas.

« Sauf que c'est avec toi que je veux être en ce moment, pas avec elle. »

Ces mots furent suivis d'un long silence. Shizuo, lui-même, fut surpris par sa phrase. Il l'avait dit avant même d'y réfléchir. Il était mal à l'aise par ces propres mots, mais au final, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'il les ait prononcés parce qu'il le pensait réellement.

Le silence se poursuivit sans qu'aucun des deux ne viennent l'interrompre. Shizuo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre... Izaya ne pouvait plus courir... et c'était de sa faute... S'il ne l'avait pas frappé aussi fort... non, s'il ne l'avait pas frappé tout court. Si sa colère ne s'était pas emparée de lui, s'il avait réussi à se contrôler, ... Non, ce n'était pas le moment de se flageller. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait, il gèrerait ça plus tard. Le plus important, maintenant, c'était de s'occuper d'Izaya.

« On s'en fout de l'avis des médecins, déclara-t-il alors d'une voix forte. Ils se trompent tout le temps, de toute manière. »

Izaya le regarda, étonné.

« C'est vrai, reprit Shizuo. Le nombre de fois où ils disent à quelqu'un qu'il ne pourra plus marcher et en fait il y arrive !

— Ce sont des belles histoires qu'on aime raconter, mais ça n'arrive pas aussi souvent que ça.

— On s'en fout ! Ce sera pareil pour toi. Tu vas recourir. Même si ça prend du temps, tu le feras ! »

Même si Izaya ne partageait pas la certitude de Shizuo, ses mots lui firent du bien. Il se détendit légèrement. Shizuo faisait de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral et... il devait bien reconnaître que ça marchait... un peu... Il inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas se laisser autant aller... Parce que même si c'était vrai, même s'il ne pouvait plus recourir, ce n'était pas son problème pour l'instant. Il devait d'abord se concentrer sur la marche... Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à prendre plus de recul sur tout ça... Arrêter de se sentir faible dès que les évènements n'allaient pas de le sens qu'il voulait... Oui, ce serait tellement bien s'il arrivait à le faire... Parce qu'il savait que sa réaction avait été exagérée lorsque Shizuo l'avait défendu... Ça ne prouvait pas qu'il était faible... Malgré lui, Izaya dut se répéter sans cesse cette phrase dans sa tête pour réussir à y croire un peu... Mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment... Cependant, le brun savait qu'il y avait d'autres moyens pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas si faible que ça...

Alors que le silence était revenu s'installer entre eux deux, Izaya se mit à observer Shizuo. Il fixa chaque trait du blond. La peur était toujours là, tapie à l'intérieur de lui, mais elle n'était plus aussi forte... Elle était prête à se répandre dans tout son corps au moindre signe d'agressivité, mais pour l'instant, elle se tenait plutôt tranquille. Il inspira alors profondément. Shizuo était toujours debout, face à lui, et... cette différence de posture commençait à être dérangeante.

« Tu peux t'assoir tu sais... » finit-il par murmurer.

Shizuo écarquilla les yeux à cette phrase. Avait-il bien entendu... ? Mais... où est-ce qu'Izaya voulait qu'il s'asseye au juste... ? Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce et tombèrent sur la chaise de bureau un peu plus loin. Il s'avança alors vers elle, mais fut arrêté par la voix d'Izaya.

« Tu peux venir ici... »

Il plaça une main sur le lit, à ses côtés. Shizuo hésita. Le lit n'était si grand que ça... Il allait être fort proche d'Izaya. Il lui jeta un regard hésitant, mais vu le manque de réaction du brun, il s'approcha de lui et s'assit. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Shizuo ne se sentait clairement pas à l'aise.

De son côté, Izaya essayait de garder sa respiration la plus calme possible. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent, mais il parvenait à garder le contrôle. Il fixait les yeux de Shizuo et n'y décelait aucune fureur. Il se raccrochait alors à leurs derniers moments ensemble, à tout ce que Shizuo lui avait dit... et quand des images de leur dernier combat lui revinrent en mémoire, il eut du mal à l'associer au blond qui lui faisait face. Les mains tremblantes, Izaya tentait, malgré tout, de garder le contrôle.

« ... Je voudrais que tu finisses le geste que tu as commencé tout à l'heure. »

Shizuo le regarda sans comprendre. Fronçant les sourcils, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes, avant de réaliser à quoi faisait référence Izaya. Il déglutit alors nerveusement.

« Tu es sûr ?

— Oui. »

Non... Il n'est pas aussi sûr que ça, mais il voulait au moins tenter... Il ferma alors les yeux et attendit. Son corps était tendu, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de ça... A chaque fois que Shizuo avait réussi à le toucher jusqu'ici, c'était pour lui faire du mal. Son esprit s'en souvenait aussi bien que son corps, alors qu'il se figeait, prêt à ressentir de la douleur à tout instant. Mais il fallait qu'il passe au-dessus de ça. Seulement, les secondes s'écoulaient et rien ne vint. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que Shizuo n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il l'interrogea alors du regard.

« ... Je ne peux pas faire ça, finit par marmonner ce dernier.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes vraiment pourquoi ? »

Shizuo laissa échapper un rire dénué de tout humour. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent ensuite, tandis que son regard devint honteux.

« J'ai peur de te faire du mal à nouveau. »

Izaya resta silencieux en entendant sa réponse. Ah... Ils en étaient toujours au même point alors... Malgré toutes leurs avancées, Izaya avait toujours peur de lui et Shizuo craignait toujours de le blesser. Ils n'y arriveraient pas s'ils continuaient comme ça. Ils allaient devoir franchir cette barrière ensemble. Et pour une fois, ... il allait devoir faire le premier pas de lui-même, de sa propre initiative, sans attendre d'être mis au pied du mur.

La gorge nouée, il essaya de stabiliser les mouvements de son cœur lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Est-ce que je peux le faire ? Est-ce que moi, je peux te toucher ? »

Shizuo fut tellement surpris par sa demande qu'il resta figé quelques secondes. Puis, comme un automate, il hocha lentement la tête. Il ne craignait pas qu'Izaya sorte un couteau de nulle part, pourtant il restait méfiant lorsqu'il vit ses doigts s'approcher de lui. Il avait trop eu l'habitude de se méfier de lui. C'était tellement étrange d'agir d'une autre façon.

Les doigts tremblant légèrement, Izaya continua d'avancer et finit par toucher le poignet de Shizuo. Il ne fit que le frôler au départ, avant de poser un peu plus franchement sa main dessus. Il avait l'horrible impression que son cœur était remonté dans sa gorge. Sa vue se fit également plus floue. Pourtant, il continua de se battre contre lui-même. Il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant. Il voulait réapprendre à son corps et à son esprit qu'il n'y avait pas de danger à toucher Shizu-chan. Il remonta alors lentement le long de son bras. Izaya se concentrait tellement pour ne pas céder à la peur qu'il ne remarqua pas le trouble du blond.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous le toucher d'Izaya. Merde, est-ce que la puce se rendait compte à quel point... à quel point son geste était presque intime ? Ça le rendait mal à l'aise... Depuis quand ne l'avait-on pas touché comme ça ? Cela faisait une éternité... Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Cette proximité... Elle lui faisait ressentir de drôles d'émotions... Il avait envie qu'Izaya continue à le toucher de la sorte, mais en même temps, il était fortement dérangé par ses propres pensées.

Izaya, lui, continua de remonter jusqu'à ce que ses doigts glissent sur le cou de Shizuo. Il croisa alors son regard et s'arrêta, intrigué. Jamais encore Shizuo ne l'avait regardé de cette manière-là. Il n'y avait pas de colère, ni même de douceur, plus de... plus de la confusion... Izaya crut même déceler une once de peur, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il éloigna lentement sa main, à regret. Ils s'observèrent un instant, presque aussi confus l'un que l'autre.

« ... Tu peux continuer si tu veux, finit par marmonner Shizuo.

— Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise.

— Ce n'est rien. Vas-y. »

Izaya remit alors sa main sur le bras du blond. Il tremblait toujours un peu, anxieux, mais il fut content de la tournure des évènements. C'était lui qui touchait Shizuo et non l'inverse. C'était lui qui avait le contrôle. Tout se passerait bien...

« On ne dirait pas que tu as autant de force, comme ça, rigola-t-il doucement.

— On me le dit souvent... »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Le cœur de Shizuo rata alors un battement. Merde... Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche d'Izaya et c'était... particulièrement perturbant. En réalité, Shizuo n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile. Il n'aimait pas toucher les gens parce qu'il avait toujours peur de leur faire du mal involontairement. Comme il n'aimait pas être proche des autres, il avait rarement été touché. Mais là... ce touché était hésitant, presque doux. Loin de l'image qu'il avait d'Izaya, mais ça lui plaisait. S'il n'avait pas autant craint de lui faire du mal, de lui faire peur, Shizuo l'aurait pris dans ses bras...

Putain, mais d'où lui sortait une telle envie ? C'était incompréhensible. Et pourtant, elle était bel et bien là. Il voulait sentir Izaya contre lui, le rassurer... Il voulait que sa force soit, pour une fois, synonyme de protection et non d'agression. Cependant, il prit sur lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. Ils n'avaient pas ce genre de relation... Ils ne l'auraient jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des bruits sur la porte. Izaya et Shizuo se figèrent, tandis que Shinra entra dans la pièce. Il les regarda, vaguement surpris, avant d'afficher un petit sourire.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, mais le dessert est servi. C'est Celty qui l'a fait, alors vous êtes priés de venir le goûter. »

Shizuo se leva presque aussitôt, gêné que Shinra les ait surpris dans cette position. Essayant de faire bonne figure, il se tourna alors vers Izaya.

« Tu viens aussi ? »

Izaya eut envie de répondre non, mais l'idée de retrouver la solitude de sa chambre ne l'emballait étrangement pas. Cet étrange moment qu'il avait passé avec Shizuo avait chassé ses sombres pensées. Il acquiesça alors et reprit ses béquilles. Il se redressa et suivit Shizuo. En passant devant Shinra, il ne put manquer son sourire légèrement moqueur. Il fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas du tout son air. Ils retournèrent tous les trois dans le salon. Izaya tenta de faire abstraction des regards qu'il sentait sur lui.

Shinra proposa alors de s'installer dans les canapés. Izaya fut surpris lorsque Shizuo s'installa à ses côtés. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur, pour être sûr que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Izaya acquiesça légèrement.

La nouvelle position de Shizuo entraina plus qu'un simple changement de place. Contrairement au début de la soirée, Izaya se sentit intégré aux conversations. Kida lui lançait encore des regards furieux, mais il n'osait plus lui parler en présence de Shizuo. Vorona, en revanche, s'installa à sa droite et commença à lui parler, tandis que Shizuo était plongé dans une conversation avec Tom.

Izaya fut surpris de la voir lui parler de façon totalement normale. Aucune menace, aucune mention de leur passé. Elle avait essayé de le tuer et, pourtant, c'était comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Izaya était sûr que ce n'était même pas voulu. Qu'elle était comme ça, tout simplement.

Elle commença à commenter le dessert de Celty et, sans aucune raison apparente, elle se mit à détailler les pâtisseries en Russie. Elle y apportait tant de détails insignifiants qu'Izaya se sentit immédiatement fasciné par sa façon de raisonner.

« Tu parles toujours comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il alors. Tu penses que ça intéresse vraiment les gens ?

— Je pense qu'ils préfèrent ça aux moqueries. »

Izaya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Finalement, Vorona se montrait plus intéressante que prévu, même s'il ne l'aimait toujours pas. Seulement, vu qu'elle était amie avec Shizuo, il voulait bien faire un effort. D'autant plus, qu'étrangement, elle réveillait en lui sa fascination pour les humains. Elle était tellement différente. C'était amusant de discuter avec quelqu'un comme elle. Et tellement étrange en même temps... cette conversation banale n'avait aucun sens au vu de leur passé. Sans doute que c'était ça aussi qui amusait tant Izaya. Vorona ne semblait pas avoir la moindre idée de la façon dont fonctionnaient les interactions sociales. Izaya aurait tellement pu s'amuser avec elle. La haine qu'il ressentait pour elle le poussait même à vouloir relancer ses petites expériences. Mais le regard de Shizuo qu'il sentait posé sur lui l'en empêchait. Il ne tenait pas à gâcher ce moment...

Petit à petit, alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement son dessert, il se glissa dans plusieurs conversations. Il eut même l'occasion de discuter avec Saburo, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé très souvent jusqu'ici... Son sentiment de mal-être s'était finalement éloigné. Grâce à sa conversation avec Shizuo, mais surtout grâce à l'attitude du blond, il se sentait mieux... Il pourrait peut-être recourir. Mais, dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas un problème pour maintenant... Le plus important, c'était qu'aux côtés de Shizuo, il se sentait enfin pleinement intégré au groupe. Ce sentiment était bien aidé par le fait que Kida avait décidé de l'ignorer totalement...

La soirée se finit donc beaucoup mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. A plus de minuit passée, les invités se mirent en route. Tom s'en alla avec Vorona. Il le salua du bout des lèvres, tandis que Vorona se montra plus explicite, bien que plus formelle. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Shizuo qui voulait aider Shinra et Celty à ranger.

« Laisse, on s'en occupe. »

Shinra lui fit un étrange clin d'oeil et s'éloigna dans la cuisine avec Celty. Shizuo soupira et se tourna vers Izaya.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

— Oui... »

Pour une fois, il ne mentait pas tout à fait.

« J'ai vu que tu avais parlé avec Vorona...

— Oui, elle est... intéressante. »

Shizuo fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant ces mots. Même si le ton était plutôt léger, il avait l'impression de retrouver là un peu de l'ancien Izaya. Mais à cette constatation, aucune colère ne vint l'envahir. Il restait juste méfiant.

« Bien... Je vais y aller alors... »

Il n'avait pas réellement envie de partir, mais rien ne justifiait encore sa présence. Izaya acquiesça. Ils se regardèrent un moment et Izaya comprit. Il comprit la demande silencieuse de Shizuo.

« On peut se revoir bientôt si tu veux. Je t'appellerai. »

Shizuo acquiesça, content, et finit par s'en aller après quelques minutes. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Izaya ne tarda pas non plus. Après avoir salué Shinra et Celty, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il se changea rapidement et rejoignit avec plaisir les chaudes couvertures de son lit. La soirée était passée tellement vite... Elle n'avait pas été sans accro, mais finalement, ça n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour retrouver sa place parmi eux. Il n'avait pas su beaucoup parler avec eux. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas si mal pour une première... Kida avait été insupportable, mais qu'importe... Tout s'était bien passé avec les autres... et surtout avec Shizuo... Les yeux grands ouverts, Izaya sut qu'il allait avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas à cause de la peur, mais parce qu'il ne cessait de penser à ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce même. Il avait enfin réussi à toucher Shizuo. Et il l'avait fait sans céder la panique. Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit : qu'allait-il ressentir, lui, le jour où Shizuo le toucherait à son tour... ?

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! Merci d'être toujours là pour cette longue histoire. La suite viendra d'ici 15 jours et cette fois-ci, c'est une certitude :).

A bientôt !


	22. Rendez-vous au parc

Hello, c'est avec plaisir que je vous retrouve pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je renoue enfin avec une parution régulière (même si, techniquement, j'aurais dû poster hier, mais la correction a pris plus de temps que prévu ;p). Merci d'être toujours là sur cette histoire, vos commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir, tout comme le nombre de vues. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette histoire est toujours lue malgré ces derniers mois difficiles.

J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes.

Enchanté : J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire tant vos mots m'ont touchée. Un tel commentaire, c'est... vraiment émouvant pour moi de le lire. Je vous remercie sincèrement de m'avoir laissé ces mots. Nul doute que je viendrai les relire de temps en temps. C'est incroyable pour moi de voir tous vos compliments. J'adore écrire, c'est une vraie passion pour moi, et j'essaye de faire au mieux pour bien gérer les sentiments des personnages. Cette histoire est la plus difficile pour moi à ce niveau-là. Votre commentaire me comble donc vraiment de joie. Je suis tellement contente de savoir que vous appréciez à ce point mes textes, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Alors vraiment, un tout grand merci pour cette merveilleuse review ! Merci de m'avoir donné votre avis. J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira jusqu'au bout !

Personne inconnu : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! C'est vrai qu'on commence doucement à en voir le bout... Allez dis-le clairement, normalement il reste 9 chapitres après celui-ci. Le chiffre n'est pas encore sûr, cependant. Il est possible que certains éléments prennent moins de place (on n'espère pas plus ;p) que ce que je m'imagine sur le papier. Dans tous les cas, l'histoire tournera autour de 30 chapitres. Merci pour tes encouragements ! :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Rendez-vous au parc**

« Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? »

Shinra le surprit avec cette question, le lendemain de la fête. Izaya était en train d'étirer ses jambes dans le salon, prêt à continuer les exercices prescrits par le kiné. Son prochain rendez-vous était dans deux jours et il espérait y voir de réels progrès.

« Je pensais m'entrainer un peu.

— On peut faire les deux. » sourit le médecin illégal.

Izaya le regarda un moment, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu veux que je sorte avec les béquilles ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— ... C'est trop tôt. Je ne sais pas encore marcher longuement avec elles.

— Justement, ça t'entrainera comme ça, continua de sourire Shinra. Et puis, on fera juste un petit tour. On rentrera quand tu seras trop fatigué. »

Izaya tiqua. Il n'avait fait que quelques sorties en fauteuil roulant jusqu'ici et n'était pas encore cent pour cent à l'aise avec ça. Ça lui paraissait donc trop tôt de s'en passer. D'un autre côté, il avait besoin de faire des trajets plus longs avec ses béquilles et faire quinze fois l'aller-retour entre le salon et la chambre n'avait rien de bien plaisant... Pourquoi se bloquait-il autant ? Il avait revu tout le monde à la fête, personne n'avait rien dit sur son état... Personne n'avait rien dit non plus lorsqu'il était sorti plusieurs fois dans la rue en fauteuil. Il ne vivait plus dans l'angoisse de croiser Shizuo dans la rue, même s'il n'était toujours pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de le rencontrer par hasard. Il aimait encore planifier leur rencontre. Mais ça allait. Il sentait qu'il pouvait gérer. Il devrait juste prendre un anxiolytique avant de partir. Et puis, Shinra serait avec lui. Ils n'iraient pas très loin. Il n'avait rien à craindre...

Izaya comprit assez vite qu'il était juste entrain d'essayer de se convaincre. Ses épaules étaient déjà tendues et son estomac noué. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit encore comme ça, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait déjà accomplis ?

« Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, ce n'est pas grave, lui dit alors Shinra avec douceur. On peut attendre.

— J'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre... Donne-moi juste quelques minutes. »

Shinra acquiesça. Izaya retourna alors dans sa chambre, prit son médicament et passa dans la salle de bain. Il vérifia son apparence, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop faible, avant de rejoindre Shinra. Ils s'apprêtèrent à leur aise, puis quittèrent l'appartement.

« Où est Celty au fait ? demanda Izaya, une fois dans l'ascenseur.

— Elle effectue une livraison. Elle est partie tôt ce matin. Ah... C'était pas évident de se lever. Je me suis endormi tard avec cette soirée... »

Malgré sa plainte, Shinra souriait. Il avait passé un bon moment la veille. Mais il n'avait pas été aveugle pour autant. Il avait bien remarqué la mise à l'écart d'Izaya et le comportement possessif de Shizuo. Il aurait aimé les voir plus se mélanger aux autres. Sans doute que c'était encore trop tôt pour ça. Tout le monde avait fait un effort, même Kida au final. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas eu de débordement. Il en était content, d'un côté. Au moins, sa chère Celty avait eu droit à sa soirée. Mais, d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tiquer. Au final, ça n'avait rien eu de très naturel. Izaya restait dans une bulle protectrice fermement gardée par Shizuo. Ce n'était pas le pire développement qui aurait pu arriver, mais ça restait quand même une évolution qui ne plaisait pas à Shinra. Et, comme à son habitude depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Izaya, il était bien décidé à bousculer un peu tout ça...

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'immobilisa au rez-de-chaussée, ils sortirent tous deux et marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Izaya avançait à pas lents. Ses jambes, bien que moins raides, n'avaient pas encore retrouver toute leur souplesse. Les bouger lui demandait donc plus de temps, d'autant plus qu'elles lui paraissaient toujours plus lourdes qu'avant.

Shinra et Izaya commencèrent alors à faire le tour du bâtiment. Shinra s'adapta sans peine au rythme de son ami. Izaya, quant à lui, se concentra sur ses mouvements, essayant surtout de garder l'équilibre. Heureusement, à cette heure de la journée, il y avait peu de monde dans les rues. Et ceux qui y étaient présents ne semblaient pas faire attention à lui.

Les mains dans les poches, Shinra sifflota un moment, avant de sourire. Il paraissait particulièrement en forme. Ce qui, aux yeux d'Izaya du moins, était donc très suspect.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée, hier ? demanda alors le médecin illégal.

— Ça a été. »

La réponse d'Izaya était lente, il attendait de voir où le piège se situait. Avec Shinra, aucune question n'était futile. Pourquoi voulait-il reparler de la soirée ? Tout s'était bien déroulé, non ? Même s'il s'était senti isolé par moment, il avait, malgré tout, passé un moment plus que correct.

« J'ai vu que tu t'étais bien rapproché de Shizuo en tout cas.

— ... J'avance dans ma thérapie. »

Izaya se sentit gêné et cela l'énerva encore plus. Il n'avait aucune gêne à avoir ! Ce que Shinra avait aperçu n'était rien d'autres qu'un progrès. Un progrès énorme. Même si Izaya ressentait encore de la peur au fond de lui, il passait de plus en plus au-dessus. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à analyser dans son comportement envers Shizuo.

« Ah, tu appelles ça une thérapie maintenant ? se moqua Shinra. Alors que tu refuses toujours de voir un professionnel ?

— ... Ça n'a rien avoir, répliqua Izaya. Et je ne refuse pas, c'est juste que... que je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai le cahier et les médicaments. C'est suffisant. »

Shinra lui lança un regard en oblique, visiblement peu convaincu par ses paroles.

« Je ne doute pas que cela t'aide, reprit-il alors. Mais je te l'ai toujours dit, ce ne sera efficace à cent pour cent que le jour où tu accepteras d'aller en thérapie. L'exercice du cahier serait mieux encadré avec un professionnel. Quant aux médicaments... »

Il marqua une pause et le regarda plus franchement.

« Ils sont comme tes béquilles. Ils t'aident à ne pas tomber, mais ils ne te guériront pas.

— Je sais tout ça, tu me l'as déjà dit.

— Pourtant, tu continues à les prendre sans rien faire à côté.

— C'est faux, rétorqua Izaya. Je fais des choses, j'avance. Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi Shinra. »

Ce dernier rigola légèrement. C'était tellement amusant lorsqu'Izaya prononçait une telle phrase. Mais il finit par se calmer, avant de reprendre.

« Bien sûr que tu avances. Tu es fort après tout. Mais le stress post-traumatique laisse des marqueurs profondément ancrés dans l'esprit et dans le corps. Tu peux aller mieux aujourd'hui et rechuter demain parce que tu vis une situation qui te rappelle ton traumatisme de base. Et ça peut être n'importe quoi. Tu pourrais faire une crise de panique devant un poteau de construction.

— Alors, c'était pour ça la promenade, hein ? lâcha Izaya d'un ton acerbe. Tu veux me forcer à aller voir quelqu'un ?

— Ne sois pas énervé, Izaya. Tu m'as demandé de te laisser du temps, de te laisser gérer et je l'ai fait. Seulement, certains éléments m'amènent à penser que ce serait bien que tu le fasses maintenant. »

Izaya tiqua à ces mots. Certains éléments ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ? Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

« Ça n'a aucun sens, Shinra. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de contrôle sur ma peur que maintenant.

— Oui et tu te rapproches de Shizuo. Un peu trop peut-être... »

Izaya arrêta sa marche pour le regarder. Alors là... Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était... C'était n'importe quoi !

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Shinra, siffla-t-il alors. Tu interprètes tout de travers. Je vais mieux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

— Justement... Je pense que tu es prêt pour faire un travail sur toi-même et sur tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Devant le regard sceptique d'Izaya, il soupira et ajouta :

« Pense-y au moins. D'accord ?

— ... Très bien. »

Shinra se força à sourire. Il voulait rester positif pour ne pas braquer son ami, mais tout ça commençait à l'agacer. C'était toujours pareil avec lui. Izaya devait être au pied du mur pour enfin prendre une bonne décision pour lui-même. C'en était fatiguant, réellement. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il savait qu'il ne devait pas insister, sinon ça aurait l'effet contraire. Izaya se braquerait. Ce n'était pas le but. Mais devoir sans cesse ruser, ce n'était pas des plus plaisants. Bon il aimait ça, Shinra n'allait pas mentir, mais il aimerait ne pas avoir à le faire sans arrêt. Enfin... Il devait juste se montrer patient, il savait qu'Izaya finirait par changer d'avis. Que l'idée devait juste faire son chemin dans son esprit. Shinra espérait simplement que cela se ferait en douceur pour l'informateur...

Ce dernier, quant à lui, avait repris sa marche. Lentement, il forçait ses pieds à bouger vers l'avant. Pour l'instant, cela se passait bien alors il voulait continuer à avancer, avant de sentir la fatigue l'envahir. Shinra le suivait, désormais silencieux. Il n'y avait pas de tension entre eux, mais Izaya savait, malgré tout, que Shinra aurait préféré qu'il ait une toute autre réaction... C'était agaçant. Shinra avait peut-être raison, mais Izaya se bloquait toujours. L'idée d'aller voir un psychologue ne l'emballait pas du tout. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir s'en passer. Il allait réellement mieux. Il n'avait quasiment plus de cauchemar. Il contrôlait sa peur. Il avait même réussi à toucher Shizuo. S'il continuait comme ça, il y arriverait, non ? Il n'aurait alors pas besoin de thérapie... Oui, il pouvait gérer ça tout seul...

Rassuré par cette idée, il continua d'avancer. Un pas après l'autre. Ils parvinrent à faire le tour complet du bâtiment. Ils avaient mis un certain temps à le faire, vu la lenteur et les pauses qu'Izaya avait dû prendre, mais ils l'avaient fait. A bout de souffle, Izaya s'assit un instant sur le petit muret extérieur qui longeait l'immeuble. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était en sueur et ses jambes tremblaient.

« Bravo, sourit longuement Shinra. Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais. Ça va ?

— ... Oui... J'ai plus de poumons, mais ça va... »

Izaya sourit, mais sa phrase n'était pas si éloignée que ça de la réalité. Ses mains tremblaient également. Il avait un peu forcé. Il avait tellement eu envie d'y parvenir qu'il n'avait pas écouté son corps.

« Allez, je vais te faire couler un bain quand on sera en haut, ça te fera du bien ! »

Cette perspective encouragea Izaya. Il reprit alors péniblement ses béquilles et se remit en marche. Il avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne. Ses jambes pouvaient à peine le tenir et ses bras avaient du mal à supporter son poids. Sans dire un mot, Shinra vint le soutenir à ses côtés et le déchargea quelque peu.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Shinra lui prépara, comme promis, un bain. Tandis que la baignoire se remplissait, Izaya but un grand verre d'eau, avant d'aller le rejoindre.

« Je vais t'apporter ton fauteuil roulant. Le reste de la journée et même demain, c'est repos. Tu n'utilises que le fauteuil, d'accord ?

— ... Ce rôle de père autoritaire ne te va pas du tout, se moqua Izaya.

— Ce n'est pas drôle... Tu as trop forcé, j'aurais dû être plus attentif. Tu dois laisser tes muscles se reposer. C'est important. On est bien d'accord ?

— Oui, finit par souffler Izaya.

— Parfait. »

Shinra le laissa alors seul. Izaya se déshabilla et entra péniblement dans le bain. La chaleur de l'eau lui fit un bien fou. A travers la porte, il entendit Shinra amener le fauteuil qu'il laissa de l'autre côté. Bien que peu emballé par l'idée de le réutiliser, Izaya devait admettre que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Ses jambes tenaient à peine debout, ses bras ne pouvaient plus rien porter et son dos était douloureux. Il allait devoir se calmer un peu. Pourtant, la fatigue et la douleur n'étaient pas si dérangeantes. Elles étaient la preuve qu'il avançait, que son corps commençait à guérir...

Malgré lui, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Shizuo la veille. Il n'avait encore dit à personne d'autre qu'il ne pourrait plus recourir, mais... il n'était pas persuadé de le faire. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'enfermer dans un diagnostic incertain. Shizuo avait réussi à lui redonner un peu d'espoir. D'autant plus que les paroles de son kiné n'étaient pas à cent pour cent affirmatives. C'était plus une probabilité, la plus grande possibilité. Izaya n'allait pas se laisser abattre par ça. Il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces aux paroles rassurantes de Shizuo. Il allait essayer de courir à nouveau... Enfin, qu'il arrive déjà à marcher sans aucune aide, ce serait déjà bien...

Shinra avait raison, il ne devait pas forcer... Même s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était trop impatient. Il fallait qu'il se calme... Et il allait le faire... Dans l'eau chaude, il commença à se détendre. Ses muscles douloureux appréciaient ce contact. Au bout d'un moment, malheureusement, l'eau commença à refroidir et il sut qu'il devait sortir. Il sollicita son corps douloureux pour sortir de la baignoire, se sécha, se rhabilla, enleva l'eau du bain, puis sortit de la pièce. Il s'assit avec soulagement sur son fauteuil roulant et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Même si l'on était en plein milieu de la journée, il se sentait épuisé par sa sortie. Il décida qu'il méritait bien de faire une sieste. Il se glissa alors dans son lit avec plaisir et s'endormit presqu'aussitôt...

* * *

A la fin de la journée, de l'autre côté du quartier, Shizuo se promenait dans les rues d'Ikebukuro avec Shiroi et Vorona. Tom l'avait laissé finir plus tôt que prévu son travail et il comptait bien en profiter. La Russe venait tout juste de le rejoindre et regardait avec attention le chien. Shiroi, lui, ne semblait pas à l'aise avec le fait de voir un nouveau visage et se tenait donc tout contre Shizuo.

« Tu l'as appelé Shiroi à cause de sa couleur ? demanda alors Vorona.

— Euh... Oui.

— Je vois... Les humains aiment bien associer des noms de couleur ou d'aliments à leur animaux. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

— Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, répondit sincèrement Shizuo.

— Mais parfois, ils en font de même avec leurs enfants. Après vérification, ce n'est pas si répandu que ça, mais ça reste tendance. »

Shizuo ne sut que répondre à cela. Il resta alors silencieux et sortit une cigarette de sa poche.

« Ton frère sait déjà comment il va appeler son enfant ?

— Euh non... Je ne pense pas. Il ne m'en pas parlé en tout cas. »

Shizuo tira longuement sur sa cigarette, inhalant la fumée. Il n'avait pas spécialement réfléchi à ça, mais maintenant il se posait la question... Bah, il se doutait bien que Kasuka finirait par le dire lorsqu'il le souhaiterait.

« Est-ce que tu as hâte ? »

Shizuo regarda Vorona qui avait l'air sincèrement interrogative.

« Je me demande ce que ça fait de savoir que sa famille va bientôt s'agrandir, reprit-elle de sa voix robotique. Comment le lien se construit-il ? Est-ce que tu te sens déjà attaché à lui ? »

Shizuo resta un instant silencieux. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à tout ça. Trop occupé à régler ses propres problèmes, il avait, d'ailleurs, très peu pensé à son frère ces derniers temps.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas encore assez concret. »

Comment le lien se construisait-il ? Il se le demandait également. Et il n'avait pas de réponse. Il était trop petit lorsque Kasuka était né pour réellement s'en souvenir. Comment cela s'était-il fait ? Et si ça ne venait pas ? Et s'il regardait son neveux et ne ressentait juste... rien ? Il avait l'habitude d'être indifférent à tant de gens... Il ne voulait pas l'être avec lui. Il voulait, au contraire, être quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait compter. Mais en plus de ces questions, il avait ses vieilles craintes, celle de lui faire du mal sans le vouloir, celle de s'énerver sur lui, de manquer de patience...

Il respira longuement la fumée de sa cigarette. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il arrivait à gérer ses émotions ces derniers temps. Cela faisait même un bon moment qu'il ne s'était pas réellement emporté. Alors... Tout allait bien...

« Et toi, reprit-il, comment ça se passe avec Tom ?

— Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Vorona avec sincérité.

— Votre relation, elle en est où? »

Vorona ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle réfléchit à la question, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de bien la comprendre.

« On s'entend bien. »

Shizuo comprit qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus. Non pas parce que Vorona ne voulait pas en parler, mais parce qu'elle avait encore du mal à comprendre tout ça. Ce n'était rien. Elle avait tout le temps pour ça. Il lui demanda alors comment se passait sa vie en Russie et elle répondit de façon beaucoup plus sûre d'elle.

Lorsqu'ils finirent leur tour et revinrent près de l'appartement de Tom où logeait Vorona lors de son séjour au Japon, cette dernière le fixa un moment. Son regard pénétrant avait toujours quelque chose d'un peu intimidant. Même s'il ne l'affectait pas, Shizuo pouvait le constater sans problème.

« On n'en a pas reparler, mais je pense que tu as raison, reprit-elle alors.

— ... A quel sujet ?

— Izaya. Je l'ai trouvé moins méprisant hier. Enfin, il l'est toujours, mais moins. »

Shizuo la regarda, surpris. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça. Il pensait qu'elle serait restée braquer sur sa première impression. Il était agréablement étonné que ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Merci Vorona.

— Pourquoi tu me remercies? s'étonna cette dernière.

— Parce que... rien, ce n'est pas important. »

Cependant, Shizuo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ça lui faisait du bien de sentir qu'il n'était pas seul, que quelqu'un lui dise enfin qu'il avait raison, en dehors de Shinra qui était clairement de parti pris. La soirée d'hier lui avait apporté tant d'inquiétude et de tension qu'il était bien content d'entendre les paroles de Vorona.

« Mais Tom est fâché, reprit cette dernière. Il dit que tu en fais trop. »

Shizuo fronça les sourcils. La légèreté qu'il venait de ressentir lui paraissait déjà bien loin. Tom ne lui avait rien dit de tel aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils avaient passé toute la journée ensemble. Il n'avait pas reparlé de leur petite altercation de la veille, si bien que Shizuo avait cru que cela n'avait pas d'importance, qu'ils s'étaient compris. Mais, visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Il dit que c'est comme lorsque tu arrachais des panneaux de signalisation dès que tu le voyais. Tu ne contrôles pas tes réactions, sauf que maintenant c'est aux gens qui s'approchent d'Izaya que tu t'en prends.

— Je le défends, c'est tout, se justifia-t-il d'un ton énervé. Izaya en a besoin. »

Bien sûr qu'il en avait besoin. Tom ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point Izaya était mal. Il fallait que Shizuo le rassure, qu'il lui offre un espace sécurisé pour qu'il aille mieux. Il agissait bien pour une fois ! En quoi était-ce trop en faire ?

« Ah bon ? J'avais l'impression que c'était toi qui en avais besoin. »

La phrase de Vorona le piqua bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette, essayant de rester calme. Il n'aimait pas quand on remettait son comportement en question. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal pour une fois !

« Je fais de mon mieux, grogna Shizuo. Tom devrait le comprendre. »

Vorona l'observa un moment, avant d'acquiescer.

« Je ne saisis pas ta relation avec Izaya, mais elle a l'air de te convenir. Alors pour moi, ça va. »

Vorona s'était montrée plutôt indifférente envers l'informateur, mais Shizuo avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait fait un effort en parlant avec lui. Elle avait essayé, contrairement à Tom. Mais Shizuo ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Tom avait, après tout, très souvent été le premier spectateur de ses crises de colère causées par Izaya. Il avait le droit d'avoir l'avis qu'il voulait, mais Shizuo n'aimait pas quand il interférait dans sa relation avec la puce. C'était sans doute irrationnel, cependant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Heureusement, le comportement d'Izaya rattrapait tout ça. Peu importe ce qu'en pensaient les autres, tant qu'Izaya continuait d'aller mieux. Shizuo se souvenait sans peine de ses doigts sur son bras. Ce moment avait été un peu gênant pour lui, tant il se sentait maladroit. Mais avec le recul, il était vraiment content qu'Izaya ait enfin fait un pas vers lui...

Avec Vorona, ils s'échangèrent alors encore quelques phrases, avant de se dire au revoir. Shizuo repartit ensuite vers son propre appartement. Shiroi se sentit directement plus à l'aise sans la présence de Vorona. L'ancien barman remarquait que, même s'il faisait beaucoup de progrès, il avait encore du mal à se sociabiliser. A chaque fois que Shizuo était en présence de quelqu'un d'autre, Shiroi semblait inquiet. Il n'y avait qu'avec Celty qu'il parvenait à se détendre totalement. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas réellement humaine... Ce n'était pas impossible. Mais en tout cas, même si Shiroi restait collé à lui dans ce genre de cas, il paraissait plus confiant qu'auparavant. Shizuo ne pouvait qu'être satisfait de tous ses progrès. D'autant plus qu'il ne semblait plus souffrir désormais. Il courait sans peine, ses pattes arrière ne trainaient plus. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Comme pour Shizuo d'ailleurs. Ce dernier s'amusa un moment de ce parallèle. Quand il l'avait recueilli, ils étaient tous deux en piteux état. Et maintenant... maintenant tout semblait s'arranger. Bon, tout n'était pas parfait, mais Shizuo se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il avait l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de bien... Etait-ce seulement possible... ? Ça restait difficile à croire pour lui, et pourtant... c'était bel et bien en train d'arriver visiblement...

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout seul, tout en finissant sa cigarette. Il se sentait un tout autre homme et, en cet instant précis, même s'il était en désaccord avec Tom, rien ne lui semblait impossible... absolument rien...

Les prochains jours qui suivirent furent de plus en plus beaux. Le soleil revenait lentement sur Tokyo. Shizuo en profita pour faire des balades plus longues avec Shiroi. De temps en temps, Vorona et Tom venaient se joindre à eux. Shizuo et lui n'avaient pas reparler de leur différent, mais sans doute que c'était le mieux à faire pour l'instant. Aucun deux n'étant disposé à changer d'avis, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se disputer pour ça. Le sujet reviendrait surement un jour, mais, pour le moment, ils l'évitaient. Et tant que leur relation restait amical, ils n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénient.

Ces beaux jours furent donc agréables pour Shizuo. Personne ne l'emmerdait et rien ne venait déranger son esprit. Pour une fois, il réussit à profiter de ce calme sans penser à rien d'autre...

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard..._

Les jours avaient défilé depuis la soirée chez Shinra et Celty. Depuis lors, Izaya n'avait revu quasi personne. Mais au plus le temps passait, au moins il y repensait. Il tâchait de ne plus se prendre la tête avec les éléments futiles. Ce qu'il avait ressenti ce soir-là n'était pas si important que ça face à son quotidien. Sa mise à l'écart par rapport au reste du groupe, le comportement agressif de Kida, celui protecteur de Shizuo, le fait qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus courir, ... Il avait décidé de laisser tout ça s'éloigner de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de ressasser sans cesse les éléments négatifs de sa vie. Maintenant qu'il se sentait un peu mieux, il voulait se concentrer uniquement sur le présent. Une étape à la fois. Son problème actuel était de réussir à pouvoir remarcher sans aide. Tout le reste lui paraissait secondaire. Il avait donc décidé de se focaliser uniquement là-dessus.

Izaya se sentait, malgré tout, fatigué. Mais c'était de la bonne fatigue pour une fois. Il avait enchainé les temps de repos et les temps d'entrainement. Son kiné l'encourageait, à présent, à faire de courtes sorties avec ses béquilles, à condition, bien entendu, de bien écouter son corps. Il avait donc commencé à essayer d'aller jusqu'au parc qui était en face de l'appartement de Shinra et de Celty. C'était juste à quelques centaines de mètres. Ce n'était pas si loin. Mais il avait dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'y parvenir. Il avait même réussi à faire le chemin seul, sans trop de stress. Lentement, il réussissait à s'éloigner de Shinra et de Celty. Retrouver son indépendance lui faisait un bien fou...

Ce jour-là, il y avait donné rendez-vous à Shizuo. Ils s'étaient revus la semaine passée, mais ça n'avait pas été très long. Cette fois-ci, il avait plus de temps... et Shizuo aussi... C'était donc une bonne occasion pour passer quelques heures avec lui. Izaya n'avait pas oublié sa conversation avec Shinra, mais il était toujours décidé à faire les choses à sa manière. Il savait comment régler ses problèmes d'angoisse. La preuve, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, à présent, lorsqu'il était avec Shizuo. Il fallait juste qu'il continue comme ça...

Izaya marchait donc d'un pas lent vers le parc. S'aidant de ses béquilles, il mit un temps fou à y arriver. Lorsqu'il fut enfin sur place, il s'assit sur le premier banc venu. Il mit quelques minutes à retrouver sa respiration. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait couru un marathon... Même s'il avançait dans sa rééducation, c'était toujours pénible d'être autant épuisé après une aussi courte distance.

Bien... Il n'y avait qu'à attendre maintenant. Shizuo devait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Izaya fut content d'être là avant lui, comme ça, il avait le temps de récupérer et de se préparer mentalement à revoir le blond... Il avait, d'ailleurs, presque l'impression d'avoir retrouvé son souffle, lorsqu'il aperçut Shizuo arriver au loin. Izaya afficha un léger sourire, content de voir que ses battements de cœur ne s'accéléraient pas autant qu'avant et que la tension ne s'étendait pas trop dans son corps. Puis, il se figea. Comment... ? Merde, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Shizuo n'était pas venu seul. A ses côtés se tenait ce qui devait être son chien. Même si Shizuo lui en avait parlé lors de leur sortie au restaurant, Izaya ne se serait pas attendu à le voir un jour... Le brun se tendit en voyant à quel point l'animal était grand. C'était un loup ou quoi ? Izaya se souvenait sans peine de ses dernières expériences avec les chiens et elles étaient loin d'être bonnes... Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner... Il aurait peut-être dû préciser à Shizuo qu'il avait réellement peur des chiens.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de lui, Izaya essaya de ne rien montrer de sa peur grandissante. Heureusement, le chien ne vint pas près de lui. Il le regarda à peine, restant aux pieds de Shizuo. Ce dernier s'assit ensuite aux côtés d'Izaya. Il y avait moins de distance entre eux qu'autrefois, mais Shizuo faisait tout de même attention à ne pas trop envahir son espace.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda alors le blond.

— Je vais bien.

— Ça a été pour venir jusqu'ici ? »

Shizuo semblait réellement soucieux, ce qui arracha un maigre sourire à Izaya.

« C'était trop long, mais ça a été, rigola-t-il.

— Bien, je suis content. »

Shizuo l'observa longuement, comme s'il voulait vérifier par lui-même son état. Il sembla satisfait parce qu'il vit parce qu'il n'ajouta rien de plus. Izaya, quant à lui, jeta un coup d'oeil à son chien. Ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas. Il semblait tranquille, allongé près de Shizuo.

« Il y a un problème avec Shiroi ? »

Izaya releva les yeux vers le visage de Shizuo. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il avait dû remarquer qu'Izaya était un peu tendu.

« Ce n'est rien... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si grand, c'est tout...

— Oh... Je vois... Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-il, Shiroi n'a jamais attaqué personne. Il est gentil. »

Izaya n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le croire sur parole. Un chien restait un chien quand même. Et, il n'y avait à dire, mais il avait vraiment horreur de ces bêtes-là. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose...

« Comment se passe ton travail ? demanda-t-il alors. Pas trop de clients pénibles en ce moment ?

— Ah ça... Il y a toujours des chieurs qui ne veulent pas payer. Mais dans l'ensemble, ça se passe bien. »

Une autre question brûlait les lèvres d'Izaya, même s'il se garda bien de la poser. Malgré tout, il se demandait comment ça allait entre Shizuo et Tom. Après l'interaction qu'il avait eue avec le collecteur de dette, il était vraiment curieux de voir comment Shizuo avait réagi à ça en privé. En avaient-ils reparlé ? Et si oui, que s'était-ils dit ? Izaya pouvait sentir renaitre en lui son intérêt pour chaque partie de l'existence de Shizuo. C'était dangereux, il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Mais c'était tellement tentant de se glisser à nouveau dans son ancien rôle...

« Sinon je me demandais..., commença Shizuo avant de s'arrêter. Non rien, ça n'a pas d'importance.

— Ça en a forcément une alors. »

Shizuo sembla surpris par sa réponse. Izaya sourit encore plus. Il aimait beaucoup provoquer ce genre de réaction chez le blond. Et puis, il se sentait bien en cet instant précis. Le banc n'était pas des plus confortable, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il ne ressentait aucun effet nocif de la peur. Même si elle était toujours là, même si Izaya restait attentif aux expressions de Shizuo, il parvenait à profiter de leur conversation sans craindre un brusque changement d'humeur.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas faux..., concéda Shizuo. En fait, j'ai eu une conversation avec Vorona qui me fait pas mal réfléchir depuis. Du coup, je me demandais comment tu t'étais attaché à tes sœurs... Comment ça s'était fait... ? Tu vois quoi... »

Izaya l'observa longuement. La question pouvait paraître étonnante, mais Izaya n'eut pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi il s'interrogeait à ce sujet. Ah... Toutes ces questions que les humains se posaient sans cesse... Les relations, l'amour, ... C'était ce qui les fascinait tous... Mais il ne savait pas comment lui répondre. L'ancien Izaya aurait inventé toute une histoire fascinante sur les liens fraternels, cependant il ne s'en sentait ni le courage, ni l'envie. Ce n'était pas une part de lui qu'il avait abandonnée pour autant, mais avec Shizuo... Ça n'avait plus tellement d'intérêt...

« Ça ne s'est pas passé, finit-il alors pas avouer. Elles ont toujours été très proches l'une de l'autre et moi, j'étais à part.

— ... Mais tu les aimes, non ?

— L'amour est un bien grand mot, il faut savoir l'utiliser avec précaution. »

Izaya sourit, désabusé. Il n'en souffrait plus tellement maintenant, mais il n'avait jamais été dans une réelle relation fraternelle avec elles. Peut-être que ça pouvait s'améliorer. Mais ça n'effacerait pas leur passé.

A ses côtés, Shizuo semblait plus que sceptique.

« Peut-être que c'est dû à votre grande différence d'âge, supposa-t-il.

— Ou peut-être que les liens ne sont pas innés. »

Izaya sourit malgré tout en le regardant.

« Pour toi, ça devrait aller. Tu as envie d'aimer ton neveu, alors oui... ça devrait aller.

— ... Tu essayes de me réconforter maintenant ? sourit Shizuo, sans être surpris par le fait qu'Izaya ait deviné qu'il parlait bien de l'enfant de son frère.

— Pourquoi pas ? »

Ils se regardèrent et une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux de Shizuo. Izaya eut comme un mouvement de flottement. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui se passait exactement entre eux. Mais cette manière qu'avait Shizuo de le regarder... Il n'était contre le fait que cela arrive plus souvent.

« Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? finit par proposer Shizuo.

— Je ne dirais pas non... »

Mais sa voix se fit plus hésitante. Ses jambes étaient encore douloureuses. Il aurait aimé ne pas se relever directement. Sans un mot, Shizuo sembla, malgré tout, le comprendre.

« Je peux aller nous chercher nos boissons si tu veux. Que veux-tu ?

— Du café, bien fort. »

Shizuo fit une légère grimace qui fit rire Izaya.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu préfères les boissons sucrées, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je n'aime pas les aliments amers. »

Izaya retint un sourire moqueur. Shizuo avait des goûts enfantins. Mais il se garda bien de le lui dire. Il craignait encore que ce dernier ne prenne mal ses plaisanteries. Il se contenta de le laisser s'en aller, en silence. Heureusement, Shizuo fut rapidement suivi par Shiroi. Izaya se retrouva donc seul, mais cela ne le dérangea pas.

Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa toute première sortie en fauteuil roulant. Il avait été tellement angoissé ce jour-là, malgré la présence de Celty. Et maintenant, presqu'un mois plus tard, il en était là. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur les autres personnes présentes dans le parc. La journée étant finie, il y a pas mal de monde dehors. Mais il n'en fut pas si inquiet que ça. A cette constatation, il se rendit réellement compte de tous ses progrès. Les premiers pas avaient été horriblement difficiles, mais maintenant tout semblait s'enchainer beaucoup plus vite. Ses fréquentes rencontres avec Shizuo n'y étaient pas pour rien. Shinra avait tort de parler de marqueurs profondément ancrés. Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour se débarrasser totalement de sa crainte, mais ça lui paraissait normal. L'important, c'était qu'il parvenait à maintenir le contact avec Shizuo sans s'effondrer...

Mais, alors que les minutes s'écoulèrent, Izaya finit par apercevoir une silhouette familière au loin. Il ne s'attendait pas spécialement à le croiser aujourd'hui. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis la soirée chez Shinra et Celty. Il l'observa, curieux de voir ce qu'il allait faire. C'en était presque amusant. Et il ne fut pas déçu lorsque Kida le remarqua. Le dégoût déforma les traits de son visage. Il s'approcha alors de lui, énervé. Izaya s'appuya plus tranquillement contre le dos du banc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

— Je ne savais pas que le parc t'était réservé, se moqua Izaya.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

Izaya sourit. C'était tellement facile de le mettre hors de lui. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Kida était un humain trop simple, il n'était pas si amusant que cela dans le fond. Mais ça faisait du bien à Izaya de pouvoir se montrer comme avant, de ne pas devoir faire attention à son comportement et aux conséquences que cela pourrait apporter.

« Cette fois-ci, tu es seul, tu ne peux te cacher derrière personne. »

Le sourire d'Izaya se fit plus mauvais. Comme s'il avait besoin d'être protégé de lui. Décidément, Kida ne comprendrait jamais.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais passer à autre chose ? le railla Izaya. Tu en as fait assez et tu as, à chaque fois, été complètement ridicule.

— Ferme-là ! On m'a toujours empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais ce ne sera pas le cas aujourd'hui.

— Toujours ? Non, je ne crois pas... Tu as été trop loin. S'en prendre à Shizuo, cambrioler son appartement, c'était pathétique. Une tentative amusante, j'en conviens, mais qui manquait cruellement d'envergure. Tu aurais bien besoin de quelques leçons supplémentaires. »

Son rictus s'agrandit alors que la colère de Kida augmenta.

« Shizuo aurait dû te tuer, souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante. Il aurait dû le faire cette nuit-là et il aurait dû le faire après le cambriolage. Je lui rendais service !

— Tu t'es surtout servi de lui. Tu as essayé de m'imiter. Je t'avoue que je me sens flatté, même si l'effort était plutôt pathétique.

— Je t'emmerde ! T'as réussi à le manipuler, mais ça ne durera pas. Il finira par voir qui tu es, que tu n'as pas changé !

— Et que vas-tu faire ? Un nouveau cambriolage ? »

Izaya se moquait de plus en plus. Mais lorsque Kida s'apprêta à répliquer, l'ambiance changea brutalement. Izaya vit Kida regarder derrière lui et se figer complètement. La peur qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage ne fit pas plaisir à Izaya. Bien au contraire, cela le figea également. Son dos se raidit alors. Il le sentait. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner. Il savait que Shizuo était revenu, qu'il était juste derrière lui et qu'il était... furieux... Il pouvait le sentir...

Shizuo s'avança alors et posa les deux gobelets sur le banc. Ses gestes étaient calmes, mais Izaya savait... Il savait ce que ça signifiait. Et Kida aussi. Shizuo retira alors ses lunettes. C'était le signal. La colère froide de l'ancien barman s'échappa de son corps et vint les frapper de plein fouet. Même si Shizuo ne le regardait pas, Izaya ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il ne voulait pas... Il ne voulait pas le voir s'énerver... Il ne devait pas faire ça...

« Alors c'est toi qui as cambriolé mon appartement ?! »

La menace était clairement visible dans son ton. Kida fit un pas en arrière.

« Non, je... enfin... ce n'est pas... ce que tu crois.

— Et c'est quoi alors ?! »

Shizuo s'avança vers Kida, de plus en plus furieux. Ses mains s'étaient refermées en poing. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'Izaya ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Ça allait mal tourner, vraiment mal tourner. L'espace d'un instant, Izaya vit le Shizuo furieux qui l'avait frappé, qui l'avait poursuivi, qui était prêt à en finir avec lui... Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors que Shizuo s'avançait toujours vers Kida.

« Je... Je ne l'ai pas fait contre toi, je te le jure! J'étais en colère contre Izaya et je-

— Alors tu avoues... »

Sans attendre, Shizuo attrapa Kida par le col et le souleva dans les airs. Il était furieux. Son appartement avait été saccadé, son chien avait été terrifié, il s'en était pris injustement à Izaya et il se trouvait enfin face à cet enfoiré qui avait fait tout ça ! Il sentit la colère monter en lui, exactement comme avant. Avec rage, il lança Kida dans les airs. Ce dernier décrivit un arc de cercle avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Il gémit de douleur et tenta de se redresser, mais Shizuo était à nouveau sur lui. Il le contourna et d'un geste, il arracha le lampadaire à sa droite et s'apprêta à le lancer sur lui. Il ne voyait rien, comme pris dans un tourbillon de colère. Kida n'était plus qu'une masse sombre dont il ne distinguait pas le visage. Il allait l'écraser. Il le méritait ! Mais dans toute cette noirceur, il eut comme un flash. Le bras toujours tendu pour frapper Kida, sa vision sembla s'élargir et il vit... Il _le_ vit... Et d'un coup, l'aveuglement causé par sa colère disparut. Il laissa retomber le lampadaire. Il ne fit pas attention à Kida qui se releva rapidement et s'enfuit. Non, son regard était uniquement posé sur Izaya... Izaya qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Izaya qui respirait de plus en plus fort... Merde, il faisait clairement une crise de panique et c'était entièrement de sa faute... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Il eut un vrai choc en voyant l'état d'Izaya. Comment est-ce que ça avait pu autant dégénérer ? Il se sentait mal, il avait la nausée. Il s'éloigna d'un pas. Il ne pouvait l'approcher maintenant, même si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Il ne pouvait pas.. Il vit que Shiroi était sous le banc... A lui aussi, il avait dû lui faire peur... Il n'était vraiment qu'un idiot... Non, c'était pire que ça. Bien pire. Il devait prendre ses distances un instant. Laisser le temps à Izaya de respirer, de retrouver ses esprits... Il s'éloigna alors et quitta le parc, les mains tremblantes. Il se sentait tellement mal, en dessous de tout...

De son côté, Izaya avait l'impression de voir flou. Son estomac était contracté, sa gorge sèche, sa tête tournait. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Shizuo était parti, il ne voyait rien autour de lui. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Il revoyait le regard froid de Shizuo... celui qu'il avait eu au moment où il avait voulu le tuer... Et, soudainement, Izaya n'était plus au parc. Le décor avait changé. Il était en pleine rue, le soleil était tombé depuis de nombreuses heures. Et lui... lui était traqué. Une véritable bête sauvage le coursait, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Son dos lui faisait mal. Il se forçait à avancer, mais chaque pas était une déchire de plus pour son corps. Pourtant, il devait le faire... Il devait le faire, parce que sinon il allait mourir... Le monstre qui le poursuivait ne le laisserait pas tranquille, ne lui accordait ni répit, ni clémence... La peur l'englobait, l'avalait tout entier. Il allait mourir... Il allait mourir... C'était fini, c'était...

Il eut soudainement l'impression de revenir à lui tandis qu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide toucher sa main. Ses yeux se baissèrent et sa vision devint plus clair. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Shiroi avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et le regardait avec des yeux doux. Son museau touchait doucement ses mains, comme pour le réconforter. Izaya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il essaya de se raccrocher à cette vision. Même s'il avait peur des chiens, il préférait ça au monstre qui le poursuivait. Sa respiration se calma peu à peu alors qu'il revenait lentement à la réalité.

Son cœur battait fortement contre sa cage thoracique, sa gorge était toujours aussi sèche, mais lentement, sa respiration se stabilisa. Il regarda l'animal qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

« Gentil chien. » murmura-t-il d'une voix asséchée et peu assurée.

Il leva une main tremblante, ne cessant de fixer les réactions du chiens, avant de la poser sur son pelage. Shiroi ne bougea pas. Izaya commença alors à le caresser lentement, toujours sur ses gardes. Mais alors qu'il continuait à le toucher et à voir que le chien ne bougeait pas, il sentit toute la pression quitter ses épaules. Il retrouva la réalité, mais il se sentait horriblement mal. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il essaya de le chasser, sans succès. Shiroi émit un faible gémissement. Izaya renifla alors et se força à sourire.

« ... Merci... »

Il se sentait parfaitement ridicule de parler à un chien, mais en même temps... Il avait réellement l'impression que Shiroi avait essayé de l'aider à gérer sa crise de panique. Izaya le caressa alors plus franchement. Lentement, il sentait qu'il parvenait à se calmer. Sa vision devint beaucoup plus claire. Le lampadaire posé à quelques mètres de lui le fit frissonner, mais il préféra se concentrer sur Shiroi qui avait toujours sa tête posée sur ses genoux.

« Ton maitre est stupide, murmura-t-il alors. Même Kida ne méritait pas ça... »

Un frisson parcourut à nouveau son corps lorsqu'il se demanda depuis combien de temps Shizuo écoutait la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le plus jeune... Izaya avait joué avec Kida, il avait repris un peu ses mauvaises habitudes... Peut-être que Shizuo n'avait pas apprécié... Peut-être qu'il était allé trop loin et que c'était pour ça aussi qu'il s'était énervé...

Il regarda alors autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'ancien barman. Izaya se demanda où il avait bien pu partir... Il imaginait qu'il reviendrait... Il n'allait quand même pas abandonner Shiroi... Izaya continua à caresser ce dernier d'une main, avant de prendre son café de l'autre. Il était encore chaud... Izaya en but alors une gorgée, essayant de reprendre consistance. Il fouilla ensuite dans sa poche et reprit un anxiolytique par sécurité. Même si la crise semblait être passée, ça lui faisait toujours du bien et cela l'aiderait à chasser les dernières angoisses qui lui parasitaient l'esprit...

Même si le plus dur était passé, il se sentait nauséeux. Si seulement il était chez lui... Il aurait pu se coucher dans la tiédeur de son lit. Peut-être que ça l'aurait aidé... Peut-être pas... Il ne savait pas, il se sentait perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment la situation avait pu dégénérer aussi vite. Il se sentait tellement bien avant ça, si sûr de lui... Il maitrisait pourtant sa peur à chaque fois qu'il revoyait Shizuo. Elle était même de moins en moins forte. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il su rien faire lorsque Shizuo s'était énervé ? Il se sentait terriblement impuissant. Il s'était à nouveau laissé engloutir par la peur, sans même pouvoir y apposer la moindre résistance.

Mais alors que le sentiment se calmait dans son corps, sans disparaître pour autant, un autre prenait le dessus : la colère. Il était tellement en colère contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu se laisser emporter de la sorte ? Il était censé être plus fort à présent ! Sa propre réaction l'écoeurait...

Au bout de longues minutes et alors qu'il peinait toujours à reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions, Izaya vit Shizuo revenir au loin. Son dos se tendit aussitôt et il se dit qu'il avait eu une bonne idée en prenant son médicament. Son café terminé, il caressait des deux mains Shiroi qui n'avait pas bougé. Comme un protecteur, sa présence rassurait Izaya. Il observait alors Shizuo revenir, essayant de rester calme, mais son cœur eut du mal à ne pas s'emballer dans sa poitrine. L'émotion était encore trop vive dans son esprit... Dès que Shizuo fut assez prêt, Izaya n'eut, pourtant, aucun mal à reconnaître le sentiment qui couvrait le visage du blond : la honte...

* * *

Shizuo avait fait plusieurs fois le tour du quartier. Il était même entré dans une ruelle vide pour se calmer. Il avait alors frappé violemment le mur, le détruisant presque tandis que sa main était restée intact. Il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose, à défaut de le faire sur quelqu'un. Merde, il avait envie de se baffer lui-même. Ça avait pris du temps pour qu'Izaya s'ouvre enfin à lui... Putain, il avait même été jusqu'à le toucher... Ils avaient tellement avancé ensemble ! Et alors que Shizuo pensait que le plus dur était fait, voilà qu'il perdait à nouveau le contrôle ! D'accord, ce n'était pas sur Izaya – encore heureux ! – mais ça s'était fait devant lui et c'était suffisant que pour tout foutre en l'air, il le savait...

Il inspira profondément. Il n'aurait pas dû... Il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver de la sorte, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui... Quand il avait entendu Izaya parler avec Kida, il s'était arrêté net. Il avait reconnu immédiatement cette voix narquoise qu'Izaya n'utilisait plus devant lui. Il avait été tellement surpris de revoir cette partie de lui qu'il n'avait pas su comment agir. Mais alors que la conversation s'était poursuive, il avait senti son cerveau lâcher. Il n'avait pas oublié toute la colère qu'il avait ressentie en voyant son appartement sans dessous-dessus, ni la peur que cela avait provoqué à Shiroi, ni... ni ce qu'il avait fait ensuite à Izaya en pensant que c'était lui le responsable...

Il avait donc pris un moment pour se calmer. Il devait être sûr à cent pour cent de pouvoir se contrôler avant de retourner auprès d'Izaya. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il revint à pas lents au parc. Les mains dans poches, le regard baissé, il se sentait honteux. Ce gamin n'avait pas mérité ça. L'avait-il blessé ? Il avait réussi à s'en aller, c'était que ça allait, non ? Mais Izaya aussi était parvenu à s'enfuir après leur combat... La culpabilité lui monta à la gorge. S'il avait blessé quelqu'un d'autre, même ce Kida, il ne se le pardonnerait pas...

Il espérait aussi de tout cœur qu'Izaya avait également réussi à se calmer. Il ne savait toujours pas comment agir en cas de crise de panique. D'autant plus que c'était lui le responsable. S'éloigner lui avait semblé être la bonne solution sur le moment même, mais maintenant, il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Izaya seul dans cet état-là. Merde, il était vraiment stupide. Il était évident qu'il ne devait pas le laisser seul ! D'autant plus dans un lieu public ! Même si tout le monde avait dû fuir lors de sa crise de colère... Il avait même arraché un lampadaire... Comment avait-il pu se laisser surprendre aussi facilement par la colère alors qu'il la contrôlait si bien ces derniers temps ?

Lorsqu'il revint auprès d'Izaya, il se sentait donc inquiet. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers lui... Shiroi... Shiroi avait la tête posée sur ses genoux et semblait... le réconforter ? Shizuo n'avait jamais vu son chien agir de la sorte. C'était... une bonne chose, mais... c'était tellement étrange qu'il mit quelques secondes à enregistrer réellement la scène. Puis, son regard se tourna vers Izaya. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Shizuo se sentit encore plus honteux.

« Je vais partir... Désolé..., marmonna-t-il.

— Tu peux rester. »

La voix d'Izaya était basse, mais il semblait assuré par ses paroles. Shizuo le regarda, surpris. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à cette réaction.

« Tu es sûr ?

— ... Oui. »

Shizuo l'observa un moment, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne mentait pas. Le visage d'Izaya était indéchiffrable. Son air fermé le toucha malgré tout. Il pouvait à nouveau sentir une distance entre eux. Il avait tout gâché. Il s'était montré bien présomptueux ces derniers temps en pensant que tout était réglé, qu'il ne s'énerverait plus jamais...

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ? »

Izaya hocha la tête. Shizuo prit alors son gobelet et s'assit. Même avec sa présence, Shiroi ne bougea pas, mais cela ne vexa pas le blond. Il vit malgré tout que son chien ne le craignait pas et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Pour faire bonne figure, il but une gorgée de son chocolat qui n'avait plus de chaud que son appellation.

« Je suis désolé, reprit-il au bout d'un moment. Je ne voulais pas... mais... c'était plus fort que moi... »

Izaya ne répondit pas. Il ne le regardait pas et caressait toujours Shiroi. Ce geste semblait l'apaiser.

« Je n'ai pas changé, soupira Shizuo. J'ai cru que... J'ai vraiment cru que je n'étais peut-être plus ce monstre qui t'avait fait tant de mal, que peut-être j'avais fini par évoluer, mais... je me suis trompé... Le monstre est toujours bien en moi... Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'on continue à se voir du coup... »

Le silence lui répondit à nouveau. Les silences n'étaient, en général, pas dérangeants entre eux deux ces derniers temps, mais celui-ci était particulièrement pesant pour Shizuo.

« Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. J'aurais voulu... être une autre personne pour toi... »

Il pensait chaque mot qu'il lui disait, mais il savait que c'était trop tard... Beaucoup trop tard... Izaya n'allait plus lui faire confiance après ça. Déjà qu'il ne lui faisait surement pas confiance jusqu'ici.

« Avant de venir à Ikebukuro, commença alors Izaya à voix basse, j'avais repris mon travail d'informateur à Yokohama. Je m'étais refait une clientèle. Les affaires marchaient même plutôt bien. Et puis, j'ai eu un nouveau client. Il recherchait une femme... »

Il marqua une pause. Il ne se tournait toujours pas vers lui, préférant s'occuper de Shiroi.

« J'ai directement vu qu'il était dérangé et que son discours n'était pas cohérent. Mais je n'en ai rien eu à faire. Au contraire même, j'avais envie de voir jusqu'où il allait aller. C'était fascinant pour moi. Je voulais l'observer, comme chaque être humain. Et pour que je puisse en voir le plus possible, je l'ai manipulé, j'ai joué avec lui pour le mener exactement où je le voulais. »

Il prit une nouvelle pause. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement dans la fourrure de Shiroi.

« Je voulais m'amuser, comme toujours. Sauf que cette femme... Il l'a violée et il l'a tuée. Grâce à mes informations... »

Shizuo ouvrit grand les yeux, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ça. Izaya afficha un sourire tordu, avant d'enfin se tourner vers lui. Son regard avait l'air incertain.

« Alors tu vois Shizu-chan, tu n'es pas le seul qui n'a pas changé. J'ai continué à vivre comme si de rien n'était après ça et aujourd'hui... sans aucune hésitation, j'ai joué avec Kida... »

Ses yeux se troublèrent à cette révélation.

« C'est moi le monstre, Shizu-chan. Je te l'ai déjà dit... Et je risque de te manipuler, à nouveau, toi aussi. »

Shizuo ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il resta un moment silencieux, avant de soupirer. Ils ne valaient pas mieux l'un que l'autre à ce niveau-là... Ils avaient cru être différents, parce qu'ils s'étaient comportés différemment l'un par rapport à l'autre, mais cela ne pouvait pas changer leur nature profonde.

« Je sais qui tu es, finit par répondre l'ancien barman. Je l'ai toujours su. Et même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout, j'ai fini par l'accepter. »

Izaya lui lança un regard sceptique. Il semblait toujours aussi incertain. Shizuo avait envie de tendre la main vers lui et de la passer dans ses cheveux bruns. Mais il se gardait bien de tout geste.

« Tu as le droit d'être toi-même, reprit-il. Même si j'apprécierais que tu ne joues pas autant avec les autres, je ne pense pas que tu le feras avec moi.

— Pourtant, tu étais mon jouet préféré. Peut-être que ce sera plus fort que moi. »

Shizuo fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas les termes qu'employaient Izaya, pourtant il savait qu'ils étaient vrais. C'était de cette manière que l'informateur l'avait traité autrefois.

« ... Est-ce que tu as des regrets pour ce type... celui qui tué cette fille... ?

— Ça changerait quelque chose si j'en avais?

— Oui. »

Izaya haussa vaguement les épaules, l'air ailleurs.

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai toujours fait et ce que je ferai toujours. J'aime ça... Observer les humains, voir chacune de leur réaction... Les tiennes aussi. »

Izaya tourna à nouveau son regard vers Shiroi et le caressa, pensif. Il repensait aux paroles que Shinra lui avait adressées quelques jours auparavant... Il avait eu raison. Izaya s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui. Sa crise de panique n'avait rien d'étonnant. Depuis que Shizuo et Izaya s'étaient rapprochés, ils vivaient dans leur petite bulle. Izaya allait mieux en partie parce que son environnement s'était adapté à lui. Même lors de la soirée finalement... Tout le monde y avait mis du sien. Personne n'avait été totalement naturel avec lui. On le protégeait encore. En dehors de la réalité, il avait réussi à commencer sa reconstruction... Mais lorsque la réalité reprenait ses droits... Il pouvait voir à quel point il était encore touché par ce qui s'était passé. Cette bulle illusoire lui avait plu, mais il ne voulait, désormais, plus y être enfermé... Il souhaitait retrouver la vraie vie, il se sentait assez fort pour ça. Même s'il n'y arriverait sans doute pas tout seul...

« Je sais..., finit par répondre Shizuo. Je sais qui tu es... Et je sais que tu étais obsédé par moi. Peut-être que tu l'es encore d'ailleurs. »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard. Izaya aurait voulu le contredire, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

« Ça va, souffla le blond. Ça ne me dérange plus. Tant que tu ne me fais plus de mal.

— ... Tu ne pourras jamais en avoir la certitude...

— Non, mais j'ai décidé de te faire confiance. Et c'est largement suffisant pour moi. »

Les yeux de Shizuo furent parcourus d'une lueur déterminée. Izaya ne sut quoi lui répondre. On lui avait souvent fait confiance auparavant, mais, à chaque fois, Izaya s'était moqué d'eux. Sauf qu'ici, c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la confiance de Shizuo. Elle était tellement précieuse à ses yeux... _J'ai décidé de te faire confiance_. Les mots résonnaient dans son esprit...

« Il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voit plus pendant quelques temps. »

Izaya releva les yeux vers Shizuo, étonné par ses paroles. Mais pourtant il venait de dire que...

« Je suis dangereux pour toi. Je pensais que mes efforts suffiraient, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il faut vraiment que je retravaille sur la gestion ma colère... Quand j'irai mieux, peut-être qu'on pourra se revoir. Si tu es d'accord. »

Izaya fronça les sourcils. Les mains toujours dans le pelage de Shiroi, il réfléchissait... Shizuo avait encore des problèmes de colère, mais, dans le fond, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Izaya et lui devaient régler leurs propres soucis chacun de leur côté, mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils devaient cesser d'avancer ensemble.

« Non. Je ne suis pas d'accord, finit-il donc par répondre.

— Quoi ?

— Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ton mouvement ?

— ... De quoi tu parles ? demanda Shizuo qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

— Face à Kida, tu as arrêté ton geste au moment de le frapper. Pourquoi ? »

Shizuo hésita quelques secondes, avant de lui répondre.

« Parce que je t'ai vu... J'ai vu ta peur et... et ça a effacé net ma colère.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais... »

Izaya sourit légèrement, tout en retournant son regard vers lui. Il pouvait encore sentir les fantômes de sa crise de panique dans son corps. Pourtant, il se sentit rassuré en regardant Shizuo. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ils se montraient tels qu'ils étaient face à l'autre, sans aucun faux semblant. Et ça... il savait que c'était important. Même si Shizuo avait déconné aujourd'hui, Izaya ne pouvait pas le lâcher pour autant... Parce qu'ils étaient en train de retrouver un aspect de leur relation qui était vraiment précieux pour Izaya...

« J'ai toujours peur de toi, finit-il par lui avouer. Mais... Je sais que ce n'est pas rationnel. Tu ne t'en prendras plus à moi. J'ai confiance en toi moi aussi. »

Shizuo fut tellement surpris qu'il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de réussir à parler à nouveau.

« Tu es sûr ?

— Oui. »

Shizuo sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. La tension quitta son corps, même si cela n'effaça pas sa honte... Merde, c'était n'importe quoi. Izaya ne devait pas réagir comme ça. Et pourtant, ça lui faisait un bien fou... Izaya avait confiance en lui, malgré tout ce qu'il venait de faire. Alors... Il n'avait pas tout gâché. Même s'il s'était mal comporté, Izaya restait à ses côtés et ne doutait pas de lui. Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que ça le touchait autant ? Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement. En cet instant précis, il avait l'impression de retrouver un peu l'ancien Izaya. Celui qui était intrépide et qui prenait des risques inconsidérés en toute inconscience. S'il en était content, il n'était, malgré tout, pas convaincu que c'était une bonne chose. Enfin, ça dépendait des motivations d'Izaya. S'il le faisait parce qu'il voulait encore se prouver qu'il n'était pas faible, cela ne pourrait que mal se passer.

Il observa longuement Izaya. Si seulement, il pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans sa tête... L'envie de le protéger était présente partout dans son esprit. Malgré ses doutes et les circonstances dans lesquelles elle était venue, il était content d'avoir eu cette conversation avec Izaya. Ce dernier devait savoir qu'il l'acceptait comme il était, qu'il n'avait pas à jouer un jeu face à lui. Il pouvait gérer ses mauvais côtés. Shizuo les connaissait depuis longtemps. Même si... même s'il découvrait de plus en plus ses bons côtés. A cette pensée, Shizuo brisa le silence.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

— Oui.

— Si tu savais que c'était Kida qui avait organisé le cambriolage, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

Izaya sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il l'accusait ou non.

« ... Je n'étais pas sûr au départ. Et après... J'y ai pensé, avoua Izaya. J'ai pensé à te le dire pour remettre Kida à sa place.

— Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

— Parce que... je me serais servi de toi alors. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Shizuo réfléchit longuement à ses paroles. Ses intuitions étaient donc les bonnes. Il ne s'était pas trompé dans son jugement.

« Tu sais, finit-il par reprendre, tu es peut-être resté le même sur pas mal d'aspect que tu as peur de me montrer, mais tu as changé quand même... Et je dois dire que j'apprécie la personne que tu deviens. »

Izaya le regarda, cherchant une quelconque trace de moquerie dans son regard. Mais il n'y avait rien de tel dans les yeux de Shizuo. Bien au contraire... Shizuo était d'une sincérité étonnante.

« Ne sois pas trop gentil avec moi, répliqua alors Izaya avec un sourire narquois. Je pourrais m'y habituer.

— Tu peux, petite puce, tu peux. »

Izaya rigola doucement. La tension pesait toujours sur son estomac, mais il se sentait mieux en cet instant... La tête de Shiroi sur ses genoux, Shizuo à ses côtés... Sa crise de panique lui parut plus lointaine... Même si sa peur était toujours tapie dans son corps et dans son esprit, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Shizuo. Il en avait encore eu la preuve aujourd'hui même...

« Je suis désolé, marmonna alors à nouveau ce dernier. Je ne veux plus être comme ça...

— Je sais... Je sais, Shizu-chan. »

Il ne fallait pas minimiser ses actes, mais Izaya n'avait pas le coeur de l'enfoncer d'avantage. De toute façon, il serait bien mal placé pour le faire... Ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui lui avait, au moins, permis de renouer un peu plus avec la réalité. Bien sûr que Shizuo pouvait encore s'énerver... Tant que ce dernier ne ferait rien de concret à ce sujet, ça n'allait pas disparaitre par enchantement. Ah... voilà qu'il reprenait les paroles de Shinra. Il inspira profondément. Il avait avancé autant qu'il le pouvait dans son environnement sécurisé. Il allait falloir qu'il en sorte maintenant. Que Shizuo et lui cessent de modifier leur comportement pour que tout se passe bien entre eux. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise depuis leur premier échange de message... Ça paraissait tellement loin à Izaya... Mais Izaya était prêt à présent. Prêt à se confronter pleinement à la vie extérieur. Et pour ça, il allait falloir qu'il travaille plus en profondeur sur son stress post-traumatique. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de revivre ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui... Mais il se surprenait lui-même. Malgré sa crise de panique, il se rendait bien compte qu'il était plus fort que ce qu'il ne croyait. Il restait solide. Et la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Shizuo le réconfortait dans ses choix...

Son regard se perdit alors sur le lampadaire qui trainait toujours au sol. Il allait falloir aussi qu'il s'assure que Kida aille bien. Il était temps qu'il règle une bonne fois pour toutes cette histoire avec lui...

* * *

Et voilà... Certains éléments sont enfin dits et la réalité reprend ses droits. On ne change pas aussi facilement, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on est à tout jamais figé dans un rôle.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci de m'avoir lu ! On se retrouve dans 15 jours...


End file.
